Doctor's Orders by mybluesky
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Enfermeira Swan jurou nunca namorar um médico presumindo que todos são idiotas egoístas. Mas ela irá mudar de ideia quando começar em um novo trabalho e encontrar o belo Dr. Cullen? Ou será que seus avanços só reforçarão sua determinação?
1. Prólogo

**Olá amores! Eu sei que eu prometi a minha nova tradução para terça, mas eu tenho algumas pentelhas no WhatsApp me enchendo para postar hoje, então aqui estou.**

**Quando eu decidi traduzir Doctor's Orders uma pessoa me veio à mente automaticamente, por isso essa tradução é para ela. Camila, que é enfermeira como Bella e com certeza passa pelos mesmos perrengues diários. Eu tenho um carinho especial pelos enfermeiros e acho que eles deveriam ser melhores valorizados. Será que eu tenho mais algum enfermeiro entre os meus leitores? Adoraria saber e poder mencionar no próximo capítulo!**

**Deixo vocês com Enfermeira Bella, Doutor Cullen e o resto do time no dia a dia de um hospital.**

* * *

**Doctor's Orders**

**Título Traduzido: **Ordens Médicas

**Autora:** mybluesky

**Tradutora:** Nai

**Beta:** LeiliPattz

**Shipper:** Edward &amp; Bella

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Censura: **\+ 18

**Sinopse: **Enfermeira Swan jurou nunca namorar um médico presumindo que todos são idiotas egoístas. Mas ela irá mudar de ideia quando começar em um novo trabalho e encontrar o belo Dr. Cullen? Ou será que seus avanços só reforçarão sua determinação?

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**mybluesky**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**mybluesky**__, only the translation belongs to me._

**Prólogo **

**Nunca namore um médico**

_(Beta – LeiliPattz)_

"Bella Swan? Quer dizer _Swan_ como o pássaro*?"

_*Swan = Cisne_

Emmett McCarty me olha em dúvida de onde está sentado, no posto de enfermagem, antes de finalmente se levantar para apertar a minha mão. Ele é um monstro de um homem, bem mais de um metro e noventa de altura com braços e ombros largos, que esticam as mangas de seu uniforme. Mas seu rosto é de menino, acentuado por duas covinhas profundas em cada lado do seu sorriso persistente.

"Bem, eu sou o seu Senhor e Salvador, para todos os intentos e propósitos", ele se apresenta. "Emmett McCarty. Eu treinarei você para que você possa sobreviver neste buraco do inferno sozinha em algumas semanas."

Ele está brincando, eu tenho certeza, mas é difícil encontrar humor quando o lugar _realmente_ se assemelha a um buraco do inferno. Há um bando de médicos, enfermeiros e secretários e carregadores por toda parte, amontoados juntos no horário nobre que é a hora da mudança de turno. Não há nenhum lugar para se sentar e é quase impossível ouvir qualquer coisa no meio de toda a agitação de conversa e atividade.

"Hum, isso é ótimo", eu digo nervosa. Há algo sobre iniciar um novo trabalho – sobre encontrar um influxo de novas pessoas – que me assusta como o inferno. Minhas mãos estão ainda um pouco úmidas. Eu realmente estou começando a pensar que eu poderia ser socialmente retardada ou algo assim.

"Siga-me", diz ele facilmente. "Eu vou lhe dar um passeio realmente rápido do andar."

Eu tenho que andar rapidamente para acompanhá-lo, e logo tenho uma turnê e sou apresentada a vários novos colegas de trabalho. Emmett mantém os comentários breves enquanto caminhamos, listando o que evitar e onde a me esgueirar para uma pausa e os cantos que tem a melhor recepção de celular. É verdadeiramente a melhor assistência que já me foi dada.

"Aquele é Aro." Ele faz uma pausa e aponta um enfermeiro muito feminino, mas não se incomoda em me apresentar a ele. "Bem nós o chamamos de Joãozinho, mas ele não sabe o porquê." E ele não me diz _o_ porquê, também. E eu espero que... não, eu _rezo_ para que não tenha nada a ver com as suas regiões inferiores.

"Por que vocês o chamam assim?"

"Eu não sei, ele é apenas baixinho e parece que Elton John. _Joãozinho_."

Eu sufoco o riso por trás da minha mão. É realmente muito apropriado, e o fato de que ele não escapou _ninguém_ aviso é quase hilário. "Você sabe, eu pensei a mesma coisa!"

"Sim, todo mundo pensa", garante ele. "E Alice é _Pingo de gente_, por razões óbvias. Bem, não que o nome de Aro não fosse óbvio."

Alice é uma enfermeira baixinha e magrinha com cabelo preto curto e espetado e um sorriso contagiante. Nós já fomos apresentadas, ela veio até mim quando coloquei os pés no hospital, certificando-se de que estivéssemos familiarizadas imediatamente. Ela tem uma facilidade que é simpática, e de acordo com a lista de Emmett, ela está aprovada para eu sair.

Emmett de repente me olha nos olhos. "Precisamos descobrir um nome para você", ele anuncia.

"Oh, não", eu recuso. Eu tento ser educada, mas a última coisa que eu preciso é algum apelido humilhante me seguindo depois do meu primeiro dia. "Bella está bem."

"Você vai gostar, eu prometo." Ele me bate nas costas. Meio que dói, e eu esfrego o meu ombro com uma careta.

"Eu gosto do meu nome", eu resmungo.

"Não importa se você _gosta _do seu nome, Bella. Esse não é o ponto." Ele esfrega o queixo, pensativo antes de me puxar para ele. "Eu vou pensar sobre isso por um tempo", conclui.

_Maravilha_.

Eu continuo a segui-lo enquanto avaliamos nossos pacientes. Hoje eu sou apenas a sombra dele, amanhã, eu vou levar toda a equipe, enquanto ele se senta e me permite fazer todo o trabalho, também conhecido como "eu-sou-a-porra-de-um-preguiçoso-e-é-por-isso-que-eu-gosto-de-orientar-o-povo." É verdade, especialmente para pessoas como Emmett, e para que eles afirmam o contrário é apenas uma mentira cuidadosamente elaborada.

Estamos passando pela sala dos médicos quando vejo Emmett tenso. Uma médica alta, loira e absolutamente linda passa por nós. Ela está vestindo um jaleco branco bordado – embora tudo aconteça tão rapidamente que eu não consigo ler o que está escrito – e um estetoscópio adorna seu pescoço longo e gracioso. Ela é elegante vestindo calças e saltos.

Enquanto ela passa por nós, seus olhos encontram os de Emmett. Ambos os olhares escorrem hostilidade.

"Emmett." A voz dela é cortada quando ela balança a cabeça e passa por ele, com o que eu diria ser um pouco mais do que um olhar de pedra. Emmett muda seu tom de voz, seu corpo inteiro fica tenso pelo esforço de manter sua ridiculamente grande boca fechada. Ah, sim, ele está definitivamente segurando a escolha de uma palavra ou duas.

Ele não relaxa até que ela está fora de vista. Então, ele se vira para mim. "_Essa_", diz ele com uma explosão de irritação, "é a desculpa mais egocêntrica de médico que você vai encontrar aqui. Eu nem sequer me preocuparia em aprender seu nome."

Mas agora eu estou loucamente curiosa, é claro.

"Por quê? O que ela fez?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente. Eu sou uma otária para uma boa fofoca de hospital.

"Ela é uma cadela pretensiosa", diz ele asperamente. "Pensa que é Deus, simplesmente por causa de seu título. Pfftt. Eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe uma coisa ou duas sobre encontrar Jesus."

A partir do olhar em seus olhos, eu não acho que ele quis dizer ir à igreja.

"Bem, qual é o nome dela?" Eu persisto. "Eu poderia ter de chamá-la ou algo assim."

"Se você _quer mesmo _saber, é o Doutora Hale de merda", diz ele, e por um momento eu acho que ele está sendo engraçado e que ele está se referindo a ela como Satã ou algo assim.

"Doutora inferno*?"

_*Bella confundiu Hale com Hell (inferno)._

"Sim. É muito conveniente, na verdade."

Na verdade, eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre os médicos idiotas, já que eu tenho trabalhado com eles há anos. É sempre o mesmo cenário – um médico, ocasionalmente, começa sua carreira como um bom e modesto homem, em seguida, ele salva algumas vidas, recebe alguns contracheques, e de repente acha que é a grande merda em torno do campus – err, hospital. E às vezes ele é, mas geralmente ele não é. E geralmente, é chato e insultante. Especialmente, _especialmente_ , quando eles pensam que são melhores do que os enfermeiros – que o nosso trabalho é menos importante – que não estamos passando 12 horas de um dia rebentando nossas bundas para salvar vidas também.

O que é ainda mais irritante é quando eles pensam que são sexy, mas realmente não são. E se eles _são_ ligeiramente bonitos, então Deus me livre, não haverá qualquer espaço de sobra depois que eles empinam seus enormes egos dentro da sala.

Eu prometi há muito tempo nunca namorar um médico. A perspectiva só é boa em teoria – no mundo real, eles são arrogantes, rudes, e geralmente pouco atraentes.

Mas isso foi antes de eu conseguir um emprego no Harborview Medical Center, para ser treinada por um enfermeiro chamado Emmett McCarty, e ser apresentada a um pequeno arrogante e ainda incrivelmente sexy pra caramba – Doutor Edward Cullen.

Este é o meu – por assim dizer – pequeno juízo final, também conhecido como o dia em que o meu mundo parou de fazer sentido.

* * *

_**Espero ansiosa pela opinião de vocês! Doctor's Orders ocupará o lugar de Mask Of Indifference nas terças-feiras.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Nossa, estou muito feliz com o carinho de vocês! Obrigada! **

**Como prometido, quero mandar beijos especiais para as minhas leitoras profissionais da saúde:**

**_Kessy Roads_ e _Vilin Forni_ \- enfermeiras.**

**_Kjessica_ \- estudante de enfermagem.**

**_Anna R Black_ \- agente de saúde.**

**Mais alguém?**

**Agora... quem quer conhecer o Doutor Idio... ops, Doutor Cullen? **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Chamando o Dr. Idiota**

(Beta – LeiliPattz)

Tudo começou com um telefonema. Ou para ser mais precisa – um grande número de chamadas telefônicas.

Alec e eu estávamos namorando há quase dois anos, quando recebi a primeira ligação. Não era nada mais do que o som de uma respiração assustadora e pesada, que foi interrompida abruptamente quando o interlocutor desligou o telefone. Eu teria ligado de volta, mas o número era bloqueado.

A segunda ligação foi a mesma coisa.

A terceira foi mais interessante, até porque eu descobri que o interlocutor era um homem, mas, principalmente, porque ele era um homem muito, muito zangado. E eu estava sozinha e fui pega desprevenida. E depois de todo esse tempo de suspeitar que tudo isso era sobre alguma prostituta secreta com quem Alec estava trepando, acabou por ser o marido idiota da prostituta secreta.

"Quem é?" ele perguntou irritado. "E por que diabos a minha esposa continua ligando para você?"

Eu me irritei com o seu comentário, recusando-me a ceder primeiro. "Hei, babaca você me ligou. Quem é _você_?"

"É uma mulher, porra?"

"Quem quer saber?"

"Quem mais mora com você?"

"Eu não vou responder até que me diga quem você é."

"_Porra_!"

Ele desligou, só para ligar de volta de uma hora mais tarde, quando estava mais calmo. Eu quase não atendi, mas é claro que eu tinha minhas próprias suspeitas e estava pronta para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Então eu peguei o telefone, me preparando internamente para outro jogo de gritos com esse estranho, só para ouvi-lo pedir desculpas.

"Sinto muito", disse ele com uma voz agonizante. "Mas eu acho que a minha mulher está me traindo. Eu sei que é terrível. Mas esse número aparece em toda a nossa conta de telefone. Alguém mais vive com você?"

Alguém vivia comigo – Alec, meu namorado, meu amante. O homem da casa enquanto eu estava fora trabalhando por doze – às vezes quatorze – horas por dia.

Eu ainda defendi Alec para aquele homem, não querendo admitir a um estranho que eu tinha sido tão cega. Na verdade, tínhamos muito em comum, e provavelmente poderíamos ter sido melhores amigos. Quando eu confrontei Alec, jogando informações falsas e acusações contra ele, ele cedeu sob a pressão. Ele cedeu e admitiu ter fodido a prostituta por quase seis meses.

Eu nunca me senti tão tola.

Eu também nunca fiquei tão impotente, de repente sem nenhum lugar para ir. A casa pertencia a ele, assim como quase tudo dentro dela. Eu fui forçada a ficar com uma amiga por um mês, enquanto caçava para um apartamento e, finalmente, comecei a procurar entre outros hospitais da região, do estado e, finalmente, nos hospitais a centenas de quilômetros de distância.

Eu fui atraída para o meu estado natal, Washington, e uma conversa com o meu pai fechou o negócio. Ele ficou feliz de me ter por perto. Dessa forma, eu poderia até mesmo passar os feriados com ele, algo que eu vergonhosamente não havia feito em anos.

Comecei a me candidatar nos hospitais em Seattle no dia seguinte. Assim que uma entrevista foi marcada, eu voei para casa para ficar com o meu pai, Charlie, que vivia em uma pequena cidade a cerca de três horas de distância. Ele me ajudou a encontrar um apartamento e o Harborview Medical Center me ofereceu um emprego em uma unidade médica.

Isto me trouxe até aqui – de pé no meio do corredor, bolsos lotados com suprimentos de intravenosa, tubos, gaze e fita, com os braços repletos de quatro copos de comprimidos e o carrinho que estou desesperadamente me agarrando. Eu estou vestindo um jaleco comprido que deixou Emmett emocionado devido ao espaço de um bolso extra.

"Eu usaria um desses se não parecesse pra caralho feminino", diz ele, admirando a profundidade e a largura que o bolso extra oferece. Sua voz é melancólica. "As meninas têm tanta sorte."

"Dificilmente", eu resmungo.

"Vamos lá, _Bolsos_. Vamos fazer essa intravenosa."

E foi assim que eu ganhei o meu novo apelido.

Nós seguimos adiante, cumprindo a nossa missão, mas quando Aro me pergunta se eu quero fazer uma intravenosa _nele_ \- como prática – Emmett sobe nas tamancas.

"_Cara_! Ela tem sido uma enfermeira por três anos..."

"Quatro anos", eu o corrijo.

"Quatro anos", diz ele. "Ela sabe como fazer uma intravenosa. Então não pense por um segundo que você irá bajulá-la para fazer todo o seu trabalho."

"Eu estava apenas pedindo a ela, idiota" Aro diz bufando, e mostra o dedo do meio para Emmett antes de sair de perto de nós. Emmett olha para ele enquanto se retira, e eu abafo o riso por trás da minha mão.

**XxxXxxX**

Descemos para o almoço.

"Nunca coma na sala de descanso", diz Emmett. "Esses idiotas não irão deixá-la em paz por dois segundos. É impossível obter um momento de paz." Ele pesca um pequeno telefone sem fio cinza do bolso e balança para mim. "E certifique-se sempre de desligar isso." Ele gorjeia musicalmente.

"Desligar o telefone... entendi."

"Agora, você tem que ser muito cuidadosa com o que come aqui. Nem tudo é comestível." Nós caminhamos até o balcão que mantém a comida quente, onde uma muito comovente senhora está esperando com os braços cruzados e uma carranca aborrecida no rosto. Duvido que ela alguma vez tenha sorrido.

"Tudo o que eles servem por aqui é frango maldito", diz Emmett, alto o suficiente para a merendeira e todos ao nosso redor ouvir, mas ela não se mexe. Ele continua me guiando, embora. "Frango frito, frango assado, frango grelhado. Trabalhar aqui irá transformá-la em um maldito frango, eu juro por Deus." Nós paramos na frente da grade, que tem uma fila de hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes embalados. "O grelhado é, às vezes, decente. Naturalmente, você sempre pode aproveitar a salada se você gostar dessas merdas."

"Tudo bem", eu digo. Isso não é diferente do último lugar que eu trabalhei. Eu pego um cheeseburger.

"E não coma as batatas fritas, a menos que você os veja retirá-las a partir da gordura", avisa.

Nós terminamos de pegar a nossa comida, pagamos, e nos sentamos. Eu sou de repente atingida com um pensamento.

"Você sabe, você é realmente um instrutor incrível", eu digo sério. Para outros, isso pode parecer absurdo, mas ninguém jamais se incomodou em me contar sobre as áreas de alimentação ou descanso, ou me deu um resumo decentemente e confiável de que evitar. E essas são informações valiosas.

"Claro que eu sou", diz ele convencido. "Você acabou de descobrir isso?"

"Além disso, a última pessoa que me orientou agiu como se eu tivesse em seu caminho. Mas _você_ fica para trás e me deixa fazer tudo. Se fosse qualquer coisa, _você_ fica no _meu_ caminho."

Emmett parece confuso enquanto aperta uma quantidade nada saudável de maionese em seu sanduíche. Ele espalha com uma faca de plástico. "Você ficar no meu caminho? Inferno, quem eu oriento faz todo o meu trabalho! Como alguém poderia _não_ querer essa merda?"

_Eu sabia_.

"Então você me disse quem evitar. Quem é seguro?"

Ele empurra uma batata frita quente e gordurosa na boca. "Alice é muito legal", diz ele. "Muito fodidamente feliz no início da manhã, mas ainda assim legal. Nós saímos fora do trabalho, às vezes. Jasper também."

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Quem é Jasper?"

"Ele é um farmacêutico – um dos únicos decentes – a maioria dos outros são irritantes como o inferno e Alice é apaixonada por ele. Ela não vai admitir, mas ela é a única a correr para a farmácia cinquenta vezes por dia por coisas estúpidas como... a merda de laxantes."

"Isso é doce", eu comento. Emmett me olha astutamente.

"Certo", ele diz, secamente. "O romance sobre laxantes. Posso ver o roteiro de um filme já."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Oh, há Angela também. Ela é legal. Muito tranquila, apesar de parecer um pouco sensível, mas ela nunca irá te chatear, o que é uma coisa boa."

Eu concordo com a cabeça.

"Eric trabalha no transporte de pacientes. Ele é muito legal. Ele sai com a gente, às vezes, também."

"O que vocês fazem?"

"Bebemos depois do trabalho, maratonas de Madden... Você sabe – coisas diferentes."

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Maratonas de Madden?"

"Sim. Xbox. Football..." Ele para de falar como se eu fosse uma idiota e eu olho para ele.

"Eu sei o que é Madden*", eu digo maliciosamente, e eu só posso imaginar a atrocidade daquelas noites. Gostaria de saber se Alice sai com eles quando a programação é football.

_*Madden NFL – jogo de football americano para o Xbox._

"Você deve sair com a gente em breve", diz ele. Ele não espera por uma resposta antes de prosseguir. "Oh! Alguém que você deve evitar é Jessica, a nossa secretária. Essa cadela fofoca mais que a Tyra Banks. Não lhe diga nada, a menos que você queira ver o assunto na primeira página da porra do jornal que eles passam em torno a cada mês."

Concordo com a cabeça. "Jessica. Pior do que Tyra Banks. Entendi."

"Então há Shelly. Ela é como a mãe pata de toda a bagunça fodida no nosso andar. Deus a abençoe por tentar. Não fale palavrão na frente dela... Ela não gosta disso." Ele toca sua orelha esquerda e estremece como se estivesse revivendo uma memória dolorosa.

Ele dá uma mordida grande em seu hambúrguer. Com a boca cheia de comida que ele diz: "E, claro, você me conhece, Emmett McCarty, mais conhecido como o filho da puta mais legal que você já conheceu." Ele pisca, um ato menos encantador por sua exibição aberta de alimento mastigado.

**XxxXxxX**

Eu falo com o médico sexy antes de realmente vê-lo. Nossa operação ocorre através do telefone, então eu obviamente não tinha ideia de como ele era sexy na época.

Se eu o tivesse visto antes, talvez eu tivesse posto de lado sua grosseria. Talvez eu tivesse sido distraída por sua beleza e esquecido a nossa conversa completamente.

É engraçado como as coisas funcionam.

"Então, Emmett está fazendo um bom trabalho facilitando as coisas para você?" Alice usa seu pequeno pé para impulsionar-se para frente em sua cadeira de rodinhas enquanto distraidamente reúne os prontuários.

"Tanto quanto possível", eu lhe asseguro. "Eu definitivamente sei quem evitar."

Seus olhos encaram os meus. "Ele falou merda sobre mim?" Ela está suspeita.

"Não", eu rapidamente asseguro. "Ele disse que você era legal. Por quê?"

Ela relaxa, embora não completamente, e começa a sua história. "Emmett acha que é engraçado. Ele gosta de criar todas essas histórias malucas sobre mim e dizer às pessoas novas para me evitar como a peste."

Eu acho graça. "Como o quê?"

"Coisas diferentes. Ele disse a uma pessoa que eu era esquizofrênica e poderia atacar a qualquer momento, e que ela deveria sobretudo proteger suas costas, visto que esse era o meu principal interesse de ataque."

Eu sorrio.

"Oh, e ele disse a outra pessoa que eu e Aro estávamos tendo um caso de amor secreto. Quero dizer, sério, você _viu_ Aro. Uma de suas pernas é mais curta que a outra! Ele manca quando anda."

"Não uh!"

"Juro por Deus. Não é óbvio, mas eu totalmente vejo."

Eu não posso mais me segurar – eu rio em voz alta, ganhando o interesse de Jessica a vários metros de distância.

"Você tem certeza que ele não disse nada sobre mim?" Alice exige.

"Sim, Alice. Eu tenho certeza."

"Eu vou descobrir se ele disse, você sabe."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

Ela se recosta contra sua cadeira, parecendo exausta, e suspira. "Quando no inferno teremos prontuários sem papel? Gastamos mais tempo escrevendo nessas merdas do que cuidando dos pacientes."

"Você _sabe_ que isso irá acontecer em junho", Jessica responde, claramente escutando a nossa conversa.

Alice revira os olhos, mas não responde.

"Bolsos!" Emmett de repente surge do nada. "Os exames de laboratório do Senhor Williams acabaram de voltar e sua hemoglobina está em 7,8. Você se importaria de chamar o médico para mim?"

Sento-me reta, surpresa que Emmett esteja realmente fazendo algum trabalho. "Claro."

Eu abro a lista médicos no computador e percorro os nomes, e encontro o nome em algum lugar perto do topo. _Dr. Cullen_.

Alice sai da estação das enfermeiras enquanto eu chamo o Pager dele. Nem mesmo cinco minutos mais tarde, ele liga de volta.

_Excelente serviço dos médicos aqui_, eu penso bem humorada. Eles geralmente nunca retornam as ligações tão rapidamente.

A voz é suave, quando ele fala, as palavras fluem através do receptor como seda. Ele parece cansado, mas alerta.

"Aqui é o Doutor Cullen, o meu Pager foi chamado."

"Oh, oi Doutor Cullen, meu nome é Bella. Eu chamei a respeito do Sr. Williams, o seu paciente do 434, que foi internado com uma hemorragia gastrointestinal. Sua hemoglobina depois de duas horas acabou de voltar e está em 7,8."

Há uma pausa na outra extremidade da linha. Por um momento, eu me pergunto se eu já o perdi. Finalmente, ele fala. "E o que as minhas recomendações dizem?"

Sua voz não é mais gentil. Eu recuo e me esforço para encontrar o prontuário, amaldiçoando minhas habilidades de enfermeira por não tê-lo pronto e em mãos.

"Umm... um momento..."

Ele não me dá a chance de encontrá-lo.

"Se você tivesse se preocupado em ler as ordens médicas teria visto que no prontuário diz para me chamar só se estivesse abaixo de 7,5."

"Oh. Eu uh..."

"Obrigado." Suas palavras, que soam muito ingratas dado o seu significado, são cortadas pelo clique do receptor.

Eu fico olhando para o telefone na minha mão, pasma.

"Que idiota", eu falo para mim mesma. De repente, Alice está de volta ao meu lado. Ela me ouviu.

"Oh, você está falando do Dr. Cullen?" ela pergunta com uma risadinha. "Ele é normalmente legal, mas pode ter seus momentos. Emmett deveria tê-la avisado. Você está bem?"

Seus olhos de repente se enchem de preocupação, pois ela se preocupa comigo.

"Oh sim", eu digo, recusando a sua preocupação. Eu respiro fundo e ofereço a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Nada que eu não possa lidar."

Mas o meu desagrado com o médico quente é alimentado com o que eu acho que é um ódio muito justificado.

Mais tarde naquela semana, uma hora ou mais depois do almoço, eu ouçoJessica conversando com um flebotomista* ruiva sobre o Dr. Cullen. Elas falam baixinho, fofoca presunçosa escorrendo de cada palavra, mas eu ainda consigo escutar que o Dr. Cullen é bom de se ver. Além disso, ele tem um pai, também Dr. Cullen, que carrega exatamente os mesmos atributos no que diz respeito à beleza.

_*Profissional responsável por fazer uma incisão praticada na veia. Desde o ato de colher o sangue para um exame laboratorial até realizar uma sangria._

Eu me vejo reconhecidamente curiosa sobre ele. Mas parece que alguns médicos recebem automaticamente um impulso em sua aparência simplesmente por causa de seu título. Qualquer Zé ninguém de repente se torna um gato digno de briga.

Eu não caio nessa. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Se há uma coisa que eu prometi no começo da minha carreira, é que eu nunca namoraria um médico.

No entanto, isso não me impede de ficar curiosa.

Por volta das quatro horas, eu finalmente encontro a oportunidade de trabalhar em alguns prontuários. Eu coloco os prontuários dos meus pacientes em uma mesa e me mantenho ocupada, nunca me importando com o fato de que eu não vi Emmett em mais de uma hora. Sem o seu vozeirão, há, finalmente, um momento de paz.

Eu aproveito alguns minutos sem interrupção. Então, através da minha visão periférica, eu vejo alguém sentar-se à minha frente, do outro lado da mesa. Eu olho automaticamente.

Eu suspiro.

Ele é um jovem médico, talvez em seus trinta e poucos anos, com cabelo cor de bronze chocante e uma mandíbula forte. Seu nariz é reto, curvando-se um pouco no final, seus lábios carnudos. Seus olhos, situados sob sobrancelhas espessas, estão abatidos e escondidos.

Ele não olha para mim, não me reconhece em tudo, mas em vez disso abre um prontuário e começa a folhear o seu conteúdo. Eu rapidamente tento me recuperar antes que ele me veja de boca aberta.

_Este_ é o Dr. Cullen?

_Médicos sexy assim só existem em Grey's Anatomy._

Eu abaixo o meu olhar e sinto uma súbita onda de irritação ao me lembrar da nossa conversa ontem. Ele tinha sido um idiota, mas provavelmente nem sequer sabia que era comigo que ele tinha falado. Idiotas não perdem tempo com pretextos como se lembrar de nomes. Mas agora aqui está ele, evitando conversa, contato visual e todas as outras interações humanas normais.

Aqui está ele, ainda um idiota.

Então de repente ele me aborda. "Você tem a Senhora Carter do quarto 434?"

Meu olhar se encaixa ao dele e eu fico instantaneamente em êxtase por um par de esmeraldas verdes que parecem nem frios nem cruéis. Eles parecem cansados. A voz é a mesma de veludo, dolorosamente familiar, apesar da nossa breve conversa, e eu sei imediatamente que é a mesma pessoa.

Eu me recomponho, me ajeitando um pouco enquanto isso. Eu levo anos para encontrar a minha voz, e eu fico irritada por ele me afetar dessa maneira.

"Hum, não. Angela está cuidando dela. Gostaria que eu a chamasse?"

Ele fica de pé. "Por favor. Você pode pedir a ela para me encontrar lá?" Ele vai embora rapidamente, sem esperar uma resposta.

Abstenho-me de revirar os olhos e disco o número de telefone de Angela. Ela responde e garante-me que está em seu caminho para o quarto.

Com o Dr. Cullen desaparecido, eu sou capaz de respirar de novo.

Eles ficam fora por vários minutos. Eventualmente, ele se senta na cadeira em frente a mim novamente, impassível retornando aos seus prontuários sem um agradecimento ou mais reconhecimento. Eu não deixo isso me incomodar, e, em vez disso, me concentro em evitar o seu olhar também.

Ele coloca o prontuário no rack e sai alguns minutos mais tarde. Ele não diz adeus.

Desta vez eu reviro os olhos. Será que um pouco de cortesia comum mataria esses médicos? Seu comportamento arrogante é francamente cansativo.

Eu fico de mau humor, com esperança de fazer uma pausa rápida para ir ao banheiro. A porta do banheiro na nossa sala de descanso está fechada, como de costume, mas eu tento abri-la com a suposição de que estará trancada se estiver ocupado.

Eu vejo Angela pé no espelho tentando disfarçar seus olhos vermelhos. Nós duas saltamos e, em um lapso de julgamento estranho, eu esqueço meus modos e olho fixamente para ela. Cinco segundos passam. Então eu me lembro o que eu estou fazendo.

"Puxa, Angela! Eu sinto muito!" Peço desculpas. Ouço suas garantias de que está tudo bem enquanto eu saio e fecho a porta.

Sento-me na mesma mesa onde almoçamos para esperar, mas ela não leva muito tempo. Seus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e ela evita o meu olhar.

"Eu estou pronta agora", diz ela timidamente de cabeça baixa.

"Você está bem?" Eu imediatamente pergunto. Eu sei que eu sou nova por aqui, e ela não me conhece, mas parece rude fingir que está tudo bem, quando, obviamente, ela está chateada ao ponto de lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem", diz ela, mas seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente com o pensamento. "Eu só estou sendo excessivamente sensível novamente." Ela dá uma risada sombria. "As pessoas ficam dizendo que eu preciso criar coragem."

"Alguém disse alguma coisa para você?"

Ela olha para mim intencionalmente. "Não foi nada."

"Deve ser _alguma coisa_. Você parece muito chateada com isso."

Por que eu sou sempre tão persistente? Eu espero que ela me diga para me foder, mas em vez disso ela suspira e enxuga os olhos com seu lenço.

"Dr. Cullen pode ser apenas um idiota", diz ela. O palavrão soa estranho vindo de seus lábios, uma observação que chama meu interesse. Ela deve estar realmente chateada. Eu franzo a testa e me endireito no meu lugar.

"O que ele fez?" Eu exijo. Eu estou aqui há apenas dois dias e já vi lágrimas derramadas em nome desse idiota. Eu nunca consigo compreender por que os médicos pensam automaticamente que foram concedidos com o título de Deus – como se só _eles_ importassem, e não pessoas inocentes e doces como Angela.

Ou eu, porra.

Ela funga e desloca-se para o outro pé. Ela parece que quer se sentar, mas eu suponho que ela deva estar tentando escapar assim que puder e, consequentemente, renuncia a seu próprio conforto. Ela permanece de pé.

"Bem, o paciente perguntou a ele sobre os efeitos colaterais de um dos novos remédios que começou a tomar, e quando ele terminou, eu perguntei-lhe se as ondas de calor eram um efeito colateral também. O paciente tinha me perguntado isso antes, Bella. Eu só queria ter certeza que o tópico havia sido abordado." Ela me olha desesperadamente, implorando para eu entender. "Bem, se ele virou para mim e, bem na frente da paciente e sua família, me disse que aquele não era momento de aula. Que era momento de cuidar do paciente. Ele me disse que talvez eu devesse ter prestado mais atenção na escola _enfermagem_ e, talvez, então, eu soubesse a resposta." Ela diz "enfermagem" como se fosse uma coisa ruim, levando-me a crer que o Dr. Cullen a abordou de uma forma similar. Seu rosto está ficando vermelho enquanto ela revive a memória.

Eu estou chocada. "Você está brincando comigo?" Eu choramingo.

Ela parece chocada com o meu desabafo. "Não", ela diz pateticamente. "Eu nunca fiquei tão... _envergonhada_! Até mesmo a família da paciente veio e me pediu desculpas depois que tudo estava acabado. Eles disseram que ele não tinha o direito de ser tão duro comigo. Foi... Deus, foi humilhante." Ela sopra em seu lenço. Felizmente, ela está começando a se acalmar.

"Bem, existem médicos idiotas em todos os lugares, Angela", eu digo, na esperança de acalmá-la um pouco. "Uma vez um médico _gritou _comigo na frente do paciente."

Ela fica assustada. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu trouxe as luvas do tamanho errado."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Sim. Então eu gentilmente lhe disse para não gritar comigo, nem agora nem nunca. Então eu saí e não voltei. A enfermeira responsável teve que ajudá-lo."

"Bem, Dr. Cullen não gritou comigo, felizmente", disse ela amargamente. "Ele falou comigo como se eu fosse a maior idiota do mundo."

_Não, Angela. O maior idiota do mundo é o médico que acha que nunca vai receber o troco por suas ações_.

Mas eu não digo isso. Eu apenas sorrio com simpatia.

"Não deixe que isso te incomode, Angela. Algumas pessoas são idiotas. Isso é problema deles, não seu."

Ela não parece convencida.

"Nunca ouviu falar de karma?" Eu pergunto vagamente. "Ele existe, sabe?"

Ela sorri, mas é obviamente forçado. "Obrigada, Bella. Espero que você esteja certa." Ela verifica o relógio e olha para a porta. "Eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho. Obrigada pela conversa."

"Não se preocupe", eu digo, e ela me oferece um último sorriso seco antes de deixar a sala de descanso.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Dr. Cullen está cuidando de um dos meus pacientes hoje. Eu tento não pensar muito nele – sobre seus olhos verdes, sua forte mandíbula, ou nas lágrimas de Ângela por causa dele – mas é difícil às vezes.

Em um ponto, eu admito que não sei como fazer um pedido de laboratório básico no computador. Jessica torna sua missão me ensinar e me encontro presa em seu computador por sólidos trinta minutos enquanto ela alternadamente reclama do sistema e mostra-me o que fazer.

Eu não vejo a abordagem do Dr. Cullen. Não até que Jessica cumprimenta-o abertamente.

"Olá, Dr. Cullen. Como você está hoje?"

Ela está quase desmaiando de sua cadeira com a visão dele. Ele está à procura de um prontuário, mas faz uma pausa para olhar para ela. Então seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Eu estou bem, Jessica." Ele olha para o lado. Eu pisco e faço o mesmo.

"Que prontuário você está procurando?" Ela pergunta ansiosa. Minha lição no computador é abandonada e ela salta para ajudá-lo. Eu me esforço para não rolar os olhos.

Mas, para a sorte dele é um paciente _meu_. E o prontuário está diretamente em frente a mim, sob meu braço como se eu estivesse protegendo-o do Dr. Cullen e do mundo. Eu nem percebo que está comigo até que Jessica esteja erguendo-o longe de mim.

"Aqui está!" ela exclama. "Parece que Bella estava escondendo de você, Dr. Cullen."

Eu considero assassinar Jessica, e mesmo debato lugares para esconder o corpo, mas não há tempo.

"Bella, esta paciente é sua?"

Estou chocada por ele se lembrar do meu nome – embora tenham passado cinco segundos desde sua última expressão – mas abstenho-me do suspiro dramático.

"Sim, senhor." Eu quero me matar por tê-lo chamado de senhor. Eu perdi absolutamente todos os pingos de dignidade que tenho.

"Estou prestes a ir vê-la."

_Umm... ok_. Isso é o que eu quero dizer. O que eu realmente digo é nada. O que eu realmente _faço_ é arrastar bunda atrás dele enquanto ele caminha pelo corredor. E eu tento muita, muita dificuldade de não olhar para a _sua_ bunda, porque ele renuncia seu jaleco hoje e _porra, _ele fica sexy em _scrubs*_.

_*Não há uma palavra em português para traduzir scrubs. A minha cunhada é enfermeira e ela me disse que eles chamam de uniforme. Aqui, o profissional da saúde os usa no centro cirúrgico; nos Estados Unidos, eles os usam dentro do hospital – como um uniforme mesmo – por baixo do jaleco. Médicos, enfermeiros e outros profissionais de dentro do hospital geralmente são diferenciados pela cor do scrubs. Eu particularmente acho que uniforme não é a palavra correta, então, como todo mundo sabe que eu estou falando, ficará scrubs mesmo._

_Eu totalmente daria em cima dele_.

Mas que diabos! Será que _eu_ acabo de pensar nisso mesmo?

Eu não _saio_ com médicos. Nerds arrogantes que de repente acham que são um presente de Deus para a humanidade? Isso seria um ponto negativo. Um grande, _grande_ ponto negativo.

Embora com os braços fortes do Dr. Cullen e seus cabelos 'fodíveis', eu tenho dificuldade em imaginá-lo lendo histórias em quadrinhos e se masturbando nas cenas da Princesa Leia. Pelo contrário, a minha imaginação corre numa direção muito mais pervertida.

Nós entramos no quarto da paciente, onde ele sorri e encanta até as meias da pobre senhora. Ele tem grandes habilidades com isso, fica muito claro. Na verdade, ele não parece tão ruim assim. Não é como aquela vez no telefone. E, definitivamente, não é digno de levar enfermeiras inocentes às lágrimas.

Talvez seja um ato. É tudo uma farsa. _Obviamente._

Ele fala com a paciente por alguns minutos, e então algo acontece. Algo glorioso, que abre o céu e faz com que os anjos cantem e a pequena luz de oportunidade desça sobre o quarto.

Ele me dá a oportunidade de corrigi-lo. Uma oportunidade que a maioria dos enfermeiros iria ignorar, mas eu estou muito interessada em discutir porque... bem, é pelo paciente, depois de tudo. _Certo_.

O diabo no meu ombro cacareja maliciosamente.

"Eu vou mudar o seu medicamento para dor para Vicodin", diz ele. "Você poderá tomar de um a dois comprimidos a cada quatro a seis horas, se você precisar, ok? Basta pedir a sua enfermeira. Você precisa de algo para a dor agora?"

Senhora Benson concorda. Eu limpo minha garganta, mas o Dr. Cullen me ignora.

"Senhorita, um..."

"É Bella", eu digo com uma voz doce, açucarada. Acho que ele esqueceu meu nome, afinal. Fodido.

Ele me dá _aquele olhar_. "Bella. Você pode buscar para a Senhora Benson algo para a dor, por favor?" Pergunta ele friamente, me mandando sair do quarto. É um completo cento e oitenta graus do tom que ele usou com sua paciente.

Mas eu não saio. "Eu realmente não acho que a sua escolha de medicação contra a dor seja uma boa ideia", eu digo, em vez, reunindo todas as minhas forças internas, do meu pai e do pai dele pai e, inferno, _de todos_ os pais. Essa não sou eu, mas eu sou obrigada a ir até o fim. _Por Angela_.

Eu posso praticamente ouvir a tensão de seus músculos já que cada fibra de seu corpo fica tensa. Ele olha para mim e seus olhos escurecem. "Oh Bem, infelizmente para você, você é apenas uma enfermeira, _Bella_ . Você não pode discutir isso."

_Apenas uma enfermeira_. Eu quero socá-lo até derrubá-lo.

Sua voz é tão escura, tão fria, que qualquer outro provavelmente recuaria, mas isso seria demonstrar fraqueza. E se há uma coisa que eu não vou fazer no meu momento de definição – no momento em que eu, enfermeira Bella Swan, confronto Dr. Cullen, um feito que provavelmente deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo e provavelmente nunca será feito novamente em toda a espécie dos enfermeiros – é demonstrar fraqueza.

"Eu estou apenas cuidando do interesse da minha paciente, Dr. Cullen." Eu olho para a Senhora Benson, que olha para nós dois com olhos arregalados e cautelosos. "Você gostaria que fizéssemos isso, não é Senhora Benson?"

"Por favor, me esclareça, _Bella_, por que motivo você acha que a minha escolha de medicação para dor é uma má decisão."

Isto pode não ser o melhor argumento do mundo, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa. Deve irritá-lo, pelo menos, o que é realmente o meu objetivo. Então eu vou adiante.

"Bem, _Dr. Cullen_, a Senhora Benson foi admitida com a coluna fraturada, o que faz com que ela se queixe de dor quase constantemente. Podemos _supor_ que ela seja aliviada pelo Vicodin, mas com base na minha experiência anterior com fraturas e osteoporose, eu duvido. Supondo-se que não fique aliviada, ela estará solicitando a dose máxima de dois comprimidos de Vicodin a cada quatro horas, o que são 1000mg de Tylenol a cada quatro horas. Isso acaba sendo 5.000 mg de Tylenol por dia. Parece um pouco demais para uma mulher de 80 anos de idade, você não acha?"

Eu fiz isso – eu o confrontei na frente de seu paciente, fazendo exatamente o mesmo movimento "Cullen-dramalhão" que ele havia feito com Angela. Pelo menos, é isso que eu o chamei.

Eu olho para ele diretamente nos olhos, a minha voz continua calma e inabalável. Estou certa de que, se olhares pudessem matar, eu teria caído morta. Seu olhar é letal.

Eu quero me encolher num canto, mas eu defendo o meu território. É muito tarde, tarde demais para recuar agora – não sem parecer estúpida.

"_Bella."_ Meu Deus com o meu nome. "Eu defino os parâmetros por uma razão. É o seu trabalho como _enfermeira_ monitorar seu consumo e garantir que ela não entre em uma overdose."

"_Dr. Cullen_." É isso mesmo – dois podem jogar este jogo. "Você pode tentar se justificar durante todo o dia, mas a realidade é que a próxima enfermeira irá dar a ela o medicamento para dor quando for devido, se a paciente estiver com dor. Da forma como _você_ ordenou. E isso irá colocá-la em perigo de insuficiência hepática."

Seus olhos brilham na Senhora Benson, que parece completamente entretida pela nossa exibição. Eu estou surpresa que ela não tenha tocado a campainha para pedir um balde de pipoca ainda.

Então seus olhos estão de volta nos meus, escuros e com raiva. "Nós vamos acabar de discutir isso lá fora."

Eu saio sem me preocupar em esperar por ele. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo mais eu posso continuar com isso. Não é como eu costumo agir. Eu posso me defender, com certeza. Mas iniciar tal comportamento corajoso? Com alguém tão intimidador como Dr. Cullen, nem menos? E sexy, não vamos esquecer sexy.

Mas eu penso em Angela, e nas lágrimas dela, e eu percebo que tudo vale à pena.

Então eu sinto uma mão firme no meu braço, me girando. Estou pressionada contra a parede, e toda a ferocidade, toda a fúria que é o Dr. Cullen é canalizada em mim em uma furiosa e implacável carranca. Ele não libera seu aperto, mas estou ciente de que eu poderia facilmente gritar se as coisas ficarem desesperadas.

Isso realmente não me faz sentir muito melhor.

"O _que_ você pensa que está fazendo?" ele sussurra para mim, seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu estou desconfiada e, francamente, um pouco irritada que ele esteja me tocando ao mesmo tempo mostrando a bunda dessa maneira. Já para não falar, um pouquinho excitada.

_O que há de errado comigo?_

Eu arrebato rapidamente meu braço de seu aperto, revoltada comigo mesma.

"Só protegendo a minha paciente de erros médicos prejudiciais", eu digo maliciosamente.

"Há hora para discutir essas coisas, e não inclui o leito dela. E definitivamente não na frente da minha paciente." Ele mantém a voz baixa para que ele não leve para o corredor, mas seu tom de voz é forte o suficiente para cortar aço.

"Sim, bem, há hora para discutir suas queixas com uma enfermeira, se você não gosta do que ela está fazendo. _E definitivamente não na frente do paciente_."

Ele está confuso, mas não menos irritado. "Do que você está falando?" ele sibila.

"Estou falando de você humilhar Angela na frente do seu paciente no outro dia."

Eu vejo o reconhecimento nos olhos dele, mas ele tão rapidamente se livra dele. "O que aconteceu entre mim e outra enfermeira não é da sua preocupação. Você deveria ser sábia para se preocupar consigo mesma, _Bella._"

"Bem, eu acho que é um pouco difícil quando a minha amiga está morrendo de chorar no banheiro por causa do que você fez!"

Meu dedo está de repente, apontando para o peito dele, provavelmente cometendo um milhão de tragédias médico-enfermeira de algum tipo. Eu me pergunto se posso entrar em apuros por isso. Eu me pergunto se _ele_ pode ficar em apuros por isso.

Então eu me sinto mal por Angela. Eu, obviamente, apenas a revelei, espero que ela não tivesse o objetivo de parecer forte e confiante.

"Talvez a sua amiga precise desenvolver uma espinha dorsal. O mundo é sujo, Bella. Nem todo mundo vai segurar sua mão e ser bom para ela."

Mas. Que. _Idiota_.

Assim como todos os médicos arrogantes que eu conheci, esse não é diferente. Dr. Cullen ganha o prêmio de o mais arrogante filho da puta do dia. E eu tive o suficiente.

Eu me afasto dele, longe da parede, e ele felizmente dá um passo para trás para me dar algum espaço. Eu provavelmente teria lançado o meu joelho em suas bolas se ele não tivesse, boa aparência ou não. Eu estou cheia.

"É chamado de humanidade", eu cuspi nele. "Cortesia comum. Não faça coisas ruins a seus colegas de trabalho. Somos uma equipe, _doutor_. Não seus escravos."

Eu caminho de volta para a estação das enfermeiras, deixando-o parado no corredor. Eu não sei o que fazer agora – Eu posso muito bem ficar sentada enquanto ele está aqui e fingir que nada disso aconteceu? Ele vai voltar a qualquer momento para terminar de olhar os prontuários...

Mas eu não tenho que decidir. Alice me encontra com olhos selvagens, e prontamente me agarra pelo braço e orienta-me para longe. Nós entramos na sala dos medicamentos.

"Que diabos foi isso?" ela exige com a respiração pesada e animada. Eu não sei qual diabos é o seu problema.

"O quê?" E pergunto inocentemente, não querendo me entregar, se ela estiver de fato, referindo-se a algo completamente alheio ao nosso pequeno show no corredor. Mas isso é altamente improvável. Sua sobrancelha erguida, duvidosa me diz isso.

"Sério?" Diz ela. "Você seriamente vai negar esse pequeno show que vocês dois acabaram de dar?"

Eu olho atrás de mim, preocupada. Mas a porta está fechada e não há mais ninguém aqui. "Será que outras pessoas nos viram?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente.

"Só eu, eu acho."

"Graças a Deus." Eu não me incomodo em esconder meu suspiro de alívio.

"O que foi aquilo, afinal?"

Não há nenhum ponto em mentir para ela. E se há uma pessoa aqui que eu posso confiar, eu acho que é ela.

"Eu discordei dele na frente de sua paciente", eu explico. Seus olhos se arregalam comicamente, então eu rapidamente dou o golpe para matar. "Hum... de propósito. Só para irritá-lo."

Sim, isso soa verdadeiramente nobre da minha parte. A novata que dá mijadas propositadamente em todos os médicos sexy. Devo aceitar o meu prêmio de Enfermeira do Ano agora ou mais tarde?

"Você está brincando!" sussurra excitada. "Mas por quê? Foi por causa do telefonema no outro dia?"

Eu começo a contar toda a história, começando com Angela e terminando com tudo o que ele disse antes de nos separarmos. Deixo de fora a parte sobre como bonita e clara sua pele era ou o quão bem seu pós barba cheirava enquanto ele estava usando cada grama de contenção para não me matar no corredor.

Ela responde com uma gargalhada. "Deus, eu não posso esperar para contar a Emmett sobre isso", diz ela.

Eu suspiro, meus olhos se arregalaram em alarme. "O quê? Não, você não pode dizer a Emmett", eu argumento.

"Por que não?"

"Eu não quero que isso vaze, Alice. Eu mal comecei a trabalhar aqui, faz apenas uma semana. Favor, por favor, _por favor,_ não diga a Emmett! "

Ela franze a testa em decepção, mas eventualmente concorda.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou", ela me assegura. "Seu segredo está seguro comigo, eu acho." Ela parece como se alguém tivesse acabado de chutar seu cachorro.

Eu suspiro de alívio e agradeço.

Nós lentamente voltamos para a estação das enfermeiras. Eu contemplo protelar, ou então me esconder no quarto de um paciente ou algo assim, mas eu me recuso a dar ao Dr. Cullen essa satisfação. Sem mencionar que a porta da sala dos medicamentos é diretamente visível de seu assento.

Eu secretamente espero que ele tenha ido.

Mas assim que saio da sala, eu vejo que ele ainda está lá. Ele está meditando sobre o prontuário, virando as páginas com mais força do que o necessário. Ele não me vê até que eu passo por ele na estação.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, com raiva, se estreitaram, e mais aquecidos do que eu me lembro de antes. Eles estão queimando, praticamente me convidando para uma revanche, simplesmente para que eu possa testemunhar a sua intensidade de tão perto novamente.

Eu escapo para a sala de descanso, tentando gerir as minhas respirações pesadas enquanto reavalio tudo o que aconteceu e a maneira que estou me sentindo atualmente.

Dr. Cullen, obviamente, tem algum tipo de louco poder vodu nos olhos, e cada fibra do meu ser terá que tomar precauções para evitar o seu efeito.

* * *

**N/A: Só para esclarecer, Edward é um hospitalista. Se você não tem certeza do que é, é o médico que cuida de você enquanto você está internado, se você não tiver um médico primário (ou qualquer médico, em alguns casos, então um cardiologista ou cirurgião poderá assumir se for necessário). Hospitalistas fazem rondas na Emergência, mas eles não são os primeiros médicos que o vêem quando você dá entrada no hospital. O médico da Emergência cuida de você primeiro. Rosalie é uma hospitalista também.**

**Nem tudo nessa história será a partir de experiências da minha vida real. Isso não é necessariamente como eu ou meus colegas de trabalho agimos. Se Emmett diz algo depreciativo sobre um paciente para Bella, por favor, não pense que todos os enfermeiros são assim ou falam dessa maneira. Algumas coisas são para o bem de entretenimento – caso contrário, eu teria acabado por trabalhar 7 dias por semana, que é, na verdade, ainda menos divertido do que parece.**

**N/T: Bem, a nossa autora é enfermeira e veremos muitas dessas explicações por aqui. Eu não sou profissional da saúde, mas farei o possível para explicar tudo da forma mais clara possível. Eu procurei saber se no Brasil existe a especialidade de Edward, e vejam o que eu encontrei: **

"**O médico hospitalista é uma especialidade em contínua ascensão nos EUA e começa a ter destaque aqui em nosso país. A natureza de seu trabalho implica na coordenação da assistência ao paciente da admissão até a alta hospitalar. Sendo assim, esse médico possui um perfil que pode ser utilizado de forma positiva ao auxiliar o gerenciamento de leitos em função da superlotação do pronto-socorro."**

* * *

_**Bem, o que acharam do Dr. Cullen? Ele mereceu o que Bella fez com ele? Será que Emmett irá descobrir o debate acalorado no corredor? **_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Beijo para:**

**Raskia - nossa fonoaudióloga**

**Adê - estudante de enfermagem.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Eu prefiro sucrilhos**

Eu não vejo o Dr. Cullen novamente pelo resto da semana. Não que eu tenha procurado por ele, ou qualquer coisa. Esta é apenas uma observação inocente.

No entanto, é logo evidente que Emmett está ciente do pequeno encontro que tivemos no corredor. Ele me cumprimenta uma manhã com um sorriso sagaz e discretamente diz: "Então... Eu ouvi que você e o Dr. Cullen fizeram uma pequena dança do acasalamento no corredor no outro dia."

Eu não posso esconder a minha exclamação de surpresa. Jessica, escuta, como de costume e lança um olhar sujo na minha direção.

"Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso?" Eu exijo com a minha voz baixa em advertência. Eu estava bastante certa de que Alice era a única pessoa que sabia. Será que ela me delatou?

A resposta de Emmett é simples. "Ele me disse."

"Ele? Quem é 'ele'?"

"Dr. Cullen, é claro. Vamos, Bolsos. Acorde". Ele acena com a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu imediatamente o chuto para longe.

Dr. Cullen falou sobre mim? _Puta merda_. Isso não pode ser bom.

"Você falou com ele?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente, e eu sei que devo soar patética. Eu deveria estar fingindo que não me importo com nada disso.

"Sim, a gente saiu", diz ele. Aparentemente a notícia é velha, mas eu estou surpresa.

"Bem, por que você não disse nada?" Meu tom é de acusação. Eu não quero soar dessa maneira, mas caramba, teria sido bom saber. Ele poderia ter acrescentado essa merda antes ou depois de seu estúpido discurso sobre Tyra Banks.

Ele parece confuso. "Devo escrever uma lista de todos com quem eu saio ou algo assim?" Pergunta ele, sarcasticamente.

"Cale a boca, Emmett. Você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Então, o que ele te disse?" Eu persisto.

"Que ele está loucamente excitado e quer ser o pai dos seus filhos."

Ele diz isso com uma cara séria. E eu deveria saber melhor... Eu realmente deveria. Mas, como a paternidade das acima citadas crianças exigiria algumas preliminares deliciosamente perversas - do tipo que reconhecidamente ocuparam minha mente em mais de uma ocasião, esta semana - Eu possivelmente faço a coisa mais idiota de todos os tempos e permito que a minha boca se abra antes de eu pensar.

"Sério?"

A palavra realmente soa meio esperançosa, o que é terrivelmente embaraçoso. Eu gostaria de poder tomá-las de volta nem mesmo meio segundo depois que saíram da minha boca.

Emmett bufa. "Não, não realmente."

Eu raramente coro, mas eu suspeito que meu rosto esteja quente o suficiente para fritar bacon.

"Sim, muito bom. Porque isso seria estranho", eu digo, tentando parecer indiferente. Mas Emmett não se deixa enganar. Ele me olha com curiosidade.

"Então você já conheceu muitas pessoas por aqui?" ele pergunta, e eu fico grata pela mudança de assunto.

"Não, na verdade. Apenas vocês. Oh, e o esquisito que vive a duas portas da minha. Posso ouvi-lo vomitar através de umas cinco paredes todas as manhãs. Ele é nojento".

Ele parece impressionado. "Uau, Bolsos. Você ganhou de mim. Meu vizinho apenas me empresta leite e essas merdas. Nunca me deu ao luxo de ouvi-lo vomitar antes do café."

"Sim, bem. Você tem que escolher o seu apartamento com sabedoria nos dias de hoje. Caso contrário, você está perdido."

"Certo, certo. Bem, parece que a sua vida social está muito próspera." Seu tom é coloquial e ainda sarcástico, mas não eu não me ofendo. Minha vida social é uma porcaria agora. Eu sei disso.

Depois do trabalho, eu costumo ir para casa e assistir um pouco de TV antes de desmaiar no sofá. Em dias que eu não trabalho, eu procrastino ao desembalar as minhas coisas e sair para cuidar das contas e compras de supermercado, de modo que eu realmente eu só faço duas ou três coisas, mas ainda me sinto como se tivesse passado o dia correndo para lá e para cá. Me manter ocupada ajuda a me sentir um pouco menos patética.

"Bem, meu sofá está tendo muita ação, se é isso o que você quer dizer."

Emmett concorda. Ele realmente não parece mesmo estar me ouvindo, ou então ele simplesmente não se importa. "Então, eu suponho que você não tenha encontrado alguém em que esteja realmente interessada", ele diz casualmente.

Eu fico um pouco perturbada com a súbita mudança nessa conversa. "Interessada?"

"Sim, você sabe. Para fazer bebês e essas merdas."

Eu suspiro. "Emmett..."

"Só me anime, Bolsos. Alguém que você achou bonito?"

Além do sexy e grosseiro médico, que me odeia? Para ser honesta, ninguém tem realmente chamado minha atenção.

"Não realmente", eu minto.

"Bom. Eu conheço alguém que seria _perfeito_ para você. Apenas me diga quando você quiser conhecê-lo."

Eu estou surpresa. "Oh, eu uh... Eu não vou a encontro às cegas:" Eu protesto. "Sinto muito."

"Você _não_ ia a encontros às cegas", ele me corrige. "Agora você vai. Sábado à noite está bom para você?"

"Não."

"Tudo bem, na sexta à noite então."

"_Não_ , Emmett..."

"Cristo, Bolsos", ele exclama, exasperado. "Apenas relaxe. Você está de folga neste fim de semana e já disse que não conhece ninguém, o que se traduz em ficar no seu sofá sozinha todas as noites. O mínimo que você pode fazer é sair e conhecer algumas pessoas."

Eu faço uma careta para ele, porque caramba, ele está certo. Eu _preciso_ conhecer algumas pessoas. Mas, se este encontro azedar, Deus me ajude, eu irei servir os testículos de Emmett em uma bandeja.

"Tudo bem," eu resmungo, revirando os olhos em irritação. "Mas não espere que eu me divirta."

Emmett é só sorrisos, e isso me dá uma estranha sensação desagradável na boca do estômago. "Eu não sonharia com isso, Bolsos".

**XxxxXxxxX**

Alice convida a si mesma para ir ao meu minúsculo apartamento para que ela possa me ajudar a me arrumar para o meu encontro. Eu insisto que não preciso de ajuda - Quero dizer, eu não sou retardada, eu sei combinar uma blusa com a calça - mas ela não quer ouvir.

Ela embaralha as roupas no meu armário, bufando e suspirando a cada dois segundos. Ela fica mais e mais agitada a cada minuto.

"Vê isso?" Ela levanta uma das minhas camisas de flanela de manga comprida, extra-grande, uma remanescente de Charlie que eu roubei durante a minha última visita. "Isso nunca deve sair daí. Ela não combina com _nada_." Ela a joga na cama, mas a camisa atinge a borda e cai em uma pilha no chão.

"Hei!" Eu protesto, correndo para juntá-la. Eu a abraço contra o meu peito como se fosse o meu primogênito, protegendo-a de qualquer coisa que Alice esteja planejando agora.

"É uma camisa de_ homem_, Bella", ela diz balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu a uso quando estou em casa. Não há nada de errado com isso. É muito confortável."

"Mas e se um cara bonito aparecer?"

Este é um argumento fraco. Homens bonitos não apenas batem na minha porta como se eu estivesse estrelando algum tipo estranho de filme pornô com fetiche do cara bonito que entrega pizza.

"Por que um cara bonito viria até aqui?" Eu pergunto.

Alice está enterrada em algum lugar profundo dentro do meu armário. Eu consigo ouvir a voz dela, apenas é difícil descobrir de onde está vindo."Você deve sempre estar bonita quando está solteira, Bella. Você tem que estar pronta. _Apenas no caso._"

Eu reviro os olhos. Eu nunca fiz muito esforço quando se trata de homens. Se eu tiver que me enfeitar e fingir que sou alguém que eu não sou a fim de obter a sua atenção, então ele realmente não vale à pena. E para ser honesta, esse não é necessariamente o tipo de homem que eu quero atrair de qualquer maneira.

Eu me concentro na minha maquiagem. Eu não uso muito, mas foco mais em meus olhos sempre que eu vou me arrumar um pouco. Um pouco de delineador pode te dar um olhar agradável, sedutor, e isso pode ser benéfico se o encontro for interessante.

Mas para ser honesta, eu estou realmente um pouco nervosa. Uma parte de mim confia em Emmett, mas outra parte suspeita que ele iria me ferrar em um nanossegundo se isso significasse que ele daria umas risadas as custas do meu calvário.

"Tem certeza que você não conhece esse cara?" Eu pergunto para Alice. Tudo o que me foi dito é que ele é alto, tem cabelo escuro, e seu nome é Anthony. Alice nunca ouviu falar dele, o que eu acho suspeito.

"Não", ela responde.

"Você não acha um pouco estranho que ninguém o conheça?" Eu pergunto.

"Ele é amigo de Emmett, aparentemente", diz Alice, como se isso resolvesse tudo. "Então Emmett deve achá-lo legal. E eu não me preocuparia com ele ser um assassino em série ou qualquer coisa assim, porque você ainda tem uma semana de orientação. E isso significa uma semana inteira de Emmett deixar todo o trabalho dele para você fazer, então eu acho que ele não ousaria comprometer tudo antes disso."

Concordo com a cabeça. Isto é verdade.

Felizmente, eu já forcei Alice a configurar um código secreto comigo. Se o encontro for um fracasso, então eu vou pedir licença para ir ao banheiro, o mandar um sms com '_911'_ para Alice, então aguardar o telefonema de emergência – a desculpa iminente para uma fuga rápida.

Eu não sei como essas coisas funcionam ou como as pessoas lidam com isso, para ser honesta. Eu nunca fui a um encontro às cegas antes, e durante toda a noite eu fico secretamente criando estratégias sobre maneiras de dar uma olhada nesse cara antes mesmo que ele saiba que eu estou no restaurante. Dessa forma, eu poderia dar no pé se as coisas não fossem boas.

Não é que eu seja superficial ou qualquer coisa, mas eu tenho os meus limites.

Infelizmente, este feito não é possível sem conhecer o layout do restaurante com antecedência. E eu nunca tinha comido lá antes. Já para não falar que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como esse cara realmente se parece ou como eu farei para localizá-lo. Sim, às cegas realmente não é a minha praia.

Eu estou pronta dentro de uma hora - geralmente um longo período de tempo para mim, mas Alice insistiu em mudar minha roupa _três _vezes antes de finalmente concordar com uma saia azul escuro na altura do joelho e uma blusa combinando. Eu uso saltos baixos e maquiagem leve. Meu cabelo ondulado está solto ao longo das minhas costas.

Eu encontro o restaurante sem problemas. Eu ainda tenho alguns minutos de sobra, o que é bom, porque me dá tempo para ficar na entrada e dar uma espiada no lugar.

Eu dou uma olhada lá dentro e fico desanimada ao descobrir que há uma parede gigante no centro que bloqueia toda a maldita sala de jantar. Eu olho para ela com desdém e depois marcho para frente, parando quando a recepcionista me cumprimenta.

"Mesa para quantos?" ela pergunta educadamente.

"Dois, mas eu irei realmente encontrar com alguém aqui", eu explico. "Seu nome é Anthony. Ele é alto, com cabelos escuros."

Eu dou a ela tudo o que sei. Deus me ajude, se não for o suficiente.

"Anthony?" Ela examina o papel na frente dela. "Eu não tenho ninguém chamado Anthony na minha lista. Mas eu acho que sei de quem você está falando. Será um encontro às cegas?"

Eu fico confusa mas eu aceno de qualquer maneira. "Sim".

Ela tenta esconder um pequeno sorriso de quem sabe demais. "Por aqui".

Nós damos a volta na parede gigante, descendo três degraus até a sala de jantar. O local está ocupado, mas não lotado. O ambiente é silencioso e neutro, a iluminação é fraca, mas romantizada com uma pequena vela em cada mesa. Eu não posso evitar focar em cada mesa como um franco-atirador, ansiosamente à procura de uma com apenas um ocupante.

Eu não vejo a mesa até que seja tarde demais - nós estamos a apenas dois ou três metros de distância. Até então, o cabelo cor de bronze e olhos verdes pegam o meu olhar, e eu dou uma parada abrupta.

_Que porra é essa?_

Nós dois fazemos uma cara feia, espelhando a expressão do outro, e eu tento dizer a mim mesma que deve haver algum tipo de erro. Certamente Emmett não marcou um encontro para mim com o pomposo _Dr. Cullen_. Será que ele faria isso?

_Merda._

Dr. Cullen fica de pé com a minha chegada. A recepcionista puxa a minha cadeira para mim. "Aqui está, senhorita", diz ela profissionalmente. Por alguns segundos, eu olho fixamente para a cadeira, e então, como um zumbi, eu dou um passo a frente e me sento.

A recepcionista me dá um sorriso malicioso enquanto foge, obviamente, apaixonada pela boa aparência do Dr. Cullen. Ele se senta também, me olhando com cautela. Ele parece igualmente confuso.

Por alguns momentos dolorosos, nenhum de nós fala. Eu contemplo pedir licença para ir ao banheiro e mandar a minha mensagem de emergência, mas assim que eu tomo essa decisão, Dr. Cullen limpa a garganta.

"Isso é uma piada?" ele me pergunta a sério.

Apesar do fato de que eu estava pensando a mesma coisa, eu não posso evitar de me sentir um pouco ofendida.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta", eu digo com arrogância. "Talvez seja a que eu deveria estar fazendo a _você_".

"A mim? Por quê?" Ele parece ainda mais irritado do que eu, o que quer dizer muito. Eu gosto de olhar para o homem, mas Jesus Cristo, eu não quero ser obrigada a conversar com ele durante todo um jantar.

"Emmett é _seu_ amigo, não é?"

"Você acha que eu _pedi_ a ele para configurar isso?" Pergunta ele, surpreso. Isso não é o que eu realmente pensei, não, mas eu estou ofendida novamente, no entanto.

"Eu certamente espero que não. Não depois de você ter praticamente me assediado no corredor!"

Ele abre a boca para revidar, mas somos subitamente interrompidos pelo nosso garçom, que se apresenta como Riley. Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria sequer me preocupar em fazer o pedido, mas Dr. Cullen me olha com impaciência, me forçando a tomar uma decisão precipitada.

Eu rapidamente peço uma bebida, tomando cuidado para fazer um ponto quando eu adiciono: "Faça dupla. Eu vou precisar de algo forte esta noite."

A mandíbula do Dr. Cullen fica tensa, mas ele não diz nada enquanto faz um pedido similar. Percebo que ele está vestindo uma camisa de botão com calça azul-escuro e uma gravata azul marinho para combinar. Seu cabelo, enquanto um pouco mais domesticado do que no trabalho, ainda é uma bagunça gloriosa. Ele está bem barbeado e eu posso sentir seu perfume, sutil e sedutor, do outro lado da mesa.

O garçom se afasta, e caímos em um silêncio desconfortável.

Dr. Cullen examina seu cardápio e me ignora, seus olhos estão duros e seu corpo tenso. Para ser honesta, ele é meio sexy assim. Eu não posso deixar de ficar apaixonada, mais uma vez, por quão lindo ele é. Especialmente quando eu o imagino em seu uniforme, um fato que eu acho um pouco perturbador.

Isso e o fato de que eu me imagino montando seu colo e lambendo sua mandíbula.

_Puta merda_.

Quando eu olho para cima do meu cardápio, é para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, sorrindo satisfeito.

"O que foi?" Eu atiro, auto-consciente e desconfiada.

"Você não vai sair, eu vejo", diz ele com condescendência.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele, assim que Riley coloca a minha bebida na minha frente. Eu fecho o meu cardápio, refaço a minha mente, e dou um enorme gole no meu _Whiskey Sour_*. Eu sorrio para Riley com gratidão, e depois me volto para o Dr. Cullen, com a minha determinação renovada. Dr. Cullen parece estar se divertindo.

_*Drink composto de wiskey, suco de limão, açúcar e opcionalmente uma pitada de clara de ovo. Com a clara de ovo, é às vezes chamado de Boston Sour. Ele é misturado em uma coqueteleira e servido puro ou com gelo._

"Bem, depois de ter sido tão rude comigo no outro dia, eu acho que o mínimo que você pode fazer é me pagar um jantar", eu respondo.

Dr. Cullen não responde, mas provavelmente é porque Riley ainda está de pé entre nós, pacientemente à espera de uma chance de falar. Ele está sorrindo para nós, aparentemente, não tendo perdido a minha declaração.

"Estão prontos para pedir?" ele pergunta agradavelmente. Dr. Cullen e eu olhamos um para o outro. Relutantemente, ambos acenamos com a cabeça.

Eu peço a coisa mais cara do menu e acrescento o máximo de extras que posso. Eu secretamente espero que Dr. Cullen não se levante e saia, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa pagar por isso depois de estar sem trabalho por duas semanas e com todas as despesas da mudança. Mas eu não penso nisso agora.

Eu me sinto um pouco mal por fazer isso com ele, mas não o suficiente para me fazer mudar de ideia.

Mas então, para minha surpresa, Dr. Cullen pede algo igualmente caro e devolve o menu com um sorriso agradável. Ele ainda agradece a nosso garçom.

Sozinhos novamente, o silêncio volta. Nós dois saboreamos nossas bebidas, evitando o contato com os olhos do outro, e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em como eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele está pensando.

O meu lado paranóico está... bem... paranóico. Qual é a dele? Por que ele não está falando? Eu lanço olhares rápidos para ele, mas ele está perdido em pensamentos, propositadamente evitando o meu olhar.

Riley, eventualmente, me traz uma nova bebida. Só quando eu estou começando a suspeitar que possamos realizar a nossa refeição _inteira_ em silêncio, Dr. Cullen se remexe em seu assento e fala.

"Olha, eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia." Eu fico surpresa que ele esteja pedindo desculpas, mesmo que tenha passado muito mais tempo do que deveria. O que não é surpreendente são suas próximas palavras. "No entanto, você ainda não deveria ter me contradito na frente da minha paciente." Sua voz é calma e segura. Ele sente-se fortemente sobre isso.

Eu penso por um momento e decido ser honesta. "Você está certo, talvez eu não devesse ter feito o que fiz. Não foi profissional. Mas você deve saber que eu fiz isso de propósito só para te chatear."

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco honesta _demais_, mas ele não parecia surpreso. Ele provavelmente suspeitava. "Bem, funcionou", diz ele. "E posso perguntar por quê?"

"Porque você estava sendo um babaca arrogante."

Seu rosto escurece, e eu posso dizer que ele quer discutir, mas Riley escolhe esse exato momento para nos apresentar a nossa comida. Nós permanecemos impassíveis enquanto tudo é colocado na mesa; Dr. Cullen está abertamente carrancudo e rudemente dispensa Riley quando ele nos pergunta se precisamos de mais alguma coisa.

Riley se vira para mim, confuso, então eu sorrio docemente antes de dizer que não.

Assim que ele está fora do alcance auditivo, Dr. Cullen se inclina para frente e com raiva sussurra: "Eu conheço você da porra de algum outro lugar? Você havia me conhecido... o que um minuto antes? E foi o suficiente para você tirar essas conclusões?"

"Eu falei com você ao telefone no outro dia, como uma questão de fato." Eu assobio. "Você agiu como um grande idiota, exatamente como agora. E você também fez a minha colega de trabalho chorar depois de tê-la humilhado na frente do _seu_ paciente. A sensação não é muito boa não é?"

Surpreendentemente, Dr. Cullen não responde. Ele permanece imóvel e aperta a ponta do nariz, na verdade parecendo um pouco estressado, e depois suspira antes de pegar o garfo e começar a comer. Ele não olha para mim e nenhum de nós fala.

Eu cautelosamente pego o meu próprio garfo e começo a comer, concluindo que essa tem de ser a coisa mais ridícula que já aconteceu comigo. Eu não posso nem imaginar por que eu ainda estou aqui.

Depois de um momento, Dr. Cullen se acalma. Ele olha para mim e sua voz está medida. "Você está certa, Bella. Eu agi como um idiota naquele dia. Eu estava tendo um dia ruim e não deveria ter descontado nela."

Eu não posso acreditar que ele está se desculpando. Eu fico um pouco surpresa, mas principalmente, estou aliviada...?

Mas eu não o tiro do castigo tão facilmente. "Você deveria dizer isso a ela, não a mim", eu digo.

Isso é verdade, mas eu me sinto terrível no instante em que as palavras deixam a minha boca. Dr. Cullen está tentando se redimir de seus erros e ser uma pessoa melhor. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é aceitar suas malditas desculpas.

Eu recuo. "Me desculpe", eu rapidamente murmuro. "Você sabe o quê? Eu não deveria ter dito isso."

Parece que ele quer concordar, mas ele não o faz. Seus olhos verdes encontram os meus, mas por outro lado, ele me ignora.

Há outro silêncio constrangedor. Não há nada, exceto o tilintar suave dos nossos garfos contra os pratos e o murmúrio das vozes que nos rodeiam. Isto está beirando o ridículo.

Eu finalmente solto um sonoro suspiro exasperado. "Olha, podemos começar de novo? Essa coisa toda é estúpida. Você está certo, eu não te conheço e você não me conhece. Eu não deveria ter saltado para conclusões e... você sabe... fazer o que fiz."

"E de qualquer maneira, eu acabei de me mudar para cá", eu sigo em frente. "É um pouco cedo demais para eu odiar as pessoas. Eu não _gosto de _pessoas que odeiam. Você meio que me irritou. Então você gritou comigo, e eu não gosto que gritem comigo."

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente, e desta vez ele parece um pouco confuso. "Eu não gritei."

"Falar em tom baixo e odioso é o mesmo que gritar:" Eu argumento. "Você simplesmente não queria chamar atenção."

Ele encolhe os ombros. Eu estou certa, e ele sabe disso. Então ele olha para mim de novo e sua expressão é séria. Ele ainda se inclina um pouco. "Então você me odeia?"

O que diabos esse cara quer de mim?

"Bem, eu não _gosto de_ você", reitero. "Eu acho que ódio é uma palavra muito forte, considerando que eu nem sequer o conheço. Para ser honesta, eu realmente não tenho pensado muito sobre você, por isso é um ponto discutível", eu minto.

Ele sorri, e eu resisto a revirar os olhos. Por que ele tem que ser tão atraente? Isso seria muito mais fácil se ele fosse... digamos... gordo e careca. Ou tivesse uma doença de pele. _Qualquer coisa_.

"Se você diz, Bella." Seu olhar diz que ele sabe, e eu estou de repente um pouco paranóica que de alguma forma ele sabe sobre esses pensamentos luxuriosos que eu tenho tido.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Pergunto defensivamente. Muito defensiva, tenho certeza, porque as sobrancelhas dele se erguem em surpresa.

"Isso não quer dizer nada", diz ele simplesmente.

"Mmm hmm".

Nós continuamos a comer.

Depois de um momento, eu digo: "Você realmente não me parece o tipo de ir a encontros às cegas."

Ele limpa a garganta. "Sim, bem, Emmett me encheu o saco até que eu concordei. Ele disse que você e eu éramos praticamente um casamento feito no céu".

Nós dois zombamos.

"Aquele idiota. Devemos totalmente fazer alguma coisa para dar o troco." Eu digo.

Dr. Cullen parece divertido. "Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Oh! Poderíamos juntá-lo com aquela garota, a Doutora Hale. Você já percebeu a tensão sexual entre os dois?"

Ele ri, e eu percebo que é a primeira vez que eu realmente o vejo sorrir. Tipo, realmente sorrir. E ele fica lindo sorrindo, e isso faz meu interior se contorcer, mas eu rapidamente me recomponho e tento não parecer afetada.

"Você sabe, eles realmente... uh... tiveram um caso uma vez", ele me diz.

Eu não sabia disso, e de repente estou de olhos arregalados com interesse. "Oh? Compartilhe." Eu espeto algumas batatas e como, assistindo Dr. Cullen com expectativa.

"Não há realmente muito a dizer. Eles fizeram sexo, e então ela aparentemente apenas se livrou dele. Eu não sei _exatamente_ o porquê, mas Emmett parece acreditar que é porque ela é médica e ele é um enfermeiro."

Eu sei que ele não quer me ofender com estas palavras, mas me vejo me arrepiando diante de sua declaração. "Oh, sério?" Eu pergunto, e minhas palavras são lentas e deliberadas. "Então, ele não é bom o suficiente para ela. É isso?"

Dr. Cullen parece ofendido, e eu percebo que o meu tom pode ter sido um pouquinho acusatório. "Eu não sei", ele responde lentamente. "Isso é exatamente o que Emmett pensa."

"O que _você_ pensa?"

Ele faz uma pausa, em seguida, diz: "Eu acho que ele está certo."

Eu lentamente conto até cinco na minha cabeça. Nós estávamos realmente indo muito bem por cerca de cinco minutos ou algo assim. Uma vergonha.

Dr. Cullen me olha com cautela. Ele deve sentir a minha angústia.

É preciso de cada grama de autocontrole para eu não soltar a minha ira sobre ele. "É isso que você acha, então? Que os médicos são melhores do que os enfermeiros?" Minha voz é estranhamente calma.

"Não, eu nunca disse isso", diz ele rapidamente.

"Mas a Doutora Hale pensa assim."

"Caso você não tenha notado, eu não sou a Doutora Hale."

Eu volto para a minha comida, que está começando a ficar fria, e foco minha atenção lá. Quando eu olho para cima novamente, Dr. Cullen está olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

"O quê?" Pergunto bruscamente.

A peculiaridade de seus lábios não vacila. "Você é sempre tão defensiva?"

Eu faço uma careta e começo a rasgar a minha carne. "Não."

"Eu vejo". Ele me olha por um momento e, em seguida, acrescenta: "Esse bife é inocente, você sabe?" Ele aponta para ele com o garfo.

Eu suspiro e pego a minha bebida, tomando um longo gole. Eu realmente acabei. Eu deveria tentar relaxar, mas inferno, sinceramente, agora que estamos meio que nos acertando, eu estou mais do que um pouco nervosa.

Eu sinalizo para o nosso garçom para me trazer outra bebida.

"Então", eu digo em tom de conversa, na esperança de eliminar qualquer animosidade que eu possa ter criado entre nós. "Você tem um nome? Ou eu deveria continuar chamando você de Dr. Cullen?"

Eu sei o nome dele, mas tão estranho quanto parece, eu quero sua permissão para chamá-lo por ele. Caso contrário, ele deve realmente ainda me odiar e tudo permanecerá tão profissional e calejado como antes.

"Eu não sabia que você ainda estava me chamando de Dr. Cullen", diz ele, sorrindo.

"Na minha cabeça", esclareço.

"Bem, meu nome é Edward", ele oferece. "E sim, eu realmente prefiro que você me chame de Edward."

Concordo com a cabeça, mas a partir do nada a imagem de eu o montando enquanto grito o nome '_Dr. Cullen'_ aparece na minha mente. Completamente mortificada e abaixo a minha cabeça, na esperança de esconder meu rosto em chamas.

Ele franze a testa. "Você está bem?" Pergunta ele, preocupado. Eu limpo minha garganta e cabeça.

"Eu estou bem."

Eu engulo a minha bebida, e neste momento eu finalmente estou começando a relaxar. O álcool me dá coragem e eu me afasto olhando para ele, admirando sua bela face. Eu tento não ficar afetada, mas ele está usando o mesmo maldito sorriso de quem sabe algo e eu tenho uma sensação de que ele sabe o que eu estou fazendo.

Eu tento limpar meu prato, para provar algum ponto desconhecido, mas aquele bife tinha algo como meio quilo maldito ou algo assim. Eu não acho que correr para o banheiro com o jantar a meio caminho da minha boca vai causar uma boa impressão, mas por que eu estou sequer me preocupando em fazer uma boa impressão é um mistério.

Edward ainda está comendo. Eu não tenho nada para fazer, então para me manter ocupada eu mordisco o meu pão. Ele continua olhando para mim, e eu continuo olhando para ele. Mas eu estou agitada pelo silêncio, então eu suspiro e tento iniciar uma conversa novamente.

"Hum, então há quanto tempo você... você sabe... é médico?" A maneira que eu digo faz parecer que é algo sujo, mas não é. Eu não tenho idéia por que saiu dessa maneira. Eu não odeio os médicos, apesar das minhas reservas sobre eles.

"Três anos."

Ele parece tão jovem. Trinta anos ou trinta e poucos, no máximo.

"Há quanto tempo você é enfermeira?" ele me pergunta.

"Quatro anos."

"De onde você é?"

É estranho como isso acontece. Nós fomos de odiar um ao outro para sermos civilizados e então realmente estamos fazendo perguntas um ao está agindo como se estivesse realmente interessado em mim, o que eu duvido que seja o caso. Ele provavelmente está apenas buscando preencher esse vazio silencioso também.

"Florida. Jacksonville", eu respondo.

"Ah, é?" diz ele, curioso. "Por que você se mudou para o outro lado do país?"

Parte foi por causa de Alec é não é da conta dele, e não é algo que eu quero que ele saiba, mas eu dou-lhe uma resposta verdadeira. "Eu cresci aqui. Meu pai mora em Forks."

Ele sorri. "Eu já estive lá algumas vezes."

"Sinto muito", eu digo automaticamente, e nós dois rimos. Seus olhos estão brilhando agora. Ele parece ainda mais jovem do que antes e seu sorriso é bom.

"E você? É de Seattle?"

"Chicago, na verdade", ele responde. "Mas minha mãe é de Seattle então nos mudamos para cá quando eu tinha doze anos. Estive aqui desde então."

Essa resposta simples, mas soa tão pessoal. É colocar uma personalidade por trás do rosto arrogante... o cara que não é realmente todo arrogante, agora que eu empurro os preconceitos de lado e realmente considero como a imagem completa deve ser. Talvez ele estivesse apenas tendo um dia de merda. Acontece.

O garçom nos oferece sobremesa, mas eu estou cheia e educadamente declino.

"Você quer um café ou algo assim?" Edward pergunta. Ele está completamente civil, agora, como se nós nunca tivéssemos tido a nossa pequena discussão. "Eles têm um muito bom aqui."

Eu ainda estou me sentindo bem por causa do álcool. Sentindo-me um pouco ousada, eu sento na minha cadeira e apalpo a minha barriga. Eu pisco e é desagradável, mas eu não me importo.

"Parece que Emmett acertou em cheio ao colocá-lo em um encontro", eu brinco. "Eu vejo que você não quer que acabe."

Ele está apenas sendo educado, eu tenho certeza, mas eu sou conhecida por fazer papel de boba quando estou bêbada. Ou, no caso, apenas tonta tem que servir.

"Agora quem está sendo arrogante?" Ele brinca. "Eu só por acaso sei como tratar uma menina bonita em um encontro. Acontece que todos me chamam de Rico Suave*."

_*É basicamente um homem de boa aparência, musculoso, macho, que é totalmente legal com todos. Muito limpo e arrumado, um homem que é 100% homem e todas as mulheres são atraídas por ele._

E desta vez, _ele_ pisca, mas é muito mais sexy, mesmo que ele só esteja jogando junto.

E ele me chamou de linda?

"Ooh. Um médico que sabe piadas", eu digo, ignorando o comentário sobre o 'linda'.

Ele se inclina para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e se não fosse o sorriso nos seus lábios eu pensaria que ele iria dizer algo assustadoramente sério.

"Que médico cagou nos seus Cheerios*, esta manhã, Bella?" Pergunta ele, com a voz baixa. Seus olhos permanecem nos meus e capturam a minha surpresa.

_*Marca de cereal matinal._

Eu limpo minha garganta e alcanço o meu copo, na esperança de tomar um gole da minha bebida e parecer muito legal enquanto penso em uma boa resposta. Mas o copo está vazio. _Maldição_.

Eu rodo o gelo em torno do copo e Edward parece absolutamente entretido.

"Eu prefiro sucrilhos."

Deus, eu sou _tão_ boba. O que há de errado comigo? Um homem olha bonito para mim e eu de repente não consigo pensar em nada inteligente para dizer. Eu geralmente sou melhor que isso.

"Meu erro". Edward não pode conter o sorriso quando toma um gole de sua bebida, que ainda está cheia, e ele se inclina para trás e parece completamente legal ao fazê-lo. Eu me sinto uma idiota.

"Bem, você sabe", continua ele, "é realmente um requisito para os médicos fazer a matéria Arrogância101 antes de terminarem a faculdade de medicina. Nem todo mundo sabe disso."

Sim, o médico tem muitas e muitas piadas.

"Não, eu sabia disso, na verdade," eu digo. "Na verdade, eu li um estudo sobre os benefícios dessa matéria para o campo da medicina."

"Certo, certo. E se você não passar, você não pode ser um médico. Isso elimina os modestos muito rápido."

"Senhor, a última coisa que precisamos é de médicos modestos", eu digo a sério.

"Porra, não. Médicos modestos são a perdição da nossa sociedade. Eles passam tempo demais tratando os pacientes. É um insulto."

Meu Deus, ele é sexy quando amaldiçoa.

"Eu concordo. Quer dizer, quem quer ir ao médico para receber _tratamento_? Vamos até eles para que possamos olhar para as pessoas sexy e ricas e se sentir inferior em comparação. _Obviamente_".

Isso é divertido. Edward parece pensar assim também, porque ele ainda está sorrindo para mim através de sua bebida. Eu gostaria de ter outra bebida - algo para me manter ocupada para que eu não fique apenas sentada aqui com nenhuma forma de distração - mas eu não aceno para o garçom para pedir mais. Eu já estou sentindo as minhas últimas três bebidas, e eu preciso ir para casa.

A conta é colocada sobre a mesa.

"Eu posso pagar a minha metade", eu ofereço, e eu me amaldiçoo por ter pedido tanta merda cara. Minha carteira está drenada por causa da mudança e eu não tenho sequer recebido o meu primeiro salário ainda.

"Estamos em um _encontro_", diz ele, e suas palavras soam quase provocativas. "Agora, deixe o bom doutor pagar."

Eu quero dizer algo engraçado, mas os insultos médicos estão começando a perder o seu encanto. Não que eles jamais houvessem existido, mas pelo menos Edward jogou junto.

Depois que ele paga, nós ficamos de pé diante da mesa e saímos. Edward não segura a minha mão ou me oferece sua jaqueta ou qualquer outra coisa piegas ou romântica, porque nenhum de nós vê isso dessa forma - estávamos em um encontro que foi organizado por um amigo em forma de conspiração, que deveria ser levado como uma brincadeira. Mas sobrevivemos, e, talvez, agora possamos até ser amigos.

Nem tudo foi um desastre.

Ele me leva até o meu carro. "Você sabe, isso acabou por não ser tão ruim", Edward oferece. Eu provavelmente deveria me sentir insultada, mas eu não estou. Na verdade, eu concordo.

"Puxa, obrigada", eu digo, brincando novamente. É tudo o que eu pareço saber fazer. Eu não posso me permitir ter uma conversa séria com um homem que me odiava apenas uma hora atrás e que agora faz minhas entranhas virarem gelatina com apenas um simples sorriso torto.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Você está certo, eu sei", eu concordo. "Sinto muito."

"Não se preocupe. Foi muito divertido."

Eu destranco a porta e Edward se aproxima para abri-la para mim. Quando ele se afasta, a mão dele roça no meu braço, acendendo uma centelha tão alto que nós dois ouvimos o _pop_ e saltamos ao mesmo tempo longe um do outro.

"Ai!" eu puxo o meu braço longe dele, segurando-o com a outra mão de forma protetora. "Você acaba de me dar um inferno de um choque!"

Edward está rindo enquanto esfrega sua mão. "Deve ser a minha personalidade elétrica."

"Sim, bem, leve essa merda para outro lugar", eu xingo, deslizando no meu carro. "Isso _machuca_."

Eu fecho a porta e baixo o vidro. Ele olha para mim, ainda sorrindo.

"Então, uh... Eu acho que vou vê-lo no trabalho?" Eu pergunto, hesitante.

Ele sorri novamente. Meu Deus, ele é fodidamente bonito. Será muito bom ficar babando nele enquanto eu estiver trabalhando.

"Eu estarei lá", ele me assegurou.

Eu sorrio novamente. Eu tento não corar. "Legal".

"Legal".

"Eu te vejo por aí, então."

"Certo. Vejo você por aí."

Eu saio do estacionamento, timidamente acenando para ele enquanto passo. Sinto-me toda leve e formigando, e eu não consigo descobrir o porquê. Digo a mim mesma que é uma combinação do Whiskey Sour e do bife de quarenta dólares.

Sim, isso é o que eu digo a mim mesma.

* * *

**_Sim, continue repetindo Bella, quem sabe você se convence. Quem acha que Emmett merece um pequeno castigo?_**

**_Eu percebi em alguns comentários que vocês estão achando Bella confusa com essa coisa de 'odeia e acha lindo', mas eu tenho certeza de que se vocês tivessem que trabalhar com Doutor Edward esquentadinho Cullen aconteceria exatamente a mesma com os seus sentimentos. Deixem a menina descobrir sozinha de ama ou odeia o nosso Doutor. ;)_**

**_Beijo._**

**_Nai._**


	4. Chapter 3

**N/T: Essa fic contém muitos termos médicos e eu farei como a autora fez. Vou explicá-los no final do capítulo para o texto não ficar estranho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Eu poderia realmente apreciar uma bebida. Bem agora.**

Eu tento muito, muito mesmo não pensar em Edward Cullen no trabalho no dia seguinte. Ou devo dizer _Dr. Cullen_, já que é como eu resolvi chamá-lo enquanto estou trabalhando. Podemos tecnicamente estar saindo agora... ok, não tecnicamente... mas eu ainda preciso manter as coisas profissionais.

Na verdade, eu nem sequer o vejo. Ele nunca disse que iria trabalhar hoje, e isso não deveria ser uma surpresa. E eu posso sobreviver _um dia_ sem o meu colírio para os olhos. Porque isso é tudo o que ele é. Colírio para os olhos.

Doutora Hale está cobrindo seu plantão hoje. Ela é boa para todos, mas uma cadela para Emmett. Eu acho muito engraçado. Depois que ela sai, eu inclusive vou até Shelly e discurso sobre quão boa ela é, embora eu saiba que Emmett está sentado a poucos metros de distância e se irrita com cada palavra. Mas ele merece.

Sua brincadeira, enquanto me ajudou a alterar as coisas com Edward, ainda não foi legal.

Ele apareceu para trabalhar hoje de manhã todo animado e ansioso. E se há uma coisa que eu aprendi na semana em que o conheço, é que ele nunca está animado e ansioso por vir para o trabalho.

Ele não perde tempo, estimulado pelas minhas observações sobre a Doutora Hale. "Então, como foi o encontro no outro dia, Bolsos? Foi amor à primeira vista ou o quê?"

Ele sorri descaradamente. Ele é um filho da puta subserviente. Eu deveria saber que eu não podia confiar nele.

Eu bufo antes de olhar para ele. Ele se levanta, como se estivesse realmente prestes a ir fazer algum trabalho, ou então se aproximar para me irritar de forma mais eficaz, e eu digo, "Você sabe, eu não consigo decidir se eu te dou um soco no saco e vou direto para a jugular."

Não surpreendentemente, suas mãos caem imediatamente para cobrir o que é mais importante para ele. "Do que você está falando?" Pergunta ele defensivamente.

"Você se acha _tão_ engraçado", eu digo calmamente. Não é uma questão, no mínimo, ele não tem nenhum problema com isso.

"Você não?" Pergunta ele inocentemente.

"Não. E você está morto para mim agora, a propósito." Eu fico de pé e tento passar por ele, mas o seu grande corpo imbecil bloqueia meu caminho.

"O que há de errado, Bolsos? Eu ouvi que vocês se divertiram."

_Ótimo_. Emmett e o médico sexy estão falando de mim de novo, e eu ainda não tenho ideia do que eles estão dizendo. Isso não é um bom presságio para a minha paranóia.

"Vocês não estão autorizados a falar sobre mim", eu digo com firmeza.

Ele zomba e parece ofendido. "Bem, caramba, _de nada_", diz ele sarcasticamente.

"Por que diabos eu deveria te agradecer? Você me colocou em um encontro com o meu _arquiinimigo,_ de todas as pessoas."

"Seu arquiinimigo, Bolsos? Sério? Será que eu fui sugado para uma história em quadrinhos e não estava ciente disso? Este seria o seu esconderijo secreto?" Ele dá um aceno desagradável de olhar ao redor da estação das enfermeiras.

Eu reviro os olhos. "Você sabia que nós não gostamos um do outro", eu o acuso.

"Mas vocês gostam um do outro agora."

"Então?"

"Então _de nada_."

"Você é irritante."

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema", ele continua. "Além disso, foi ideia de Alice, de qualquer maneira."

_Como é?_

"Alice sabia disso?" Eu assobio. Minha voz é mortal. Ela é _tão_ sortuda de estar de folga hoje.

"É claro que sabia. Aquela menina apenas me colocou na conspiração para fazer todo o trabalho sujo. Além disso, eu achei que seria engraçado. E eu estava certo, você sabe."

"_Não foi _engraçado. Um de nós poderia ter morrido. Estávamos _quase a ponto de cometer assassinato _de raiva." Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Emmett apenas balança a cabeça e ri. "Isso não foi o que _eu_ ouvi."

"Qualquer chance de você me dizer o que ouviu, então?" Eu pergunto duvidosa, sem um pingo de esperança. Eu serei capaz de acreditar em nada disso, de qualquer maneira. Irritantemente Emmett não é confiável assim.

"Bem, já que você perguntou tão bem... sim. Ele passou a pensar que você é fofa", ele fornece.

Isso não importa para mim, mas fico satisfeita. Então, eu fico cética. "Que seja. Você provavelmente está mentindo."

Ele não discute comigo. Na verdade, ele me deixa passar, porque há um paciente apertando repetidamente o botão de chamada como se houvesse um apocalipse iminente prestes a ter lugar no quarto 422, e Deus me livre eu não chegar lá nesse exato instante e ajustar sua mesa de cabeceira antes que o fenômeno ocorra.

Eu desejo que Dr. Cullen estivesse trabalhando hoje. As coisas são muito sem graça sem o meu colírio para os olhos.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu ligo para Alice quando eu chego em casa e digo a ela em alto e bom tom o que eu acho da armação dela de me colocar em um encontro com Edward. Eu não estou descontente com a forma que as coisas terminaram naquela noite, mas ainda é o princípio da questão. Ela cruzou a linha.

"Mas você não teria ido se eu tivesse dito quem era", ela insiste. A voz dela é uma espécie de chorona quando ela argumenta.

"Há uma razão pela qual eu não teria ido", eu retalio. "Nós não gostamos um do outro."

"Não gostam. Vocês _não_ gostam um do outro. E eu não sei", ela cantarola, "Mas eu acho que vi as faíscas voando no corredor naquele dia."

Ela é louca? Estávamos a cinco segundos de sair no soco. Nossa pressão arterial provavelmente teria sido preocupante. Ela _não_ viu faíscas.

"Você está louca", eu digo sem rodeios.

"Talvez. Mas você disse a si mesma que vocês estão se dando bem agora. Então... você pode me agradecer."

"Você é tão parecida com Emmett que chega a ser assustador", eu observo.

Ela solenemente concorda. "Confie em mim, eu não tenho orgulho do fato."

Eu não vejo Edward pelo resto da semana. Ele deve ter vários dias de folga seguidos; horários hospitalares são muitas vezes inconsistentes dessa forma. Não me surpreende, nem me incomoda. Esses estranhos, pensamentos incontroláveis estão, na verdade, começando a diminuir um pouco com sua ausência, o que provavelmente é uma coisa boa.

Hoje, minhas algemas são liberadas, e eu estou finalmente livre de Emmett. Agora, ele é forçado a fazer o seu próprio trabalho, de modo que não vemos um ao outro tanto quanto antes, quando eu era o seu ingresso para um dia livre de trabalho.

Jessica já ouviu falar sobre o meu encontro com Edward. Eu não sei como, já que ela não estava por perto quando eu estava falando sobre isso, mas ela está me dando olhares assassinos durante toda a semana. E uma vez, quando um médico - um médico um pouco atraente, se você me entende - estava à procura de um prontuário, ele acabou por estar na minha área e ela o pegou com um mau humor e disse: "Oh, _Bella_ o tem. Talvez se você flertar com ela um pouco, ela lhe entregue."

Felizmente, esse médico era tão arrogante quanto o resto deles, porque ele a ignorou e não pareceu ouvir. _Felizmente._

Agora que eu estou por conta própria, as coisas estão indo tão bem quanto se poderia esperar. Eu não tropeço no meu trabalho. Eu não soco Jessica na cara ou declaro guerra contra o resto dos médicos. Na verdade, eu nem sequer penso em Edward.

E então eu o vejo.

Eu saio do quarto de uma paciente para encontrá-lo já na estação das enfermeiras, folheando um prontuário. Os cotovelos estão apoiados sobre a mesa, com a mão em seu cabelo enquanto ele distraidamente coça a cabeça.

Há três lâmpadas no teto logo acima de sua cabeça, mas a que está a sua direita está queimada. Isso deixa essa área um pouco escura, enquanto as outras duas lâmpadas criam uma espécie de holofote sobre ele, fazendo-o aparecer como um glorificado e iluminado Deus do sexo.

Todo o meu progresso de não pensar nele voa para fora da janela. Na verdade, eu fico um pouco nervosa. E excitada. Mas, principalmente, nervosa.

Eu não quero que as coisas sejam estranhas entre nós, embora eu saiba que eu definitivamente preciso reconhecer que ele está aqui, então eu pego minhas anotações antes de me estatelar no assento em frente a ele. Dessa forma, eu posso fingir trabalhar enquanto ele está trabalhando e espero que eu pareça menos com uma retardada babando nele.

Ele olha para cima quando eu me sento. As bolsas sob os olhos deles estão menores, talvez ele tenha tido um pouco de sono durante seus dias de folga.

"Hey", ele me cumprimenta cordialmente. Pelo menos ele não está sendo um idiota de novo, que é secretamente o que eu temia.

"Hey", eu respondo, agradavelmente. "Teve alguns dias de folga?"

Eu totalmente acabei de admitir que estive pensando nele. Eu claramente percebi que ele não estava no trabalho. _Bela_ _maneira de fazer você parecer uma total perdedora, Bella._

"Eu estava de folga ontem e no dia anterior", diz ele, não reconhecendo o quão patética eu sou. "Eu tive que fazer um turno dobrado na segunda-feira e terça-feira. A emergência estava tão lotada nesses dois dias que eu não tive a chance de fazer rondas até tarde da noite." Ele olha para mim."Acho que você já tinha ido embora quando eu cheguei aqui."

Então, ele estava procurando por mim também? Por que estou tão satisfeita com isso? E por que eu ainda estou tão malditamente nervosa? Isso é ridículo.

"Oh, bem, eu estava de folga na terça-feira. Mas sim, eu acho que nós perdemos um do outro na segunda-feira."

Estou um pouco decepcionada com isso, mas não demonstro. Jessica está abertamente olhando para mim de seu cantinho. É meio desconcertante.

"Você trabalha amanhã?" Eu pergunto esperançosa.

"Sim". Ele sorri, fechando o prontuário. _Tão bonito_. Por que ele é tão bonito? Não é justo. Eu quero odiá-lo.

"Hum..." Ele coça a cabeça novamente. "Você sabe quem está cuidando do Senhor Brooks?"

Eu olho na placa. É Angela novamente. Estou quase com medo de dizer isso.

Ele segue a minha linha de visão e suspira. "Talvez eu devesse ir sozinho dessa vez." Ele fica de pé, e eu copio seus movimentos.

"Eu vou com você", eu ofereço, e diante de suas sobrancelhas erguidas e duvidosas eu acrescento: "E eu prometo que vou manter a minha grande boca fechada. Você não vai ouvir um pio de mim. Palavra de enfermeira." Eu ergo minha mão como uma escoteira e ele sorri, claramente se divertindo.

"Bem, se você quiser discutir alguma coisa _depois de_ sairmos do quarto, tudo bem."

Eu me pergunto o que ele realmente quer dizer com "discutir alguma coisa." Provavelmente nada. Eu sou apenas uma idiota esperançosa. Deus, eu sou provavelmente pior do que Jessica agora, e esta linha de pensamento é claramente errada. Errado, errado, errado.

Nós seguimos até o quarto. Ele é tão agradável para o paciente quanto antes. Ele me pergunta se eu posso dizer a Angela o que está acontecendo, e eu aceno com a cabeça.

De volta à estação das enfermeiras, eu me sento para conversar com ele novamente. Eu provavelmente serei apelidada de perseguidora agora, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Ele fala também e sorri e não parece tão excêntrico quanto no outro dia. Mas talvez seja porque eu fui fiel à minha palavra e não chamei a atenção dele na frente das pessoas.

"Então você deu Emmett um momento difícil?" ele pergunta. "Por ter enganado você?"

_Para me colocar em um encontro com o cara mais gostoso que eu já conheci, você quer dizer?_

"Bem, eu não fui _tão_ dura com ele", eu insisto. "Quero dizer, você acabou por ser decente." Eu sorrio para que ele saiba que eu estou brincando. Ou isso é paquera? Deus, eu sou ruim nisso. E eu _não_ deveria estar flertando. Boa aparência ou não, eu ainda não me relaciono com médicos.

"É mesmo? Porque eu comprei para ele uma cesta de frutas. Como agradecimento."

"Você não fez isso", eu digo duvidosamente. Obviamente, ele está mentindo. Mas, novamente, ele sai com Emmett. Quem sabe o que eu posso acreditar. Ele pode ser tão louco quanto.

Ele apenas sorri. Eu sinto que estou ficando com palpitações cardíacas. Eu não tenho ideia do que há de errado comigo.

Em seguida, um dos meus pacientes me chama. Ela está reclamando de dores no peito. Ótimo. Que momento perfeito para ter um ataque cardíaco em potencial. Ela só teve todo o maldito dia, mas _não_, ela teve que esperar até que eu _finalmente_ visse Edward de novo.

Eu vou até ela amuada. Eu verifico como ela está, peço um eletrocardiograma, ligo para o médico e, então, faço uma série de outros testes. E eis que passa a ser a porra de uma indigestão. E pelo tempo que está tudo acabado, Edward recebeu um _pager _e se foi com apenas um breve adeus.

Eu suspiro. Pelo menos eu posso ansiar por amanhã.

**XxxxXxxxX**

No dia seguinte, Emmett está trabalhando novamente. Por mais chato que ele seja, ele é, pelo menos, metade divertido. Ele faz o dia passar mais rápido. Ele ainda vai receber o troco, se é que você me entende, mas eu decidi poupar sua vida.

O dia começa sem anormalidades. Eu penso em Edward Cullen no momento em que acordo, e isso me perturba. Por conta dele talvez eu possa precisar encontrar um novo emprego. Esta pequena obsessão com o colírio está no limite para ficar angustiante.

Eu tenho uma paciente jovem no quarto 412. Ela tem um monte de problemas mentais - ou seja, ela tem depressão com transtorno de personalidade. Ela foi enviada para a unidade psiquiátrica depois de derramar óleo quente em seu noivo e, em seguida, ameaçar se matar. Ela, então, começou a ter pseudoconvulsões e, vejam só, foi enviada para nós com uma escolta policial.

Ela tem uma babá no quarto com ela para ter certeza que ela não se mate. Eu consegui ficar em suas boas graças a maior parte da manhã, mas depois, por volta das dez horas, o meu dia começa a ficar uma merda.

Ela me chama no quarto. Quando eu entro, ela está sentada ereta na cama, seu cabelo está uma bagunça selvagem, e calmamente diz: "Eu quero ir para casa."

"Você não pode ir para casa", eu digo a ela. Eu mantenho a minha voz agradável. "O médico tem que liberá-la. Você está muito doente."

Isso é apenas parcialmente verdade, pois ela definitivamente não vai "casa". Quando sair daqui ela ou vai para outro hospital psiquiátrico ou para a prisão, mas eu não sinto que seja sábio jogar isso na sua cara no momento.

Ela fica irritada. "E onde está o meu _médico_? eu não o vi durante todo o tempo em que eu estive aqui!"

_Mantenha-se calma_. "Ele deve fazer a ronda em breve."

"Você precisa chamá-lo e dizer-lhe para vir _agora_. Caso contrário, eu vou embora."

"Ele vai chegar em breve, senhorita Smith. Apenas tente ser paciente."

Essa era a coisa errada a dizer. Ela começa a gritar comigo. "Eu tenho sido fodidamente paciente pela porra dos dois dias que eu estive aqui! Eu estou prestes a perder a porra da minha paciência, e eu gostaria de vê-lo para me dar a porra da alta!"

Ela realmente tinha sido internada ontem. Eu não digo isso. Eu digo a ela que vou chamar o médico e depois deslizo para fora do quarto, lançando um olhar de advertência na babá antes de ir. Emmett está andando pelo corredor em direção a mim.

"Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta, preocupado. O andar inteiro provavelmente já ouviu os gritos.

"Não", eu resmungo, rapidamente dizendo-lhe o que havia acontecido. Convenientemente, ela é paciente de Edward. Eu me sinto estranha por ter que ligar para ele e perguntar coisas, mas eu engulo a estranheza e o faço de qualquer maneira.

Edward não retorna a minha ligação logo em seguida dessa vez. Emmett quer ir falar com a paciente - para tentar acalmá-la - mas garanto-lhe que ela é do tipo intimidante e faço isso sozinha. Estou cansada e irritada até o momento em que Edward retorna a minha ligação, e ele não parece muito melhor. Mas ele ainda é agradável... no primeiro momento.

"Hey, Edward, é Bella", eu digo rapidamente.

Sua voz parece realmente se alegrar um pouco. "Hey Bella. Como você está?"

"Eu estou bem", eu minto. Eu vou direto ao ponto. "A paciente, a senhorita Smith, que foi internada ontem com psuedoconvulsões está começando a agir. Ela disse que nenhum médico a veio ver durante todo o tempo que ela esteve aqui e ela está ameaçando se levantar e sair. Ela está ficando meio hostil."

Edward suspira e, após uma breve pausa, diz: "Bem, eu não posso ir agora. Há pacientes doentes na emergência que realmente _precisam de_ um médico."

Eu fico um pouco surpresa pela sua franqueza. Isso soa mais como o médico que eu conheci.

"Ok, bem... o que eu devo fazer?" Eu pergunto irritada.

"Você pode dar a ela uma dose de Haldol, se for preciso. 2mg intramuscular a cada seis a oito horas sempre que necessário." Quando eu não digo nada, ele acrescenta, "Você gostaria que eu receitasse Ativan, também?"

"Certo. Porque chegar perto dela com uma agulha enorme será certamente uma ótima ideia", eu digo sem rodeios.

Agora ele está irritado. "Bem, o que você quer Bella?"

"Eu quero saber quando você virá vê-la."

"_Eu não sei._ Ela não é meu único paciente. Há outros pacientes aqui em baixo que realmente precisam de assistência médica. Você sabe, pessoas que não estão aqui apenas fazendo cena por atenção."

"Bem, ela não é o meu único paciente também, , mas parece que eu serei a única a lidar com ela. Tudo o que eu gostaria de saber é que horas eu posso dizer a ela para esperar por você."

"Eu. Não. Sei_._" Ele está impaciente. "Eu tenho que ir, Bella. O que vocês costumam fazer quando um paciente age dessa forma? Chame a segurança caso você precise. Peça-lhes para contê-la se ela ficar violenta."

Puxa, ele me irrita. Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente pensei que ele poderia ser um bom médico. Eles são todos a mesma merda. "_Obrigada_, Dr. Cullen", eu digo maliciosamente. "Eu vou fazer isso." Eu bato o telefone de volta no gancho antes que ele possa responder.

Senhor, eu provavelmente serei demitida. Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais ele vai me aturar. Mas eles não podem _provar_ que eu desliguei na cara dele, podem?

Eu volto para ver a paciente. Digo-lhe que ele está ocupado com alguns pacientes no pronto-socorro e que estará aqui, na maior brevidade possível. Mas ela não toma esta notícia muito bem, e começa a sair da cama.

"Diga a ele para esquecer. Eu estou indo embora."

_Merda._

Eu chamo a segurança, e então Emmett. Felizmente, a paciente faz um show ao arrumar seu xampu do hospital e outras merdas e não está longe no corredor quando os seguranças chegam no nosso andar. Emmett tinha se oferecido para segurá-la no corredor, mas eu disse-lhe para não ousar.

Os seguranças a colocam lutando de volta na cama. Ela chuta e grita a cada segundo do caminho. Um segurança a segura enquanto eu, Emmett, e um dos técnicos de enfermagem a amarramos na cama. Ela ameaça chutar todas as nossas bundas.

Deus, eu amo o meu trabalho.

Depois que ela está amarrada, eu a golpeio na perna com a dose de Haldol que Edward havia receitado. Ela não fica feliz com isso, ela chuta e grita mais e mais alto e eu tenho certeza que a cama vai quebrar. A cama sobrevive, as amarras não. A do pulso direito arrebenta como um elástico e sua babá corre para fora do quarto para me avisar. A paciente está em processo de se desamarrar com a mão livre, quando eu entro. Felizmente, a segurança chegou a sair do andar, e eles vêm ao meu auxílio mais uma vez.

Emmett me ajuda a amarrá-la de volta. De repente, estou realmente feliz por ele estar aqui hoje, especialmente quando ele se voluntaria para ligar mais uma vez para Edward e notificá-lo de que ela está sendo colocada em restrições de couro e enviada para a emergência. Eu estou tão agravada que duvido que conversar com Edward agora seja uma boa ideia. Mas eu estou muito satisfeito que ela esteja indo para a emergência - mesmo que seja só porque não podemos usar restrições de couro aqui - porque agora Edward não será capaz de inventar outra desculpa idiota para não vê-la.

Emmett me ajuda a empurrar a cama até lá embaixo. Estamos no processo de colocá-la nas restrições de couro quando Edward entra. Ambos evitamos o contato visual com o outro.

"Senhorita Smith", diz ele agradavelmente, como se ela não estivesse lutando por sua vida na cama e xingando todo mundo dentro de um raio de quinze metros. Ele tem o prontuário dela na mão. "Qual é o problema, senhorita Smith?"

Ela está histérica. O Haldol nem fez cócegas. Emmett de alguma forma consegue perder seu aperto no pulso dela e o pulso que ele está atualmente amarrando vem voando em minha direção, me batendo no queixo antes mesmo de eu perceber o que está acontecendo.

Ela não é uma garota pequena. Mesmo que fosse, essa merda ainda, provavelmente, teria machucado. Sem mencionar o meu orgulho em ser atingida na frente de Edward, eu nem tenho certeza porque estou pensando nele imediatamente depois de ter levado um soco no rosto.

Eu cambaleio para trás um pouco, segurando meu queixo em estado de choque. _Puta merda._ Todos os homens no quarto saltam diante de seu punho ao mesmo tempo, incluindo Edward.

Eu estou cheia. _Cheia_. Eu não sou paga o suficiente para esta merda. Eu saio do quarto, deixando o drama atrás de mim. E eu rapidamente pisco as lágrimas, não querendo chorar e parecer uma total bebê.

De repente eu tenho um novo respeito por caras que são socados no rosto, porque porra, essa merda realmente dói.

Eu pisar em direção à estação das enfermeiras da emergência para esperar por Emmett e descobrir o que diabos eu tenho que fazer agora. Eu nunca coloquei um paciente em restrições de couro antes. Mas antes de chegar lá, eu ouço Edward chamando o meu nome. Eu o ignoro até que sinto a mão dele no meu ombro, e então eu giro, minha expressão ferida encontra a dele. As lágrimas malditas que simplesmente não vão embora ainda estão enchendo os meus olhos.

"Cristo, Bella. Você está bem?" Edward pergunta preocupado. Ele está _muito_ preocupado. Ele tenta tocar o meu queixo, mas eu rapidamente viro o rosto.

"Eu estou bem", eu cuspo nele. "Nem sequer doeu." Isso é uma mentira total. _Ainda_ dói.

Edward suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Você está com raiva de mim novamente."

"Por que eu iria ficar com raiva de você?" Eu zombo. Era para parecer inocente, mas só sai chateado. Sim, eu estou louca de raiva.

"Bella, eu não posso simplesmente deixar os pacientes doentes para ir ver outro se não for uma emergência. Você deveria saber disso."

Eu entendo o que ele está dizendo, mas eu não me importo. "Sim, bem. Tudo o que eu queria era um horário. Algo para dizer à paciente. E dei a ela o seu estúpido Haldol. Não funcionou, obviamente."

Ele suspira de novo, exasperado. Ele está em conflito enquanto olha ao redor da emergência. "Eu quero falar com você sobre isso, Bella, mas eu não tenho tempo agora."

"Isso é muito ruim." Não há nenhuma condenação na minha voz. Edward parece um pouco ferido.

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Onde ela bateu em você?"

"Eu não sou feita de vidro, Edward. Eu vou ficar bem."

Alguém começa a chamá-lo. Ele olha para mim se desculpando. "Eu tenho que ir", diz ele. Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, como se eu não me importasse. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde?"

Eu não confirmo nem nego que isso vá acontecer. Ele me dá um sorriso triste, antes de se virar e rapidamente caminhar em outra direção.

Agora que ele se foi, eu olho em volta do lugar, e ele está certo - é realmente uma loucura por aqui. Mas por que ele não podia ter me dado um horário?

Sento-me em uma cadeira vazia, sentindo-me excepcionalmente uma merda.

_Talvez seja porque ele realmente não sabia que horas teria uma pausa, Bella. Já pensou nisso? Que talvez ele esteja apenas sendo honesto, e não um idiota?_

É muito mais fácil simplesmente assumir que ele é um idiota.

Emmett finalmente sai do quarto. Ele está todo suado - ele tem manchas de arranhões que vão até a metade de seus braços. E ele parece tão irritado e cansado quanto eu provavelmente estou.

"Você está bem?" ele me pergunta preocupado. Eu rapidamente assinto. As lágrimas se foram agora, obrigada meu Deus.

"Eu estou bem."

"Nunca temos um dia chato no trabalho, hein?" Ele está tentando fazer deixar a situação mais leve, mas não acho graça. Eu _realmente_ não sou paga o suficiente para isso.

Aparentemente, eu tenho que preencher uma batelada de documentos sobre isso. E eu ainda tenho que cuidar da paciente até a mudança de turno, o que significa que vou ter pacientes no meu andar _e_ na emergência. Eu não fico satisfeita com isso, mas o supervisor de enfermagem nos envia outra enfermeira que pega a maioria dos meus pacientes da minha ala. Eu continuo tendo que fazer viagens até a emergência pelo resto do dia, e depois de algum tempo, eu já não vejo Edward aqui. Ele deve estar fazendo as rondas. Eu fico um pouco decepcionada, porque eu estava esperando que ele abrandasse e pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais e talvez eu pudesse me desculpar. Eu não sabia quando eu iria vê-lo novamente.

Aparentemente, o Haldol _fez_ efeito, porque a senhorita Smith é derrubada e vai dormir por um tempo. É um alívio. Eu volto para a minha ala e tento trabalhar nos meus prontuários, mas estou tão atrasada que eu ainda acabo ficando depois que o meu turno acaba.

Emmett fica para me ajudar. Sim, eu definitivamente irei poupar a sua vida agora.

"Eu convidei algumas pessoas para uns drinques esta noite", ele me diz. Eu estou traçando a papelada furiosamente, tentando compensar o tempo perdido. "Quer vir?" Quando eu hesito, ele rapidamente acrescenta: "Vamos, Bolsos. Me diga que você não precisa de uma bebida após dessa porra de dia."

Eu suspiro e aceno. "Sim, eu definitivamente poderia apreciar uma bebida", eu concordo.

"Certo. Então você vem?"

Eu estou um pouco cansada. Uma parte de mim quer apenas ir para casa e ir para a cama.

"Alice estará lá", ele me informa. "E eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward antes. Ele vem, também."

Eu olho para Emmett. Eu não deveria querer ver Edward - Eu não deveria querer me preocupar com desculpar - mas eu quero. Eu deveria considerar uma coisa boa que nós não estejamos nos dando bem, porque pelo menos isso doma meus pensamentos luxuriosos um pouco. Mas não é uma coisa boa. Na verdade, isso está lentamente me comendo viva.

Eu finalmente suspiro. "Claro, Emmett", eu digo. "Eu vou".

* * *

**pseudoconvulsões - se assemelham a ataques epiléticos normais, mas são provocadas por altas doses de estresse ou perturbação emocional.**

**Haldol - um antipsicótico utilizado no tratamento de transtornos mentais, que também acalma os pacientes combativos.**

**Ativan – ou Lorazepam é um tranquilizante.**

* * *

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Trégua... Mais uma vez**

Edward não está na casa de Emmett quando eu chego. Eu não digo nada, porque então Emmett irá saber que eu estou procurando por Edward e ele provavelmente irá começar a me fazer um monte de perguntas embaraçosas. Ou pior, ele irá dizer a Edward que eu estava procurando por ele, e isso poderia dar-lhe algum tipo de ideia errada que ele não precisa. Então eu continuo dolorosamente em silêncio.

Eu encontro com Jasper antes de sair do trabalho. Ele é alto e magro, com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado e olhos castanhos. Ele tem um sorriso atraente e um sotaque sulista bonito, ele também é muito amigável durante os breves momentos que passamos um com o outro antes de eu sair. Ele diz que irá nos encontrar na casa.

Alice já está lá quando chegamos. Ela deve ter uma chave ou algo assim. Ela também já chegou no armário de bebidas, o que resulta em palavras arrastadas e tropeços quando ela abre a porta. Ela come Jasper com os olhos por exatos dois segundos antes de lançar-se sobre ele, arrastando-o para a casa pela sua mão. Ele a segue de bom grado com um sorriso.

Eu acho que Emmett estava certo sobre aqueles dois.

Nós nos movemos para a cozinha. Há música tocando em algum lugar. Lady Gaga. Emmett faz uma careta enquanto ele puxa o gelo do congelador.

"Se ela acha que essa merda vai ficar tocando, ela é louca." Ele olha para mim. "O que você quer beber?"

"Hum, o que você está bebendo."

"_Eu _estou bebendo um Jack and Coke*. Estou pegando leve na coca-cola, é claro. Eu preciso de algo forte depois daquela merda de hoje."

_*Wiskey com coca-cola e gelo._

Nojento.

"Você tem suco ou algo assim?"

Ele abre a geladeira e vasculha lá dentro. "Laranja e cranberry. Espere um segundo." Ele estica o braço puxa a caixa de suco de laranja, e verifica a data de validade. "Sim, laranja e cranberry", ele confirma.

"Você tem vodka?" Eu pergunto e espero, e ele balança a cabeça e pega uma garrafa meio vazia do freezer. Quando eu termino de misturar a minha bebida, eu vou para a sala, observando a casa de Emmett ao longo do caminho. É bonita, considerando todas as coisas. É pequena e simples, com apenas um pavimento, mas tem um layout fácil e parece meio que nova. As paredes são brancas e desprovida de quaisquer quadros ou decorações - ela definitivamente tem grita 'solteiro' - mas não é de todo ruim.

Emmett, Alice e Jasper estão todos na sala de estar. Eu me junto a eles, me sentindo meio estranha, porque nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo e eu sou a garota nova. Mas Jasper facilita esse sentimento me fazendo um monte de perguntas.

"Você está gostando até agora?" Ele pergunta, e eu aceno com a cabeça, respondendo com sinceridade.

"Não incluindo hoje? Claro." Tem sido uma experiência, isso é certo. Não existe nenhum médico tão sexy como Edward para eu desejar e me distrair das minhas tarefas.

"É claro que ela está gostando", Emmett entra na conversa. "Ela ficou com o melhor preceptor* em todo aquele hospital de merda."

_*Pessoa da área médica responsável por conduzir e supervisionar, através de orientação e acompanhamento o desenvolvimento dos médicos residentes e novos funcionários nas especialidades de um hospital._

"Sem contar seu encontro com Edward," Alice insulta, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Eu meio que quero morrer.

"Você foi a um encontro com Edward?" Jasper fica curioso.

"Eles me _enganaram_ para ir a um encontro com Edward", eu esclareço.

"Bem, eu nunca recebi o meu sms com o '911'!" Alice continua. Deus, ela é desagradável quando está bêbada.

Jasper ri, e só quando eu acho que as coisas não podem ficar piores, há uma batida na porta. Todo mundo para de falar e rir ao mesmo tempo. É quase como se um botão 'mudo' tivesse sido pressionado. Quatro cabeças se viram em direção à porta, mas ninguém se levanta para atender.

_Oh meu Deus, é Edward. Tem que ser Edward. E a minha tortura está fresca na mente de todos, e eles irão me humilhar. Na frente de Edward. Oh, meu Deus._

Eu planejo minha rota de fuga - Eu poderia correr para a porta de trás, mas eu não tenho certeza de onde esta fica. Ou eu poderia correr para o quarto e me esconder debaixo da cama, mas se eu for pega, irei parecer uma idiota, o que derrota o propósito de se esconder, para começar. Deus, isso é uma merda.

Eu não tenho tempo suficiente para pensar sobre isso, de qualquer maneira, porque Emmett grita bem alto: "Entre!" e a porta da frente se abre. E eu suspiro de alívio - não é Edward, mas um cara alto, com cabelos descoloridos usando uma calça cáqui e chinelos. Ele é seguido por uma menina com cabelo curto preto encaracolado que está usando scrubs vermelhos. Ambos são saudados com entusiasmo, e a minha humilhação é, felizmente, colocada em banho-maria.

"Bella, esses são Mike e Bree", Emmett os apresenta, e eu me levanto para que eu possa educadamente apertar suas mãos. Mike sorri, e ele é atraente o suficiente, mas seu olhar demora muito tempo em mim para ser considerado educado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Eu forço um sorriso. Digo a mim mesma que eu preciso ser boa com ele, pelo menos no início, mesmo que o seu olhar esteja beirando a assustador.

"Você também, Bella. Você é nova?"

"Até duas semanas atrás, sim. Você trabalha no hospital?"

"Sim. Eu sou um fisioterapeuta respiratório", ele fornece. "Bree também."

Bree já se afastou em direção à cozinha, aparentemente desinteressada em mim ou talvez com necessidade de uma forte bebida depois do trabalho também.

"Ela não é minha namorada, porém", Mike rapidamente acrescenta.

_Oh meu Deus._

Eu concordo com a cabeça, como se isso fosse uma notícia interessante, mas não _muito_ interessante, porque eu não quero que ele receba a ideia errada. Não que isso fosse necessariamente importar. Ele sai para tomar uma bebida, me perguntando se eu quero uma, mas eu aponto para o meu copo cheio e declino. Então eu me sento e engulo a coisa toda, me perguntando onde Edward está, mas ainda muito covarde para perguntar a alguém.

Mike toma para si a tarefa de me fazer uma nova bebida uma vez que vê o meu copo vazio. Ele também decide sentar-se ao meu lado e me fazer sofrer por meio de conversas ociosas sobre o hospital e se está prestes a chover ou não, o que é provável, considerando que chove quase todos os dias. E _maldição_, a bebida que ele me fez está forte. É mais como vodka _on the rocks_ com um esguicho de cranberry, mas enfim. Eu saboreio e tento não fazer uma careta e, eventualmente, o álcool amortece e o gosto não é tão ruim.

Quanto mais leve eu fico, menos eu estou ciente de que Edward ainda não está aqui, e mais divertido Mike fica. Ele acaba de me pergunta se eu quero ir me sentar no pátio e eu aceito. Ele é bem legal quando você se torna imune ao olhar.

Está abafado do lado de fora, mas a umidade não é pior do que o habitual. Nos sentamos e Mike enfia a mão no bolso, tirando um maço de cigarros e imediatamente acende um. Eu fico olhando para ele, incrédula, e quando ele me oferece, eu declino.

"Isso é uma espécie de paradoxo, você não acha?" Eu pergunto com humor.

Ele sopra uma nuvem de fumaça e meio que volta para nós e fica no meu rosto um pouco, o que faz com que ele se desculpe e se vire para outra direção.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele pergunta. Ele está com aquela voz rouca estranha que as pessoas têm quando estão fumando.

"Você é terapeuta respiratório e está fumando."

Ele dá de ombros, como se não estivesse entendendo o meu ponto.

"Pelo lado positivo, você já sabe como administrar seus próprios tratamentos respiratórios, uma vez que tiver DPOC*". Eu continuo.

_*Doença Pulmonar Obstrutiva Crônica._

Ele parece um pouco ofendido. "Deixar de fumar é mais difícil do que você pensa."

"Eu acho."

Estamos em silêncio por um minuto. É mais quieto aqui, eu posso ouvir a música de dentro de casa, mas está abafada, bem como a voz irritante de Emmett. É uma espécie de pacífico.

Eu ainda estou tomando minha bebida lentamente, mas estou cansada e ela está me batendo mais rápido do que normalmente faria. Eu fico olhando para o chão e imaginando como seria dormir lá, e a ideia é realmente muito atraente no momento. Isso supondo que eu não possa fazê-lo na cama é claro.

Mike me cutuca de repente meu com o cotovelo. "Acorda", ele diz, brincando. Eu cerro os dentes. Pessoa irritante. Meus olhos estavam abertos, imbecil. Parte de mim acha que ele só queria uma desculpa para me tocar.

Eu penso em lhe dizer que eu apenas inalei fumaça demais de segunda mão para me manter acordada durante toda a noite, mas eu estou cansada e por isso eu não digo nada.

Então ele diz algo que imediatamente me deixa acordada e alarmada. "Então... Bella. Você se mudou para cá com um namorado?"

Oh meu Deus. É por isso que ele queria vir aqui fora? Para ficar a sós comigo para que ele pudesse me fazer perguntas embaraçosas?

Eu considero mentir, mas acho que ele iria descobrir sobre isso eventualmente. "Não. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento ruim, então eu meio que estou tentando ficar _longe_ do drama de um namorado, se você sabe o que quero dizer". Eu cautelosamente respondo.

Isso é mais do que eu queria que ele soubesse, especialmente porque agora ele parece ter a intenção de coletar mais informações. "Que tipo de drama?"

"É uma longa história. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

Ele balança a cabeça, apagando o cigarro no chão. E ele o deixa lá, como agradecimento a Emmett pela bebida de graça e o lugar para ficar.

"Bem, você sempre pode falar comigo se precisar", ele diz, sério.

"Claro."

Ele se vira para mim. "Você está se divertindo aqui?"

Eu ergo o copo e agito o gelo, forçando um sorriso. "Uma explosão."

"Bom. Nós precisamos sair mais vezes."

Eu não concordo nem discordo, e ele continua. "Eu vou buscar outra bebida. Você está bem?"

Concordo com a cabeça. Ele desaparece, e sua ausência é uma coisa gloriosa. Eu coloco a minha cabeça contra o assento, permitindo que o álcool me acalme e apague a porra do meu dia.

Poucos minutos depois, eu ouço a porta se abrindo, e em seguida passos, mas eu não abro meus olhos, pensando que se eu fingir que estou dormindo, talvez Mike vá embora. Eu ouço uma bebida sendo colocada na mesa ao meu lado.

"Longo dia?"

Meus olhos se abrem, e lá está ele, em toda a sua gloriosa maravilha. Dr. Foda-me Cullen. Ele está sentado no lugar de Mike, e vestindo roupas normais, o cabelo ligeiramente úmido, ostentando o seu sorriso torto marca registrada, que me faz querer lançar-me em seu colo.

Eu me sento um pouco mais ereta. De repente eu percebo a bagunça que eu sou, eu nem sequer reapliquei a maquiagem no caminho para cá. Por que _inferno_ que eu não reapliquei a maquiagem?

"Você sabe" Eu digo. "Eu estava começando a pensar que você não viria."

"Ah, então você estava me esperando?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

Ele sorri. "Você não _tem_ que me odiar Bella. Nem todos os médicos são a maus e assustadores."

"Estamos realmente tocando nesse assunto de novo?"

"Eu estou apenas tentando ter uma conversa amigável. Você é a única que se mantém na defensiva."

"Eu não estou na defensiva, e eu estava _tentando_ relaxar. Eu não estava fantasiando sobre você ou qualquer coisa, por mais difícil que seja de acreditar." Eu zombo, tentando fazer com que essas palavras soem críveis. Mas Edward sorri como se visse através de mim.

"Você está certa. E parecia que você estava tendo um tempo maravilhoso com Mike, por isso vou deixá-la voltar para ele."

Ele move-se para se levantar, mas eu agarro seu braço em um aperto de morte.

"Se você me deixar sozinha com Mike, _eu vou te matar_." Minha voz é baixa em advertência. Assim que as palavras deixam a minha boca, a porta de vidro se abre, e eu posso ver a silhueta de Mike quando ele faz uma pausa na porta.

"Oh, hey Edward", ele finalmente diz. Ele não parece feliz por Edward estar aqui, mas, no entanto, ele se aproxima e se estatela na cadeira à minha direita, o gelo em sua bebida tinindo ruidosamente.

Edward parece igualmente perturbado com a presença de Mike. Ele oferece um murmurado "_hey cara_" e depois bebe a sua própria bebida.

O silêncio que se segue é provavelmente a coisa mais estranha que eu já experimentei, especialmente porque eu estou sentada bem no meio de tudo. Eu tomo goles maiores, e é diluído e ainda desagradável, mas o gosto está um pouco melhor do que antes.

"Então, uh... você trabalhou hoje, Mike?"

Minha patética tentativa de iniciar uma conversa é respondida com um curto, "Não".

"Eu não vi você no trabalho ainda. Acho que vi Bree, apesar de tudo."

"Eu trabalho muito na unidade."

"Oh."

Eu ouço grilos cantando. Literalmente. Cigarras, também.

A porta traseira desliza repentinamente, batendo com um estrondo. "Mike! Aí está você! Venha cá, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Alice está tão bêbada. Ela não espera por Mike responder antes de tropeçar para frente e agarrar o braço dele, puxando-o para fora de sua cadeira.

"O que é?" Pergunta ele, sua voz um tanto curiosa e irritada. Ele a segue para dentro e a porta de vidro se fecha atrás deles, abafando a música e nos isolando da casa.

Eu suspeito imediatamente, é claro. Eu sei que aquela criaturinha está aprontando de novo.

Mas eu esqueço tudo isso quando Edward vira seu corpo para o meu. "Sozinha com o Dr. Sexy novamente. Como você irá se controlar?"

Eu quase cuspo vodka na minha blusa.

"Você _não_ acabou de se referir a si mesmo como Dr. Sexy", afirmo com incredulidade.

"Suas palavras, Bella".

"Eu _nunca_ lhe chamei assim." Isso é mentira – eu o chamei assim na minha cabeça um milhão de vezes. Mas ele não sabe... certo?

Oh meu Deus, ele pode ler a minha mente?

Ele permanece onde está e bebe sua bebida, parecendo completamente autoconfiante. "No nosso encontro. Você disse que as pessoas vão para as clínicas para olhar para os médicos sexy."

"Eu não quis dizer _você_!" Eu digo, horrorizada.

"Assim, qualquer médico, exceto eu?" ele pergunta, fingindo ofensa.

"Você nem trabalha em uma clínica."

"Mas eu sou um médico."

"Sim. Um chato."

"Então você não acha que eu sou sexy?"

Meu Deus, ele é um merdinha persistente.

"Você normalmente sai por aí procurando um bom afago no ego, ou é somente hoje?" Eu questiono exasperada. Não há _nenhuma maneira_ de eu admitir que o acho sexy. De. Jeito. Nenhum.

Ele encolhe os ombros e dá um grande gole em sua bebida, claramente divertindo-se com a minha falta de compostura sobre essa conversa."Só depende do meu humor, eu acho."

Eu olho para ele.

"Então como você acabou sozinha com Newton?" Ele me pergunta, mudando a conversa para temas menos ameaçadores. Eu fico aliviada e assumo que Newton é o último nome de Mike. Ou talvez outro apelido - cortesia irritante de Emmett, que meio que parece irônico, porque Mike não parece ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

Eu esfrego o meu queixo, que ainda está um pouco dolorido. "Aparentemente, eu sofri traumatismo craniano com aquele soco mais cedo."

Edward franze a testa, os olhos caindo para o local que eu estou esfregando. "Você está bem?"

"Fisicamente? Sim. Emocionalmente?" Eu ergo a bebida ridiculamente forte Mike me fez. "Por isso a bebida."

Ele sacode a mão na frente do rosto como se algo cheirasse mal. "Você está bebendo vodka pura? Eu posso sentir o cheiro daqui."

"Mike fez para mim. Tem suco de cranberry nisso... Eu acho."

"Ele está tentando te deixar bêbada?" Pergunta ele franzindo a testa novamente. "Me dê aqui. Eu posso fazer algo melhor." Ele estende a mão.

"Não está _tão_ ruim", eu digo, mas entrego o copo a ele. Ele fica de pé para entrar na casa.

"Espere aqui um segundo", ele instrui. "Eu já volto."

Eu estou ansiosa para segui-lo, mas faço o que ele pede. Eu fico um pouco preocupada que Mike faça uma reaparição antes que ele volte, mas fico feliz quando Edward retorna um pouco mais tarde. Sua bebida é muito mais colorida e tem um cheiro muito menos revoltante.

"Prove", ele pede, entregando-a para mim. Eu levo o copo aos lábios e é muito melhor, um pouco frutada, com apenas um toque de álcool. Eu aceno com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Você se superou", eu digo sorrindo. "Muito bom."

"E agora você não vai estará bêbada antes das dez e meia."

Ele se senta novamente. É um banco de dois lugares, e sua perna toca a minha. Eu tento ignorar o calor que dispara através do meu corpo por tê-lo tão perto.

"Então, onde você fica?" Ele me pergunta.

Eu olho para ele confusa. "Hoje à noite?"

"Não - você tem uma casa em Seattle?"

"Oh. Não, eu tenho um apartamento. Eu não preciso de muito espaço. E eu estou meio que começando do zero agora, você sabe?"

Ele não sabe - não realmente - mas ele concorda.

"E você? Você mora por aqui?"

Ele acena com a cabeça novamente. "Eu moro perto, na verdade. Eu tenho uma casa."

"Você foi para casa para tomar banho?" Eu pergunto, embora pareça óbvio. Seu cabelo está molhado e ele não está mais usando _scrubs_.

Ele esfrega o pescoço e parece envergonhado. "Sim, eu meio que, uh... meio que cuspiram em mim hoje."

Eu abro um sorriso. Eu não posso evitar "Sua paciente favorita?"

"A primeira e única".

Eu agradeço a Deus por pequenos favores. Eu prefiro levar um soco na cara que uma cuspida. Mas pensando bem, aquele soco _meio que_ doeu... eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso.

"O que você acha que Alice está fazendo com Mike agora?"

Seu rosto nubla brevemente, então se ilumina novamente. "Quem sabe? Nunca se pode saber se tratando dela."

"Você ainda quer dar o troco a Emmett?" Eu pergunto esperançosa.

Edward sorri, mas não concorda imediatamente. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Eu realmente gosto da ideia de juntá-lo com a Doutora Hale. Poderíamos dizer que todos nós iremos nos encontrar para beber em um restaurante, mas, então, eles serão os únicos a aparecer. Oh! Poderíamos até ficarmos em uma mesa na parte de trás do restaurante e assisitir. Poderíamos pedir aperitivos."

Edward ri. "E quem vai fazer com que a Doutora Hale concorde em ir?"

"Você, é claro. Eu mal a conheço."

"Você sabe que ela irá me matar quando isso acabar, certo?"

Eu pretendo debater isso. "Então você está me perguntando se eu te considero dispensável?"

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu não quero saber."

"Você faz uma bebida bastante impressionante."

Seu sorriso se alarga. Ele olha para mim maliciosamente, os olhos verdes brilhando na luz da varanda. "Você percebe me elogiou duas vezes em menos de dez minutos, certo?"

Oh merda, não é que ele tem razão? Eu penso nisso. "Eu elogiei a sua _bebida_", eu o corrijo.

"Eu _fiz_ a bebida."

"Bem, não deixe o fato subir para a sua cabeça, porque se a coisa ficar ainda maior não irá passar pelas portas", eu brinco.

Ele ri, e por um momento um silêncio sociável se instala entre nós. Nós saboreamos as nossas bebidas. Eu tento não pensar sobre como sua perna ainda está tocando a minha, mas é praticamente tudo o que posso pensar.

"Eu sinto muito por hoje", ele diz, de repente, quebrando o silêncio. Eu olho para ele, surpresa. "Eu provavelmente fui um pouco ríspido com você. Ao telefone, eu quero dizer." Ele olha para mim se desculpando.

De repente eu me lembro que tinha planejado pedir desculpas a ele há muito tempo. Eu quero bater na minha testa por causa da minha falta de memória.

"Na verdade, eu queria me desculpar com você", eu digo um pouco envergonhada. "Você estava ocupado e eu estava irritada... e mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter descontado em você." Eu estou um pouco envergonhada por esta última parte. Quantos anos eu tenho, catorze? Eu não desligava na cara de ninguém desde que Brenda Newman me chamou de bezerra gorda na escola. E ela totalmente merecia muito pior.

"Eu realmente acho que você é a primeira enfermeira que me enfrenta", diz Edward, claramente se divertindo com isso.

Eu ri, sem graça. "Bem, você é o primeiro médico que eu fiz isso."

"Trégua?" Edward pergunta, estendendo a mão. Eu a pego com a mão livre, e por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não consigo parar de sorrir.

"Sim, trégua. _Novamente_."

A porta se abre de repente, Emmett e aparece. "Porra, aí estão vocês."

Ele tem uma cerveja na mão e parece bêbado. Sua voz é forte e carregada.

"Acalme-se, Emmett. Você vai acordar toda a vizinhança maldita". Jasper o segue, parecendo relativamente sóbrio. Mas eu acho que alguém tem que cuidar de Alice - ela tem seu braço ao redor da cintura de jasper, quase sendo carregada.

"Cara, são dez e meia. Ninguém está dormindo."

"Minha avó vai para a cama às sete", Alice ri.

Todos eles saem e tomam os assentos ao nosso redor, fazendo com que Edward e eu nos afastemos. Eu fico um pouco desapontada, mas não tenho nenhuma razão para isso. Mas conversar com Edward foi reconhecidamente bom, como foi estar fora do olhar de soslaio de Mike.

Todo mundo está falando e rindo e Emmett começa a dar um show, bêbado, demonstrando como eu levei um soco na cara hoje. Ele finge o soco na própria cara em câmera lenta e, em seguida, cai em sua cadeira de forma dramática, exagerando completamente a história. Mas todo mundo acha que histérico, exceto Mike, que está muito preocupado com o meu bem-estar, considerando que eu estou sentada aqui apenas algumas horas mais tarde viva e bem.

E perna de Edward está tocando a minha novamente. Eu estou obcecada por isso. Eu não consigo evitar.

Alice começa a reclamar sobre a umidade. Ela e Jasper vão para dentro e Emmett os segue. Somos eu, Mike e Edward de novo, e em vez de suportar o constrangimento, uma vez mais, sugiro que entremos também.

Alice está brincando com o aparelho de som. Uma vez que encontra uma música que gosta, ela se vira e paira sobre Jasper novamente. Se eu não soubesse que eles não eram um casal, eu poderia jurar que eles eram recém-casados ou algo assim. A tensão sexual era revoltante.

"Vamos jogar um jogo de cartas!" Alice diz de repente. Ela parece incrivelmente animada sobre isso. Eu não estou, no entanto, considerando que eu não sou boa em jogos de cartas e tenho certeza que seria um jogo de beber. A última coisa que eu preciso é ficar podre de bêbada em torno de Edward. Álcool mais um médico quente não é igual a uma Bella sábia.

"Eu não sei onde está o meu baralho", diz Emmett.

Alice não acredita nele. Ela começa a remexer seu armário, onde eu assumo as cartas são geralmente guardadas. "Bem, onde você as colocou?"

"Bem, porra Alice, se eu soubesse elas não estariam perdidas!"

Ela bufa e continua procurando. Edward desaparece na cozinha para buscar outra bebida. Eu tento falar com Bree para evitar conversar com Mike, e isso acaba por ser eficaz, porque ela nunca se cala.

"Ooh! Monopoly!" Alice exclama, puxando a caixa do armário. "Eu _amo_ Monopoly!"

Ela rapidamente coage Jasper e Bree a jogarem com ela. Eles montam o jogo no chão. Edward senta-se ao meu lado e sussurra: "Ela pode fazer isso a noite toda." Sua respiração é quente contra a minha orelha e eu me arrepio.

"Você sai com eles muito?" Pergunto-lhe.

"De vez em quando, sim."

Concordo com a cabeça em aprovação. A maioria dos médicos são mais velhos e casados, enquanto outros criam tal animosidade com os enfermeiros no trabalho que a ideia de saírem juntos é risível. Mas eu estou descobrindo, pouco a pouco, que Edward não é como a maioria dos médicos.

Claro, as coisas seriam muito menos complicadas se Edward me esnobasse. Pelo menos, eu não estaria em conflito com esses sentimentos contraditórios que eu me encontrava tendo o tempo todo.

Ele se inclina para me sussurrar de novo, e eu sinto o meu ritmo cardíaco aumentando. "Mike está olhando para você."

Eu olho imediatamente, e sim, Mike está fazendo aquela coisa assustadora novamente.

Eu sussurro de volta: "Ele tem um problema com me encarar. Ele vem fazendo essa porcaria a noite toda."

Edward ri alto, e depois se acalma novamente. "Você está certa. Mas eu não posso culpá-lo desta vez."

Eu olho para Edward surpresa. Será que ele está flertando comigo? Eu sinto meu rosto aquecer, e Edward sorri quando eu desvio o olhar. Eu não tenho ideia de por que ele está me afetando desta forma. Eu já flertei com homens antes - isso não deveria ser algo tão grande.

"Eu tenho que usar o banheiro", eu digo, de repente, pedindo licença. Aproveito o momento sozinha para espirrar um pouco de água fria no meu rosto e recuperar um pouco de compostura. Mesmo que Edward gostasse de mim – o que provavelmente não acontece – isso ainda não nega o fato de que ele é um médico. E enquanto ele está sendo agradável _agora_, isso não significa que irá durar na próxima vez que estivermos no trabalho ou ele receber um _pager_ no meio da noite.

Santo Cristo amoroso, eu acabei de pensar em nós passando a noite juntos?

Porcaria. Eu preciso sair disso rápido. Eu não posso continuar a ter estes pensamentos sobre Edward - não é certo e, certamente, não é um bom presságio para a minha estabilidade mental. Eu nunca me senti mais vulnerável.

Quando eu finalmente entro novamente na sala de estar encontro Emmett no chão, contando o dinheiro do Monopoly. Bree está longe de ser encontrada.

"Hey Bolsos, nós faremos um torneio de Monopoly. Jogaremos em equipes, dinheiro de verdade. Você está dentro?"

Eu já joguei muito Monopoly, mas a ideia de usar dinheiro de verdade me faz hesitar. Eu normalmente não carrego dinheiro, e eu ainda tenho que receber o meu promeiro salário. "Eu só tenho cerca de vinte dólares", eu digo.

Edward está atrás de mim, com a mão quente no meu ombro. "Eu irei patrociná-la, mas você terá que ficar no meu time", ele diz.

"Eu não posso deixar quer você pague por mim."

"Não há problema", ele diz com um sorriso. "Eu nunca perco neste jogo."

É a sua piscadela que me convence.

Eu não sei como eu vou me manter durante a noite.

**XxxxXxxxX**

O jogo já dura mais de duas horas e Edward não estava brincando quando disse que sempre vence. Ele tem estratégia. Nós já temos uma tonelada a mais de propriedade que todos os outros e levamos Emmett à falência duas vezes, em ambas as vezes, Edward aceitou artigos de vestuário de Emmett em vez de dinheiro pelo aluguel, e Emmett está jogando agora vestindo apenas um par de jeans. Estamos todos bêbados e continuamos nos divertindo.

Edward sempre sussurra suas estratégias no meu ouvido. Eu me acostumei com isso. Eu aprendi a aceitar apenas esse sentimento dentro de mim – a sensação é boa, e não há nenhum mal nisso. Então, por que me desgastar em combatê-la?

Seu ombro se esfrega muito contra o meu também. Eu não sei se ele está embriagado ou fazendo isso de propósito, mas eu estou plenamente consciente de que as suas decisões de compra de imóveis são um pouco meticulosas demais para vir de um cara bêbado.

Eu jogo os dados. Edward quer uma das propriedades de Emmett.

"De jeito nenhum, Doutor. Já estou congelando pra caramba aqui. Você não irá levar mais nenhuma peça de roupa, nem minhas propriedades também."

"Você está praticamente fora do jogo de qualquer maneira, Emmett. Agora o que você ainda quer?"

Não é preciso Emmett tempo para decidir. "_Suas_ roupas."

Edward não hesita e começa a tirar a camiseta. Ele tem o domínio do Monopoly em mente. Ele a joga para Emmett, que se vira para olhar para mim com expectativa.

"Bem? Vocês são uma equipe, Bolsos. Vamos lá."

Meu rosto esquenta. "Eu não vou tirar a minha blusa", eu digo com um tom desafiador. Eu fico um pouco irritada por ser de repente provocada dessa maneira - agora eu estou muito nervosa para apreciar o médico sem camisa sentado a menos de um metro de distância de mim. Além disso, não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu mostrar para Edward o meu sutiã de trabalhar branco encardido que eu comprei há três anos atrás na Macy. Este sutiã estúpido tem sido usado mais do que a Paris Hilton.

"Então, nada feito", diz Emmett. Parece que ele esperava esse tipo de reação de mim o tempo todo.

Posso dizer Edward quer me convencer, mas ele não se atreve.

"O quê?" Eu assobio para ele. "Você já tem noventa por cento das casas nesse jogo estúpido."

"_Nós_ temos, Bella. E vamos para a dominação. Uma vez que tivermos essa propriedade seremos capazes de acabar com Jasper e Alice em um momento."

Isso realmente parece ser uma boa ideia, exceto pelo sutiã maldito que eu _tive_ que vestir hoje. Não é o pior sutiã que eu tenho, pelo menos. E, felizmente, não é o meu sutiã esportivo com um buraco no seio.

Agradeço a Deus por pequenos milagres.

"Você me deve, se eu fizer isso", eu digo, desafiando-o a discutir. Ele balança a cabeça em concordância e eu devo estar mais bêbada do que eu pensava, porque eu estou puxando de repente a minha blusa de uniforme sobre a cabeça e jogando em Emmett antes que eu possa me acovardar. Emmett assovia quando ela lhe bate na cara.

"Uhuuu! É isso aí Bolsos!"

Os olhos de Edward descem e permanecem ali um pouco demais. Eu não sei se ele está olhando para o meu sutiã hediondo ou para os meus seios, mas ele faz questão de desviar o olhar e focar no jogo.

Claro, Mike está olhando de soslaio ofensivamente para o meu peito, seu olhar está me assustando. Ele está praticamente hipnotizado por eles, que eu sei que são bons, mas não _tão_ bons, e eu envolvo meus braços em meu torso em um esforço patético de me esconder.

Emmett se vira e percebe seu olhar. "Que porra é essa, cara? Parece que você nunca viu um par de mamas antes."

Mike parece legitimamente mortificado. "O quê, homem? Eu não estava fazendo nada."

Edward não me olha nos olhos, mas ele está sorrindo enquanto Emmett diz algo igualmente depreciativo como antes. Eu estou corando furiosamente, mas ainda consigo ter um momento para verificar o peito de Edward. É magro e firme, mas não volumoso como o de Emmett ou flácido como o de um monte de médicos. Ele definitivamente cuida de si mesmo, e ele mostra.

Então ele me pega olhando. "Gosta do que vê?" Pergunta ele, em voz baixa, com cuidado para manter a conversa entre nós.

Eu fico com vergonha, mas eu tento fazer de conta que não é nada com um revirar de olhos. "Gosta do que _você_ vê? Eu vi você verificar os meus bens". Os ditos bens ainda estão adequadamente cobertos por meus braços, mas mesmo assim, seu olhar cai novamente quando eu os menciono. Ele limpa a garganta e rapidamente desvia o olhar.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Alice estava observando a nossa troca. Ela bufa e atravessa o tabuleiro para pegar os dados. "Bem, eu tenho que dizer, por mais dedicados que vocês dois sejam para ganhar um monte de casinhas, vocês não irão me convencer a ficar sem camisa."

"Nah, eu vou deixar isso para Jasper", Edward responde com conhecimento de causa. Jasper engole sua bebida inocentemente, sem fazer nenhum comentário. "E não se trata das casinhas, mas sim da emoção de ganhar _e_ tirar todo o seu dinheiro."

Sem mover o braço do meu peito, eu me inclino para frente e tomo um longo gole da minha bebida, me perguntando se eu vou ter que jogar o restante do jogo sem camisa. Está um pouco frio aqui, e eu estou quase certa de que os meus mamilos estão duros e visíveis através do tecido fino do sutiã. Eu me pergunto se eu posso lançar os dados sem mover meus braços. Talvez eu peça para Edward colocá-los na minha boca para que eu possa apenas cuspi-los no tabuleiro. Sim, isso poderia funcionar perfeitamente.

Agora que Emmett está fora do jogo, ele fica entediado e se afasta. Nós já estamos em tal vantagem que não demora muito para falirmos Alice e Jasper e ganharmos o jogo. Eu arrebato imediatamente a minha blusa e a visto novamente.

Edward está sorrindo enquanto eu me ajeito, com os olhos em mim. "Eu tenho que dizer, eu joguei cerca de um milhão de jogos de Monopoly, mas esse foi provavelmente o melhor."

Eu reviro os olhos e o empurro.

"O quê?" Pergunta ele defensivamente, o sorriso estúpido nunca deixa seu rosto. "Nós tivemos muita sorte. Ganhamos quase trezentos dólares."

"Então o peep-show grátis não teve nada a ver com isso?" _Certo._ Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ter Edward sem camisa não tornou o jogo melhor para _mim_.

"_Você_ ganhou quase trezentos dólares. Eu não ajudei com nada", eu o lembro.

"Eu te _emprestei_ o dinheiro, e agora você me paga de volta. Então parte dele é seu."

Alice e Jasper já se dispersaram - eles provavelmente já procuraram um quarto vazio em algum lugar - mas eu ainda me sinto um pouco estranha para pegar o dinheiro. Ninguém parece chateado com a perda, mas o máximo que eu já apostei em Jacksonville foram vinte dólares e só com o meu encontro no apartamento enquanto compartilhávamos uma noite.

Edward sente a minha hesitação. "Se você realmente não quer isso, eu sempre posso guardar e podemos sair e nos divertir um pouco com ele. Por sua conta, é claro." Ele acena com a cabeça na direção do corredor, indicando os nossos três amigos que desapareceram.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Desculpe, mas eu não saio com médicos."

Edward não é afetado pela minha declaração. "Eu me pergunto com quem você saiu no último sábado?" ele se pergunta, fingindo estar confuso.

"Foi uma armação", eu o lembro.

Ele me olha com ceticismo, não convencido pela minha desculpa. "E por que você não sai com médicos?"

Eu posso sentir a minha adrenalina. Toda essa conversa está me deixando nervosa.

"Você sabe por quê."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Me ilumine".

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer novamente. Acho que eu corei mais hoje do na minha vida inteira.

Ele se inclina para perto de mim e murmura: "Bem, acontece que eu acho que eu posso levá-la a mudar de ideia."

Meu rosto fica mais quente. Eu estou muito perto de mudar de ideia agora.

"Boa sorte com isso, Doutor Cullen."

"Não seria um encontro, de qualquer maneira", ele continua. "Eu nunca disse isso. Eu quis dizer para apenas sairmos como amigos." Ele olha para mim. "Nós podemos ser amigos, certo?" Eu percebo a sugestão de sarcasmo em seu tom.

"Eu acho que não há nada nas minhas regras que diga que não podemos ser amigos", eu concordo, mas ainda estou desconfiada da situação. Passar uma noite ou um dia com ele e o que quer que seja que ele esteja planejando parece inocente o suficiente, mas isso realmente depende do estado do seu cabelo e do que ele esteja vestindo. Eu descobri recentemente que meu corpo irá me trair em um minuto, se eu não tomar cuidado.

"Bom", ele diz, guardando o restante do jogo, e eu digo a mim mesma que posso superar qualquer coisa com um pouco de conversa, preparação e coragem.

Mas isso foi antes de eu me superar com a exaustão, e antes que ele me tire as chaves do carro e me diga que eu irei dormir no quarto de hóspedes com Alice esta noite. Ela já está apagada debaixo das cobertas, meio que em estado de coma e não se perturba pela nossa conversa. Edward me ajuda a tirar os sapatos e eu arranco a minha blusa, imaginando que não seja nada que ele já não tenha visto antes. Mas eu realmente não quero dormir com meus _scrubs_.

"Onde você irá dormir?" Eu pergunto-lhe sonolenta.

"Na minha casa."

Eu fico desapontada, mas realmente eu não tenho direito de ficar, especialmente considerando como eu lhe disse que não saía com médicos.

"Você está indo embora?"

"Em um minuto, sim." Eu posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Ele suaviza o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto com a mão, e a sensação é tão boa.

"Você precisa descansar um pouco, Bella. Você teve um longo dia."

"Você precisa descansar um pouco também", eu murmuro baixinho.

Eu sinto os dele lábios contra a minha testa, e eu não quero que ele vá embora. Eu não sei quando eu irei vê-lo novamente - Eu não sei se ele irá trabalhar na próxima vez que eu trabalhar, ou se terei a oportunidade de vê-lo, mesmo que seja esse o caso. E a promessa da sua ausência prolongada deixa um vazio e estranho, e eu não entendo nada.

Eu respiro fundo e sorrio para ele, porque é tudo que eu realmente sei fazer. Tudo o que eu sei com certeza é que não há problema em sorrir. "Boa noite, Edward."

O canto dos lábios dele se erguem de uma maneira peculiar. A cama se move à medida que ele se levanta. "Bons sonhos, Bella".

* * *

**N/A: Eu estou ciente de que uma vez que você leva alguém à falência no Monopoly o jogo acabou. Eles mudaram as regras para esse jogo.**

**N/T: Tanta coisa para analisarmos, mas eu prefiro focar no esforço nada discreto de manter Bella longe de Mike. E ser colocada na cama pelo Dr. Sexy... Quem acha que a paz dura?**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	6. Chapter 5

Registrando a chegada de mais uma enfermeira entre as leitoras - Seja bem vinda, **Luna Sophie.** :D

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - As dificuldades e atribulações de ignorar um Doutor Sexy**

"Eu vi que você teve que ser treinada por Emmett."

Doutora Hale anda ao meu lado no corredor enquanto voltamos das rondas. Nós nos olhamos enquanto ela espera por uma resposta.

"Uhh... sim, eu tive", eu gaguejo.

"Eu sinto muito."

Eu dou de ombros. "Ele não foi mau." Ela acena com a cabeça e fica em silêncio. "Você não gosta de Emmett?" Eu pergunto, embora eu já esteja ciente de que ela não gosta. Ou pelo menos eu não acho que ela goste. Eu só tenho uma inclinação sorrateira para tentar descobrir mais algumas informações sobre eles.

Ela para e se vira para mim. "Por que eu não gostaria de Emmett?" Seu tom é acusatório.

"Eu só estava me perguntando..."

"Eu gosto de Emmett - muito, Bella. Eu não sei o que ele disse sobre _mim_, mas não acredite em tudo que você ouve."

"Ele não disse nada sobre você", eu rapidamente minto, mas ela não parece convencida. Ela faz uma pausa e me olha por um momento.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele não disse", ela finalmente diz, e se vira e vai embora, deixando-me sozinha e um pouco confusa no corredor.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Há uma pequena sala na parte de trás do posto de enfermagem, onde às vezes eu me escondo para recuperar o atraso com os prontuários. Ela tem um computador para que eu possa verificar os pedidos e é tranquila, sem telefone tocando ou o constante zumbido das campainhas dos pacientes. É pacífica e oferece uma pausa na loucura do dia a dia.

Agora eu estou aqui, escrevendo furiosamente para que eu possa sair na hora hoje à noite. Parece que sair do trabalho no tempo certo tem sido uma raridade nos últimos tempos.

A porta se abre, mas eu não olho para cima. Eu suponho que seja uma colega de trabalho que entra para lavar as mãos na pia, que está atrás de mim.

"Oh! Hey... Eu não sabia que você estava aqui hoje."

Minha cabeça se ergue e eu rapidamente me viro para encontrar os brilhantes e lindos olhos verdes lindos pelos quais eu vim a me apaixonar. Eles estão acompanhados por um meio sorriso, e ele segura a porta aberta com uma mão enquanto a outra segura um prontuário.

Eu sorrio para ele, e não é forçado ou falso do jeito que é com outras pessoas. "Hey, Edward."

"Você se importa se eu me juntar a você por um minuto? Eu só preciso redigir uma alta, será realmente rápido."

"Claro." Eu deslizo a minha cadeira para dar espaço e ele puxa a outra cadeira ao meu lado. Ele sorri para mim novamente antes de abrir o prontuário e eu já posso sentir meu coração bater acelerado. Este sentimento que eu tenho em torno dele é enlouquecedor.

"Eu não vi você por esses dias", ele observa, e eu encontro-me estranhamente feliz que ele sequer percebeu a minha ausência.

"É... eu estava de folga." Eu casualmente respondo.

"Fez alguma coisa especial?"

"Não. Eu desencaixotei tudo, finalmente." Isto é verdade. Além de um almoço que eu tive com Alice, eu principalmente passei o meu tempo desembalando as minhas coisas e ficando de preguiça. Eu saí para comprar luminárias novas, mas voltei para casa de mãos vazias.

"Bem, isso é alguma coisa", diz ele. Ele pega o telefone, mas, em seguida, solta novamente e se vira para mim. "Esteve pensando muito no nosso encontro?" Ele ergue uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva e eu suspiro.

"Não é um encontro Edward."

"Então, como você gostaria de chamá-lo?" Pergunta ele, claramente se divertindo.

"Nós não temos que _chamar_ de qualquer coisa."

Ele tem aquele sorriso de quem sabe de tudo de novo. "Mmm hmm". Ele pega o telefone e começa a discar, mas eu rapidamente pressiono o dedo contra o botão de desligar.

"Você gosta de me torturar?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ele mal consegue esconder seu sorriso. "Eu gosto, na verdade."

"Bem, eu não aprecio o fato. E você não é tão irresistível quanto parece pensar que é." Eu vou ficar surpresa se isso soar sequer metade do que poderia parecer crível. Edward não se abala e seus olhos se voltam rapidamente novamente para os meus.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Bella. Eu nunca impliquei que era irresistível."

Ele está brincando comigo, e eu não gosto disso.

Ou talvez eu goste.

_Inferno_.

"Você pode me deixar discar?" Ele olha de mim para o meu dedo, que ainda está pressionado firmemente contra o botão.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, como se suspeitasse de algo, e ele faz o mesmo. Então eu solto o botão. Ele olha para mim mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente começar a discar novamente.

Eu pretendo continuar com o meu trabalho enquanto ele dita o texto para alguém, mas na verdade eu estou pendurada em cada palavra que ele diz. Mesmo que ele esteja falando de alguém se recuperando na UTI e escaras. Eu não me importo.

Sua voz é... calmante. É suave como a seda, e ainda profunda e até mesmo um pouco rouca, às vezes. É o tipo de voz que eu teria gostado de ouvir durante as aulas. Talvez se ele fosse um instrutor, os alunos teriam prestado mais atenção.

Pensando bem, eles provavelmente estariam obcecados sobre como fodidamente sexy ele parece o tempo todo. As meninas estariam babando em cima dele e os caras ficariam putos porque Edward seria tudo o que elas falariam. Então eles ficariam com inveja e falariam sobre ele pelas costas e talvez riscassem seu carro ou algo assim. Ou _talvez_ eles passassem a olhar para ele como uma espécie de ícone dos deuses.

Meus pensamentos ridículos são interrompidos quando Edward desliga o telefone.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que é isso. Vejo você mais tarde." Edward empurra a cadeira para trás, sem mais delongas e eu fico surpresa e reconhecidamente desapontada.

"Você está indo embora?" Eu digo, e coro imediatamente sobre quão desesperada eu soo. Eu sou terrível em tentar parecer indiferente sobre isso.

Edward olha para mim, e embora ele não sorria, eu ainda posso ver o brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

"Desapontada?" O sorriso torto está de volta.

Eu olho para as minhas notas, sentindo-me envergonhada e frustrada. É óbvio que ele me afeta, e eu odeio que ele possa ver isso tão facilmente.

"Não. Está tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde, eu acho." Estou tentando agir como se eu fosse inabalável - como se eu não pudesse me importar menos - mas Edward suspira e se senta novamente.

"Eu estava apenas tentando provar o meu ponto", ele me diz.

"Seu ponto?"

"Que você gosta de mim."

"Obviamente, eu gosto de você, ou então eu não teria deixado você entrar no meu escritório."

Edward bufa e olha em volta. "Então este é o seu escritório agora?"

"Ele tem um computador, não é mesmo? E é onde eu faço o meu trabalho. Quando não estou sendo incomodada, é claro." Eu olho para ele incisivamente.

"Eu tenho certeza que é uma sala para ditados", diz ele calmamente.

"Tenho certeza de que você está errado." Eu sorrio para ele docemente, e de repente ele está se inclinando para perto de mim novamente.

"Você acabou de admitir que gosta de mim", ele observa.

Eu reviro os olhos e olho para longe, eu estou dolorosamente consciente de sua proximidade. Meu coração parece que vai rasgar meu peito.

"Eu acho que as nossas definições de 'gostar' variam", eu indico, e a minha voz oscila um pouco. Eu não olho para Edward, porque eu provavelmente vou morrer se vê-lo sorrindo para mim de novo. Eu não posso sobreviver a este tipo de humilhação.

Ele pensa sobre o que eu disse. "Talvez. Mas isso não importa. Você tem dois dias para decidir sobre o que faremos no nosso encontro."

"Ou?" Eu arrisco uma olhada nele.

"Ou então...", ele adverte.

Eu seguro uma risada. Eu estou fingindo estar falando sério. "Eu não tenho certeza se gosto do seu ultimato, Dr. Cullen."

"Eu tenho certeza que você não deveria gostar."

Falar com ele é divertido. _Muito_ divertido. E apenas quando eu estou prestes a dizer algo mais sobre se é um encontro de verdade ou não, seu _pager_ soa. Ele o verifica, olha nos meus olhos brevemente, então pega o telefone para retornar a chamada.

"Aqui é o Dr. Cullen. Eu fui chamado."

Ele soa bastante agradável, e eu fico em silêncio. Ele espreita para mim várias vezes enquanto fala e dá uma ordem. Eu tenho que morder o lábio para esconder um sorriso.

Ele eventualmente desliga o telefone e o silêncio paira no ar.

"Eu provavelmente deveria voltar ao trabalho", ele diz depois de um minuto. "Eles precisam que eu faça um acesso venoso central, no terceiro andar."

Eu sorrio para ele. Estou um pouco decepcionada. "Bem, eu tenho certeza de que você pode ver-se fora do meu escritório."

O sorriso que ele me dá de volta é de tirar o fôlego. Isso me faz querer fazer coisas com ele que eu não deveria sequer pensar.

"Tenho certeza de que posso. É um escritório bem pequeno. Um pouco abafado."

"Está abafado por causa de quem está nele. Agora saia daqui para que eu possa respirar." Eu o espanto para longe com a minha mão e ele ainda está sorrindo quando abre a porta.

"Bem, é bom saber que posso deixar você sem fôlego", diz ele de forma brincalhona. "Você tem dois dias!"

Ele sai antes que eu possa responder, e meu sorriso permanece depois de sua ausência.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu recebo uma mensagem de um número desconhecido no final da tarde. O meu telefone vibra no meu bolso e eu o pesco.

_**Ainda pensando em mim?**_

Eu fico olhando para a mensagem por um minuto. Tenho a sensação de que é de Edward, ou então um número errado. Quem mais seria? Mas eu não tenho como ter certeza.

Eu penso na minha resposta e finalmente respondo.

_**Andrew?**_

A resposta vem apenas alguns segundos mais tarde.

_**Quem é Andrew?**_

_**Whoospie. Esse é o outro médico que eu não gosto.**_

_**Engraçadinha. De quem você não gosta mais?**_

_**Você é claro.**_

_**Sinto-me honrado.**_

Eu pego os medicamentos e vou ver os meus pacientes antes de responder novamente. Isso acontece pelo menos vinte minutos depois, mas eu não recebi outra mensagem.

Eu digito outra mensagem.

_**Como você conseguiu o meu número?**_

Sua resposta leva um tempo.

_**Você não gostaria de saber**_**.**

_**Sim, eu gostaria.**_

_**Muito ruim então.**_

_**Então pare de me mandar mensagens.**_

_**Não.**_

_**Então eu estou te ignorando.**_

_**Você não pode me ignorar Bella.**_

_**Observe.**_

_**Eu avisei.**_

Merda. Ele me pegou. Coloco meu celular no bolso, e mesmo que eu o sinta vibrar novamente alguns minutos depois, eu me esforço para ignorá-lo.

Minha força de vontade dura apenas alguns minutos. Eu acho que eu posso ler a mensagem sem responder.

_**Acho que eu sou muito irresistível.**_

Droga, eu _realmente_ quero responder a isso. Mas não respondo. Eu irei ignorá-lo.

_Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar._

Por que é tão difícil ignorar alguém?

Porque não é apenas _alguém_, gênio, é o Dr. Foda-me Cullen.

Maldito seja ele e seu cabelo fodível. Sim, eu irei ignorá-lo totalmente. Eu até coloquei meu telefone no meu armário por isso não serei tentada.

Tome _isso_, Dr. Fodível.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Será que o Dr. Cullen tem sido bom para você ultimamente?"

Angela olha para mim de seu lugar em um computador. É a manhã seguinte e eu ainda não estou totalmente acordada, eu não dormi bem e, em seguida, dormi demais, o que significa que eu não tive tempo para beber café.

"Eu acho que ele está me evitando", ela responde. Ela não parece chateada, apenas resignada.

"Talvez ele apenas tenha estado ocupado", eu ofereço.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Talvez."

Eu esfrego os olhos. Eles não conseguem ficar abertos. Não importa quanto tempo eu faça isso, eu não acho que algum dia irei me acostumar a acordar tão cedo.

"Eu realmente preciso de um pouco de café", eu murmuro.

Eu não vejo Emmett ao meu lado até que ele fala, e sua voz forte me faz saltar. "Tenho certeza que se você pedir com jeitinho para Edward, ele irá pegar um pouco de café da sala dos médicos. Eles têm o melhor café de todo o hospital do caralho. Melhor até que o do Café mesmo." Ele pisca para mim.

"Eu não irei puxar o saco do Dr. Cullen", eu retruco.

"Ele é Dr. Cullen para você agora?"

"Sim. Não", eu gaguejo. "Eu estou no trabalho, Emmett. Ele é um médico."

"Não o _seu_ médico. Além disso, vocês já viram um ao outro nus."

Eu suspiro e meus olhos imediatamente voam para Angela. Ela ainda está olhando para o computador, ou não prestou atenção ou então finge que não ouviu.

Eu soco Emmett no braço. Ele permanece imperturbável. "Cala a boca, Emmett", Eu assobio. "Você vai fazer com que as pessoas pensem que eu estou dormindo com ele."

"O quê?" Pergunta ele inocentemente. "Ver alguém nu e dormir com ele são duas coisas completamente diferentes."

"Só _cale a boca_".

Jessica caminha para o posto de enfermagem, poucos minutos depois. Felizmente, Emmett não diz mais nada para me envergonhar, e eu suponho que eu esteja a salvo desde que Jessica não me encara mais do que o habitual.

Puxar o saco de Edward por uma boa xícara de café parece errado. Bem, não realmente, considerando que eu faria quase qualquer coisa por café. Mas eu tenho que permanecer ignorando-o.

Ele me mandou uma mensagem de novo ontem à noite, só para perguntar se eu ainda o estava ignorando. Eu o ignorei, em resposta, e então ele disse boa noite. E, então, aquilo me fez pensar na noite em que ele me colocou na cama, e de repente eu tive uma dificuldade enorme para adormecer.

Então, realmente, isso é tudo culpa dele.

Ele me _deve_ um café.

Eu separo meus medicamentos da manhã e abro todas as minhas anotações antes mandar uma mensagem para ele. Eu vou dar uma folga para o meu orgulho, mas como eu disse, eu faço de tudo por café.

_**Eu ouvi que a sala dos médicos tem um bom pretinho.**_

Sua resposta leva um tempo para chegar. Fico preocupada que eu vá desmaiar em algum lugar e quase me resigno ao café de merda da nossa sala de nutrição.

_**Eu vejo que você não está me ignorando agora. Café é o caminho para o seu coração?**_

Eu respondo.

_**Basta responder a pergunta, Cullen.**_

_**Algumas pessoas dizem que é o melhor café no hospital...**_

_**É isso o que você diria?**_

_**Positivo.**_

_**Eu vou parar de te ignorar se você me conseguir um copo.**_

_**Você já parou de me ignorar.**_

_**Então eu irei ignorá-lo novamente.**_

_**Você pode tentar.**_

_**O que você quer Edward?**_

_**Eu quero uma resposta sobre o nosso encontro.**_

_**Só isso?**_

_**É isso aí.**_

_**Você vai ter uma resposta quando eu tiver o meu café.**_

_**Você terá o seu café quando eu tiver a minha resposta.**_

_**Você é irritante.**_

_**Encontre-me lá em 30 minutos.**_

_**O quê? Apenas me traga um copo.**_

_**Há cerca de 50 sabores. Eu não sei o que você quer.**_

_**Basta escolher algo bom.**_

_**Não.**_

_**E eu sou permitida lá dentro?**_

_**Sim. Vejo você em 30 minutos.**_

_**Ótimo.**_

Eu faço um pouco mais de trabalho e, em seguida, casualmente pergunto a Alice se ela pode ver os meus pacientes por alguns minutos. Ela me olha com interesse.

"Onde você está indo?" Pergunta ela.

"Ah... hum... tomar um café." Eu intencionalmente deixo de fora onde eu irei beber o café e, mais importante, com quem.

"Você vai me trazer um copo?"

"Claro, o que você quer?"

"Só um cappuccino regular. Há uma máquina a direita quando você entra no refeitório."

"Ok. Volto em um minuto." Eu sorrio e desapareço no elevador. Eu não sei exatamente onde fica a sala dos médicos. Lembro-me de tê-la visto quando conheci o hospital, eu só não me lembro _onde_.

Eu ando por aí alguns minutos antes de Edward me mandar outra mensagem.

_**Eu não consigo encontrá-la.**_

_**Onde você está**_**?**

_**Eu não sei. Em algum lugar no primeiro andar.**_

Eu olho em volta, tentando encontrar algum tipo de marco. Caramba, este hospital é confuso. Por que eu tenho que ser tão sem senso de direção?

Eu me viro e volto para os elevadores para que eu possa lhe dizer onde estou. Eu paro em frente as portas para que eu possa chamá-lo, mas antes de ter a chance de encontrar o número há uma voz no fundo da minha orelha.

"Você torna muito difícil dar-lhe instruções."

Eu salto e giro para enfrentá-lo, a minha mão apertando o meu peito.

"Jesus Cristo! Você me assustou, inferno."

Ele sorri, e nesse ritmo o meu coração nunca irá abrandar novamente.

"Sinto muito." Ele põe a mão no meu ombro e começa a me levar para longe. "A donzela em apuros precisava ser resgatada."

"Eu não sou uma donzela. E eu o teria encontrado... eventualmente."

Ele me leva por um longo corredor e paramos na frente de uma porta. Ele tem que digitalizar seu crachá antes de abrir, e eu sorrio.

"Muito 'ultra secreta'".

"Não, nós apenas temos que proteger o nosso incrível café", diz ele.

"Eu ouvi dizer que é o melhor", eu digo enquanto entramos. A primeira coisa que eu vejo é um pote cheio de doces. Andes Candies* bem ao lado da porta. "Santa Mãe das balas, não admira que os médicos são esses pirralhos. Eles os mimam!"

_*Andies Candies são pequenos doces retangulares constituídos por uma camada verde de menta entre duas camadas de chocolate._

"Pode pegar um pouco, se quiser," Edward diz, e a tentação é muito grande. Eu pego um punhado.

"Você tem certeza que eu não terei problemas para estar aqui?" Eu pergunto. Eu rapidamente desembrulho alguns doces e jogo na boca.

"Eles dizem que você pode trazer convidados. Você, Bella, é minha convidada."

O pequeno corredor abre-se para o resto do salão e, sim, esses idiotas são definitivamente mimados. Há uma bancada à minha direita que também está lotada de muffins, bagels e frutas. À minha esquerda outra leite com chocolate, sucos e refrigerantes e, em seguida, um pouco além disso, está a maravilhosa máquina de café que eu tanto ouço falar. O lugar é grande e aberto com muitas mesas e assentos de couro e há uma TV de tela plana no lado oposto da parede.

Sim, eu estou um pouco ciumenta. Isso quase faz a faculdade de Medicina valer à pena.

"Nossa, eu acho que eu nunca iria deixar este lugar", eu digo. Algo em cima do balcão me chama a atenção e meu rosto se ilumina. "Cookies! Cristo, agora eu estou _realmente_ com ciúmes!"

Edward ri e então ele se vira e inclina um cotovelo na máquina de café, efetivamente bloqueando o meu caminho para ela.

"Você vai me dar uma resposta sobre o nosso encontro?" Ele pede. Doutor sorrateiro.

"Oh, eu vejo", eu bufo. "Você vai bloquear a máquina de café até que eu responda a todas as suas perguntas malucas."

"Exatamente".

"Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?"

"Primeiro de tudo, o que iremos fazer? Em segundo lugar, a noite de sexta está bom para você?" Ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Bem, veja bem, Dr. Cullen, eu sou mais o tipo de garota de 'viver o momento'. Eu não planejo tudo."

"Então, você provavelmente iria preferir se eu planejasse tudo e a surpreendesse?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Eu me inclino contra o balcão e cruzo os braços. Poderíamos ficar aqui por um tempo.

"Mas pessoas espontâneas tendem a gostar de surpresas."

"Eu gosto de estar no controle da minha espontaneidade."

"Eu vejo".

"Talvez eu ainda esteja pensando sobre isso."

"Você deveria ter uma resposta antes que eu te dar o café." E de repente ele está parecendo que não irá me dar café. E de repente eu estou querendo saber se uma joelhada na virilha iria derrubá-lo.

"Estou de folga na sexta-feira. Então... está bom para mim. Podemos sair mais cedo, se você quiser. Ou mais tarde. Eu não me importo. Eu realmente não consigo pensar em linha reta sem o meu café, Dr. Cullen."

Ele sorri e finalmente se afasta da máquina. "Eu acho que está bem por hora."

"Obrigada." Eu me movo para ficar na frente dela, mas depois de alguns instantes de olhar, eu estou perdida. Cristo, essa coisa é complicada. Definitivamente não uma máquina normal de café. E ele está certo - há cerca de vinte gavetas com diferentes pacotes de sabor dentro.

Eu começo a olhar através dos sabores. "Como é que você opera essa geringonça?"

Edward revira os olhos, mas ele está brincando. O sorriso diz tudo. "Eu achei que você poderia lidar com fazer uma simples xícara de café."

"Isso não é nada simples, Edward."

"Que sabor que você quer?"

Eu levo tempo para escolher. "Eles têm sabor _Milk-Way_?" Eu pergunto animada.

"É isso que você quer?"

"Não." Faço uma pausa. "Tudo bem. Sim, eu quero."

"Ok, então você escolhe Milk-Way e um pacote de café regular. Quer pequeno ou médio?"

"Pequeno ou médio?" Eu pergunto incrédula. "Eu quero ousado, Cullen. Você não está falando com uma bebedora de café amadora aqui."

"Ah, é mesmo? Porque eu esperaria que uma bebedora _profissional_ de café soubesse como fazer isso."

"Olha, nem todos cresceram com máquinas de café luxuosas e pacotes de sabor Milk-Way, ok? Agora é só fazer o maldito café."

_*Milk-Way (Via Lactea) é um café que consiste de espuma vaporizada de leite, café expresso, caramelo, chocolate e chantilly. No caso aqui, o sabor vem em um pacotinho._

Ele sorri e coloca ambos os pacotes na máquina antes de pressionar alguns botões. Ele coloca um copo debaixo do bico e, segundos depois, o líquido precioso está derramando. Cheira a céu e eu aposto que o gosto é ainda melhor.

"Oh meu Deus, eu te amo", eu digo, pegando o copo. Eu o mimo com as duas mãos como se fosse o meu primogênito e Edward ergue uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu estava falando com o café, não com você", eu digo intencionalmente.

"Se você diz."

Eu adiciono o açúcar e tomo um gole. Sim, é maravilhoso, feliz, céu Via Láctea.

"Alguma chance de isso fazer um cappuccino?" Pergunto esperançosa.

Depois de fazer o café da Alice, Edward pega dois cookies e nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima. A TV está no noticiário e os ruídos ficam em segundo plano. Nós somos as únicas pessoas aqui, o que é bom para os meus nervos. Eu provavelmente ficaria insanamente paranoica se outros médicos estivessem aqui olhando de soslaio para nós.

"Onde estão todos?" Eu pergunto. "Eu ficaria aqui o tempo todo se eu fosse um médico."

Edward dá de ombros. "Eles entram e saem. Eles ainda têm que trabalhar, você sabe", ele brinca. "Caso contrário, não seriam médicos por muito tempo."

"Eu sei disso." Eu bebo meu café e olho o que ele tem nas mãos. "Esse cookie é para mim?"

"Há um prato inteiro de cookies lá, Bella."

"Mas você pegou dois!"

"Porque eu vou comer dois." Para provar um ponto, ele coloca um cookie inteiro na boca. Ele tenta sorrir para mim com a boca cheia e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Tenha boas maneiras. Estaremos saindo em um encontro em poucos dias."

Depois de engolir ele diz: "Então, você concorda que é um encontro?"

"Não. É um passeio. Mas a única maneira de levá-lo a me deixar em paz sobre isso é se eu chamar de encontro."

Ele aponta a minha bebida. "Deixe-me tomar um gole do seu café."

Eu puxo o copo para mim, protegendo-o. "Não. Você não quis compartilhar seu cookie."

"Não seja gananciosa, Bella. Você tem um copo inteiro. Eu só tenho dois cookies."

"Dois cookies, duas pessoas."

"Há um prato cheio lá."

"Há também uma máquina de café lá."

Edward suspira e parece considerar isso antes de sorrir maliciosamente. "Você compartilha o seu e eu compartilho o meu."

Eu ergo a sobrancelha desconfiada para ele. "Você ainda está falando sobre o seu cookie?"

Sua expressão corresponde a minha. "Do que mais eu poderia estar falando, Bella?"

Eu olho para ele com cautela, mas quando ele desliza seu biscoito sobre a mesa em um guardanapo, eu feliz o pego antes de dar a ele o meu café.

"Mmm. Obrigada", eu digo com a boca cheia de delícias, e Edward sorri.

Meu coração estúpido não consegue abrandar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Deus, você levou muito tempo", Alice reclama assim que eu entregar-lhe o cappuccino. "Eu tive que reiniciar duas de suas bombas* e eu tive que levar o Senhor Drinkard no banheiro."

"Obrigado por observá-los. Eu te devo uma." Eu ofereço.

"Sim, você deve."

Sento-me à mesa em frente a ela. Eu já posso imaginar as rodas girando em sua mente - os cenários em que ela planeja fugir com Jasper por meia hora para falar sobre 'medicamentos'.

Ela toma um gole de seu cappuccino e franze a testa. E, de repente, seus olhos se iluminam.

"Isso veio da sala dos médicos!" ela exclama.

Eu quase engasgo com meu próprio café em estado de choque. "O quê? Não, não veio."

"Besteira. Eu saberia a diferença em qualquer lugar. Quem te deu isso?"

Meu rosto está quente. Eu resisto a abaná-lo e me ocupo a olhar um prontuário.

"Ninguém. Eu comprei."

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa", ela zomba. Quando eu não digo nada, ela estende a mão para o meu café. "Deixe-me provar o seu."

"O quê? Não." Eu o puxo para fora de seu alcance.

"Por quê? Que sabor é?" ela me insulta.

"Sabor de café."

"Você é _realmente_ uma mentirosa ruim. Você riria se pudesse ver a mentirosa terrível que você é. Você foi com Edward, não é?"

"Ótimo, sim. Eu fui com Edward." Eu olho para ela. "Você está feliz agora?"

"_Eu sabia_". Ela se senta em sua cadeira e segura seu café enquanto olha para o espaço. E ela parece _muito_ feliz. Tão feliz que está começando a me deixar um pouco desconfortável. "Bem, não é nenhuma surpresa. Vocês estavam todos 'um sobre o outro' na casa de Emmett", ela observa.

"Nós não estávamos." _Estávamos?_ Eu finjo que o que ela está dizendo não me incomoda. Ela estava bêbada qualquer maneira - como o inferno ela saberia? Eu tento me concentrar na leitura dos meus prontuários.

"Negação, negação, negação." Ela me provoca, e, finalmente, ela libera um longo suspiro de satisfação. "Vocês dois vão ter filhos lindos."

Desta vez eu realmente engasgo com o café.

* * *

**Acesso Venoso Central** – consiste na colocação de um cateter em uma grande veia para administração de medicamentos e fluídos. Pode ser feito no pescoço (veia jugular), no peito (veia subclávia ou axilar) ou na virilha (veia femoral).

**Bomba de medicamentos** – diferente de outros dispositivos intravenosos, a Bomba leva o medicamento diretamente à medula espinhal, o que pode levar a menos ou mais toleráveis efeitos colaterais da droga administrada.

**_N/T: Lembrando que eu passo longe de uma profissional da saúde. Sabendo que tenho algumas leitoras que realmente convivem com esses termos diariamente, eu ficarei grata com a informação correta caso a minha não esteja. ;)_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Um dia adorável para um passeio**

(Tradução: Nai e AnnaP)

São dez horas da manhã e o dia já está sendo longo.

Coloco um prontuário no parapeito do posto de enfermagem e o folheio na esperança de encontrar alguns pedidos de troca de curativo, mas a maldita coisa está tão abarrotada que é mais larga do que o meu corpo e está pronta para estourar a qualquer momento. Eu devo ter pelo menos um mês de ordens para classificar.

E então uma xícara de café aparece de repente na minha frente.

"Aceita um _MilkyWay_?"

Meus olhos incrédulos encontram os de Edward, e eu apressadamente tomo o café dele. Estou dividida entre ser extremamente grata por este inesperado copo do céu e ignorá-lo por me tratar como uma namorada ou algo assim.

Porque eu _não_ sou sua namorada.

Mesmo que isso signifique _MilkyWay _todo dia.

E então eu noto uma coisa.

"Você está usando óculos?" Pergunto incrédula. Edward franze a testa antes de rapidamente removê-los. Ele parece um pouco envergonhado.

"Minha uh... uma das minhas lentes de contato rasgou esta manhã", ele resmunga.

Deus, ele é bonito. Mesmo com os óculos. Eu sorrio para ele.

"Você não tem que tirá-lo", digo a ele. "Eu nunca te vi como um cara de óculos. Um cara de óculos que vai a encontros às cegas." Saboreio meu café e ele ainda está quente.

"Você vai a encontros às cegas." Ele coloca os óculos no bolso do jaleco. Eu me pergunto o quão bem ele vê sem eles.

"Mas sem óculos", eu assinalo, apontando para os meus olhos nus. "Visão perfeita. Mas obrigada pelo café", eu rapidamente acrescento. "Você não tem que fazer isso, no entanto. Eu costumo beber antes de vir para o trabalho. Eu só estava atrasada ontem."

Ele sorri para mim, e isso ainda causa o mesmo maldito sentimento.

"Estamos saindo juntos agora, Bella. É apropriado que eu atenda às suas... necessidades." Ele pisca e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Nojento", eu minto enquanto tento me ocupar com a minha bebida. Por outro lado, aquela piscadela me faz pensar coisas que teriam feito minha mãe corar. Bem, talvez não a minha mãe. Mas a mãe de alguém, com certeza. "Mas o nosso _passeio_ é amanhã", eu o lembro. "Então, nós não estamos saindo juntos."

"Nós já tivemos um encontro. Este será o segundo."

"O primeiro encontro ainda não conta."

"Por que não?" Ele finge ofensa. "Eu paguei o seu jantar. Eu até mesmo te levei até o carro! Foi um encontro muito bom, eu acho."

Será que um encontro conta mesmo se não há um beijo? Estou tão fora de forma que não me lembro, mas não há nenhuma maneira de eu falar sobre isso para o caso de dar a ele quais quer ideias malucas.

É difícil o suficiente manter a calma enquanto simplesmente falo com o homem. Tendo a sua língua na minha garganta é fadado a complicar as coisas, certo?

Sim, Bella. Sendo assim, sem gracinhas.

_Certo._

"Acho que tenho padrões altos", brinco com um encolher de ombros. Edward franze a testa e cruza os braços enquanto me examina.

"Anotado. Vou ter a certeza de intensificar o meu jogo", ele responde.

_Oh Deus._

"Hmm. Bem, eu espero que funcione para você." Sorrio para ele, mas por dentro estou gritando para mim mesma para incentivar este comportamento. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele está planejando, e não tenho tanta certeza de que quero saber.

Risque isso. Eu não estaria saindo com ele se não quisesse saber.

Estou tão ferrada.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Emmett parece cético. Mantenho um sorriso platônico estampado no rosto e tentar pareço inocente.

"Quem vai estar lá?" ele me pergunta. Mais uma vez.

"Eu, Edward. Talvez Alice. Mike disse que ele provavelmente viria."

"Sério? Porque eu apenas esbarrei em Mike lá embaixo e ele não mencionou isso."

_Merda_.

"Bem, ele disse que ainda não tinha certeza."

Emmett estreita os olhos com ar de dúvida. Por que sou tão ruim nisso? Tudo o que tenho a fazer é mentir por cinco simples minutos.

"Que seja," Eu digo às pressas. "Você não tem que vir. Só achei que você poderia querer."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ele larga a caneta que estava usando para marcar um prontuário. "Eu vou. Mas posso estar uns poucos minutos atrasado."

"Sim, sim. Isso é bom." Sorri para ele tranquilizando-o. Seu atraso pode irritar a Doutora Hale, mas enfim. É melhor do que nada.

Eu tinha finalmente convencido Edward a convidar Doutora Hale a um restaurante no centro de Seattle para "bebidas". Ela aceitou, e agora o meu trabalho é fazer com que Emmett participe. E uma vez que o plano esteja em ação, podemos relaxar e aproveitar o show.

Bem, talvez não o _show_, uma vez que estaremos longe no nosso passeio. Mas provavelmente vamos falar sobre isso e rir muito deles. E eu vou começar a provocar Emmett na próxima semana e aproveitar o doce, doce sabor da vingança.

Edward não está tão entusiasmado.

_Eu estarei morto quando eles descobrirem o que fizemos, por isso é melhor fazer este encontro valer a pena_, ele me enviou pelo celular. Eu não tenho certeza se há uma insinuação sexual escondida lá ou não. Malditas mensagens de texto que podem ser enigmáticas às vezes.

_Tenho certeza que você pode correr mais que a Doutora Hale,_ eu respondo. Melhor mantê-la segura para que ele não tenha motivos para me acusar de ser uma pervertida.

_Você vai me proteger?_

_Provavelmente não._

_Isso dói._

_A verdade normalmente dói._

_Vamos ver..._

Eu suspiro. Sim, vamos ver.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"O que você vestirá em seu encontro hoje à noite?" Alice me pergunta. Ela me ligou depois que saiu do trabalho, e agora estou em pé na frente do meu armário na minha calcinha com o meu telefone alojado entre o ouvido e o ombro.

Eu estive aqui de pé por quase meia hora.

Eu não me importei tanto durante o meu encontro às cegas.

_O que há de errado comigo?_

"É um passeio. E eu provavelmente vou usar jeans e uma camisa legal, por quê?" Pergunto casualmente.

"Você tem um vestido azul muito bonito na parte de trás do seu armário que eu acho que você deve usar. Ele ainda tinha as etiquetas nele."

O vestido que ela está se referindo é um que eu comprei para vestir em uma conferência com Alec. No entanto, tive uma intoxicação alimentar no dia anterior e passei a noite vomitando em uma lata de lixo enquanto Alec fazia festinha com um bando de idiotas e, provavelmente, nem sequer pensava em mim. Bem, ele _até_ me trouxe sopa quando acabou, mas eu não podia comê-la, assim, podemos dizer que ele não fez nada.

"Isso é um pouco chique," eu protesto, mas me enfio no fundo do armário para pegar o dito vestido. Eu seguro-o no cabide e me pergunto se é adequado.

"Você está brincando? Ele é _lindo!_" ela exclama. "Eu queria saber por que você não tinha usado ainda. E você está indo a um encontro, não uma caminhada. Você não pode usar jeans." Ela é toda certinha.

"É um passeio", eu digo novamente. Alguém está me ouvindo? Eu estou começando a soar como um disco arranhado aqui. Estou quase _me _irritando.

"Certo. Um passeio", ela diz com desdém. "Divirta-se com esse... _passeio_."

Ela está tirando sarro de mim?

"Bem, eu tenho que ir", eu digo com desdém. Danem-se ela e o sarcasmo dela. "Eu tenho que me arrumar."

"Tudo bem. Mas use o vestido." Seu tom de voz soa como um aviso. Como se ele fosse atado a uma ameaça silenciosa.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Eu não sei por que as pessoas apenas não confiam em mim", ela lamenta.

"Eu ainda não te perdoei pelo comentário sobre o bebê", eu lembro a ela. "Sem mencionar sua paixão irritante em bancar o Cupido."

"Eu fico com o que eu sou boa", ela diz, simplesmente.

Quando desligamos, eu experimento o vestido. Ele se encaixa muito bem - ele acentua minhas curvas e até mesmo faz com que os meus peitos fiquem com boa aparência. E todo mundo gosta de peitos com boa aparência.

Mas eles estão _muito _bons? Eu nem tenho certeza do que esse passeio significa. Eu me sinto atraída por Edward, obviamente, mas eu não acho que estou pronta para estar em outro relacionamento ainda. Eu nem sequer estou solteira mais de um mês, pelo amor de Cristo. Eu preciso pelo menos deixar a espuma de Alec se desgastar antes de eu ir adicionando novas camadas de espuma.

Eu finalmente tiro o vestido. Ele só vai complicar as coisas.

Passei os próximos vinte minutos tentando escolher uma roupa. Eu finalmente desisti e fiquei na frente do meu espelho do banheiro de roupa íntima enquanto colocava a maquiagem e arrumava meu cabelo. Enquanto eu trabalho, repasso as roupas em minha cabeça para que eu possa tomar uma decisão e economizar tempo.

Mas a decisão nunca vem, e em vez disso sou interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Eu puxo imediatamente meu telefone do balcão e olho para a hora.

_Foda-se._

Eu nunca passei tanto tempo me preparando. Como eu deixei tanto tempo passar?! Afundo toda a minha maquiagem de volta na bolsa antes de colocar a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto e gritar, "Só um minuto!"

Estou lamentavelmente atrasada, então eu não tenho escolha a não ser deslizar para dentro do vestido e rasgar a etiqueta com meus dentes. Pareço uma mulher perturbada. Espero que eu não rasgue o tecido.

Pego os meus sapatos no armário antes de correr para fora do quarto. Eu me certifiquei de fechar a porta atrás de mim, porque, porra, parece que um tornado soprou através do meu armário. Cada peça que eu tenho está agora ou no chão ou na cama. É como um massacre de desfile de moda.

Edward está batendo novamente pelo tempo que eu alcanço a porta. "Eu estou indo!" Grito novamente.

Puxo a porta aberta com os meus sapatos ainda na mão. Edward está de pé, do outro lado, vestido elegantemente em uma camisa azul clara de botão com calça azul-marinho e sapatos marrons. Ele não está usando seus óculos, mesmo eu não me importando se ele estivesse, e seu cabelo está meio domado dessa vez, e caramba, eu não acho que ele estivesse bom assim mesmo em nosso encontro às cegas.

Todo o seu rosto se ilumina em um sorriso quando me vê. Seus olhos trilham para o sul e por alguns momentos fugazes eu estou realmente feliz por usar o vestido.

Eu me sinto sexy. Segura.

Edward pode sentir isso. Os homens podem sentir confiança.

"Você parece... Uau. Você está linda", ele finalmente disse, seus olhos encontrando os meus novamente. O sorriso que acompanha me deixa sem fôlego.

"Obrigada." Eu sorrio timidamente e me afasto para que ele possa entrar. "Eu só preciso de mais um minuto, se estiver tudo bem."

"Claro que sim, Bella. Leve o tempo que você precisar."

"Tudo bem. Sinta-se em casa." Viro-me para ir embora antes de girar de volta de repente. "Deus, minhas maneiras", eu ri. "Você quer uma bebida ou algo assim?"

"Eu estou bem. Vou apenas, uh... vou sentar aqui enquanto eu espero." Ele aponta para o sofá e eu sorrio de novo antes de sair para terminar.

Eu me dou uma conversa séria no banheiro.

_É só um passeio. Nem mesmo um encontro._

_Então, por que você está usando este estúpido vestido sexy, Bella? Seus seios estão tão bons que poderiam muito bem estar cantando. Isso é o quanto de atenção eles estão tendo agora._

_Não é minha culpa que eu tenho seios agradáveis._

_Oh, se manca. Você sabe que faz os exercícios de peitoral na academia por uma razão. Você não nasceu com peitos agradáveis._

_Desculpe-me por querer estar em forma._

Ok, então talvez seja menos de uma conversa séria e mais um argumento unilateral de uma pessoa louca. A mesma coisa, na verdade.

Eu rapidamente termino de me arrumar e deslizo sobre meus sapatos. Edward está assistindo TV quando eu entro, mas seu olhar recai imediatamente em mim novamente. Ele se levanta e desliga a TV.

"Você está pronta?", ele pergunta, ansioso.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, porque agora, eu posso não ter certeza.

"Tão pronta como eu nunca estarei", eu finalmente digo com um sorriso.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Decidimos jantar no Restaurante Jazz Alley localizado na 6ª Avenida. Tecnicamente, foi uma decisão minha - nós concordamos que eu seria encarregada do jantar, enquanto ele decidia o que faríamos depois. Este parecia ser o melhor consenso, considerando que eu ainda não tinha feito nenhum grande plano para hoje à noite.

Tomamos lugares perto do fundo.

"Então você gosta de Jazz", Edward comenta quando o garçom lhe entrega um menu. Encolho os ombros enquanto eu saboreio a minha água.

"Eu gosto de música ao vivo", digo.

"Justo."

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você não gosta de Jazz?"

"Eu gosto", ele diz. "Eu nunca vi você como uma garota de Jazz."

"Acho que nós dois estamos cheios de surpresas", brinco.

"Surpresas mantêm as pessoas em suspense", ele me diz, com um brilho em seus olhos. Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que me importo com surpresas, e ele ainda não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo depois do jantar, mesmo que eu tenha dito a ele sobre este lugar imediatamente. Realmente não parece ser um acordo mesmo, mas ele não cedeu, não importa quantas vezes eu tenha perguntado a ele.

Eu estreito meus olhos, e ele sabe o que eu estou pensando. Ele sorri e retorna ao seu menu. A música já começou, e juntamente com a meia luz, o lugar tem uma atmosfera muito madura. Moradores de toda Seattle vêm aqui todo fim de semana, e você pode realmente ver o amor em seus olhos enquanto eles ouvem e tomam a sua bebida e gostam de estar...

Bem, eles só gostam de estar. Eles gostam de sentar, conversar, bebida, comida e música. Eles aproveitam a vida. E é por isso que eu amo o jazz.

Já que estamos aqui, eu acho que provavelmente devemos conhecer uns aos outros. Nosso garçom coloca nossas bebidas na nossa frente antes de eu me inclinar para Edward um pouco.

"Eu ouvi que seu pai é médico."

Edward olha para cima, surpreso. "Você o conheceu?" Ele pergunta.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu só... eu ouvi falar dele."

"Oh. Bem... sim. Meu pai é médico." Ele não parece interessado em discutir o assunto e não oferece mais entrada.

"Que tipo de médico?" Eu pressiono.

"Um cirurgião cardiovascular."

Eu franzo a testa. Ah... um _cirurgião_. Eles são geralmente piores do que os médicos regulares.

Eu me pergunto se o pai age como ele. No meu último emprego, havia dois irmãos que eram ambos gastroenterologistas. Eles eram apenas iguais e atuavam apenas iguais. Sem mencionar que ambos eram reis do cólon. Eles até vieram para o churrasco da equipe vestindo camisas iguais que diziam, "Calma, eu sou um gastroenterologista." Foi meio estranho.

"Isso deve ter facilitado as coisas para você", eu digo. "Quero dizer, você queria ser um médico e seu pai já era um médico..."

Edward olha para mim. "Minha mãe é médica, também. Você já ouviu falar sobre ela?" Ele não está comentando sobre isso, mas simplesmente colocando para fora. Mas eu ainda estou surpresa.

"Não. Uau."

"Sim. Ela é uma OB/GIN. Ela faz partos." Ele toma um longo gole de sua bebida e eu posso sentir a tensão que criei. Puxa, seus jantares de família devem ser loucos. Eu não posso deixar de imaginar toda uma família de médicos sentada comendo caviar e bebendo um bom vinho enquanto discutem revistas médicas e como incríveis eles pensam que são. "O que seus pais fazem?" de repente ele me pergunta.

Eu limpo minha garganta, a imagem mental de sua família rapidamente desaparecendo. "Meu pai é um policial. A última vez que ouvi, minha mãe estava tentando iniciar seu próprio negócio no Ebay. Ela está vendendo velas caseiras ou algo assim."

Ele fica intrigado. "Papai é um policial, hein?"

"Sim. Ele tem um cinto de arma e tudo. Então é melhor você olhar por onde anda", eu brinco.

"Farei isso", Edward ri. "Isso deve ter sido muito intimidante para seus encontros do ensino médio. Eu realmente não posso imaginar ficar de pé na porta de um policial quando eu tinha dezessete anos para sair com sua filha."

"Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu fiquei com a minha mãe na Flórida até completar dezoito anos. Embora você esteja certo, foi provavelmente por isso que ele escolheu a profissão." Eu sorri para ele.

"Homem inteligente."

O garçom vem e anota os nossos pedidos.

"Você tem irmãos ou irmãs?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não. Filho único."

"Eu também."

"Quantos anos você tinha quando seus pais se divorciaram?"

"Treze."

Ele parece surpreso."E você mudou para o outro lado do país?"

"Não exatamente", eu digo. "Minha mãe tem uma irmã no Colorado, por isso, ficamos lá por um tempo. Então, sim, a minha mãe de repente decidiu que queria estar em algum lugar ensolarado. Então nos mudamos para a Flórida e ela adorou tanto que ela esteve lá desde então."

Continuamos esta conversa fácil até que o garçom traz nossa comida, e então nós comemos em silêncio enquanto ouvimos a música. Eu continuo arriscando olhares para Edward, notando o quão bem sua camisa se ajusta e como eu posso ver alguma definição em seus braços através de suas mangas. E então eu o imagino sem camisa e meus pensamentos fazem um rochoso desvio para Terra suja.

E isso não é suposto ser um encontro.

_Vadia, por favor. Você usou o vestido._

Nós ficamos e ouvimos a música mais alguns minutos depois que terminamos de comer. Nós pensamos em Emmett e apostamos o que eles estão fazendo agora - Edward acha que ele está provavelmente morto em uma vala enquanto a Doutora Hale vasculha as ruas com uma faca em busca de nós. Aposto que eles estão mandando ver no banheiro, só porque eu acho que alguma tensão de Emmett é sexual, e ele está passando para mim. Pelo menos é o que digo a mim mesma sempre que fico toda quente olhando para Edward. Eventualmente, Edward se levanta e oferece-me sua mão, que eu aceito. Ele me ajuda do meu assento.

"Devemos ir ou vamos nos atrasar", diz ele.

"Para onde vamos?" Pergunto novamente, esperançosa.

"Ainda não estou dizendo a você", ele responde com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu não sonharia em estragar a surpresa."

Eu o sigo para fora do restaurante e percebo que ainda estamos de mãos dadas, levo a minha para longe. Eu ainda não sei o que pensar sobre… isto. Sobre Edward. Ele é um médico pelo amor de Cristo, mas o mais importante, ele é um homem.

Meu último relacionamento foi desgastante. O tempo todo Alec traindo, nós brigando. Eu nunca soube as razões por trás de seu descontentamento. Eu nunca soube que ele tinha alguém que o fazia mais feliz do que eu - que ele tinha verificado fora do nosso relacionamento, mas era simplesmente muito covarde para me dizer. Passei anos comprometida e meses emocionalmente esgotada, e agora eu almejo a liberdade que vem com ser solteira. Eu desejo a ideia de ir em encontros e conhecer novas pessoas. Eu desejo ser capaz de fazer o que eu quiser sem ter que me preocupar com alguém ficando com ciúmes, ou pior, na verdade, ter que pedir sua permissão.

Eu desejo ser a minha própria pessoa. Eu quero descobrir quem _eu _sou, não a pessoa que me tornei com um homem como minha sombra constante.

No entanto, aqui está Edward. Ele é bonito, inteligente e engraçado. E ele parece realmente gostar de mim.

E ainda assim era Alec. Alec gostava de mim nos últimos dois anos de faculdade de medicina, até que ele começou a residência e começou a se apresentar como _médico_ para meninas bonitas. E ele sempre fez piada dos médicos comigo, até que ele se tornou um. Então ele começou a dizer que eu estava fora de linha por reclamar com o meu supervisor quando um médico gritava comigo - de que eles estão sobrecarregados e estressados e eu deveria dar uma folga para eles.

Eu testemunhei a formação de um complexo de Deus em seus estágios iniciais, e deixe-me dizer-lhe, não é uma visão bonita.

Agora, eu não estou tão certa de como lidar com essa coisa com Edward. Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu realmente gosto dele. _Muito_. Mas eu posso estar fazendo as coisas muito rápido. Talvez eu deva abrandar e ter algum tempo para mim antes de saltar para outro relacionamento.

E se ele sequer quer um relacionamento? Talvez ele namore muito. Talvez esta seja apenas uma coisa casual. Ele foi no encontro às cegas, depois de tudo. Mas isso parecia um pouco fora do personagem dele.

Tudo é tão confuso.

Edward abre a porta do carro para mim, e eu resmungo conforme deslizo para dentro.

"Eu pensei que tivesse dito que eu não gosto de surpresas."

Ele ri quando se junta a mim no carro. "Mais uma razão para fazê-lo. Você é bonita quando está nervosa."

Eu pisco para ele. "Então você me resolveu me hostilizar de propósito?" Eu pergunto, incrédula.

"Bem... sim. Mas você gosta", ele afirma simplesmente.

"Eu não sei." Cruzo meus braços.

"Então por que você não me disse para me foder até agora?"

"Acho que eu lhe disse para fazer isso a primeira vez que nos encontramos."

"Quero dizer, desde que começamos a sair juntos, é claro." Ele sorri descaradamente para mim enquanto espera por uma resposta.

"Edward?" Eu digo docemente.

"Sim, Bella?"

"Vai se foder."

Ele ri e balança a cabeça quando liga o carro e dirige para fora do espaço do estacionamento. Minha expressão espelha a dele.

Sim, eu acho que gosto dele.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Tomamos uma balsa de Fauntleroy para Southworth, onde desembarcamos e damos um curto passeio pela cidade. O sol está se pondo e chuvisca por um momento, fazendo com que Edward tire o casaco e coloque sobre os meus ombros. Estou surpresa com o gesto, mas o cheiro bom e o calor do seu casaco rapidamente me acalma.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ter trazido um guarda-chuva", ele diz, lançando os olhos para o céu alaranjado e cinza. "Aparentemente, eu não penso nas coisas."

Eu encolho os ombros. "Está tudo bem. Estou acostumada a apanhar chuva aqui." Eu segui seu olhar para onde o sol está se pondo. Apesar da escuridão quase constante, Seattle é uma cidade bonita.

"Apenas um pouco mais", ele diz. Eu não me incomodo de perguntar para onde estamos indo - Eu já me desgastei mendigando. É óbvio que ele não vai desistir.

Mas, de repente, ele parece um pouco nervoso.

"Eu espero que você não ache isso completamente idiota. Parecia melhor do que um filme e eu realmente me divirto toda vez que venho aqui."

Eu olho para ele. "Bem, ajudaria se eu soubesse para onde estamos indo", eu retruco levemente.

Ele suspira. "Tudo bem." Virando-se para mim, ele diz: "Nós estamos indo para um clube de comédia."

Eu estou surpresa, acho que é principalmente porque na verdade ele revelou o que estamos fazendo. Eu tinha certeza que eu não poderia nem mesmo arrancar a informação à força dele neste momento.

"Um clube de comédia?"

"Tudo bem?" Pergunta ele, parecendo preocupado novamente. "Para ser honesto, eu não tenho certeza do que você gosta. Eu realmente não a conheço bem, nem sei quem te conhece. Exceto Emmett e Alice, mas só por algumas semanas. Eu duvido que eles realmente sabem se você tem algum tipo de ódio secreto por atos de comédia... "

Eu rapidamente abano a cabeça, na esperança de diminuir suas preocupações. "Isso é bom, Edward", eu digo. "Isso realmente soa... bem legal. Eu nunca vi um ato de comédia ao vivo antes."

Ele parece aliviado. "Sério?"

"Sim. Eu não sabia que eles tinham aqui", acrescento. Seu ritmo corresponde ao meu enquanto caminhamos mais para o centro, longe da balsa.

"Sim, tem." Ele coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Os atos aqui são muito bons também."

"Bom. Porque se for ruim, você irá pagar caro", eu brinco.

Edward sorri. "Pagar caro, não é? Irá me custar o que?"

Eu tomo um momento para pensar sobre isso, e Edward ri. Eu choco o meu ombro com o dele. "Cale a boca! Será algo terrivelmente inconveniente e embaraçoso para você, e isso é tudo que você precisa saber."

"Certo", ele diz, e a palavra é misturada com diversão.

Entramos no clube de comédia e, enquanto há alguns lugares na frente, eu me acovardo e insisto em sentarmos na parte de trás. "E se ele me chamar de alguma coisa?" Eu digo, minha paranóia, obviamente fazendo outra grande aparição. É bom e escuro na parte de trás, e nós estaremos escondidos nas sombras. "Eu vi '_O Professor Aloprado'_ . Sei como essas coisas funcionam. Ele vai tirar sarro de mim."

"Por que diabos ele iria tirar sarro de você?" Edward pergunta enquanto nos sentamos. O garçom passa e pedimos drinques, e então ele se vira para mim. "Se fosse qualquer coisa, ele tiraria sarro de _mim_", ele continua.

Eu considero discutir, mas inclino-me mais e dou um puxão na gola de sua camisa. "Sim, isso é verdade. Quero dizer, você se vestiu no escuro ou algo assim? Porque esta camisa é _horrorosa_", eu brinco. Mas isso é mentira. Tudo mentira. Ele parece sexy.

Ele sorri e, inclinando-se, murmura em meu ouvido: "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre você, mas _Deus_, você realmente está incrível com esse vestido."

Eu coro.

E eu juro, eu nunca costumo corar.

Nós saboreamos as nossas bebidas e conversamos até que o primeiro ato começa. A comédia acaba sendo incrível - eu não ri tanto em um longo tempo, e o comediante_ tira_ sarro de alguém sentado na frente. Eu cutuco Edward e tento ignorar a forma como o seu corpo se sente.

"Viu?" Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Poderia ser _eu_!"

"Bella, aquele cara está bêbado e chamando atenção negativa para si mesmo", Edward argumenta. "Ele estava pedindo por isso."

Ele está certo, mas eu ainda fico paranóica.

As duas bebidas que eu tomei me fazem sentir solta e relaxada. E também incapaz de andar. Eu agarro o braço de Edward enquanto eu cuidadosamente tento navegar o lance de escadas com meus saltos, ao mesmo tempo temendo mergulhar de cabeça no cimento abaixo de nós.

A mão de Edward nas minhas costas não ajuda. Eu não consigo me concentrar em andar. Eu me afasto dele, uma vez que estamos lá fora, e nós a esmo fazemos o caminho de volta para a balsa. São quase quinze minutos, até a próxima chegar, e nos sentamos em um banco para esperar.

"Eu me diverti no nosso _passeio_", eu digo, enfatizando a palavra. Estou brincando com Edward. Ele colocou o casaco sobre meus ombros novamente e me sinto embriagada por seu cheiro. Eu até me encolho quando ele não está olhando para dar uma fungada ou duas.

Cada parte de mim anseia por ele, e é um desafio ficar nas proximidades, sem tocar.

Mas isso é apenas o álcool falando. Ou o seu cheiro.

Talvez os dois.

"Sim, o nosso _encontro_ foi divertido", ele responde.

"Devemos sair em outro _passeio_ novamente algum dia."

"Eu adoraria sair em outro _encontro_ com você."

"Bom. Você tem direito a outro _passeio_."

"Encontro."

"Passeio."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"Quando você trabalha de novo?" Eu pergunto.

"Amanhã".

"Oh. Estou de folga", eu digo estoicamente. Não sei porque, mas sinto-me desapontada. Não é como se ele tivesse que passar o dia comigo. E não é como se eu _quisesse_ que ele passasse o dia comigo.

Mas quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu percebo que eu_ quero_ passar mais tempo com ele. E esse pensamento me incomoda.

O passeio de balsa é meio que silencioso. A cidade iluminada está em torno de nós, e isso é terrivelmente romântico. Mas eu trabalho para manter a minha distância de Edward. Eu não fico perto ou me apoio contra ele ou roubo um beijo da maneira como uma garota normal com sentimentos faria. Em vez disso, eu apenas me coloco perto do trilho com seu casaco estúpido, cheirando bem como uma espécie de demônio de feromônios.

Nós ouvimos música no carro e fazemos conversa fiada ocasional. Eu acho que Edward provavelmente está cansado do seu dia de trabalho. Durante todo o tempo, eu me chuto por ter proposto outro passeio com ele mais cedo. Meio que apenas saiu. Foi fácil e algo que você diria quando você se divertiu.

Mas não eu não devo seguir por esse caminho. Eu apenas não estou pronta para... mais.

A grande palavra com 'R' aparece sombria e vermelha, e é assustadora como o inferno.

Ele estaciona na frente do meu apartamento e sai antes mesmo de eu ter tempo para desatar o cinto de segurança. Eu olho para cima confusa enquanto ele caminha até o meu lado do carro e abre a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto. Eu tomo sua mão estendida e saio do carro.

"Levando você até a porta", é a sua resposta simples.

"Oh. Você não tem que fazer isso..."

"Sem discussão, Bella. Quando se vai para um passeio, a dama deve ser levada até a porta."

Eu olho para ele, tanto impressionada e divertida. "Isso é muito... galante... da sua parte."

"Sim, bem. Essa é a outra _opção_ de matéria para os médicos que não lhe dizem respeito."

"Certo. E _você_ cursou?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Talvez."

"Você nem sempre coloca o que aprendeu em prática", observo.

"Hey, eu tenho sido bom", ele argumenta. "Eu tenho sido muito bom para Angela desde aquele dia. E com você, também. Parece-me que alguém disse que tinha tido um bom tempo esta noite."

Andamos no interior do prédio. Sua mão ainda está segurando a minha.

Eu deveria afastá-lo. Eu _quero_ afastá-lo.

Mas entramos no elevador, e eu não o afasto. E então estamos na porta do meu apartamento, e eu ainda não o afastei.

Eu ainda quero, mas não faço. Eu não posso.

Edward olha para mim, e a conexão é finalmente quebrada. Ele se afasta, é claro. Eu não consegui me afastar. E meus pensamentos tomam um novo rumo, me perguntando se é educado mandá-lo embora sem convidá-lo para entrar primeiro.

Ele limpa a garganta. "Eu realmente tive bons momentos", ele diz, timidamente esfregando o pescoço. E então ele me olha com desconfiança. "Você estava falando sério sobre sairmos de novo?"

Sim. Não. Eu não sei, porra.

"Você quer entrar rapidinho?" Pergunto ao invés de responder. Eu não sei por que faço isso - a verdade é que saiu eventualmente, não importa o quanto eu tenha me policiado. "Eu tenho um Kool-Aid* muito bom". Eu sorrio, tentando esconder a minha inquietação por trás do humor.

_*Kool-Aid é o equivalente ao Ki-Suco no Brasil. Aquelas misturas para suco em pó infames._

Edward racha seu próprio sorriso em troca, e eu estou levando-o para dentro do meu apartamento. Eu fecho a porta e peço licença antes de largar rapidamente meus sapatos e bolsa.

Eu preciso falar com ele. E se eu fizer isso rápido, a verdade só vai picar por um segundo. Então eu posso superar isso e seguir em frente.

Mas ele está perto, quando eu me viro. Tão perto que eu pulo para trás de surpresa.

"Oh!" Eu suspiro, minha mão voando para o meu coração. Já está acelerado, a sensação como um estouro no meu peito. Nunca diminui quando ele está por perto.

Edward olha para mim, sem remorso. Há um pequeno vinco em sua testa e seus olhos pensativos encontram os meus.

"Eu sinto muito", ele finalmente diz, e eu franzo a testa.

"Pelo que?"

Ele responde pressionando seus lábios contra os meus, e por um breve momento meus olhos se arregalam e eu fico tensa em alarme. A pressão é suave no início, ele quase não capta meu lábio inferior entre o seu antes de se afastar.

E então seus lábios encontram os meus novamente. E mais uma vez. E os meus dedos sobem para o seu cabelo, o meu braço se coloca em torno de seu pescoço, o meu outro por cima do ombro, e meu corpo é puxado junto ao seu. Ele é quente, duro e perfeito, e ele cheira e tem gosto diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei. Meus lábios se separam, permitindo que sua língua quente deslize contra a minha, e meu corpo é capturado entre ele e a parede na qual ele me empurrou.

Respirar é subitamente superestimado. Eu o puxo mais para perto, querendo _mais_. Suas mãos deslizam em meu pescoço, pela minha cintura, até os meus quadris. Nosso beijo é frenético. Duro.

Apaixonado.

Ele finalmente se afasta por uma fração para recuperar o fôlego, mas seus lábios nunca deixam mais de uma polegada dos meus. E tão rapidamente como nós nos separamos, estamos nos beijando novamente, desesperados, ansiosos e determinados.

E é _tão_ bom.

A segunda vez que ele se afasta, eu empurro contra o peito dele, pedindo-lhe para se afastar. Ele não se move na minha frente, oferecendo apenas alguns centímetros de espaço.

Ele olha nos meus olhos e eu sei que ele está tentando decifrar meus pensamentos.

Eu me sinto fora de série.

Eu o beijo novamente, delicadamente, e então empurro cuidadosamente o rosto dele. Ele franze a testa.

"O que há de errado?" Suas palavras são sem fôlego, cercados por respirações curtas enquanto ambos lutamos para recuperar o fôlego.

Eu fecho meus olhos e abano a cabeça. Eu não posso pensar quando ele está perto. Eu não consigo pensar enquanto ele está olhando para mim, esperando uma resposta sensata.

Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar.

"Eu não sei", eu finalmente respondo. Eu deixo a minha cabeça cair para trás para descansar contra a parede e tomo uma respiração profunda. Eu posso sentir suas respirações curtas e superficiais contra a minha mandíbula. Abro os olhos para olhá-lo e, finalmente cuspo. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso", eu sussurro.

"Fazer o quê?" ele pergunta. Suas mãos ainda estão nos meus quadris, as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas.

Eu engulo. "Isso."

"O que?" ele pergunta novamente. "Beijar?"

Eu balanço a minha cabeça rapidamente. "Não. Quero dizer... Sim. Quer dizer... eu não estou pronta para _isso_." Eu faço um gesto entre nós dois. "A coisa toda de namorado-namorada. As brigas, o relacionamento, o compromisso. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento cerca de um mês atrás. Eu não estive sozinha nos últimos anos. Na verdade, eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar de estar sozinha." Eu termino lentamente. Eu balanço a minha cabeça novamente, mas desta vez isso parece uma realização infeliz. Eu rio sem graça e olho para os meus pés.

Edward finalmente dá um passo para trás com um pequeno suspiro, dando-me o espaço que eu tanto anseio e abomino.

"Bem, em minha defesa, eu nunca pedi para você ser minha namorada", ele diz. Eu olho para ele, não tendo certeza se ele está brincando ou não, e o encontro sorrindo levemente.

Talvez essa seja a forma como ele lida com a rejeição - com humor.

Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu sei." Meus olhos derivam para o chão novamente, mas dessa vez Edward os traz de volta ao seu com um dedo no meu queixo.

"Hey", ele diz levemente. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. Mas eu não estava tentando... _apressar_ um compromisso esta noite. Eu não estava propondo, ou até mesmo pedindo para você ser minha namorada." Ele esfrega a mão sobre o rosto, e, em seguida, através de seu cabelo. "Eu só gosto de você", ele finalmente conclui.

"Eu gosto de você também", eu ofereço em silêncio.

Edward sorri.

"Para ser honesto, eu estou feliz que não era uma coisa contra os médicos", ele diz, e eu sorrio.

"Bem, eu não quero dizer nada..."

Ele franze a testa e aperta a minha cintura brevemente, fazendo-me contorcer. Então eu relaxo contra a parede novamente. Isto é suposto ser uma conversa séria.

"Você parece ser um médico bom", eu digo a ele. "Neste momento, pelo menos."

"E você parece ser uma enfermeira boa. Agora, pelo menos", ele diz com um sorriso.

Eu sorrio e mordo o lábio. Edward está pensativo.

Ele finalmente fala novamente. "Então podemos concordar com apenas... gostar um do outro?" ele pergunta. De repente, ele parece tão inseguro quanto eu me sinto. "Não tem que ser um compromisso. Não se você não estiver pronta para isso."

Eu sinto que vou mastigar um buraco através do meu lábio. "Eu não tenho certeza do que isso significa", eu admito.

Ele ergue a mão para empurrar uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, e então avança de modo que seu nariz esteja a apenas um fio de cabelo do meu. Eu prendo a respiração e fico perfeitamente imóvel enquanto aguardo seu próximo movimento.

"Isso significa que nós podemos fazer o que achamos certo", ele murmura e sua respiração bate em meus lábios. "Se você gostar faça. E se você não gostar... não faça."

Isso meio que faz sentido. Ou talvez isso não faça sentido.

É muito difícil pensar quando ele está tão perto.

"Eu não... Quero dizer... bem", eu digo estupidamente.

"Você gosta quando eu te beijo?" ele me pergunta. Eu nem sequer tenho que pensar sobre isso.

"Sim."

"Então nós provavelmente devemos continuar fazendo isso", diz ele, e há uma arrogância, um ar de confiança em sua voz que me deixa divertida e um pouco excitada.

Eu penso em uma resposta espirituosa, mas ela nunca deixa a minha boca. Meus lábios são atraídos para os dele, substituindo cada pensamento racional em minha mente, e eu estou mais uma vez pressionada contra a parede, e eu puxo e aperto seu corpo mais perto. Eu não posso sentir o suficiente dele, e ainda assim é muito. Eu estou perdida nele - o seu cheiro, seu sabor, a forma como a sua pele e cabelo se sentem sob os meus dedos. Até que sua ereção pressiona contra o meu estômago e a realidade realmente me atinge.

Quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, eu o afasto com as duas mãos.

"Tenho certeza que você tem um longo dia de trabalho amanhã", eu digo ofegante.

Eu quero mais do que tudo que ele fique, mas e as repercussões? O que acontecerá amanhã? E eu nunca tive sexo casual antes, embora eu não tenha tanta certeza de que eu iria mesmo querer que fosse casual.

Há muitos fatores que precisam ser resolvidos antes de nos tornarmos 'amigos que beijam'. E eu tenho certeza que eu deveria resolver tais fatores no meu cérebro que está totalmente nublado com... luxúria.

Querido Deus, eu estou reconhecidamente cobiçando um médico.

Ele me beija nos lábios uma última vez. É rápido e suave. "Tudo bem", ele diz, dando um passo para trás para me dar espaço. Ele entende que eu o estou mandando embora, mas ele não parece chateado.

Eu o levo até a porta do apartamento. Nós não dizemos adeus, porque provavelmente iremos nos falar novamente em breve. A julgar pelo sorriso torto que ele me dá pouco antes de se afastar, eu não ficaria surpresa se ele me mandasse uma mensagem ainda essa noite.

E depois ele se vai, eu sinto que posso finalmente respirar de novo.

* * *

**_Quem acha que Bella está sendo fresca demais? o/ Mas Doc está encontrando uma maneira de se dar bem mesmo assim... kkkk. Que proposta deliciosa foi essa Edward?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Dias lentos te fazem cortejar da maneira certa**

_**Alerta Vermelho - Emmett está usando os scrubs de ontem.**_

Eu pisco diante da tela do meu telefone, a minha mente ainda nublada de sono, e me pergunto se estou lendo corretamente. Uma parte de mim quer saber se eu estou sonhando.

Eu cegamente digito uma mensagem de texto.

_**Como você sabe?**_

_**Ele tem de tinta na parte inferior da perna, onde se encostou uma parede recém pintada. Eu reconheceria essas calças em qualquer lugar.**_

_**Ok, eu não vou discutir isso. Mas isso significa...?**_

_**Ele não quer falar comigo sobre isso...**_

Eu deito na minha cama, sorrindo, porque Santa mãe dos assuntos secretos, Emmett esteve lá com a Dr. Hale. _Eu sabia_.

Eu rolo de volta na cama e eu estou apenas começando a cochilar novamente quando meu telefone emite um sinal sonoro. Eu penso em ignorá-lo, mas minha mente não é capaz de ignorar qualquer coisa a ver com Edward. E eu fico um pouco enojada comigo mesma, mas obviamente não o suficiente para me impedir.

_**O que você está fazendo?**_

Eu olho para o relógio. São oito e quarenta e sete de acordo com o meu celular. Eu costumo dormir até muito mais tarde nos meus dias de folga, é a minha maneira de compensar os dias que eu tenho que acordar às cinco da manhã. Além disso, eu estava tão atormentada com pensamentos de Edward e a forma como seus lábios estavam contra os meus - a maneira como seu cabelo é agradável entrelaçado por entre meus dedos - que eu não consegui dormir nem uma piscadela. E eu não vou nem começar a contar o tamanho da minha obsessão ao longo de todo o calvário.

Era uma _loucura_ a quantidade de obsessão.

Eu não estou orgulhosa de mim mesma.

_**Eu ESTAVA dormindo.**_

Eu respondo.

_**Se eu não posso dormir, você também não pode**_**.**

Eu sorrio presunçosamente para o telefone e rolo de novo, me enterrando debaixo das cobertas, mas não antes de eu colocá-lo no silencioso e enviar a última mensagem.

_**Me observe**_**.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Então... vocês se beijaram... Eu sabia... isso é incrível... foi... o vestido... certo?"

As palavras de Alice vêm em fragmentos enquanto ela flexiona o tronco para cima e para baixo, esmagando uma e outra vez, agora em duzentos-e-alguma coisa e ainda nem mesmo liberou uma gota de suor. Eu não sei como ela faz isso, eu sinto que estou começando a transpirar só de segurar os joelhos dela.

"_Foi_ bom", eu admito, exasperada. "E isso é _não_ é bom."

Alice me dá um olhar interrogativo, nunca vacilando em suas flexões, até que ela finalmente cai no chão. Seus braços caem abertos a seu lado, enquanto ela respira pesadamente.

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi", diz ela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "O beijo foi bom?"

Concordo com a cabeça timidamente, sentindo-me um pouco embaraçada por discuti-lo.

"E isso _não_ é bom?"

"Certo."

"Eu não entendo."

"Eu não quero ser amarrada com ninguém agora", eu digo trocando de lugar com ela no chão. Ela segura os meus joelhos bem como eu entro em posição, minhas mãos atrás da cabeça. "Eu só quero ser solteira. Você sabe? Isso é tão ruim?"

Ela balança a cabeça, mas ainda não parece entender. "Como assim? O que é tão incrível sobre estar solteira?"

"O que é ótimo... é que... é como... liberdade..."

Eu não posso falar, enquanto eu estou fazendo abdominais, então eu finalmente paro de tentar. Mas isso não impede que Alice continue.

"Deixe-me dizer, Bella, Edward é um cara bom. Quero dizer sim, ele pode ser um idiota às vezes, mas que médico não é? E inferno, você tem falado com algumas das enfermeiras por lá? Eu cortaria meus pulsos antes de eu deixar algumas daquelas cadelas cuidarem de mim. Já para não falar que ele é um santo maldito em comparação com o Dr. Biers."

Eu não conheço o infame Dr. Biers, mas Alice disse que ele é um cirurgião cardiovascular excessivamente arrogante que, aparentemente, gritou com ela uma vez e realmente a marcou. E ela também disse que ele é careca, com um enorme e deformado nariz.

Ela parece estar segurando apenas um pequeno rancor.

Eu me deixo cair no chão e tento recuperar o fôlego. "Não é isso. Eu fiquei com meu último namorado por cinco anos. _Cinco malditos anos_! Cinco anos amarrada a alguém e nunca fazendo o que _eu_ queria só para que ele pudesse me trair e jogar tudo fora."

"Edward não iria traí-la", ela diz, mas eu rapidamente balanço a cabeça para refutar a ideia.

"Não é isso. É só toda a _ideia_ de ser solteira. Quer dizer, eu nunca realmente desfrutei de ser jovem, sabe? Alec sempre tinha que estudar e sempre que eu saía sem ele, ele ficava com ciúmes, por isso, eventualmente, só comecei a ficar em casa o tempo todo. Nós assistíamos as malditas _Golden Girls_. Eu era como uma idosa presa no corpo de uma pessoa jovem."

Alice ri e finge estar ofendida. "Hei, eu gosto de _The Golden Girls_."

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Você está pronta para correr?"

Ela acena com a cabeça e nós caminhamos até as esteiras. Ambas iniciamos uma corrida lenta antes de começarmos a falar novamente.

"Você sabe, vocês não têm que ser exclusivos", ela me diz. "Se você é realmente tão insistente em ser solteira."

"Sim, nós conversamos sobre isso um pouco. Mas duvido que eu pudesse fazer a coisa do sexo casual", eu disse, pensando sobre isso. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar fazer sexo com alguém sem... _sentimento_. Já para não falar que eu já tenho sentimentos por Edward. Sexo só iria complicar tudo. "E você acha que ele seria favorável a isso?" Eu pergunto.

Ela me repreende com um 'tsk'. "Bella, ele é homem. Claro que ele seria favorável." Continuando a correr, e um pouco ofegante, ela acrescenta: "Além disso, ele já fez isso muito bem antes."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto rapidamente, franzindo a testa. Alice apenas sorri ao ver o meu interesse.

"Relaxe, Bella. Nada para se preocupar. Especialmente para uma convicta garota solteira como você", ela diz descaradamente, e alguma besta descoberta dentro de mim quere empurrá-la para fora de sua esteira estúpida. Mas ela está certa, e é por isso que eu não quero estar em um relacionamento novamente de qualquer maneira. Eu não estou a fim de lidar com ciúmes e drama agora.

Eu preciso de uma pausa maldita.

"Eu não estou preocupada", eu digo, e espero que o meu argumento pobre seja convincente. Mas Alice me da um olhar compreensivo.

Eu propositadamente evito pedir mais detalhes. Eu não quero parecer óbvia, mas Alice aparentemente pode dizer que eu estou morrendo para saber os detalhes. Ela finalmente balança a cabeça e me tira da minha miséria.

"Eu prometo que não é um grande negócio, Bella. Ele costumava sair com a Dra. Ellis um a tempo atrás. Eu acho que nunca foi nada sério."

"Dra. Ellis?"

"Sim. Ela é uma cirurgiã ortopédica. Você provavelmente irá vê-la por perto." Ela olha para mim. "Eu não acho que ele realmente gostava dela, apesar de tudo. Se qualquer coisa, eu acho que meio que o pai dele os pressionou para começar. Seu pai a amava, por algum motivo."

Eu penso em seu pai. Seu pai o cirurgião. Um cirurgião que ama outros cirurgiões.

Ele provavelmente odeia enfermeiros, conhecendo a minha sorte.

"Como é o pai dele?" Eu pergunto.

Alice dá de ombros. "Ele é bom. Um pouco pretensioso para o meu gosto. Quer as coisas feitas a seu modo e só ao seu modo, sabe? Ele adora tirar merda da administração."

Eu penso sobre isso, tentando conseguir uma imagem dele na minha cabeça. Eu imagino que ele se pareça muito com Edward. Talvez uma versão bonita, mais velha de Edward.

"Então, quanto tempo você planeja permanecer celibatária? Quero dizer solteira?" Alice pergunta de repente, corrigindo-se rapidamente. Ela tem um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

"Até eu sentir que chegou a hora", eu resmungo, acelerando o ritmo na esteira. "Eu vou saber quando for hora da mudança."

Ela ri, e é uma espécie de sorriso de escárnio, como se ela soubesse coisas que eu não sei. Como se ela soubesse que eu não tenho chance - como se ela soubesse que eu vou ferrar com todos os meus planos.

Ela ri, e eu odeio o som.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Então, você não está falando comigo agora?"

Emmett olhou para mim de onde está. Seu rosto é uma máscara em branco, e seus olhos à deriva tão rapidamente aos seus papéis novamente.

"Eu estou falando", é a sua resposta simples.

"Sobre a Doutora Hale", eu pressiono.

"Não tenho nada para falar sobre a_ Doutora Hale_." Sua voz é calma, mas ele furiosamente ataca com sua caneta e eu sei que toquei um nervo. Eu só não consigo descobrir qual é o seu problema. E o fato de eu não ter conseguido nada - nem uma única observação, nem uma pequena ameaça de que terá troco - é um pouco decepcionante.

"Há rumores de que você usou os mesmos scrubs no dia seguinte." Eu estou incitando-o, cavando por uma reação. O movimento com os pacientes é baixo e eu estou entediada, e que melhor entretenimento há do que provocar Emmett?

"Bem, há rumores de que _você_ chupou o rosto de um médico a noite toda." Ele se levanta, triunfante em suas palavras, e eu coro furiosamente.

"Quem lhe disse isso?" Eu exijo.

"Não é da sua conta." Ele vai embora.

"Eu vou te jogar debaixo de um ônibus, Emmett", eu o ameaço. "E eu vou ter certeza que ninguém encontre o corpo."

Eu só estou brincando com ele. Mais ou menos.

Ele continua andando.

Eu suspiro e uso o meu pé para me balançar de um lado para outro na cadeira de rodinhas. Jessica está no canto dela, mas me da um olhar mortal a cada poucos segundos. Ela não tem realmente falado comigo desde o meu primeiro encontro com Edward, e eu não posso dizer que isso me incomoda.

Eu não sei se Edward está trabalhando hoje. Ele não me mandou uma mensagem e eu não o vi, eu não costumo iniciar as mensagens, porque eu não quero lhe dar a ideia errada sobre qualquer coisa. Mesmo que eu gostaria de nada mais do que deixá-lo nu na sala de plantão, eu aquieto os meus impulsos e faço de conta que não me importo.

"Bolsos, você pode vigiar os meus pacientes por um segundo? Eu vou pegar uma bebida."

Eu olho para Emmett inocentemente. "Claro. Se você me contar sobre o seu dia."

Ele franze a testa para mim, irritado. "Nada aconteceu, Bella." Uh oh. Eu sei que ele está irritado quando usa o meu nome real. "Eu a vi lá, sabia que tinha caído em uma armação e fui embora. Eu não entendo qual é a porra da obsessão. Parabéns, você me pegou. Ha-porra-ha."

Meu Deus, alguém está sensível.

Sim, há alguma tensão sexual grave aqui. As pistas são claras, especialmente considerando que eles têm algum tipo de... _passado_ juntos. Se eles tivessem brigado, Emmett não teria problemas para discutir isso. E se ele tivesse _realmente_ simplesmente ido embora como disse, ele não ficaria tão retraído cada vez que eu toco no assunto. Eu imagino que ele estaria ameaçando vingança e alguma forma de humilhação incomum.

"Você irá vigiar os meus quando voltar?" Eu pergunto, decidindo apenas deixá-lo em paz por agora. Aparentemente, eu preciso descobrir uma nova estratégia para obter esta informação. Deixá-lo irritado, provavelmente não é a melhor idéia.

"Por quê? Você quer uma bebida? Eu te trago uma bebida."

"Não, eu quero fazer uma pausa."

"Fazer uma pausa? E o que você chama o que você estava fazendo na última meia hora? Testes de resistência da cadeira?" Ele está obviamente, ainda bravo por eu tê-lo importunado sobre a Doutora Hale. Tudo o que ele faz é segurar bancadas e testar cadeiras, de modo que ele não é ninguém para falar.

"Você quer que eu vigie os seus pacientes ou não?" Eu pergunto, espelhando a sua irritação.

"Tudo bem", ele bufa. "Eu vou estar de volta em poucos minutos. Acabei de verificar todo o mundo - todos eles estão respirando e absolutamente extasiados de estar neste buraco do inferno", ele diz sarcasticamente. "Então você não deveria ter que se preocupar com eles. E eu tenho o meu telefone, se você precisar de mim."

Concordo com a cabeça, e ele se vai. E ele acaba ficando fora por quase meia hora. Mas nenhum de seus pacientes necessita de qualquer coisa, exceto o Sr. Jonesboro, que simplesmente precisa de uma nova seringa de morfina para a sua bomba de medicamentos. Shelly e Angela são as outras enfermeiras que trabalham com a gente hoje, mas Shelly continua a desaparecer para fumar um cigarro e Angela se esconde no meu escritório quando seus pacientes não precisam dela. E Jessica não fala comigo.

Está tudo muito tranquilo e eu gosto disso.

Um médico vem para ver um dos pacientes de Emmett. Eu faço a ronda com ele e praticamente seguro a sua mão. "Bella, você pode ver isso para mim?" e "O que os exames laboratoriais de ontem diziam Bella? Onde estão eles?"

"Bem aqui, Dr. Cambridge." Eu viro o prontuário para a seção de exames de laboratório.

"Ele fez uma tomografia na sexta-feira. Porque o relatório não está aqui?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, Dr. Cambridge. Irei buscá-lo para você agora."

"Você pode me dizer quanto de urina há em sua bolsa?"

_Mãe de Cristo_. Estava na frente dele.

Depois que eu verifico a bolsa de urina, ele quer saber o que são os seus fluidos por IV e quão rápido o paciente os está recebendo. Estou começando a me perguntar se esse cara é mesmo um médico. Eu não o vi antes e ele parece não saber _nada_ sobre o paciente.

Ele me pede para verificar o nível de oxigênio do paciente. Por quê? Eu não tenho certeza, e eu estou desejando que Emmett se apresse, inferno porque eu não sei muito sobre o paciente. Mas Edward está sentado na estação das enfermeiras, quando eu volto, e apenas a visão dele me deixa nervosa, meu estômago todo sinuoso. Ele sorri para mim, e parece que cada palavra que sai da minha boca soa estúpida. Mas o Dr. Cambridge está finalmente satisfeito.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou pedindo um raio-x. Certifique-se de que seja feito hoje à noite, Bella."

Eu reviro os olhos atrás dele. Médicos malditos pensam que podem apenas exigir a quem estiver por perto. Edward percebe e sorri, mas ele sabiamente permanece em silêncio.

"Você pode me dizer para que é o raio-x?" Eu pergunto com uma polidez forçada na minha voz.

"Para descartar pneumonia. Eu ouvi estalos em seu lobo inferior direito."

E ele se vai.

Sento-me perto de Edward. Meu rosto se sente um pouco quente e ele ainda está sorrindo para mim. "O quê?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Você tem um problema com receber ordens não é?" Ele comenta.

Eu respiro fundo e tento não parecer afetada. Eu odeio deixar Edward me ver ficar tão tensa por algo tão trivial. "Não. Por que você acha isso? Eu estou bem."

"Eu vi a sua expressão", ele diz enfaticamente.

"Mas eu não disse nada", eu me defendo. "Eu estou sendo uma boa enfermeira e mantendo a minha boca fechada. Você deveria estar orgulhoso."

Ele apenas sorri para mim enquanto abre um prontuário. Meu estômago se agita e eu me sinto imediatamente melhor. Eu realmente não tenho mesmo certeza de porque eu estava prestes a ficar tão irritada.

Eu estudo Edward enquanto ele lê o prontuário. Ele me pega olhando, me da um olhar e um sorriso, e de repente parece que estamos paquerando ou algo assim. Pode ser verdade, considerando as palpitações do meu coração cada vez que ele olha para mim.

Mas no meio de todo o flerte, noto o quão cansado ele parece. Seu cabelo está despenteado, a pele sob os olhos escura. E ele esfrega o rosto muito, como se estivesse tentando ficar acordado.

"Quando foi seu último dia de folga?" Eu pergunto um pouco preocupada. Parece que ele trabalhou uma dúzia de dias seguidos.

"Eu não sei", ele responde. "Já faz mais de uma semana, eu acho."

"Que horas você chegou ontem à noite?" Eu pergunto.

"Sete ou algo assim."

"Eu achei que você deveria sair as duas."

"Eu iria, mas fiquei ocupado. Houve três emergências ontem e uma grande quantidade de altas."

"Sinto muito. Pelo menos está lento hoje, não é?"

Os olhos cansados de Edward encontram os meus. "Acho que você tem que me agradecer por isso", brinca ele, forçando um sorriso. "Parece que eu mandei uma centena de pessoas para casa ontem. Foi um daqueles dias..." Sua voz falha.

"Quando é o seu próximo dia de folga?" Eu pergunto. Eu me sinto mal pelo homem. Se fosse necessário _que eu_ trabalhasse mais de uma semana direto, eu acho que eu iria me demitir e ir viver em uma caverna em algum lugar. Certamente seria preferível a longo prazo.

"Umm... quinta-feira?" Ele diz em tom de pergunta.

"Bem, eu confio que você esteve aproveitando aquela café impressionante", eu digo.

"Você não tem ideia", diz ele com um sorriso malicioso, e eu fico um pouco ciumenta. Eu verifiquei a sala de descanso das enfermeiras mais cedo e não tinha sequer uma máquina de café maldita, mas não vou começar a fazer _disso_ uma abominação agora.

Emmett de repente volta, e eu juro que posso ouvir a sua voz do outro lado do corredor e através das portas do elevador. Duvido que ele seja capaz de permanecer anônimo em algum lugar. Ele cumprimenta Edward com entusiasmo e, em seguida, finge o ato de foder com suas próprias mãos atrás das costas de Edward, obviamente, me provocando e de repente, eu gostaria de ter tentado mais para irritá-lo sobre a Doutora Hale antes.

Eu fingir que sua exibição não me incomoda. "Dr. Cambridge, disse que o Sr. Jonesboro tem estalos no lobo direito", digo a ele. "Jessica já solicitou uma radiografia de tórax. E um BNP*, apenas no caso."

Emmett realmente parece um pouco ofendido. "Ele _não_ tem estalos."

"Dr. Cambridge discorda."

Emmett balança a cabeça e resmunga quando vai embora, provavelmente para ir ouvir o peito do Sr. Jonesboro novamente. Edward se levanta, olhando para o prontuário do paciente. Então ele se vira para ir para um quarto, sem se preocupar em pedir a alguém para acompanhá-lo. Eu olho para o quadro e percebo o porquê.

É um paciente de Angela.

Sob o pretexto de buscar uma bebida, eu finalmente o encontro no corredor em seu caminho de volta para a mesa. Puxo-o para o lado, onde ninguém possa nos ouvir.

"Hei," eu digo, minha voz quase um sussurro. "Você já se desculpou com Angela?"

"Não", ele responde, e eu posso ver que ele não planeja.

"Por que não?"

Ele suspira alto e coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça novamente. Sempre coçando a cabeça. Tenho notado que é algo que ele faz quando está cansado ou pensando.

"Eu só não sinto que hoje é o dia, certo? E não é algo que ela não tenha lidado antes de qualquer maneira."

Estou um pouco surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. É mais a ver com a velha percepção que eu tinha de Edward, não o homem novo que eu vim a conhecer.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto, trabalhando para manter a minha voz calma. "Ela é uma boa enfermeira, você sabe."

"Não, ela não é, Bella", ele argumenta, e eu estou surpresa. "Minhas ordens não são cumpridas metade do tempo. Uma vez ela deu medicamento para pressão alta para o meu paciente cuja pressão arterial estava 90/45 e eu quase tive que mandá-lo para a UTI quando chegou quase completamente ao fundo do poço. Eu não sei por que você a tem em tão alta conta, mas ela não é uma grande enfermeira como você parece pensar que é."

Eu olho para ele, sentindo-me um pouco tola. Eu acho que ele está certo, considerando todas as coisas. Eu mal conheço Angela. Eu nunca peguei um turno depois dela. Tudo o que sei é que ela é doce e calma e eu não gosto de vê-la chorar.

E eu não sei porque eu continuo defendendo-a contra a única pessoa que eu realmente _gosto_.

"Por que você não disse isso antes?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu não conhecia você antes", ele responde, sua exasperação ainda evidente. "Eu não faço questão de falar mal das pessoas, especialmente para aqueles que afirmam me odiar." Eu dou-lhe um olhar sério, e ele rapidamente se corrige. "_Os médicos,_ que seja. E então o assunto nunca ressurgiu."

Eu me sinto um pouco chateada, de repente. Eu não sei porque eu insisto em sempre causar tanta dor aqui, mas a súbita tensão que eu criei é bem-vinda, um forte contraste com o meu bom humor antes.

"Eu sinto muito", eu murmuro. "Eu não vou incomodá-lo mais sobre isso. E não é da minha conta de qualquer maneira."

Edward suspira. Ele não parece chateado, apenas exausto. Eu gostaria de poder ter de volta todo o nosso pequeno confronto. Sem mencionar que ele trabalhou um zilhões de dias seguidos, e provavelmente estava exausto naquele dia, também. Eu fico puta e irritadiça depois de trabalhar apenas _três_ dias seguidos, por isso não é justo da minha parte esperar que ele seja sempre um santo. Especialmente quando a ajuda é insatisfatória.

"Você está ocupada?" Pergunta ele, seu tom leve, e eu estou aliviada que ele não está com raiva de mim.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não. Por que?"

"E tenho mais um paciente para ver e então eu estava pensando em ir em busca de um pouco de café. Você quer vir?"

O meu peito tremula em resposta.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu verifico todos os meus pacientes e, em seguida, os entrego para Emmett antes de seguir Edward para o elevador. A curta viagem para baixo é tranquila, como é a caminhada pelo corredor. Quase não há outra alma à vista, e eu gostaria de saber se há algum tipo de alinhamento dos planetas causando essa calma rara hoje.

Edward me leva para dentro da sala e, claro que com a minha sorte, Dr. Cambridge está de pé na frente da TV, segurando uma xícara de café e um punhado de balas enquanto olha para a tela. Ele olha para nós brevemente quando entramos e eu vejo seus olhos ligeiramente cerrados ao me ver.

"Eu vou ficar em apuros para estar aqui?" Eu sussurro para Edward ansiosamente.

"Relaxe, Bella. Nós já passamos por isso."

"Mas não havia ninguém aqui da última vez."

Edward me ignora, e cumprimenta Dr. Cambridge cordialmente e imediatamente abre as gavetas da máquina de café. Ele olha para mim enquanto pega diferentes pacotes de café. "Milky Way de novo?"

"Claro", eu digo, forçando-me a relaxar. Esta tarefa é muito mais fácil assim que o perfume amado do Milky Way flutua pelo ar, e de repente eu não me lembro porque estava incomodada para começar. Dr. _Quem_?

Ah, sim, Dr. Cambridge. O homem suspira, me alertando para a presença dele novamente, e depois se arrasta para fora da sala. Ele claramente não está satisfeito com a súbita companhia. Eu, pessoalmente, não poderia me importar menos. Eu descobri que nada importa quando seu café tem gosto de Milky Way.

Sento-me com o meu café, enquanto Edward termina de fazer o seu.

"Quer alguns cookies?" ele me pergunta.

"Não, obrigada", eu respondo.

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu estou pegando dois para mim e você não irá pegar um."

"Eu poderia ficar com o seu cookie, se eu quisesse Dr. Cullen", eu ameaço. Ele ri quando se senta ao meu lado, e ele está perto. Ele estaria _muito_ próximo, se eu não estivesse louca com os feromônios e não desejasse a sua presença em todos os momentos do dia. E com o cheiro de biscoitos e café Milky Way misturados, estou quase certa de que eu deveria estar morta. Isso é como o céu cheira.

"Você poderia tentar", ele responde claramente sem medo. "Mas a maioria das pessoas se arrependeria dessa decisão. Eu posso ser muito protetor com os meus cookies."

Eu me aproximo para tentar roubar um, apenas porque eu posso, mas ele esperava isso e agarra meu pulso antes que eu possa pegar a doce recompensa. Eu grito quando ele luta. Nós provavelmente parecemos ridículos, brigando por um cookie quando há um prato enorme a cinco pés de distância, mas felizmente ninguém está por perto para testemunhar.

Lutamos na mesa até que ele consegue pegar meus dois pulsos em uma mão, tão apertado que eu não consigo me libertar. Com a mão livre, ele pega os cookies e empurra os dois na boca ao mesmo tempo. Farelos voam por todo lugar, inclusive em mim, mas por alguma razão é apenas engraçado e nem um pouco bruto.

"Você trapaceou!" Eu acuso, ainda tentando me libertar. "Você não pode simplesmente comê-los. Isso não é justo."

"É... just..." Os farelos continuam voando enquanto ele tenta falar com a boca cheia, me fazendo gritar e me afastar. Ele finalmente libera as minhas mãos, e alguns segundos e vários goles de café depois, ele diz: "Eu _disse a_ você que ninguém rouba os meus cookies."

"Sim, bem, você realmente se transformou em um porco." Eu digo a ele, apontando para o massacre do cookies por toda a sua camisa. Ele olha para baixo e começa a escovar-los e então, eventualmente, tira o jaleco e pendura na cadeira atrás dele.

Ele está vestindo uma camiseta justa azul com uma calça de scrubs também azul , e cada músculo do meu corpo fica tenso com a visão.

Ele deveria estar em cartazes. Outdoor de Médicos. Ele deveria estar pendurado no alto do horizonte de Seattle com o subtítulo, "Sentindo-se doente? Deixe que os médicos do Harborview te curem..." e eu aposto que este lugar seria inundado de pacientes até o final do dia.

"Então, o que você acha sobre Emmett e a Doutora Hale?" Eu pergunto de maneira conspiratória, na esperança de tirar a mente das minhas estratégias de marketing geniais e do modelo da mesma.

Edward dá de ombros. "Eu não sei. Emmett sempre foi estranho sobre a Doutora Hale."

"Então você não acha que eles estão transando?" Pergunto em descrédito com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Será que isso importa?"

"_Sim_." Sim, isso importa, porque Emmett me assedia por causa de Edward sem parar, e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é retribuir o favor.

Edward olha para mim surpreso, mas, em seguida, diz: "Bem, você pode estar certa. Eles _já fizeram isso antes_. Você nunca sabe."

"Ele disse que ia pegar uma bebida e não voltou por uns 30 minutos. Aposto que eles estavam em um armário do zelador em algum lugar."

"Mas a Doutora Hale não está trabalhando agora", Edward diz, rebatendo a idéia. "Ela está de folga hoje."

"Oh." Saco. Ele provavelmente estava apenas sentado em algum lugar sendo preguiçoso e desinteressante então.

"Você trabalha amanhã?" De repente ele pergunta.

"Sim."

"Bom." Ele sorri para mim, e isso faz meu peito acelerar e minhas entranhas apertar e de repente eu estou _tão_ feliz que vou trabalhar amanhã, mas eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer. Quem fica ansioso para ir para o trabalho?

A enfermeira que está sendo cortejada por Dr. Cullen, isso é certo.

Ele ainda está sentado perto - estamos praticamente ombro a ombro - e ele se inclina para mim um pouco, mas o suficiente para que nossos narizes estejam praticamente se tocando. Eu não consigo me afastar, por mais que eu tente. Meu coração começa a trovejar contra as minhas costelas.

"Eu gosto de vê-la aqui", ele murmura, e eu posso sentir sua respiração contra os meus lábios. "Isso torna o dia _muito_ melhor."

Seu nariz toca o meu e, em seguida, seus lábios tocam os meus lábios. É suave no início, e eu acho que ele está me testando, vendo se eu vou me afastar. Mas eu não posso. Acho que eu surpreendo a nós dois quando me inclino para frente em vez disso, aumentando a pressão, alegando seus lábios com os meus. Isso só o estimula, ele me encontra com a mesma intensidade, com a boca se abrindo para a minha, e ele tem um gosto doce por causa dos cookies e eu acho que nunca terei o suficiente.

Eu deslizo no meu lugar até que esteja ainda mais perto, meu tronco pressionado contra o dele. Ele leva sua mão ao meu rosto, empurrando o meu cabelo de lado, enquanto esfrega o polegar contra a minha pele, e continuamos a nos beijar com um fervor sem pressa por vários e gloriosos momentos.

De repente, há uma série de longos bips contínuos. É alto, ecoando ao redor da sala, e os diretamente atrás de nós. Edward faz uma careta antes de finalmente se afastar, e nós dois estamos um pouco sem fôlego quando ele procura no bolso de seu jaleco e retira o dispositivo ofensivo.

Ele faz uma careta antes de imediatamente ficar de pé e colocar o casaco de volta. "É uma Resposta Rápida. Eu tenho que ir Bella. Sinto muito", ele pede desculpas, e seus movimentos são apressados. Ele nem se incomoda com o seu café agora.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo rapidamente, e apresso-me a segui-lo para fora da sala, com o meu próprio café na mão. Uma parte de mim deseja poder ir junto e vê-lo em ação, mas não há nenhuma razão para eu estar lá. Eu provavelmente só ficaria no caminho.

Ele vai embora com apenas um breve adeus, e eu tenho uma sensação curiosa, um vazio que me assombra na sua ausência.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Estou ansiosa para ver Edward durante todo o dia seguinte. É um sentimento irracional, eu acho - ninguém deve ansiar tanto para ver um homem, a não ser que eles estão dormindo juntos. E isso não é definitivamente algo que estamos fazendo, mesmo que eu o imagine nu, mais frequentemente do que seria considerado apropriado.

Na verdade, é apropriado _nunca_ imaginar o seu amigo médico e sexy nu?

Eu decido que é melhor deixar a questão sem resposta, porque eu provavelmente não irei gostar da resposta. Acontece que eu gosto das minhas pequenas fantasias mais do que eu provavelmente deveria, mas eu estou bem com isso.

Enquanto Edward nunca descubra, é claro.

Cada andar do hospital é dividido em duas unidades, e por um longo corredor eu posso espiar a estação das enfermeiras da unidade adjacente. Eu não costumo ver muito as outras enfermeiras, mas os transportadores muitas vezes passam pela nossa unidade para chegar ao elevador em frente da nossa estação. E às vezes os enfermeiros do "outro lado" vêm até a nossa sala de suprimentos para roubar coisas e vice-versa. Na verdade, não deveríamos roubar, já que cada unidade tem seu próprio orçamento, aparentemente, mas ninguém se importa. Não há tempo para se preocupar com orçamentos quando o paciente está em necessidade e você já está atolada de coisas para fazer.

É nesta outra estação das enfermeiras que eu vejo Edward. Ele está de pé no balcão com um prontuário, folheando o seu conteúdo enquanto coça atrás da orelha.

Eu tenho o mesmo sentimento oscilante que sempre recebo quando o vejo.

Eu tenho que enviar por fax alguns pedidos, e se eu olhar para a direita e torcer minha cabeça só um pouquinho eu o posso ver ao virar da esquina e ter uma boa visão clara. Eu descaradamente o cobiço enquanto espero todos os meus papéis passarem pela máquina.

E então uma mulher - uma mulher alta, de cabelos vermelhos em um jaleco branco - caminha até ele e coloca a mão em seu ombro, inclinando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ele se vira para olhar para ela, e ela recua apenas o suficiente para que eu possa vê-lo sorrir.

Alice se aproxima de mim por trás. "Quem é aquela?" Eu pergunto a ela, e minha voz é surpreendentemente clara apesar da torção repentina no meu intestino. Eu a ouço um zombar atrás de mim, e me viro para ver que é Jessica aguardando a máquina de fax e não Alice.

"Aquela é a Doutora Ellis," Jessica diz, balançando a cabeça. Ela dá a volta até a máquina e começa a alinhar seus papéis. "Ela e o Dr. Cullen estão saindo durante anos. Todo mundo sabe disso, Bella." Seus dedos pressionam um botão e a máquina suga lentamente seus papéis. Sua atenção agora parece estar focada na tarefa em mãos, mas eu sei melhor.

Jessica abertamente cobiçou Edward desde antes de eu conhecê-lo, e ela não tinha nada, exceto um sentimento de amargura por mim, desde o meu encontro com ele. Alice disse que Edward não sai com a Doutora Ellis mais, e eu acredito que isso seja provavelmente verdade.

Mas o ciúme é um sentimento miserável, e _oh_ como ele queima.

* * *

**Resposta rápida** \- pode variar de hospital para hospital, mas onde eu trabalho é como uma espécie de código azul, exceto que o paciente ainda está vivo. Basicamente, é o que chamamos quando o estado do paciente está se deteriorando e queremos _evitar_ um azul código. Porque pacientes vivos são pacientes felizes.

**BNP** \- Peptídeo Natriurético tipo B. É um teste de laboratório executado para diferenciar dispineia de origem cardíaca da dispineia induzida por doença pulmonar. Altos níveis indicam insuficiência cardíaca.

**_Bem, parece que alguém está com ciúmes, mesmo não querendo nada com Edward... Bella querida, você não tem direito... ;)_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Um obrigada para a minha Beta que recebe o capítulo na véspera e entrega sempre a tempo de eu postar para vocês!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Evitar, desculpas, e um fetiche por sorvete**

Eu não tenho nada para ter ciúmes.

Nós não estamos namorando. Somos quase nada na verdade. E mesmo que tenhamos nos beijado ontem, eu deixei bem claro que eu não quero ser nada mais do que sua amiga. E enquanto essa regra se estenda para mim, isso significa que ele tem permissão para namorar quem ele bem entender.

Não que eles estejam namorando. Nem todo mundo sai com cada pessoa que sorri em sua direção.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Toma jeito._

_Cristo._

Eu tento deixar de ser uma perseguidora, parar de espionar. Eu realmente tento. Mas eu não posso deixar de olhar para o corredor até a que a ruiva finalmente se afasta, dizendo coisas para Edward que eu não posso ouvir. Eles poderiam muito bem ter ficado de amasso ali mesmo no meio da estação das enfermeiras pelos sentimentos que despertaram dentro de mim. Tenho certeza de que Jessica está tendo um dia de campo testemunhando a minha maldita morte silenciosa.

Edward entrega o prontuário para alguém e depois se vira em direção ao corredor. Eu desapareço imediatamente dentro da estação das enfermeiras em busca de algo para fazer - qualquer coisa para me manter ocupada enquanto ele estiver aqui.

Eu acho que agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para checar todos os meus pacientes. Sem olhar para trás, eu caio fora da estação das enfermeiras e rezo para que alguém esteja se sentindo carente. De preferência, que não seja qualquer coisa que me obrigue sair de seu quarto.

Eu estou com sorte. Uma das minhas pacientes quer ajuda para ir ao banheiro, e ela é idosa, lenta e respira como se estivesse acabado de correr uma maratona no momento em que está de volta na cama.

"Parece que eu acabei de fazer um _bom_ exercício", ela brinca alegremente, e eu forço um sorriso em resposta. Eu estou um pouco preocupada demais para expressar a minha alegria sobre a nossa bem sucedida expedição de dez metros até o banheiro agora.

Mais do que tudo, eu estou preocupada por estar tão incomodada com isso.

Decido ir ao banheiro. Talvez eu possa ficar lá por um tempo e culpar uma dor de estômago ou algo assim. Simplesmente não me apetece falar com Edward mais. Não agora, pelo menos.

Eu tenho que passar pela estação das enfermeiras no meu caminho, e o vejo com o canto do meu olho. Eu não faço contato visual. Eu finjo que não sei que ele está lá.

Eu percebo quão terrível eu estou sendo, mas isso não me impede.

Eu procrastino durante o tempo que eu posso no banheiro. Acabo por sair quando alguém bate na porta uma segunda vez. É Shelly, e eu sorrio me desculpando quando passamos uma pela outra.

Edward ainda está na estação das enfermeiras quando eu volto. É possível que ele esteja esperando por mim - algo que eu nem sequer pensei em considerar antes - e seus olhos encontram os meus imediatamente e ele sorri com uma pequena ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

Estou tão fodida.

Eu finalmente me aproximo dele, admitindo que não posso evitá-lo para sempre. Sinto-me nervosa. Tensa. Minhas mãos estão até suando.

Sento-me em frente a ele, forçando um sorriso, e tento parecer indiferente. "Hei", eu digo casualmente.

"Hei", responde ele com as sobrancelhas imediatamente puxadas em uma carranca. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem." Outro sorriso forçado. Edward não está convencido.

"Se você diz que sim."

"Como foi seu dia?" Eu pergunto, mudando rapidamente de assunto. "Não muito ocupado, eu espero?"

"Não tão ruim. Ainda tenho mais três alas para completar a ronda. Estou esperando sair, pelo menos perto das três.

"Bem, boa sorte", eu digo com sinceridade. Posso não estar muito feliz com as nossas circunstâncias - com a maneira que eu estou me _sentindo_ \- mas eu sei que ele está provavelmente ainda cansado e com necessidade de sono. Ele não parece muito mais descansado do que estava ontem.

"Obrigado." Ele me dá um sorriso torto sincero, e eu me sinto uma merda. Essa é a única maneira de descrever isso... seja o que for.

Merda pura.

E eu me lembro exatamente porque eu queria permanecer solteira por um tempo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Tenha cuidado, pai. Se você quiser deixá-la no caminhão eu posso chamar alguém para vir nos ajudar a levá-la."

"Não seja ridícula, Bella. Eu posso ser velho, mas eu não sou deficiente. Posso transportar móveis leves por alguns degraus."

"É um monte de degraus e isso não é_ tão _leve. E você sabe que a sua coluna esteve ruim desde aquele acidente de carro."

Meu pai estreita os olhos para mim, um lado do bigode fazendo espasmos. É possível que ele esteja tentando esconder um sorriso, embora com o lábio superior escondido às vezes é difícil dizer.

"Não se preocupe com as minhas costas, Bella. Você deixa que eu _me_ preocupo com as minhas costas."

Meu pai está aqui hoje para deixar uma mesa de jantar que ele ganhou de um amigo. Eu assegurei-lhe que uma mesa não era necessário - eu normalmente apenas vegeto no sofá em frente à TV - mas ele insistiu que não se pode ter uma boa casa sem uma mesa. E quem era eu para discutir?

"Pelo menos deixe-me ajudar", eu insisto, agarrando uma ponta da mesa.

"Bem, é claro que você vai ajudar. Você não acha que iria ficar aí olhando enquanto seu velho fez todo o trabalho, não é?"

Ele pisca para mim, e nós erguemos a mesa do chão e começamos a subir as escadas. É um processo lento, com muitos palavrões murmurados e gritos de instruções da parte dele, mas, eventualmente, entramos no prédio, no corredor, e em meu apartamento.

Nós temos que voltar para buscar as cadeiras, mas eu insisto em trazê-las no elevador. Com tudo arrumado, eu estou de volta e analiso a minha nova peça. É pintada de branco e a parte estofada é horrivelmente incompatível com a minha decoração, e também parece que a perna em uma das cadeiras foi mastigada por um cachorro ou algo assim. Mas acho que esse é o preço que você paga quando quase todos os seus móveis é usado e veio de velhos amigos.

"Vê?" Meu pai dá um tapinha na mesa. "Agora você tem um lugar para comer."

Eu seguro uma risada, porque não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá comer aqui. Mas eu acho que será um bom lugar para armazenar alguma porcaria. Talvez eu possa colocar um armário embaixo e fazer uma mesa de escritório dela.

"Sim, papai. Parece ótimo." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso sincero, deixando-o saber que eu realmente aprecio o gesto.

"Está com fome?" ele me pergunta.

"Morrendo de fome."

"Bom. Você pode me pagar um lanche."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós decidimos comer em uma lanchonete, e a melhor parte é que ela tem sobremesas incríveis e café. Nós dois pedimos sanduíches de peru e, em seguida, dividimos um cookie gigante enquanto cada um de nós desfrutamos de uma xícara de café. Sem dúvida eu herdei do meu pai o gosto por café - ele bebe cerca de cinco xícaras por dia e ainda não tem um pouco de dificuldade para dormir à noite. Eu normalmente só bebo uma xícara de manhã e talvez outra mais tarde, se eu preciso de uma 'sacudida', mas eu não ficaria surpresa se eu me tornasse uma viciada um dia. Eu já sofro com dores de cabeça se tentar pular a minha indulgência diária.

Nós falamos sobre nada em particular. Meu pai comentou sobre a forma como é um incômodo dirigir em Seattle - é muito movimentada em relação à sua cidade natal tranquila de Forks. Ele também me pergunta se eu fiz novos amigos e quer saber como o meu trabalho está indo. Eu respondo-lhe com sinceridade a cada vez.

"Você tem conversado com algum menino?" Ele olha para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu tenho que evita rolar os olhos.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. Estou falando com você agora", eu respondo sem convicção, apenas sendo uma espertinha.

Ele sabe o que eu estou fazendo e acaba com a minha besteira imediatamente. "Eu não sou nenhum menino, Bella", ele me informa. "Eu sou seu pai. E você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer."

Eu balanço a cabeça com a boca cheia de biscoito. É claro que a minha mente está em Edward novamente, e o fato de eu estar enchendo a cara com sua sobremesa preferida não está ajudando. Mas pelo menos não é um cookie de chocolate com pedaços de caramelo pedaço, embora isso soe excepcionalmente delicioso agora.

Eu engulo antes de responder. "Não, na verdade", eu digo.

"Mmm hmmm." Ele bebe seu café, e eu acho a sua resposta meio enigmática.

"'Mmm hmmm' o quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada. Você é apenas uma menina bonita, e eu sei que muitos meninos devem estar tentando falar com você."

"Não fale besteira, pai. Os homens não estão migrando para minha porta, nem nada. Aqui não é o Animal Kingdom."

"Eu sei Bella. Mas eu me preocupo com você. Você está vivendo em uma cidade grande sozinha. Você ficou com aquele menino por um longo tempo."

"Sim, e agora eu nunca estive melhor", eu asseguro-lhe. Isso é um pouco verdade - Eu estive marginalmente mais feliz desde que me livrei do drama associado com Alec, embora constantemente pensar em Edward está me colocando à beira da insanidade.

"Pode ser que você não precise apressar as coisas com outro menino de qualquer maneira. O Senhor sabe que você é jovem, sua mãe, pode discordar. Eu tenho certeza que ela irá bater na mesma tecla por netos em breve - mas eu acho que vinte e seis anos é muito jovem para se casar. Esse é o problema com um monte de casais de hoje - se casam antes que tenham a oportunidade de experimentar a vida e, em seguida, eles estão infelizes e pedindo o divórcio. Basta olhar para sua mãe, por exemplo."

Eu quero discordar onde minha mãe está em causa, mas não me atrevo. No entanto, ela ficou casada com meu pai por 13 anos. Isso é praticamente uma vida para ela.

"Bem, Alec e eu não estávamos falando em casar. Então, não importa", eu digo com interesse no meu cookie novamente. Eu estou quebrando-o em pedaços pequenos e os comendo um por um.

Na verdade, esse foi um dos muitos problemas quando se tratava de Alec. Nós nunca conversamos sobre casar.

Cinco anos juntos e não falamos de casamento. Essa é uma bandeira vermelha, se ao menos eu tivesse enxergado.

"Isso é bom. Ele não era bom para você", meu pai resmunga. "Um homem que não pode manter _aquilo_ nas calças não é bom para a sociedade, muito menos para a minha menina."

_Oh meu Deus_. Por favor, diga-me que o meu pai não acabou de citar o 'aquilo' de Alec.

"Eu sei pai. Confie em mim", eu digo, esperando aplacá-lo, para que possamos sair desse assunto esquecido por Deus.

Mas ele continua. "Você deve escolher um rapaz mais velho da próxima vez", diz ele. "Eles são mais maduros e prontos para se estabelecer. Eles não são imprevisíveis da forma como os jovens são."

Alec era mais velho que eu, mas apenas dois anos. Edward tem que pelo menos estar na casa dos trinta. Então, novamente, eu não sei por que eu estou mesmo considerando a idade de Edward, vendo que eu estive ignorando suas mensagens desde seu encontro com a ruiva. Eu finalmente decidi que deveria parar de falar com ele por um tempo, porque eu estou, obviamente, ficando muito apegada. Esse negócio de ciúme abriu meus olhos para exatamente quanto eu gosto dele, e acho que o melhor é apenas um passo para trás por agora.

Não que ignorá-lo completamente seja a melhor maneira de lidar com ele, mas se começarmos trocar a mensagens, então eu provavelmente vou desistir e continuar a falar com ele. Eu provavelmente vou até mesmo deixá-lo me beijar de novo, e se eu parar para pensar isso é exatamente o que eu não quero que aconteça.

Meu pai termina o café e chama a atenção da garçonete para pedir outra xícara. Ele pode dizer que meus pensamentos estão em outro lugar, eu tenho certeza, mas ele não comenta nada.

Ele coloca a xícara nova na mesa e olha para mim.

"Então... quando você vai vir visitar o seu velho?"

**XxxxXxxxX**

Meu pai sobe por alguns minutos, mas vai embora um pouco depois das quatro horas para que ele possa fugir do tráfego de Seattle e chegar em casa em um tempo decente para dormir. Eu assisto TV por um tempo e, em seguida, verifico a geladeira por algo para fazer um lanche. Mas eu não tenho nada.

Vou ao supermercado e passeio lentamente, comprando algumas coisas que eu posso cozinhar rapidamente. Eu normalmente como coisas fáceis como sanduíches ou sopa, ou então eu apenas peço comida. Cozinhar só para mim é demais.

Meu telefone toca enquanto estou fazendo compras. É Edward, e eu ainda não pretendo atender. Eu me sinto um pouco culpada quando coloco o meu telefone no modo silencioso e jogo dentro da minha bolsa.

Me deparo com o congelador e escolho quatro diferentes sabores de Ben &amp; Jerry. Eu não estou pensando em chorar e comer o meu peso em chocolate ou qualquer coisa, mas um dos meus objetivos na vida é provar cada sabor antes de morrer. Eu acho que eu poderia obter uma vantagem inicial no caso de algo acontecer.

Depois de fazer as minhas compras e carregar tudo no meu carro, eu verifico meu telefone novamente. Edward me mandou uma mensagem.

_**Você está me ignorando?**_

O que ele pensa? Não que eu não esteja sendo dolorosamente óbvia, nem nada. Ou eu o estou ignorando ou eu sumi do mapa.

Eu me sinto como merda de novo. Eu deveria falar com ele e explicar como estou me sentindo em vez de agir como a criança petulante que eu me tornei. Embora, sinceramente, eu realmente não pensei que ele iria continuar a tentar entrar em contato comigo da maneira que ele tem feito. Eu imaginei que ele iria receber a dica logo no início e decidir que eu não valho à pena.

Eu deslizo para o banco do motorista e debato se devo responder. Finalmente, eu decido que eu vou ligar para ele quando chegar em casa e engato a ré e lentamente me afasto do supermercado.

Eu tenho música tocando no meu carro, mas eu não ouço uma única palavra. Meus pensamentos são atormentados com o que eu pretendo dizer a Edward. Eu até desenvolvo uma estratégia no caso de ele tentar me conquistar de novo, e isso acaba consumindo os meus pensamentos.

No meu apartamento, eu descarrego meu carro, determinada a carregar tudo de uma vez. Meus braços são puxados diretamente para baixo com as sacolas pesadas enquanto eu caminho até a frente do prédio, meus dedos parecem querer rasgar com o peso. Eu olho para os sacos de plástico, lutando para obter uma melhor aderência, e quando eu levanto os meus olhos novamente, sou imediatamente agraciada com um par de olhos verdes brilhantes.

Edward está sentado nos degraus de fora do prédio. Edward, ainda em seu uniforme - sem jaleco - com seu cabelo bagunçado, os olhos cansados. Ele fica de pé imediatamente, apressando-se para me ajudar com minhas sacolas, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu finalmente pergunto quando ele remove o peso dos meus dedos. A visão dele junto com o fluxo de sangue de volta aos meus dedos traz um doce alívio, eu nunca estive tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo com tanto medo.

Ele suspira e diz: "Eu estou tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo com você." Seu tom não é duro, mas me abala mesmo assim.

"Nada está acontecendo comigo", eu respondo, mantendo minha voz casual. "E eu posso carregar isso." Faço um gesto para as minhas sacolas, mas ele já as tem em suas mãos e não se move para me devolver.

"Eu levo", ele diz rapidamente.

Nós começamos a caminhar em direção à entrada do edifício.

"Então, você não está me ignorando?" Ele pergunta com ceticismo, e ele já sabe a resposta. Eu coro um pouco e gostaria de ter apenas ligado para ele a caminho de casa. Então eu teria algum tipo de defesa, no entanto, agora eu não tenho nada.

"É complicado", eu digo a ele. "Você provavelmente não vai sequer entender."

"Tente."

"Não há nenhuma regra que diga que eu tenho que atender todas as suas chamadas de telefone, você sabe. Nós não estamos namorando."

Ele olha para mim com o canto do olho, e eu posso dizer que eu feri seus sentimentos. Sua testa vinca e seus lábios fazem biquinho. Eu gostaria de não ter dito nada.

"Sim, bem, é uma coisa muito sacana de se fazer, Bella", ele diz exasperado, e aperta o botão para chamar o elevador. "Se você decidiu que não quer mais falar comigo eu gostaria, pelo menos, de ter recebido um pequeno aviso ou um motivo. Quero dizer, um dia você me beija e no próximo você nem mesmo fala comigo."

"Você me beijou," eu o lembro.

"E você me beijou de volta. Eu _nunca_ forcei você", ele responde indignado.

Sua voz soa por todo o saguão e um homem saindo da escada se vira para ficar de boca aberta para nós quando ele passa. Edward e eu nos acalmamos por um instante.

Felizmente, as portas do elevador se abrem e rapidamente entramos. Nós somos as únicas pessoas no pequeno espaço e a tensão é espessa à medida que começamos a subir.

"Então você vai me dizer do que se trata?" ele pergunta novamente, sua voz agora mais calma.

"Não é nada. Eu não estou chateada com nada", eu minto. Bem, tecnicamente eu não estou mentindo, eu acho. Eu não estou necessariamente chateada com Edward por falar com sua ex - ele está autorizado a falar com quem ele quiser - mas eu estou chateada com a forma como eu me sinto sobre isso.

"Você está mentindo", ele diz, simplesmente, e eu sou pega desprevenida. Eu sou realmente tão transparente?

"Não, eu não estou", eu minto novamente.

"Alice disse que você me viu com Victoria."

"Quem é Victoria?" Eu pergunto maliciosamente, e então rapidamente eu tento me acalmar e afastar a surpresa da minha voz. Edward me lança um olhar.

"Desculpe, Doutora Ellis."

Ouvir Edward se referir a ela por seu primeiro nome não faz nada para diminuir esse sentimento que eu tenho. Se alguma coisa, torna-o cem vezes pior.

"Então, quero dizer, sim, eu vi vocês juntos. Porque isso iria me incomodar?" Eu não tenho certeza se a minha voz está saindo decidida e clara como eu estou esperando. As portas do elevador se abrem e saímos.

"Você é uma mentirosa terrível, Bella."

_Droga._

"Eu não estou mentindo."

"Sabe, eu realmente não entendo você", diz ele, irritado. Eu rapidamente abro a porta com a minha chave e a empurro para entrarmos. "Você diz que não quer ser mais do que minha amiga, agora, o que está tudo bem. Eu continuo esperando você mudar de ideia sobre isso, mas entendo se você tem suas razões para não querer se envolver com ninguém agora." Ele larga as sacolas na minha nova mesa e faz de tudo para não olhar para mim, e eu percebo que não gosto de Edward com raiva. "O que eu não entendo é por que você iria parar completamente de falar comigo só porque eu falei com uma colega de trabalho. Especialmente desde que você insiste em sermos 'apenas amigos'."

Suas palavras me atingem muito mais do que eu pensava que iriam, e de repente eu posso sentir minha garganta queimar, enquanto as lágrimas ameaçam a subir para a superfície. Ele está certo, é claro, eu estou sendo uma idiota e as minhas ações não são certamente justas com ele.

E o pior é que eu não _quero_ deixá-lo chateado. Eu não _quero_ deixá-lo com raiva. E ainda assim aqui estou, fazendo ambas as coisas simplesmente porque eu estou confusa sobre a nossa nova situação e as coisas que eu estou sentindo.

Eu caminho para longe dele e fico ali por um momento, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. Eu nunca quis ser tão emocional, e a última coisa que eu quero é que Edward pense que eu estou tentando culpá-lo com outra das minhas muitas mudanças de humor. Eu posso sentir a sua presença atrás de mim, e depois de poucos segundos, ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro.

"Bella, olhe para mim", diz ele em voz baixa, qualquer traço de raiva de repente desaparecido de sua voz. Eu pisco rapidamente antes de me virar, esperando limpar meu rosto desta emoção esmagadora que estou sentindo de repente.

Mas Edward vê tudo. Ele chega à frente para escovar minha bochecha com o polegar, suspirando baixinho. "Eu não estou tentando incomodá-la, Bella", ele diz suavemente. "Eu só não consigo descobrir o que diabos você está pensando."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, lançando lentamente os olhos para o chão. "Eu não sei o que eu estou pensando também", eu finalmente admito.

"Bem... pelo menos eu não sou o único", ele brinca levemente.

Eu consigo manter as lágrimas, mas meu nariz está começando a correr um pouco. Eu tento me abster de fungar para que eu não transmita a confusão emocional que eu realmente sou.

"Você disse que gostava de mim no outro dia", continua ele, e sua mão ainda está perto do meu rosto, o polegar ainda pastando minha pele."Você pode não ter sabido no que você estava se metendo na época, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu levei a sério. Você vai ter um inferno de um trabalho para se livrar de mim agora."

Seu tom é leve, quase brincando, mas as palavras agitam alguma coisa dentro de mim e eu me vejo levantando os olhos para encontrar seu olhar penetrante.

"Sinto muito por ter ignorado você", eu digo com sinceridade. Eu limpo meu nariz, tentando abafar a fungada por trás da minha mão. "E _gosto_ de você. É por isso que tudo é tão confuso para mim agora."

Seu corpo está perto do meu. Apenas alguns centímetros separam nossos corações.

"Por que é confuso?"

"Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento muito longo e estressante, Edward. É por isso."

"Você pode me contar sobre isso?" Pergunta ele, e eu suspiro, finalmente me afastando dele para que eu possa começar a guardar as minhas compras. Eu provavelmente tenho quatro litros de sorvete de sabores diferentes em forma de uma gosma derretida agora.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu pergunto. Eu acho que, considerando o rumo que as coisas tomaram, eu pelo menos, devo-lhe uma explicação.

"Quanto tempo você namorou?" Edward começa a descarregar as sacolas de cima da mesa. Ele está tentando ajudar, e as coisas de repente se sentem um pouco mais leve entre nós.

"Um pouco mais de cinco anos", eu respondo.

"Por que vocês se separaram?"

"Ele me traiu."

Os olhos de Edward encontram os meus com um pedaço de pão na mão. "Então esse cara é um idiota. Você percebe isso não é?"

Eu rio, embora não seja realmente muito engraçado. Eu tomo o pão da mão de Edward para que eu possa colocá-lo no armário. "Isso é doce da sua parte, Edward. Mas confie em mim, as coisas já não eram tão incríveis entre nós por um tempo. Não foi realmente uma surpresa."

"Então ele não se esforçou o suficiente", Edward diz com simplicidade.

"Você mal me conhece, Edward," eu contesto, mantendo minha voz leve. Claro, nós saímos e nos beijamos algumas vezes, mas ainda não nos conhecemos muito.

Eu me viro para encontrá-lo descarregando meu sorvete de uma sacola com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu sei que você tem algum tipo de estranho de fetiche com Ben &amp; Jerry", brinca ele, dando um sorriso. Eu tenho que morder o lábio para não rir de mortificação pura pela situação.

"Isso não é o que parece", eu digo, soando exatamente como uma espécie de viciada enquanto pego as caixas dele. Eu concilio todas as quatro em minhas mãos e luto para abrir o congelador. "Elas têm um propósito. Eu vou provar cada sabor antes de morrer", eu explico.

Edward assovia. "Uau. Você é um pouco jovem para iniciar uma lista desse tipo, porém, você não acha?"

"Agora parece ser um bom momento como qualquer outro. E até parece que provar cada sabor será uma tortura."

"Justo."

"Você tem mais alguma dúvida sobre a minha triste e sórdida vida amorosa?"

"Na verdade, sim. Quão sério vocês estavam?" Edward olha para mim, paciente, mas expectante.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vocês estavam noivos? Viviam juntos?"

"Vivíamos juntos, sim. Nós não éramos noivos. Nós realmente não falamos sobre casar."

Edward sussurra para si mesmo, mas não diz mais nada. Os mantimentos estão quase completamente guardados, e completamos a tarefa restante em silêncio.

Quando terminamos, eu me inclino contra o balcão. Edward se aproxima e se junta a mim, o ombro quase tocando o meu.

"Você pode me contar sobre a Doutora Ellis?" Eu pergunto com a voz hesitante. Eu realmente não estou preocupada com a reação dele, mas senti que lhe devia a minha explicação sobre Alec. Ele, por outro lado, realmente não me deve nada. Ele não agiu como um total idiota por um dia e meio.

"Claro", diz ele, virando o rosto para o meu. Seus olhos verdes são sinceros, seu rosto passivo. Quero fechar a pequena diferença de espaço entre nós e me aconchegar contra ele, mas eu sinto que seria contraproducente agora.

"Vocês foram namorados?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim."

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Cerca de um ano. E então estávamos indo e voltando novamente por alguns meses."

"Vocês ainda são amigos?"

"Nós não saímos depois do trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa, se é isso que você quer dizer", ele responde. "Mas sim, nós falamos um com o outro no trabalho. Somos civis."

Concordo com a cabeça, pensativa. Essa é uma explicação perfeitamente aceitável, embora eu ainda não goste da imagem dela tocando-o, por mais casuais que esses toques possam ser.

"Por que vocês se separaram?" Eu vou em frente.

"Só não deu certo."

"Então, quem terminou com quem?"

"Eu terminei com ela."

"Vocês viveram juntos?"

"Não. Mas dormíamos na casa um do outro na maioria das vezes."

Eu percebo que não gosto da ideia de ele ficar na casa dela, ou ela na dele, mas acho que não é muito da minha conta se eu gosto ou não. Está no passado, de qualquer maneira. E embora esta informação me incomode, Edward não está sendo nada mais que honesto.

Eu desloco contra o balcão e olho para os meus pés.

"Sinto muito por ter ignorado você", eu digo novamente.

"Você já se desculpou", ele ressalta.

"Eu sei. Mas você está certo, foi uma coisa realmente de merda para se fazer. Eu devia ter simplesmente falado com você e lhe dito que precisava de um pouco de espaço."

Edward olha para mim, os olhos procurando algo no meu rosto. "Você ainda quer um pouco de espaço?" Pergunta ele, hesitante, e eu posso dizer que ele não quer que eu o mande embora. E, embora eu deva dizer que sim, e empurrá-lo para fora da porta, eu não consigo me forçar a formar as palavras.

"Eu não... Eu não quero que você vá", eu finalmente respondo, porque é a única coisa que faz algum sentido. Edward balança a cabeça um pouco e em seguida levanta o braço em um convite para eu me aproximar.

"Venha aqui", ele diz, e eu estou me movendo para mais perto dele antes que eu possa pensar sobre esta decisão, praticamente derretendo contra seu corpo enquanto ele me puxa para seus braços. Meu nariz pressiona diretamente em seu peito, e ele cheira a hospital e sabonete.

Tudo parece melhor aqui. Seus lábios estão pressionados contra a minha testa, e eu o ouço respirar enquanto seu peito se expande e cai. Eu não quero sair daqui. Eu quero parar de pensar, me perder neste momento.

"Eu não quero forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que você não esteja pronta", ele murmura contra a minha pele. "Você iria se ressentir comigo a longo prazo, imaginando se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu a tivesse deixado fazer as coisas no seu próprio ritmo. Eu entendo isso, eu realmente entendo. Podemos ser amigos por um tempo, se é isso que você quer."

Eu fico surpresa com essas palavras. O puxão no meu peito aperta, e eu pressiono contra ele um pouco mais firme.

"Isso significa nada mais de beijo?" Eu pergunto e a minha voz fica um pouco abafada contra seu peito. A pergunta é para ser uma brincadeira, mas realmente não sai dessa maneira.

Eu sinto os lábios de Edward formando um sorriso contra a minha testa.

"Você sabe que eu sou totalmente a favor de beijo", ele responde com um tom de provocação na voz.

"Beijar você é provavelmente uma má ideia", eu resmungo também com provocação na voz.

"Por quê?"

"Você sabe."

"Mmm. Talvez eu precise de um lembrete", ele brinca, e eu levanto minha cabeça para fazer uma careta de brincadeira para ele.

Por mais que eu queira me inclinar para frente e beijá-lo nesse instante, eu me abstenho. Porque eu estou bem, por uma vez. Beijá-lo só aumenta a força em meu peito. Só me faz pensar nele com mais frequência.

E eu tenho algo mais sério para discutir, embora formar palavras seja quase doloroso. Mas elas precisam ser ditas, porque é um problema que poderia causar um abismo ainda maior entre nós, se não tivermos certeza de exatamente onde estamos um com o outro.

É hora de colocar todas as cartas na mesa. E eu preciso apenas arrancar o band aid.

Incapaz de pensar em mais metáforas eu disparo. "O que acontece com sair... você sabe... com outras pessoas?" Eu pergunto.

Seu sorriso maroto vacila, e é a expressão exata que eu temia ver. Eu provavelmente feri seus sentimentos mais uma vez. "Você vai?"

"Isso é mais ou menos o ponto de ficar solteiro, não é?" Eu pergunto. "Se eu não estiver autorizada a sair, então é como se eu estivesse em um relacionamento..."

"Você pode sair", ele me interrompe. "Você pode fazer o que quiser Bella. Não é como se você tivesse qualquer tipo de obrigação comigo."

Ele sorri, mas é claramente forçado. E suas palavras me incomodam mais do que deveriam.

Mas eu preciso fazer isso por mim mesma. Eu preciso ver o que mais está lá fora. Eu não quero ser uma velha que pondera a sua vida e se pergunta se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não tivesse apressado tudo o tempo todo.

"Você pode sair com outras pessoas também", eu rapidamente digo, mas as palavras são como o ácido na minha língua. São erradas. Está tudo errado.

"Certo", ele diz com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu sei."

Eu descanso a minha cabeça contra o seu peito novamente, deleitando-me com o calor e a dureza de seu corpo. Eu não quero que o momento acabe. Apesar da nossa conversa sobre sair com outras pessoas, eu não quero deixá-lo ir.

E eu não quero aquela vadia da Doutora Ellis colocando suas garras nele novamente. No entanto, não é exatamente razoável pedir a ela para esperar por mim.

Eu imagino como essa conversa seria.

_"Oh Edward, por favor, é só se sente e assista de longe, enquanto eu passeio de mãos dadas e beijo outros caras. Você, por outro lado, deve conduzir o seu rabo celibatário para o trabalho todos os dias. Nada de afogar o ganso para você até eu decidir que estou pronta. Parece bom, querido?"_

Eu suspiro contra seu peito. Se apenas...

"Você quer assistir a um filme ou algo assim?" Eu acabo perguntando. Meu lado irracional está esperando que nós possamos ficar abraçados no sofá um pouco mais. É errado, mas eu não consigo evitar.

Ele hesita, e, finalmente, me libera. "Claro", ele diz

"Okay. Umm... você pode ter um pouco do meu Ben &amp; Jerry, se quiser", eu digo a ele. "Eu não me importo que você me ajude a completar minha lista." Edward apenas sorri. "Ou você quer algo para beber? Tenho suco", eu ofereço. "Ou... água."

Seu sorriso se transforma em um pequeno sorriso torto 'marca registrada' de Edward. "Seu suco é realmente bom?" Ele me pergunta, lembrando da minha garantia mais cedo.

"É claro."

"Eu estou bem agora. Obrigado, apesar de tudo."

"Ok. Você se importa se mudar de roupa, então? Você pode escolher um filme enquanto espera. Sinta-se confortável no sofá."

"Claro."

Eu vou para o meu quarto, escolhendo algumas roupas modestas e confortáveis. Eu gostaria de ter algo a oferecer para Edward além de seus scrubs, mas pelo menos eles não são excessivamente desconfortáveis. Eu me troco e vou até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Eu não planejo beijá-lo, mas ainda assim eu fico mais confortável quando a minha respiração está fresca.

É irracional da minha parte fazer isso, considerando que ele só me viu há cinco minutos, mas eu acabo exagerando com o meu cabelo por um momento e, em seguida, o debato sobre se devo ou não usar um sutiã. A blusa que eu que eu vesti não exige um sutiã, mas às vezes os meus mamilos ficam visíveis sob o tecido. Provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia dar em um show logo após a conversa que acabamos de ter. Na verdade, provavelmente seria sábio se eu usava um suéter volumoso.

Então eu visto um sutiã.

Com tudo no lugar e devidamente coberto, eu volto para a sala, parando quando eu encontro Edward já cochilando no sofá. Ele ainda está sentado, com o cotovelo apoiado o braço e a cabeça apoiada na mão, e não se mexeu na minha abordagem.

Eu olho para o relógio na parede, tentando avaliar quanto tempo eu tinha ficado lá dentro. Eu acho que foram apenas dez minutos.

As longas horas de trabalho devem finalmente ter feito efeito.

Eu mordo meu lábio, tentando decidir se devo ou não acordá-lo. Seu rosto está relaxado, os ombros caídos. Ele é lindo até mesmo dormindo, e eu encontro-me desejando que eu pudesse rastejar em seu colo e me enrolar com ele.

Eu não sei se a minha vontade de ficar sozinha irá funcionar, mas eu acho que eu gosto de Edward ainda mais por me dar a oportunidade de experimentar.

Eu pego um livro e me sento na poltrona para ler. Edward dorme profundamente, apenas se mexendo de vez em para ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Depois de observá-lo por um momento, eu me levanto para fazer um sanduíche. Ele nunca acorda, mesmo depois de todo o barulho que eu faço.

Eu como rapidamente e em seguida vou até Edward e o convenço a uma tomar posição melhor. Eu tento ignorar o que eu sinto quando o toco - o que eu sinto quando ele suspira - e com pouca dificuldade, ele desliza para baixo no sofá até que esteja deitado. Eu tiro os sapatos dele e pego um cobertor no armário para jogar em cima dele.

Eu me ajoelho na frente dele e suspiro profundamente, meus olhos percorrendo por cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto - A linha de sua mandíbula, os cílios, as maçãs do rosto, as sobrancelhas escuras e lábios definidos.

Eu olho para ele, e eu me pergunto se eu realmente estou tomando a decisão certa.

* * *

_**Algumas leitoras perguntaram para a autora se o café que Bella gosta realmente existe e eu me pergunto se vocês também querem saber... bem, ela disse que sim, existe e é delicioso e que ela tomou na sala de descanso dos médicos – no hospital que ela trabalha. Eu me pergunto se ela encontrou Doutor Cullen por lá...**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Olá Sugestão Sexual**

Eu tenho uma noite muito agitada.

Eu me viro a noite toda e não consigo deixar de pensar sobre tudo o que Edward e eu conversamos. A conversa assola a minha mente, assim como as imagens da Doutora Ellis aproximando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Eu nunca quis me apegar a Edward, mas sua persistência deixou pouco espaço para eu fugir.

O que é este apego? Apenas um fascínio? Uma atração pelo seu charme e boa aparência? Será que desistir desta vez valerá à pena no final, quando a excitação de experimentar algo novo desaparecer?

É frustrante. Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim. Eu deveria ter um temperamento forte e espírito livre, não ficar amarga e detestar uma mulher que eu nunca sequer conheci. Inferno, ela pode realmente ser boa... Espere, o que diabos eu estou dizendo? Ela é uma _cirurgiã_. Os cirurgiões são como o anticristo maldito da área médica. Toda cirurgia bem-sucedida é como outra bombeada de ar em seus gigantescos egos já inflados. Claro que ela não é boa.

Pelo menos é isso que eu digo a mim mesma. Ser uma cirurgiã já é atração grande o suficiente para um homem como Edward. Adicione ao fato de que o pai dele gosta dela e ela é _agradável_ e bem... Eu posso estar fodida. Figurativamente, é claro. Eu não recebo qualquer boa ação em um alarmante longo tempo. Levou apenas cerca de três anos antes de Alec e eu nos transformássemos no perfeito casal irmão/irmã. Ele era mais como um companheiro de quarto empata foda que um amante.

Esta falta de literalmente foder pode ser a grande fonte das minhas frustrações. Mas agora eu estou me empatando, o que realmente não faz sentido. Eu só acho que se eu _dormisse_ com Edward, eu provavelmente iria querer fazer isso de novo e de novo. Eu provavelmente me tornaria ainda mais ligada, e como eu já penso nele constantemente, seria apenas uma questão de segundos antes de eu ser sugada para o fundo vórtice de outro relacionamento.

Eu realmente chego a uma conclusão sólida durante minha noite sem dormir, e é que eu não _quero_ querer Edward. E isso é um grande problema, vendo que tudo que ele faz me faz querê-lo mil vezes mais.

O pouco sono que eu desfruto realmente não serve para nada. Eu oscilo na consciência, nunca capaz de deixar totalmente de lado as minhas preocupações. Eu acordo um pouco depois das sete e encontro-me rastejando para fora do meu quarto, me perguntando se ele ainda estará no sofá.

Ele está. O cobertor ainda o cobre, uma perna está estendida sobre a borda. Seu braço direito está sobre seus olhos para bloquear a luz que entra pela janela. Ele tem barba se formando em sua mandíbula, e eu posso ver a sombra mais escura contra sua pele de vários metros de distância.

Eu hesito perto do corredor por um momento, me perguntando se eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto e lhe dar mais tempo para dormir. Ainda é cedo, e se eu começar a remexer na cozinha, eu poderia acordá-lo.

Mas eu sou atraída por ele. Eu me aproximo devagar, até que estou apenas um pé longe dele. Eu poderia facilmente estender a mão e tocá-lo. E eu quero.

_Oh_, como eu quero.

De repente, Edward desperta de seu suposto coma induzido e salta agarrando a minha blusa. Isso me assusta como a merda e eu grito, um som alto, petrificado, e tento fugir, mas não adianta – com a minha blusa na mão, ele me puxa para mais perto até que ele possa alcançar o meu braço e me puxa para baixo em cima dele.

Ele fecha ambos os braços em volta do meu corpo em um aperto firme, recusando-se a me deixar me mover. Meu coração troveja como um martelo contra o meu peito, e bate em um ritmo esporádico nos meus ouvidos. E eu posso ter feito um pouco de xixi.

"Que diabos foi _isso_?" Eu chio, com falta de ar de medo. Eu me mexo para tentar bater contra seu peito, mas meu braço está preso. "Você me assustou, inferno!"

Edward apenas sorri calmamente, e seu riso causa vibrações calmantes contra o meu corpo ruborizado.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Eu pergunto horrorizada.

"Eu ouvi você respirar. Você parecia um pouco asmática", é a sua resposta legal.

"Eu não fiz isso!" Eu me defendo mortificada.

"De que outra forma eu te ouviria?"

Eu enterro o meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro, e repenso a minha decisão da noite anterior. Sim, ele me assustou como o inferno – talvez literalmente, no entanto, isso ainda precisa ser confirmado – mas se eu estiver sendo completamente honesta, eu estou mais acordada do que estaria depois de vinte xícaras de café. Já para não falar que eu estou incrivelmente confortável deitada em seu peito desse jeito. Ou talvez eu só esteja em coma, agora que a minha descarga de adrenalina está passando.

De qualquer maneira, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" Eu pergunto e as minhas palavras saem abafadas contra ele. Seu aperto não diminuiu, mas eu não posso dizer que me importo.

"Eu não sei. Mais ou menos meia hora."

Eu levanto minha cabeça para olhar para ele, e então liberto meu braço direito para que eu possa cobrir minha boca com a mão. "Desculpe, mas você dormiu no sofá. Eu pensei em acordá-lo ontem à noite."

Edward sorri. "Por quê? Planejando me convidar para a sua cama?" Pergunta ele timidamente.

Eu suspiro em descrença e bato em seu peito. "Não, pervertido", eu digo, imediatamente cobrindo minha boca novamente. "Nem mesmo em seus sonhos."

Seu sorriso permanece, porém ele me olha com curiosidade. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu tento cobrir a minha boca um pouco melhor, eu digo: "Tentando não matá-lo com meu hálito matinal."

Ele remove um braço de mim para que ele possa acenar com a mão na frente do rosto. "Você pode querer tentar um pouco mais", ele brinca.

"Assim diz o cara que não escovou os dentes ontem à noite", Eu apressadamente gracejo, e Edward faz uma pequena careta antes de atacar a minha cintura com os dedos. Eu grito com seu ataque e me mexo em cima dele, totalmente preparada para me atirar de cabeça na mesa do café, se isso for preciso. Mas assim que eu tento fugir, ele me vira, e de repente está deitado em cima de mim enquanto me prende com seu corpo. Eu mal posso respirar.

"Diga que você sente muito!" Ele comanda enquanto me aperta.

"Não!" Eu respondo em um grunhido.

"Diga!"

"Ughh... Eu não consigo... reeespiiiraaar!"

"Diga e tudo isso acaba, Bella!"

Ele coloca ainda mais peso sobre mim, e leva toda a energia que eu tenho para reunir as palavras. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto... uugghhh!"

Ele finalmente tira o peso de cima de mim, permitindo-me sugar com avidez o ar em meus pulmões. "Seu idiota!" Eu ofego enquanto tento empurrá-lo. "Você está tentando me matar seu maluco? Não é nem oito horas!"

Eu realmente não estou com raiva, mas ele não sabe disso. Não que ele se importe. Ele apenas ri e desloca o peso para a minha esquerda, prendendo-me entre seu corpo e a parte de trás do sofá.

"Você não devia ser tão teimosa", comenta, afastando o cabelo do meu rosto. Suas palavras são simples, mas possuem muito significado.

Uma espécie de claustrofobia me bate de repente, e eu sinto como se estivesse sufocando ao lado dele. Eu luto para me levantar, para colocar alguma distância entre nós antes que eu enlouqueça. Ele não tenta me impedir e eu rastejo sobre seu corpo e coloco o meu pé no chão.

"Você quer café da manhã?" Eu pergunto agradavelmente, enquanto aliso a minha blusa, tentando esconder o meu mini ataque sobre o que foi, possivelmente, um comentário inocente. Mas Edward ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, de alguma forma nunca deixando nada escapar.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir", diz ele, sentando-se. "Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje. Faz um tempo que eu não sou capaz de executar as minhas tarefas domésticas."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão. "Ok".

"Quais são seus planos?"

"Eu vou me encontrar com Alice para o almoço. Então eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer também."

Ele olha para mim, sorrindo sem entusiasmo. Sua roupa está amarrotada, suas bochechas coradas da nossa brincadeira. "Sem grandes encontros planejados?", ele pergunta, e eu sinto meu peito apertar desconfortavelmente enquanto franzo a testa.

"Não é bem assim, Edward. Eu não vou correr ao redor procurando outros caras para sair..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", ele me interrompe. Ele coça a parte de trás de sua cabeça e diz: "Eu não deveria ter dito nada. Sinto muito."

Eu me sento ao lado dele no sofá, já incomodada com a reviravolta rápida que a nossa manhã tomou. Mas eu não esperava menos. "Está tudo bem", eu asseguro a ele, sorrindo levemente. "Você já sabe que eu gosto de você. Você tem muito de mim, pelo menos." Ele sorri, e eu reviro os olhos. "Mas eu disse a você, Edward... Eu só não acho que estou pronta para isso agora."

Ele chega mais perto de mim no sofá, e apenas a sua proximidade faz meu sangue correr.

"Eu me lembro", ele diz em voz baixa. Ele se inclina, correndo o nariz levemente ao longo da minha testa, e eu me esforço para ser coerente.

"Então o que você vai fazer?" Minha voz é apenas um sussurro tenso. Eu não consigo encontrar forças para falar com mais convicção.

Seu nariz se move para o meu cabelo, seu hálito quente contra a minha pele. Seu corpo está perto e eu me sinto envolvida por ele, apesar de que estamos apenas mal nos tocando.

"Eu só estou aguardando o meu tempo, Bella", ele finalmente murmura contra mim.

Eu tremo ao ouvir suas palavras.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward faz uma rápida visita ao banheiro antes de sair, e nós não fazemos planos para ver um ao outro depois. Eu suponho que ele provavelmente está me dando o espaço que eu tenho vindo a insistir. Isso, ou ele só vai explodir o meu telefone com mensagens de texto quando ele terminar com suas tarefas. Ou talvez não.

Eu decido que não deveria me preocupar com isso.

Forçando-o para fora da minha mente, eu me encontro com Alice em um pequeno restaurante localizado no centro de Seattle apenas um pouco antes do meio dia. Há outra menina com ela, embora eu não estivesse ciente de que ela estaria trazendo alguém. A menina é magra e bonita, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis pálidos.

Ela sorri para mim quando me aproximo da mesa. Alice pega seu olhar e se vira para mim, sorrindo. "Hei, Bella!" ela me cumprimenta. "Este é Irina. Ela costumava trabalhar no nosso andar. Ela não tinha planos para o almoço, então nós estávamos conversando e eu a convidei. Tudo bem?"

Eu sorrio educadamente. "Sim, é claro. Eu sou Bella", eu me apresento. Sento-me ao lado de Alice, em frente a Irina.

"Alice estava me dizendo tudo sobre você", Irina diz, e percebo que ela fala com um leve sotaque. Mas eu não consigo identificar de onde vem. "Ela disse que você acabou de se mudar."

"Sim. Da Flórida."

"Eu sempre quis ir para a Flórida. Ouvi dizer que tem belas praias."

"Oh sim. Perfeitas praias de areia branca", eu digo sorrindo. Eu já sinto falta da proximidade das praias – e do tempo ensolarado – mas eu não digo mais sobre o assunto.

"Eu pedi aperitivos. Eles devem estar aqui em breve", Alice complementa.

"Ótimo."

Nós pedimos e nos deliciamos com as nossas refeições, nós três conversando como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre. Irina é fácil de conversar. Acontece que ela e Alice são amigas há cerca de quatro anos, e ela trabalhou no mesmo andar no nosso hospital antes de sair para trabalhar na gestão de casos em uma clínica de reabilitação local. Ela diz que ainda aparece no hospital de vez em quando e eu provavelmente iria vê-la por aí.

Estamos quase terminando com as nossas refeições, quando o temido assunto da minha vida amorosa vem à tona. Eu não sei por que as pessoas têm tanto interesse por ela. É muito triste, até um pouco deprimente – como assistir a um filme onde todo mundo morre. Exceto no meu caso, foi a minha vida sexual que afundou com o navio.

"Ela quer ficar solteira" Alice está calmamente explicando a Irina. "Apesar de Edward estar todo fascinado por ela. Você deveria ter visto ele me perguntar sobre ela no outro dia. Foi muito bonito."

Eu não tenho certeza do que Alice está falando, mas eu pretendo descobrir quando estivermos sozinhas.

Irina ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. "Você quer dizer o Dr. Cullen? _Esse_ Edward?"

"Sim", Alice diz presunçosamente. "Eu sabia que eles fariam um bom par. Ela o irritou um dia e ele não foi capaz de ficar longe desde então. Você sabe como os caras podem ser." Ela revira os olhos para o efeito.

"Ah", diz Irina. "Então, a garota que não está atirando-se aos seus pés é a que ele quer." Ela olha para mim. "Bom trabalho. Você provavelmente roubou o Doutor mais bonito de Seattle. Bem, além do pai dele, quero dizer." Ela age como uma fã e eu faço uma careta.

"Eca. Seu pai?"

"_Não_ subestime seu pai", ela me avisa. "Os Cullen envelhecem bem. É um fato conhecido. Ambos ficam mais sexy a cada ano."

"É verdade", Alice simplesmente diz, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim. Então, você deve estar toda feliz. Bons genes e tudo. Apenas reze por um menino, é claro, porque as meninas nunca envelhecem tão bem como os homens, não importa quão bom seja o conjunto de genes."

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, espantada. "Você está seriamente sugerindo que eu tente ficar grávida?" Eu não posso acreditar na direção que a nossa conversa tomou. Eu só conheço Edward pelo que... três semanas? E mal conseguimos nos ver por um terço desse tempo.

"Eu já disse a ela que eles iriam ter bebês bonitos", Alice endossa.

"Oh, com certeza."

Eu ficaria constrangida se eu não estivesse ainda em descrédito total. Eu não posso acreditar no quão semelhantes essas duas são – completamente opostas em termos de aparência, mas suas personalidades são idênticas. É meio assustador.

Alice está falando novamente. "Eu disse a ela que não há nada de errado com isso. Não disse Bella?"

"Algo parecido com isso", eu digo a contragosto, tomando minha água. Minha mente gira, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algo para nos tirar deste tema maldito.

"Não, você não pode simplesmente transar", afirma Irina, e estou surpresa que elas estão realmente em desacordo com alguma coisa. "Se isso é tudo o que você quiser. Porque ter sexo casual muda a maneira como um homem olha para você. Ele só irá vê-la como um objeto sexual. E, possivelmente, uma vagabunda."

"Isso nem sempre é verdade", diz Alice. "Depende do homem."

"Eu li na Cosmopolitan, Alice. Claro que é verdade."

Alice suspira, abrindo a boca para argumentar mais, mas eu rapidamente as interrompo. "Não importa", eu digo. "Eu já decidi que eu não farei isso. Eu não acho que poderia fazer sexo casual."

"Bom", Irina diz feliz. "Por que você quer ficar sozinha, afinal?"

Eu explico a história para ela, remoendo as frustrações que eu experimentei com Alec e a necessidade de me descobrir como pessoa por um tempo. Irina ouve atentamente, comentando aqui e ali. Quando eu termino, ela diz: "Então, você quer sair com outras pessoas?"

"Não necessariamente", eu respondo. "Mas eu quero dizer que se eu encontrar alguém que eu goste, eu quero ser capaz de sair com ele. Quero ter a _opção_ se devo ou não sair com ele, porque eu nunca tive essa experiência antes. Sabe?"

Alice revira os olhos, enquanto Irina acena pensativamente. Pegando um pedaço de pão, Irina diz: "Nesse caso, meu meio-irmão está vindo para a cidade amanhã. Ele vai ficar comigo e eu não tive a chance de ver Brady muito ultimamente." Presumo que ela esteja se referindo ao seu namorado, e seus grandes olhos claros encontram os meus. "Encontro duplo?" Ela pergunta esperançosa. "Você o manteria entretido por uma ou duas horas?"

Alice quase engasga ao meu lado. "Ela não vai sair com ele!" Ela exclama com raiva. "É só uma questão de tempo antes que ela recobre seus sentidos. Você está _tentando_ afastar Edward de uma vez por todas?"

Eu olho para Alice em alarme, um pouco chocada com sua explosão.

"Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões, você sabe", eu digo irritada.

"É apenas um encontro", Irina protesta. "Como um favor para mim. Peter vai voltar para Ohio na próxima semana. Não é como se ele carregá-la para longe." Ela bufa e depois encontra o olhar de Alice. Os olhos de Alice se ampliam imperceptivelmente, mas sua boca permanecer fechada.

Eu considero concordar, mas, ironicamente, de repente não parece ser uma forma desejável de passar a minha noite. Na verdade, é quase como uma traição a Edward... mesmo que nós tenhamos discutido isso, e concordamos que somos apenas amigos. Amigos que podem ou não se beijar ocasionalmente, e que podem ou não fantasiar sobre o outro nu... usando apenas um estetoscópio. Ou talvez isso seja só comigo.

Porra.

"Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia", eu digo, tentando forçar um sorriso de desculpas. "Sinto muito."

"Oh, vamos lá! Por favor?" Irina pede. "Só _um_ encontro! Sem mais, eu prometo. E eu não vou nem mesmo dar a ele o seu número nem nada. Será como um _grande_ favor para mim. E eu ficarei devendo a você."

Lembro-me do rosto de Edward quando falamos sobre sair com outras pessoas e me sinto terrível.

"Acho que não Irina..." Eu digo baixinho.

Ela bufa, recostando-se em seu assento. "Você pode muito bem ser exclusiva com Edward, então", diz ela, irritada. "Se você pretende permitir que ele a impeça de sair com outras pessoas e tudo mais. Eu não estou lhe pedindo para se casar com o cara. Só estou pedindo para você falar com ele por uma hora para que ele me deixe em paz."

Eu olho para Alice, mas ela está sendo silenciosa pela primeira vez. Suspeitosamente silenciosa.

"Eu vou pensar", eu digo finalmente, emocionalmente gasta, e Irina sorri amplamente em resposta.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu realmente passo muito tempo pensando sobre isso – assim como Irina tentando me convencer novamente – mas a sua persistência, eventualmente, compensa, e encontro-me relutantemente concordando com o encontro. Talvez seja suficiente para obter toda a coisa do "namoro" fora do meu sistema, e então eu posso finalmente parar com todo o excesso de pensamento com tudo e relaxar.

Eu não gasto muito tempo com roupas ou maquiagem. Minhas roupas são casuais, meu cabelo solto e simples. Eu realmente não quero impressionar esse cara, e por mais insistente que eu tenha sido com o fato de que eu estava no poder, já estou lamentando a decisão. Meu coração não está nisso.

Eu os encontro no restaurante. Eu me sinto melhor assim, porque isso significa que eu estou livre para ir embora de acordo com a minha própria vontade. Eu não quero que o cara tenha que me levar para casa, ou me acompanhar até a porta, onde uma conversa estranha certamente iria acontecer. Eu mal saí em encontros, mas não é assim que sempre acontece? Um cara leva você à sua porta e tenta roubar um beijo? É como uma expectativa, e eu estou tomando todas as precauções para evitá-la.

Vejo Irina imediatamente, e ela está sentada ao lado de um homem de cabelos escuros, com ombros largos. Eu não vejo mais ninguém na mesa. Ela acena para mim animada.

"Oi Bella", ela diz quando me aproximo. "Este é Brady. Brady, Bella."

"Oi", eu digo, sorrindo educadamente. Sento-me em frente a eles e fico confortável. "Onde está um... onde está Peter?"

"Desaparecido, se tivermos sorte," Brady gargalha, e eu olho para ele com surpresa. Irina lhe acotovela nas costelas.

"Pare com isso, Brady", ela repreende.

"Você sabe que eu estou brincando, baby."

Eu estou confusa, e, francamente, um pouquinho desconfortável. Por que diabos Brady iria querer que o cara desaparecesse? Estou tão envolvida em cenários horripilantes que mal percebo quando alguém desliza ao meu lado, estatelando-se com grande entusiasmo. Eu me viro e vejo um homem alto – ou pelo menos ele parece alto, considerando que está sentado – com o cabelo curto, loiro e olhos verdes. Mas eles não são verdes como os de Edward – eles são mais escuros, menos vibrantes. Nada de especial. O homem é magro e usa uma camisa pólo cor de salmão seu cabelo está puxado para trás e empastado de gel. E ele cheira a colônia.

"Bella!" Ele diz feliz. "Eu sou Peter. É um prazer conhecê-la." Ele se inclina e me abraça, me pegando de surpresa. Eu pego Irina tentando esconder o sorriso. Mesmo Brady olha com interesse.

"Oi... uhh... é bom conhecê-lo" eu falo mais como um grunhido, discretamente empurrando-o. Eu sinto como se alguém inclinou a minha cabeça para trás e derramou uma garrafa de perfume no meu nariz. O cheiro não é ruim, mas a quantidade abundante é quase revoltante.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você", ele diz, piscando para Irina.

"Somente coisas boas", Irina me garante, e eu forço um sorriso enquanto furtivamente me volto para o meu menu.

Acontece que Peter fala _muito_. Eu mal posso pronunciar uma palavra, e Brady e Irina estão logo imersos em sua própria conversa, deixando-nos de lado obtendo o alívio que ela obviamente queria. Eu estudo a minha comida, dizendo 'aham' em momentos esporádicos enquanto Peter me fala sobre sua família, como seus pais e de Irina conheceram, sobre o seu cão que vive em Ohio. E assim ele vai, e eu finalmente começo a me perguntar se Irina secretamente me odeia.

Ela me olha ocasionalmente, às vezes sorrindo, às vezes, simplesmente observando. Interiormente, eu sintonizo Peter fora e medito sobre o fato de que se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota ontem, eu poderia estar em casa beijando Edward ou fazendo algo muito... mais impróprio.

Eu passo o tempo imaginando essas coisas impróprias que eu poderia fazer com ele. Peter quase não percebe que eu não estou prestando atenção ao que ele está dizendo. Ele finalmente pergunta a Irina alguma coisa, e ela relutantemente se afasta de sua conversa unilateral.

Peter come uma porção de sua sobremesa e, em seguida, separa outra com a colher e tenta me alimentar. Eu nunca estive tão horrorizada por ter bolo de chocolate voando no meu rosto.

"Eu estou cheia", eu digo a ele tentando me esquivar de suas tentativas.

"Apenas uma mordida, Bella. Eu só quero que você prove como é delicioso."

"Eu não estou com fome..."

"Apenas _uma_ mordida!"

Eu olho para Irina pedindo ajuda, mas ela está apenas _permitindo que_ essa tortura lenta continue. Quero saltar sobre a mesa e estrangulá-la. Toda vez que uma colher de bolo quase fura o meu olho, eu fico mais e mais irritada. Eu estou incrivelmente perto de erguer a colher para longe e cometer algum tipo de violência irmão-irmã com eles.

Brady finalmente tem pena de mim. Ou então ele está recebendo o aborrecimento de segunda mão, tão palpável quanto a minha irritação deve ser. "Cara, ela disse que não quer bolo."

Peter bufa, mas felizmente cede. Ele enfia a colher em sua boca com uma leve careta e come os próximos pedaços num silêncio surpreendente.

Tenho certeza de que eles deveriam estar pensando em sair em breve – Peter está terminando a sobremesa, afinal de contas – mas Irina e Brady não fazem nenhum plano para se mover, simplesmente tomando seu vinho e conversando. Eu me pergunto se seria rude da minha parte ir embora antes deles, e então eu me pergunto se eu ainda me importo em ser rude.

Sem comida para ocupar suas mãos, Peter eventualmente tenta agarrar a minha mão debaixo da mesa. As mãos dele estão um pouco suadas, e o pensamento dele me tocando, literalmente, faz o meu estômago embrulhar. Eu puxo a minha mão da dele e aperto minhas mãos no meu colo.

Eu tento ser paciente, mas Irina e Brady ainda estão conversando vinte minutos depois. Peter está falando sobre uma lava-rápido gigante em Ohio – aparentemente, é como a nave-mãe maldita de todos os outros lava-rápido dos Estados Unidos. Leva toda a minha força de vontade para não pedir uma dose ou cinco de algo bem forte, e eu finalmente peço licença para ir ao banheiro, me perguntando quanto tempo eu posso enrolar por lá.

Irina me segue poucos segundos mais tarde. "Hei. Você está bem?" Ela pergunta, se juntando a mim na frente das pias.

"O que você acha?" Eu pergunto irritada. "Seu irmão estava tentando me abordar com uma colher de bolo, e agora ele está falando pela última meia hora sobre um lava-rápido automático. Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, _não_, eu não estou bem."

"Hei, ele é meu _meio-irmão_", diz ela, ofendida. "E você parecia estar realmente interessada na história do lava-rápido. Você estava inclinando-se para ele, na verdade, os dois pareciam um pouco acolhedores juntos." Ela está claramente tentando segurar o riso. Eu não estou achando graça.

"Oh meu Deus." Fingindo querer vomitar, eu coloco a mão na minha boca com os meus olhos arregalados. Irina me olha com preocupação, e eu finalmente a libero de suas preocupações. "Desculpe, eu apenas quase vomitei" eu digo a ela.

Ela sorri para mim, obviamente se divertindo. "Ok, então ele é completamente idiota. Mas hei... bem-vinda ao mundo dos encontros, Bella", ela diz alegremente.

Eu olho para ela através do espelho, as sobrancelhas franzidas com descrença. "Isso _não _é o mundo dos encontros. Seu irmão é uma exceção perturbadora para toda a comunidade masculina. "

"Meio irmão", diz ela novamente. "E você ficaria surpresa. Nem todos os caras são o Doutor Sexy".

Eu reviro os olhos. É por isso que ela queria que eu saísse hoje à noite? Então, eu poderia comparar Edward ao macho mais irritante do planeta e apreciar o que estou perdendo?

Parece meio sorrateiro, mas eu não iria descartar totalmente a possibilidade.

"Por que você me juntou a ele?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu disse a você, eu queria que você o mantivesse ocupado. Ou Brady queria, devo dizer. Ele nos deixa loucos." Ela olha para mim, com uma expressão calculista. Finalmente, com um acesso de raiva, ela revela sua agenda oculta. "E bem... Eu imaginei que ele pudesse fazer você sair correndo e gritando de volta para os braços de Edward. Ele é incrivelmente bonito e vocês estão perdendo tempo", ela jorra.

_Eu sabia_.

Eu suspiro desanimada, mas não digo nada. Fazendo meu caminho para uma das cabines, contemplo o que acabamos de discutir e realmente considero o que ela disse – a parte sobre Peter fazendo Edward parecer muito melhor. Mas não funcionamos. Eu sei que Peter não é como a maioria dos caras – eu conheci gente o suficiente na minha vida para descobrir que algumas pessoas são apenas socialmente retardadas. E Edward não precisa de alguém como Peter para fazê-lo se sobressair. Ele não precisa de Peter para destacar o que faz dele um bom cara – um cara que vale à pena desistir de tudo.

Edward destaca-se por conta própria.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Peter me pergunta se eu quero ir para a sua casa – ou a de Irina, devo dizer – mas eu declino. Até mesmo Brady tenta me convencer a ir junto, mas eu sei que _seus_ motivos são egoístas. Eu já posso imaginá-lo e Irina correndo para seu quarto como Bonnie e Clyde, deixando-me para morrer uma morte lenta e dolorosa, com Peter. Irina me olha com um pouco de simpatia, e eu rezo para que ela finalmente esteja se sentindo culpada por este caso horrendo que ela me fez passar.

Serviria para ela aprender.

Sinto-me exausta pelo tempo que eu consigo voltar para o meu apartamento. É apenas oito e meia e o sol já se pôs, deixando a cidade com um fraco brilho rosa.

Eu verifico meu telefone e vejo que tenho uma mensagem perdida de Edward.

_**Estou entediado. O que você está fazendo?**_

Meu humor se ilumina consideravelmente, e espanta-me saber como facilmente Edward tornou-se o raio de luz no meu dia escuro e triste. Eu verifico o horário da mensagem e vejo que foi enviada quase trinta minutos atrás.

Eu me sinto um pouco culpada por trocar mensagens com ele depois de um encontro – por mais terrível que o encontro tenha sido – mas eu me sentiria pior se o ignorasse novamente, mesmo que só por uma noite. Eu digito uma resposta, enquanto espero o elevador.

_**Eu estava fora. Acabo de chegar em casa**_**.**

Eu recebo outra mensagem dele rapidamente.

_**Fora onde?**_

_**Uma churrascaria.**_

_**Parece delicioso. Encontro?**_

Eu fico olhando para a tela por alguns instantes. Como ele sabe disso? E o que devo dizer? Ser honesta? Mentir? Mas e se Alice disse a ele e ele sabe que eu estou mentindo?

Mais alguns segundos se passam. Eu estou no andar do meu apartamento quando finalmente respondo.

_**Sim. Mas você deveria estar feliz em saber que foram possivelmente as duas piores horas da minha vida.**_

_**Oh? Então não realizou todos os seus sonhos mulher solteira?**_

_**Não, idiota.**_

_**Não é de estranhar. Eu odiaria ser o cara depois de mim. Eu defino os padrões muito elevados.**_

Ele não tem ideia.

_**Sim. A mesa de jantar estava muito mais espaçosa, apesar de tudo. Sem a sua cabeça grande*.**_

_*ego_

_**Não são muitas as meninas que reclamam de eu ter a cabeça grande...**_

Oh inferno- _a_ insinuação sexual. Será que ele seriamente apenas disse isso? E estou seriamente corando?

Eu respiro profundamente. Sim, definitivamente estou um pouco confusa agora. A falta de literalmente foder deve realmente estar me afetando.

Eu me jogo no sofá, enquanto continuamos com as mensagens.

_**Você beija sua mãe com essa boca pervertida?**_

_**Não, apenas você.**_

Mais corar. Porra.

Ele me envia outra mensagem antes que eu possa responder.

_**Você beija caras com a cabeça pequena com a sua boca?**_

Eu penso nisso. As respostas possíveis são infinitas, mas se há uma coisa que eu descobri hoje, é que eu não quero beijar outros caras. Mas eu sinto que não deveria provocar Edward. Não até que eu esteja realmente pronta.

Mas meus dedos têm vontade própria. Eles pressionam 'enviar' antes que eu possa impedi-los.

_**Não, apenas você**_**.**

Eu penso nessas palavras. Eu disse a ele uma e outra vez que não estou pronta para um relacionamento. Ele disse que entende e que ele não iria me apressar – então isso significa que eu não estou autorizada a flertar se ele flerta primeiro? Paquerar é inofensivo, certo?

Sua resposta vem quase um minuto mais tarde.

_**Posso ir até aí?**_

Eu contemplo esta questão.

_**Você acha que é uma boa ideia?**_

Eu pergunto, em busca de sua opinião honesta. Ele sabe como eu me sinto, ele sabe que eu saí hoje à noite. E ainda somos amigos, se nada mais. Eu estou autorizada a ter mais amigos.

E eu quero mais do que qualquer coisa vê-lo de novo.

Sua resposta me surpreende.

_**Eu estarei aí em quinze minutos**_**. **

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu me troco antes de Edward chegar, só porque estou preocupada que a colônia de Peter tenha se infiltrado nas minhas roupas e as arruinado. Parece que eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro da colônia, mas eu não tenho certeza se está nas minhas roupas ou impregnada em meu nariz e cabelos.

Edward bate na porta, e eu a abro em uma corrida. Ele está vestido casualmente e parece bem descansado. Suas sobrancelhas se atiram para cima com surpresa pela minha exuberância e um sorriso torto enfeita seu belo rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, um homem normal", eu digo com entusiasmo, puxando-o para dentro do apartamento pelo braço. Ele ri quando tropeça para dentro e fecha a porta atrás de si.

"Droga. Tão ruim assim?" Ele pergunta.

"Você não tem ideia." Eu olho para ele, de pé apenas cerca de um metro de distância, e meu sorriso ameaça dividir a minha cara no meio. É um pouco alarmante quão feliz eu estou em vê-lo.

"Eu acho que não irei te incomodar sobre isso. Parece que você foi torturada o suficiente."

"Sim, bem. Meu orgulho agradece."

Os olhos de Edward caem para os meus lábios, que por sua vez me leva a olhar para os _seus_ lábios. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é beijá-lo novamente, o que provavelmente é terrível vendo que eu acabo de chegar de outro encontro. Usando toda a minha força de vontade, eu caminho para longe dele e caminhar em direção ao sofá. Ele hesita na porta um segundo antes de me seguir e se sentar ao meu lado.

"Eu estava pensando em assisitir TV", eu digo, pegando o controle remoto. "O que você estava fazendo esta noite?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Honestamente?" ele me pergunta, e eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Sim, honestamente."

"Eu estava pensando em você."

Eu quase espero um coro brega de "Awww", soar dos meus palestrantes na TV ou algo assim. No entanto, as palavras ainda têm um efeito sobre mim. Eu olho para ele com surpresa e, apesar de sua expressão ainda ser leve, eu posso ouvir a sinceridade em suas palavras. Ele faz coisas com o meu coração que um milhão de Peters – mesmo Peters socialmente apropriados – nunca seriam capazes de fazer.

Eu olho para as minhas mãos, de repente inquieta. "Eu não queria sair hoje à noite", eu admito a ele. "Uma amiga de Alice me pediu para fazer companhia meio irmão dela. Foi um encontro duplo, de qualquer maneira." Eu olho para ele, e seus olhos estão colados aos meus. Eu engulo, acrescentando: "E eu pensei em você quase o tempo todo."

Edward permite que estas palavras afundem por um momento, pensativo. Ele esfrega o rosto com a mão e eu suspiro.

"Por que você continua se incomodando comigo?" Eu pergunto levemente. "Quero dizer, eu ouço a forma que as meninas falam sobre você. Você pode ter quem quiser. Você é uma captura incrível." Eu cutuco sua perna com a minha, tentando manter a nossa conversa leve. Mas, internamente, eu estou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Edward olha para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. "Porque eu gosto de você Bella", ele diz, sério. Ele se move virando o corpo para o meu. "E porque eu sei que você gosta de mim também. Se eu não pensasse assim eu não me incomodaria."

Eu sorrio envergonhada, e continuou empurrando a perna dele com o joelho. "Sempre tão seguro de si", eu observo.

"Estou errado?" Ele pergunta sério. Eu olho para ele.

"Você sabe a resposta, Edward."

Alguns segundos se passam em silêncio, e depois Edward põe a mão no meu braço, levando-me a olhar para cima. "Venha aqui", ele insiste, e eu mais uma vez me vejo sendo atraída por ele. Ele envolve o braço em mim, me aconchegando ao seu lado, e eu suspiro contra ele e relaxo.

"Assim é melhor", ele diz em contentamento, e nos estabelecemos em um silêncio confortável. O polegar de Edward esfrega círculos suaves sobre a pele do meu braço.

Eu quase sinto como se pudesse adormecer, mas outra questão prende a minha atenção. "Você sente falta do seu ex?" Ele pergunta. Eu torço meu pescoço para que eu possa olhar para ele, confusa.

"Não, eu não sinto. Por quê?"

"Eu estava pensando", diz timidamente, mas não oferece mais que isso como explicação.

"Não era assim, Edward", eu digo, relaxando contra ele novamente. "Acabou. Faz um bom tempo. Eu não estou ainda ansiando por ele ou algo assim."

Edward balança a cabeça, me apertando um pouco mais. "Ok", ele diz e muda de assunto. "Será que você quer assistir a um filme ou alguma coisa assim? Eu acho que eu meio que desmaiei aqui da última vez que você sugeriu."

Eu sorrio com a lembrança e me afasto dele, levantando-me para pegar meus filmes. Eu não tenho muitos, pois a maioria pertencia na verdade a Alec. Eu carrego o que eu tenho para o sofá.

"Eu não tenho muito", eu digo, me arrastando através deles. "Nós poderíamos alugar alguma coisa se você quiser."

Edward se inclina para frente para olhar os filmes. "Eles são todos filmes de garota", ele observa, divertido. "_O Amor Acontece... O Amor Não Tira Férias... Desejo e Reparação..._" Ele olha cada um deixando-os de lado.

"Eles eram os únicos que eram realmente meus quando eu me mudei", eu digo defensivamente. "Alec era um grande apreciador de filmes. Ele comprou todos os outros."

"Hmm... Eu vejo", ele diz, pensativo, e eu pego todos os meus filmes de volta bufando.

"Nós não iremos ver isso", eu digo com finalidade. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu estava pensando – Edward ainda é um homem, afinal de contas.

"Não, não", diz ele rapidamente. "Só me dê um minuto. Eu não posso decidir se quero me imaginar fazendo com Jude Law ou com aquele cara britânico estranho."

"Você realmente tem que pensar sobre isso?" Eu pergunto, fingindo surpresa. "Jude Law. Nenhuma dúvida." Eu aceno 'O Amor Não Tira Férias' para ele. "O que você diz?" Eu pergunto, tentando seduzi-lo com a capa, mas ele faz uma careta antes de arrebatá-lo da minha mão e colocar sobre a mesa.

"Na verdade, tenho outra ideia", diz ele. "Você estaria a fim de um passeio?"

"Um passeio onde?" Eu pergunto.

"Você vai ver", diz ele, já de pé. Ele estende a mão para me ajudar a levantar. "Basta usar roupas quentes e sapatos confortáveis."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Entramos no carro de Edward e ele liga o motor e liga o aquecedor e faz com que as aberturas estejam apontando para mim. Eu estou incrivelmente curiosa para saber o que ele planejou. Eu estou usando jeans, uma camiseta e tênis, e ele também sugeriu que eu trouxesse um cobertor pequeno, se eu tivesse.

Fazemos conversa fiada ao longo do caminho. Parece uma enorme reviravolta de onde a minha noite começou. O encontro foi um desastre, completamente indesejado, e depois Edward aparece e nada parece tão ruim. A noite não tem sido uma perda total afinal.

A viagem dura apenas cerca de dez minutos, e então estacionamos em um parque local. Eu nunca estive aqui, mas não é um dos parques mais populares da cidade. É uma área natural, com muitas árvores e alguns bancos. Edward desliga o motor e sai do carro, imediatamente abrindo o porta-malas e tirando um cobertor grosso que deve morar lá. Ele também pega uma grande lanterna preta.

"Você mantém um cobertor em seu porta-malas?" Eu pergunto, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu me junto a ele depois de pegar meu cobertor menor do banco traseiro.

"Eu vim aqui outro dia e não tirei. Não há nenhum lugar para sentar, então se eu pretendo ficar aqui por um tempo eu costumo trazer um cobertor para me sentar."

Ele enfia o cobertor debaixo do braço, fecha o porta-malas, e mantém a mão livre para mim. "Você está pronta?"

"Claro", eu digo, pegando a mão dele. É uma sensação boa lá, o controle apertado, firme e seguro. Nós fazemos uma curta caminhada pelo parque, eu simplesmente seguindo sua liderança, até chegarmos à beira de uma floresta levemente arborizada.

"Nós vamos caminhar por aqui", Edward diz, olhando para mim. Eu olho para ele com curiosidade.

"Através da floresta?"

"Não é uma longa caminhada. Eu prometo".

"Hmm... isso parece muito _Jason*_", eu digo, mas permito que ele entre na minha frente para que possa liderar o caminho.

_*Jason Voorhees – personagem principal da série de terror 'Sexta-feita 13'. _

"E eu vou te cobrar o 'não é uma longa caminhada'. Eu mal posso andar em terreno plano quando é de dia, muito menos caminhar por uma floresta escura no meio da noite." Ele solta a minha mão para que possa afastar os galhos e as folhas abrindo o caminho para mim. O ar é frio, úmido e abafado, mas não é pior do que a habitual noite em Seattle. A lua está mais escondida pelas nuvens, e Edward usa a lanterna para iluminar o chão na nossa frente.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo. É óbvio o quanto eu confio em Edward, já que estou seguindo-o por uma floresta escura, sem dúvidas. Não há mais ninguém aqui a essa hora da noite. Eu espero que ele não tenha um lado secreto Michael Myers nele que eu não esteja ciente. E espero que o verdadeiro Michael Myers* não se esconda nessa floresta...

_*Personagem principal da série de terror Halloween._

A caminhada não é muito longa ou difícil. O terreno é principalmente nivelado com apenas alguns galhos caídos e raízes para nos desacelerar, mas Edward guia a luz sobre eles e os aponta ao longo do caminho. Ele retém os galhos baixos e graciosamente os impede de me bater no rosto. Eventualmente, eu posso ver um tilintar de luzes através das árvores da floresta até que estamos percorrendo uma grande clareira.

Aspiro acentuadamente à medida que me deparo com o horizonte de Seattle, cada edifício iluminado magnificamente, em comparação com a escuridão onde estamos. A circunferência é de cerca de cinqüenta metros com árvores que fazem fronteira com todos os lados, e mergulha na nossa frente em um profundo e vasto monte. É nesse monte que as árvores rompem o suficiente para oferecer a vista deslumbrante.

Edward desliga sua lanterna e esconde no bolso de trás. "Você gostou?" Pergunta ele, olhando para mim. Concordo com a cabeça em reverência.

"É incrível!" Eu jorro. "Quer dizer, eu fui até Kerry Park, e tem realmente uma vista incrível... mas há sempre _muitas_ pessoas ao redor." Faço uma pausa mais uma vez para apreciar tudo ao meu redor mais uma vez. "Isso é incrível. Como você ficou sabendo sobre isso?"

"Meu pai descobriu isso há muito tempo", explica ele. "Ele trouxe a minha mãe aqui. Ela me contou sobre esse lugar anos atrás e eu decidi vir dar uma olhada. Eu não acho que muitas pessoas sabem o que há aqui. Nunca há ninguém aqui quando eu chego."

Ele começa a espalhar o cobertor no chão molhado, e eu me apresso para ajudá-lo.

"Estou surpresa que quem detém o parque não cortou as árvores", eu comento. "Se eles soubessem o que há aqui iria trazer muito mais pessoas." E então o lugar perderia seu encanto, assim como Kerry Park. Mas eu não digo isso.

"Bem... acho que é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto dura." Edward se senta no cobertor e estende a mão para mim, pedindo-me para acompanhá-lo.

Sua mão engole a minha, e eu sou puxada suavemente sobre o cobertor ao lado dele. Eu me aninho ao seu lado, grata pelo calor do seu corpo.

"Confortável?" ele me pergunta.

"Sim".

Nós nos sentamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e não leva muito tempo para minha bunda ficar dormente no chão duro e frio. Eu me afasto de Edward para que possa me deitar, na esperança de que ele vá se juntar a mim.

Ele me segue.

Ele coloca um braço atrás da cabeça, como um travesseiro, usando o outro para envolver meus ombros e me puxa para perto novamente. Eu me aconchego contra ele, meu olhar ainda no horizonte lindo abaixo de nós.

"Você vem muito aqui?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Às vezes. É um lugar bom para limpar a cabeça."

Concordo com a cabeça, e depois de alguns segundos digo: "Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, mas você está fazendo todos os outros homens do planeta parecer muito 'uma merda' agora."

Edward ri. "Estou?"

"Como o médico arrogante eu já não sei", eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Você ainda acha que eu sou arrogante?" Ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

"É claro."

"Acho que é justo", ele admite. "Quero dizer, você teve um encontro horrível com aquele Zé ninguém e, em seguida, na mesma noite, eu a trago para um dos melhores pequenos pontos desconhecidos em Seattle. E agora você está aconchegada contra _mim_, e você estará provavelmente me beijando em breve. Mesmo que você tenha dito 'nada de beijos' há um tempo. Então eu acho que qualquer homem ficaria um _pouco_ arrogante."

Eu suspiro e finjo estar ofendida, embora eu não me incomode de me afastar dele. Ele é muito confortável. Muito bom.

"A sua cabeça irá explodir um dia", Eu lamento. "Ela só continua ficando maior e maior. E para que conste, eu nunca planejei beijar você esta noite."

Ele olha para mim, sorrindo. "Hoje à noite?"

"Eu não saio com um cara e beijo outro na mesma noite", eu explico pacientemente.

"Então pare de sair com outros caras e não teremos mais esse problema", ele contesta e seu tom é leve. Traquina. Mas as palavras são cheias de implicações, e eu entendo perfeitamente o que ele está pedindo.

Eu me aconchego ainda mais contra ele, em silêncio por um momento. Então eu finalmente encontro a minha voz.

"Tudo bem."

Edward vira a cabeça em direção a minha, curioso. "Tudo bem?"

"Eu não vou sair com outros caras. Não é como se houvesse alguém que eu esteja interessada. Mas eu também não pretendo sair com _você_."

Edward sorri e seus olhos verdes estão refletindo as luzes de Seattle. "Você está dizendo que não está interessada em mim, Bella?"

"Nããão, nem um pouco", eu digo ironicamente. "Eu faço isso com todos os caras que eu odeio."

"Hmm. Bem, aqui é onde você está errada."

"Você está certo. Eu provavelmente deveria ir embora." Eu me movo para me afastar dele, mas seu aperto ao meu redor fica mais forte e ele me sufoca contra seu peito.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Pergunta ele brincando, me prendendo ao seu lado, e eu rio.

"Em nenhum lugar, aparentemente."

"Isso é certo."

Nós relaxamos depois de alguns momentos, e eu me encosto casualmente contra ele, brincando com o zíper de sua jaqueta.

"Você pode me contar sobre o seu pai?" Eu finalmente perguntar.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se reunir. "O que você quer saber?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondo encolhendo os ombros. "Eu só ouço todo mundo falar sobre ele. Será que ele é como você?"

Ele pensa por um momento. "Não na verdade. Ele é um bom cirurgião", diz ele. "Realmente dedicado ao seu trabalho. Trabalho sempre foi uma de suas principais prioridades."

"Ele é bom?" Eu me pergunto.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que depende de a quem você perguntar."

"Eu estou perguntando para você".

Ele se vira para olhar para mim de novo. "Sim, eu acho que ele é bom", diz ele com cuidado. "Mas ele é muito... privado."

Concordo com a cabeça em compreensão. Bem, eu acho que eu não _exatamente_ entendo, mas eu conheci médicos que parecem se encaixar nessa descrição. Eles são perfeitamente legais até que algo não segue o seu caminho. Acho que deve ser como o pai é.

Eu limpo minha garganta e digo: "Depois que meus pais se divorciaram, eu só vi o meu pai uma vez ou duas vezes por ano. E uma vez, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, eu fiz uma enorme confusão sobre ir visitá-lo. Acho que isso realmente machucou os sentimentos dele e... Eu não sei... Eu sempre me senti mal por isso." Eu me viro para encontrar Edward olhando para mim com total atenção. "Eu realmente não sinto que o conheço muito bem mais."

Edward balança a cabeça ligeiramente. "Bem, você vive mais perto dele agora, pelo menos", diz ele. "Você tem a chance de conhecê-lo."

"Sim, isso é verdade."

"Na verdade, eu morei na mesma casa que o meu pai por 18 anos e ainda assim nunca fomos próximos", ele fornece.

"É por causa dele que você se tornou médico?" Eu pergunto.

"Não. Foi por causa da minha mãe que eu me tornei um médico."

Concordo com a cabeça, tentando chegar ainda mais perto. Não há um centímetro de espaço entre nós agora. Depois de um minuto, Edward remove o braço de trás da cabeça e empurra suavemente o cabelo do meu rosto, seu toque é como uma carícia suave.

"É por isso que eu continuo incomodando", ele finalmente murmura, pressionando seus lábios contra a minha testa. Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem por um momento antes de segurar seu rosto, puxando seus lábios para os meus.

O contato é lento no início. Cuidadoso. Suave. Mas progride rapidamente e sua língua acaricia avidamente contra a minha e os meus lábios instantaneamente se separam, os nossos toques rapidamente se tornando mais insistentes. Eu movo minha mão para seu cabelo enquanto torço meus dedos por seus cabelos sedosos e puxo levemente.

Edward geme e me empurra de volta com o seu corpo. Eu não resisto a ele. Em vez disso, eu trago-o comigo e seu peso é bem vindo, mas cuidadoso, pois ele se equilibra em cima de mim no chão. Nossos beijos ficam famintos, enquanto sua mão percorre a lateral do meu corpo, seus dedos me acariciando para finalmente descansar no meu quadril.

Tudo desaparece neste momento. Eu não me preocupo com Alec ou a carga de um relacionamento fracassado. Eu não penso sobre o tempo desperdiçado. Em vez disso, eu me concentro em como Edward me faz sentir, seu corpo quente e firme e como ele pressiona o meu, seus lábios macios e cuidadosos, pois eles procuram desesperadamente os meus.

A boca de Edward encontra a minha mandíbula. Minha cabeça cai para trás e ele beija meu pescoço, sua mão astuciosamente escorregando sob o tecido da minha blusa. Eu não o impeço. Eu _não posso_ impedi-lo.

Minha blusa é lentamente empurrada até meu pescoço, deixando o meu peito exposto. Meu sutiã simples e preto está em plena exibição. Eu, obviamente não aprendi com o primeiro erro de topless que experimentei com Edward, e desde que eu nunca sonhei em ir tão longe com ele tão cedo, não me ocorreu de usar algo mais sexy. Parece que a minha mente está sempre em busca de conforto.

Assim como agora. Aqui, com Edward – com os lábios na minha pele – eu me sinto confortável. Sua boca trilha em meu peito, acariciando e beijando topo dos meus seios. Eu arqueio ligeiramente, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele enquanto emaranhando meus dedos pelos cabelos para trazê-lo mais perto.

Edward beija o meu peito e o meu estômago, provocando sentimentos e desejos que não eu tive em anos. Nem mesmo com Alec. Eu sofro por este homem de uma maneira que eu nunca senti por ninguém. Mesmo aqui nesse velho parque onde o ar está frio, o chão está molhado e alguém poderia nos ouvir. Nenhuma dessas coisas reprime o meu desejo.

Os lábios dele se chocam contra os meus novamente, seu corpo quente cobrindo o meu.

"Eu fodidamente adoro te beijar", ele geme, recuando um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. Mas sua boca nunca fica longe da minha, e estamos nos beijando novamente quase que instantaneamente.

Isso continua por mais alguns minutos. A ereção de Edward está me pressionando quase que dolorosamente, mas eu ainda agarro seus quadris e o puxo mais perto. Ele nunca me força a ir longe demais, meu sutiã permanece no local, suas mãos estão sempre onde eu possa vê-las. Eventualmente, nossos beijos lentos se transformam em carícias sensuais. Edward beija o meu pescoço, então meu nariz, e então nós estamos compartilhando pequenos sorrisos tortos antes de ele me beije mais uma vez, a suavidade de seus toques quase palpável.

Ele rola ao meu lado e me puxa para perto dele no chão, colocando o outro cobertor em torno dos meus ombros. A tranquilidade do momento é um forte contraste com o caos dentro da minha mente. Meus pensamentos correm em todas as direções, o meu coração fica dolorido com todas as possibilidades.

Eu me enrolo em Edward, aproveitando seu calor. Tudo de repente é tão claro – cada pensamento e plano que eu tinha feito foram oprimidos pelo homem ao meu lado, e de repente eu não posso ver a saída neste vasto conjunto de incerteza.

* * *

**_Quem está dizendo 'Bem feito' para Bella por ela ter saído com outro cara? Ela parece ter aprendido, já que concordou rapidinho com a sugestão de Edward de não sair mais... mas será que ela irá manter a decisão de não sair com ele também?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Eu sou dele**

Estou fazendo rondas nos meus pacientes quando descubro que a minha paciente, Senhora Beres saiu da cama sem ajuda. Ela simplesmente "não conseguiu segurar" e "não conseguia encontrar o botão para a campainha." Está na cama com ela, mas ela tem baixa visão e, finalmente, decidiu tomar o assunto em suas próprias mãos.

Agora ela está quase de pé, com a linha da IV estendida através do quarto, sua fralda geriátrica nos tornozelos enquanto parada em uma poça de sua própria urina. Eu a levo de volta para a cama, a limpo, coloco uma nova fralda, e o botão da campainha na mão dela. Ela me agradece e pede desculpas e eu volto para o corredor em busca de toalhas e material de limpeza. Eu poderia chamar a equipe de limpeza, mas às vezes é mais fácil simplesmente fazer as coisas sozinha.

Eu não ouço os barulhos até que seja tarde demais.

Parando no armário do zelador, eu arranco a porta aberta, sem pensar, apenas para ser abordada pela visão de uma bunda pálida e um par de pernas amplamente abertas. Eu fico congelada de horror por cinco segundos - tempo suficiente para que Emmett se vire e olhe para mim tempo suficiente para eu ver o rosto da Doutora Hale espiando por cima do ombro dele, ambos com as expressões alarmadas. Então eu bato a porta e corro como se fugisse do inferno pelo corredor, ansiosamente procurando o meu telefone no meu bolso para que eu possa dizer a Edward.

Porque eu estava _tão_ certa sobre essa merda.

_**Alerta vermelho! - Eu acabo de pegar Enfermeiro M e Doutora H fazendo um tango vertical no meio dos frascos de amônia.**_

Eu não sei por que não usei seus nomes verdadeiros e simplesmente disse "sexo" - talvez eu esteja tentando preservar sua dignidade no caso de o sistema de segurança do hospital ser capaz de interceptar as nossas mensagens de texto. De qualquer maneira, nunca é demais ser cuidadoso.

A resposta dele demora um pouco, e eu fico impaciente e muito animada sobre a minha descoberta. Eu limpo o xixi enquanto espero e chamo a equipe de limpeza para fazer o resto.

Eu me escondo no banheiro quando sinto o meu telefone vibrar.

_**Por mais que eu queira comentar sobre a sua escolha de palavras agora... você está falando sério?**_

_**Será que os ursos cagam na floresta?**_

_**Bella...**_

_**SIM eu estou falando sério.**_

_**O que aconteceu?**_

_**Nada. Eu fugi.**_

_**Você fugiu?**_

_**Como se a minha bunda estivesse em chamas. Foi horrível.**_

_**Você poderia ter pelo menos ter tirado uma foto...**_

_**Isso é doentio. Eu não quero uma foto da bunda peluda de Emmett no meu telefone.**_

_**Serviria como uma boa chantagem.**_

Droga. Ele está certo. Mas não houve tempo. Emmett certamente teria me derrubado se me visse lutando com os botões do meu telefone. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não teria ficado lá e posado para a foto.

_**Só saber sobre isso poderia ser uma boa chantagem**_, eu respondo.

_**Verdade. Eu sinto muito que você teve que ver isso.**_

_**Você e eu.**_

**XxxxXxxxX**

Não surpreendentemente, Emmett entra na estação das enfermeiras, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele é completamente natural, exceto pelo fato de que se recusa a fazer contato visual comigo. Nem realmente fala comigo.

Estou ansiosa para tocar no assunto, mas sinto que é uma questão para ser discutida em particular, embora o real _ato_ acabou sendo qualquer coisa, _menos_ particular. Eu sinto como se a imagem de sua bunda estivesse sido gravada nas minhas pálpebras. Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos, é tudo que eu vejo.

Já se passaram quase quatro dias desde que eu vi Edward. Desde a nossa noite no parque. Ficamos lá por quase uma hora, apenas conversando, se beijando e apreciando a vista deslumbrante. Com cada toque doce, com cada detalhe compartilhado, eu senti como se estivesse me apaixonando um pouquinho mais.

E isso me assustou.

Eu não estava intencionalmente mantendo distância dele. Passei a maior parte do domingo terminando de desencaixotar a minha mudança, e, em seguida, na segunda-feira trabalhei em tirar a minha licença de motorista do estado de Washington. Segunda-feira, eu ajudei a Alice a pendurar alguns quadros que ela havia comprado. Bebemos vinho e comemos nachos com molho de queijo e Irina apareceu e nós a castigamos sobre o seu arranjo tórrido com Peter. Alice admitiu que tinha notado o que Irina estava planejando e é por isso que parou de argumentar contra, o que não me surpreendeu. Depois que eu estava muito bem embriagada, elas até me levaram a admitir que eu tinha beijado Edward na mesma noite do encontro horrível. Elas então compartilharam histórias de encontros horríveis que tinham ido, e eu finalmente confessei que fazia décadas desde que tenha conseguido qualquer ação real.

Foi quando a noite _realmente_ decolou.

Irina insistiu para eu segui-la até o carro, só para abrir o porta-malas e revelar um carro recheado até o teto com vibradores. Bem, não vibradores, por si só, ela tinha réplicas de pênis de borracha, contas anais, plugs anais, loções perfumadas, e cremes comestíveis. Era como se ela estivesse dirigindo por aí com menor sex shop do mundo na parte de trás de seu carro, e eu fiquei espantada.

"Não é tão bom quanto sexo", Irina disse quando me entregou um de seus brinquedos, "Mas é uma bela alternativa."

Alice estava toda '_ooh'_ e '_aah'_ enquanto olhava tudo. Por mais bêbada que eu estivesse, eu ainda encontrei a decência de corar quando peguei um vibrador roxo gigante no meio do estacionamento do prédio de Alice.

"Que diabos você está fazendo com tudo isso?" Eu perguntei a ela, devolvendo o brinquedo.

"Eu vendo", disse ela simplesmente.

"Você vende vibradores?"

"Bem, não _apenas_ vibradores", ela me corrigiu. "Mas sim. Eu faço 'Festas da Paixão'". Diante do meu olhar de dúvida, ela acrescentou, "É divertido! E eu ganho um desconto sobre tudo o que compro. Então eu posso vender a um preço mais baixo."

"Você pode _me _vender algo mais barato?" Alice perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro, Chica. O que você quer?"

"Talvez devêssemos fazer isso lá dentro", eu disse cautelosamente.

"Não há ninguém por perto, Bella", Alice argumentou. "Inferno, é _o meu_ prédio, e eu nem tenho vergonha. Agora pare de ser hipócrita e escolha um pênis."

Eu olhei para ela de cara feia.

"Eu realmente não tenho pênis comigo", Irina corrigiu. "Estes são vibradores, veja." Ela pressionou um botão em uma das engenhocas em forma de pênis e a coisa começou a se movimentar na mão dela. Alice olhou com fascinação extasiada. "Eu tenho um que até acende", disse ela e começou a remexer os brinquedos em busca de outro vibrador. Ela ligou e ele começou a piscar como um carro de patrulha, só que com as cores do arco-iris.

"Oooh, eu gosto disso", Alice disse, tirando-o dela.

"Sério, pessoal. Devemos fazer isso lá dentro", eu tentei novamente, olhando ao redor nervosamente.

"Aqui, prove isso", disse Irina, ignorando meus protestos enquanto ela segurava um pequeno bastão no meu rosto. Eu imediatamente me inclinei para trás e para longe, enquanto ela tentava enfiar a coisa na minha boca. Ela realmente conseguiu tocar meus lábios com a ponta antes de eu bater meu pé.

"Hei, hei, hei, eu não vou enfiar nenhum dos seus misteriosos brinquedinhos de sexo na minha boca, se não entrarmos", eu disse em voz alta, fazendo com que Alice suspirasse e devolvesse o seu brinquedo no interior do porta-malas. Eu olhei para Irina. "E só para que você saiba, você está agindo muito com Peter."

Irina pareceu francamente ofendida. Ela fechou imediatamente a caixa com os brinquedos no porta-malas e olhou para mim.

"Retire o que disse", disse ela ameaçadoramente.

"Não."

"Retire o que disse ou eu darei a Peter o seu número de telefone."

"Você está falando sério? Está... _bem_! Ugh! Eu retiro o que disse". Eu bufei.

Mas eu consegui o que queria. Ela pegou a caixa do porta-malas e voltamos para dentro, onde ela espalhou cada brinquedo na mesa da cozinha de Alice e explicou o seu propósito. Eu finalmente provei a amostra um pouco gosmenta, apenas para ser informada que era uma loção comestível que entorpece sua garganta de modo que você não terá reflexo de vômito. Quando perguntei por que diabos eu precisaria daquilo - ou mais importante, _para_ _que_ eu precisaria dela - ela e Alice apenas trocaram olhares de quem sabia.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que Edward não me veio à mente. Pensando em entorpecer a minha garganta para que eu pudesse fazer um 'garganta profunda' em alguém, naturalmente, levou-me a pensar no quão grande é o seu pacote e se a loção seria necessária. Porque, honestamente... ele é bonito, tem uma grande personalidade, e ele é um médico. Uma grande coisa para quem normalmente não gosta de médicos, então deve ter _algo_ errado com ele. Certo?

Embora ele certamente não pareça minúsculo pressionado contra a minha coxa... mas agora não é o momento para deixar minha mente vagar até _essa_ estrada.

"Aqui", Irina disse, entregando-me um grande vibrador. "Este é o coelho. Um clássico. Você vai _amá-lo_, Bella, eu prometo. Oh, _espere_!" Ela pega outro vibrador ligeiramente maior. "Esquece o que eu disse. _The Monarch Magic_ é o caminho a percorrer. Pense grande", disse ela, ligando-o. Pequenas gotas sobre a cabeça do "pênis" começaram a girar e toda a ponta começou a mexer em círculos como um verme ou algo assim. Era uma espécie de repulsivo, mas estranhamente, eu ainda fiquei um pouco excitada.

Deveria ser a falta da atividade real falando. Precisou de muito pouca persuasão, e antes que eu percebesse, eu era a dona do meu primeiro vibrador em forma de pênis.

Eu não usei ainda, mas Irina afirmou que era a resposta para o sonho de cada mulher. Está agora enfiado dentro da minha gaveta de calcinhas, me espiando cada vez que eu vou pegar uma calcinha limpa.

Edward voltou a trabalhar na terça-feira, e para minha surpresa, ele teve que trabalhar no turno da noite. Ele explicou para mim mais tarde, quando nos falamos brevemente ao telefone.

"Ninguém _quer_ trabalhar no turno da noite", ele disse. "Então nós temos que revezar. Tem que haver um hospitalista no hospital em todos os momentos."

"Quem fez isso da última vez?" Eu perguntei.

"Dr. Martin. Ele está trabalhando seu segundo turno agora".

"Portanto, se há sempre um médico lá, então você nunca está de plantão nos seus dias de folga?"

Lembrei-me de que ele nunca foi chamado durante os nossos encontros ou qualquer parte do tempo que passamos juntos. Eu não pensei muito nisso na época, mas parece meio estranho, considerando sua profissão.

"Não", ele disse alegremente. "Eu só estou de plantão quando estou realmente no hospital. Ser um hospitalista tem as suas desvantagens, mas deixe-me dizer... Eu definitivamente não me arrependo de não ser chamado no meio da noite."

Mas _isso_ quer dizer que ele tem que trabalhar em turnos noturnos, o que significa que eu não o vejo há vários dias. Mas, para compensar isso, temos agora trocado mensagens frequentemente. Começou de forma casual, com uma mensagem aqui e ali, até que eram finalmente mensagens de paquera durante todo o dia. Ele me dá boa noite todas as noites - mesmo que eu já esteja dormindo - e o meu estômago vibra a cada vez.

No final do turno, Emmett foge antes de eu ter a chance de falar com ele. Não é de se estranhar. Ele geralmente me pergunta se eu preciso de ajuda com alguma coisa, mas, obviamente, o pequeno escândalo que eu testemunhei mais cedo mudou as coisas. Eu tento ligar para ele, mas ele não atende. Mais uma vez, não é surpreendente.

Eu olho para o meu relógio na saída. Sete e meia. Edward só chega em duas horas e meia, e seu turno irá acabar bem antes de eu chegar amanhã.

Quatro dias e eu já sinto falta dele.

Isso não é bom.

**XxxxXxxxX**

A semana se arrasta. Eu finalmente vejo a Doutora Ellis de perto quando ela passa para ver um de seus pacientes. Ela é alta, com longos cabelos ruivos ondulados e pele impecável. Ela ainda usa saltos.

Ela é meio perfeita - alta, bonita e feminina - e eu a odeio por isso.

É estranho que eu me sinta assim. Eu não _quero_ odiá-la, mas é uma sensação completamente não intencional. Eu não posso simplesmente _não_ odiá-la. Mas então eu a pego sorrindo para Aro e, sim, ela é legal e eu a odeio.

Eu não tenho ideia se ela sabe que eu estive conversando com Edward. Ela não me reconhece, mas não a reconheço também. Então, novamente, é sempre possível que ela saiba e simplesmente não se importa.

Ela se foi antes que eu possa descobrir alguma coisa.

Na terça-feira de manhã - mais de uma semana depois da minha noite com Edward - Eu estou trabalhando em outro andar. É uma prática padrão para o hospital retirar os enfermeiros quando uma ala está com falta de pessoal. Ninguém quer fazer isso, mas ninguém tem o luxo de escolher quando ir. Hoje, é a minha vez.

Além de uma mensagem ocasional eu não falo com Edward há vários dias. Mas acho que ele está trabalhando hoje, quando ouço uma das outras enfermeiras anunciando que ela o chamou. Só de ouvir o nome dele me deixa animada, e saber que ele está aqui, de repente torna o meu trabalho muito mais agradável.

Dou meu tempo, fico quieta e me mantenho ocupada. E então eu o vejo. Assim que estou saindo do quarto do meu paciente, eu vejo-o sentado no posto de enfermagem com um prontuário aberto na frente dele enquanto ele fala com outro médico. Eu não estou perto o suficiente para ouvir o que ele está dizendo, mas percebo que não importa, desde que o dito médico não tenha pernas longas, cabelos brilhantes, e um par de seios de matar.

Eu retardo a minha caminhada pelo corredor, não sei se quero ser vista ainda. Já faz mais de uma semana desde que eu o vi e por um momento, eu só quero observar. Ele está vestindo scrubs azuis coberto por um jaleco branco, e eu acabo por perceber o quão sexy é o fato de ele escolher sempre o conforto de scrubs e não a pretensão de um terno ou de outras roupas. Ele também está de óculos de novo, mas eles não o fazem parecer um nerd.

Bem, talvez só um pouco. Mas eles são bonitos. É cativante. E, estranhamente sexy como o inferno.

Talvez algo esteja errado comigo. Eu nunca pensei que seria o tipo de garota que ficaria tão excitada por um cara de óculos. Eu tinha quebrado a minha resistência e usado o meu _Monarch_ \- levando a uma divertida e emocionante, embora solitária noite - mas só de olhar para Edward me faz sentir virgem novamente, e eu me mexo desconfortavelmente onde estou enquanto me pergunto, mais uma vez, quão grande é o seu _pacote_.

Deus, eu sou _tão_ imprópria. Este não é certamente o momento nem o lugar para estar imaginando o _pacote_ do meu colega de trabalho.

Eventualmente, ele deixa de falar com o outro médico e começa a folhear o prontuário. Decidindo ter um pouco de diversão, eu ando até a estação até que eu estou de pé diretamente na frente dele, apenas com a bancada entre nós. Ele não me vê por pelo menos uns sólidos trinta segundos e eu fico ali, esperando pacientemente e, possivelmente, parecendo uma idiota olhando para ele.

Quando eu vejo outra enfermeira erguer uma sobrancelha para mim, eu decido limpar a garganta e fazer as coisas andarem.

"Ahem".

Edward olha para cima e faz uma dupla tomada. Então seu rosto se ilumina em um dos sorrisos mais impressionantes que eu já vi, e minhas entranhas se transformam em geleia.

Eu sou fodidamente inútil.

"Hei," ele diz. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Trabalhando", eu respondo. "Aparentemente eu fui exilada do quarto andar por um dia."

"Banida para o segundo andar?"

"Algo como isso." Ele sorri, e eu olho para seus óculos, enquanto me perguntando se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa. Ele ficou todo auto-consciente pela última vez e os tirou, o que é ridículo.

Mas parece que eu não consigo evitar. "Seus óculos são realmente bonitos."

Ele faz uma careta antes de erguer a mão e removê-los, como eu imaginava que seria. "Sim, eu odeio usá-los."

"Por quê?"

"Eu fico ridículo de óculos, para começar."

Eu franzo a testa para ele. "Eu acabo de dizer que você fica _bonito_, não ridículo."

"O que, bonito como o garoto de uma _história de Natal_?" Pergunta ele com ceticismo.

Eu reviro os olhos dramaticamente e me movo ao redor do balcão para que eu possa me sentar ao lado dele. "São apenas óculos, Edward. Todos os caras descolados estão usando agora. Bem, os descolados e inteligentes."

Ele bufa.

"Você pode ver sem eles?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu posso dar um jeito", ele responde. "Eu simplesmente não consigo ler nada nos prontuários. E eu não deveria realmente dirigir sem eles", disse ele timidamente.

"Você não usa lentes de contato?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso.

"Normalmente".

"E...?"

"E... Eu preciso encomendar mais algumas", ele admite. "Noites de trabalho tem me transformado em um preguiçoso".

"Você quer dizer mais do que o habitual?"

Escondendo um sorriso, ele levanta o prontuário que estava folheando a revela o nome. "Qualquer chance que seja você quem está cuidando do Sr. Lowery?" Ele pergunta enquanto coloca os óculos de volta.

"Hoje é seu dia de sorte", eu disse presunçosamente. "Porque agora, o Sr. Lowery tem a melhor enfermeira de _todo_ mundo."

"É mesmo?" Diz ele divertido. Ele deixa a prancheta com o prontuário na mesa e se levanta. "Se importa de fazer a ronda comigo, melhor enfermeira do mundo?"

"A melhor enfermeira no mundo que _ama_ fazer rondas com você."

Eu fico de pé e o sigo pelo corredor, fazendo uma curva rápida até o quarto do Sr. Lowery. Eu fico um pouco surpresa quando Edward cumprimenta o paciente com entusiasmo, pelo seu primeiro nome, Jared, e então o comportamento do paciente se ilumina até que ele põe para fora uma saudação animada.

Sr. Lowery é um paciente bem-humorado, sempre fazendo piadas, e é extremamente gentil com os funcionários e nunca reclama. Ele é um veterano da Guerra do Vietnã que foi exposto ao agente laranja e agora tem insuficiência renal como resultado, e tem estado em hemodiálise nos últimos quatro meses. Enquanto eles costumam colocar pacientes em diálise na ala onde eu normalmente trabalho - devido ao fato de que eles fazem hemodiálise no fim do corredor - Sr. Lowery foi internado com dores no peito e foi posteriormente colocado na unidade cardiovascular.

"Se não é o meu cara!" Sr. Lowery explode. "Decidiu vir se juntar ao resto do mundo, que eu vejo? Conseguiu um pouco de sol?"

"O pouco sol que se pode ter em Seattle," Edward observa. "Como você tem se sentindo?"

"Simplesmente maravilhoso! É difícil não se sentir bem quando você tem a mais bela enfermeira do hospital cuidando de você", diz o Sr. Lowery, piscando para mim, e Edward sorri.

"O que eu disse a você sobre favoritos?"

"Pfft". O Sr. Lowery abana sua mão com desdém.

"Eu vou pedir que você se incline para frente um pouco para que eu possa escutá-lo", Edward diz enquanto puxa o estetoscópio do pescoço. Ele coloca nas costas do Sr. Lowery e o instrui a respirar fundo, e eu fico para trás em silêncio, apenas observando.

Quando Edward termina, ele coloca o estetoscópio em seu pescoço novamente. "Dor no peito?"

"Não. Está tudo melhor", Sr. Lowery diz com um sorriso. "Você acha que eu posso ir para casa hoje?"

"Você já conseguiu um médico para acompanhá-lo?"

"Você já abriu sua própria clínica?"

"Não".

"Então eu acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta para essa pergunta, Edward."

"Eu não estou pensando em abrir uma clínica em breve, Jared", Edward diz com firmeza. "E você precisa ver um médico regular."

"Eu tenho um médico regular."

"Vir para o hospital não conta. Isso é o que estamos tentando _evitar_."

"Tentando se livrar de mim?" Sr. Lowery se inclina, em busca de mim. "Bella gosta de me ter por perto. Não é Bella?"

"Claro, Sr. Lowery", eu digo com um sorriso. "Mas eu também gosto de ver você _saudável._"

"Eu sou saudável, eu não como uma fatia de bacon há _meses_. Você sabe o que é isso?"

"Eu tenho certeza que é terrível", eu digo com uma risada, e em seguida baixo os olhos timidamente quando percebo que Edward está olhando para mim. Um momento depois, ele se volta para o Sr. Lowery.

"Vou ter que analisar o restante dos seus exames, mas acho que provavelmente você será liberado amanhã, antes de eu encerrar o meu turno", ele diz. "Tente não assustar Bella com a sua paquera."

"Ah, ela é um bom partido", o Sr. Lowery protesta, e Edward sorri antes de se virar para sair. Eu estou prestes a segui-lo, quando o Sr. Lowery me chama. "Bella, você acha que pode me soltar para que eu possa ir ao banheiro rapidinho? Acho que hoje será o meu dia de sorte!"

Edward olha para mim uma última vez antes de sair do quarto, e eu ando até a bomba IV do Sr. Lowery e desligo-a da parede. "Você sabe que tem que empurrar isso para o banheiro", eu digo, levemente repreendendo-o. "Eu não irei retirar a sua IV."

"Ah, bem, valia a pena tentar", disse Lowery diz enquanto se move lentamente para sair da cama. Uma vez que está sentado na borda, ele permanece lá por um segundo.

"Então o que está acontecendo com você e Edward?" ele finalmente pergunta, me surpreendendo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Quando você começou a rir eu pensei que eu teria que fazer piruetas nu para levá-lo a prestar atenção em mim de novo", ele diz, levantando-se lentamente. "Não que ele voluntariamente olharia para algo do tipo, é claro. Mas não há nada como um bom acidente de trem para chamar a atenção de alguém." Ele pega o suporte da IV e começa a empurrá-lo.

"Você está com ciúmes, Sr. Lowery?" Eu brinco.

Ele lentamente se arrasta em direção ao banheiro, as rodas velhas do suporte da IV se movendo ruidosamente pelo chão.

"Com certeza", ele responde.

**XxxxXxxxX**

É quarta-feira, e eu estou de volta no meu andar. Emmett está trabalhando e eu dou outro bote na tentativa de obter alguma informação dele, mas ele não cede. Agora ele apenas finge que não sabe do que estou falando - como se eu tivesse alucinado a coisa toda. Como se ele simplesmente ignorar por muito tempo, tudo irá embora.

Negação, negação, negação.

Foder com Emmett não tem realmente perdido o seu encanto, mas eu decido deixá-lo em paz por hora. realmente funciona melhor em pequenas doses. Eu estou de pé no balcão do posto de enfermagem busca de um prontuário quando alguém para ao meu lado.

Eu me viro para encontrar um homem alto, de cabelo castanho curto, e um par de olhos cinzentos. Ele é musculoso, mas não demais, e veste scrubs vermelhos, e tem um andador encostado ao lado do balcão. Ele sorri para mim.

"Hei. Você é Bella?" ele pergunta.

Ele é bonito. Eu não vou mentir. Mas ele não deve ser o meu tipo, porque eu não sinto a mesma atração que sinto quando olho para Edward.

Partes do meu cabelo se soltaram do prendedor e eu coloco atrás da minha orelha. "Sim", eu respondo.

"Estou Garrett da fisioterapia. Eu estava indo até a Senhora Green, fazê-la caminhar", diz ele. "Ela está bem para sair da cama?"

"Ah... hum, sim. Ela está bem." Minha resposta soa estranha. Ele sorri para mim.

"Você deve ser nova", afirma ele.

"Bem, eu estou aqui faz um mês", eu indico. "Mas sim, eu ainda sou muito nova."

"Eu vejo. Bem, eu trabalho na reabilitação. Eu trabalho aqui em tempo parcial, às vezes."

"Oh, sim", eu respondo, retornando seu sorriso. Eu começo a voltar para os prontuários, mas sua voz chama a minha atenção novamente.

"Você gosta daqui até agora?"

Eu olho de lado para ele. "Sim, é bom."

"Honestamente?" Ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, e eu rio.

"Sim, honestamente. Por que eu não iria gostar?"

"Não há motivos", ele diz com um sorriso. "Onde você trabalhava antes?"

Nossa conversa continua desta forma, ele me fazendo perguntas simples e eu respondendo. Ele é bom e está paquerando mesmo. E eu não o evito, porque ele é bonito e às vezes algum flerte inocente é bom para a alma. Para a minha alma, pelo menos é inofensiva.

Ele eventualmente pega o seu andador e faz o seu caminho pelo corredor. Eu ainda estou sorrindo levemente quando volto para os meus prontuários, e então descubro Edward sentado em uma mesa.

Ele não está olhando para mim. Sua mão está no seu cabelo, coçando a cabeça, e ele parece cansado. E ele não está olhando para mim.

Isso tem que ser de propósito. Eu estou à vista, então certamente ele me viu quando entrou na estação das enfermeiras. Ele normalmente falaria comigo - ele diria alguma coisa para mim, ou tentaria chamar minha atenção quando pensou que eu poderia estar olhando. Isto parece estranho, e eu não posso deixar de suspeitar que tem algo a ver com o fisioterapeuta bonito que acabou conversar comigo.

Eu me pergunto o que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu não consigo ver um problema. Ele estava conversando comigo. Sendo amigável. O cara era bonito, mas isso não torna nada menos adequado, certo? Um homem é um homem. E eu não senti atração por ele de qualquer maneira, então seus olhares são meio que irrelevantes. E de qualquer forma, Edward e eu não estamos nem mesmo saindo, então eu não sei por que ele se importaria. E talvez isso não aconteça. Talvez eu esteja apenas sendo paranoica.

Eu tomo o prontuário que estava procurando e atravesso o balcão, estatelando-me na cadeira em frente a Edward. Ele olha para cima e sorri forçado, mas é isso. Não há sorrisos de tirar o fôlego hoje.

"Hei", eu digo rapidamente. "Como você está?"

Parece uma pergunta tão genérica, mas eu realmente não sei de que outra forma de iniciar a conversa. Tudo parece tenso agora.

"Bem", ele responde, esfregando debaixo do olho e imediatamente voltar ao seu prontuário.

E é isso.

Eu fico olhando para ele por um momento, me perguntando se eu realmente não tenho nada a ver com essa mudança de comportamento repentina. Nem tudo é sobre mim, depois de tudo. Talvez seja outra coisa.

"Você está bem?" Eu pressiono.

"Por que não estaria?" Seu tom é brincalhão e curto, sua resposta um pouco estranha. Eu suspiro de frustração. Se eu quisesse lidar com esse tipo de insegurança eu teria pulado nele há muito tempo. Talvez se eu tivesse feito isso faria valer a pena.

"Porque você está praticamente me ignorando", eu indico.

Edward olha para cima, franzindo a testa. "Por quê? Por que eu não estou te esbanjando com toda a minha atenção agora? Eu estou falando com você, não estou?"

"Você está com raiva de mim?" Eu pergunto incrédula.

"Existe uma razão para que eu esteja com raiva?"

"Não. Mas você está agindo de forma infantil."

Edward apenas suspira e se levanta. "Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Bella", ele diz com desdém, indo embora. Eu posso sentir a minha raiva borbulhando quando o vejo caminhar para o corredor, porque ele _não_ tem _o direito_ de ficar com raiva de mim por nada. Eu não tenho sido nada, exceto honesta com ele todo esse tempo, e eu deixei perfeitamente claro que não estamos namorando.

E mesmo se estivéssemos namorando, isso significa que eu não estou autorizada a falar com outro homem? Talvez eu tenha rido um pouco, mas porra, uma menina não pode rir agora sem ser castigada?

Estou começando a ter _flashbacks _do meu relacionamento com Alec, e isso não é uma experiência agradável.

Eu considero seguir Edward para que eu possa tirar isso a limpo no corredor, mas eu não tenho a chance. Uma médico magro e careca com um grande nariz sai da estação das enfermeiras e de forma pungente chama: "Eu vou precisar da enfermeira para me encontrar no quarto da Senhora Austin." Sua voz é pretensiosa, e ele não espera por ninguém responder ou até mesmo reconhecer que o ouviram.

A Senhora Austin é minha paciente. Eu reviro os olhos e me viro para Emmett, que está sentado em um computador a poucos metros de distância.

"Quem é aquele?" Eu sussurro para ele.

"Dr. Byers," responde Emmett, cortando os olhos para mim. "Ele é um idiota, por isso não chore nem faça merda se ele fizer você se sentir estúpida. Eu sei como vocês mulheres podem ser."

"Cala a boca, idiota" Eu assovio, me movendo para acompanhar o médico no corredor.

"Eu também te amo, Bolsos", Eu ouço o chamado Emmett, e balanço a minha cabeça e o ignoro enquanto desapareço dentro do quarto da paciente. Dr. Byers já está conversando com ela, e me ignora completamente quando eu entro.

"Nós precisamos fazer uma Tomografia Computadorizada da cabeça dela", ele termina sem nem sequer olhar para mim. "Eu preciso dos resultados o mais cedo possível."

"Tudo bem", eu respondo, e ele caminha rapidamente para fora do quarto. Eu reviro os olhos enquanto me pergunto por que eu precisava vir com ele e, em seguida, retorno para a estação das enfermeiras. Edward ainda não está de volta, e Jessica não está em qualquer lugar. Ela está desaparecida tem pelo menos vinte minutos. Sento-me na cadeira dela e ordeno a Tomografia.

Dr. Byers começa a latir ordens de exames de laboratório que ele precisa e que não estão no prontuário. Eu sei que eles estão lá, porque eu os vi antes, mas eu imprimo novamente sem discutir. Ele, então, começa a queixar-se que os dados não são registrados corretamente, e que sua pressão arterial estava baixa no meio da noite, por que ele não foi chamado? Eu explico para ele com toda a calma que eu posso que não era o meu turno e concordo em fazer um relatório de incidente sobre a pobre enfermeira que me passou as coordenadas esta manhã.

O técnico da Tomografia me liga pouco depois e pergunta se a Senhora Austin estará fazendo a hemodiálise em breve, porque a sua creatinina está muito alta para receber o contraste. Mas ela não é um paciente de hemodiálise. Eu relutantemente retransmito a mensagem para o Dr. Byers.

"Será que você não acabou de fazer a ronda comigo?" Pergunta ele, obviamente irritado. Edward tomou o seu lugar de volta no outro lado da estação das enfermeiras e eu meio que só quero derreter e morrer. Eu odeio ser humilhada, principalmente na frente dele.

"Eu não me lembro de você dizer nada sobre a creatinina dela, senhor."

"Eu _disse que_ eu estava ciente de sua creatinina e que faremos o exame de qualquer maneira."

"Ok, bem, você está convidado a explicar isso ao radiologista, porque ele se recusa a fazê-lo. Quer que eu ligue para ele por você?" Eu tento manter a irritação da minha voz, mas a julgar pelo olhar letal que o Dr. Byers me dá, eu não tenho tanta certeza de que sou bem sucedida.

"Por que diabos eu preciso explicar isso a ele? Eu _pedi_ o exame e ela irá fazer diálise amanhã."

Eu simplesmente permaneço ali por um momento, me perguntando se eu perdi alguma coisa. Posso sentir os olhos de Edward em mim e eu odeio isso. Finalmente, eu digo: "Mas ela não tem sequer um acesso de diálise..."

Tudo acontece tão rápido que eu quase não vejo chegando. Dr. Byers se vira para mim com raiva, lançando o prontuário através do ar à velocidade da luz. Ele gira e roça a minha perna - não o suficiente para machucar, mas o suficiente para me chocar como o inferno - antes de colidir com o armário onde eles normalmente ficam e explodir em um milhão de papéis soltos.

Porra será uma merda colocar tudo isso de volta no lugar.

Dr. Byers está de pé e em frente a mim antes que eu possa sequer reagir, com o rosto em um tom alarmante de vermelho enquanto grita comigo. Ele é alto, e está muito perto, e eu sinceramente me sinto um pouco assustada quanto eu tropeço um passo para trás e cegamente tento colocar algum espaço entre nós. Ele está vomitando sobre como ele é o médico e eu sou a enfermeira e como é a paciente é _dele_, não minha, e de repente Edward está entre nós, criando um muro de proteção entre mim e a ira do careca que está a ponto de ameaçar a minha vida agora. Ele está dizendo ao Dr. Byers que ele não irá continuar a falar comigo dessa maneira, e Dr. Byers ainda está berrando com raiva, sua raiva deslocada agora para Edward.

A porra de um desastre se segue. Kate, a enfermeira-chefe aparece na estação das enfermeiras para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Emmett se abate e passa um braço em volta de mim, me puxando para longe da violência em potencial. Garrett está de pé com a Senhora Green, que está debruçada sobre seu andador no corredor, e ambos olham boqueabertos para o local. Jessica tem a boca aberta e está praticamente salivando à vista, e eu quero arrancar os olhos saltados daquela estúpida.

Assim que Edward percebe que eu estou fora de perigo, ele se afasta do Dr. Byers, claramente, não querendo briga. Dr. Byers parece que ganhou uma pequena vitória, quando Edward vai embora, com o rosto horrível voltando lentamente para uma cor mais normal.

Kate está tentando argumentar com Dr. Byers, mas ele não quer saber de nada disso. Ele sai da estação das enfermeiras, exigindo que nós o chamemos, quando o prontuário estiver novamente em ordem.

Idiota.

Kate liga para o supervisor de enfermagem e queixa-se por alguns minutos, e em seguida, desliga o telefone e vem até mim. "Nós iremos relatá-lo", ela diz com raiva, e matéria de fato, tudo o que eu posso pensar em fazer é acenar com cabeça.

Edward retomou seu assento, ainda sem olhar para mim, e ele e Emmett estão conversando. Ele ainda deve estar chateado comigo. Ele teria feito o que ele fez por qualquer um.

Humilhação, raiva e tristeza me dominam enquanto eu caminho pelo corredor, em busca de um lugar tranquilo para limpar a minha cabeça. Eu desapareço dentro da sala de roupas de cama, passando os braços em volta do meu peito e piscando para um ataque repentino de lágrimas. Eu suspiro quando ouço a maçaneta da porta se mover e Edward empurra o seu caminho dentro apenas um segundo depois.

Seu rosto está moldado em preocupação. "Você está bem?" Ele pergunta, rapidamente caminhando até mim. Eu balanço minha cabeça e me afastar dele, tentando esconder meus olhos traidores e lacrimejantes. "Será que o prontuário bateu em você? Você se machucou?"

"Não", eu cuspo. "Eu não estou machucada."

"Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito. Ele estava fora da linha. Você vai denunciá-lo, certo?"

Eu encolho os ombros. Eu estou pensando em denunciá-lo, eu só não quero dar a Edward a satisfação de saber. Eu estou sendo uma cadela. Mas eu estou com raiva, mesmo que seja irracional.

Eu fodidamente odeio médicos. Até mesmo os lindos e fofos de olhos verdes que se sentem inseguros quando estão de óculos.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Edward segura o meu rosto, virando-o para o dele. Seu corpo fica próximo ao meu e a pele da sua mão está quente. "Fale comigo", diz ele.

"Não." Tento me afastar dele, mas ele aumenta sua força.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que você fale."

Eu suspiro, e então meu filtro verbal explode. "Por que diabos você está com raiva de mim só porque eu falei com outro cara?" Eu pergunto. "Eu não estou autorizada a falar com ninguém agora? Eu fui completamente honesta com você. Já lhe disse como eu me sinto, e para o que eu estou pronta. Agora _você_ não está sendo honesto comigo."

"_Eu não estou_ não sendo honesto?" Edward diz em descrença. "Porra, Bella. Eu não tenho sido nada, exceto honesto aqui. Nada mais que paciente. Eu já lhe disse tudo o que eu quero, mas você ainda foge tentando resistir a tudo o que você _sabe_ que está certo. Eu não tenho absolutamente _nenhum _direito sobre você, porque você não me permite. Não há nada que te impeça de correr para outro cara".

"Eu não vou fugir", afirmo. "E eu não estou forçando-o a esperar por mim. Você não tem que ficar miserável só porque eu preciso de um pouco de tempo para organizar as minhas emoções."

Minhas próprias palavras fazem mal, mas são verdadeiras. Eu não quero que ele seja infeliz. Mas, em retrospecto, eu posso imaginar claramente me lançando em seus braços, abandonando todas as minhas decisões, se isso me impedisse de perdê-lo.

A clareza das minhas revelações é chocante. Edward detém todo o poder aqui. Se ele se afastar, eu o seguirei. Se ele esperar por mim, eu irem me curar. Eu serei capaz de seguir em frente do meu relacionamento fracassado com uma mente clara e um novo começo. Não haverá qualquer dúvida quanto a saber se Edward é apenas um rebote, só o cara que eu estou usando para superar um fracasso no passado. Ele é dessa forma para mim, mas eu realmente posso ter certeza? Tudo é tão intenso. Meus sentimentos por ele são intensos, e eu não posso fazer cara ou coroa para saber o que tudo isso significa.

De qualquer maneira, eu sou dele.

"O quê?" Pergunta ele, sarcasticamente, me puxando dos meus pensamentos. "Por que uma foda sem sentido é mais importante?"

Eu olho para ele com surpresa, meus olhos interrogando-o.

"Deus, Bella." Seus lábios pressionam contra minha testa. Ele está tão perto, tão quente. Eu chego um pouco mais perto dele. "O quão estúpido você acha que eu sou?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele puxa meu rosto para ele bruscamente, chocando seus lábios nos meus. Assim que os meus lábios se separam, sua língua está deslizando, invadindo cada centímetro. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o puxo para mais perto, e ele entrelaça os dedos no meu cabelo, me trancando no lugar.

O beijo não é doce ou suave. É forte, com fome, como se quisesse me devorar.

E eu sou dele.

* * *

**A creatinina** é um uma substância que dependendo dos valores em testes de laboratório indicam insuficiência renal. Quando está alta, os seus rins rins não estão funcionando do jeito que deveriam.

**Contraste **é uma espécie de corante dado ao paciente durante uma **tomografia computadorizada** e é excretado pelos rins. Se os seus rins não estiverem funcionando corretamente e você aumentar sua carga de trabalho, eles têm um maior potencial de falhar completamente ou piorar. A tomografia computadorizada pode ser feita sem corante de contraste, mas você não obtém uma imagem tão boa.

**A hemodiálise** é feita quando a pessoa está com insuficiência renal completa. Em suma, o enfermeiro de diálise (o enfermeiro deve ser treinado e qualificado) conecta o paciente a uma máquina que retira todo o sangue do paciente de seu corpo, filtra, retirando todos os resíduos (algo que os rins normalmente fazem), e devolve ao seu corpo. Sem diálise, uma pessoa com insuficiência renal completa iria morrer. Rapidamente.

Se o Dr. Byers estivesse certo sobre a paciente fazer hemodiálise na manhã seguinte, então ela teria sido aprovada para receber o contraste porque teria sido filtrado para fora de seu corpo por meio de diálise. No entanto, como Bella salientou, a paciente não tinha um acesso de diálise, o qual é colocado por um nefrologista ou cirurgião no paciente, de modo que a diálise possa ser executada. Alguns acessos podem ser colocados no próprio quarto pelo nefrologista enquanto outros são procedimentos cirúrgicos, dependendo de qual tipo de acesso é. Pode ser feito no pescoço, quando é um caso de urgência ou no braço para as hemodiálises frequentes que o paciente fará enquanto espera por um transplante, por exemplo.

**_A paciência de vocês será recompensada em breve..._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - A fulana está à solta**

Eu estou virando a esquina no supermercado quando meu carrinho colide com outro. O som estridente de metal ressoa nas prateleiras de cereais, e eu olho para cima, surpresa ao ver ninguém menos que Doutora Hale empurrando o carrinho adversário, fina e elegante em seus saltos enquanto pega Pop-Tarts e farinha de aveia sem açúcar. Seu celular está cravado entre o queixo e o ombro.

"Merda", exclama, poupando-me um olhar de olhos arregalados. "Olha, eu tenho que ir. Eu ligo depois." Ela termina a chamada e desliza o telefone em sua bolsa, e de repente toda a sua atenção está em mim. Eu não tenho tempo para fugir, mesmo se eu quisesse. "Ora, ora, ora, se não é a pequena protegida de Emmett", ela diz lentamente.

Eu fico atenta com suas palavras e tento me lembrar que eu gosto de Emmett, por isso realmente não deveriam soar como um insulto. Mas, falando sério... protegida de Emmett? Eu fiz orientação com o cara por duas semanas, e ele estava convenientemente ausente a maior parte do tempo.

Havia provavelmente um monte de _armários_ requerendo os seus serviços, depois de tudo. Cof cof.

Doce Jesus, eu mal posso olhar nos olhos dela agora.

"Eu acho que depende de quem você perguntar", Eu digo docemente, tentando me mover ao redor dela. Felizmente, eu só a vi um punhado de vezes desde aquele encontro embaraçoso, e não fomos obrigadas a falar uma com a outra. Mas agora a história é diferente, ela deliberadamente está no meu caminho, me encurralando no corredor de cereais do Supermercado Central.

Ela está olhando para mim. Um desses olhares calculistas e pensativos.

Eu abro a minha boca para falar, mas ela me corta. "Caminhe comigo, Bella. Eu quero falar com você por um minuto."

_Merda_.

Eu engulo em seco, mas, eventualmente, faço a volta com o meu carrinho e então estou andando ao lado dela pelo corredor. Ela fica em silêncio por, pelo menos, uns bons trinta segundos, embora pareça muito mais tempo. Eu não estou realmente certa do que dizer. Eu estou muito envergonhada com o que aconteceu no outro dia, e qualquer início de conversa que eu possa pensar apenas soa ridículo.

Finalmente, sem diminuir sua caminhada, ela começa. "Eu queria saber o que Emmett lhe disse sobre mim."

Eu fico confusa com isso. Confusa e um pouco cautelosa.

"Nada", eu respondo com sinceridade. "Ele não tem realmente me dito nada."

Ela para e olha para mim. "Sério?"

"Sim..."

"Huh." Ela começa a andar novamente. Ela parece pensativa.

Eu acho que uma vez que ela tocou no assunto, este é provavelmente um excelente momento para obter mais informações. Emmett provou ser um merdinha secreto, e eu ainda não recebi uma palavra dele. "Por que você está perguntando?" Eu continuo a conversa, combinando com o meu ritmo com a dela.

"Não há motivo", ela diz. "Simplesmente curiosidade." Ela olha para mim. "Sinto muito sobre o outro dia. Isso foi altamente inadequado da nossa parte. Eu não quero que você pense mal de mim pelo que aconteceu..."

"Não se preocupe", eu minto, dando de ombros para seu pedido de desculpas. Na realidade, o meu cérebro ainda está um pouco frito com a imagem. "Tenho certeza de que todo mundo alguma vez já fez isso em no armário do zelador, pelo menos uma ou duas vezes. Bem, _eu_ não, mas... você sabe. Todos os outros."

Ela bufa. "Basta esperar. Eu já vi você em torno de Edward, Bella. Você mal consegue manter os olhos longe dele quando ele está por perto."

Droga, eu sou tão óbvia? Eu não digo nada. Eu provavelmente irei me incriminar ainda mais se eu fizer.

"Você sabe, eu meio que gosto", ela continua.

"Sério?" Eu pergunto surpresa.

"Claro. Edward parece gostar de você. E eu confio no julgamento dele."

"Oh, tudo bem. Bem, nesse caso, eu gosto de você também."

"Bom."

"Bom."

"Você vai para o jogo de beisebol no próximo sábado?" Ela pergunta, e, de repente, parece que somos duas velhas amigas tendo uma conversa normal, em vez de a médica e a enfermeira que a testemunhou espalhada como uma águia entre o balde e o esfregão.

O jogo de beisebol é um evento anual que o hospital organiza apenas como forma de juntar todo mundo e se divertir. Médicos contra enfermeiros, e há supostamente um monte de comida e bebida. Houve panfletos espalhados em todo o hospital pelas últimas semanas.

"Sim, provavelmente sim", eu respondo. Edward, Emmett, Alice e todos disseram que iriam, então eu tinha decidido muito rapidamente. "E você?"

"Oh, sim. Eu estarei lá. É sempre muito divertido."

"Sim", eu concordo. "Embora eu ouvi que os enfermeiros não vencem há anos."

"Bem, você sabe. É um monte de médicos do sexo masculino contra um monte de enfermeiras. Não diga a Emmett que eu disse isso, apesar de tudo. Ele fica mais fora de forma a cada ano." Ela revira os olhos.

Sentindo-me encorajada pela nossa conversa amigável, eu finalmente falo da questão que assola minha mente há semanas. "Qual é o problema com você e Emmett, afinal?" Eu pergunto, lançando-lhe um olhar cuidadoso.

De repente, ela parece hesitante. Ela retarda sua caminhada e inclina um braço na alça de seu carrinho. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Emmett não me diz nada sobre você. Eu meio que tenho a impressão de que vocês não estavam em boas condições, e depois, bem, você sabe..."

Eu tenho que dar crédito a Dra. Hale - ela mantém a calma, apesar de seu desconforto óbvio. "Você provavelmente deve fazer a _Emmett_ essa pergunta, Bella ", ela diz calmamente. Sua postura é dura, mas calma. "Eu nunca sei o que está acontecendo naquela mente maldita. Isso é algo que eu venho tentando descobrir por _meses_."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward e eu mal conseguimos ver o outro ao longo da semana. Ele tem alguns dias de folga, e eu trabalho cada um deles. Eu até faço horas extras, o que é bom, considerando que eu desembolsei mais de cinquenta dólares naquele maldito _Monarch_ na semana passada. Mas quem sou eu para reclamar? Tem sido bom para mim.

Eu falei com Edward no telefone ontem à tarde e confirmo que estarei no jogo de beisebol. Então eu o provoco um pouco sobre como eu costumava jogar _softball_ na faculdade e como os enfermeiros irão chutar a bunda deles agora que eles me têm. Isto é parcialmente uma mentira, porque mesmo que eu _tenha_ jogado softball por dois anos na faculdade, eu realmente meio que era uma porcaria e rebatia para fora com mais frequência do que não. Mas ele não sabe disso, e provocá-lo é muito divertido.

É uma espécie de surpreendente como é fácil falar com Edward. No fim do nosso relacionamento, Alec e eu nunca tínhamos algo para dizer um ao outro. Falávamos quando víamos um ao outro antes de ir para a cama, mas as conversas eram mínimas, na melhor das hipóteses. Com Edward, é natural.

Natural e bom.

Emmett, Alice e eu pegamos folga no sábado, para que possamos ir para o jogo. Infelizmente, eu não consigo encontrar a minha velha luva, mas Emmett tem uma extra e concorda em me deixar usá-la. Depois de conversar um pouco, decidimos que eu vou passar em sua casa antes do jogo e iremos de lá juntos. Eu estou usando uma calça legging capri e uma camiseta de mangas compridas porque ainda está um pouco frio lá fora, e eu prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, antes de calçar um par de tênis.

Eu não posso mentir, eu estou animada para ver Edward de novo. Falar com ele é uma coisa, mas nunca é o suficiente. Eu sinto falta dele terrivelmente.

Eu também não posso mentir e dizer que ele não é o meu principal fator de motivação para ir ao jogo.

Subimos no jipe gigante de Emmett e saímos, cada quilômetro que se aproximava, aumentava mais a minha antecipação, e Emmett finalmente percebe as minhas emoções.

"Por que diabos você está se remexendo?" ele me pergunta do banco do motorista erguendo uma sobrancelha curiosa para mim.

"Eu não estou me remexendo."

"Parece que você está tendo uma porra de ataque."

Eu reviro os olhos e tento virar o jogo. "Está frio lá fora e seu jipe tem sacos plásticos no lugar das malditas janelas", eu respondo, esperando e rezando para que ele compre a minha desculpa.

"Bem, inferno, por que você não disse nada?" Ele resmunga e imediatamente liga o ar quente em plena explosão e aponta a saída de ar diretamente para mim.

Um cavalheiro.

O campo de beisebol já está lotado no momento em que chegamos. Alguns outros médicos que eu reconheço estão grelhando algumas carnes, e há uma longa mesa posta com batatas fritas e bebidas. Já existem enfermeiros e médicos se aglomerando em seus respectivos abrigos, mas o jogo não começou. Algumas pessoas estão jogando uma bola de beisebol para aquecer. Eu olho em volta, mas não vejo Edward em qualquer lugar.

Emmett diz algo sobre cerveja e em seguida desaparece para pegar uma bebida. Eu vejo Alice no canto com as enfermeiras e faço meu caminho até ela, mas depois percebo Mike pairando nas proximidades nas arquibancadas. Eu não o vejo em mais de uma semana, mas ele me para no corredor sempre que nos cruzamos. Permitir que ele me visse sem camisa foi muito possivelmente o pior erro da minha vida, seus olhos estão sempre no meu peito, e eu prefiro queimar o meu cérebro com um maçarico do que saber o que ele está pensando.

Eu retardo a minha caminhada, me perguntando se eu deveria ir pegar uma bebida primeiro, mas Alice me vê e começa a acenar para mim. Claro, ela chama a atenção de Mike, e seus olhos se iluminam, antes que ele caminhe até o banco de reservas para nosso encontro.

"Bella! Que bom, você está aqui. Onde está Emmett? Ele veio certo? Precisamos de todos os caras que podemos obter na nossa equipe." Alice olha em volta preocupada.

"Sim, ele foi buscar uma bebida", eu respondo, tentando ignorar a forma persistente de Mike. Ele está pacientemente ao meu lado, esperando sua vez de falar.

"Ah, bom. Vou falar com ele rapidinho. Eu já volto", ela diz, e sem dizer uma palavra, ela rapidamente vai embora, deixando-me sozinha com Mike.

Boa amiga que ela é. Claro, eu não acho que Mike incomoda as outras pessoas a metade do que me irrita. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que ele não está olhando estupidamente para o peito de Alice a cada cinco segundos ao tentar uma conversa fútil sobre como seu dia está indo.

"Como você está?", ele finalmente me pergunta. "Eu quase não te reconheci com suas roupas normais. Você está bonita." Ele sorri e me avalia, com os olhos cintilando – onde mais? – no meu peito.

Eu cruzo meus braços. "Eu estou bem."

"Você já foi a um desses?" ele pergunta, apontando para o campo.

"Não. Apenas na faculdade", eu digo educadamente, olhando em volta em busca de Edward novamente. Eu vejo um flash de cabelo bronze no banco dos médicos e meu coração pula uma batida.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Mike pergunta animado. "Você deve ser muito boa então, não é?" Estou apenas meio que ouvindo tentando manter meu olhar treinado em Edward, o tempo todo imaginando como posso fugir para ir falar com ele.

"Eu era decente", eu digo distraidamente. "Desculpe-me por um segundo, Mike." Eu passo por ele e rapidamente caminho até o outro banco, onde Edward está conversando com outro médico e sorrindo. Tenho quase certeza de que ele não me viu ainda.

Eu estou na metade do caminho quando alguém atravessa o meu caminho. Mas não _apenas_ atravessa no meu caminho - ela está deliberadamente no meu caminho, propositadamente bloqueando meu caminho. Eu começo a me movimentar em torno da pessoa antes de ver o cabelo vermelho chocante, e depois congelar.

Doutora Ellis está ali de pé, mãos nos quadris, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto olha para mim. Ela está vestindo um moletom elegante e uma blusa apertada que a abraça e acentua seus enormes seios. Como ela pode operar com essas coisas na frente, eu nunca vou saber.

"Você é Bella, certo?" Ela pergunta e seu sorriso nunca vacila. Eu mentalmente me preparo para essa conversa antes de dar a ela um sorriso falso.

"Sim. Doutora Ellis, certo?"

"Oh, me chame de Victoria", ela diz, acenando a mão com desdém. "Eu só faço os pacientes me chamar de Dra. Ellis."

"Ok."

"Você se importa se conversarmos por um segundo?" ela pergunta.

Eu olho para Edward, que ainda está envolvido em sua própria conversa. Maldito. Ele deveria sentir minha angústia e vir correndo para ser meu assessor – o meu brilhante cavaleiro do cavalo branco.

Doutora Ellis segue a minha linha de visão e ergue uma sobrancelha conscientemente. Ela ainda usa o mesmo sorriso maldito, e eu limpo a minha garganta antes de baralhar os pés na grama e balançar a cabeça.

"Sim, tudo bem", eu relutantemente concordo.

Ela me leva para a parte de trás das arquibancadas onde está menos movimentado, mas, felizmente, ainda em aberto e brilhante e dentro da visão clara de todos ao nosso redor. Eu me sinto um pouco melhor sabendo que ela não pode arrancar os meus olhos e fugir.

Ela cruza os braços e se vira para me encarar. Eu espelho sua postura, recusando-me a deixá-la me intimidar.

"Então... você e Edward?" ela diz em tom de conversa fiada.

Só de ouvi-la dizer o nome de Edward me deixa na defensiva.

"O que tem eu e Edward?" Eu me oponho. Eu mantenho a minha voz agradável. Se isso chegar a um argumento, eu não quero ser a causa.

"Isso é o que eu estava pensando", ela diz, e seu tom corresponde ao meu. "Vocês dois... é sério?"

_Não_. Não, não é sério, e é culpa é de ninguém mais, exceto minha. Eu desejo mais do que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse uma razão legítima para dizer a ela para manter as mãos sujas fora dele.

Eu quero ele. Ninguém mais. Eu quero ele e eu não quero que ninguém mais o tenha.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo?

"Eu realmente não vejo como isso é da sua conta", eu digo sem rodeios. Ok, as sutilezas acabam aqui. A postura da Doutora Ellis endurece quando ela se inclina para mim, e eu automaticamente me inclino para trás.

Mas ela é uma mulher melhor do que eu pensava. "Edward é da minha conta, Bella", ela me assegura. "Eu não sei o que ele disse sobre mim, se é que disse alguma coisa, mas eu ainda me importo com ele. Eu só quero que ele seja feliz. E se você é a pessoa que _faz_ ele feliz, então está tudo bem. Eu posso viver com isso. _Mas_... Eu estou começando a me perguntar se você pode ser essa pessoa."

Eu cruzo meus braços defensivamente. "Por quê?"

"Você é incrivelmente ingênua, Bella. Você já olhou para Edward? Você ouve o que as pessoas dizem sobre ele no hospital? Eu não posso pensar em _uma_ menina que não aproveitaria a oportunidade de ficar com ele." Eu não sou estúpida. Eu sei que ela está incluindo-se nesta categoria. "E ele gosta de _você_", ela continua, "Mas você não faz nada, senão afastá-lo."

Será que ele falou com ela sobre mim? O pensamento é inquietante.

"Eu não o afasto", eu argumento. "Somos amigos. Conversamos o tempo todo." O argumento soa fraco até mesmo para mim.

"Se você diz", ela responde, deixando o resto da frase de fora. Ela está me estudando. Me examinando. E eu não gosto disso.

"É isso que você queria falar comigo?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu honestamente só queria conhecê-la. Ver qual todo esse alvoroço." Pela maneira como ela diz, você acha que não deveria haver nenhum alvoroço. E talvez ela esteja certa. Eu certamente não estou me sentindo particularmente confiante no momento.

"Certo."

"De qualquer forma, o jogo está prestes a começar", ela continua. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Eu tenho certeza que vamos nos ver ao redor. Ah, e eu vou dizer a Edward que você mandou dizer 'Olá'." Ela pisca para mim, dando um sorriso glorioso. Eu meio que quero dar um soco no rosto dela. Eu não tenho certeza de onde essa raiva súbita está vindo, mas o fato de que ela dormiu com Edward, passou a noite com ele em várias ocasiões, e agora estará exibindo seu peito enorme na cara dele durante todo o dia realmente me irrita.

Eu olho para o meu próprio peito enquanto ela se afasta. É bom, mas de tamanho médio. _Por que vocês não podem ser maiores?_ Eu penso com uma carranca.

Eu a sigo até o banco dos médicos para que eu possa falar com Edward eu mesma, mas eu nem sequer chego a meio caminho antes de Alice puxar o meu braço, me arrastando na direção oposta. "Vamos, Bella. O jogo está prestes a começar. Mike disse que você jogou na faculdade, então decidimos colocá-la para jogar. Nós vamos deixar você bater primeiro ou segundo, também. Dessa forma, você pode esperar para chegar à base e então Emmett pode bater atrás de você e trazer você para casa."

Jesus Cristo, os enfermeiros devem estar desesperados.

Uma vez que estamos no banco, eu olho para Edward. Para minha surpresa, ele está olhando para mim e acena bem quando fazemos contato visual. Mas não escapa do meu conhecimento que a fulana ruiva agora está sentada à direita ao lado dele, seus corpos quase se tocando.

Escondendo minha cara feia, eu aceno e me sento ao lado de Alice.

Eu não tenho porque reclamar. Eu não finquei a minha bandeirinha. E a fulana é má.

A minha ansiedade aumenta, e de repente eu sinto que vou vomitar.

"Você está bem?" Alice pergunta preocupada. "Você jogou na faculdade, não é?"

Ela acha que eu estou preocupada com um jogo bobo de beisebol. Se apenas os meus pensamentos fossem tão simples agora, e não repletos de desejo de mastectomia* e assassinato.

_*Não seria bem esse o termo que Bella usou, mas em português ele não existe. O fato é que ela quer arrancar os seios enormes da ruiva sentada ao lado do homem que ela quer._

Eu a tranquilizo dizendo: "Sim, sim. Eu estou bem."

"Bom. Porque este não é o momento para ficar nervosa. Temos que ser confiantes e calculistas. Não há _nenhuma_ margem para erro."

_Certo_.

Os enfermeiros rebatem primeiro. Edward joga na primeira base, e meus olhos ficam colados nele o tempo todo. Com o conhecimento que eu estarei lá em breve, eu fico ansiosa sobre rebater na frente dele. Eu quero fazer bem - ouso dizer - Impressioná-lo? Mas eu não tenho jogado nos últimos anos e nunca fui tudo isso para começar.

A primeira enfermeira erra. Não é surpresa, considerando que ela não estava nem mesmo segurando o taco corretamente. Ela encolhe os ombros, enquanto caminha de volta para o banco de reservas, entregando o taco para mim, enquanto deseja-me sorte. Já é a minha vez, e eu estou completamente nervosa. Eu gostaria de ter o talento para acertar a maldita coisa e mandar para fora do parque. Ou melhor ainda, para fazê-la atravessar o campo e derrubar a Doutora Ellis. Ela é uma ameaça muito menor quando inconsciente.

Eu quero falar com Edward. Eu quero vê-lo, falar com ele, tocá-lo. Eu quero dizer-lhe que aquela fulana não pode tocar o que é meu, porque... Jesus-amante-de-baseball-Cristo, eu quero que ele seja meu. O pensamento da Doutora Ellis sequer ser capaz de entreter a ideia de dormir com ele novamente é revoltante.

Eu quero o compromisso. A obrigação. Eu quero que Edward me prometa que não irá dormir com mais ninguém. Ou beijar ninguém.

Como uma barragem quebrada, a realidade me bate de uma vez. E, porra, eu quero tudo.

Eu fico na base e elevo o taco sobre o ombro. Emmett está gritando e gesticulando atrás de mim. Doutora Hale está no campo agora, e pensando bem, eu não os vi falarem um com o outro em tudo. Mas não é realmente um grande negócio, considerando que eu nunca tive a chance de falar com Edward também.

Mike grita de fora do campo. "Manda para fora do parque, Bella!"

"Woo hoo, Bolsos! Me faça a _porra_ de um home run!"

Que embaraçoso. Esses dois ficarão muito desapontados. Eu ignoro os dois e me preparo para rebater, brevemente olhando para Edward uma vez e outra ignorando seu olhar. Eu tenho que estar na zona, se eu quiser ter alguma chance de não bancar a completa idiota. O lançador é um oncologista indiano magro chamado Dr. Patel. Ele está vestindo uma camisa de beisebol de verdade e tem o olhar mais determinado que eu já vi.

Eu tento e perco a primeira chance. Emmett e Mike estão torcendo atrás de mim, gritando palavras de encorajamento. O segundo lançamento vai fora e eu não acerto. O terceiro vem redondo em minha direção, e eu rebato e acerto.

Os aplausos de Emmett são ensurdecedores. Eu acho que o resto da multidão está em uma espécie de choque por eu ter acertado, eu sei que estou certa. Eu largo o taco e saio correndo a toda a velocidade para a primeira base. A bola do Dr. Patel voa e, eventualmente, atinge o solo, derrapando ao longo da terra e grama. Eu realmente não posso ver o que está acontecendo. Eu estou correndo, estou correndo...

Meu pé bate na base, e eu estou segura.

Alguém jogou a bola para Edward, mas não a tempo. Eu estou ofegante e imensamente orgulhosa de mim mesma. Os enfermeiros estão torcendo como se isso fosse uma espécie de grande vitória.

Edward joga a bola de volta para o Dr. Patel e arrasta-se mais perto de mim, encurtando a distância para que possamos nos falar. Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que se forma quando o vejo se aproximando.

Toda vez que olho para Edward eu fico feliz. Isso deveria ter sido um sinal em si, mas, aparentemente, eu nunca interpretei assim. Porque eu realmente sou uma idiota maldita. E agora a fulana está à solta, perseguindo sua presa.

"Hey, bom trabalho", ele me diz, cutucando meu braço com dele.

"Eu disse que era incrível", eu o provoco de brincadeira.

"Hmm... Acho que você é meio que impressionante para os padrões de uma enfermeira. Você pelo menos chegou à base", ele diz, sorrindo enquanto me provoca.

Eu olho para ele e, com medo de que eu não possa ter outra chance durante o jogo, decido perguntar a ele se podemos conversar depois. Mas eu não tenho oportunidade antes que um estalo alto e uma erupção de aplausos me interrompem. Eu olho para cima a tempo de ver a bola voar sobre a minha cabeça e Emmett voando em minha direção na velocidade da luz.

Pensando rápido, eu faço um caminho mais curto para a segunda base, apenas para ouvir um coro de vaias e aplausos enquanto a bola é pega no campo externo. Eu imediatamente volto para a primeira base, mas eu não sou rápida o suficiente. Edward pega a bola lançada pela Doutora Hale e bate o pé sobre a base, com uma expressão de desculpas quando me tira do jogo.

Eu não esperava que ele me deixasse vencer nem nada, mas porra.

Eu suspiro antes de marchar sobre a área central. Os médicos estão se dispersando, mas eu sinto Edward tocar meu ombro. Eu me viro e encontro um conjunto de olhos preocupados.

"Hey, você não está com raiva de mim ou qualquer coisa, certo?" ele pergunta. "Eu não podia simplesmente _não_ tirá-la. Teria sido óbvio."

Nossa conversa é apressada, porque ele tem que voltar para o banco de reservas. Eu reviro os olhos. "Não, mas não espere que eu vá com calma em _você_", eu aviso, aliviando seus medos. Ele sorri de alívio e começa a caminhar para o lado oposto ao meu.

"Nós vamos ver isso", ele diz brincando, então se vira e corre para longe. Eu não vou mentir, eu babo em sua bunda como uma pervertida total. Nossa, eu sou muito melhor do que Mike?

Doutora Ellis começa a falar com ele assim que ele volta, e eu tento não olhar. Eu tento controlar a amargura que está se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

Os médicos são muito melhores do que nós. Tipo, _muito_ melhores. O primeiro cara bate no campo externo e as três enfermeiras lá fora, têm um tempo de jogá-la de volta e ele quase faz um home run. Emmett está lançando com o rosto determinado. Quando a Doutora Hale vem até o bastão, a tensão sexual praticamente rola deles em ondas. Eu tenho certeza de que outras pessoas podem ver também, porque as arquibancadas estão estranhamente silenciosas.

Emmett não mostra misericórdia. Mas por mais que tente atacar para fora, ela bate em linha reta em direção a campo da esquerda, quase arrancando as nossas cabeças. Vendo como ela desfila em saltos altos, eu nunca teria pensado que ela pudesse acertar a bola. Os médicos marcam três runs de imediato. No momento em que estamos rebatendo novamente, o placar é de cinco a zero.

Um problema óbvio com a divisão das equipes é que há cerca de quinze médicos para os nossos quarenta enfermeiros. Eu duvido que eu vá rebater novamente, mas eu estou perfeitamente bem com isso. Estou muito ocupada tentando espiar discretamente Edward para realmente ser de muito uso de qualquer maneira. Sempre que ele não está perto da Doutora Ellis, como quando eles estão em campo, eu sou capaz de relaxar o suficiente para animar a minha equipe. Muitos dos outros enfermeiros estão vagando longe para conseguir comida.

Emmett e os outros enfermeiros batem mais do que o resto de nós. Na verdade, temos duas pessoas na base quando Emmett vai rebater de novo, e eu ergo os meus braços e torço por ele gritando ao topo dos meus pulmões. Emmett fica fora, mas pelo menos conseguimos marcar um run.

Sempre que eu não estou espionando, aplaudindo ou fervendo de ciúmes, eu tomo o tempo para apreciar o quão bem Edward parece. Ele não está usando nada de especial - apenas calções e uma camiseta de mangas compridas. Está ainda um pouco frio, mas está começando a esquentar um pouco. Seu cabelo é a mesma bagunça de costume, e ele tem grama no tênis do campo molhado recém-cortado. Bem, todos temos, mas os médicos estão piores desde que todos eles dão mais voltas no campo.

Edward rebate e realmente o faz muito bem. Por mais sexy que seja vê-lo jogar bem, eu finjo estar chateada por estarmos perdendo. Eu consigo bater mais uma vez e saio na primeira base. Alice realmente toca a bola e consegue chegar à terceira base, um feito que ela se gaba, porque, aparentemente, ela é geralmente horrível.

Mike tenta falar comigo através da cerca, mas eu o ignoro a maior parte do tempo. Quando o jogo finalmente acaba, perdemos de 12 a 3, e ninguém faz mais beicinho sobre isso do que Emmett. Ele se senta no banco e fica amuado por uns bons cinco minutos, e então ele se levanta e me diz que vai conseguir algo para comer. Comida de conforto, eu suponho.

A multidão se dividiu, e agora tudo é uma espécie de caótico enquanto todos correm para pegar comida e bebida. Eu procuro por Edward, mas ele está longe de ser encontrado. Eu também não consigo encontrar a Doutora Ellis. Alice me puxa pelo braço e vamos pegar cachorros quentes, o tempo todo, eu silenciosamente me preocupo com algo que provavelmente só acontece na minha cabeça.

"Quem você está procurando?" Alice finalmente me pergunta. Eu estive olhando ao redor da área por um tempão tentando localizá-lo.

"Edward", Eu admito, suspirando.

"Oh." Ela começa a olhar ao redor, me ajudando a procurar. "Ele já pode ter ido embora", ela oferece inutilmente.

"Sim, eu acho." O pensamento de ele ter ido embora sem falar comigo dói um pouco. O pensamento dele saindo com a Doutora Ellis me faz mal fisicamente.

Se eu pudesse me socar no rosto, sem chamar a atenção eu totalmente o faria agora.

Eu fico meio fora de órbita enquanto pego a minha comida. Meu apetite de repente desapareceu, mas eu mordo o meu cachorro quente, grata quando Emmett se coloca ao meu lado e me pergunta se eu estou pronta para ir. Ele ainda está com um humor azedo. Caminhamos até seu jipe em silêncio, e eu olho em volta mais uma vez procurando Edward, apenas para me decepcionar novamente.

Eu sei que não deveria ficar chateada com o que está acontecendo, mas eu estou. Eu estou paranóica e enchi meu cérebro com cenários irracionais envolvendo, vermelho e bronze, seios enormes e bunda.. Estou batendo-me por não ter deixado absolutamente claro que Edward é a única pessoa com quem eu quero ficar, e que eu quero ser a única pessoa _com quem ele fica_. Eu tive uma grande oportunidade de fazê-lo, mas a Doutora Ellis está certa - eu ingenuamente pensei que iria ter todo o tempo que eu precisava. Que Edward só esperaria por mim, não importa que outras mulheres estivessem se jogando aos seus pés.

Aposto que ela está realmente recebendo a parte dela dessa porcaria.

Eu ligo para Edward, mas ele não atende. O trajeto até a casa de Emmett é gasto em silêncio, já que nós dois estamos no modo 'merda'. Quando chegamos em sua garagem, ele para o carro e olha para mim.

"Eu vou beber alguma coisa", ele diz depois de um momento de silêncio. "Você é bem-vinda a se juntar a mim." Ele sai do jipe e bate a porta, nem espera ouvir a minha resposta.

Eu penso em seu convite. Honestamente, eu não posso suportar a ideia de ficar sentada no meu apartamento sozinha, enquanto eu me preocupo até a morte. Mesmo o mau humor de Emmett é preferível. Alguns segundos se passam, e então eu saio do carro e o sigo para dentro.

Ele já está na cozinha quando eu entro. "Você gosta de rum ou uísque?" ele pergunta.

"Qualquer um, desde que não seja misturado com Coca-Cola", eu respondo. Sento-me no sofá e suspiro pesadamente. Ele entra na sala de estar alguns segundos mais tarde, uma bebida em cada mão, e dá uma para mim.

"Saúde", ele diz, mal-humorado antes estatelar-se ao meu lado. Ele começa a beber em silêncio. Eu saboreio a bebida lentamente, ainda louca de preocupação.

Eu finalmente peço licença para ir ao banheiro. Quando eu volto, Emmett está sentado no mesmo lugar, o mesmo olhar deprimido em seu rosto. E com o que exatamente ele está tão chateado? Perder um jogo de baseball estúpido não é _assim tão importante_.

"O que há de errado com você?" Eu pergunto casualmente quando volto para o meu lugar. Emmett ergue uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Por que você está tão chateado?" Eu elaboro.

"Eu não estou."

Eu zombo dele, ficando irritada com uma negação tão simples. Meu mau humor realmente não tem limites agora. "E o que diabos está acontecendo com você e a Doutora Hale?" Eu persisto.

"Nada."

"Sim, certo. Em um minuto vocês estão tendo relações sexuais e no minuto seguinte vocês estão se olhando como se quisessem se matar campo de baseball." Eu me viro para ele, mas ele está olhando para frente, sem emoção. "Eu não me esqueci daquilo a propósito. Só porque você se recusa a falar sobre isso não significa que a imagem não foi queimada no meu cérebro. Sinto-me como se tivesse sido marcada nas minhas pálpebras."

Zombar de Emmett me faz sentir um pouco melhor. Pelo menos tira a minha mente Edward e da minha própria estupidez por apenas um momento.

Mas Emmett não diz nada. Ele apenas olha para frente, em branco. Com um suspiro de frustração, eu desisto e volto para a minha bebida.

"Tudo bem", eu o ouço dizer. Eu olho para ele em confusão.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou te contar", ele diz, e se vira para mim, ainda mais sério do que estava no campo de baseball. "Nós somos amigos não é Bolsos?" ele me pergunta, e eu aceno com a cabeça lentamente. "Bom. Porque eu não quero a minha vida pessoal espalhada por todo o hospital maldito. Então, basicamente, se você contar a alguém o que estou prestes a lhe dizer, eu vou te matar."

Ele está tão sério agora que eu realmente não tenho dúvida de sua ameaça.

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém", eu lhe asseguro, tentando disfarçar a minha ansiedade.

"Bom." Ele suspira e se recosta contra o sofá antes de tomar um longo gole de sua bebida. Quando termina, ele gira o copo um pouco, fazendo o gele tilintar contra o vidro. Ele está tomando seu tempo e eu estou ficando impaciente, mas eu não o apresso por medo de irritá-lo e perder a oportunidade.

Finalmente, um milhão de anos mais tarde, ele começa. "Rosalie e eu estamos realmente vendo um ao outro por um tempo. Bem, não namorando. Mas... dormindo juntos."

Isto realmente não me surpreende. Eu me mantenho neutra. "Oh?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Isso é realmente o que está acontecendo."

"Pare com isso, Emmett", eu digo exasperada. "O que há com as disputas constantes? E você me disse que a odiava no meu primeiro dia."

"Eu odeio."

"Que diabos? Você a _odeia_? Então por que diabos você está dormindo com ela?"

"Você não entenderia", ele diz com desdém.

"Tente."

Ele suspira e esfrega a mão no rosto. "Você me acharia estúpido. Mulheres nunca entendem essas merdas."

"A única maneira de eu achar estúpido é se _for _estúpido. Então, pare de se lamentar e me conte já."

"Tudo bem", ele diz com raiva, cedendo. "É porque ela é a porra de uma médica, ok?" Ele meio que grita as últimas palavras, e eu percebo que isso é, obviamente, um assunto muito delicado para ele. Eu estou começando a ter um pequeno flash de _déjà vu_, que me lembra como eu me senti imediatamente depois da minha separação de Alec. Eu _odiava_ os médicos, e jurei que nunca iria me envolver com um novo.

E olhe o quão longe que me trouxe.

Mas será que Emmett realmente os odeia também? Eu não sei. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso.

"Você odeia os médicos ou algo assim?" Eu pergunto, e ele bufa em aborrecimento.

"Sério? Como você acha que eu ficaria namorando uma médica? Eu sou a porra de um enfermeiro, Bella. Isso já é um chute nas bolas para a minha masculinidade. Me torne o marido de uma Médica e você pode me castrar, enquanto está nisso. "

Eu não tenho certeza se é o fato de que ele está implicando que homens devem ser médicos ou que os enfermeiros devem ser mulheres - ambos, provavelmente. Mas eu sinto a minha indignação e intolerância batendo no topo. Eu largo a minha bebida em cima da mesa para que eu possa confrontá-lo com toda a minha indignação sem derramar uísque em mim mesma.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu pergunto elevando-me para dar-lhe a surra que eu gostaria que alguém me desse. "Você vai deixar um mulher perfeitamente boa, com uma boa carreira ir porque você se sente _emasculado_?"

"Malditamente certa", ele diz, derrubando o resto de sua bebida em um gole só.

"Isso é estúpido", eu digo. "Você não deve dar a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensam de você. E não há nada de errado em ser um enfermeiro maldito, de qualquer maneira."

"Oh, eu sou estúpido?" ele zomba. "Isso significa muito vindo de você."

Agora eu estou chateada. "Que diabos é que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que eu vi você babando e suspirando por Edward durante todo o mês passado e você é uma merda de covarde para avançar. Ele é um homem com um pau, Bella. Você realmente acha que ele vai ficar esperando por você pelo resto da vida?"

Eu devo ter tocado um nervo antes, porque esta é a maneira mais dura que Emmett já falou comigo. Ele não hesita em jogar a besteira na cara das pessoas que ele não gosta, como Aro, mas eu nunca fui a destinatária de suas palavras cruéis.

E um mês não é _realmente_ muito tempo, é? Além disso, eu iria falar com Edward esta noite. Antes dele desaparecer com a fulana, claro.

"Eu ia falar com ele hoje à noite, na verdade", eu me defendo. Emmett revira os olhos.

"Sim, certo."

"Foda-se, idiota. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento de cinco anos. Qual é a sua desculpa? Você está apavorado que outra pessoa irá vestir as calças no seu relacionamento? Oooh, que horrível!" Eu zombo dele. Sim, eu estou sendo cruel. Mas sinceramente? Ele realmente me magoou. Olho por olho, você sabe. Eu estou chateada.

"Seja como for Bella." Ele balança a cabeça. "Onde Edward está agora, hein? Eu vi você procurando por ele depois do jogo."

Eu cerro os dentes. "Eu não sei", eu me esforço para dizer. Eu permaneço ali no sofá e debato se devemos continuar discutindo ou eu devo simplesmente sair. Um divertido jogo de baseball rapidamente se transformou no pior dia da minha vida maldita. Eu só quero ir para a cama e nunca mais me levantar novamente.

Segundos passam. Ou talvez minutos. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia.

Emmett finalmente fala e sua voz é muito mais silenciosa. "Olha Bella... Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter dito isso."

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, dominada pelo alívio com seu pedido de desculpas. Se Edward está tendo relações sexuais com outra mulher agora, então a última coisa que eu quero é ficar em desacordo com Emmett também.

Eu não posso culpá-lo pelo que ele disse. Ele está de mau humor e eu o antagonizei. E as minhas palavras foram tão detestáveis quando as dele.

"Sinto muito", eu digo.

Ele suspira e esfrega o seu rosto novamente. "Eu vou fazer outra bebida", ele diz, já de pé e pegando o copo. Ele caminha para a cozinha, e eu o sigo alguns segundos mais tarde, demorando-me perto da porta.

"Hey, Emmett?" Eu pergunto.

Ele não se vira. "Sim?"

"Você conhece Edward por um tempo, então... onde _você_ acha que ele está?"

Os ombros dele ficam brevemente tensos, então ele se vira para me encarar. "Honestamente? Eu não sei. Mas você quer um conselho?"

Eu dou de ombros. "Claro."

"Você deve ir até a casa dele, diga-lhe o que você realmente quer, e cortar as besteiras feministas." Ele se vira novamente para terminar a bebida.

Eu penso no que ele disse e Emmett de repente parece Ghandi ou algo assim. Como se este fosse o melhor conselho que eu já recebi.

Eu limpo a minha garganta. "Bem, uh... você tem o endereço dele?"

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward vive em uma rua agradável, onde as casas são semelhantes em forma e tamanho, mas diferentes em construção e estilo. Nenhuma das casas é muito grande, mas são espaçadas, com grandes pátios abertos. Tudo é limpo e cada metro quadrado é aparado e e limpo.

A casa de Edward é antiga e de tijolos cor de canela. Eu sei que é a casa dele, porque, além de o número estar certo, eu vejo seus sapatos de trabalho na varanda do lado de fora da porta da frente.

Mas o carro está ausente. O sol se pôs, seu carro está desaparecido, e ele não atende ao telefone.

Eu suspeitava que isso poderia acontecer, mas a suposições doem e são mais desagradáveis do que eu gostaria. E mesmo que eu saiba que é inútil, eu vou bater na sua porta de qualquer maneira.

Não há resposta, é claro. Este deve ser o meu castigo por ter esperado tanto tempo. Por ser estúpida. Eu sabia o que queria, mas ele não sabia que eu sabia. E agora ele se cansou de esperar.

É tarde demais.

Eu quero chorar, mas eu não choro. Tudo parece meio surreal neste segundo. Eu não sei com certeza se ele está fazendo sexo com a Doutora Ellis, por isso parece bobagem ficar ali chorando na varanda por causa dele.

Eu não deveria ter ficado ligada a alguém tão rapidamente. Eu não _queria_ me apegar tão rapidamente. Mas ele fez com que fosse quase impossível.

Eu me sento nos degraus de sua varanda e debato as minhas opções. Eu poderia ficar sentada aqui e esperar um pouco até ele chega em casa. Se eu tiver sorte ele não estará com o cheiro da fulana quando isso acontecer. Ou eu poderia simplesmente ir embora e tentar ligar para ele mais tarde.

Com quem eu estou brincando? Eu estraguei isto. Eu mereço esperar. Eu mereço ter o fedor da fulana explodindo as minhas narinas quando ele chegar.

Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dos joelhos e apoio a minha cabeça neles, ficando confortável. Mas apenas alguns minutos se passam antes de eu ouvir o barulho de um motor, e de repente eu estou envolvida em um feixe de luz brilhante quando um carro aparece na entrada de automóveis, e as pedrinhas raspam o cimento enquanto cada pneu rola até parar.

Meus nervos me atingem como uma onda, forte e inflexível. Meu coração parece que vai saltar para fora do meu peito. Edward não perde tempo em desligar o motor e sair do carro, e eu rapidamente me levanto.

"Bella?" Sua voz soa confusa quando ele bate a porta e caminha em minha direção.

Eu engulo de volta meus nervos e limpo a sujeira inexistente na parte de trás das minhas pernas, me sentindo apreensiva como o inferno. Ele ainda está usando suas roupas do jogo, os tênis ainda cobertos de grama. Eu estou no último degrau, e ele caminha até que está em frente a mim, nossas alturas igualadas pelas escadas.

Não há fedor da fulana flutuando ao redor, mas eu me recuso a ficar animada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele pergunta. Ele não parece chateado de me ver, apenas curioso.

"Esperando por você", eu respondo tranquilamente.

"Por que você não me disse que estava indo embora?"

"O quê?"

"No jogo. Você não se despediu."

Eu fico confusa. "Eu não consegui encontrá-lo. Eu achei que você tivesse ido embora..."

Ele deixa escapar o cruzamento entre um suspiro e uma risadinha, e depois esfrega a parte de trás do pescoço. "Eu acho que isso explica tudo", ele diz, olhando nos meus olhos novamente. Ele parece... aliviado. "Eu saí para ajudar o Dr. Cantrell a descarregar um pouco de gelo de seu caminhão e bebemos uma cerveja. Quando eu voltei eu vi você, mas quando terminei de ajudá-lo a descarregar tudo, você já tinha ido embora."

"Oh", eu digo estupidamente. Esta é realmente uma palavra fraca para transmitir o que estou sentindo. Eu estou aliviada. Mais do que aliviada - eu poderia abraçá-lo e beijá-lo e quem mais estivesse ao meu alcance, assumindo que não havia mais ninguém por perto. Mas somos somente eu e ele, parados em seus degraus, na mesma altura.

"Oh", ele zomba de mim, sorrindo. Eu considero fingir ofensa ou dizer algo sarcástico, mas realmente, quem se importa? Ele está aqui, de pé na minha frente sem o mau cheiro da fulana, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Eu liguei para você", eu o informo.

"Eu liguei para você de volta."

Eu franzo a testa. "Ligou?"

"Sim. Poucos minutos atrás. Eu não levei o meu telefone para o jogo, embora."

"Oh," eu digo novamente, e Edward sorri.

"Então, ao que devo o prazer, Bella?"

Eu olho para ele, engolindo em seco. Mas o que eu vejo não é nada parecido com Alec. Edward é mais velho. Mais maduro. Mais honesto. Ele é experiente, ele é paciente, ele está a fim de mim e está disposto. E talvez, apenas talvez, eu seja capaz de tentar de novo, e ser capaz de fazer tudo direito dessa vez.

Já não é tarde demais.

É tudo ou nada.

* * *

_**Será que tudo o que Bella precisava era da aparição da Fulana? Hahahaha.**_

_**Sabe o que? Hoje é o meu aniversário e eu quero reviews de presente ;)**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Isso é muito mais divertido do que te odiar**

"Devemos entrar Bella. Você provavelmente está congelando."

Congelando? Certo. Eu provavelmente _deveria_ estar congelando, mas, francamente, o mundo poderia desmoronar ao meu redor que eu duvido que eu notaria. Eu estou muito preocupada com tudo o que aconteceu - com tudo o que eu quero dizer - para tomar conhecimento de coisas triviais como queimaduras e hipotermia agora.

"Hum... sim. Certo. Certo". Oh, a conversadora brilhante que eu me tornei. Eu não ficaria surpresa se Edward é só estivesse me convidando para entrar por pena.

Querido Deus, _por favor,_ não deixe que ele esteja me convidando para entrar por pena...

Mas ele sorri e coloca a mão nas minhas costas, me guiando pelos degraus. Eu esfrego meus braços para criar calor, enquanto ele abre a porta, e então eu sou apresentada a sua casa. A corrente de ar que se cria quando Edward me segue para o interior provoca um arrepio pela minha espinha.

"Espere, eu vou ligar o sistema de aquecimento", Edward diz rapidamente, passando por mim. "Desculpe, eu não estive em casa o dia todo." Ele brinca com o termostato enquanto eu encolho os ombros.

"Está tudo bem."

"Não deve demorar muito para esquentar", ele continua, voltando para mim. Ele chuta seus tênis cheios de grama fora, então eu faço o mesmo. "Você quer um casaco?"

Minha camisa de repente parece que está congelada ao meu corpo, mas não me incomoda. Nada importa, exceto o olhar de Edward. Suas palavras. A maneira como ele está agora de pé apenas a alguns centímetros de mim, e se eu ficasse na ponta dos pés eu poderia facilmente beijá-lo.

Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu estou apavorada. Nervosa.

Mas por que eu deveria estar? Ele é tudo que eu quero, certo?

Ele afasta o meu cabelo do rosto, colocando-o atrás da minha orelha. Seus dedos são como gelo, mas eles me derretem de dentro para fora, descongelando qualquer decisão que tivesse sobrado. Eu estou cansada de tentar lutar contra isso.

"Desculpe por ter chutado a sua bunda no jogo mais cedo", ele diz, de repente, e meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Seus olhos estão brilhando com malícia. "Eu avisei que isso iria acontecer, no entanto."

Eu dou soco no estômago dele. Não com força, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo se dobrar de forma defensiva, um braço disparando imediatamente para proteger seu intestino estúpido.

"Não me faça chutar o seu traseiro _agora_, "Eu o ameaço, mas esta foi claramente a coisa errada a dizer - ainda dobrado, de repente ele ataca, me agarrando ao redor das pernas e me erguendo até sobre o ombro que eu estou praticamente pendurada de cabeça para baixo. Eu juro que eu vou cair, e eu certamente estou gritando como uma louca, mas não escapou do meu conhecimento que a bunda dele está agora bem na minha cara. Tipo _bem ali_. É tudo o que posso ver e honestamente tudo o que penso por precários trinta segundos, até mesmo a minha vida, que está claramente em risco, assume o segundo lugar neste novo santuário que a minha mente criou para o seu bumbum.

"O que você disse Bella?" Edward me insulta. "Você vai chutar a bunda_ de quem_?"

Ele finge me soltar e eu quase sujo as minhas calças de medo. _Foda-se_ se eu vou morrer, eu vou fazer valer a pena.

Então eu agarro a bunda dele.

E não é um casual beliscão. Não poderia nem mesmo ser considerado amigável. É agressivo. Irritado, mesmo. Retrata a ira de toda a minha frustração sexual reprimida do mês passado, e eu aperto como se minha vida dependesse disso, ainda gritando como uma louca o tempo todo.

Eu acho que eu pego Edward de surpresa. É meio difícil de dizer, já que eu não posso ver seu rosto. Mas ele rapidamente deixa de me provocar e, com nauseante velocidade, eu sou jogada no ar e pouso com um grunhido em seu sofá.

O mundo gira em um segundo, e então o rosto de Edward está na frente do meu.

"Então, ao invés de chutar a minha bunda, você estava tentando arrancá-la?" ele me pergunta, sério.

Eu estou ofegante, a adrenalina correndo pelo meu corpo. "Você quase me matou." Eu lamento ainda um pouco tonta.

"Quem me atormentaria se você estivesse morta?" Esta questão surge tão séria como a última.

"Boa pergunta."

"Venha aqui". Curvando seus dedos no cós da minha calça, ele puxa até que eu escorrego ainda mais para baixo no sofá, agora completamente deitada e totalmente debaixo dele.

Eu não estou exatamente desapontada com a nossa posição. Sim, eu quero falar com ele. Mas eu tenho a noite inteira. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

Eu não vou permitir.

"Eu estou feliz que você veio", ele murmura como nariz a apenas um centímetro do meu. Seu corpo não está tocando o meu, e a distância entre nós parece milhas. Muito longe.

Eu puxo meu braço de onde estava entre nós e toco seu queixo. Eu sei que os meus dedos devem estar congelando também, porque seu rosto está queimando sob eles. Sua respiração aquece a minha pele, e por poucos segundos, tudo fica em silêncio.

Eu não mancho o momento com palavras difíceis, em vez disso, eu me inclino para frente e pressiono com firmeza meus lábios nos dele, capturando seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Seus lábios estão frios, mas a língua é quente quando ele ansiosamente a desliza para cumprimentar a minha.

Ele geme na minha boca, e o som parece viajar pelo meu corpo todo, a sensação é quase eletrizante. Eu deslizo meu braço em torno do ombro dele e puxo até que ele descansa seu peso sobre mim. Minhas pernas se afastam ao redor de seus quadris para acomodá-lo, tornando a nossa posição mais próxima, mais íntima.

Nossos beijos tornam-se mais aquecidos, mas nunca apressados. Sua mão viaja do meu quadril para baixo da minha coxa, e, em seguida, sob a minha blusa na minha cintura. Minhas mãos estão puxando a sua camiseta, tentando arrancar a peça ofensiva de seu corpo. Ele finalmente tem pena de mim e a puxa sobre a cabeça, deixando seu peito nu e livre para eu explorar e desfrutar.

Mas minhas mãos estão frias. Ele sibila e contrai o estômago quando eu toco a pele lisa e exposta.

"Desculpe", eu rio contra seus lábios.

"Está tudo bem", ele resmunga, e eu acho que ele ignora os meus dedos gelados, porque eu continuo a explorar, deleitando-me com a sensação de seu corpo duro sobre o meu, e ele não se queixa novamente. Na verdade, há um monte de gemidos vindo dele e um monte de formigamento da minha parte.

Eu quero levar este homem para a cama e nunca mais sair do quarto.

Eu acabo por ficar um pouco corajosa. Passando minhas mãos por suas costas, eu lhes permito permanecer no cós da cueca dele, que é elástica e permite fácil acesso. Eu penso muito sobre se eu deveria continuar - seria inapropriado? Demais? Muito rápido? Mas no final a luxúria ganha e eu escorrego as minhas mãos sob sua bermuda e cueca para dar ao deu bumbum nu um bom e firme aperto. Edward responde, gemendo e esfrega com força sua pélvis em mim, e então ele rapidamente se afasta, me pegando de surpresa.

"Merda", ele resmunga, movendo-se para se sentar no sofá. Ele passa a mão por seu cabelo, claramente frustrado enquanto eu retiro as minhas pernas de sua posição agora estranha e me sento também.

"O quê? O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto alarmada. Meu coração está martelando. Eu não tenho ideia ee por que de repente ele se afastou.

"Eu só... Deus, Bella. Eu vou ficar louco, porra", ele declara, exasperado. "E eu não quero forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que você não esteja pronta. Nós realmente precisamos parar."

Meu coração despenca. Meu peito se contrai. Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Então é aqui que acaba?

"Eu... eu sinto muito", eu gaguejo. "Eu sei que eu tenho sido um inferno para lidar..."

"Do que você está falando?" ele me interrompe.

Eu engulo. "Você disse que nós precisamos parar."

"Sim, precisamos", ele confirma. "Eu vou fodidamente explodir se não o fizermos." Ele segue sua frase com uma risada sem humor.

Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu deveria me oferecer para ir embora, mas é a última coisa que eu quero fazer. Eu quero voltar duas semanas ou talvez até vinte minutos atrás e apenas dizer a ele o que eu quero, sem todo esse preâmbulo. Eu quero colocar tudo lá fora, antes que ele tenha tempo para reconsiderar as coisas, decidir que eu não valho a pena, afinal.

Ele pega a camiseta do chão e a veste de volta. Uma pequena parte de mim morre.

"Eu posso ir embora", eu ofereço com a voz fraca, e os olhos de Edward vão direto para os meus.

"Por quê? Você quer ir embora?"

"Eu só... você quer que eu vá embora?"

"Claro que não Bella. Se fosse do meu jeito você passaria a noite comigo." Assim que as palavras deixam sua boca, ele suspira e começa a esfregar seu rosto cansado. "Eu não queria que isso soasse dessa forma", ele geme melancolicamente. Mas suas palavras levantam os meus espíritos.

"Eu não quero ir também", eu calmamente admito.

"Bom", ele respira, parecendo aliviado.

"Você acha que podemos conversar por um minuto?"

Edward olha para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Ok".

Em um instante, toda a umidade sai da minha boca. É como se estivesse cheia de algodão. Eu olho para as minhas mãos enquanto tento pensar nas palavras certas, e Edward espera pacientemente para eu começar.

"Eu, uh..." Por onde começar? Apenas cuspir? Elaborar um pouco mais? "Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward. Mas você já sabe disso..."

Eu acho que é alguma coisa. Edward franze a testa um pouco, mas por outro lado, não responde.

"E sei que eu disse que queria um tempo", eu sigo em frente. "Mas certas coisas aconteceram hoje e eu comecei a pensar que talvez algumas coisas sejam mais importantes. E eu não vou mentir. Vê-lo paquerar com outras mulheres... Eu não sei, eu não gostei, porque eu sei não há nada que te impeça de escolhê-las e não a mim."

"Bem, em minha defesa", Edward fala, "Eu me sinto da mesma forma que vê-la com outros caras. Mas eu não paquerei. Quando eu flertei com alguém?" Ele franze a testa, provavelmente pensando em cada encontro que teve com o sexo oposto recentemente.

"Você não _descaradamente_ flerta, mas quando a mulher é sexy e eu sei que ela estaria em cima de você num piscar de olhos - _e_ você está sorrindo e falando com ela todos os dias - tem o mesmo efeito." Eu esclareço.

"De quem você está falando?"

"Da Doutora Ellis."

Ele franze a testa. "Eu não flerto com ela, Bella. Nós ainda somos amigos, por isso nos falamos. É completamente platônico."

"Talvez para _você_", eu argumento.

"O que significa isso?"

"Significa que ela ainda tem sentimentos por você."

Ele suspira e coça a cabeça. "Então, e se tiver? Você acha que isso significa automaticamente que eu vou continuar dormindo com ela?"

"Não é nada que você não tenha feito antes", eu murmuro, mas Edward ouve e logo se ofende.

"_Cristo_ , Bella. O que você quer de mim? _Você é_ a única que continua dizendo que não quer um relacionamento agora, mas você fica com raiva porque eu falei com uma amiga hoje? Então, basicamente, você prefere que eu afaste cada fêmea da minha vida, mas você não me da nada. _Nada _Bella."

Foda-se. Isto _não_ está saindo como eu imaginava.

"Não", eu digo rapidamente. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

"Então, me ilumine. Pelo amor de Deus, me tire dessa miséria e me diga _exatamente o que você quer_."

As próximas palavras apenas escapam da minha boca sem preâmbulos. Não há como mantê-las, são como uma barragem que se rompe sob a pressão e leva tudo o que está pela frente.

"Você!" Eu exclamo. "Eu quero _você_, ok? Eu não quero correr mais risco. Eu quero que você me prometa que não irá dormir com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa, porque eu quero que _você_ esteja comprometido _comigo_."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalam, e eu posso ver a sua raiva vazando por eles.

"Então eu quero que você faça o mesmo", ele declara, em matéria de fato.

"Eu já fiz", eu respondo em voz baixa. Eu sinto que toda a minha energia foi vertida naquela explosão. "Foi só você por semanas."

"Graças a Deus, porra", ele respira, suspirando de alívio. Ele puxa a manga da minha blusa, pedindo-me mais chegar mais perto. "Por favor, venha aqui".

Eu não perco tempo rastejando pela curta distância do sofá e subo em seu colo com meus joelhos em ambos os lados de seus quadris enquanto eu o encaro. Ele envolve os braços em volta da minha cintura e me prende a ele.

"Você tem alguma ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso?" Ele me repreende, inclinando-se para que os nossos lábios estejam quase se tocando.

"Sinto muito", eu sussurro, e seus lábios encontram os meus e seus toques são lentos e deliberados. Eu infiltro meus dedos pelo cabelo dele e o puxo para mais de perto, tentando devorar tudo o que posso neste momento. Um peso enorme foi tirado dos meus ombros e eu me sinto mais leve do que nunca. Não há mais preocupação com o que ele está fazendo ou com quem ele está - porque, finalmente, ele é meu.

Ele geme de frustração antes de se afastar novamente. Eu me inclino para beijá-lo um pouco mais, e ele permite mais uma vez antes de erguer as mãos e capturar meu rosto entre elas.

"O que isso quer dizer?" ele pergunta, e eu franzo a testa.

"O quê?"

"Você vai usar minha jaqueta Letterman* agora?" ele diz provocativamente. Seu sorriso é leve e bonito.

_*Jaqueta usada na faculdade ou no ensino médio para representar a escola e o orgulho de seu time, bem como para representar os prêmios pessoais obtidos no esporte ou em outras atividades acadêmicas. O nome do proprietário é bordado logo abaixo da letra (letter) que representa a escola, situada no lado superior esquerdo da jaqueta. Para maiores informações – Google Image._

Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que se espalha em meu rosto quando tento imaginar Edward como um jogador de futebol ou algo assim. "Você tem uma jaqueta Letterman?"

"Bem... não", ele admite timidamente. "Mas eu tenho um bom jaleco".

"Você quer que eu use o seu jaleco?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Eu tenho certeza de que esse conceito não se aplica aos do ensino médio", eu o informo.

Ele acaricia a minha bochecha com o polegar, empurrando o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Isso é uma vergonha", ele diz, de repente beijando a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Sua respiração é quente contra a minha pele. "Eu meio que gosto da ideia de você no meu jaleco." Sua voz é sugestiva. Oh céus.

"Bem... você tem que _merecer_ o jaleco", eu murmuro, mas, francamente, eu estou distraída demais para pensar em uma boa resposta. Seus lábios estão atrás da minha orelha, mordiscando levemente sobre a pele tenra. Meu corpo inteiro irrompe em arrepios.

"Eu acho que eu poderia fazer isso acontecer", ele brinca.

"Eu só... mmm... bom..."

Com a mão no meu cabelo, ele puxa meu rosto para o dele e os nossos lábios colidem com força. Sua língua imediatamente começa a explorar a minha boca e os nossos toques se tornam mais urgentes do que antes. Minha blusa é puxada por cima da minha cabeça e jogada para o lado, e, momentos depois, a camiseta dela a segue. Pele com pele. Meu sutiã continua no lugar, e não nem é mesmo um bonito - é um sutiã esportivo preto que eu tenho a pelo menos um ano. Vai entender.

Mas Edward não parece se importar. Ele apalpa os meus seios através do tecido, seus lábios viajando para o meu pescoço novamente. Eu arqueio o meu peito em direção a ele, enquanto ele viaja ainda mais para baixo e seus dedos puxam o tecido do meu sutiã de modo que sua boca possa alcançar a parte superior dos meus seios. Meus próprios dedos estão enrolados firmemente em seus cabelos, puxando, pedindo-lhe para fazer mais.

Ele ergue a parte de baixo do meu sutiã apreensivo, seus olhos cautelosos buscando os meus. "Posso?"

Concordo com a cabeça, pegando meu sutiã e puxando-o sobre a minha cabeça. Meus mamilos são expostos ao ar frio por apenas um momento, e então a boca quente de Edward está cobrindo um, e a mão massageando o outro. Eu solto um gemido, jogando a cabeça para trás de prazer, e, momentos depois, ele se desloca para prestar a mesma atenção ao meu outro seio.

"Você é tão linda", ele respira contra o meu peito, e por um breve momento eu acho que ele está falando com o meu seio e não comigo. Isso seria um pouco estranho, mas talvez ele saiba que eu abrigo uma insegurança oculta sobre os queridos avantajados da Doutora Ellis.

Eu apenas resmungo em resposta.

Edward dá a volta, me virando de costas no sofá. Ele rasteja em cima de mim e coloca seu joelho entre as minhas pernas, e nossos lábios se encontram mais uma vez.

Minhas pernas envolvem sua cintura novamente e sua ereção me pressiona quando eu esfrego meus quadris contra ele. É maravilhoso, emocionante e assustador.

"Você tem que parar com isso, Bella", ele ofega, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estou pensando. "Eu não quero apressá-la, mas..." ele me beija novamente. "Deus, a sensação de te ter contra mim é boa pra caralho", finaliza.

Eu gostaria de _poder _detê-lo. Colocar alguns limites, ser uma dama. Mas ele está certo, é muito bom. Eu estou cercada por seu cheiro, seu gosto. Cercada e oprimida, e eu não quero que isso acabe. Nunca.

Talvez seja cedo demais, mas quem se importa? Nós dois queremos isso. Eu literalmente sofro sem ele...

Negar isso a nós mesmos seria apenas ridículo.

"Deus, eu não quero que isso pare". Eu lamento desesperadamente. Meus dedos se agarram as suas costas, minha mão deslizando sob sua bermuda novamente. Sua bunda é perfeita, e eu a uso como alavanca para esfregar seus quadris com ainda mais força onde eu preciso dele. Ele geme e se afasta um pouco mais tarde, tropeçando desajeitadamente em seus próprios pés.

"Venha comigo", ele insiste sem fôlego, e me ajuda a levantar do sofá pela mão. Eu estou instantaneamente ligada a ele de novo, nossos beijos são frenéticos e carentes enquanto eu puxo seu rosto para o meu com uma mão em seu pescoço. Eu acho que nunca chegaremos ao quarto a este ritmo. Andamos meio sem jeito pela sala, batendo em uma cadeira, mas nunca nos afastamos. Quando chegamos no corredor, ele me vira e me prende contra a parede, nossas bocas ainda devorando e mais insistentes do que nunca.

Eu infiltro a minha mão entre nós e o apalpo através de sua bermuda, fazendo-o gemer na minha boca. Ele eventualmente se afasta para que possa atacar meu pescoço, e a respiração pesada preenche o ar enquanto ele engata a minha perna sobre seu quadril com força, empurrando-se contra mim. Continuamos assim por mais alguns segundos antes de ele agarrar a minha outra perna com a mão livre, agachando-se um pouco para que possa me içar completamente. Eu cruzo as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura instantaneamente, agarrando-me a ele, e ele caminha para trás alguns passos antes de finalmente se virar e completar a viagem para o quarto.

A porta é empurrada com força e bate na parede. Eu o beijo avidamente, nenhum de nós vacila, enquanto ele tropeça para frente e, finalmente, me deita em sua cama.

Ele rasteja para cima de mim, logo puxando as minhas calças e eu elevo meus quadris para que ele possa retirá-las. Assim que elas estão descartadas no chão, eu o puxo de volta para mim, esmagando nossos lábios enquanto eu ansiosamente empurro sua bermuda para baixo por suas pernas tanto quanto eu posso alcançar. Edward termina o trabalho para mim, e logo realmente estamos pele com pele, a nossa roupa de baixo é a última barreira frágil entre nós.

Edward beija meu pescoço novamente, e então o meu seio, tomando um mamilo em sua boca. "Mmm... você tem um gosto tão bom", ele geme. Eu agarro seu cabelo desesperadamente, ofegante e ansiosa quando sua mão desliza para baixo meu estômago e, eventualmente, me acaricia por cima da minha calcinha. Eu arqueio minhas costas da cama em seu toque, e Edward olha para mim, seus lábios ainda acariciando minha pele.

"Será que isso é bom, baby?" Ele murmura, e sua voz é suficiente para me deixar louca. Já faz muito tempo... _tempo demais_.

"Porra, sim... Deus é _tão_ bom", eu lamento. Tomando isso como incentivo, ele lentamente segura a minha calcinha de cada lado dos meus quadris e puxa para baixo. Ela é cuidadosamente manobrada sobre minhas pernas e posta de lado, e sua boca roça a parte inferior da minha barriga, a poucos centímetros de onde eu dolorosamente o quero mais.

Sua mão está lá novamente, sem nenhum tecido entre nós, dois dedos deslizando pelas minhas dobras, enquanto o polegar roça meu clitóris. Eu estou ofegando incontrolavelmente enquanto jogo a cabeça para trás, já perto da borda. Eu não tenho certeza se é Edward ou os meses que eu passei sem sexo - ou talvez uma combinação de ambos - mas assim que sua boca substitui a mão, sua língua me degustando com movimentos lânguidos e longos, eu sinto que vou perder o controle completamente.

E por melhor que pareça, eu o quero dentro de mim, e não apenas seus dedos. "Edward", eu suspiro, puxando-o de volta para mim. "Pare... Eu não posso... Eu quero _você_."

Eu provavelmente não estou fazendo nenhum sentido, mas Edward parece entender. Ele brevemente me beija mais uma vez antes de se inclinar mais e abrir a gaveta de seu criado mudo. Ele vasculha por alguns segundos antes de puxá-la para fora - muito - fazendo com que a gaveta deslize e caia no chão. Ele amaldiçoa quando ela atinge o piso.

"O que há de errado? O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto me apoiando nos cotovelos para poder ver. Ele finalmente se volta para mim, e eu juro que parece que ele vai chorar.

"Porra", ele amaldiçoa em voz baixa. "Eu acho que eu não tenho nenhum preservativo."

"O quê?" Minha voz se eleva algumas oitavas, e eu rapidamente tento recuperar o controle. "O que você quer dizer? Você não tem um em sua carteira ou algo assim?"

"Eu não tenho a porra de dezesseis anos Bella."

"Como você pode _não_ ter um? Você é um cara. Você deveria ter um esconderijo!"

Eu me inclino por cima da cama em direção a gaveta caída, examinando seu conteúdo com os meus olhos. Encontrar um preservativo seria como descobrir o Santo Graal agora. Mas, infelizmente, não há nada de valioso lá - apenas canetas e papel, pilhas e chiclets.

"Eu só... Faz tempo que eu não preciso de um", ele justifica. "Eu nem percebi que estava sem." Ele olha para mim. "Você está tomando pílula?"

Eu me animo por um segundo, e então percebo... _porra_. Eu fiquei sem no mês passado e não tinha tirado tempo para conseguir uma receita. Honestamente, eu não conheço nenhum Ginecologista na área, e o pensamento de ir a um me deixa enjoada. Tal como acontece com todos os médicos. Então, eu fui adiando. Eu tinha fugazmente considerado a mãe de Edward, já que ele disse que ela é Ginecologista, mas o pensamento foi esmagado quase tão logo se formou. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixar a mãe do meu potencial amante examinar a minha hoohah.

"Eu fiquei sem", eu gemo, me deitando na cama derrotada. Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando não me debruçar sobre a minha sorte horrível ou a falta de fé de Edward de que poderíamos ficar juntos. Se eu soubesse teria abastecido a minha bolsa com camisinhas antes de vir. Eu realmente nunca tive que lidar com a questão do preservativo antes - eu tinha tomado fielmente as minhas pílulas por anos, absolutamente aterrorizada de produzir uma prole acidental com Alec. Mas sem ninguém entre as minhas pernas ultimamente, continuar tomando realmente não atravessou a minha mente como algo urgente.

A cama afunda e Edward se move em torno de mim, e então eu sinto meu nariz tocar o dele, os lábios procurando meu queixo. "Sinto muito", ele sussurra. "Eu posso ir a um posto de gasolina..."

Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Nós nos beijamos suavemente por um momento.

"Eu não quero que você saia", eu lamento, recusando-me a soltá-lo. Sua virilha está entre as minhas pernas, sua boxer ainda nos separa. O atrito por si só é incrível. Eu deslizo meus braços pelas costas dele, lutando para empurrar o tecido para baixo.

"Tira isso", eu instruo.

"Bella..." O tom é de aviso e sua mão rapidamente segura a minha.

"Nós não vamos fazer nada. Eu só... _por favor_, Edward."

Isso é tudo o que precisa, e ele está rapidamente a empurrando a cueca para baixo em seus quadris, se erguendo ligeiramente por cima de mim para que ele possa puxar o elástico sobre sua ereção. Eu observo completamente fascinada e mais excitada do que nunca. Ele abaixa o corpo de volta ao meu, me cobrindo enquanto beija o meu pescoço.

O seu pau está totalmente pressionado contra mim agora, duro e perfeito. Eu corro minhas unhas nas costas dele enquanto movo meus quadris, fazendo com que o seu eixo deslize para cima e para baixo contra mim. Tudo está liso e molhado, e Edward geme alto, imediatamente pegando o ritmo e movendo os quadris comigo.

"Você é tão boa", ele geme. "Eu quero estar dentro de você, pra caralho." Sua cabeça está enterrada no meu ombro, sua respiração quente contra a minha pele. Enquanto eu teria que concordar que o quero dentro de mim, isso só já é incrível - a cabeça do seu pau continua a deslizar entre as minhas dobras, pressionando na minha entrada, mas nunca empurrando completamente. Cada passagem roça meu clitóris e quase me empurra para a borda.

"Deus, Edward... isso é incrível. Eu estou quase... eu vou gozar", eu ofego.

"É mesmo? Isso é bom?" Ele beija meus lábios suavemente, e eu colocar uma mão em sua bunda perfeita, guiando seus quadris, enquanto a outra mão se aloja em seu cabelo. Nós podemos não estar juntos, mas ainda há algo extremamente íntimo sobre esta situação.

"Tão bom. Tão, tão, tão, tão bom."

Ele move a mão entre nós, colocando dois dedos no meu clitóris. "Que tal isso?"

Isso é tudo o que preciso. Eu cavo minhas unhas em sua pele, tensa enquanto perco completamente o controle sob ele. Seu nome deixa os meus lábios em rajadas curtas, e quando acabou ele me beija com vontade, empurrando sua língua na minha boca. Nós nos beijamos por alguns instantes antes de ele se afastar e focar sua atenção no meu queixo, depois no meu pescoço.

"Será que isso é bom, baby?" Ele ainda é totalmente duro debaixo de mim, ainda movendo seus quadris.

"É tão bom", eu suspiro passada.

Eu tomo um segundo para me recuperar, e em seguida, reúno energia para empurrá-lo de cima de mim, fazendo-o se deitar de costas. Ele obedece facilmente, e eu monto sua cintura antes de beijá-lo novamente. As mãos de Edward agarram a minha cintura, meus quadris, e para baixo nas minhas coxas enquanto nossas línguas lentamente se acariciam.

Eu finalmente me afasto e escorrego pela cama até ficar de joelhos na frente de seu pênis. Eu o admiro por um momento, e em seguida, enrolo a minha mão em torno dele, movendo lentamente para cima e para baixo, fazendo Edward gemer alto. A parte de baixo ainda é lisa com meus próprios sucos.

"Deus, Bella. Isso é incrível. Tão... bom pra caralho."

Satisfeita, eu me abaixo, lambendo lentamente da base de seu pênis até a cabeça. Eu posso provar a mim mesma nele, mas isso não me incomoda nem um pouco. Na verdade, me excita ainda mais.

Edward suspira antes de colocar a mão suavemente contra a lateral da minha cabeça. Eu perco um pouco de tempo provocando-o antes de colocá-lo totalmente na minha boca, fazendo-o gemer e empurrar os quadris para cima. Eu coloco o que consigo na boca, e ele joga a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos, mordendo com força o lábio inferior.

Lindo.

Eu continuo por mais alguns minutos, passando minha mão em torno do restante que não cabe na minha boca. Sua mão aperta mais no meu cabelo, puxando levemente, e eu ergo os olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de puro êxtase.

E então ele está me puxando para fora dele, substituindo rapidamente a minha boca com a mão enquanto me puxa para cima e me ataca com beijo ardente. Sua mão continua a bombear, e apenas segundos depois ele goza em todo seu estômago, gemendo na minha boca enquanto termina.

Estamos ambos ofegantes, ambos um pouco corados. Ele está muito pegajoso, e sua mão deixa seu pau para apalpar a minha bunda. Eu o monto suavemente.

"Eu teria terminado", eu digo a ele. Engolir esperma não é a minha coisa favorita no mundo, mas eu o teria feito com prazer por Edward. Esta euforia antinatural pouco faz para domar as borboletas no meu estômago, e cada pequeno toque dele apenas espalha as pequenas criaturas ao redor, fazendo com que o sentimento piore. Mas eu _gosto_ da sensação, e satisfazê-lo me agradaria como nenhuma outra coisa.

"Eu não sabia", ele murmura, me beijando novamente. Agora que começamos, é como se não conseguíssemos parar.

"Bem... agora você sabe."

_Beijo_.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir me limpar."

_Beijo_.

"Se você _acha_".

_Beijo._

"Você gosta de me ver sujo?"

Sobrancelhas sugestivas. Outro beijo.

"Eu gosto de você de qualquer maneira que eu puder ter."

"Você vai esperar por mim, se eu tomar um banho rapidinho? Eu ainda preciso tirar a sujeira do jogo de baseball."

"Eu acho que você terá que ir tomar um banho e ver."

Eu finalmente me afasto para que ele possa deslizar da cama, e ele desaparece no banheiro da suíte, sorrindo para mim uma última vez. Eu fico de olho na bunda dele, é claro. É um belo bumbum. Agora eu nunca serei capaz de vê-lo de scrubs de novo sem querer pular nele.

Eu ouço o chuveiro ligar e depois a mudança no spray de água quando ele entra debaixo. Eu levo um momento olhando em torno do seu quarto - paredes em tons naturais, com aberturas brancas, uma cômoda escura simples, com uma cama combinando. Seu edredom é azul escuro e básico, e chocantemente confortável. Há um diploma emoldurado de sua licenciatura médica no chão, contra a parede, como se ele não tivesse tido tempo de pendurar. Sobre a cômoda, há uma fotografia dele e quem presumo ser sua mãe, a mulher é uma réplica feminina mais velha do homem no banheiro, e ele tem o braço em volta dos ombros dela enquanto sorri.

Eu considero me vestir, mas, em seguida, decido que eu poderia desfrutar de um banho também. Sem mencionar que há um médico sexy e úmido que pode muito bem estar chamando o meu nome. Ou se não, o meu corpo está _definitivamente_ chamando o dele. Eu vou na ponta dos pés para o banheiro, entristecida pelo fato de que ele está muito cheio de vapor para eu vê-lo através de sua porta de vidro do box. Apenas um leve borrão bege é tudo que eu posso ver.

Eu tento ser furtiva – deslocar-me sobre ele sem ser vista - mas ele me ouve, logo que eu abro a porta do box. É uma pena, porque eu estava realmente ansiosa para vê-lo no chuveiro por um momento. Desinibido, molhado e com sabão. Mas eu não estou decepcionada quando ele sorri e abre espaço sob o jato de água, nem quando ele me puxa para perto de seu corpo e passa as mãos pelas minhas costas novamente.

"Eu queria saber se você viria para cá", ele adverte.

"Você poderia ter me convidado" Eu zombo. "E eu estava um pouco ocupada vasculhando a sua gaveta de roupas íntimas."

"Encontrou qualquer evidência incriminadora?"

"Bem, havia um par muito sujo de cuecas apertadas..."

Ele me ataca com seus lábios em uma área sensível atrás da minha orelha, enquanto segura a minha cintura. Ele faz cócegas e eu grito e tento me afastar. Mas, eventualmente, eu cedo. Meus olhos rolam para a parte de trás da minha cabeça e eu tenho uma visão abrangente de seu chuveiro, o que é... bem... enorme. Convenientemente.

"O seu chuveiro é... impressionante", eu digo a ele. Tem duchas de ambos os lados, azulejo marrom lindo, e um banco. Bem, o banco é na verdade uma extensão da parede, feito com a mesma cerâmica, mas presumo que ele está lá para sentar.

"Eu o reformei quando me mudei", ele responde.

"O que mais você reformou?"

"Nada. Só isso."

Nossos lábios se encontram outra vez, os dele molhados e escorregadios da água. Seu corpo está quente e escorregadio também e eu lentamente passo as minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, pescoço, costas, querendo tocá-lo por toda parte.

"Você já se lavou?" Eu pergunto, dando um passo para trás e estendendo a mão para o frasco de sabonete líquido. Abro a tampa e cheiro o seu conteúdo, quase desmaiando ali mesmo, no chão do chuveiro. É o cheiro de Edward... como_ Edward_ engarrafado.

Eu irei com certeza roubar esse frasco. Ou, pelo menos, estocar uma fonte própria.

"Não", ele responde, e eu derramo uma grande quantidade de sabonete nas minhas mãos, e não me preocupo com a esponja. Ele não tem não tem nenhum sabonete com cheiro feminino, mas quem se importa? Agora eu vou cheirar a ele a noite toda. Talvez toda a semana, se eu conseguir fugir com o frasco. O cheiro é inebriante.

Eu esfrego minhas mãos para obter uma espuma bem generosa e em seguida, começo a esfregar seus ombros, o peito... arrastando minhas mãos ainda mais para baixo antes de voltar novamente, provocando-o. Ele já está ficando duro novamente. Seus olhos se fecham e ele inclina a cabeça para trás por um momento.

"Isso é tão bom", ele me diz. "Tudo com você é apenas... _tão_ bom."

Eu estou me sentindo triunfante. Talvez até um pouco arrogante. Eu continuo a explorar até que estou segurando seu pênis, bombeando devagar, sentindo-o endurecer na minha mão. Ele me beija com força e nos leva um ou dois passos para trás, então se vira e senta-se no banco. Ele direciona os meus quadris e eu praticamente derreto em seu colo, seu corpo ainda liso do sabonete.

Nós nos beijamos febrilmente por um momento, minha mão ainda entre nós, ainda acariciando e apertando. Eu realmente gostaria que tivéssemos um preservativo maldito. Eu quero tanto me afundar nele que eu mal posso aguentar.

_Juro solenemente, enquanto nós dois vivermos, que eu nunca ficarei sem a posse de um preservativo novo._

_Amem._

Ele se mexe debaixo de mim, empurrando seus quadris para frente. Sua mão escorrega entre as minhas pernas e ele começa a me acariciar, seu polegar movendo pequenos círculos exatamente onde eu preciso, enquanto dois dedos deslizam para dentro de mim. Eu gemo e o beijo mais forte, bombeando seu pau mais rápido, tentando imaginar que é seu pênis dentro de mim e não seus dedos.

"Eu quero tanto ficar dentro de você", ele geme, espelhando os meus pensamentos. "Você se sente tão bem em torno de meus dedos. Tão quente e apertada."

Oh Deus.

Ele coloca a mão livre no meu cabelo, puxando suavemente para que a minha cabeça se incline para trás e meu pescoço e peito estejam expostos. Ele usa isso para sua vantagem, beijando e mordendo meu pescoço, minha clavícula, meu peito.

"Você pode imaginar como meu pau iria se sentir dentro de você?"

Oh, eu gosto de um médico falando sujo. Eu gosto _muito_.

"Você pode?" ele repete, dando ao meu cabelo um pequeno puxão. Eu posso sentir a pressão crescendo na minha barriga, ameaçando enviar-me através do precipício a qualquer momento.

"Foda-se. Sim", eu gemo. "Eu não posso _esperar_ para ter você dentro de mim."

Ele me puxa para ele e beija-me com força, a pressão é quase dolorosa. Sua mão deixa meu cabelo e tateia o meu peito em vez disso, e momentos depois, eu estou subindo, caindo por cima da borda com o nome dele deixando a minha boca repetidas vezes.

Edward coloca sua mão sobre a minha, guiando meus golpes, ajustando meu aperto. Ele demora um pouco mais, mas logo se junta a mim, com o rosto enterrado contra o meu pescoço enquanto goza contra o seu próprio estômago mais uma vez.

A água ficou fria, mas estamos ambos ofegantes e exaustos. É indiferente. Meu corpo está mole contra o dele, os meus braços em volta de seus ombros como descanso contra seu peito. Suas mãos passeiam para cima e para baixo pelas minhas costas.

"Você vai ficar comigo esta noite?" ele finalmente pede, recuando um pouco para avaliar a minha reação. Tenho certeza de que não é exatamente o que ele quer ver - meus olhos um pouco arregalados, meu ritmo cardíaco acelerando de novo como um milhão de pensamentos e 'e se' correm pela minha cabeça.

"Você não acha que é muito cedo?" Eu pergunto incerta.

"Eu não me importo se é muito cedo. Eu quero você na minha cama comigo."

Tudo está se movendo rápido. Em um minuto eu estou confessando meus verdadeiros sentimentos, no minuto seguinte estamos tendo uma festa do pijama.

Mas como isso pode ser errado quando parece tão _certo_?

"Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa", eu digo a ele.

"Você pode usar as minhas. Ou nada, se você quiser. Estou não me oponho a isso."

Ele sorri descaradamente e eu bato em seu braço. Apenas para fazer cena, realmente, porque dormir nua na cama de Edward realmente soa fabuloso. Mas eu não vou dizer isso a ele.

"Eu não tenho uma escova de dentes," Eu continuo e Edward finge um olhar derrotado.

"Ah, merda. Você está certa. Acho que você pode se secar e ir para casa, então." Ele tenta me empurrar para fora de seu colo, mas eu o puxo para perto novamente com uma carranca.

"Cale a boca. Você tem uma que eu possa usar?"

"Você pode usar a minha. A menos que você ache que eu tenho germes nojentos de médico."

"Sim, seus germes de médico _são_ muito nojentos. Eu poderia precisar de uma injeção de penicilina quando eu terminar. Espero que você tenha um bloco de receitas à mão."

"Bem, sorte para você, eu realmente mantenho alguns frascos de penicilina sob a pia para tal ocasião."

Ele envolve seus braços em mim de forma segura, me beijando novamente.

"Uau, isso é sorte", eu digo a ele, rindo. "Você compartilha a sua escova de dentes com frequência?"

"O tempo todo. Eu tenho pessoas fazendo fila na minha porta esperando para usá-la."

"E ninguém morreu até agora?"

Ele beija a minha bochecha e em seguida o canto da minha boca, e então os meus lábios, meus dedos se emaranharam em seus cabelos escuros e molhados, puxando-o para mais perto.

"Não Bella. Ninguém morreu."

Passamos mais alguns minutos assim, e, em seguida, a água _realmente_ fica fria e temos que correr para terminar o banho. Edward sai do chuveiro em primeiro lugar e me traz uma toalha grossa, envolvendo confortavelmente em meu corpo antes de me puxar para trás contra seu torso nu novamente. Eu estou tonta, absolutamente superada com a felicidade de poder tocá-lo do jeito que eu quero. De saber que ele está aqui comigo e não envolvendo a fulana nua de cabelos vermelhos em uma toalha no meu lugar.

Nós escovamos os dentes e ele me dá uma camiseta e um par de boxers para vestir. Ele me pergunta se eu quero assistir TV, mas eu não quero. Eu só quero me deitar com ele, sentir sua pele, ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. Ele sobe na cama depois de mim e pressiona seu peito contra as minhas costas, joelhos deslizando entre as minhas pernas enquanto envolve um braço em mim e me puxa para mais perto. Seu rosto se enterra em meu ombro, seu nariz no meu cabelo molhado.

O silêncio se estende por um momento, mas nenhum de nós adormece. Sua mão está sob a minha camiseta, seu polegar esfregando círculos suaves na minha barriga nua.

"Você denunciou o Dr. Byers?" ele finalmente pergunta. Eu gemo interiormente quando bem me lembro do tempo gasto escrevendo o relatório de duas páginas. Horas da minha vida que eu nunca terei de volta.

"Sim", eu respondo. "Kate praticamente me obrigou a escrever um relatório. Eu escrevi que eu me recuso a cuidar de qualquer um de seus pacientes a partir de agora e se ele tentar jogar alguma coisa, mesmo que _remotamente_ em minha direção novamente, eu irei processá-lo _e_ ao hospital. Kate fez um relatório também".

"Eu também", Edward completa. Eu fico um pouco surpresa ao ouvir isso.

"Você fez?"

"Claro. Ele agiu totalmente fora de linha."

"Você me pegou no corredor", eu recordo-lhe com um tom provocativo. "Naquele dia, eu tentei te chatear..."

"Você _conseguiu_ me irritar", ele interrompe. "Eu nunca tinha te visto antes, e a primeira coisa que você fez foi tentar me fazer parecer estúpido na frente de um paciente. É como se você estivesse em busca de sangue."

"É... me desculpe por isso. Mas, em minha defesa, eu acho que foi bom para você. Eu tinha que bater naquela enorme cabeça com uma estaca ou duas antes que o tamanho ficasse fora de controle."

"Você ainda acha que a minha cabeça é enorme?" Pergunta ele, fingindo estar ferido.

"Na verdade... o seu cabelo anda muito selvagem ultimamente", eu minto. Eu amo seu cabelo. "Meio que obscurece quão grande a sua cabeça realmente é. Você trocou o produto para cabelo?" Eu me aproximo para agarrar seus cabelos, que ainda estão molhados e nem um pouco selvagens. O rosto de Edward se contorce em indignação cômica enquanto pega a minha mão, imediatamente rolando para cima de mim e me esmagando assim como fez naquele dia no sofá.

"É mesmo?" Pergunta ele maliciosamente, propositadamente me esmagando com todo o seu peso. Ele seria o pior garoto gordo conhecido pela humanidade. Eu grito e luto debaixo dele. "Retire o que disse", ele exige.

Eu me recuso em primeiro lugar, rindo, mas isso só faz com que ele ataque a minha cintura com os dedos, me torturando.

"Tudo bem! Eu retiro o que disse! Eu retiro o que disse! Eu adoro o seu cabelo estúpido!"

Ele rola de cima de mim e eu me viro para ele, ainda ofegante pelo esforço enquanto me aconchego contra seu peito.

Alguns minutos passam em silêncio, e então eu digo: "Hei... Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você acha que nós iríamos gostar um do outro, se não tivéssemos sido enganados naquele encontro às cegas?"

Ele pensa sobre isso por um momento. "Eu não sei", ele finalmente responde. "Você acha que sim?"

"Eu também não sei" eu digo. "Mas eu estou muito feliz com a maneira que as coisas ficaram. O que fizemos hoje foi muito mais divertido do que odiar você."

Sorrindo, Edward me puxa para mais perto ainda e dá um rápido beijo nos meus lábios. E depois outro. Eu passo a minha mão sobre seu queixo, deixando as pontas dos meus dedos acariciarem sua barba curta por fazer, e então seus lábios macios sorriem.

Ele beija meus dedos. "Eu estou muito feliz também."

* * *

**_Estou ouvindo coros de 'até que enfim'? ;)_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Me mostre**

"Diga-me algo sobre você."

Meu garfo faz barulho no prato quando eu corto outro pedaço dos meus ovos mexidos. É a manhã seguinte e eu decidi preparar o café da manhã para nós, mas isso foi um feito difícil, considerando que Edward não tinha bacon e seu pão estava ficando mofado nas extremidades. Mas ele tinha uma caixa fechada de mistura para panquecas e meia dúzia de ovos, então eu fui capaz de fazer alguma coisa com os poucos ingredientes disponíveis.

"Eu quase nunca tenho tempo para cozinhar", ele me diz. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter me certificado de que essa mistura para panquecas não estava com a data de validade vencida."

Eu olhei para a caixa intrigada. "Panqueca vence?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia."

Acontece que _vence_, ou pelo menos fica melhor dentro da data de validade. Mas, felizmente, essa data não tinha expirado, então eu não tive problemas em fazer o nosso café da manhã improvisado com estes ingredientes.

Agora estamos sentados em sua bancada de café da manhã, em um banquinho e tão perto que nossas coxas nuas estão se tocando. Nós dois estamos usando suas boxers e uma camiseta. Edward faz uma pausa com o garfo a meio caminho de sua boca. "O que você quer saber?" O garfo conclui sua jornada e ele mastiga lentamente.

"Qual é o seu nome do meio?" Eu começo.

"Anthony."

"Oh sim. Eu acho que sabia disso", eu respondo timidamente, me lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. "Como você sabe?"

"É o nome que Emmett me deu antes do nosso encontro às cegas."

"Uau. Isso foi muito sorrateiro... Então ele não mentiu nem nada", ele brinca com a boca cheia de comida. Ele já está cavando em seu prato, preparando sua próxima garfada.

"O que ele te disse o meu nome?"

Ele me lança um olhar rápido, parecendo inseguro. "Hum... Isabella."

"_Isabella_?" Eu zombo rindo. "Foi por causa do seu grande ego? É por isso que você não se lembrava do meu nome?" Eu brinco.

"Você disse que seu nome era _Bella_", ele disse defensivamente.

Eu me dissolvo em um ataque de riso enquanto Edward me lança um olhar feio. O cenho franzido petulante que ele está ostentando é além de bonito.

"Qual é _seu_ nome do meio?" Ele exige.

"Marie", Eu sufoco entre risos.

"Marie..." Ele testa o nome, deixando-o rolar por sua língua. Em seguida, ele segue em frente. "Qual é a sua cidade favorita?"

"Oh, uh... honestamente?"

"É claro."

"Eu acho que aqui", eu digo. Eu sinto meu rosto aquecer, mas fico hesitante em dizer-lhe que as pessoas daqui são a razão pela qual eu gosto mais de Seattle. Emmett, Alice, Irina, Charlie... e, é claro, Edward. Edward, que tornou quase tudo mais agradável. Do trabalho ao baseball, banhos de chuveiro, noites fora...

Ele parece surpreso. "Aqui?"

"É uma cidade bonita", eu respondo, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você está certa. É", ele concorda com um sorriso.

"E você? Qual é a sua cidade favorita?"

"Eu gostava mais de Chicago por um longo tempo. Mas Seattle me ganhou também."

"É mesmo?"

Ele olha para mim, com seus olhos penetrantes. Ele não está apenas vendo o meu rosto, minha pele, meu sorriso. Ele vê mais profundo que isso. Ele _me vê_.

Ele sempre me vê.

"Sim", ele responde, estendendo a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Ele se inclina para frente e dá um beijo suave nos meus lábios, fazendo com que meus olhos se fechem. "Na verdade, eu gosto mais de Seattle a cada dia."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Minha manhã com Edward tinha sido uma coisa preciosa, e não algo a ser dado como certo. Tínhamos acordado pressionados um no outro, sua virilha na minha bunda, seu rosto no meu cabelo, seus braços estavam firmemente em torno de mim, e ele moveu seus quadris muito ligeiramente para criar um aconchegante e delicioso atrito.

Nosso banho havia sido essencialmente uma repetição da noite anterior. Eu vesti suas roupas de volta para o café da manhã, e depois assistimos TV e até que era hora de ele se arrumar para o trabalho. Por várias vezes eu pensei em sair para comprar algumas camisinhas, mas no final, eu acho que houve um entendimento mútuo de que nós não queríamos que a nossa primeira vez fosse uma experiência corrida antes de ele sair para o trabalho. Além disso, a ideia de sair para comprar preservativos meio que matava o humor.

No entanto, queríamos ter o nosso tempo. Queríamos _aproveitar_.

Quando era hora dele ir, eu coloquei minhas roupas do dia anterior e fui para o supermercado, onde eu me encontrei em algum tipo de refúgio dos preservativos. _Com nervuras para o seu prazer?_ Sim, por favor, isso soa fantástico. _Prazer torcido?_ Não tenho certeza do que isso significa, mas por que não? _Gelo e Fogo?_ Puta merda! As pessoas querem seriamente que as suas _partes_ sintam como se estivessem pegando fogo? O simples pensamento evoca algumas imagens de pesadelo de usar _Icy Hot_ para lubrificação ou algo assim, e a minha _colega_ se encolhe de medo ali mesmo no corredor do supermercado.

Que diabos aconteceu com os preservativos simples e lisos, afinal?

Falando nisso, eu preciso ligar para Alice e perguntar sobre um bom Ginecologista. Então podemos simplesmente esquecer todo esse negócio de preservativos e virilhas pegando fogo.

"Hey, Bella", ela diz assim que atende o telefone. "O que houve? Você e Em meio que decolaram ontem."

A senhora do caixa está me chamando. Ela é mais velha, com cabelo grisalho e olhos julgadores. Eu, pelo menos tenho a decência de corar como enfio o meu grande estoque de preservativos em suas mãos.

"Sim, sinto muito por isso", eu murmuro ao telefone. "Nós não estávamos realmente a fim de socializar após o jogo."

"Sim, ele estava muito ranzinza", ela observa. "É porque a Doutora Hale pegou sua bola, não é?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas sabendo o que sei agora, faz muito sentido. "Eu não sei. Acho que poderia ser." Eu não estou realmente certa do que Alice sabe sobre a "situação" de Emmett com a Doutora Hale, e eu não quero trair a sua confiança. Acredite ou não, eu devo muito a ele agora.

"Típico. Ele sempre foi um mau perdedor."

Eu pago os meus preservativos, e, em seguida, pego a sacola e saio do supermercado. "Eu acho."

"Então o que você está fazendo?"

"Nada", eu minto. "Comprando alguns mantimentos."

"Isso é legal. Eu estou esperando Jasper." Sua voz assume um tom distante, sonhador, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Vocês vão sair?"

"Talvez. Quer dizer... _espero que_ não", ela responde, com a voz agora persistente, a fala arrastada e sugestiva. Eu sorrio enquanto desbloqueio o meu carro e jogo a minha bolsa na parte de trás. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que estava à espera de Edward. Eu acho que de uma maneira eu estou, mas _dane-se_, ele apenas começou a trabalhar. Ele está salvando vidas e sendo sexy, enquanto eu estou aqui, sozinha, com as minhas roupas sujas de baseball e um estoque variado de preservativos.

Tenho certeza de que esta é a primeira vez que eu _queria_ ter que ir para o trabalho.

"Na verdade eu precisava de lhe perguntar algo, hum... com o seu _ficar_ ", eu digo a ela enquanto entro no meu carro.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quem é o seu Ginecologista?"

"Doutora Cullen", ela responde prontamente.

"A mãe de Edward?"

"Não, Edward", ela responde com sarcasmo. "Sim, a mãe dele. Quem mais?"

Eu fico um pouco horrorizada com a admissão. "Você não se sente estranha deixando a _mãe_ dele examinar os seus _bens_?" Eu pergunto incrédula.

"Não. Por que eu me sentiria?" Ela faz uma pausa, e depois: "Bella Swan você dormiu com Edward?"

"Não!" Eu digo rapidamente olhando em volta do estacionamento. Alice bufa do outro lado da linha e eu posso dizer que ela não está comprando a minha resposta.

"Você é um mentirosa terrível. Se você não está dormindo com ele, então por que você se preocuparia com sua mãe ver os seus bens? Ela é médica, Bella. Uma _médica de bens_. Ela já viu _muitos_ _bens_."

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete que não vai dizer nada?"

"Sim, é claro."

"Eu estou falando sério, Alice. Você não pode sequer dizer a Jasper."

"Bella, eu lhe asseguro, Jasper não está interessado na sua vida sexual." Eu posso imaginá-la revirando os olhos, mas eu não acredito por um segundo que ela não irá ter algum tipo de festa bancando a _gossip girl_ com Jasper depois de fazer... o que ela está planejando para esta tremo e tento não pensar nisso.

"Certo. Bem você parece interessada o suficiente pelos dois", eu indico.

"Malditamente certa. Agora derrame."

Eu suspiro e em seguida, digo a ela - em termos vagos - que Edward e eu concordamos em sermos exclusivos, mas que ainda não tivemos relações sexuais devido ao nosso 'problema'. Alice solta um suspiro alto, e em seguida, começa a jorrar sobre alternativas de controle de natalidade adequado, tais como "tirar antes" e a pílula do dia seguinte. Eu digo que ela deveria ter vergonha, porque ela é uma enfermeira e deveria saber que o método de tirar antes nem sempre funciona, ao que ela me chama de puritana por já não ter um fornecimento de preservativos na minha bolsa.

E sobre as DSTs? Bem de acordo com Alice, os médicos não têm doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Porque eles são médicos, então por que teriam?

_Certo._

E desde quando as mulheres carregam preservativos em sua bolsa, afinal? Eu sempre pensei que era responsabilidade do homem manter um em sua carteira. Eu acho que isso é o que cinco anos de uma vida sexual ruim faz com você.

No final, ela finalmente me dá o nome de um médico que eu possa ir. "O nome dele é Dr. Cooper", ela me diz. "Ele trabalha no mesmo consultório que a Doutora Cullen. Eu ouvi dizer que ele é muito bom, também."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"Você sabe, se você deixar a mãe dele ser a sua médica, ela poderia fazer o parto de todos os seus bebês."

"O que há com você e os bebês? Cristo, nós estamos juntos apenas por umas doze horas. Nós ainda nem fizemos sexo."

"Estou apenas _dizendo_, Bella", ela diz, indignada. "Na sala de parto geralmente só permitem duas pessoas com você. Dessa forma, a mãe dele não irá contar como uma das pessoas."

"Eu não estou preocupada com isso agora. Agora, tudo o que eu quero é uma embalagem de pílulas pequenas e mágicas para que eu possa foder o seu filho sempre que me apetecer, sem bebês. Certo?"

Alice suspirou em derrota. "Tudo bem, é a sua sala de parto."

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Posso tirar uma foto sua?"

Mike está encostado na parede, com a perna direita dobrada para trás e apoiada nos tijolos. Ele olha para mim, franzindo a testa por um segundo, e depois seus lábios se voltam para cima em um sorriso sabido.

"Por que? Você quer transportar esta beleza onde quer que vá?" Ele usa a mão que segura o cigarro para indicar a si mesmo, correndo para baixo por seu corpo. Um rastro de fumaça cinza segue seus movimentos.

Eu torço meu nariz. "Não, eu só acho meio engraçado o fato de você estar fumando na frente de um sinal de não fumar."

Ele franze a testa novamente antes de olhar para trás, em seguida, rapidamente dá outra tragada no cigarro antes de jogá-lo no chão e esmagá-lo com o pé. "Então, não, você não pode tirar uma foto minha", ele bufa defensivamente. Uma mudança drástica de seu humor de apenas alguns segundos antes. "A última coisa que eu preciso é você correndo por aí com provas incriminatórias em seu bolso."

E a última coisa que os nossos pacientes com doenças pulmonares crônicas precisam é ele voltando para dentro cheirando a fuligem de Marlboro Lights. Mas eu não digo isso, quando me lembro do que um pneumologista havia dito a um paciente no último lugar onde eu havia trabalhado. A paciente estava com falta de ar, e ele entrou para vê-la. "Eu sinto que eu não posso pegar a minha respiração", ela disse a ele. "Bem", ele respondeu calmamente: "Isso é o que acontece quando você fuma um maço por dia durante cinquenta anos e arruína seus pulmões." A paciente tinha apenas balançado a cabeça com pesar e concordado.

Eu reviro os olhos. Eu não estou com vontade de entrar em uma briga sobre a saúde de Mike.

"Eu só estava brincando, Mike. Nossa." Eu agarro a maçaneta da porta, prestes a entrar e começar meu dia de trabalho, quando a sua voz me impede.

"Então... você e o Dr. Cullen, heim?"

Eu faço uma pausa e me viro para encará-lo de novo, franzindo a testa. "O que tem eu e o Dr. Cullen?"

"Vocês estão juntos agora?"

Já se passaram três dias desde a minha noite com Edward, e eu ainda não pude vê-lo novamente. Ele acabou tendo um longo dia e ficou no trabalho até quase duas horas da manhã na noite anterior. Ele me ligou antes de eu ir dormir e conversamos brevemente, mas não foi o suficiente.

Eu sinto falta dele terrivelmente. Pela primeira vez, eu estou em êxtase sobre vir para o trabalho. E aqui está Mike, tentando arruinar o meu dia, antes mesmo de começar. Eu nem sei o que dizer a ele sobre nós, porque nós não falamos sobre se vamos ou não manter isso em segredo no trabalho. Uma parte de mim pensa que a nossa relação de trabalho deve ser estritamente profissional, enquanto a outra parte de mim quer cantar o nosso novo status a partir dos telhados.

Mas eu não canto, nem mesmo cantarolo. Ainda não.

"Por que você pergunta?" Eu mantenho a minha voz cética, curiosa. Gostaria de saber se Alice disse a alguém o que eu disse a ela.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Você só está em cima dele. O tempo todo. Eu sempre vejo vocês juntos, quero dizer. Isso é legal, eu entendo. Ele é um médico, e que garota não quer um médico, certo?" Sua voz é um pouco amarga. Ciumenta.

Eu tento não ficar irritada, mas eu falho facilmente. "Eu não sei o que você está falando, Mike. Você mal me conhece, por isso é tipo de merda você assumir que eu namoro com alguém por causa de seu status."

Ele morde o canto do lábio por um momento, seus olhos perfurando os meus. "Sim, você está certa", ele finalmente diz. Ele parece bem castigado, o que me surpreende. Ele suspira e passa a mão pelo seu cabelo cor de areia. "Não é da minha conta de qualquer maneira. E eu entendo - quer dizer, ele é um médico, certo? Toda garota quer um médico." O tom ciumento está de volta.

Embora eu sempre desconfiei que Mike meio que gostava de mim, eu nunca percebi que ele nutria sentimentos tão amargos por Edward. No entanto, isso não muda nada. E não como se Mike algum dia tenha tomado a iniciativa de me convidar para sair. Não que isso tivesse feito diferença.

"Bem, posso assegurar-lhe que se eu _estivesse_ saindo com Ed... Dr. Cullen, não seria porque ele é médico", eu digo. Pelo contrário, é uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu não queria namorar com ele. Os olhos de Mike se estreitam ligeiramente com o meu quase uso do primeiro nome de Edward, mas ele não diz mais nada enquanto eu lido com a porta e me permito entrar. "Eu tenho que ir, Mike. Eu provavelmente já estou atrasada."

Ele acena com a cabeça uma vez, mas sua voz ainda está mal-humorada. "Até mais."

Até o momento em que eu chego ao meu andar, eu estou quatro minutos atrasada. Não importa, pois, às duas horas da tarde Edward estará aqui, e se eu tiver sorte, teremos pelo menos cinco minutos de sobra para ver um ao outro.

É meio difícil acreditar que o meu dia inteiro, de repente, começou a girar em torno destes possíveis cinco minutos.

Ele não aparece até quase quatro horas, sem jaleco, seu cabelo em uma confusão perfeita. Seus braços tonificados parecem deliciosos em seus scrubs azul marinho, e sua bunda parece que foi esculpida a partir do deus grego da perfeição, quem quer que ele seja. Não é que eu estivesse olhando para ele ou qualquer coisa. Ele sorri quando me vê e eu tento não parecer muito animada.

"Hey," eu digo, forçando um tom casual. O posto de enfermagem está lotado, o telefone está tocando, e tudo o que eu quero são cinco minutos.

"Heyi", ele responde, com um sorriso cada vez maior.

Jessica está atendendo a uma ligação em outra linha. "Alguém atende!" ela grita para todo mundo, e eu solto um gemido antes de pegar o receptor. É alguém querendo falar com outra enfermeira que não está por perto, e depois que eu ligo para a enfermeira e descubro que seu telefone está desligado, eu passo os próximos cinco minutos a chamando pelo interfone e orando que ela responda rapidamente. Ela não responde, é claro. Os deuses da sedução estão contra mim hoje. Não que eu tenha tempo para realmente seduzir Edward ou qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu tenha pelo menos dez camisinhas na minha bolsa, mas ainda é uma boa fantasia para se entreter. Eu tenho grandes esperanças de pelo menos ganhar um pequeno beijo antes que ele parta.

Ele vai ver um paciente, enquanto eu estou rastreando a minha colega de trabalho, e, em seguida, outro paciente me chama para solicitar medicação para dor. Eu medico o paciente antes de ser chamada para fazer outra coisa, e, eventualmente, eu vejo Edward desaparecendo dentro da sala de ditados. Eu o sigo lá dentro assim que sou capaz e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Ele está sentado em frente ao computador com um prontuário aberto na frente dele, o telefone de seu ouvido enquanto ele dita para o receptor.

Ele olha para mim assim que eu entro, reconhecendo a minha presença. Há um pequeno banco com rodinhas debaixo da mesa, e eu o pego e me sento atrás dele, um pouco à sua esquerda.

"Leucócitos – 16,2

Hemoglobina – 8,9

Hematócritos – 27,2

Potássio – 3,9"

Ele é simplesmente delicioso demais para resistir. Avançando, eu levemente passo os dedos na barra da sua camisa de uniforme com meus dedos, hesitando apenas um breve momento antes de deslizá-los sob o tecido e encontrar a pele lisa e macia de sua parte inferior das costas.

Ele para abruptamente e em seguida rapidamente limpa a garganta e começa a falar novamente.

"Ela, uhh... ainda tem crepitações ínfimas em seu lobo inferior direito, ainda tem algum edema em suas extremidades inferiores..."

Eu arrasto as minhas unhas em sua pele, para cima, acariciando sua espinha. Sua camisa sobe enquanto eu viajo para o norte e tenho uma vista gloriosa de sua pele clara e impecável.

Sua voz está falhando novamente. "Umm... ela tem..." Ele limpa a garganta mais uma vez e passa a mão pelo cabelo. "Ainda se queixa de tosse. Ainda recebendo Levaquin 500mg IV diariamente, ainda com pneumonia, repetirá a radiografia de tórax na parte da manhã..."

Agora eu arrasto as minhas unhas de volta, apenas arranhando a superfície de sua pele. Ele se vira de repente e agarra a minha mão, seus olhos estão escuros e aquecidos enquanto ele a aperta com força e apoia no colo.

Ele rapidamente se atrapalha com o resto de seu ditado, então bate o telefone e se vira para mim.

"_Você_", ele começa com um tom acusador,"Será a minha morte." Ele agarra meus quadris e me puxa para mais perto, meu banquinho rolando ruidosamente pelo chão de vinil, antes de se inclinar para frente e capturar os meus lábios com os dele. Eu só permaneço surpresa por um momento, e então estou respondendo ansiosamente, a minha língua rapidamente entrando em sua boca enquanto minhas mãos agarram seus ombros e depois se infiltram em seu cabelo. Ele geme antes de abruptamente se afastar.

"Sem chance de essa fechadura ter uma chave, não é?" Ele pergunta, com um sorriso tenso, olhando por cima do meu ombro para a porta fechada.

"Não, mas você tem que colocar um código para entrar, de modo que isso deve nos dar pelo menos um segundo ou dois de aviso, se alguém estiver tentando entrar."

"Isso funciona para mim." Seus lábios estão nos meus novamente, mas a nossa gloriosa reunião é muito breve porque ouvimos o barulho inconfundível de alguém pressionando os botões no teclado. Nós rapidamente nos afastamos um do outro e ele se vira para o prontuário na frente dele enquanto eu - bem, me sento lá desejando ter pensado em trazer minhas anotações ou algo assim comigo. Eu rapidamente empurro o meu banquinho longe dele assim que a porta é aberta. Jessica entra com um sonoro bufo, seus olhos azuis gelados estão em nós imediatamente.

"Hey, Edward", ela o cumprimenta toda alegre. Seu rosto é um contraste gritante com sua voz. Lábios torcidos, os olhos cerrados, ela me ignora completamente e vai para o armário em frente à porta, pegar uma pilha de papéis envoltos em filme plástico.

Eu evito o rosto dela, com medo que ela veja os meus lábios vermelhos, uma mecha de cabelo rebelde, o desejo extremo nos meus olhos - um milhão de coisas diferentes que poderiam me entregar. Edward nem sequer se vira enquanto calmamente limpa a garganta e diz: "Hey, Jessica." Ele folHeya o prontuário e finge estar compenetrado no trabalho.

"Bella", ela diz, "O paciente do 412 me ligou e disse que precisa ser limpo."

"Onde está a técnica?" Eu pergunto imediatamente suspeita. Ela encolhe os ombros como quem não se importa e sai da sala.

"No intervalo, eu acho."

A porta se fecha atrás dela. Eu tento não fazer uma careta, embora eu tenha plena consciência do que ela está fazendo. Minha indiferença deve não transparecer, pois imediatamente a mão de Edward está em meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele.

"Hey", ele murmura. "O que há de errado?"

Eu suavizo imediatamente ao seu toque. "Nada."

"Será que ela sabe sobre nós?" ele pergunta com cautela.

"Não. Quero dizer, eu não contei a ela. Você contou a alguém?"

"Ninguém que trabalha aqui."

"Eu contei a Alice", eu confesso. "Mas eu a fiz jurar não contar a ninguém. Eu não sabia se você não queria que ninguém soubesse..."

"Eu não me importo se as pessoas souberem", ele me informa. "Você se importa?"

"Não, eu não me importo."

"Bom. Eu meio que gosto das pessoas saberem..." Ele brinca com uma mecha do meu cabelo, e eu derreto.

"Eu sinto sua falta", eu murmuro. Ele se inclina para mim e beija meus lábios suavemente e em seguida o meu queixo.

"Eu sinto falta de você também."

"Você vai vir quando sair do trabalho?"

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas em questão. "Será tarde."

"Eu não me importo. Eu sinto a sua falta", eu repito e a minha voz soa suplicante.

Outro beijo, desta vez no meu queixo... e então no meu pescoço. Cada um mais promissor do que o último.

"Então eu estarei lá."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Um dos pacientes de Alice entra em um código azul e tem uma parada cardíaca minutos antes da mudança de turno. É quando as coisas mais horríveis imagináveis sempre acontecem.

Ela declara atendimento rápido imediatamente, mas o paciente se deteriora e perde o pulso antes que todo mundo chegue. Alice paira sobre ele com seu pequeno corpo, jogando todo o seu peso nas compressões torácicas, enquanto Kate e eu entramos o carrinho de emergência no quarto. Nós deslizamos encostamos perto da cama enquanto Mike fornece respirações manuais com uma bolsa de respiração. As almofadas de desfibrilação são colocadas no peito e costas do paciente, e Edward está lá segundos depois de receber uma atualização apressada de Alice.

"Sua pressão arterial começou a cair e eu lhe dei solução salina 500, mas então ele começou a ofegar agonal e eu não consegui encontrar o pulso..."

Edward dá instruções, tomando conta da situação. Epinefrina e Atrofina são administradas e então, Edward entuba o paciente. Aro consola a esposa desolada no corredor. A cena é caótica, com muitas pessoas lotando uma sala muito pequena.

O paciente é finalmente trazido de volta e sua frequência cardíaca fica em quarenta por minuto, e ele é mandado imediatamente para a unidade de cuidados intensivos. Eu ajudo a empurrar a cama, Alice e Kate ao meu lado, enquanto Edward continua manualmente a ventilação através do tubo endotraqueal.

Edward e eu fazemos contato com os olhos, mas nada mais.

Estritamente profissional.

Evidentemente, eu tinha ficado preocupada com nós dois trabalhando juntos. Seria estranho? Difícil? Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas. Naqueles poucos e precários momentos, com a vida de outro homem na linha, o nosso novo estado não me veio à mente. Ele era apenas mais um médico e eu era apenas mais uma enfermeira, ambos trabalhando em conjunto para impedir um homem de morrer.

As enfermeiras da UTI estão esperando por nós quando chegamos. Alice começa a relatar o acontecido enquanto elas ligam o paciente a um monitor cardíaco e ventilador. Eu as ajudo em silêncio, ouvindo a conversa.

"Foi feito recente a dosagem de açúcar no sangue?" A enfermeira da UTI pergunta a Alice.

"Não..." A voz de Alice falha. "Eu não tive tempo. Mas eu o verifiquei esta tarde seus exames de laboratório e estava tudo estável. Ele não é diabético", ela afirma.

"Bem, é parte do protocolo verificar durante o colapso", a enfermeira exclama rudemente. Como se o protocolo fosse tudo o que importa. Não a vida daquele homem. Apenas o protocolo.

Eu tenho toda a intenção de ficar quieta. Pensando em minha vida. Mas quando Alice tenta dizer alguma coisa e a enfermeira bruscamente a corta, as palavras escapam da minha boca sem permissão. "Cristo, não há nenhuma razão para ser rude. Ela estava preocupada com outras coisas, como sua _respiração_, por isso, se você quer um maldito teste de açúcar no sangue, então faça agora."

Vários olhos se voltam para mim, os de Edward incluídos. Alice está mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso. A enfermeira da UTI parece furiosa.

"Oh, eu sinto muito. É este paciente é _seu_? " Ela pergunta bruscamente.

"Eu trato cada paciente como se fosse meu enquanto estou trabalhando", eu respondo com minha voz insultantemente doce. Eu normalmente não ajo de modo condescendente, mas algumas coisas só realmente irritam os nervos. Grosseria desnecessária incluída. Nós somos colegas de trabalho, e não subordinados dela. Eu posso até aguentar as grosserias dos médicos, mas não dela.

Ela franze a testa e volta sua atenção para o paciente, ignorando-me, e eu tenho que esconder um sorriso de satisfação.

Eu termino e espero por Alice no posto de enfermagem da UTI. Edward está de pé próximo ao balcão, escrevendo no prontuário do paciente, à espera do médico regular do paciente que foi chamado. Eu lhe dou espaço, enquanto ele está trabalhando, pensando que isso é o que uma enfermeira normal faria quando um médico normal está ocupado.

Mas ele finalmente fecha o prontuário e entrega a secretária antes de se aproximar de mim. Ele se inclina para perto e diz: "Você nunca hesita em colocar ninguém no lugar, não é?"

Por um momento eu fico preocupada, com medo que ele esteja com raiva. Eu começo a me repreender, desejando que eu tivesse apenas mantido minha boca fechada. Parece que eu me meto em problemas ou me faço de boba mais frequentemente do que não. Mas eu olho para ele e descubro um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, seus olhos dançando em alegria.

Qualquer preocupação evapora. Talvez eu devesse ter vergonha do meu comportamento – por ter descido o nível com aquela enfermeira - mas de repente eu estou muito aliviada para me importar.

"Não faria mal deixar as pessoas a lutarem suas próprias batalhas, você sabe?" Ele continua. "Ouvi dizer que constrói o caráter."

Eu mordo meu lábio, sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

"Bella!" Alice de repente aparece por trás de mim, interrompendo-nos. "Oh meu Deus, eu te amo. Isso foi clássico. Você é definitivamente a minha amiga tagarela favorita agora. Emmett ficaria muito orgulhoso." Ela faz uma pausa para olhar para Edward e estreita os olhos com desconfiança, já me afastando. "Não, não. Fique longe dela, _Dr. Cullen_. Temos muito trabalho a fazer se quisermos ir para casa ainda hoje."

Eu não luto quando ela me arrasta para fora do posto de enfermagem. Finalizar o meu trabalho, ir para casa, e ver Edward soa como o melhor plano que eu tive nos últimos anos. Eu ofereço um aceno patético antes de ser puxada para fora da vista, e ele está sorrindo enquanto me vê tropeçar para longe dele.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu me sento no sofá assistindo TV para que eu possa ficar acordada. Edward ligou trinta minutos antes, para me avisar que tinha mais alguns pacientes para ver antes que ele pudesse sair, mas ele prometeu que ainda viria. Eu passei um bocado de tempo pensando sobre ele durante a emergência - sobre quão sexy ele estava quando assumiu o comando - e que ajudou a passar o tempo.

Mas eu devo ter dormido, porque a próxima coisa que eu sei é que há um corpo rígido pressionando contra o meu, me prendendo contra o encosto do sofá. Eu gemo e me mexo contra ele, tentando libertar meu braço preso. Ele murmura baixinho e dá doces beijos no meu rosto enquanto sua mão afasta o meu cabelo do rosto.

Eu finalmente suspiro e descanso contra ele.

"Que horas são?" Eu pergunto grogue. Eu enterro o meu nariz em seu pescoço e inspiro profundamente, ignorando o forte cheiro de hospital que ainda permanece na sua pele.

"Quase meia-noite", ele responde em voz baixa. Ele ainda está acariciando o meu cabelo, e eu corro minha mão em suas costas, colocando-a sob a cueca e agarrando seu traseiro nu pelo qual eu posso ou não ter uma ligeira obsessão.

"Nós podemos ir para a minha cama", eu ofereço, lutando contra um bocejo.

"Mmm." Seus olhos estão fechados, seus movimentos se tornando pesados. Ele não faz nenhum esforço para aceitar a minha oferta e, por um momento eu acho que ele já está dormindo.

"Edward?" Eu sussurro.

Suas sobrancelhas se erguem ligeiramente em seu sono. "Hmm?"

"Vamos para a cama. Isso pode parecer confortável agora, mas confie em mim, este é um sofá usado. Isso não será bom para você."

"Não, mas você será boa para mim." Seus braços se apertam em torno de mim, me puxando para mais perto.

"Eu estou falando sério Edward", eu digo, balançando contra ele. "Vamos para a cama. São apenas alguns passos pelo corredor..." Minha voz soa sedutora e Edward de repente rola mais em cima de mim, prendendo-me contra as almofadas. Eu deixo escapar uma rajada de ar contra seu cabelo com o movimento brusco. Seu corpo é duro e quente, o ar úmido e só eu estou percebendo agora o tamborilar da chuva contra as janelas e ele está vestindo apenas a cueca e uma camiseta.

Delicioso.

Ele me beija suavemente e em seguida, novamente, e novamente, aplicando um pouco mais de força a cada vez. Sua voz é rouca, quando ele fala. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu não tenho ideia", eu respondo com sinceridade. O que estava mesmo? Ele literalmente me beija até perder os sentidos, e o sono é a coisa mais distante da minha mente.

Encorajado, ele se move para o meu pescoço, mordiscando suavemente a minha pele enquanto suas mãos rastejam debaixo da minha blusa. Meu corpo inteiro entra em erupção, a minha pele fica arrepiada e eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-o com força contra mim.

Ele beija meus lábios uma última vez e se afasta. De repente de pé, ele me oferece sua mão. "Você vem?" ele pergunta.

Eu o deixo me puxar para ficar de pé e nós caminhamos até o meu quarto, ainda se beijando, ainda se tocando, nossas ações menos frenética, mas tão intencionais quanto na outra noite. Na minha cama, ele molda as minhas costas contra seu peito, sua virilha contra a minha bunda, e seus lábios no encontro do meu pescoço e ombro. Ele puxa a gola da minha blusa para baixo, concedendo-lhe uma área maior para saborear e explorar.

Eu torço meu pescoço, e assim que meus lábios estão em sua visão, ele os reclama. Eu pressiono meu corpo contra o dele e estendo o braço, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo sedoso. Meus lábios nunca se afastam dos dele enquanto eu me torço em seus braços, e ele aperta mais os braços em torno de mim, puxando-me com força contra o peito.

"Você... isso é tão bom", ele sussurra, passando as mãos sobre o meu corpo. "Eu pensei em você o dia todo. Eu queria ficar sozinho com você novamente e ter você só para mim."

Suas palavras causam um frio bem-vindo na minha espinha. Eu pego sua mão, guiando-a até o ápice entre as minhas coxas. "Agora você me tem", eu digo, e seus dedos deslizam debaixo do meu pijama e entre as minhas dobras encharcadas. Ele me acaricia lentamente e eu lamento, a minha necessidade por este homem superando até mesmo a minha necessidade básica para respirar.

"Você gosta disso?" Pergunta ele, como se os sons embaraçosos que eu estou produzindo não fossem confirmação suficiente. Eu mordo meu lábio e assinto, então ansiosamente começo a empurrar sua boxer por seus quadris. Ele rola em cima de mim de novo antes de me ajudar a removê-las, permitindo que sua ereção salte livre, e eu imediatamente envolvo a minha mão em torno de seu eixo e o acaricio lentamente.

Seu rosto está no meu pescoço. "Tão bom", ele murmura contra a minha pele, e eu cantarolo de acordo antes de puxar sua camiseta, arrastando- a contra as costas dele. Ele a puxa e joga de lado, então agarra os meus shorts, lentamente, arrastando pelas minhas coxas. Eu ergo os quadris de modo que eles possam ser removidos e a peça de vestuário é descartada no chão, a blusa segue pouco tempo depois.

O corpo firme de Edward cobre o meu, seus lábios estão no meu pescoço. Ele pega meu queixo com a mão e vira o meu rosto, expondo mais da minha pele, mais para ele beijar e morder levemente. Eu corro minhas mãos sobre seu peito e ombros, depois desço por seu corpo até a bunda. A chuva aumentou e agora escorre contra a janela, enquanto a luz da lua brilha através do vidro encharcado e cria faixas retorcidas em todo a pele suave de Edward. Eu nunca o vi mais bonito.

Seus lábios se arrastam pelo meu peito, onde ele pega um mamilo em sua boca. Eu suspiro e pressiono-me contra ele, enquanto meus dedos agarram seu cabelo. A mesma atenção é dada para o outro seio, e, em seguida, seus lábios estão nos meus novamente, de forma firme e apaixonada.

Eu balanço um braço ao meu lado, tateando às cegas ao longo do meu criado mudo até encontrar a gaveta e abrir. Edward não para de me beijar tempo suficiente para ver realmente o que estou fazendo, mas eu não estou reclamando. Sua mão está entre as minhas coxas novamente, me acariciando, um dedo deslizando pela minha entrada, e eu tenho que me esforçar para não gritar.

Eu finalmente sinto o pacote, e o pego da gaveta. Infelizmente, ele ainda está ligado a vários outros pacotes de alumínio que vieram na minha mega caixa de preservativos, então eu puxo uma longa tira de dez ou mais preservativos todos conectados. Eu esbarro na cara de Edward com eles acidentalmente, mas ele está preocupado com outras coisas e mal recua.

Eu considero me desculpar por bater nele com os preservativos, mas seus dedos ainda estão fazendo coisas deliciosas com as minhas entranhas... e então ele os puxa para fora com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu vejo que alguém está preparada", ele diz timidamente. Ele toma os preservativos da minha mão e arranca um pacote, jogando o resto no chão.

"_Alguém_ tem que estar preparado", eu respondo quase ofegante de desejo neste momento. Ele está se movendo devagar demais - Eu vou entrar em combustão, se eu não o tiver dentro de mim em breve. "Na verdade, você poderia aprender uma coisa ou..." Sua boca é pressionada firmemente contra a minha me silenciando, enquanto seus dedos encontram o meu clitóris novamente. Ele faz pequenos círculos sensuais com o polegar, fazendo com que meus quadris saltem para fora da cama. Eu lamento contra sua boca e puxo seu cabelo com uma mão, a outra está firmemente agarrada a seu pescoço.

"Deus, Bella" ele geme. "Você tem alguma ideia do que você faz comigo?"

"Mostre-me", eu ofego.

Ele rasga a embalagem na mão e desliza o preservativo, e eu não consigo evitar estender o braço para frente e esfregar a minha mão sobre a borracha fina cobrindo seu pênis. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes, e Edward geme, puxando minha mão e fixando com segurança acima da minha cabeça.

Ele acaba com os meus protestos com um beijo e se alinha na minha entrada com sua mão livre. Eu abro minhas pernas, ansiosa para senti-lo. Ele empurra apenas a ponta para dentro antes de beijar o meu rosto, a outra mão se arrastando pelo meu braço e meu cabelo.

"É isso que você quer?" ele pergunta, me incitando. Felizmente para ele, eu estou muito bem convencida que este é o tipo de agonia que se tem antes de exterminar sua frustração sexual. Eu não estou longe de implorar agora.

"Porra, sim, Edward. _Por_ _favor_."

Eu devo soar adequadamente patética, porque ele empurra para dentro de mim, de repente e me estende por todos os lados. Eu agarro seus ombros e inspiro bruscamente com a sensação súbita.

Fodidamente _fantástico_.

Ele se acalma dentro de mim por um segundo e eu abro ainda mais as minhas pernas, querendo tomar cada delicioso centímetro dele.

Ele move os quadris lentamente. "Isso é bom?" ele pergunta baixinho.

"Sim", eu suspiro. Com cada impulso, ele puxa um pouco mais, empurrando para dentro de mim com um pouco mais de vigor. Eu dobro as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e jogo a cabeça para trás.

"Sim?"

"Porra sim."

"Deus, você é fodidamente incrível." Eu adoro quando ele fala palavrão. Eu envolvo meus dedos através de seu cabelo enquanto ele agarra a minha bunda, puxando os meus quadris para cima e empurrando-se mais para dentro. "Eu pensei nisso hoje", ele ofega no meu ombro. "Em te foder na sala de ditado."

_Oh, doce Jesus._

Um raio rasga o céu, iluminando o meu quarto por breves segundos. O estrondo forte de um trovão se segue. Edward pega meu queixo entre os dedos e beija-me com força, seus quadris ainda empurrando contra mim em um ritmo constante e quente.

Por que não estamos fazendo isso há muito tempo? Isto é muito melhor do que o _Monarch_. E se eu não tivesse comprado tantas camisinhas malditas provavelmente seria mais barato também.

Minhas mãos se agarram em seus cabelos, depois descem pelas costas, sentindo os músculos firmes sob a pele lisa. Eu as espalho sobre a bunda dele, apertando e ajudando a orientar seus quadris contra mim. Eu beijo e mordo seu pescoço levemente, e Edward retorna o favor com as mãos percorrendo meus seios e quadris.

Este... _desejo_... que eu sinto por Edward não é como o que eu sentia com Alec. É mais forte e mais intenso. Uma corrida quase irresistível de emoções inundando através de mim enquanto ele sussurra o quanto ele sentiu a minha falta no meu ouvido.

Eu posso dizer quando ele está chegando perto, porque ele para de empurrar e enterra o rosto no meu pescoço, respirando pesadamente. Ele provavelmente está pensando sobre a avó ou fazendo uma contagem regressiva, o quaisquer que sejam as coisas malucas que os homens fazem para durar mais tempo. Eu acaricio a cabeça dele com a minha mão, alisando o cabelo úmido e em seguida, a coloco entre nós, acariciando o meu clitóris enquanto ele começa empurrar para dentro de mim novamente.

Ele pode dizer quando eu estou chegando perto, também, porque eu ergo os meus quadris para encontrar os dele, ofegando com dificuldade. Ele senta-se sobre os joelhos, de repente, me puxando para cima com ele. Eu monto seu colo e afundo nele de novo e de novo, usando os ombros dele como apoio. Uma de suas mãos está na minha bunda, ajudando a guiar os meus movimentos. Sua outra mão rola meu mamilo entre seus dedos enquanto sua boca chupa e beija o meu outro seio. Em seguida, ele desliza a mão para onde estamos unidos, esfregando meu clitóris, e eu sou trazida para a beira de novo.

Ele me beija apaixonadamente enquanto eu gozo, e então ele está me seguindo apenas momentos depois, seus braços rodeando a minha cintura e me segurando firmemente a ele enquanto seus quadris se elevam, empurrando contra mim algumas vezes mais.

Descansamos um contra o outro por um momento, enquanto recuperamos o fôlego. Meus dedos se infiltram por seu cabelo molhado de novo, e então ele me deita novamente, me abaixando na cama e me cobrindo com seu corpo. Nós nos beijamos por vários momentos antes de ele puxar para fora e se livrar do preservativo.

Ele me reencontra na cama e me puxa contra seu peito, beijando meu rosto de novo e de novo. Eu rio quando seus lábios encontram os meus, tranquila enquanto o nosso beijo se aprofunda e se intensifica.

Eu estarei tão cansada amanhã, mas o sono parece ser uma coisa tão insignificante agora. Eu ficaria sem ele todas as noites só para sentir seus lábios nos meus. Mesmo por um beijo que dure cinco segundos.

"Você é fodidamente incrível Bella", ele sussurra no meu pescoço, e eu sinto-me cair um pouco mais. Cada beijo, cada palavra. Cada toque.

Só espero que ele sempre esteja aqui para me pegar.

* * *

Referências:

**Leucócitos**\- glóbulos brancos presentes no sangue. Um nível alto indica que há uma infecção em algum lugar.

**Potássio** \- Um valor muito alto ou muito baixo pode matá-lo, mas geralmente só um problema se você tiver problemas nos rins.

**Hemoglobina** – basicamente é a responsável pelo transporte do oxigênio no sangue.

**Hematócrito** Taxa de ferro no sangue.

**Edema** \- inchaço em particular que você pode pressionar com o dedo em uma superfície óssea (ou seja, o tornozelo do paciente) e deixa uma impressão em sua pele

**Crepitações no lobo** \- este está se referindo aos sons da respiração do paciente. Seus pulmões têm diferentes lobos e umidade ou infecção podem criar um som "crocante" quando respiram, porém ele só pode ser ouvido através de um estetoscópio.

**Levaquin -** um antibiótico

**Ofegar de forma agonal** \- respiração anormal, geralmente apenas 2 ou 3 respirações por minuto (em comparação com o normal, que é de 12 a 20), geralmente ofegante e pesada. Pode acontecer depois que o coração de um doente para de bater, e normalmente leva à morte, a menos que algo seja feito rapidamente.

**Bolsa de respiração**\- um saco de plástico com uma máscara conectada. A máscara é colocada sobre a boca e nariz do paciente e a bolsa é bombeada para fornecer oxigênio. Ela faz o papel da respiração boca a boca.

**Epinefrina e atrofina** \- drogas que aumentam a frequência cardíaca

**Almofadas de desfibrilação** \- são duas almofadas de grande porte que são colocados no peito e costas do paciente, geralmente durante um código azul (risco de morte). Elas regulam o ritmo cardíaco do paciente, e podem ser utilizadas para dar choques no paciente se for indicado. No entanto, o paciente tem que estar em um ritmo cardíaco específico ou então o choque não faria nenhum bem.

**N/T:** Como eu nunca ouvi falar da tal 'Sala de ditado' fui pesquisar e olha o que eu encontrei: As salas de ditado surgiram com a implantação de um sistema nos hospitais como forma de diminuir a utilização de formulários de papel. Um software permite que as informações do paciente sejam armazenadas em áudio (daí a sala de ditado) e os exames de imagem (tomografias, radiografias, etc) são armazenados em forma de fotos e vídeos. O sistema também facilita a troca de informações entre hospitais e médicos diferentes tratando do mesmo paciente.

* * *

_Quando eu descobri a **mybluesky** nunca me passou pela cabeça que vocês gostariam mais de **Doctor's Orders** que de **A Betting Man.** Eu estou verdadeiramente surpresa como DO está agradando mais. Achei que o Edward trambiqueiro faria mais sucesso... me enganei. Mas tudo bem, as duas são ótimas, não são? Muito obrigada pelo carinho mais uma vez! _

_Beijo,_

_Nai._


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - As Coisas Definitivamente Só Pioram**

Edward está trabalhando muito, infelizmente, e é sempre em um turno estranho que acaba muito tarde. Meu único consolo é que ele me disse que terá seis dias seguidos de folga na próxima semana. Serão seis dias repletos de delícias - entre fogo e gelo, e eu literalmente não posso esperar.

Eu o vejo no hospital ocasionalmente. Um dia, eu tive que ir até o pronto-socorro, e acontece que ele passa muito mais tempo lá do que na minha ala. O dever chama, eu suponho. Mas o irritante é como todas as enfermeiras descaradamente flertam com ele lá.

"Dr. Cullen, eu tenho tudo o que você precisa para o acesso venoso central", uma jovem enfermeira diz para ele. Uma simples declaração, sem dúvida, mas a voz dela é muito malditamente sugestiva para o meu gosto. "Apenas deixe-me saber quando você estiver pronto." Ela morde o lábio e sorri antes de se afastar dele.

_Oh, eu vou vomitar._

Eu não digo nada a ele sobre as sem vergonha, pelo menos não enquanto estamos trabalhando, porque, em sua defesa, ele realmente não flerta de volta, e eu fui a única que aqueceu sua cama na noite passada. Ele também me trouxe café da sala dos médicos quando chegou aqui, então como eu posso ficar chateada? Duas enfermeiras olharam para mim quando ele me deu o café, mas eu fiz questão de ignorá-las. Eu não me importo que Emmett e Alice saibam sobre nós, não que eu não goste de esfregar meu novo relacionamento na cara de Jessica - na verdade é muito divertido, mas eu realmente não gosto de discutir minha vida pessoal com completos estranhos. Edward parece sentir-se da mesma maneira. Enquanto falamos, às vezes paqueramos um com o outro, muitas vezes, nós somos simplesmente dois profissionais no trabalho. Não há sessões de sexo em fúria em uma maca nos fundos da sala de emergência, apesar das minhas frequentes e inapropriadas fantasias.

Não, nós guardamos isso para a sala de plantão.

Em uma noite extraordinariamente lenta, depois da mudança de turno, eu topo com Edward no corredor quando eu estou me preparando para sair. Ele ainda está escalado para trabalhar por mais algumas horas, e apesar das linhas abatidas e cansadas sob seus olhos, ele ainda parece satisfeito por ter me pego.

"Você vai para casa?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, eu provavelmente vou parar e pegar algo para comer primeiro. Você, uh... quer que eu traga alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto esperançosa. Eu me tornei patética, uma perdedora absoluta, que não pode parar de pensar em um cara, que quer que ele queira que eu lhe traga comida para que eu possa vê-lo por mais cinco minutos inteiros.

"Não, obrigado, eu provavelmente vou comer algo no refeitório", ele diz com desdém. Uma enfermeira passa por nós, mas não nos dá qualquer atenção. Ele fica quieto até que ela passa, e em seguida, ele se inclina para perto e sussurra. "Você... você se importaria de, hum, ficar por mais alguns minutos?"

Eu fico intrigada e pateticamente esperançosa, é claro. "Não, por quê?"

"Você vai ver. Apenas siga-me."

Tomamos o elevador até o oitavo andar, e em seguida saímos e tomamos as escadas. Quando estamos sozinhos na escada, eu digo: "Será que os médicos mais elegantes têm algum tipo de esconderijo secreto aqui em cima?"

"Algo parecido com isso", ele responde, sorrindo. Chegamos ao andar superior - o andar que não está disponível através do elevador - e eis que surge outra porta com um sistema de abertura com crachá estúpido para manter nós enfermeiros carentes de fora. Mas eu não sou ciumenta, nem nada.

Quando chegamos à porta, Edward se vira e me beija logo ali na escada. Esta foi provavelmente uma má ideia, porque eu sinto falta dele e já tinha adormecido quando ele chegou em casa na noite passada. Envolvendo a minha mão ao redor de seu pescoço, eu me agarro a ele, devolvendo o carinho ansiosamente. Ele se afasta antes que eu possa rasgar todas as suas roupas, mas ele me beija mais duas vezes, com as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto, e eu posso dizer que ele não quer parar também.

Ele se vira apenas o suficiente para pegar seu crachá e em seguida empurra a porta e me permite entrar, com a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas.

Eu caminho em linha reta entro em algum tipo de apartamento. Bem, não é tecnicamente um apartamento. É tudo uma sala gigante, e há dois beliches fechados por cortinas, dando um total de quatro lugares para dormir, e ambos estão alinhados de um lado da parede. Há uma área de estar com um sofá e uma TV de tamanho decente na parede à minha esquerda. À minha direita há uma pequena cozinha com geladeira, pia, microondas, cafeteira e máquina de lavar louça, e na extrema esquerda há uma porta fechada que eu presumo ser o banheiro.

É algo que eu nunca teria imaginado que existia no último andar do hospital.

Eu quero perguntar a Edward para que diabos esse lugar é, ou pelo menos tirar sarro dele pela cafeteira simples que eles têm aqui em cima, mas os seus lábios estão nos meus antes que eu possa formar as palavras. Eu sou empurrada para trás até que eu bato a porta fechada, seus beijos quentes... carregados e _oh_ tão deliciosos.

"Eu senti sua falta, porra", ele respira contra mim, com as mãos espalhando fogo pelo meu corpo. Eu aprendi a esperar coisas boas sempre que o Dr. Cullen está com a boca suja. Minha bolsa é jogada no chão e esquecida.

"Eu senti sua falta também", eu ofego em sua boca. "Será que alguém vai vir até aqui?" Eu desço a minha mão até suas calças enquanto pergunto, passando os dedos em torno de seu eixo já endurecido. Eu fantasiei com ele vestindo seus _scrubs_ muitas vezes, e o pensamento disso se tornando realidade agora me emociona.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Não, ninguém geralmente vem aqui, exceto hospitalistas, e eu sou o único aqui agora."

Isso significa apenas que temos que nos apressar, antes que ele seja chamado. O pensamento de saber que podemos ser interrompidos a qualquer momento, na verdade, faz com que seja um pouco mais emocionante.

Eu pego o estetoscópio que está pendurado de cada lado do pescoço e uso para trazê-lo para mim, nossos lábios se chocam. Ele me pega e me leva até um dos beliches, agachando-se para me colocar na cama de baixo. Eu chuto meus sapatos e me arrasto para trás, levantando meus quadris para tirar as minhas calças do uniforme no caminho. Edward as puxa fora e depois a minha calcinha, o estetoscópio, e então, finalmente, ele empurra suas próprias calças para baixo apenas o suficiente para seu pau saltar livre. Ele acaricia minha entrada com dois de seus longos dedos, garantindo que estou pronta.

"Espere!" Eu exclamo. "Precisamos de um preservativo."

"Porra!" Ele rapidamente puxa as calças para cima e olha para a cozinha, e eu não posso evitar de me perguntar no que diabos ele está pensando. Será que eles mantém um estoque secreto de preservativos na gaveta de talheres? Seria este o quarto secreto de sexo dos médicos, e Emmett teve relações sexuais bem onde eu estou sentada? Deveríamos ter amarrado um meia na maçaneta da porta?

Quando ele começa a ir nessa direção, eu digo: "Não! Minha bolsa!"

É isso mesmo - Bella Swan está agora sempre preparada.

Ele pega um preservativo na minha bolsa, que está do outro lado da sala no chão, e eu olho descaradamente para a protuberância em suas calças o tempo todo. Se os pacientes doentes tivessem _esta_ vista... Imagino que ficariam doentes constantemente. Pelo menos, eu ficaria.

Ele me chama a atenção e sorri.

"Vê algo que gosta, Bella?" Voltando para o beliche, ele abaixa o seu corpo sobre o meu, pegando meus lábios em mais um beijo ardente. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno de suas costas e puxo a fim de que nossos corpos permaneçam juntos, deleitando-me com a dureza de seu pênis pressionado contra o meu estômago. Ele se afasta apenas o suficiente para puxar as calças para baixo e colocar o preservativo, e então ele me cobre de novo, seus lábios no meu pescoço enquanto ele empurra dentro de mim.

"Deus, você... é tão bom", ele geme.

"Bom pra caramba", eu respiro de acordo.

"Eu não posso esperar para ter você só para mim na próxima semana. Sempre que eu quiser você, durante todo o dia."

_Cristo_, eu não sei se irei sobreviver até lá. Palavras não podem descrever adequadamente a sensação de alívio que sinto quando estamos conectados. Como aliviar uma dor ruim, ou procurar o dia inteiro por algo precioso e, em seguida, encontrar novamente. Ele morde meu ombro levemente enquanto puxa e empurra de volta para dentro de mim, então, novamente, e novamente, seus gemidos de prazer são abafados contra a minha pele. Eu torço os dedos pelo cabelo dele, a outra mão em sua bunda, minhas pernas enroladas firmemente em torno de sua cintura. Gememos no mesmo ritmo quando ele muda meu corpo e desliza para dentro ainda mais profundo.

A sala de plantão é oficialmente o meu lugar favorito no hospital.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu estou andando no centro com Alice quando vejo o Sr. Lowery junto a um carrinho de cachorro quente.

Eu não o tenho visto desde que ele teve alta, o que significa que ele está fora do hospital por um tempo. Mas eu tenho certeza que cachorro quente não é apropriado para a sua dieta. Eu estou ainda mais certa de que ele já está ciente disto.

Alice está balançando a sacola de compras ao seu lado enquanto fala. Eu a cutuco no meio da frase e digo: "Não é o Sr. Lowery?"

Ela segue a minha linha de visão e seus olhos se iluminam. "É! _Sr. Lowery_!" ela grita.

Quase todos os pares de olhos a uma curta distância passam a olhar para nós, inclusive os do Sr. Lowery. Ele sorri e acena para nós. Não é até chegarmos mais perto que eu noto uma pequena menina agarrando-se a suas calças, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com a intensidade de seu aperto. Ela é pequena e pálida, com cabelo ruivo encaracolado e tímidos olhos verdes claro.

"Hei, meninas!" Sr. Lowery nos cumprimenta. "O que vocês duas estão fazendo hoje? Ficando longe de problemas?"

Alice ignora e se agacha na frente da menina, sorrindo amplamente. "Quem é esta o Sr. Lowery? Oh meu Deus, ela é adorável!"

"Esta é a minha neta, Carla! Ela está passeando com o velho vovô hoje."

"Hey Carla. Eu sou Alice." Alice tenta convencê-la a conversar, mas Carla se encolhe timidamente atrás das pernas do Sr. Lowery. Sr. Lowery se vira para mim.

"Então, como você está, Bella?"

"Eu estou bem. Como tem passado? Você vai comer um cachorro quente?" Eu pergunto maliciosamente.

Ele me olha suspeitosamente, conhecendo o meu jogo. "Não, não. Você sabe que eu não estou autorizado a comer essas coisas! É para Carla."

Eu apenas sorrio sabendo que ele foi pego.

"Como está Edward?" ele continua. Ele é o próximo na fila, e pede rapidamente. Apenas um cachorro quente simples para Carla.

"Agora, o que te faz pensar que eu sei como Edward está?" Eu pergunto com a minha voz de bronca. Alice revira os olhos de sua posição perto do chão.

"Por favor, Bella", ela comenta. "É tão ruim que até os seus pacientes podem ver."

"É claro que eu vi", diz o Sr. Lowery enquanto pega o seu cachorro quente recém-adquirido. Ele desembrulha e entrega para Carla, que o agarra avidamente. "Então eu estava certo ou eu estava certo?" Seus olhos estão praticamente brilhando.

"Você estava certo", Alice se mete de novo antes que eu possa responder. "Esses dois não conseguem manter suas mãos longe um do outro."

"Alice!" Eu lamento.

"O quê? É verdade."

"Bem o que eu pensava", diz Lowery. "Então, como ele está? Ele já está pensando em abrir sua própria clínica?"

"Não que eu saiba."

"Bem, você é uma menina bonita, Bella. Tenho certeza que você pode convencê-lo."

Eu rio. "Eu vou fazer o meu melhor."

"Bom. Eu serei o seu primeiro paciente, quando isso acontecer. Basta pensar - você pode trabalhar para ele e ser sua enfermeira!"

"Eu ouvi dizer que não é bom namorar o chefe."

"Sim, mas só pense todos os benefícios que você terá", ele diz com um piscar de olhos, e os olhos de Alice encontram os meus, enquanto nós duas lutamos para segurar uma risada.

Carla começa a puxar as calças dele, e ele devagar e desajeitadamente se agacha ao seu nível para que ela possa sussurrar em seu ouvido. Quando ela termina, ele fica de pé novamente e diz: "Ela tem que usar o toalete. Se as senhoras me dão licença, eu vou perguntar ao bom dono de um restaurante do outro lado da rua, se ele se importaria. Foi bom ver vocês duas!"

"Você também. Se cuide", Alice e eu respondemos.

Nós os observamos enquanto eles se afastam, nós duas ainda sorrindo, e então lentamente nos viramos e continuamos a fazer o nosso caminho pela rua.

**XxxxXxxxX**

O escritório do ginecologista é a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi.

É mesmo incrível do lado de fora - elegante e polido, perfeitamente ajardinado e tem até estacionamento. As flores dos arbustos são brancas e combinam perfeitamente com o exterior cor de prata. As portas de vidro são imaculadamente limpas. Quando eu entro, a primeira coisa que vejo é uma cachoeira elegante que ocupa uma parede inteira da sala de espera. Ela acalma e alivia, e todos os pacientes que estão esperando têm copinhos de algo fumegante em suas mãos e eles parecem _felizes_.

Eu estou um pouco hipnotizada, para dizer o mínimo. O consultório do meu ginecologista na Flórida não era nada parecido com isso. Era monótono, com pálidas paredes bege que precisavam ser repintadas e não ofereciam nenhum calor. Estas paredes são decoradas com videiras e flores, elaboradamente feitas com um olhar atento de um artista talentoso.

Eu me sinto à vontade, como se eu estivesse indo para spa chique e não me preparando para ter a minha colega esticada, aberta e examinada. A menina atrás do balcão sorri agradavelmente quando eu me aproximo.

"Com quem é a sua consulta?" ela pergunta profissionalmente.

"Hum, Dr. Cooper. Eu sou Bella Swan."

"Oh." Uma pequena carranca se forma em seu rosto quando ela clica algo em seu computador. Então ela diz: "Tentamos ligar para você hoje de manhã, mas não obtivemos uma resposta, por isso, deixamos uma mensagem. Dr. Cooper teve uma emergência familiar e teve que sair de repente. Ele não voltará pelo resto do dia."

"Oh." Meu rosto cai. Onde está o meu telefone? Eu começo a cavar na minha bolsa, mas há tanta porcaria lá que eu nunca vou encontrá-lo sem retirar metade de seu conteúdo, e isso realmente não parece o tipo de lugar para expor os cinquenta mil recibos velhos e embalagens de chiclete da minha bolsa.

Droga, sem controle de natalidade hoje. A notícia é triste, quase o suficiente para me fazer chorar.

A menina parece simpática. "Por que você não se senta e começa a preencher os formulários, Senhorita Swan. Vou ver o que podemos fazer por você, já que você está aqui. Gostaria de um café ou chá quente? Temos chá verde, de camomila, ou Earl Grey."

Eu olho para ela, piscando estupidamente. "Chá quente?"

"Sim, senhora. Temos também varas de mel, se você gostar dele um pouco de doce."

_Puta merda!_

Eu estou em uma espécie de universo alternativo? Eu não conheço a mãe de Edward, mas tenho certeza que ela poderia tentar me matar enquanto eu durmo e eu ainda a amaria. Este consultório está realizando a outra metade dos sonhos da minha _colega_, a primeira era conhecer o pau de Edward, é claro.

"Umm... café?" Eu respondo.

"Creme e açúcar?"

"Sim, por favor."

"Temos de baunilha francesa, avelã, e simples."

Eu devo controlar a minha emoção...

"Baunilha francesa."

"Ótimo. Sente-se e eu vou pedir para lhe trazerem uma xícara."

Sim, eu definitivamente morri e fui para o céu ginecológico. Caro Senhor doce. Eu pego os formulários e procuro um assento, não me importando nem um pouco por o Dr. Cooper não estar aqui. Eu começo a preencher toda a papelada e uma mulher diferente me traz uma xícara fumegante semelhante a que todo mundo está segurando. Não surpreendentemente, o café é delicioso.

Eu não acho que já estive tão ansiosa em ir ao médico - e certamente não no ginecologista. Mas um milagre pode ocorrer hoje. Este lugar poderia mudar isso.

Eu devolvo os meus formulários quando termino de preenchê-los. A secretária os pega e diz: "Doutora Masen ficou com alguns dos pacientes do Dr. Cooper para ele hoje. Ela disse que poderia encaixar mais um se você não se importar em consultar com ela."

"Doutora Masen?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade. Enquanto não é Doutora Cullen eu devo estar segura.

"Ah, sim. Ela é uma das melhores de Seattle, então você não tem nada para se preocupar. Ela é muito boa no que faz."

"Ok, eu acho que seria ótimo."

"Ótimo, eu vou deixá-la saber que você está aqui. Ela realmente não estava aceitando novos pacientes no momento, então você pode ser muito sortuda." Ela pisca, colocando-me completamente à vontade. "Você gostaria de um pouco mais de café?"

"Isso seria maravilhoso, muito obrigada."

A espera é surpreendentemente curta quando comparada a outros consultórios médicos, para não mencionar completamente agradável graças ao meu delicioso café e a cachoeira hipnotizante. Uma enfermeira me chama e toma o meu peso e sinais vitais, e, em seguida, me leva para a sala de exame. Em vez de me despir e me envolver em papel áspero, eles têm lençóis de seda que parecem celestes contra a minha pele. As paredes da sala de exame são pintadas em um tom rosado com velas - velas! - em uma prateleira perto do vestiário, e o teto é pintado em um padrão elaborado, como um pôr do sol. Algo para olhar enquanto estamos deitadas de costas com nossas pernas abertas, eu suponho. Há uma tigela de balas de chocolate em um aparador próximo à cabeceira da mesa de exame e um alto-falante no canto do teto que está tocando música suave com sons de água corrente, combinando com sons produzidos pela cachoeira na sala de espera.

Eu posso apenas cagar um tijolo antes de isso acabar. Eu poderia viver aqui. Na verdade, este lugar é melhor do que o spa que eu finalmente cedi e fui com a minha mãe na Flórida. O que minha mãe delirou. _Oh olhe Bella, eles lhe dão água com gás!_

Água? Pfffttt.

Há uma batida na porta e, em seguida, uma esbelta e elegante médica entra. Ela é atraente, com cabelos escuros e pele clara, a boca cheia de dentes brancos e brilhantes que iluminam todo o rosto dela quando sorri. Ela também está sem pressa e aparentemente feliz em me ver.

Ela estende a mão para apertar a minha. "Oi, Bella. Eu sou a Doutora Masen, como você está?"

"Estou ótima, obrigada", eu agradavelmente respondo. Isto pode acabar melhor do que eu pensava. Eu me pergunto por que Alice não a recomendou em vez do Dr. Cooper. Então eu me lembro da secretária me dizendo que ela não estava aceitando novos pacientes e achei que deve ser por isso.

"Eu sinto muito que você não recebeu o seu telefonema esta manhã. Eu não quero que você esteja incomodada quando vier nos ver", Doutora Masen continua. Ela puxa um banquinho e abre os meus formulários.

"Não, está tudo bem", eu digo, acenando com a mão com desdém.

"Você está aqui apenas para o exame anual?"

"Sim. Bem, isso e porque eu quero começar o controle de natalidade."

"Essa será sua primeira vez no controle de natalidade?"

"Não, eu apenas parei cerca de dois meses ou mais atrás. Acabei de me mudar para cá, então eu não tive muito tempo para resolver o assunto."

"Você teve relações sexuais desprotegidas desde então?"

"Não senhora."

"Você está atualmente sexualmente ativa?"

"Sim."

"Você tem mais de um parceiro?"

"Não."

"Quando foi a última vez que você fez sexo?"

"Umm... há dois dias", eu respondo, lembrando-me da noite que fui para a casa de Edward logo após o trabalho. Ele trabalhava no turno da manhã, então saiu poucas horas antes de mim. Tínhamos planejado sair para jantar, mas um inocente beijo dado em saudação tinha evoluído rapidamente para mais, e acabamos fazendo sexo ali mesmo na mesa da cozinha. E então, novamente no seu chuveiro.

Sim, comer é subestimado de qualquer maneira.

"Alguma vez você já teve um teste de Papanicolau com resultado anormal?" Doutora Masen continua.

"Não."

"Quando foi o seu último exame?"

"Cerca de um ano atrás."

"Que tipo de controle de natalidade você usava?"

"Pílulas."

Ela me pergunta se eu as tomava adequadamente, e depois me informa sobre as alternativas à pílula que eles oferecem, como o anel vaginal e a injeção. Quando isso é resolvido, ela me pede para deitar em cima da mesa, enquanto ela se prepara para o exame. Ela acende e gira uma luz mais brilhante para que ela possa ver e me instrui a colocar meus pés nos estribos.

Assim como eu suspeitava, o pôr do sol no teto é muito reconfortante.

Ela diz: "Tudo bem, você vai sentir um pouco de pressão", e, em seguida, começa o exame. Ela fica quieta por alguns segundos, enquanto trabalha, e então começa a falar novamente.

"Então, você e o cara que você está saindo... é sério?"

Estranhamente, a questão é completamente conversa fiada. Como algo que eu iria conversar com uma amiga.

"É... bem, é tudo ainda meio que novo", eu confesso.

"Você gosta dele, então?"

"Sim, eu gosto muito dele", eu jorro pateticamente.

Eu posso praticamente ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Será que você o conheceu depois de se mudar para cá? Ou ele veio com você?"

"Não, eu o conheci aqui."

"Deve ser emocionante", ela diz. "Meu marido e eu estamos juntos há mais de trinta anos. Mas eu ainda me lembro como me senti quando começamos a namorar."

"Você tem sorte de ter um casamento tão duradouro."

"Sim, eu tenho. Como é o seu homem especial?"

"Oh, bem, ele é... ele é muito inteligente, doce, engraçado. Encantador. Ele é muito paciente e compreensivo. Ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi." Eu quase digo que ele é médico, mas penso melhor. Eu não queria que parecesse que estou saindo com alguém por causa de sua profissão. Mike me fez repensar a forma como a nossa relação pode parecer para os outros.

"Soa meio que perfeito", ela observa feliz. "Onde você trabalha, Bella?"

"No Harborview. Eu sou enfermeira."

"Oh, sério?" O interesse em sua voz é palpável. "É onde meu marido trabalha, na verdade, o meu filho, também."

Algo começa a clicar na minha mente. Algo não está certo, e a minha ansiedade já está começando a aparecer. Eu tento olhar para ela, _realmente_ olhar para ela, para ver se posso encontrar vestígios de Edward em suas feições, mas ela está obscurecida pelo lençol.

"Sério?" Eu forço a minha voz para permanecer casual. "Isso é legal. Eles são médicos também?"

"Sim, ambos são. Tenho certeza que você já conheceu o meu filho, Edward Cullen. Ele é um hospitalista lá, então se você não o encontrou ainda, tenho certeza que irá eventualmente. Que andar você trabalha?"

_Cristo_. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Alice disse que seu nome era Doutora Cullen. Ela se apresentou como Doutora Masen. Jesus Cristo todo-poderoso, o que está acontecendo?

Eu respiro fundo, tentando ouvir a água escorrendo no CD. Não vai me ajudar em nada ter um ataque de pânico enquanto ela está olhando para a minha _colega_. Eu preciso me acalmar. Respirações profundas. Lugar feliz. Olhe para o pôr do sol pintado e vá para o seu lugar feliz, Bella.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Doutora Masen pergunta de repente. "Eu não estou machucando você, estou?"

"Não, não, eu estou bem. Eu umm... Eu trabalho no quarto andar", eu resmungo. "Temos um pouco de tudo. Muitos dos pacientes em diálise."

"Você conhece Edward, então? Dr. Cullen? Meu marido é um cirurgião, então eu duvido que você o veja tanto quanto iria ver Edward."

"Eu já ouvi falar dele. Seu marido, quero dizer", eu digo a ela. "Ele ocasionalmente faz fístulas. Mas o Dr. Richards parece fazer a maioria delas. É um hospital grande, apesar de tudo. E sim, eu uh... Eu conheço o seu filho. Dr. Cullen", eu divago sem jeito.

Querido Deus. Eu nem sei como eu ainda estou falando. Como eu não desmaiei de suprimir esse impulso irresistível de hiperventilar.

"Sim, é um grande hospital", ela concorda. "Eu sinto que eles exploram o pobre Edward até a morte às vezes. Eu gostaria que ele tirasse um tempo para si mesmo, talvez tentar encontrar sua garota perfeita", ela diz com inveja. "Ele sempre foi especial sobre quem ele namora, e então ele sente toda a pressão de seu pai."

De repente eu me sinto como se eu estivesse espionando Edward de alguma forma. Como se eu não devesse estar ouvindo isso. Sem saber o que dizer, eu simplesmente permaneço em silêncio, e Doutora Masen escolhe esse momento para puxar o espéculo para fora. O alívio depois de ter a vagina desconfortavelmente esticada é grande.

"Ok, bem, eu acho que está tudo feito", ela diz, alegremente. "Tudo parece estar bem. Devemos ter os resultados dos seus exames de laboratório dentro de uma semana, e iremos chamá-la se alguma coisa estiver anormal. Basta lembrar que nenhuma notícia é uma boa notícia."

"Obrigada", eu digo com um suspiro. Quase no fim. Quais são as chances de que ela não se lembre de mim quando formos formalmente apresentadas? E pensando nisso, será que Edward sequer pretende me apresentar a ela? Nós estamos juntos apenas por cerca de uma semana. É oficial, mas as coisas ainda são muito novas para ter certeza de quão sério nós vamos ser. Digamos que a perseguição era metade da diversão, e agora ele esteja cansando de mim. É um pensamento deprimente, com certeza, porque é completamente o oposto de mim, cada beijo, cada toque, cada vez que ele me faz rir ou sorrir, eu fico mais e mais ligada.

"Vou deixar que você se vista e estarei de volta em poucos minutos, tudo bem?"

Eu me visto rapidamente depois que ela sai. Ela volta momentos depois com uma receita para as minhas pílulas e o papel que eu devo levar para a secretária quando eu sair. Depois de me apontar a direção certa, ela diz adeus e nos separamos.

Ela foi boa. Perfeita, realmente. Em circunstâncias normais, eu mataria para ela ser a minha médica. Mas estas estão longe de serem circunstâncias normais, e se eu tiver sorte eu vou acordar e perceber que toda esta consulta foi um sonho. Ou talvez o mais amigável e mais extravagante pesadelo que eu já tive. O café realmente _era_ bom demais para ser verdade.

Eu me sinto um pouco melhor quando estou no balcão com a secretária. Está quase no fim.

E então eu ouço a voz dele. Lisa, aveludada, confusa. A voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Bella?"

Sim, as coisas definitivamente apenas pioraram.

Eu olho para cima para encontrá-lo na porta de um consultório. _O consultório dela_. E então Doutora Masen está de volta, de pé no corredor, enquanto olha de um lado a outro entre nós dois. Seu rosto se ilumina com um sorriso brilhante.

"Edward!" ela jorra. "Eu achei que você iria chegar um pouco mais tarde. Que engraçado, porque nós estávamos falando sobre você. Você conhece Bella? Ela trabalha no Harborview e me disse que conhece você do trabalho."

Os olhos de Edward encaram os meus. Tenho certeza de que o meu rosto é uma máscara cuidadosamente composta de terror puro. Mas em minha defesa, eu tento realmente parecer que não estou enlouquecendo.

"Sim, eu conheço Bella", ele finalmente diz, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Agora que a surpresa está desvanecendo, ele praticamente só parece confuso. Eu não posso culpar o homem, porque eu estive presente durante todo o calvário e ainda não posso dar sentido a essa bagunça.

"Ok, bom. Acho que as apresentações não são necessárias então. Edward, você realmente deve tirar mais tempo fora do trabalho. Bella só está aqui há pouco tempo e já está apaixonada pelo seu próprio Sr. Perfeito. Você está aqui há ... o quê? Vinte anos?" Ela o castiga. Agora que eu estou olhando para eles, lado a lado, eu posso ver as semelhanças sutis. Eles compartilham o mesmo nariz reto, o mesmo cabelo escuro, embora o da Doutora Masen esteja manchado de cinza. Seu rosto em forma de coração tem a forma mais delicada e leve e sua pele afiada com as linhas finas de idade.

Edward se mexe desconfortavelmente. Ok, isso pode estar ficando um pouco fora de mão. Eu provavelmente deveria dizer alguma coisa.

"Do que você está falando?" ele pergunta sem rodeios, franzindo a testa.

"Eu estou falando de netos, Edward!" ela o repreende, batendo seu braço. "Eu não estou ficando mais jovem, você sabe." Ela parece ter esquecido tudo sobre eu estar aqui. Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus novamente, e eu simplesmente dou de ombros impotente e balbucio um "sinto muito".

Se eu fosse astuta, eu poderia ser capaz de rastejar para fora da porta, correr como quem corre do diabo, e nunca olhar para trás.

Edward ergue uma sobrancelha como se sentisse o meu plano. Eu estou começando a transpirar eu estou ficando tão ansiosa, mas a Doutora Masen continua a conversa, completamente alheia.

"Então, sobre sexta-feira, Edward... Eu sei que você ama o cheesecake que eu sempre faço, mas eu achei uma nova receita de chiffon de limão que é absolutamente _pecaminosa_. Eu estava pensando em fazer isso para a sobremesa. O que você acha?"

Edward olha para mim novamente. Eu estou congelada em algum tipo de pânico, sem saber como fazer para me desculpar e ainda me sinto desconfortável como o inferno, aqui ouvindo sua mãe falar sobre netos e chiffon de limão. Sem mencionar que apenas quinze minutos atrás eu estava falando sobre o quão incrível é seu filho _e_ revelei que sou sexualmente ativa.

Me. Mate. Agora.

"Eu não sei", diz Edward distraidamente, seus olhos nos meus novamente. "Você gosta de chiffon de limão, Bella?"

Doutora Masen olha para mim, franzindo a testa ligeiramente em confusão. Ela provavelmente pensa que ele está apenas em busca de outra opinião e ela não quer ser rude, salientando que _eu_ não irei comer a sobremesa pecaminosa, por isso a minha opinião não importa. E por que _é que_ a minha opinião importaria? Ele não me convidou para conhecer seus pais.

Caramba, ele está planejando me convidar para conhecer seus pais?

"Eu, uh..." minha voz sai tensa, então eu rapidamente limpo a minha garganta. "Ouvi dizer que é delicioso."

Não é exatamente o que ele perguntou, mas eu estou apenas grata por ainda não ter desmaiado. Isso coloca um sorriso brilhante no rosto da Doutora Masen de qualquer maneira.

"Se você tivesse me dito que estaria aqui, eu teria trazido o almoço", Edward continua. "Eu estava vindo para ter um lanche rápido com a minha mãe."

Eu olho para trás e vejo sacos de viagem na mesa da Doutora Masen.

"Não seja ridículo", eu digo muito rapidamente. Eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita por ele não me ter trazido o almoço, porque isso só iria prolongar a minha estadia. "Eu realmente preciso ir. Dia agitado, muitas coisas para fazer. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Doutora Masen."

Doutora Masen acena para mim. "Você também, Bella. Vejo você na sua próxima consulta. Boa sorte com o seu cara especial."

Ok, isso provavelmente soou meio estranho para Edward, mas não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu ficar para explicar.

Eu estou a cinco passos da saída, quando a sua voz me impede.

"Espere, Bella. Espere... o que diabos está acontecendo, exatamente?"

"Olha a língua Edward!" Doutora Masen o repreende. Eu fico ali congelada, provavelmente parecida com um cervo travado diante de faróis. Edward olha entre nós duas.

"E então?" ele pergunta.

"Então o quê?" Doutora Masen repete, obviamente confusa.

Ele se vira para mim. "Posso falar com você lá fora?"

"Sim", eu rapidamente concordo. Virando-me para a Doutora Masen uma última vez, eu digo: "Mais uma vez, foi bom te conhecer", e desapareço pela porta tão rápido quanto eu posso sem deixá-la desconfiada.

Eu rapidamente caminho para o meu carro com meu coração disparado. Edward me para no meio do caminho, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Bella", ele diz, exasperado. "O que está acontecendo?"

Eu me viro para encará-lo com meus olhos arregalados e um pouco frenéticos. "Eu não sei!" Eu exclamo. "Em um minuto _Doutora Masen_ está fazendo o meu exame e no minuto seguinte ela é a sua maldita mãe! Que diabos, Edward? Alice disse que seu nome era Doutora Cullen. Por que vocês dois não têm o mesmo sobrenome?"

"Ela é Doutora Masen-Cullen", ele responde, e eu finalmente começo a compreender.

"Bem _Cristo,_ se o nome de alguém é Doutora Masen-Cullen, então ela realmente deveria se apresentar dessa forma." Sim, estou beirando a histeria.

"Qual é o problema?"

"O grande problema é que ela sabe tudo sobre a minha história sexual, ela e a minha vagina estão íntimas na base do primeiro nome, e _ela é sua mãe_!"

Alguém sai do edifício e olha para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça. Na verdade, eu acho que pode ser um eufemismo. Eu estou totalmente louca.

Respirações profundas, Bella. Imagine a cachoeira. É isso aí.

E então Edward começa a rir. Rir!

"Você é muito linda quando está exasperada, você sabe disso?" Ele pergunta através de uma risada, e eu coro com o elogio. "Mas você não acha que está sendo um pouco dramática?" Ele cruza os braços à medida que gradualmente acabamos migrando para o meu carro. "Ela é médica, é seu trabalho saber essas coisas."

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça, minha voz surpreendentemente calma. "É o trabalho dela saber essas coisas sobre todos os outros. Não sobre mim."

"Ela provavelmente vai ficar feliz quando descobrir. Ela parecia gostar de você."

"Eu disse a ela que estávamos fazendo sexo."

"O quê?"

"Bem, eu não disse o seu nome, mas eu disse a ela que estava tendo relações sexuais com alguém. É por isso que eu precisava de controle de natalidade. Mas, em minha defesa, eu também disse a ela que sempre usamos camisinha e que eu realmente gostava de você, por isso espero que isso vá me fazer olhar inteligente e menos sacana."

A boca de Edward abre e fecha. Tenho certeza que ele nunca esperava isso. Pobre homem.

"Bem, isso não importa", ele finalmente diz. "Eu tenho trinta e quatro anos, Bella. Com a minha própria casa e tudo mais. Estou um pouco além do ponto de ficar em apuros por ter feito sexo com alguém."

"Ela vai me odiar."

"Eu prometo que ela não vai te odiar."

"Eu realmente não acho que você entenda a gravidade da situação, Edward."

"Eu realmente acho que você está sendo dramática, Bella."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho certeza."

Ele me puxa para ele e coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros, beijando minha testa. Ele sempre sente e cheira tão perfeito. Então, e se sua mãe não gostar de mim? Não é grande coisa.

Ok, isso é realmente uma mentira. É uma coisa muito grande. Se a mãe dele me odiar, provavelmente isso irá alterar _sua_ opinião sobre mim. Alguns caras ouvem fortemente a opinião de sua mãe. E se Edward me odiar porque a mãe dele me odeia, bem... isso realmente seria uma droga.

"Você pode voltar lá para dentro?" ele pede. "Eu posso apresentá-las formalmente. E você pode ter a metade do meu sanduíche. Ou todo, se você estiver realmente com fome."

Sempre um cavalheiro. Como eu posso dizer não a ele?

"Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?"

"Eu não pediria se achasse que não fosse."

Ele une os dedos nos meus, segurando a minha mão, enquanto caminhamos de volta através do estacionamento, em direção ao prédio.

"Então, eu sou o seu Senhor Perfeito, não é?" Pergunta ele timidamente, sorrindo para mim descaradamente. Eu gemo e enterro o meu rosto em seu braço, assim que estamos alcançando a porta da frente.

"Você nunca vai deixar isso pra lá, não é?"

"Não nessa vida."

Entramos no prédio. A secretária simplesmente sorri quando passamos pelo balcão, pela cachoeira, e para a parte de trás em direção ao consultório de sua mãe.

Eu posso sentir a minha mão suando, o que é nojento, mas Edward não diz nada. Eu estou quase tonta de ansiedade enquanto nos aproximamos do consultório. Ela está sentada em sua mesa concentrada na papelada, a comida ainda em sacos em frente a ela. Ela olha para cima quando chegamos à porta, com os olhos imediatamente caindo sobre mim e depois descendo para as nossas mãos unidas.

A curiosidade está escrita por todo o rosto dela. "Hei, Bella", ela diz, confusa e olha para Edward. "O que está acontecendo?"

Edward limpa a garganta e em seguida, libera a minha mão e coloca o braço em volta do meu ombro novamente, me empurrando mais para dentro do consultório. "Ah, mãe, eu acho que houve um pequeno mal-entendido mais cedo", ele confessa. Ele olha para mim com um sorriso arrogante e confiante. "O Senhor Perfeito de Bella como você de forma tão eloquente nomeou, sou realmente eu."

Sempre tão encantadoramente modesto esse homem. Os olhos da Doutora Masen se ampliam, e eu juro que o tempo de repente para.

Deus tenha misericórdia de mim.

* * *

**Fístula**: é como pode ser chamado o acesso (na veia) para o paciente fazer hemodiálise, que tem que ser executado por um cirurgião.

**_Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas antes mostrar a 'colega' para a sogra que para o sogro... Rsrsrsrs._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Banquete com a Deusa da Vagina**

"Espere um segundo..." Confusos olhos azuis escuros olham de um lado para o outro entre Edward e eu. Para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Vocês dois estão falando sério? Isso é uma grande surpresa! Você estava falando de Edward o tempo todo Bella?"

Meu rosto está muito quente. Eu sei que devo estar exibindo um tom alarmante de vermelho, e eu ainda não quero nada mais do que derreter no chão e desaparecer. Mas eu mantenho a minha compostura, limpo minha garganta, e tento manter um pouco de dignidade.

Edward me poupa ao responder alegremente: "Que outro cara seria tão perfeito?" Sua voz é provocante e indignada, e Doutora Masen-Cullen dá-lhe um olhar de castigo.

"Bem, ela nunca disse que você era modesto", ela aponta, francamente, como se isso fizesse sentido para todo o resto. Seria até engraçado se eu não estivesse à beira de hiperventilar.

_Respirações lentas e profundas, Bella. Desmaiar e bater a cabeça na mesa seria a cereja no topo do bolo do constrangimento no momento._

"Hey, eu sou modesto." Os olhos de Edward se movem dela para mim e ele finge estar ofendido. O humor leve que ele trouxe para a sala me faz sentir um pouco melhor, mas eu continuo ansiosa. Ele ainda tem o braço sobre os meus ombros, seu polegar acariciando a minha pele de forma tranquilizadora.

"Isso é simplesmente adorável", Doutora Masen-Cullen continua muito bem, ignorando seu filho, e eu suspeito que ela possa estar tentando me soltar. Graças a Deus, ela é misericordiosa. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? Edward, por que não me contou tudo sobre Bella ainda?"

"Só de tornou oficial na semana passada."

"Na última _semana_?" Os olhos azuis se viram para mim mortificados. Eu sei o que ela está pensando - ela está se lembrando de como eu revelei que já molestei o pênis de seu filho. Apenas uma semana e eu já seduziu seu menino inocente.

_Mas usamos um preservativo_! Eu quero gritar. Isso não me dá qualquer tipo de louvor?

Ah, sim, claro que não. Ela quer netos.

Mas eu tenho que lhe dar crédito - ela compõe-se muito rapidamente, seu sorriso retornando como se nunca tivesse desaparecido. Edward limpa a garganta e diz: "Sim, mãe. Mas estamos saindo há alguns meses e eu realmente gosto dela." Ele dá ao meu ombro um pequeno aperto para enfatizar seu ponto.

_Oh, obrigada Jesus_. Eu poderia beijar Edward agora, por ter me poupado com sua resposta doce. Mas eu não vou, porque eu ainda estou com muito medo de falar, muito menos agarrar o filho da Doutora Masen-Cullen bem na frente dela.

"Bem, isso é maravilhoso", Doutora Masen-Cullen diz sorrindo novamente. "Você ainda precisa ir, Bella? Eu adoraria que você se juntasse a nós para o almoço. Quão estranha você deve ter se sentido mais cedo! Será que você sequer sabia que eu era a mãe dele?" Ela ri com vontade em seu comportamento descontraído. Eu posso sentir minha ansiedade lentamente derretendo. Talvez ela entenda. Talvez tudo fique bem depois de tudo.

"Hum, não... não, na verdade" eu digo rindo nervosamente.

"É a coisa de Doutora Masen, certo?" Ela revira os olhos. "Isso é chato, eu sei. Eu costumo usar apenas o meu nome de solteira, embora algumas pessoas me chamem de Doutora Cullen. Especialmente aqueles que conhecem Carlisle ou Edward", ela diz, e eu assumo que Carlisle deva ser seu marido. "Sente-se, Bella, por favor. Você gosta de sanduíches de presunto de peru? Você pode ficar com a metade do meu almoço."

"Ela pode ficar com o meu, mãe", Edward oferece enquanto nos sentamos.

"Você tem certeza querido?"

"Tenho."

Ela começa a cavar através do saco de comida, ainda falando animadamente sobre as desgraças de um sobrenome com hífen. Eu apenas sorrio e aceno com a cabeça em silêncio enquanto tento envolver a minha cabeça em torno de tudo o que aconteceu.

Edward esfrega a minha coxa com a mão e em seguida, se inclina e sussurra: "Eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem." Ele _faz_ parecer que está tudo bem, a julgar pelo sorriso em constante ampliação da Doutora Masen-Cullen, talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco um pouco dramática antes. Nunca é demais estar preparada, no entanto.

Doutora Masen-Cullen coloca um sanduíche embrulhado na minha frente. "Então Bella", ela diz em tom de conversa, "Você virá para o jantar na sexta à noite certo? Então você poderá conhecer o pai dele, que eu prometo estar em seu melhor comportamento." Ela lança um olhar aguçado para Edward enquanto diz a última parte, e ele revira os olhos com irritação em resposta. Toda a troca é um pouco confusa.

"Hum, sim", eu respondo incerta. "Se Edward quiser que eu vá."

"Claro que ele quer", ela responde por ele. "Certo, Edward?"

"Claro, mamãe", ele diz com um sorriso forçado, mas o seu comportamento se opõe a essas palavras, deixando-me um pouco incerta e, apesar dos esforços para não exagerar, eu me sinto magoada.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Aquilo foi estranho", eu digo assim que entramos no meu apartamento. Tínhamos ficado no escritório de sua mãe por cerca de vinte minutos, enquanto comíamos e falamos sobre o clima, um dos primos de Edward e paisagista da Doutora Masen-Cullen que ela está aparentemente considerando demitir devido a um excesso de ervas daninhas em seu jardim. O tema sobre seu pai nunca reapareceu, e eu fui embora depois de um abraço apertado e uma promessa de chamá-la de Esme no futuro.

Edward se livra de seu casaco e o pendura na cadeira da cozinha, mas não responde. Eu começo a pensar que algo deve estar errado, até que ele caminha mais para perto de mim e segura a minha cabeça em uma das mãos antes de se inclinar e me dar um beijo intenso. Ele se afasta em seguida.

"Eu vou usar o banheiro rapidinho, se estiver tudo bem."

"Claro."

Ele desaparece pelo corredor, deixando-me franzindo a testa. Eu ainda estou um pouco desanimada com a reação dele sobre eu jantar com seus pais, mas desde que viemos em carros separados para o meu apartamento, eu não fui capaz de perguntar a ele sobre isso. Eu nos sirvo uma bebida e coloco na mesa de café na sala de estar, assim que ele está retornando.

Ele se aproxima de mim de novo, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Hey, linda," ele murmura, beijando-me mais uma vez. Esse beijo é mais intenso, sua língua correndo para lamber o meu lábio inferior. Eu abro a boca para ele, apreciando seu sabor doce por breves momentos antes de me afastar.

"O que há de errado?" Pergunta ele, franzindo a testa.

Eu realmente não sei como dizer, então vou direto ao assunto. "Você não quer que eu vá ao jantar com seus pais?"

"Por que você acha isso?" Ele parece um pouco ofendido.

Eu dou de ombros. "O jeito que você reagiu. Quer dizer, eu sei que ainda é meio cedo. Eu não vou ficar ofendida ou qualquer coisa. E com toda honestidade, eu nunca esperava conhecer a sua mãe tão cedo..."

"Eu estou feliz que você a conheceu", ele responde, e então se inclina para me beijar novamente, efetivamente confundindo os meus pensamentos e quase me fazendo esquecer o que eu queria saber. "Agora, minhas duas mulheres favoritas se conhecem."

Em algum lugar, ocorre-me que ele evitou a minha pergunta.

Em seguida, ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço, e eu percebo que meio que não me importo.

Eu começo a desabotoar sua camisa apressadamente, praticamente empurrando-a pelos ombros dele, e o resto das nossas roupas é descartadas com semelhante urgência. Eu forço sua mãe completamente para fora da minha mente, e nós fazemos sexo na minha cama, com movimentos lentos e beijos apaixonados. Nos deitamos emaranhados nos meus lençóis depois, abraçados e nenhum de nós ansioso para escapar do conforto. Minhas costas estão contra seu peito e ele arrasta os dedos de leve em toda a minha pele.

"Eu senti a sua falta", ele murmura em meu cabelo. "Você sabe que é minha, certo? Por seis dias inteiros..."

"Eu tenho que trabalhar na quinta-feira", eu informo com pesar.

"Cinco dias e meio, então. Posso lidar com isso."

"Mmm. Estou ansiosa por isso, Dr. Cullen."

Ele fica em silêncio por alguns momentos, e então ele diz: "Então, umm... você quer sair neste sábado?"

Eu torço o pescoço para olhá-lo e o meu sorriso é provocante. "Dr. Cullen... você está me convidando para um encontro?"

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. "Você poderia dizer que sim, e se eu estivesse?"

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso."

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que você se arrependeria ao dizer não, Senhorita Swan."

"É mesmo?" Eu me viro para olhar para ele, sorrindo. Eu decido voltar para a minha pergunta anterior novamente. "E sexta-feira?"

"O que tem sexta-feira?"

"O jantar com seus pais. Você quer que eu vá?"

"Você foi convidada, não é?"

"Sua _mãe_ me convidou. Eu perguntei se você quer que eu vá."

"Claro que eu quero."

"Então por que você está agindo de forma engraçada?"

"Eu não estou. É só que..." Sua voz some e ele suspira, levantando uma mão para esfregar os olhos. "Eu só fico nervoso com você conhecendo o meu pai."

"Por quê? Você não acha que ele irá gostar de mim?" Eu pergunto subitamente ansiosa.

Ele me beija suavemente, ternamente, enquanto seus dedos cuidadosamente empurram o meu cabelo do rosto.

"Ele seria um idiota para não gostar de você, Bella."

Eu fecho meus olhos, forçando-me a relaxar. No entanto, por mais calmantes que seus toques sejam, eles não dissipam o temor que paira no fundo da minha mente.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Odeio trabalhar quando Edward está de folga.

Tudo o que eu consigo pensar é como ele está provavelmente em casa sozinho, sexy e delicioso, enquanto eu estou no trabalho limpando lixo - _literalmente_ \- enquanto arco com reclamações de outros rudes e pouco atraentes médicos. Para piorar a situação, o movimento é baixo, o que significa que não temos uma grande quantidade de pacientes e, milagrosamente, os que eu tenho são surpreendentemente auto-suficientes e estáveis e sem muitas necessidades. Este seria um horário nobre para escapar para a sala de plantão com Edward, mas ele tem que estar realmente no edifício para que isso aconteça. Em vez disso, eu não tenho ninguém para molestar e o tempo está se arrastando.

Meu único consolo é que Emmett está aqui para me manter entretida. Ele tem uma estagiária hoje que ele chama de 'pernas' devido à sua notável capacidade de transportar sua bunda pelo corredor sempre que ele se esquece das coisas, e ela também é incrível em fazer várias viagens para a nossa farmácia. No entanto, apesar desta obviamente grande característica, ele nunca deixa de tirar proveito dela em todas as oportunidades, instruindo-a a dar banho em todos os pacientes e encher seus jarros de água. Mas eu acho que ela poderia ter uma queda por ele ou algo assim, porque ela só ri muito e faz tudo o que ele diz.

Nós finalmente fugimos para a sala de descanso no período da tarde, cada um de nós com um telefone sem fio à mão, então a secretária pode nos chamar se formos necessários.

Emmett está devorando algum tipo de bolo que comprou lá embaixo.

"Droga", ele diz em agradecimento. "Eles não sabem cozinhar uma merda, mas este bolo está bom pra caralho."

"Tenho certeza de que era bolo de caixa", eu digo.

"Mesmo assim." Ele estende uma garfada gigante na frente do meu rosto, me apresentando um pedaço tão grande que eu provavelmente sufocaria até a morte se eu tentasse engolir toda aquela coisa. "Quer experimentar?"

Eu recuso e ele encolhe os ombros e empurra toda a porção em sua boca escancarada. Eu enrugo meu nariz em desgosto.

"Eu aposto que o seu sistema digestivo te odeia."

"Ele me ama pra caralho agora", ele diz com a boca cheia de bolo.

Nós permanecemos sentados ali em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto ele come, e então eu digo: "Então já passou bastante tempo, eu estou autorizada a perguntar sobre a Doutora Hale?"

Emmett olha para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha. "O que tem ela?"

"Eu criei coragem", eu declaro. "E _você_?"

Sim, eu ainda estou insanamente curiosa sobre as coisas que não são da minha conta. Mas Emmett sabe sobre mim e Edward - e ele ajudou a _instigar_ a coisa toda, como uma questão de fato - por isso só parece justo que eu deva receber uma atualização da situação dele e da Doutora Hale também.

Para minha surpresa, ele realmente parece um pouco mal-humorado. "Ela está saindo com outra pessoa."

"_Já?_" Eu suspiro.

"Não é sério, nem nada. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Mas eles tiveram um encontro."

"Mas eu pensei que vocês dois ainda estavam dormindo juntos."

"Estamos", garante ele, e o uso no tempo presente não passa despercebido por mim. "Mas isso é o que ela faz - ela fica chateada e vai a um encontro com alguém para me irritar."

"Parece que está funcionando", eu observo.

"É _claro_ que está funcionando, Bolsos. Jesus Cristo. Será que não te chatearia se Edward fosse a um encontro com outra pessoa?"

"Claro que sim." Eu exclamo, indignada com sequer _pensar_ que isso aconteça. "Mas é por isso que eu criei coragem. Se você já tivesse feito o mesmo ela provavelmente não estaria tão chateada."

"Seja qual for."

"É difícil sentir pena de você quando você age como um idiota." Eu meio que aprendi que você tem que dar o que você ganha com Emmett - ele te respeita mais quando você abre mão de todas as besteiras.

"Bem, eu não quero a sua piedade, meio que fodidamente nunca." Ele arrasta seu dedo ao longo da parte inferior de seu recipiente bolo, recolhendo restos de cobertura.

"Você já pensou em mudar de carreira?" Eu pergunto.

"O quê? Por que eu pensaria?"

"Você sabe por quê."

Emmett permanece em silêncio. Ele continua a raspar o recipiente em busca de cobertura como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Como se ele não tivesse acabado de comer um quilo de açúcar.

Eu lhe dou o tempo que ele precisa, achando melhor não pressioná-lo. Quando ele finalmente olha para mim de novo, sua expressão é resignada.

"Você sabe, eu fui a primeira pessoa da minha família a se formar na faculdade", revela ele.

"É mesmo?"

"Pode não parecer muito para os outros, mas era algo para mim."

"Muita gente não consegue terminar a faculdade. Você deveria estar orgulhoso de si mesmo."

"Rose e eu somos diferentes, no entanto", ele continua. "Ela veio de uma família rica. Seus pais pagaram seu curso de medicina. Eu tive que tomar um empréstimo para apenas poder ir para a faculdade da comunidade e obter um diploma de dois anos, porra. E sim, eu sei que é provavelmente estúpido, mas eu não quero me sentir inadequado pelo resto da minha vida." Ele olha nos meus olhos e diz: "Ela está acostumada a um estilo de vida que eu não posso bancar."

E de repente tudo faz mais sentido.

"Estilo de vida não é a coisa mais importante", eu respondo. Não é como se eles tivessem que viver com a ajuda do governo com ela sendo médica e tudo. E ao mesmo tempo que ser enfermeiro não é exatamente um caminho para ganhar milhões, certamente não é uma vida de pobreza. Há oportunidades para avançar e os salários são melhores do que de um monte de pessoas.

"Para algumas garotas é."

"Você já pensou em Pós-Graduação? No meu antigo emprego, eles pagavam pelo curso se você concordasse em continuar trabalhando com eles por um ano após a formatura."

Ele está rasgando a embalagem do canudo. "Sim, eu já pensei nisso."

"E...?"

"Eu não sei. É muito tempo estudando."

Eu sento-me na minha cadeira e xingo. "Bem, eu acho que você não gosta dela tanto assim, afinal."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ele pergunta em um tom ofendido.

"Você não quer ficar com ela, porque você acha que sua carreira não é boa o suficiente, mas basicamente você acabou de admitir que está com preguiça de voltar a estudar."

"Eu não sou preguiçoso, eu sou maduro. Há uma diferença. E eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso."

"Pense rápido. Ela não vai esperar para sempre."

"Sim, sim." Ele olha para mim com os olhos brilhando de repente de alegria. "Então é verdade?"

Eu fico confusa com a sua mudança de comportamento. "O que é verdade?"

"Que você deixou a mãe de Edward examinar os seus pentelhos."

"Emmett!" Eu suspiro instantaneamente mortificada. "Quem te disse isso?"

"Alice é claro. Ela não consegue guardar um segredo para salvar sua vida, aliás, mas eu acho que você já deve ter percebido isso." Ele parece um pouco simpático, mas o riso ainda dança em seus olhos azuis. "E ela agiu como se sentisse mal por isso, se serve de consolo."

"Não serve", eu digo sem rodeios nada divertida e ele encolhe os ombros.

"Se eu fosse você não me estressaria com isso, Bolsos. Poucas mulheres podem dizer que a mãe do seu namorado apalpou seus ovários e esfregou cotonetes em sua vagina. Nada diz mais 'prazer em conhecê-la' do que abrir as pernas e oferecer uma vista frontal completa."

Eu deixo a minha cabeça cair sobre a mesa, que atinge a superfície com um baque surdo. Eu solto um gemido. "Eu não tenho a mais aterrorizante sorte do mundo? Eu _sabia_ que não deveria ter ido ao consultório dela. Mas em minha defesa, tinha uma cachoeira lá. E o café, Emmett. O _café_!" Eu bato o punho na mesa para reiterar o meu ponto, e Emmett apenas balança a cabeça com conhecimento de causa.

"Confie em mim, eu já ouvi falar. É como o santuário sagrado das vaginas lá. A mãe de Edward é famosa por isso. Vaginas de todo o estado de Washington vem para Seattle para adorá-la."

"Sim! É como o lugar para onde as vaginas querem ir quando as mulheres morrerem. É o céu das vaginas, e a mãe de Edward é a deusa das vaginas."

"É... uma pausa árdua para a _sua_ vagina, embora", ele diz a sério, e a porta se abre naquele momento, permitindo que o invasor ouça a parte final da sentença de Emmett. É Pernas, e ela nos olha desconfiada pela fresta da porta.

Meu rosto aquece. _Excelente_. Como se a minha _colega_ precisasse de mais alguma coisa para se envergonhar.

"Uh..." Ela fica obviamente sem palavras. "Emmett, a IV da Sra. Leonard está ruim. Eu interrompi seus fluidos, mas acho que vamos precisar fazer um novo acesso."

Emmett suspira e depois fica de pé devagar. Pernas desaparece pela porta novamente. Ele se vira para mim e com um sorriso divertido acrescenta: "Nunca provoque a ira dos deuses da vagina, Bolsos." Ele sacode um dedo para mim e então desliza para fora da porta com um sorrisinho.

_Fodido._

Eu finalmente volto para o posto de enfermagem e verifico todos os meus pacientes. Eles não precisam de nada. Quando estou voltando, eu vejo um médico alto, vestido scrubs azul claro com uma touca cirúrgica na cabeça. Ele tem um traço de cabelo loiro saindo da parte inferior da touca, e assim que ele se vira eu vejo o seu perfil e noto uma forte mandíbula. Ele é mais velho, mas bonito. _Muito _bonito. Comparável a Edward, mesmo, o que é um feito impressionante. Eu não percebo que estou cobiçando-o até que Emmett passa por mim tentando suprimir uma risada. Idiota.

E em seguida, o médico vira-se, e pela segunda vez em menos de três dias, eu quero afundar no chão e morrer.

Seus olhos são da mesma forma, o mesmo verde chocante que Edward, o queixo e os lábios quase idênticos também.

Graças a Deus eu não abri minha boca constrangedora ainda. Eu esperava que isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu só não estava preparada para _realmente_ ver a boa aparência de seu pai. Agora que vi eu me sinto um pouco suja. Cobiçar o pai de seu namorado deve ser um novo tipo de baixaria.

Mas em minha defesa, ele realmente se parece muito com Edward. Uma versão mais velha, com cabelos loiros, mas Edward, no entanto.

Eu percebo que o Dr. Cullen está falando. "Será que alguém pode me dizer onde está o prontuário do 432, ou eu preciso montar uma equipe de busca?" Sua voz é uma espécie de provocativa, nada dura e exigente como eu esperava. Eu vejo o prontuário escondido sob alguns outros no canto de Aro, onde ele está usando o computador. Eu caminho até lá e o puxo, e em seguida, entrego ao Dr. Cullen sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele olha nos meus olhos enquanto o pega, sorrindo levemente. Até mesmo seu sorriso parece com o de Edward. "Obrigado."

"Não há de que", eu digo, forçando alegria a minha voz. Se eu vou conhecê-lo oficialmente na sexta-feira, é melhor eu ir em frente e fazer uma boa impressão. Ou pelo menos uma impressão ok.

Inferno, eu espero que ele esqueça que já me viu.

"Esse paciente é seu?" ele pergunta.

"Hum, não. É de Aro. Você quer que eu o chame para você?"

"Se você pudesse me dar uma sonda de foley e uma fita de seda, isso seria ótimo. E avise o enfermeiro que eu vou mudar o dreno de tórax para a sonda de modo que o paciente receber alta com ela quando seu médico estiver pronto para deixá-lo ir para casa."

Eu pego o material e recebo outro obrigado. Em seguida, o Dr. Cullen arranca uma folha de papel do prontuário do seu paciente e arremessa sobre a mesa me surpreendendo.

"Este gráfico está errado", ele diz com autoridade. "Diga ao enfermeiro responsável que este é o gráfico errado. Isso pode causar alguns erros graves aos pacientes, você sabe." Ele está realmente certo, e não é razoável, então eu aceno enquanto pego o papel da mesa.

"Sim, senhor."

Ele se levanta e desaparece para o quarto do seu paciente, e quando sai, ele nos deseja a todos um bom dia. Eu estou mais confusa que antes, porque ele não parece horrível. No entanto, eu não sou seu filho. Ele pode tratar Edward diferente do que ele trata os estranhos, e eu estou nervosa, desconfiada e ainda mais sem saber o que esperar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

A casa dos Cullen é enorme, com uma grade de ferro e uma caixa de correio de tijolos. Enquanto não há cachoeira, há um grande estacionamento circular com uma fonte jorrando no centro. Há plantas e arbustos ao longo do quintal, que eu tenho certeza que em determinadas épocas do ano florescem lindas flores, e intercaladas ao longo do jardim há pequenas estátuas em tamanho natural de vários animais, como esquilos e tartarugas e filhotes de cervos. Eu sinto que estou me aventurando no castelo da Feiticeira Branca em Nárnia, a não ser que este lugar é mais exuberante e verde e nenhuma das estátuas de animais tem expressões de horror congeladas em suas faces de pedra.

Edward estaciona e sai do carro. Ele caminha até o meu lado do veículo e pega a minha mão.

"Muito intimidante?" Eu pergunto e a minha voz é uma mistura de espanto e talvez um pouco de medo. Minha ansiedade e medo por ter que ser apresentada a seu pai só aumentou, e agora, com apenas alguns passos entre nós, eu sinto como se meu coração fosse explodir no meu peito. Eu disse a Edward sobre o meu encontro com o Dr. Cullen na quinta-feira, e enquanto ele estava interessado e me acalmou com beijos doces e palavras reconfortantes, ele realmente não me ajudou a me sentir melhor no longo prazo. Edward apenas aperta minha mão e me leva até a calçada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ele diz, mas não há nenhuma certeza em sua voz.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim." Um beijo rápido no lado da minha cabeça sela a garantia. "O que você acha que vai acontecer?"

"Além do apocalipse?"

Ele ri, supondo que eu esteja brincando, e isso não ajuda em nada os meus pobres nervos em frangalhos. Mas estamos na porta da frente, e eu não quero ficar discutindo isso por medo de que sua mãe ou pai possa estar do outro lado e nos escutar. Não é provável que isso aconteça, é claro, mas a paranoia está lá do mesmo jeito.

Ele abre a porta sem bater, me pedindo para ir em frente. Eu sinto cheiro de comida imediatamente - algo picante e delicioso, com um toque de doçura. E então eu olho para frente e vejo uma pessoa, e eu pulo quase a um pé do chão, pressionando a mão assustada ao meu peito.

Edward está rindo alto atrás de mim, e sou testemunha através do espelho que está em frente à porta. Eu fui assustada pelo meu próprio reflexo.

Eu me viro e bato no braço dele. Sua tentativa de evitar o golpe é fraca e seu sorriso não vacila.

"Isso não é engraçado!" Eu assobio para ele, e ele responde, puxando-me em seus braços e me envolvendo em um aperto tão grande que eu não posso escapar.

"Foi bonito, apesar de tudo."

"Foi horrível."

Ele ri mais, e, em seguida, sua mãe de repente pisa no hall de entrada usando um avental pequeno amarrado em torno de sua cintura fina. Eu tenho uma imagem mental de nós dois dolorosamente se livrando um do outro como se tivéssemos 15 anos de idade, mas Edward se segura e me solta lentamente. Eu sorrio e endireito a minha roupa envergonhada, mas Esme parece satisfeita.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você ter vindo." Ela puxa Edward em um abraço rápido e apertado, e então, para minha surpresa, ela estende o mesmo carinho a mim. Ela tem cheiro de frésias e uma mistura de especiarias.

"É claro", eu respondo, acariciando suas costas antes que ela me libere. "Tem um cheiro delicioso."

Ela sorri. "É frango ao mel e curry com batatas e legumes. O favorito dos homens. E, claro, o chiffon de limão para sobremesa, que irá _em breve_ ser o favorito deles." Ela termina a frase com uma piscadela.

"Onde está o meu pai?" Edward pergunta.

"No escritório. Bella, você gostaria de me ajudar na cozinha?"

"Oh, é claro."

Ela mostra o caminho. Móveis caros e de gosto requintado adornam cada cômodo que passamos até que finalmente chegamos na cozinha, que é grande e de bom gosto, com bancadas em granito escuro e armários brancos. Há legumes cortados e uma variedade de especiarias no balcão, com duas panelas chiando no fogão e um forno que brilha de dentro. Esme abre uma gaveta e tira um avental dobrado.

"Aqui", ela diz, entregando-o a mim. "Eu não quero que você suje sua roupa. Esse vestido é bonito, por sinal! Parece que foi ontem que eu era capaz de desfilar roupas bonitinhas assim. Nem tudo o que permanece escondido está como costumava ser, infelizmente."

A mulher deve ser louca. Ela é magra e elegante e está vestindo uma saia justa e blusa combinando, e seus saltos de oito centímetros deixam os meus de dois na vergonha. Meus pés doem só de olhar para os sapatos dela, e a minha bunda está gritando que eu deveria ir para a academia mais vezes se eu quiser parecer tão impressionante quando tiver cinquenta.

Seu gene da modéstia deve ter pulado diretamente Edward.

"Obrigada", eu respondo enquanto amarro o avental na cintura.

Ela vai até o outro lado do balcão e pega uma garrafa quase cheia. "Vinho?"

Eu oficialmente a _amo_.

"Isso seria incrível", eu jorro sem pensar. Então eu percebo como deve ter soado e tenho que me abster de estupidamente bater a mão na minha boca. Ela dá um sorriso sábio antes de me servir uma taça.

"Você não tem que se segurar em torno de mim, Bella", ela me assegura. "Eu praticamente já vi tudo. E se Edward gosta de você, você é obviamente uma menina muito especial."

Suas palavras aliviam os meus nervos, mas então eu ouço uma rodada de risadas profundas no andar de cima e eu viro a taça rapidamente, tragando metade de seu conteúdo em um só gole. Qualquer coisa para relaxar antes que eu seja confrontada com ambos os pais. Esme se volta para o fogão e começa a mexer seus vegetais, e percebo que ela tem o seu próprio copo meio cheio de vinho a seu lado no balcão.

Ela realmente não me pede para fazer nada. Nós simplesmente conversamos, eu bebo o meu vinho, e sem dizer uma palavra, ela recarrega a minha taça e volta-se para a comida. Conversamos sobre o hospital, Edward e sobre a liquidação na Macy, onde ela aparentemente comprou suas novas panelas. Ela me pede para dar uma espiada no chiffon de limão, e depois a ajudar a pôr a mesa. Edward entra na cozinha, em seguida e suas mãos imediatamente encontram a minha cintura, os lábios imediatamente se colocam no meu rosto. Eu tento não ficar tensa com seu toque, mas eu ainda estou muito tensa com o que sua mãe irá pensar de mim.

Ela não pareceu notar. "O que o seu pai está fazendo?" ela pergunta distraidamente.

"Pesquisa."

"Ele está descendo?"

"Eu não sei, mãe." Ele parece um pouco irritado, mas sua mão, que se mudou para o meu braço, permanece gentil e suave. "Com o que mais você precisa de ajuda?"

"Nada, querido. Será que você pode dizer a seu pai que o jantar está pronto?"

Edward suspira, dá ao meu braço um pequeno aperto e desaparece da cozinha novamente. Esme cantarola enquanto termina de arrumar a mesa, e acende algumas velas no centro. Eu termino o meu segundo copo de vinho, mas os meus nervos não estão entorpecidos o suficiente para acabar com a ansiedade sobre o que estou prestes a encarar.

Esme está servindo um copo de vinho para cada um de nós, quando o Dr. Cullen entra. Ele está vestindo uma camisa engomada com calças cáqui e sapatos marrons. Seu cabelo loiro está puxado para trás, seus olhos verdes brilhando e seu sorriso é agradável. Edward segue atrás dele, uma imitação com cabelos cor de bronze, sua expressão é controlada enquanto ele caminha em torno da mesa até mim.

Os olhos do Dr. Cullen caem sobre mim imediatamente. Ele parece muito diferente - mais pretensioso, na verdade - sem seu uniforme e touca cirúrgica. Mas seu sorriso bonito é quase o suficiente para eliminar qualquer mal estar.

"Bem, olá", ele diz gentilmente e, quando chega à mesa, ele se inclina para frente e estende a mão para a minha. Eu a pego com cautela, cuidadosa, ainda em estado de alerta para algum tipo de comentário grosseiro ou indicação de que ele me odeia.

"Oi", eu respondo inquieta. Então eu digo a mim mesma para me controlar e parecer mais confiante. "Eu sou Bella."

"Bella, eu sou Carlisle."

Isso é um bom começo, suponho. Ele não está me fazendo chamá-lo de Dr. Cullen. Mas ele não oferece nenhuma indicação de que se lembra de mim de quando nos vimos no outro dia.

Edward puxa minha cadeira para mim, e eu me sento. Ele se senta na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Isso cheira bem", Carlisle comenta. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha quando se senta. "Frango novamente, eu presumo?" Ele olha para Esme, que está imperturbável.

"Não vamos começar com _isso_ de novo, Carlisle", ela diz com ênfase. "Você sabe o que seu médico disse sobre o colesterol."

Ele olha para mim. "Não é hilário? Você poderia pensar que eu sou menino ou algo assim, do jeito que ela jura por tudo o que _ele_ diz."

Eu não vejo o humor, mas forço um sorriso de qualquer maneira. Seu tom é leve - brincalhão mesmo - mas eu não posso deixar de suspeitar que há um desentendimento antigo escondido em algum lugar.

"Onde está o meu Courvoisier?" ele fica de pé sem esperar uma resposta para sua declaração anterior. "Edward, você não irá beber vinho, não é?"

Os olhos de Edward caem sobre a mesa, onde há um copo de vinho branco. "Realmente não importa", ele diz com um encolher de ombros.

"Não seja ridículo, filho. Vinho é bebida de mulher. Nenhuma ofensa, Bella." Ele caminha em direção dos armários. Edward olha para mim se desculpando, enquanto eu mantenho uma fachada cuidadosamente fria. "Onde está a garrafa de Courvoisier, Esme?"

"Está aqui", ela diz impaciente, entregando-lhe a garrafa. Ela coloca um copo na mesa para ele enquanto ele está retornando ao seu lugar.

"Onde está o copo de Edward?" ele continua.

"Está tudo bem, pai", Edward tenta recusar. "Eu realmente não me importo de beber vinho."

Carlisle lhe serve um copo de qualquer maneira, ignorando seus protestos. Quando Edward estende a mão para a bebida, ele rapidamente pede para ele parar. "Espere um minuto para _respirar_, Edward! Ele precisa de pelo menos um minuto, ou você irá matar o sabor."

_Bem, tudo bem então, louco bebedor de conhaque_.

Eu tomo um longo gole do meu vinho assegurando-me mais uma vez que o pai de Edward não pode ser comprovadamente insano. Eles não permitem que pessoas loucas cortem as outras, certo? Mas quem em sã consciência iria fazer um barulho tão horrível sobre a bebida do seu filho? No entanto, eu finalmente estou ficando um pouco leve do vinho para ajudar a passar pelo jantar. Edward está tenso e desconfortável ao meu lado, e Esme está em silêncio enquanto termina de arrumar tudo.

Eu acho que eu estava errada antes. _Esta_ é possivelmente a situação mais embaraçosa _que já estive_.

Esme finalmente senta-se e com um sorriso agradável diz: "Tudo bem, vamos comer."

Cada um de nós faz nossos pratos. Carlisle faz o prato em primeiro lugar e em seguida passa para Esme, que sorri se desculpando antes de entregá-lo para Edward. Edward diz a ela pode se servir primeiro, mas ela se recusa e ele me permite ficar com o prato em seu lugar.

Uma vez que nossos pratos estão cheios, e Carlisle finalmente permitiu que Edward bebesse seu conhaque, Carlisle diz: "Então, Bella, como você e Edward se conheceram?"

Ele olha para mim com expectativa, e eu rapidamente engulo e limpo a garganta antes de responder: "Nós nos conhecemos no trabalho."

"No trabalho? Você trabalha no Harborview?"

Eu provavelmente deveria estar ofendida por ele não se lembrar de mim, mas eu estou surpreendentemente despreocupada. Sua insistência sobre o conhaque foi suficiente para me fazer desconfiar dele, e se ele é tão persistente sobre a _bebida_, eu só posso imaginar como ele é nos aspectos mais importantes da vida. Apenas o pensamento me faz ter pena da infância de Edward.

"Sim, senhor."

"Sério? Bem, você parece um pouco jovem para ser uma médica. Qual área você trabalha?"

Eu realmente não consigo decifrar se ele pensa que eu sou uma médica de qualquer maneira, ou se ele se recusa a aceitar a verdade, ou se ele é simplesmente louco, afinal. Juntando a minha coragem, eu digo: "No... quarto andar. Eu realmente uma enfermeira."

Edward não está menos tenso ao meu lado, e isso me deixa nervosa. Carlisle olha para mim novamente, seus olhos calculistas, então sussurra para si mesmo e retorna para sua comida.

"Eu vejo", ele diz simplesmente.

Ele provavelmente está pensando na Doutora Ellis, a cirurgiã ruiva e sexy com grandes seios. Ele provavelmente está se perguntando o que Edward vê em _mim_, a pequena enfermeira baixinha, com seios de tamanho médio e cabelos castanhos lisos.

Todo mundo fica em silêncio, e eu fico nervosa. Então Edward me chama a atenção e pisca, forçando um sorriso. Ele faz isso só para me fazer sentir melhor, apesar de sua própria tensão.

E isso funciona.

Eu quero que os pais de Edward me amem, que sejam solidários, peçam a minha opinião sobre assuntos importantes e me convidem para a sua casa mais uma vez. Eu certamente não quero ser a fonte de animosidade entre ele e seu pai, e eu vou fazer o que for preciso para impedir que isso aconteça. Mas, se Edward é capaz de escovar o mal parecer de seu pai de lado, então eu também serei.

A voz de Esme rompe o silêncio. "Bella disse que acabou de se mudar da Flórida, Carlisle. Você realmente gostou de lá a última vez que fomos." Ela olha para mim e acrescenta: "Nós fizemos um cruzeiro no nosso oitavo aniversário de casamento e paramos em Key West."

"Tudo o que eu disse foi que eu gostei mais do que as Bahamas", Carlisle responde secamente. "Um lugar tão superestimado. Você sabia que eu vi um rato lá que era maior do que um terrier?" Ele olha para mim quando diz isso, seus olhos penetrantes, como se eu deveria oferecer algum tipo de explicação para os animais.

Eu não estou realmente certa do que dizer. "Isso é terrível. Eu nunca soube que tinha ratos enormes em Key West", eu finalmente forço uma resposta.

"O quê? Não, nas _Bahamas_ tinha enormes ratos, Bella. Você estava ouvindo? "

"Pai," Edward o corta em seu tom de aviso. Carlisle olha para ele, então para mim em seguida, e retorna para seu prato com um ligeiro encolher de ombros.

"Bem, eu achei Key West simplesmente adorável", Esme continua. "Embora as pessoas lá bebam um pouco demais para o meu gosto. Mas é uma bela cidade. A água era _cristalina,_ clara, nem uma única onda à vista!"

"Esta comida está realmente boa, mamãe", Edward desliza, e eu às pressas concordo, me chutando por não ser a primeira a dizê-lo. Carlisle só espera alguns segundos antes de se voltar novamente para mim.

"Então, por que você se mudou para Washington, Bella?"

Eu dou de ombros, porque não há obviamente, nenhuma maneira de eu divulgar até mesmo um centímetro da minha vida amorosa para ele. "Meu pai mora aqui, então eu sempre o visitei pelo menos uma vez por ano. E eu só precisava de uma mudança."

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Cerca de dois meses."

"Você vai voltar a estudar?"

"Voltar a estudar para quê?" Eu pergunto confusa. Seu raciocínio me bate apenas um segundo tarde demais.

"Você está pensando em ser uma enfermeira pelo resto da sua vida?" Sua voz é incrédula. De repente eu percebi o que Edward estava falando, e os problemas que ele deve ter tido que lidar com o seu pai enquanto crescia.

"Não há nada de errado em ser uma enfermeira, pai", Edward interrompe intencionalmente. Eu posso sentir meu rosto ficando quente, porque embora eu suspeitasse que isso iria acontecer, não me envergonha menos. Estou sentada em uma mesa cheia de médicos, enquanto basicamente um deles diz que a minha escolha de carreira está abaixo da média. Isso não é bom o suficiente.

"Eu nunca disse que havia nada de errado com isso", Carlisle argumenta. "Não para todos, pelo menos."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Edward desafia, e Carlisle dá um suspiro pesado.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que eu não vejo o que havia de errado com a Doutora Ellis." Edward e Esme tentam interrompê-lo, e as orelhas de Edward provavelmente estão mais vermelhas que as minhas, mas a voz de Carlisle é imponente e implacável. "Ela é uma cirurgiã muito bem sucedida, o pai dela é um senador, e por algum motivo esquecido por Deus, ela concordou em se casar com você."

Há um suspiro de surpresa, mas eu percebo um segundo depois que o barulho estava todo na minha cabeça. Por uma fração de segundo, todos os olhos estão em mim – os de Esme apologéticos, os de Edward, arregalados e em pânico, os de seu pai condescendentes e presunçosos. Em seguida, com a mesma rapidez, todo mundo está falando ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu engulo a humilhação que queima como ácido na minha garganta.

As mesmas palavras flutuam ao redor e na minha cabeça enquanto Edward tenta se desculpar, seu rosto envergonhado enquanto ele pede desculpas pelo seu pai terrível.

As mesmas palavras, todas carregadas e pesadas com descrença.

Ele ia _se casar com_ ela?

* * *

**Sonda de foley – **é um tubo de borracha fino com um balão na extremidade. A extremidade do tubo é introduzida na uretra e delicadamente posicionada na bexiga. A sonda esvazia a bexiga para que o paciente não tenha que se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

**_Acho mais prudente deixar os comentários para vocês... kkkk_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	17. Chapter 16

**N/T: **A nossa querida autora mencionou no capítulo anterior uma espécie de Pós graduação para Emmett. Não é realmente como aqui. As escolas nos EUA são diferentes, em termos de faculdade mais ainda. O que Bella quis dizer na conversa com Emmett - se ele voltasse a estudar é que ele seria uma espécie de **Enfermeiro Chefe** \- um enfermeiro que tem pelo menos um mestrado e trabalha sob um médico. Eles dão ordens, prescrevem medicamentos e fazem praticamente tudo o que um médico faz. O salário, com certeza aumentaria consideravelmente.

**Capítulo 16 – Sem Vergonha**

A cena se desenrola perfeitamente na minha cabeça.

Na minha cabeça, eu me levanto, pego o prato de Edward, e chicoteio sobre a mesa de jantar como um Frisbee mortal. Alimentos voam em todas as direções e o prato passa rente à cabeça de Carlisle, errando por meros centímetros, mas chegando perto o suficiente para arrepiar o cabelo loiro com uma rajada suave de vento. Eu fico chateada por ter errado, mas é melhor - a última coisa que eu preciso no meu currículo é uma acusação de assassinato, especialmente contra o pai do meu namorado, e mesmo assim, isso assusta Carlisle de tal forma que ele cai no chão como se tivesse levado um tiro, implorando por misericórdia aos meus pés. Ele apunhala a si mesmo com um osso de galinha no meio do caminho, mas, infelizmente, não é um ferimento fatal. Sangra muito, porém, e no meio de toda a excitação Edward e Esme já desmaiaram, e eu sou a única em torno que pode sentir o fedor do sangue, porque está nas costas de Carlisle e fora de seu alcance.

"Bella!" Ele diz desesperadamente, sua voz está agonizante quando ele finalmente entende o erro de suas escolhas. "Por favor, me ajude! Eu vou sangrar até morrer se você não me salvar com os seus conhecimentos superiores de enfermagem!"

Eu zombo e jogo meu celular para ele, então olho para ele maldosamente com as minhas mãos em meus quadris. "É melhor você chamar a putinha noiva de Edward, Carlisle, porque nenhuma enfermeira nunca irá salvá-lo agora!"

Minhas gargalhadas loucas ecoam em torno da cozinha, e os céus tremem quando Carlisle grita desesperançado, "Nãooooooooo!"

Na minha cabeça, tudo funciona perfeitamente.

Na realidade, a cadeira de Esme se arrasta contra o chão de ladrilhos enquanto ela fica abruptamente de pé. Na realidade, eu me sento lá chocada, congelada no meu lugar, incapaz de compreender plenamente o insulto flagrante e chocante da notícia que eu acabei de receber do pai do meu namorado.

Na realidade, tudo acontece rapidamente, e pela primeira vez eu sinto que não tenho controle sobre a situação. É como se eu fosse um espectador que não pode intervir, mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Isso é o suficiente, Carlisle", Esme diz com raiva. "Você está envergonhando a todos nós e eu não vou tolerar isso. Bella é uma convidada nesta casa e merece mais cortesia."

"E isso estava fora de linha, pai", Edward rapidamente acrescenta e sua voz é tão venenosa quanto a de sua mãe. "Você prometeu a minha mãe que não agiria assim de novo." Edward encontra a minha mão e entrelaça seus dedos firmemente com os meus, provavelmente mantendo um aperto firme no caso de eu decidir fugir.

Não surpreendentemente, Carlisle não está nem um pouco perturbado por ter sido atacado pelos dois lados.

"Bem, Edward", ele começa calmamente, "Você sabe como me sinto sobre isso..."

"Não importa!" Edward interrompe. "Não importa como _você_ se sente! Você não pode simplesmente falar com as pessoas como quiser. Bella é importante para mim. E, além disso, não é _a sua_ vida!"

"_Você_ é a minha vida!"

"Carlisle! Uma palavra agora, por favor!" Demanda Esme, sua voz elevando-se acima das outras enquanto ela toma o controle da situação. Carlisle suspira e joga o guardanapo sobre a mesa antes de se levantar. Esme então se vira para mim e sua expressão amolece. "Bella, _por favor, _não vá embora ainda, ok? Eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento."

Minha boca está aberta, mas não sai nenhum som. Esme e Carlisle correm para fora do cômodo, ela com uma mão em seu braço, e eu imediatamente os ouço começar a discutir no corredor, no entanto, suas palavras abafadas são perdidas entre os pensamentos que a raiva incendeia através da minha mente.

Edward imediatamente vira todo o seu corpo para mim, as duas mãos apertando as minhas enquanto se inclina para frente. "Deus, Bella, eu sinto tanto, tanto, _tanto_. Ele sempre foi assim, mas eu nunca pensei que ele iria realmente insultá-la na sua cara. Eu me sinto um idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que esta merda na verdade, apenas aconteceu." Ele ergue uma mão e usa para esfregar os olhos, cansados. Meus sentidos estão lentamente voltando a mim, o choque gradualmente se esvaindo. Eu debato o que eu quero dizer a Edward. Se Carlisle sempre foi assim, então porque que o seu comportamento é tão surpreendente agora? Simplesmente não faz sentido. Assim como o noivado de Edward com a Doutora Ellis - a sua atitude sobre o seu passado sempre foi irreverente e um tanto breve e, mais uma vez, simplesmente não faz sentido.

Os dedos de Edward são leves e suaves sobre a pele do meu braço. "Bella? Por favor, diga alguma coisa", ele implora.

Eu limpo minha garganta. Minha boca sente-se anormalmente seca. "Será que o seu pai tem algum tipo de... uma espécie de..." Eu não consigo descobrir exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Algum tipo de condição mental? Finalmente, eu pergunto: "O que há de _errado_ com ele?"

"Porra, Bella, eu não sei!" Edward exclama igualmente perplexo. "Ele faz essa merda comigo como o conhaque - _que é_ normal para ele, mas eu nunca pensei nem em um milhão de anos malditos que ele iria fazer isso com você."

"O que você disse a ele lá em cima?" Minha voz é baixa, o medo de ser ouvida nunca vai embora.

"Eu disse a ele como fodidamente você é importante para mim - como eu realmente não queria estragar isso. Ele _disse_ que estava ansioso para conhecê-la!" Sua voz pinga desculpas, seus olhos suplicando, implorando para eu entender.

Esme caminha de volta para a sala, as linhas ao redor dos olhos de repente mais pronunciadas, deixando-a com aparência abatida e coloca a mão na parte de trás de uma de suas cadeiras e diz: "Bella, deixe-me pedir desculpas novamente pelo que aconteceu. Você se importaria se conversássemos por um minuto? Talvez possamos terminar o jantar?"

Meu apetite desapareceu na agitação, mas eu simplesmente aceno com a cabeça, incapaz de recusar a metade boa de Edward ou o jantar que ela preparou só para nós.

Edward pede licença e se levanta, murmurando que vai falar com seu pai. Esme não diz nada a ele, mas tira o chiffon de limão da geladeira e pega duas colheres antes de colocá-lo sobre a mesa. "Talvez você queira isso agora", ela diz, retirando o papel alumínio e entregando-me uma colher.

Ela sabe exatamente o que eu preciso.

"Obrigada", eu murmuro. Ela pega uma porção grande do bolo com sua própria colher, e depois de alguns momentos de contemplação eu a copio e faço o mesmo. É delicioso mesmo sem apetite, e eu sei que em circunstâncias normais seria soberbo.

Ela engole um bocado e diz: "Por favor, não leve nada que Carlisle disse como algo pessoal."

Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, eu penso, e Esme faz uma careta como se estivesse lendo a minha mente.

"Ele sempre só quis o melhor para o Edward", ela continua. "É claro que ele tem uma maneira estranha de mostrar isso. Ele quer que Edward seja como ele, e é bastante óbvio que esse não é o caso. Edward sempre puxou muito mais a mim, eu acho."

Eu quero me levantar e cantar _aleluia_ e mandar beijos para os céus enquanto agradeço a Deus que ele tenha puxado a Esme, mas eu fico no meu lugar e ofereço um aceno de compreensão em vez.

Ela continua: "Os enfermeiros são uma parte valiosa da profissão médica, um enfermeiro pode passar mais tempo com um paciente em um dia do que um médico em toda sua vida, e Edward sabe disso - eu não o teria criado de outra maneira... Então, não pense, por um momento que Carlisle possa justificar as coisas que ele disse para você. Confie em mim quando eu digo que ele estará lamentando suas ações mais tarde."

Eu sei disso, é claro. Eu tenho visto muitos médicos que mal conhecem seus pacientes. Médicos que prescrevem uma dose de morfina apenas para calá-los, sem tentar entender a origem da dor. Médicos que você tem que _implorar_ para vir ver seus pacientes quando você lhes diz repetidamente que algo não está certo. Médicos que pensam que são superiores com base no seu título e o poder de um bloco de receitas.

Eu percebo que meu vinho ainda está sobre a mesa e acabo com ele. Sem dizer uma palavra, Esme estende a mão e agarra a taça ainda cheia e completamente negligenciada de Chardonnay de Edward, que ele não foi autorizado a beber e coloca na minha frente.

Eu a agradeço e tomo um gole. Ela me olha e sua expressão é cautelosa, e eu finalmente lambo os meus lábios e digo: "Ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu o vi no hospital no outro dia e ele foi realmente bem legal. Eu não acho que ele se lembra de mim, apesar de tudo."

Esme sorriu tristemente.

"E, hum... Edward e eu não tínhamos realmente falado sobre seu noivado", eu continuo me sentindo um pouco envergonhada. "Então, eu fiquei surpresa com isso também."

"Oh Deus, Bella", ela diz, de repente, como se pega de surpresa. "Edward não chegou a ficar noivo. Eu provavelmente deveria ter dito algo antes. Sinto muito sobre isso."

Eu me sinto tomada de alívio. "Não?"

"Eu te dou a minha palavra que não. Carlisle queria, é claro", Esme elabora. "Às vezes eu jurava _que ele_ iria se casar com a mulher, se pudesse. Mas nunca houve um noivado de verdade."

"Então, por que ele disse isso?" Eu pergunto, mais perplexa que zangada. O fato de que Carlisle mentiu na frente de todos nós diz coisas terríveis sobre o seu caráter. Eu não acreditaria que Edward é parente dele se não fosse por suas semelhanças físicas.

Esme morde o lábio inferior. A colher é colocada no recipiente mal tocado de chiffon de limão esquecido. "Eu não vou pedir desculpas por ele, Bella. Não há uma desculpa, só que à sua maneira estranha, ele só quer o que ele acha que é melhor para Edward."

Se eu não estivesse na minha quarta taça de vinho, eu provavelmente estaria muito mais irritada. Com raiva de não me impor e dar a Carlisle um pouco da minha mente; irritada com Carlisle por tentar me fazer me sentir inadequada na frente de Edward, que está se tornando uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, com raiva de Esme por pensar que pode realmente haver mesmo uma pequena desculpa para o comportamento terrível do marido.

Mas eu não estou com raiva. Eu estou insensível e um pouco embriagada, e imensamente aliviada que Edward nunca foi noivo. Mas por incrível que pareça, eu não estou com raiva.

Edward entra na cozinha, parecendo tão cansado e exausto quanto sua mãe. Seus olhos, no entanto estão um pouco mais cautelosos quando ele olha para mim. Ele olha para trás e para a frente entre mim e Esme, e sua mãe suspira e desloca a cadeira como um convite para que ele se junte a nós.

Mas ele permanece de pé. "Você quer ir, Bella?" ele pergunta com cautela. Ele está tenso, quase como se espere que eu o ataque, ou então fuja.

Eu _estou_ pronta para ir, honestamente - estou ansiosa para falar com Edward em particular - mas eu não posso suportar a ideia de deixar Esme aqui sozinha com aquele homem horrível e os restos de seu jantar. Já para não falar que eu mal toquei o chiffon de limão ela fez tanta propaganda.

Um dos meus planos para esta noite era comer e elogiar o chiffon de limão - para fazer uma boa impressão com Esme, é claro, já que ela estava tão animada sobre isso - e eu nem sequer consigo fazer isso.

Esme deve notar minha hesitação, porque ela rapidamente se levanta e ergue a sobremesa da mesa.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo. Confie em mim, você merece uma estrela de ouro para não arrancar a cabeça de Carlisle. Não que eu culpe você, mas eu te agradeço por abster-se, no entanto. Eu tenho pensado em mudar o nosso seguro de vida para inscrição aberta, você me entende?" ela diz com uma piscadela. Em seguida, ela se torna séria novamente. "Será que vocês dois podem, por favor, levar para casa um pouco dessa comida? Eu vou embalar para vocês. Deus sabe que não podemos comer tudo, e eu odiaria vê-la ir para o lixo."

Edward se move para ajudá-la, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é acenar com a cabeça em silêncio, o último drinque de álcool finalmente nubla os meus pensamentos e oferece um pouco de doce, doce alívio.

**XxxxXxxxX**

A volta para casa é tranquila no início, apesar da óbvia ansiedade de Edward. Ele bate no volante enquanto dirige e praticamente mastiga seu lábio inferior. Eu finalmente fico com pena e coloco a mão em seu joelho, na esperança de oferecer algum tipo de conforto, e ele derrete contra o meu toque.

"Sinto muito", ele diz, novamente, pela centésima vez, e ele pega a minha mão. Um beijo é colocado em meus dedos.

"Está tudo bem", eu murmuro.

"Não está tudo bem. Você não tem que fingir que está tudo bem, Bella. Eu quero que você me fale se você está chateada, certo?"

"Tudo bem."

Ele faz uma pausa. "Então você está chateada?"

Eu suspiro. Por onde começar?

Eu deveria começar com a coisa mais importante, obviamente.

"Você e a Doutora Ellis foram noivos?" Eu pergunto, à queima-roupa. Eu sei que Esme já disse que não, mas eu ainda quero ouvir isso dele. Eu quero saber _por que_ seu pai disse aquilo, porque a explicação de Esme simplesmente não foi suficiente para mim.

"Não", responde Edward imediatamente. "Nós definitivamente nunca fomos noivos."

"Então do que o seu pai estava falando? Ela _concordou_ em se casar com você? Você nem sequer percebe quão fodido isso soou?" Eu fico com raiva só de pensar nisso. Uma mulher que teria a _sorte_ de se casar com Edward.

"É claro que eu percebo isso, Bella", ele responde exasperado. "Mas é assim que ele é."

"Isso não é realmente uma desculpa", eu resmungo. "Você e sua mãe agem como se fosse uma desculpa, mas não é."

"Eu sei que não é."

"Então, você realmente não tinha ideia de que ele iria agir dessa maneira?"

Ele olha para mim incrédulo. "Você realmente acha que eu teria sequer _permitido_ que isso acontecesse? Apenas te arrastado para tudo isso de olhos vendados?"

"Bem, você age como se fosse um comportamento bastante normal para ele", eu indico.

"É algo que ele diria para mim. É o tipo de coisa que ele _sempre_ disse para mim. Mas ele nunca foi tão rude com alguém que eu namorei antes."

"Deixe-me adivinhar", eu começo grosseiramente. "Você nunca namorou uma enfermeira antes?"

Na verdade, ele parece um pouco culpado. "Bem... não", ele responde lentamente. Então, em sua defesa, ele rapidamente acrescenta: "Eu teria, no entanto. Se é isso que você está pensando. Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra os enfermeiros."

Eu suspiro e esfrego meu rosto com as mãos, na esperança de limpar a minha cabeça. Não está frio - apenas fresco - mas Edward ligou o aquecedor, banhando-nos em um calor reconfortante.

"E o noivado?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu disse que não houve nenhum noivado."

"Como é que ela concordou em casar com você se não houve noivado?"

"Eu não sei, Bella." Sua voz está cansada, fazendo-o soar muito parecido com o que sinto. "Nós conversamos sobre isso uma vez, talvez. Mas nunca houve um acordo de que iria acontecer e eu posso te prometer que eu nunca desci em um joelho e propus. Ela e o meu pai sempre foram bons amigos, talvez por isso eles tenham falado sobre isso?" Sua última declaração soa mais como uma pergunta.

"A relação de vocês era séria, então?" Eu pergunto. É bobagem, mas eu ainda odeio a ideia dele com outra pessoa. Tinha que acontecer, é claro - ele tem trinta e quatro anos, por amor de Cristo, e mesmo assim, está tudo no passado. Eu ficaria mais preocupada se ele _não tivesse _namorado sério com uma menina. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Ela queria mais do que eu, eu acho."

Ufa.

"Será que o seu pai configurou tudo?" Eu sigo em frente.

"Ele encorajou, obviamente", Edward responde. "Mas eu gostava dela em primeiro lugar. Eu não iria namorar alguém só porque o meu pai gostava dela." Ele olha para mim, verídicos olhos verdes procurando os meus. "Eu prometo, Bella", ele acrescenta para a minha segurança.

O impacto total do que aconteceu durante o jantar não me bateu até que estamos na sua casa. Até que nós estamos subindo seus degraus. E então - talvez por causa do vinho, ou o cheiro do conhaque miserável de Carlisle no hálito de Edward, que eu acho que possa estar provocando algum tipo de início de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático - eu sinto um aperto na garganta e lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Eu tento esconder o meu rosto de Edward e discretamente limpo a umidade, mas ele percebe antes de estarmos mesmo em frente à porta.

"Bella - merda - você está chorando?"

Eu viro meu corpo para longe dele, apenas para vê-lo lutar para me forçar a encará-lo de novo, com as mãos sobre os meus ombros.

"Não", eu fungo.

"Bella, olhe para mim."

"Eu não quero."

"Bella..." O tom é de aviso agora. "Por favor, fale comigo."

Ele abre a porta de sua casa e me leva para dentro, então me impede antes que eu possa escapar. Ele me puxa para seu peito e me envolve em um abraço apertado. Sua preocupação só aumenta a súbita onda de emoção que está rastejando para a superfície, e as lágrimas derramam livremente dos meus olhos e em sua camisa.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu estou tão arrependido. Por favor, não chore", ele sussurra contra o meu cabelo.

"Eu só..." Eu tento sufocar as palavras. "Eu fui... Eu fui pega de surpresa", eu soluço.

"Eu sei que você foi", ele me acalma.

"Ele foi tão _mau_!"

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei."

"Eu quero voltar lá e dizer a ele onde enfiar seu diploma idiota."

"Você pode na próxima vez, baby. Se é isso o que você realmente quer."

"Você promete?" Eu olho para ele e ele ri.

"Se irá fazer você se sentir melhor", ele responde.

"Irá", eu lhe asseguro, fungando.

Ele me libera para que possamos entrar na sala de estar. Ele envolve a manta do sofá nos meus ombros e puxa em ambas as extremidades, puxando-me para ele para que ele possa plantar um beijo doce nos meus lábios. Então, ele se endireita e vai para a cozinha, voltando com duas colheres. Ele se senta ao meu lado no sofá com o recipiente do chiffon de limão que sua mãe mandou para casa com a gente.

"Talvez você esteja pronta para isso agora?" ele oferece, segurando uma colher.

"Você está me incentivando a afogar minhas mágoas em chiffon de limão?" Eu pergunto enquanto me arrasto para perto dele.

"Se isso ajudar."

"Eu me sinto mal por sua mãe", eu digo, tomando a colher e pegando uma porção. Edward deixa o recipiente entre nós enquanto comemos.

"Eu também. Mas ela sabe como ele é", ele responde.

"Por que ela o atura?"

"Porque ela o ama", ele diz simplesmente. "E ele é bom para ela, especialmente quando ninguém está por perto. Eu já vi. E lembra que eu disse que ele costumava levá-la para aquele lugar no parque?"

Eu tenho dificuldade em imaginar o Carlisle eu acabei de conhecer - o rude, bebedor de conhaque idiota que descaradamente me insultou - como o mesmo homem que iria levar sua garota para um lugar tão romântico. Ele é um pequeno enigma, alguém que eu realmente não entendo.

E talvez seja assim que sempre será.

"Estou um pouco surpresa que você está compartilhando isso comigo", eu comento enquanto Edward come a sobremesa. "Você é tão possessivo com seus cookies e tudo mais. Eu achei que você ia morder meus dedos quando eu tentasse tirar um pouco de você."

"Tente tomar o meu cookie de novo e eu _irei_ mordê-los", ele ameaça.

"É um desafio?"

"Só se você acha que pode fazer IVs com as pontas dos dedos faltando."

"É isso!" Exclamo, tirando o recipiente de sua mão. A colher está pendurada em sua boca, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, enquanto eu levo a minha posse roubada e escalo até o outro lado do sofá com ela, pousando no meu estômago no braço do sofá enquanto seguro fora de seu alcance. "Não há mais chiffon de limão para você até que você aprenda a compartilhar."

Mas, para minha surpresa, ele não vai para a sobremesa. Em vez disso, ele deixa cair sua colher e rapidamente empurra o meu vestido pelas minhas coxas, todo o caminho até a minha cintura, e dá uma mordida quase doloroso na minha bunda coberta de renda. Eu grito de surpresa.

"Mmm. Quem precisa de chiffon de limão?" ele brinca, e eu dou a ele um olhar sujo por cima do meu ombro enquanto tento empurrar o meu vestido de volta para baixo com uma mão.

"Você não consegue tudo o que quer", eu digo ralhando.

"É um desafio?" ele provoca e pega a minha mão, segurando-a para fora do caminho, e com a outra mão ele puxa a minha calcinha e dá um aquecido e demorado beijo diretamente entre as minhas pernas. Eu estou tão surpresa que me atrapalho com o recipiente da torta, permitindo-lhe atingir o piso de madeira com um estrondo. A colher pousa a vários metros de distância.

Droga. Esme ficaria tão chateada.

Ignorando o meu erro, Edward espalha meus lábios com dois dedos e lambe lenta e sensualmente entre eles. Eu já estou ofegante como uma prostituta desesperada, minha cabeça cai para frente, enquanto eu empurro meus quadris para trás, ansiosa por mais.

Edward continua, deslizando um dedo dentro de mim, depois outro. Ele os trabalha dentro e fora de forma lenta e eu mordo meu lábio inferior, tentando em vão reprimir o abafado "Poooorra!"

Sua outra mão pressiona a minha parte inferior e as coxas. Seus lábios tocam as minhas costas, e sua respiração é quente na minha pele quando ele diz: "Isso é bom?"

"Porra, sim", eu cuspo imperturbável.

Ele remove os dedos e me lambe outra vez, seguindo a ação com outro beijo na minha carne aquecida. "Quer mais?"

"Por favor", eu imploro, ofegante. A única coisa que eu posso ver pendurada pela cintura ao longo do braço do seu sofá é a parede em frente a mim e a sobremesa arruinada abaixo. Eu quero dar a volta e atacar o homem sexy atrás de mim, mas me contenho, ansiosa para ver onde ele levaria isso.

"Diga-me", ele ordena.

"Eu quero mais, Edward. Porra, eu _preciso_ de mais. Preciso de _você_. _Por favor_."

Eu sou uma maldita sem vergonha.

"Eu?" ele brinca com um traço de surpresa em sua voz, e eu estou a cinco segundos de distância de me virar totalmente sem graça e rasgar suas roupas.

"Edward..." Eu gemo. Eu posso ouvi-lo desfazer seu cinto atrás de mim, e eu fico descaradamente animada.

"Você vai roubar sobremesa de mim de novo?" de repente ele desafia.

_Puta merda_! Não é justo!

"Sim", eu respondo em um tom desafiador. Eu tenho que desenhar limites em algum lugar.

"Resposta errada, Bella." Ele se afasta, e por um breve momento eu considero admitir, eu considero me virar e me atirar a seus pés, com promessas de fazer para ele cookies e chiffon de limão todas as noites pelo resto de nossas vidas. Mas eu sou poupada da humilhação e da carga de pedir a Esme sua receita quando de repente ele empurra dentro de mim, a força de sua intrusão me empurrando para a frente e tirando o meu fôlego.

"Porra", eu solto um grunhido quando eu sou forçada contra o braço do sofá. Ele agarra os meus quadris e me puxa de volta contra ele, segurando-me firme enquanto puxa quase todo o caminho para fora e empurra de volta novamente.

Esta é a primeira vez que fazemos por trás, e eu estou um pouco surpresa com o quão incrível é a sensação. Em quanto mais profundo ele está.

"Porra, sentir você é tão bom", ele diz, espelhando os meus pensamentos.

"Não pare", eu ofego enquanto ele empurra para dentro de mim.

"Claro que não."

Eu gostaria que houvesse um espelho na parede. A única coisa que poderia aperfeiçoar este momento seria eu ser capaz de vê-lo, ver como ele joga a cabeça para trás e separa seus lábios, o peito arfando juntamente com seus impulsos.

Eu sinto os dedos no meu cabelo, enrolando firmemente através dos fios. Eu empurro de volta contra ele e tento igualar seus movimentos. Ele move-se lentamente no início, seus golpes medidos e lânguidos, mas por insistência minha, ele aumenta o ritmo até que seus quadris estejam, literalmente, batendo contra mim. Ele estende a mão e esfrega o meu clitóris com os dedos, e com a sensação adicionada eu sou jogada em uma espiral insensível de prazer dentro de segundos.

Assim que eu desço do meu orgasmo, ele puxa para fora e me pede para deitar de costas, quase rasgando minha calcinha o restante do caminho pelas minhas pernas antes de cobrir meu corpo com o dele. Ele me beija com força enquanto desliza dentro de mim novamente. Meu vestido está agrupado em torno da minha cintura, quase nos meus seios, e Edward também está completamente vestido, exceto pelas calças e boxers que foram empurradas até os joelhos. Incapaz de sentir sua pele, eu plantar minhas mãos em seu pescoço e em seu cabelo, segurando-o contra mim, enquanto ele empurra de novo e de novo e, finalmente, se desfaz.

Ele se deita ofegante em cima de mim, minhas pernas ainda enroladas na cintura dele enquanto permanecemos abraçados.

"Sinto muito", eu finalmente o ouço dizer com palavras abafadas contra o meu ombro, enquanto nossos peitos ofegam juntos.

"Pelo quê?" Eu pergunto confusa. Essa foi muito possivelmente uma das melhores sessões de sexo que eu já tive, e ouvi-lo pedir desculpas por isso é um pouco desconcertante.

Ele levanta a cabeça e beija a minha mandíbula, fazendo uma trilha suave até os meus lábios. Seu beijo é lento e suave. "Por ser a causa de seu mau dia", ele diz. "Por ser a razão pela qual você chorou."

"Seu pai é a razão pela qual eu chorei Edward. Não você", eu o lembro suavemente.

"Você não teria que aturar o meu pai se não fosse por mim."

"Está tudo bem", eu asseguro-lhe. "Valeu a pena. Você vale a pena. Eu teria que conhecê-lo eventualmente."

Ele pressiona a testa contra a minha, nossos narizes estão se tocando, nossos lábios também.

"Você realmente significa muito para mim, Bella. Eu fico pensando que vou foder com isso, especialmente depois de quão hesitante você estava de até mesmo sair comigo."

Eu sinto uma pontada de culpa por resistir por tanto tempo - especialmente agora que fizemos tanto progresso. Mas parecia lógico na época e, em essência, o que me faz gostar dele ainda mais.

"Você significa muito para mim também", eu respondo, e puxo seu rosto para o meu, beijando-o profundamente em garantia.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós limpamos a sobremesa - eu digo algumas palavras em nome de Esme depois de jogá-la no lixo - e então assistimos um filme, relaxados entre toques e beijos simplesmente apreciando estar juntos. Edward e eu fazemos amor uma última vez antes de cairmos no sono, seus golpes são lentos e amorosos, seu beijos ternos, e eu cochilo nua em sua cama, enrolada em seus braços.

Mas o sono não vem facilmente.

Está chovendo novamente, o que não é extremamente surpreendente. Parece que está chovendo mais do que o usual, mesmo para Seattle, e tem sempre um pano cinza, uma sensação de umidade sobre a cidade. A chuva vem em ondas suaves esta noite, aumentando e diminuindo novamente ao longo de vários minutos.

A respiração de Edward é constante e profunda, então eu sei que ele está dormindo. Eu finalmente saio de seus braços e silenciosamente, visto suas roupas descartadas, prendendo apenas alguns dos botões em sua camisa de mangas compridas. Então eu caminho lá para baixo, onde eu me sirvo de um copo de água e me sento na marquise da janela com a manta do sofá na minha mão. Está muito escuro para ver muito da chuva, mas o som da água batendo no vidro é um pouco reconfortante.

Eu afundo no pequeno assento estofado e apenas fico lá, ainda tentando entrar em acordo com tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Eu nunca tive muitos problemas com a minha autoconfiança - eu sempre me senti confortável com a maneira que sou, confiante de que eu sou atraente para pelo menos uma boa maioria dos homens. Mas, depois das observações dolorosas de Carlisle, eu não posso evitar de me perguntar o que Edward vê em mim quando ele poderia ter a Doutora Ellis.

Doutora Ellis, com seu corpo perfeito, olhos azuis gelados e cabelo digno de comercial de shampoo. Doutora Ellis, com seu diploma elegante e notável talento e reputação. Hospitais provavelmente lutariam por ela enquanto ninguém sequer sabe quem eu sou. Deus sabe que se eu chegasse perto de alguém com um bisturi eu iria acabar arrancando a sua cabeça, mas ela faz isso todos os dias com precisão e habilidade. E ela ainda conseguiu ganhar a aprovação do pai mimado de Edward, o que é um feito por si só.

Ela parece a imagem da esposa perfeita.

Então, o que exatamente, está impedindo Edward de escolha-la ao invés de mim?

Eu não sei quanto tempo fico ali pensando, mas eu finalmente ouço a porta abrir e vejo Edward passar por ela descalço e vestindo apenas um par de boxers.

"Bella?" Sua voz é incerta já que seu olhos provavelmente, ainda não se ajustaram à luz.

"Eu estou bem aqui", eu o chamo. Ele esfrega os braços com frio e desce as escadas até mim. Menino bobo, andando seminu e parecendo comestível.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele pergunta.

"Eu não conseguia dormir."

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não, nada há de errado", eu minto.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

Concordo com a cabeça e ele se senta ao meu lado, me puxando para perto. Eu compartilho a manta com ele, mas é tão pequena que mal cobre os dois. Seu corpo, no entanto, é quente e reconfortante.

Eu afundo contra ele e suspiro.

Nós ouvimos a chuva por alguns momentos e nenhum de nós fala. Finalmente, ele diz: "Você vai falar comigo?"

Eu suspiro novamente. "Não é nada."

"Por favor, Bella?" Ele beija a minha testa. Maldito seja ele e suas táticas manhosas. Ele provavelmente sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

"Eu só..." Eu mordo meu lábio, sem saber exatamente como colocar. Finalmente, eu digo, "Eu sinto muito que seu pai não goste de mim."

Ele me puxa mais apertado contra ele, quase reflexivamente. "Bella, por favor, não pense assim", ele implora. "Eu não me importo com o que ele pensa. E para ser honesto, eu não acho que ele goste muito de mim também." Sua voz é leve, sua última declaração quase brincando. Na verdade, eu estou inclinada a concordar com ele, mas eu não digo isso.

"Ele gostava da sua última namorada", eu digo de mau humor.

"Bem, para sua sorte, a minha opinião é mais importante para mim."

"Você promete?"

"É claro, Bella." Seus lábios encontram a minha testa novamente.

"Meu último namorado era um médico", de repente eu deixo escapar. "Bem, nós namoramos, enquanto ele estava cursando medicina. Ele me traiu quando começou a sua residência. Foi com uma de suas colegas, que também era médica... isso é uma das razões pelas quais eu não queria namorar você anteriormente. Parecia que ele mudou depois que se formou - como se o título tenha ido para a cabeça ou algo assim... e eu pensei que vocês eram todos iguais. Eu estava preocupada..."

Edward fica em silêncio por um momento, e tudo que eu posso ouvir é a chuva contra as janelas. "Você ainda acha isso?" ele pergunta.

"Não com você", eu asseguro-lhe. "Eu acho que muda um monte de gente, mas não você. Nem a sua mãe. E algumas pessoas são assim de qualquer maneira, eu acho. Assim como a enfermeira na UTI. Mas os médicos são tratados de forma tão especial que eu penso que muitos deles deixam ir para suas cabeças. Mas, até agora, você tem sido diferente." Eu me aconchego perto dele e acrescento: "Eu não me preocupo mais."

Edward aperta seu poder sobre mim, como se estivesse buscando a mesma proximidade que eu almejo.

"Bem, eu tenho sorte", ele diz sério. "Eu cresci em torno da minha mãe mais do que do meu pai. Ele nunca esteve muito por perto, realmente. E ela sempre me ensinou a _não_ agir da maneira que ele age. Eu realmente estou muito interessado em vê-lo na casinha do cachorro agora, porque ela é a única pessoa que ele realmente _tenta_ ouvir, acredite ou não", ele diz com uma risada suave. Como uma reflexão tardia, ele brinca e acrescenta: "Além disso, agora eu tenho você aqui para me colocar no meu lugar quando eu sair da linha."

Eu sorrio contra seu peito, me sentindo mais leve do que tinha me sentido em semanas. "Pode ter certeza de que você tem."

* * *

**_Não noivado esclarecido - posso até apostar que o metido pediu a Doutora em casamento para o filho - vamos adiante. Carlisle é um babaca, ponto final._**

**_Bella vai manter Edward nos eixos?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – A Urgência**

Edward e eu saímos em um encontro duplo com Alice e Jasper no _Musiquarium Lounge do Triple Door_ no sábado. É um local agradável com música ao vivo, boa comida e bebidas abundantes. A única razão pela qual eu nunca comi aqui antes é o preço elevado combinado com meus recursos historicamente escassos, mas esta noite Edward me trouxe aqui, sem revelar o local em outra tentativa de me surpreender. A única coisa que ele perguntou foi se eu me importava se Jasper e Alice viessem também.

Nós deslizamos para dentro de uma cabine na lateral da sala. Ela acomoda confortavelmente quatro pessoas. O lugar é mais de classe do que eu esperava, e eu estou feliz por ter escolhido um vestido preto em vez das calças que eu tinha pensado em vestir. Tenho que agradecer a Alice, no entanto, porque eu liguei para ela e ela me deu instruções muito precisas sobre o que vestir. Obviamente, não é a primeira vez que ela vem aqui.

A banda já está tocando quando nos sentamos. Alice fica tão perto de Jasper que está praticamente em seu colo.

Ela se inclina e me pergunta o que eu estou bebendo. Estamos sentados ao lado uns dos outros, com os homens do lado de fora, por isso é fácil conversar com ela sobre a música. "Eu estou a fim de um Dirty Martini", ela diz.

"Eu odeio azeitona". Eu balanço a minha cabeça enquanto leio o menu de bebida. "Talvez um Lemon Martini?"

Jasper pede conhaque para o meu desgosto. Eu tento não fazer uma cara feia quando o garçom o coloca sobre a mesa. A largura do corpo de Alice não é suficiente para manter o cheiro à distância, ou talvez agora esteja hipersensível ao mau cheiro.

Edward esfrega minha coxa, como se soubesse o que eu estou pensando. Alice vê isso, apesar das luzes escassas e diz: "Vocês são tão fofos juntos."

"Você é quem fala." Fofo, provavelmente não é a melhor palavra para descrever Alice e Jasper, no entanto, eles são tão flagrantemente inadequados com seu afeto, mesmo em público, que muitas vezes você não pode olhar diretamente para eles sem querer vomitar. Eles são o tipo de 'como o sol em um dia claro', mas com mais bile envolvida.

"Por favor. Eu _sei_ que é fofo."

A banda é incrível. Eles envolvem a multidão com facilidade, sem esforço, fazendo-nos sentir como parte do show. Eles são um grupo local - geralmente desconhecidos - mas isso só torna mais íntimo. Quando acaba o show, os membros ficam perto do bar ou serpenteiam por entre a multidão, conversando com fãs, bebendo e tirando fotos.

Alice se apresenta para o baixista alto que ela ficou babando durante o show e me carrega junto para tirar as suas fotos com o seu telefone celular. Está tão escuro que não saem boas, mas ela está bêbada demais para perceber. Nós nos movemos para ir embora. A música pré-gravada pode ser ouvida fracamente no estacionamento, e Alice agarra meu braço e nós dançamos ali na rua, nossos saltos triturando o cascalho solto no chão. Quando eu desajeitadamente a mergulho para trás - e consigo não deixar cair as duas no chão - Edward e Jasper e alguns outros espectadores bêbados batem palmas e fazem alarde.

Uma música mais lenta começa. Eu não acho que é romântica ou qualquer coisa, mas eu não consigo ouvir a letra para ter certeza. Edward não se importa. Ele me puxa para ele e envolve seus braços em volta de mim. Seu calor é tão bom no estacionamento frio e eu puxo seus lábios nos meus, beijando-o lentamente, enquanto nós balançamos para um lado e para o outro com a música. Todo o resto desaparece naquele momento.

Quando ele finalmente se afasta, ele usa o polegar para limpar debaixo do meu olho. Provavelmente limpando maquiagem borrada. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, sempre borra quando eu bebo. Então ele gentilmente beija onde limpou e diz: "Você é tão linda."

Essa é a primeira vez que eu realmente desejo. Três pequenas palavras penduram na minha língua, apenas esperando para cair e mudar tudo. Sua presença é inesperada, e diante da minha surpresa, eu as engulo de volta. É provavelmente muito cedo, e enquanto eu não estou podre de bêbada, eu certamente bebi além da conta. Algo assim tão importante não deve ser colocado nas mãos de Martinis sabor limão.

Eu não sei se há regras associadas com as palavras. Eu não sei se elas têm que vir seguidas de um grande gesto ou um jantar romântico. Eu não sei se deveria haver velas ou uma lareira acesa. Quando Alec as disse da primeira vez, era como se tivessem escapado acidentalmente. Ele olhou para mim com surpresa e então disse: "É verdade, você sabe." E nós só dissemos um ao outro, desde então, como se fosse natural.

O táxi para um minuto depois, e a oportunidade é perdida. Edward vai na frente com motorista careca que não consegue parar de tossir, e eu estou prensada contra a janela na parte de trás ao lado do casal grosseiramente carinhoso que não pode parar de se apalpar. Provavelmente não era o momento certo, afinal.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Carlisle foi consultado sobre um dos meus pacientes. A consulta é uma revisão de um enxerto, que é precisamente o que eu disse a Esme que nunca o vi fazer, mas aparentemente ele fez este vários anos antes de se tornar bom demais para fazer qualquer coisa abaixo de cirurgias cardíacas. Eu passo a maior parte da manhã paranóica que ele vá aparecer para me pedir para fazer a ronda com ele, bem como ele apareceu na quinta-feira e pediu para Aro. Eu mergulho nos prontuários do paciente e registros antigos, certificando-me que eu saiba cada pequeno detalhe de sua vida, caso ele tente me perguntar algo e me acusar de conhecimento insuficiente. Mas, no fim, não importa, porque é sua assistente que faz a ronda por ele.

Sua assistente é uma mulher pequena com o cabelo loiro no comprimento do queixo e um jaleco que se estende além de seus joelhos. Ela é alegre e agradável e ainda me ajuda a reposicionar o paciente quando ele reclama de estar desconfortável. Ela diz a ele que o Dr. Cullen pode passar para vê-lo hoje à noite depois de suas outras cirurgias, mas se não, que ele iria vê-lo no pré-operatório antes do procedimento amanhã de manhã.

Ela prescreve uma ordem para que o paciente faça jejum depois da meia-noite e dar Zinacef até o paciente chegar no Centro Cirúrgico. Ela sorri antes de sair e deseja-me um bom dia. Eu não posso evitar me perguntar se Carlisle se importaria se Edward namorasse com ela, ou se o cargo dela é muito inferior, bem como, mas eu me forço a parar antes que os pensamentos possam realmente começar. Estou curiosa, mas esse tipo de pensamento é inútil.

Um cirurgião plástico com o nome de Dr. Black aparece mais tarde. Ele tem a pele escura, cabelos grisalhos pretos, e um sorriso deslumbrantemente branco. Seus olhares são sempre sugestivos, apesar do fato de que ele é casado com uma endocrinologista. Isso parece ser de pouca importância para Jessica, no entanto, já que ela baba sobre cada palavra que ele diz e ri de todas as suas piadas bobas. Ele faz muitas referências a filmes, a maioria das quais eu não entendo, mas Jessica muda o assunto de _High Noon_ perguntando quantos seios ele faz em média em uma semana, e se ele concorda que a lipoaspiração é uma boa ideia.

Eu não acho que ser um cirurgião plástico é tão glamouroso quanto parece. Especialmente em Seattle, ou na maioria dos lugares, além de Los Angeles. Muitas de suas cirurgias consistem em tratar feridas e úlceras de pressão, que consistem em raspar o tecido podre até que haja apenas tecido viável e saudável restante. Hoje, por exemplo, Dr. Black está verificando uma paciente que permitiu que seu Lift de bunda fosse infectado por não trocar suas roupas sujas de fezes. Ela agora tem uma longa incisão ao longo de cada nádega que está escorrendo algo que se assemelha ao interior de um melão podre e cheira a um corpo morto depois de três semanas ao sol.

Sempre discreto, Emmett bufa e me cutuca, dizendo: "Sim, eu tenho certeza que ela não vai balançar a bunda nova em um clube em breve, hein?"

Dr. Black sai, mas eu finalmente o encontro na escada quando estou no meu caminho para o almoço. Eu estou passando pela porta para o segundo andar, quando ela de repente se abre e ele se junta a mim.

"Oi", ele diz educadamente.

"Oi."

Ele me segue de perto e eu continuo descendo as escadas.

"Você é Bella, certo?" ele pergunta. Nossa única conversa antes foi tão breve que eu estou surpresa que ele se lembre do meu nome.

"Sim. E você é o Dr. Black, certo?"

"Certo. Como está a Sra. Holloway?"

"Na mesma." Não menos lamacenta do que o habitual.

"Você está indo almoçar?"

"Sim. Você?"

"Sim."

Eu não sou fã de conversa tensa, por isso fico aliviada quando chego ao fim da escada e saio para o corredor aberto. Andamos um pouco antes que o corredor se divida em duas direções - uma vai para o refeitório, a outra para sala dos médicos. Infelizmente, nós dois estamos do lado errado e quase colidimos enquanto tentamos virar em direções opostas em relação ao outro.

Dr. Black segura meus ombros para me firmar e com seu sorriso deslumbrante diz: "Desculpe. Minha culpa. Eu irei realmente comer na sala dos médicos hoje."

Todos esses médicos malditos com os seus crachás legais e cafés impressionantes. Novamente, não é que eu esteja com ciúmes.

"Isso é legal", eu digo com um sorriso. "Eu também iria. Vocês têm a máquina de café chique e tudo mais."

"Você está saindo com o Dr. Cullen, certo?" Ele pergunta de repente, e eu sou tomada de surpresa.

"Ummm... certo." Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Não é nenhum segredo que as notícias correm rápido, especialmente por aqui. Eu me pergunto se ele e Edward são amigos. Edward nunca o mencionou.

"Eu poderia te pegar um café, se quiser", ele oferece.

"Sério?" Eu digo feliz, e depois eu tento baixar o tom da minha emoção um pouco. "Quero dizer... Eu não quero te colocar em apuros..."

"Não, não é problema. Vamos." Ele me guia para o corredor. Eu recebo uma breve onda de nostalgia assim que nos aproximamos da porta branca - enquanto ele passa o crachá - e eu não posso deixar de pensar, só um pouquinho, que estou traindo Edward com café.

É possível trair com café? Ou é apenas o fato de que eu estou recebendo café de outro médico? Poderia ser "mal visto"? Edward me traz café na maioria dos dias em que está trabalhando, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso tomar um café quando ele não está aqui, certo?

Dr. Black abre a porta e me leva para dentro. Há outros médicos aqui hoje, todos sentados em torno das mesas conversando enquanto comem, mas nenhum deles presta atenção em nós quando entramos. Vejo Dr. Byers no canto, mas ele nem sequer olha para cima.

Dr. Black aponta para a máquina. "Faça o que quiser. Eu me ofereceria para ajudar, mas aquela máquina é como ciência de foguetes."

Eu me pergunto se ele já tentou fazer café aqui, porque não é realmente difícil. É meio engraçado que ele é supostamente capaz de reconstruir o rosto de uma pessoa, mas se recusa a entender o simples conhecimento de lançar um pacote na máquina de café e apertar um botão claramente marcado.

Eu faço o meu café, enquanto ele se afasta para o balcão de saladas. Há comida quente hoje, cada prato coberto por tampas de metal com o vapor escoando em torno dos cantos. Eu também vejo uma bandeja cheia de hambúrgueres embrulhados e batatas fritas. Eu me pergunto se a comida aqui tem gosto melhor do que a servida no refeitório.

Ninguém me incomoda enquanto eu faço o meu café. Eu discretamente tiro uma foto com o meu celular e envio para Edward, com a mensagem: _"Café dos deuuuuses" _Admitindo a minha escapada de café sem ele e isso me faz sentir um pouco melhor.

Vou até Dr. Black para me despedir e agradecer novamente.

"Não tem problema, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que irei vê-la por aí em breve."

Eu estou prestes a me virar e fazer a minha fuga, quando vejo a porta aberta, e o flash inconfundível de cabelo vermelho me chama a atenção quando a Doutora Ellis entra na sala. Ela está vestida de uniforme azul-bebê e um jaleco branco, e seu cabelo longo e ondulado está solto.

Eu inutilmente tento me esconder atrás do Dr. Black, mas não adianta. Meus uniforme azul Smurf me entrega em um instante.

"Bella?" Doutora Ellis faz uma pausa para olhar para mim, com uma expressão confusa. Eu ajo como se estivesse tão surpresa quanto ela ao vê-la, o que é meio ridículo considerando que esta é a sala dos médicos. Ela tem todo o direito de estar aqui.

"Oh, ei, Doutora Ellis! Como você está?"

Ela sorri um pouco. "Eu estou bem, Bella. Edward está trabalhando hoje?"

Eu não gosto da pergunta.

"Não, Dr. Black foi bom o suficiente para me deixar tomar um copo de café." Faço um gesto com o copo em minhas mãos para provar meu ponto.

Ela dá uma olhada para o Dr. Black e diz: "Oh, entendo."

"Eu estava realmente indo embora." Eu tento passar por ela, mas ela tem a coragem de realmente dar um passo e bloquear meu caminho.

"Espere um segundo, Bella. Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar... como vão as coisas?"

Eu dou um passo para trás novamente, colocando um espaço adequado entre nós. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Com Edward. Vocês tornaram as coisas oficiais, certo? Não que seja da minha conta, realmente, mas eu não tive a chance de falar com ele recentemente. Só sei o quanto ele gostava de você."

Isso não me agrada nem um pouco, mesmo que ela esteja certa. Não é da conta dela. Mas que diabos? Ela está praticamente me pedindo para esfregar na sua cara...

"Nós estamos muito bem na verdade. Não poderia estar melhor." Como Fred e Wilma, Barbie e Ken, duas ervilhas em uma vagem maldita...

Seu sorriso é realmente gentil. "Isso é bom. Ele é um cara incrível."

"Sim, ele é."

"Bem, eu acho que eu vou vê-la por aí."

É isso?

"Claro."

Eu deixo a sala roubando algumas balas no caminho. As palavras da Doutora Ellis ficam comigo enquanto eu faço o meu caminho de volta pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório, e no final eu chego a uma conclusão sólida.

Isso foi estranho pra caramba.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward não respondeu a minha mensagem, e eu descubro mais tarde que é porque ele estava dormindo. E ele estava dormindo, aparentemente porque ele pegou algum tipo de vírus na noite passada. Ele está com febre, cansado, e elei passou a metade da noite sentindo o seu pulmão esquerdo – ou foi o que eu entendi pela sua descrição extremamente vaga.

Uma tempestade de merda ocorre na mudança de turno e eu saio do trabalho mais tarde do que o habitual. Eu ainda paro para comprar sopa enlatada, lenços de Aloe Vera, Gatorade, e remédio para resfriado. Eu me pergunto o que Edward faz quando fica doente - se ele procura um médico. Alec sempre tentava diagnosticar a si mesmo, se fosse uma distensão muscular ou um problema estomacal, mas no final ele iria ver um médico de qualquer maneira e se queixava de que algo tinha sido negligenciado, uma vez que o médico discordava de sua própria análise.

Há um vaso de flores com uma planta semi-murcha na varanda de Edward - é óbvio que ele não cuida da coisa - e uma chave da casa escondida por baixo, que eu uso para entrar. Ele me disse para não vir - que ele só queria descansar - mas obviamente eu o ignorei. Eu só quero ter certeza de que ele tinha as coisas que precisa, pois ele mora sozinho e sair quando você está doente pode ser uma tarefa realmente desagradável. Espero que eu não me meta em problemas.

A casa está em silêncio quando eu entro. Eu vejo a TV na sala de estar, mas o volume está baixo. Eu vou direto para a cozinha para descarregar minhas compras, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, mas Edward me escuta de qualquer jeito.

"Bella?" Sua voz soa tensa, e surpreendentemente próxima. Eu me viro e salto quando o vejo parado na porta da cozinha. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, ele tem olheiras sob seus olhos, e está vestindo uma camiseta amarrotada e uma calça de pijama verde. Ele também está franzindo a testa. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu lhe trouxe coisas", eu digo, apontando para as minhas compras. "O que _você_ está fazendo? você não deveria estar descansando?"

"Eu estive descansando o dia todo."

Eu caminho até ele e pressiono a mão na sua bochecha. Está quente, não me surpreende. "Eu juro, os médicos são os piores pacientes. Vá se deitar."

"Eu vou deixar você doente."

"Eu vou me arriscar."

"Estou falando sério, Bella."

"Assim como eu, agora vá se deitar e pare de me dar trabalho."

Ele olha para mim brevemente antes de sair da cozinha. Na verdade, eu trouxe uma máscara do trabalho apenas no caso de ele ter energia suficiente para ser persistente, porque não há nenhuma maneira de eu ir embora antes de ter certeza de que ele está confortável.

Eu espio na sala para vê-lo caído no sofá, com o corpo parcialmente escondido por aquela manta frágil e algumas almofadas do sofá.

"Você já tomou alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto.

"Provavelmente é apenas um resfriado, Bella. Ele irá embora por conta própria e eu vou ficar bem."

"Não foi isso o que eu perguntei."

"Eu tomei um Tylenol antes", ele cede com um suspiro.

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Cerca de duas horas, eu acho."

"Você já comeu?"

"Não ultimamente."

"Está com fome?"

"Não."

Eu meço a temperatura, apesar de seus protestos. Eu brinco ameaçando chamar Emmett para que ele possa segurá-lo enquanto eu tomo por via retal. Isso só me rende mais cara feia. A sua temperatura é de 38,4°C.

Quando eu encho um copo com o medicamento para resfriado, Edward finalmente parece amolecer. "Você é uma enfermeira bonita", ele diz, apontando para a minha roupa. É o uniforme que eu usei para trabalhar e, certamente, nada perto de uma fantasia sexual. A menos que ele seja algum tipo de pervertido que fantasia com Smurfs pelo menos, mas eu estremeço só de pensar.

"Você está percebendo isso apenas agora?" Eu brinco.

"Eu percebi na primeira vez que te vi."

"Bajulação você vai te levar a lugar nenhum, Dr. Cullen. Eu já gosto de você." Eu entrego-lhe o copo. "Tome isso", eu instruo. Ele vira o copo de uma vez como uma dose de álcool.

Ele entrega de volta para mim e diz: "Quem te deu o café?"

"Dr. Black."

"Eu não sabia que você era amiga dele."

"Eu não sou. Ele passou para ver um dos meus pacientes hoje e eu mencionei o café, e ele se ofereceu para me levar lá. Ele basicamente apenas me colocou para dentro para que eu pudesse fazê-lo."

"Ele não é casado?" Edward pergunta.

"Acho que sim", eu respondo, lembrando da endocrinologista que é supostamente sua esposa. Há também um cartaz na parede do hospital - que eu descobri recentemente - que tem uma lista de médicos com sobrenomes semelhantes, juntamente com as suas fotos. Dr. Black está lá, assim como uma Doutora Black com o mesmo cabelo escuro. Carlisle, Esme, e Edward também estão lá – todos listados com o sobrenome Cullen depois de seus títulos é claro. "Por quê?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade.

Edward dá de ombros. "Só para saber", ele responde, e então tem um ataque de tosse súbita. Eu esfrego suas costas até que a tosse desaparece e pergunto novamente se ele está com fome, o que ele nega novamente, apesar de não ter comido o dia todo, e então eu pergunto se ele quer ir para o quarto para se deitar. Ele balança a cabeça e, depois de forçá-lo a beber Gatorade, eu trago alguns cobertores de sua cama e o aconchego melhor no sofá.

"Você não tem que ficar aqui", ele diz.

"Você não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente", eu digo, beijando sua testa. "Posso usar o seu chuveiro?" Ele apenas balança a cabeça.

Eu desapareço pelo corredor e entro em sua suíte master. Meu Deus, eu amo seu chuveiro. É como a chuva dos deuses, com todos os seus bicos e o pequeno banco perfeito para acomodar a minha bunda preguiçosa. Eu me lavo sentada, e em um ponto eu até sustento meus pés na parede oposta, como a lesma que eu sou.

Claro, Edward escolhe esse exato momento para cutucar a cabeça dentro do box e eu tento me ajeitar tão rápido que quase me esborracho no chão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu o repreendo. "Você deveria estar descansando!" Eu fico de pé e tento empurrá-lo para fora, mas ele ignora as minhas tentativas e desliza por mim. Doce Jesus, ele está nu.

"Eu não tomei banho hoje", ele lamenta imediatamente se colocando debaixo da água corrente. Os pelos de seus braços estão arrepiados e seu rosto está vermelho e cansado. Se não estivesse sendo um paciente tão irritante, ele seria bonitinho.

"É sempre assim quando você está doente?" Eu pergunto, fingindo estar irritada.

"Assim como?"

"Teimoso."

"Eu não sou teimoso", ele faz beicinho. "Eu só vou descansar melhor depois de um banho. E eu queria estar com você."

_Por que você não me mata com essa fofura?_

"Você disse que não me queria aqui", eu o lembro.

"Eu não quero que você pegue meus germes. Agora que você já se expôs..."

"Bem, então... pelo menos sente-se." Eu o giro até trocarmos de lugar e empurro seus ombros, instando-o a sentar-se no banco. Ele faz isso com pouco esforço. Eu pego a ducha removível e uso para aspergir água pelo seu pescoço e costas, e ele fecha os olhos e geme em apreço.

"Mantenha sua cabeça para trás", eu instruo, e quando ele o faz eu passo a água através de seu cabelo, empurrando os fios molhados para trás com a minha mão e arrastando os dedos pela testa e pelo rosto.

Eu me viro para pegar uma toalhinha e Edward diz: "Você dá a todos os seus pacientes banhos de esponja dessa maneira?" Sua voz soa tensa por causa da tosse, mas eu estou quase certa de que há um tom sugestivo escondido em algum lugar.

"Só quando eles são bonzinhos", eu respondo. Eu despejo um pouco do seu 'céu líquido' sobre o pano e faço espuma, avidamente esgueirando uma fungada ou cinco. "Quando eles são ruins, eu chamo Emmett."

Edward gargalha. Então, ele tem outro ataque de tosse. Eu acaricio suas costas suavemente e fico fora do caminho.

"Então, eu fui bonzinho?" Ele finalmente pergunta.

"Você está oscilando na linha, mas até agora você está a salvo."

Eu ensaboo as costas primeiro, arrastando os dedos em sua pele lisa. Seu rosto está nivelado com o meu estômago. Quando eu me aproximo ele pressiona um beijo suave abaixo do meu umbigo, enquanto suas mãos viajam até as minhas coxas, para descansar na minha bunda. Se ele não estivesse doente, eu rastejaria em seu colo e faria do meu jeito com ele. É ainda meio que tentador, mas nada estraga mais o clima que uma tossida no rosto.

Ele descansa sua testa contra o meu estômago enquanto eu trilho com o sabonete sobre seus ombros. Eu deslizo minha mão entre nós para chegar ao seu peito. Ele está cansado, posso dizer, mas ele quer estar aqui comigo. Eu tomo meu tempo, sentindo-o em toda parte. Eu pressiono meus dedos em seus músculos para tentar aliviar a dor de sua enfermidade, e sua apreciação é expressa na forma de suaves suspiros. Eu podia tocá-lo assim durante todo o dia e não me cansaria.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Depois do banho, eu convenço Edward a comer uma sopa. Eu tenho que confessar que é sopa enlatada porque eu sou péssima em criar coisas mais complicadas do que panquecas e macarrão, e eu não tenho nenhuma receita de qualquer maneira. Ele não se queixa. Ele veste uma camiseta e seu cabelo, que já está começando a secar, adere-se em completa desordem graças a minha incapacidade de parar de tocá-lo.

Comprei uma lata de ravióli no supermercado. Eu esquento minha comida e me sento em frente a ele na mesa da cozinha, apoiando os pés em ambos os lados das pernas na cadeira. Eu posso dizer quando o medicamento entra em ação, porque Edward se anima um pouco e tem mais apetite. Ele também fica mais falante, e a mão que ele não está usando para comer acaricia levemente para cima e para baixo a minha perna nua.

"Como foi seu dia?" ele me pergunta entre garfadas.

"Foi tudo bem. Na verdade, eu conversei com a Doutora Ellis." Digo isto, hesitante, me perguntando se eu deveria mesmo trazê-la para a conversa. Mas o assunto não tem que ser um tabu. A tensão que a envolve provavelmente está apenas na minha cabeça.

Edward olha para mim. "O que vocês conversaram?"

"Nós comparamos notas", eu brinco. Então eu imediatamente me sinto idiota por dizer isso. Maldita boca. "Não, nós apenas esbarramos uma na outra e ela perguntou como estavam as coisas. Não foi nada. Foi realmente meio... agradável."

Edward não pareceu surpreso. "Ela é uma boa pessoa, Bella. Você provavelmente iria gostar dela."

"Sim. Talvez." Minha voz não é convincente.

"Ela gosta de você", ele oferece.

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Ela me disse."

"Ela não me conhece." E ela provavelmente está mentindo.

"Ela não tem que saber a história da sua vida para gostar de você."

"Ajuda. Caso contrário, ela ainda não sabe o que gosta."

"Talvez ela só goste de você, porque eu gosto de você."

Agora, isso é hilário. Aparentemente, ela não repassou a conversa que tivemos no jogo de baseball para ele. Acho que era óbvio que ela favoreceu a situação.

"Você não acha que ela ainda tem uma coisa por você?" Eu questiono com ceticismo.

"Isso não importa. Nós não demos certo e ela superou. Ela não é o tipo de pessoa que se apega no que nunca poderia ser."

Eu suspiro. "Eu acho que você dá às pessoas muito crédito."

"Algumas pessoas merecem o benefício da dúvida, Bella." Há quase um castigo subjacente ao seu tom de voz, mas eu deixo pra lá.

"De qualquer forma, o meu dia foi muito tranquilo, além disso", eu digo a ele, ansiosa para mudar de assunto. "Mas isso não inclui a parte onde eu dei um banho de esponja em um médico bonito, é claro."

Edward olha para cima de sua sopa, o canto dos lábios transformando-se em um sorriso. "Eu sabia que você me achava bonito."

"Ainda mais bonito com seus óculos."

"Acho que eu irei usá-los durante o próximo banho", ele me seduz, sorrindo diabolicamente.

Não é novo. O impulso. A partir do nada, as palavras ameaçam deixar meus lábios e alterar a nossa relação como nós já conhecemos.

Eu não digo nada. Eu olho para o meu ravioli e finjo estar empenhada em cortar um pedaço ao meio. É um trabalho duro, cortar este ravioli. Ele finalmente tosse e empurra sua tigela longe. Eu vejo pedaços de frango e macarrão que ficaram no fundo do prato.

"Ainda dói para engolir", explica, e eu aceno com a cabeça.

"Você quer que eu pegue um pouco de caldo?"

"Não, eu estou cheio." Eu não posso dizer se ele está mentindo. Ele olha para mim, de repente vulnerável. "Você vai ficar aqui esta noite?" Sua voz é tão esperançosa. Para alguém que não queria que eu viesse, ele com certeza tem a intenção de se certificar de que eu fique.

"Como se você pudesse se livrar de mim tão facilmente", eu respondo, e ele não tenta esconder o sorriso que se segue.

"Obrigado."

_Eu te amo._

"Não precisa me agradecer."

* * *

**_Olha o Doutor Black aí gente! Mas não se preocupem, aqui ele será só enfeite. Kkkk E esse Edward dodói? Vontade de dar colo..._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Tão Perfeito**

"Ele realmente gosta de você sabia?"

Doutora Hale interrompe abruptamente o que está fazendo e seus olhos azuis gelo cintilam até os meus. Eles estão se estreitaram com desconfiança, e, se eu tivesse que apostar, eu apostaria que são exatamente como os olhos de Ted Bundy* imediatamente antes de espancar suas vítimas até a morte. Provavelmente não é o movimento mais suave da minha parte.

_*Serial Killer americano que assassinou mais de 30 mulheres e meninas na década de 70._

"O que você acabou de dizer?" ela pergunta friamente.

Nota: nunca lembrar Doutora Hale de seu relacionamento - ou a falta dele - com Emmett enquanto ela está reclamando sobre ele não ser capaz de fazer o seu trabalho. Mas em minha defesa, ela estava sendo um pouco dura. Ela não estaria tão irritada se não estivesse carregando um rancor enorme devido à sua incapacidade de fazer o homem tratá-la como ela merece. Ela pode não ter nenhuma ideia de como ele realmente se sente.

E por que é da minha conta?

"Eu estava apenas dizendo que ele gosta de você", eu repito com cautela. Eu sinto uma vontade de correr como quem foge do inferno sem nunca olhar para trás, mas a minha bunda poderia muito bem estar colada à cadeira por todo o progresso que eu estou fazendo nessa empreitada.

Não há ninguém no posto das enfermeiras, exceto nós. Não é necessariamente um dia tranquilo - os outros enfermeiros estão ocupados com seus pacientes e Jessica fugiu para fazer Deus sabe o quê. Ela nunca está por perto quando é necessária, nem quando o posto de enfermagem está escasso de médicos bonitos. Eles são a única coisa que tem o poder de atraí-la para fora de sua toca de cobra e fazê-la voltar para onde ela pertence. Kate está em uma reunião, eu acho, e este é apenas um raro momento quando ninguém está por perto. Doutora Hale me parou quando eu estava passando para ajudá-la a descobrir se um medicamento foi dado a um paciente.

"Ah, é mesmo?", ela diz. Ela começa a folhear com força o prontuário do seu paciente. "Bem, se ele gosta tanto de mim, diga-lhe para manter a minha paciente viva e dar a ela o seu antibiótico neste maldito século."

"Tudo bem. Você quer que eu lhe diga mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, isso é tudo."

"Você tem certeza? Eu posso entregar a ele uma mensagem pessoal, se você quiser."

"Tudo bem. Diga a ele para parar de agir como uma criança e falar comigo, se ele tem algo a dizer. E para não mandá-lo entregar suas mensagens."

"Oh, não, ele não me mandou", eu a asseguro. "Ele provavelmente ficaria chateado se descobrisse, na verdade. Eu estou colocando claramente o meu nariz onde não pertence."

Doutora Hale olha para mim, ainda suspeitando. "E por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Eu não sei..." Essa é a questão do ano, talvez? Por que diabos eu ainda me importo? Emmett é pior do que eu com seus problemas de relacionamento. Possivelmente sem esperança, mas dar um empurrãozinho de ajuda não faria mal. "Ele parece meio sem noção", eu digo finalmente.

"Obrigada!" Ela bate a mão na mesa. Sua explosão é quase surpreendente.

"Eu só queria ajudar. Realmente não é da minha conta", eu continuo. Sim, eu pelo menos tenho a decência de sentir um pouco de vergonha por me intrometer em seus problemas.

"Não, você não fez nada de errado." Ela descarta as minhas desculpas meia-boca. "Ele precisa de alguém que possa colocar algum sentido naquela cabeça. Então, o que ele disse sobre mim?"

"Oh, um... nada. Só posso dizer que ele realmente gosta de você."

"Só isso?"

"Sim."

"Bem, qual é o problema dele? Você pode me dizer isso?"

"Uhh... não. Emmett continua a ser um enigma para todos os profissionais de saúde da face da terra." Sim, isso é uma mentira... Bem, a primeira parte, pelo menos. Mas definitivamente não é o meu lugar contar a ela tudo o que Emmett me disse. Isso seria abusar de sua confiança. E é sempre melhor ficar do lado de Emmett, porque ele pode ser mal um pouco irritante caso contrário.

"Sem brincadeira", ela rapidamente concorda, suspirando. Ela balança a cabeça, desanimada. "Você sabe, nós deveríamos sair para tomar alguns drinks ou algo assim uma noite dessas."

"Drinks?" Não vou mentir, eu estou surpresa.

"Claro. Digo, Edward e eu somos amigos e ele realmente gosta de você. E você parece ser muito boa amiga de Emmett e Irina falou sobre você há um tempo, também. Parece que gostamos de um monte das mesmas pessoas, então nunca se sabe... pode ser divertido."

"Você é amiga de Irina?"

"Oh sim, Irina é a minha garota. Posso convidá-la para vir também."

"Sim, isso seria legal. Eu não a vejo faz algum tempo."

Emmett entra no posto das enfermeiras e a nossa conversa, de repente para. Ele propositalmente nos evita, nem sequer olha na nossa direção, e depois de um momento Doutora Hale limpa a garganta. Quando ele não responde, ela grotescamente diz: "Desculpe-me, Sr. McCarty, mas eu preciso de cinco de seus preciosos segundos."

Isso chama a sua atenção. Ele caminha em direção a nós, claramente irritado, e se coloca na frente do balcão, com os braços cruzados. "Sim, Doutora Hale?" ele diz com uma doçura fingida.

"Por que você não deu ao Sr. Varner seu antibiótico que eu pedi há duas horas?" ela exige.

"Ele saiu da ala para fazer a tomografia que você pediu."

"Bem, obviamente, ele está de volta, vendo que eu tenho o prontuário dele na minha mão."

"Então_, obviamente,_ eu irei dar a ele o antibiótico."

"Não é _óbvio_, porque você está de pé na minha frente, em vez de estar fazendo o seu trabalho."

"O que eu sou, a porra do Cujo*?" Seus olhos estão em chamas com irritação. "A única coisa _óbvia_ aqui é que você está sendo uma louca narcisista e precisa descer desse seu maldito pedestal."

_*Cujo é um cão raivoso personagem principal de um livro de Stephen King com o mesmo nome._

A luz de chamada acende. Eu me levanto para atender, deixando os dois com sua briga de amantes. É uma espécie de divertido de assistir, mas alguém tem que trabalhar por aqui. O telefone toca enquanto eu estou respondendo a chamada do paciente, e pelo tempo que eu terminei de falar com quem estava chamando, eu me viro para encontrar o posto vazio, exceto por Jessica, que está caminhando de volta com um saco de Bugles* em uma mão, e os pequenos cones presas nas pontas dos seus dedos como o maldito Freddy Krueger. Ela parece um pouco com ele também, se ele tivesse cabelos crespos descoloridos seriam quase iguais.

_*Bugles é um salgadinho de milho tipo Fandangos, só que em forma de pequenos cones. Jessica os encaixou nas pontas dos dedos e isso fez Bella se lembrar de Freddy Krueger – personagem dos filmes A hora do pesadelo – conhecido por usar uma espécie de luva de metal com garras enormes para matar suas vítimas enquanto dormem._

"Onde Emmett foi?" Eu pergunto a ela. Não me surpreenderia se ela me dispensasse porque ela fica normalmente muito irritada por qualquer coisa que eu pergunto, não importa quão relevante a pergunta possa ser. Mas ela me surpreende encolhendo os ombros e comendo um Bugle de seu dedo.

"Ele estava caminhando pelo corredor com a Doutora Hale. Provavelmente indo ver um paciente."

Meus olhos provavelmente saltam da minha cabeça, enquanto eu me inclino sobre o balcão, tentando encontrá-los. Eles estão longe de serem vistos. A porta do armário do zelador está bem fechada.

Jesus Amado Cristo, alguém fura os meus olhos com um bisturi enferrujado. Acho que eu acabo de testemunhar preliminares.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu empurro Edward contra o carrinho de roupas de cama, praticamente atacando o pescoço dele com a minha boca. Ele fica um pouco tenso, mas não impede o gemido de escapar de sua garganta ou o volume se formando em suas calças. Eu deslizo meus dedos por baixo da blusa dele e acaricio a pele lisa de seu estômago, deleitando-me com a forma como é bom senti-lo sob as minhas mãos.

"Alguém pode ver", ele respira com um ligeiro toque de tensão na voz. Mas ele se inclina para a direita e depois pega meus lábios com os dele, inclinando a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

"Iremos ouvir", eu prometo. Há outra porta que deve ser aberta antes de chegar à porta da sala de roupas de cama, por isso, devemos obter pelo menos um segundo ou dois de aviso, se alguém estiver chegando. Isso é tempo suficiente para fazer alguma coisa? Provavelmente não. Eu realmente me importo? Definitivamente não.

Edward chegou para trabalhar um pouco antes que eu, mas nenhum de nós teve tempo de fugir para a sala de plantão como eu sugeri. E é doloroso ficar sem ele. Ele se recusou até mesmo a me beijar na boca pelos inteiros quatro dias que ele esteve doente, e ontem à noite ele foi para a casa de seu pai ajudar Esme descarregar as coisas do sótão e eu decidi não ir. Ele realmente não tentou me convencer. Ele entendeu.

Mas agora o meu desejo por ele é quase doloroso, e foi por isso que eu o peguei no corredor e puxei para a sala de roupa de cama. Ele não resistiu, mas simplesmente me seguiu com uma expressão confusa. Eu não acho que ele estivesse esperando que eu o atacasse como um animal depravado. Eu estou claramente fora de controle.

Mas ele não está realmente reclamando agora - ou pelo menos o seu corpo não está. Ele me beijou com igual fervor, com as mãos acariciando meus seios através do tecido dos meus scrubs. Eu deslizo minha mão em suas calças e envolvo meus dedos ao redor de seu pênis, o cós elástico de seu uniforme me dá muito espaço para me mover. Ele geme e gira em torno de nós, empurrando-me contra o carrinho de lençóis, e os trilhos de metal contra as minhas costas estão desconfortáveis, mas não tão desagradável. Seus lábios se deslocam da minha boca para meu pescoço e eu inclino o meu rosto para o lado para dar-lhe maior acesso. A tensão sexual está aumentando em proporções épicas.

De repente ouvimos a primeira porta aberta, e nós dois congelamos. Depois ganhamos vida, amaldiçoando e pulando longe um do outro a uma velocidade ímpia.

"Para trás do carrinho!" Eu sussurro enquanto o pego pelas laterais e afasto da parede. Faz mais sentido - ele realmente não tem motivo para estar aqui. Eu, por outro lado, venho buscar roupa de cama o tempo todo.

Ele segue as minhas instruções sem hesitação. Realmente não há tempo para hesitar. Um segundo depois, a porta se abre e alguém começa a empurrar um carrinho de metal. É o carrinho que está à esquerda no corredor, que está cheio de roupa por isso não tem que fazer uma longa caminhada até esta sala. Eu aliso meu cabelo e me movo para manter a porta aberta, quase gemendo quando vejo Jessica dirigindo o carro para dentro. Ela não me agradece pela ajuda, mas estoura seu chiclete irritante e me poupa um breve olhar. Estou surpresa por não ter ouvido suas bolas irritantes pelo corredor.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto com algum alarme, chocada por ela ter escolhido agora, de todos os tempos, para entrar aqui.

"Eu estou enchendo o carrinho de lençóis, o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" Ela revira os olhos.

"Eu faço isso", eu ofereço rapidamente. Muito rapidamente, suponho, pois ela estreita os olhos para mim, desconfiada.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha."

Eu me pergunto se ela me viu entrar aqui com Edward e está intervindo de propósito. O carro puxado para longe da parede parece suspeito por si só, e ela o olha com interesse.

"Você precisa atender ao telefone" eu argumento.

"Kate está lá fora."

"Não é o trabalho de Kate."

"Ela disse que estava tudo bem."

"Eu estou tentando fazer uma ligação particular." Minhas mentiras parecem desesperadas.

"Você pediu a Kate? Porque isso não é permitido." Sua voz é presunçosa, quase um insulto. Ela abre as gavetas do carrinho e começa a pegar a roupa lentamente dos suportes, ordenadamente alinhando-as.

"Sim, eu pedi a Kate", eu minto com um bufo. Eu começo a pegar lençóis, cobertores e toalhas e, literalmente, jogá-los no carrinho. O que mais eu posso fazer? Eu não posso simplesmente deixar Edward aqui sozinho. Quem sabe quantas pessoas vão morrer porque ele está aqui esperando a bunda lerda de Jessica encher esse carrinho. Parece que ela vai reclamar da minha pressa desleixada, mas surpreendentemente não diz nada. Ela bufa e estoura seu chiclete com mais força.

Em seguida, um pager começa a tocar. _Foda a minha vida_, eu odeio o seu maldito pager. Jessica olha para mim, surpresa no início, e em seguida, ela balança a cabeça em descrença. Ela me dá um olhar que diz claramente que ela não é estúpida, mas eu ainda acho que isso é discutível. Eu me preocupo por um breve momento que ela puxe o carrinho para fora e revele Edward. Eu sei que o segredo está fora agora, mas ele estava ostentando uma ereção digna da _Playgirl_ que fica ainda mais pronunciada em seu uniforme frágil e, convenhamos, isso é um pouco atraente aos olhos. Eu imagino que ele possa não mais estar completamente duro, mas se eu pegar Jessica cobiçando seus dotes eu posso ter que arrancar os olhos dela. É melhor poupá-la da visão e tirá-la daqui.

Leva-me um total de quinze segundos para jogar tanta roupa no carrinho que as gavetas estão transbordando. Ela revira os olhos, aborrecida, mas começa puxá-lo de volta para fora da sala. Eu mantenho a porta aberta e a acompanho até a saída.

"Obrigada pela ajuda", ela diz com sarcasmo. Então, olhando diretamente para mim, ela diz: "Tchau, Dr. Cullen. Ou, pelo menos, espero que seja o Dr. Cullen." Ela levanta uma sobrancelha em questionamento para mim, ignorando o meu olhar, e desaparece pela porta.

Eu suspiro de irritação antes de caminhar até o carrinho para ver Edward. Ele está comprimido entre a parede e o carrinho, verificando seu pager. Ele parece igualmente irritado.

"Bem, isso funcionou muito bem", ele diz, irritado.

"Ela fez isso de propósito", eu afirmo. "Ela sabia que você estava aqui. Ela está com ciúmes também. Quer algo que não pode ter." Eu cruzo meus braços e Edward ergue uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"É mesmo?" Ele recoloca seu pager no bolso.

Eu me enfio no espaço apertado, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele e deslizando minha mão ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu fico na ponta dos pés e o puxo para baixo, beijando-o profundamente, e sinto a irritação se dissipar quando ele geme e se funde com o meu toque. Sua mão desliza por trás de mim e dentro das minhas calças e ele aperta a minha bunda nua, me puxando contra ele. Eu posso senti-lo ficando duro novamente. Ele se afasta com um suspiro sem fôlego.

"Eu tenho que ir", ele diz, beijando-me novamente rapidamente.

"Eu não quero que você vá", eu amuo.

"Eu tenho. Preciso responder a isso." Ele aponta para o seu pager. Eu suspiro e passo por trás do carrinho, colocando espaço indesejado entre nós. É melhor, porque ambos precisamos trabalhar e Kate poderia vir até aqui a qualquer momento para investigar. Eu sou adulta, eu posso controlar meus hormônios.

Eu acho.

"Tudo bem", eu murmuro. Eu estou claramente descontente. Edward empurra o carrinho de volta contra a parede e, em seguida, pega a minha mão, me puxando para ele e beijando-me uma última vez. É insistente, sua língua é empurrada na minha boca quase com força, e eu posso sentir que estou ficando excitada novamente. Quando ele finalmente se afasta, eu estou ofegante.

"Fica comigo esta noite", ele sussurra.

"Ok." Deus, eu estou desesperada.

Ele sorri e beija a minha testa, e em seguida, desce a calça e se reajusta. Sua ereção não é mais óbvia, mas homem, aquilo foi quente.

"Eu tenho que ir", ele diz novamente. "Eu já sinto a sua falta." Ele não me dá a chance de responder e desliza para fora e me deixa sozinha. Eu estou muito decepcionada. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu esperava que acontecesse aqui, mas tudo o que eu conseguiu fazer foi deixar a nós dois excitados até o ponto de tortura. Ninguém deveria ter que trabalhar desta maneira.

Eu pego alguns cobertores para que eu não seja completamente óbvia e, depois de esperar o padrão de dois minutos ou menos, eu saio da sala. Não há ninguém no corredor que eu possa ver. Edward está sentado no posto de enfermagem, no telefone, provavelmente retornando o pager, e seu cabelo está em uma desordem óbvia por conta das minhas travessuras. Ele olha para mim quando eu chego e sim, ele parece um pouco frustrado sexualmente. Ainda bem que eu não sou a única.

Eu verifico o meu relógio. Mais seis horas até eu sair.

_Ótimo._

Edward deve sair em cerca de uma hora, mas ele parece estar ocupado e provavelmente vai ficar até mais tarde. Ele normalmente fica de qualquer maneira. Eu vou para o quarto de um paciente e quando saio, ele se foi. Eu fico decepcionada, mas talvez ele simplesmente não tenha tempo para me esperar voltar.

Cerca de três horas passam e eu não ouço nada dele. Eu ainda estou totalmente acesa, no entanto, literalmente contando os minutos até que eu possa deixar este lugar. Imagino diferentes cenários de como eu pretendo pular nele assim que entrar em sua casa, cada uma mais tentadora que a última.

Então eu recebo uma mensagem.

_**Me encontra na sala de plantão?**_

Santo-Jesus-em-uma-sala-de-plantão-amoroso-Cristo.

_**Eu estarei lá em cinco minutos.**_

Eu nem sequer hesito antes de caminhar até Alice. "Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada no meu pessoal", eu digo a ela. Ela me olha com curiosidade.

"Por quê?"

"Eu preciso escapar por alguns minutos."

Parece que ela quer dizer alguma coisa, mas eventualmente ela apenas sorri e acena. Não é como se ela nunca tivesse escapado para ir ver Jasper. Aqueles dois são insaciáveis e claramente eu não os julgo.

Eu dou a ela o relatório mais pobre de todos os tempos e caminho rapidamente para a escada, e então estupidamente tento correr os quatro andares. Eu estava muito impaciente para esperar o elevador, e agora estou xingando e ofegante como se eu estivesse tendo um ataque de asma. Qualquer exercício que eu faço é, obviamente, inútil se eu não consigo subir alguns lances de escada sem querer desmaiar. Quando eu chego à porta eu me dobro para recuperar o fôlego, me perguntando se eu deveria bater ou ligar para seu celular. E se houver outro médico aí?

Edward deve ter me ouvido - meus passos - espero, e não o meu chiado - porque a porta balança de repente aberta. Ele olha para mim brevemente, intrigado, e me puxa para dentro.

"Será que você veio correndo escada acima até aqui?" Pergunta ele, obviamente se divertindo.

"Talvez", eu ofego. "Eu não acho que eu..." Eu não termino a minha declaração, pois os lábios de Edward de repente estão nos meus e eu sou mais ou menos empurrada contra a porta. Sim, alguém estava definitivamente frustrado sexualmente. Eu estou em transe, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando Edward puxa as minhas calças para baixo e se ajoelha na minha frente. Ele tira meu sapato e passa uma perna da calça pelo meu pé antes de apoiá-lo em seu ombro, abrir meus lábios, e lamber devagar entre minhas pernas. Meus olhos rolam para trás e minha cabeça bate a porta com um estrondo. Eu prendo o cabelo dele com uma mão em busca de apoio, porque é tudo que eu posso alcançar facilmente, enquanto com o outro braço eu me apoio contra a parede atrás de mim.

"Jesus", eu murmuro alto. Eu estou tensa por ter trabalhado excitada o dia todo e excessivamente sensível ao toque. Eu quase perco a cabeça quando ele desliza um dedo dentro de mim e me acaricia lentamente enquanto seu polegar massageia o meu clitóris.

Ele eventualmente puxa sua mão e me ajuda a remover as calças. Eu saio delas enquanto ele fica de pé, com as mãos viajando pelo meu corpo, seus lábios de encontro à pele do meu pescoço.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que fez comigo hoje?" ele pergunta. Ele belisca a minha pele levemente com os dentes, fazendo-me suspirar. "Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Nisso." Seus dedos deslizam entre as minhas pernas de novo e eu lamento, empurrando suas calças para baixo o suficiente para libertar seu pênis. Eu o agarro imediatamente, aplicando pressão e deslizando minha mão para baixo pelo seu comprimento.

Ele agarra meus quadris com força e me levanta do chão. Eu envolvo as minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura e agarro seus ombros de forma segura, beijando-o com mais força enquanto ele caminha em direção ao sofá e senta-se comigo no colo. Eu posiciono seu pênis embaixo de mim e afundo nele imediatamente, agradecendo aos deuses da pequena pílula por não termos que usar um preservativo mais. Ele coloca as mãos nos meus quadris, mas permite-me ditar o ritmo e seus quadris empurram ligeiramente para coincidir com os meus movimentos. Sua cabeça cai para trás e seus olhos se fecham, e eu beijo seu pescoço, saboreando o gosto de sua pele, a sensação de seu corpo debaixo de mim enquanto eu me movo contra ele de novo e de novo.

"Deus, sentir você é incrível", ele murmura, e eu colo meus lábios nos dele, gemendo em sua boca em resposta.

"Tão incrível", eu concordo. "Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Nas coisas que eu queria fazer com você. Que bom que você não me fez esperar..."

"Porra, Bella." Ele se move contra mim, seus quadris batendo contra os meus com força, seu pau me preenchendo completamente. Ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim e enterra o rosto no meu ombro, enquanto empurra para cima, combinando com os meus movimentos e se coloca mais profundamente dentro de mim. Eu choramingo quando seu polegar esfrega o meu clitóris, já tão perto da borda por causa das horas de tensão, e parece que eu irei perder o controle a qualquer momento. Edward me segura contra ele enquanto eu monto o meu orgasmo, nunca diminuindo ou alterando suas investidas, e ele puxa a minha boca na dele e me beija apaixonadamente enquanto fica tenso e se derrama dentro de mim.

Ele permanece imóvel e eu descanso contra ele, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu aperto sobre mim não afrouxa. Eu finalmente me afasto, lentamente, saindo de cima dele.

"Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho", eu digo com pesar. Eu também estou um pouco paranóica que alguém possa nos pegar aqui. Não o suficiente para me impedir de agir como uma prostituta com tesão, obviamente, mas ainda assim.

Edward balança a cabeça e me beija. Eu vou ao banheiro me limpar, e quando eu saio, ele está esperando por mim como se fosse me acompanhar.

"Você está prestes a sair?" Eu pergunto, e ele concorda.

"Sim, eu estou finalmente pronto."

"Eu que o diga."

Ele sorri. "Você ainda vem?"

"Você ainda me quer?"

Ele beija a minha testa e em seguida pega a minha mão para me levar para fora da sala.

"Claro que sim, Bella."

**XxxxXxxxX**

São seis e quarenta da manhã, mas meu celular está tocando. Ninguém me liga assim tão cedo, a menos que esteja sangrando ou morrendo. Eu nunca estou nem mesmo acordada tão cedo, se eu não tenho que trabalhar, uma das minhas coisas favoritas pelo menos sobre o meu trabalho que me obriga a me levantar a essa hora ímpia, e deleitar-me com todas as horas de sono que eu sou capaz de conseguir nos meus dias de folga.

Edward geme ao meu lado, obviamente perturbado pelo ruído. Eu escapo de seu calor e pesco o meu telefone na minha bolsa. Ele para de tocar assim que eu chego a ele, é claro.

Então eu vejo que é a minha amiga Lauren da Flórida. Eu a conheci através de Alec, já que ela estava no programa de residência com ele, e nós saímos ocasionalmente. Ela era sempre divertida e extrovertida e eu gostava de sua companhia. Eu percebo que eu não falei com ela nas últimas semanas.

Eu rastejo para a sala e ouço sua mensagem. É normal, apenas perguntando como eu estou, uma vez que não nos falamos há tanto tempo. Eu me deito no sofá de Edward e puxo a manta para cima de mim para retornar a ligação.

"Bella!" ela responde com entusiasmo. "Como você está?"

"Sonolenta", eu respondo, bocejando involuntariamente. "Como você está?"

"Oh meu Deus, você ainda está dormindo? Eu achei que não, vendo que são quase dez. Você está normalmente acordada a essa hora, então eu apenas deixei uma mensagem caso você não estivesse..."

"Umm..." Faço uma pausa. Ela está falando sério? "Ainda não são sete aqui, Lauren."

"O quê? Oh Deus, a diferença de horário!" ela engasga. "É isso mesmo! Eu me sinto uma idiota. Eu não queria te acordar, podemos conversar mais tarde..."

Senhoras e senhores, conheçam a Doutora Mallory. Sua vida estará em suas mãos hoje.

Tenha medo. Tenha muito, muito medo.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou acordada agora", eu minto. Eu ainda estou cansada, mas sinceramente eu não acho que serei capaz de voltar a dormir agora que me levantei.

"Oh, ok então. Eu só liguei para ver como você está, como a vida na costa oeste está te tratando. Nós sentimos sua falta."

"Eu sinto falta de você, também. E eu estou bem. Eu realmente gosto do meu novo emprego."

"Será que realmente chove todos os dias em Seattle?"

"Hum, não, não todos os dias."

"Sério? Eu me pergunto por que as pessoas dizem isso então..."

"Não é tão ensolarado aqui", eu explico. "Não é como a Flórida. É muito mais frio e muito mais... cinza. Muito nublado."

"Oh meu Deus, isso soa deprimente."

"É uma bela cidade. Eu gosto."

"Melhor do que a Flórida?"

Eu penso em sua pergunta. Eu tenho saudades da Flórida - Eu sinto falta das praias de areia branca, do tempo quente e do sol. Tenho saudades das palmeiras e de ser capaz de usar chinelos durante quase todo o ano. Eu sinto falta de estar perto da minha mãe.

Mas estava faltando alguma coisa. Alguém. Certo alguém exclusivo desta cidade, e eu não consigo me imaginar em qualquer lugar que ele não esteja.

Nós estamos juntos por apenas três semanas, e eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele. Ele é o que eu anseio - uma razão para acordar de manhã, um motivo para ir ao trabalho e voltar para casa à noite. Um motivo para sorrir, uma razão para me vestir, uma razão para trabalhar duro.

Eu ainda não tive coragem de dizer que o amo. Eu sinto que nós estamos juntos a mais tempo do que realmente estamos, uma vez que meio que paqueramos por um tempo, mas três semanas parece ser um chocante curto espaço de tempo. E ele é homem, então quem sabe o que ele está pensando sobre o assunto. Ele gosta de mim, isso é óbvio, mas revelar que eu o amo pode colocar pressão indesejada nele. Ele pode se sentir obrigado a dizer de volta, simplesmente porque eu disse, ou pior, ele pode não dizer de volta. Ele pode fugir de mim com a noção de que os meus sentimentos estão se desenvolvendo muito rápido para o seu gosto.

Os homens são simples. Se ele me amasse, ele diria. Certo?

"Sim, eu acho que eu gosto mais daqui do que da Flórida", eu finalmente respondo.

Conversamos um pouco mais, simplesmente colocando em dia a conversa. Ela me conta sobre sua residência e eu lhe conto sobre o meu trabalho e as pessoas que eu conheci. Ela me pergunta se eu conheci algum homem digno e eu digo a ela sobre Edward, mantendo os detalhes do nosso relacionamento vagos. Ela não fica surpresa quando descobre que ele é médico.

"Você sempre gostou de médicos", ela diz com confiança, e eu franzo a testa.

"O quê? Não, eu não gosto." Eu não gosto desse rótulo subjacente - como se eu estivesse procurando um médico em particular, especialmente considerando que eu tinha evitado Edward por essa mesma razão.

"Você namorou Alec desde sempre", ela argumenta.

"Ele estava na faculdade quando ficamos juntos."

"Então? Você sabia que ele seria um médico um dia."

"Não tem nada a ver com isso, Lauren." Meu tom é um pouco impaciente.

"Você já falou com ele ultimamente?"

"Quem?" Eu pergunto em confusão. "Alec?"

"Sim. Ele e Dee terminaram, você sabia? Ele se embebedou uma semana atrás e estava falando de você. Você sabe o tipo - bêbado com auto-piedade maldita - ele não parava de dizer que tinha fodido tudo de bom em sua vida. Que ele nem sequer sabia se ainda queria ser um médico mais. Eu estou surpresa que ele não tentou te ligar ou algo assim."

"Oh." Eu estou mais aliviada do que surpresa. Eu não tenho arrependimentos por ter saído de lá, especialmente agora que estou com Edward, e eu não hesitarei em mudar o meu número, se ele decidir que quer fazer as pazes. "Ele é um cara inteligente", eu digo distraidamente. "Ele sabe que terminamos de vez."

"Sim", ela concorda. "E você viver do outro lado do país realmente não torna mais fácil para ele rastejar aos seus pés ou qualquer coisa assim."

"Sim, felizmente." Eu não posso mentir - eu noto uma pequena sensação de satisfação por saber que Alec pode ter se arrependido do que fez. Foi uma situação totalmente fodida e o karma é uma puta.

Eu não consigo me arrepender de nada, no entanto. Se Alec não tivesse me traído, eu provavelmente ainda estaria vivendo com ele - ainda vivendo uma vida platônica, mas infeliz com ele na Flórida - em vez de ter voado para o outro lado do país em busca de uma mudança. Eu nunca teria conhecido Edward, e estaríamos vivendo duas vidas completamente distintas. Eu ficaria alheia ao fato de que esse homem incrível sequer existia, e que as coisas poderiam ser muito melhores.

É engraçado como as coisas meio que se explicam por si só.

Lauren e eu conversamos um pouco mais, e então ela diz que tem que ir. Eu permaneço ali no sofá por um tempo, absorvendo o silêncio da casa escura. Tudo o que eu posso ouvir é o zumbido da geladeira na cozinha. Penso em tomar um banho - talvez começar o meu dia mais cedo - mas eu não quero acordar Edward. Além disso, ele me parece muito mais atraente em sua grande e confortável cama dormindo sozinho.

Eu me aconchego ao lado dele, empurrando minhas costas contra ele e forçando-o a me abraçar estilo conchinha. Ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim e me abraça apertado contra o peito.

"Quem era?" Ele murmura, referindo-se ao meu telefonema.

"Uma amiga da Flórida. Ela esqueceu a diferença de horário. Ela é médica sabe, então você não pode esperar muito dela."

"Hmm." Ele me agarra ainda mais apertado, beijando atrás da minha orelha, mas não responde. Deve ser muito cedo para ele pensar em boas respostas. Ou talvez ele não estivesse ouvindo.

Algo duro pressiona a minha bunda. Sim, ele definitivamente não estava escutando.

O que eu estava dizendo?

Eu arqueio as minhas costas um pouco, esfregando a minha bunda contra o seu pau. Ele imediatamente pressiona de volta, gemendo de leve, e enquanto nos esfregamos um contra o outro, ele empurra o meu cabelo de lado e beija o meu pescoço.

"Cristo, o que você faz comigo", ele murmura.

"Você pode me mostrar", eu o tento. Será que um dia eu vou ter o suficiente deste homem? Nada jamais foi assim antes. Eu nunca tive uma paixão tão grande, esse desejo por alguém em todas as horas do dia. Eu sinto um calafrio de antecipação quando ele se move para trás e puxa a minha calcinha para baixo pelos meus quadris e pelas minhas coxas de modo que estejam fora do caminho. Eu o sinto se mover por trás de mim brevemente antes de seu pau esfregar contra a minha entrada, a cabeça deslizando contra as minhas dobras e espalhando a umidade. Eu empurro de volta contra ele de novo, ansiosa e impaciente. Ele me puxa contra seu peito antes de se empurrar para dentro de mim, seus lábios beijando a minha cabeça e a parte de trás do meu pescoço docemente. Ele empurra tão profundo quanto pode e suspira satisfeito.

"Tão perfeita", ele sussurra. Eu torço meu pescoço e o beijo. Seus toques são suaves, seus movimentos lentos. A luz do novo dia escorre pelas cortinas de sua janela, banhando o quarto em um brilho suave enquanto os nossos corpos se movem juntos como se fôssemos um só.

Eu estendo o braço para trás para pegar um punhado de seu cabelo e ele beija o meu pescoço, gemendo baixinho contra a minha pele.

"Tão perfeito", eu concordo.

* * *

**_Sim, perfeito... mas Jessica e o tal bisturi enferrujado combinariam muito bem na minha opinião. E que história é essa de Ex arrependido? _**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - Desculpe-me, doutor, mas o braço da sua paciente apenas caiu**

Estou exausta.

Eu ainda tenho oito horas para o dia acabar depois de uma noite agitada e uma xícara de café fraco. Um das minhas pacientes gritou seu próprio nome mais e mais desde que entrou. Nada, nem mesmo o suborno ou uma dose saudável de Ativan conseguiu acalmá-la. Eu tenho outro paciente que está confuso e teve que ser amarrado após arrebatar a três IVs e, finalmente, outro que se mantém reclamando de agravamento da dor em seu acesso vascular para hemodiálise. Foi feito ontem, e agora está se tornando vermelho e doloroso. A Hydrocodona não está ajudando e o Dr. Psico Atirador de Pranchetas, quero dizer, Dr. Biers está de plantão e não me liga de volta. Claro.

Eu ligo para o nefrologista. "Você pode dar a ela 0,5 mg de Dilaudid, mas se o acesso estiver infectado você precisará chamar seu cirurgião." _Como se eu ainda não tivesse tentado isso, palhaço._ Ele desliga na minha cara antes que eu possa explicar.

O Dilaudid ajuda um pouco, mas não dura muito tempo. Dr. Biers me liga de volta quase duas horas depois.

"Um pouco de dor depois de um acesso é normal", ele diz, impaciente. "Você pode dar a ela mais 0.5 mg de Dilaudid."

"Mas a primeira dose não ajudou."

"É por isso que você irá dar a segunda." Ele está ansioso para desligar o telefone, eu posso dizer pela moderação em sua voz. É incrível que ele não tenha feito isso ainda.

"A incisão parece vermelha e inchada", eu afirmo. "Eu não acho que esteja normal. Alguém realmente precisa vir vê-la."

"Comece a administrar 1 grama de Rocephin IV diariamente e obtenha uma contagem de células brancas do sangue. Se piorar, me ligue de volta." Ele não desliga na minha cara pelo menos.

Eu faço o que ele diz, mas eu faço Emmett vir olhar a incisão comigo. Eu juro que parece pior do que estava uma hora atrás. Está vermelha, quente e rígida. Emmett observa calmamente enquanto estamos na frente do paciente, não querendo assustá-la, mas no corredor, ele diz: "Isso está definitivamente infectado. Quem é o cirurgião dela?"

"Dr. Biers está de plantão. Dr. Cullen fez a cirurgia ontem." Eu já estava tão acostumada com a ideia de Carlisle ser um idiota que eu posso dizer o nome dele com muita confiança, sem medo ou uma renúncia na minha voz. Edward e eu estamos muito bem, apesar de seu comportamento, e isso é tudo o que realmente importa. Eu lidei com idiotas antes. Carlisle não é diferente do resto, realmente, e praticamente um santo, quando comparado com o Dr. Biers.

Meio triste, realmente.

"Você o chamou?" Ele está se referindo ao Dr. Biers.

"Claro que chamei. Ele se recusa a vir vê-la."

"Ligue para Edward e consiga o número do telefone celular do papai C então", ele sugere, como se não fosse grande coisa. Eu fico meio que horrorizada com a sugestão.

"Eu não posso fazer isso", eu rapidamente discuto. "Ele não está de plantão."

"Ainda é a porra da paciente dele."

"Você tem um desejo de morte para mim? Eu te disse quão grande idiota ele foi naquela noite, certo? Se eu ligasse para ele em seu celular, ele provavelmente bancaria o açougueiro para cima de mim com um bisturi ou algo assim. E ele é um cirurgião, então eu aposto que ele iria direto para a jugular."

"É melhor se acostumar com essa merda, Bolsos. Esse idiota será o seu sogro um dia." Eu não estou ganhando claramente nenhuma simpatia dele. Eu reviro os olhos e vou ver outro paciente. Uma vez que o antibiótico foi dado, eu vou esperar e chamar Dr. Biers mais uma vez se ficar pior, o que eu planejo fazer de qualquer maneira, a menos que a área aumente. Se esse plano não der certo, então... bem, cruzaremos essa ponte quando chegarmos a ela.

No momento em que uma hora passa, a segunda dose de Dilaudid do paciente se esgotou e ela está chorando e me implorando para fazer alguma coisa. O braço dela realmente parece _pior_. Eu nunca vi uma infecção se espalhar tão rapidamente. Mais da metade do limbo é doloroso, duro, e inflamado.

Eu chamo o _pager_ do Dr. Biers.

Ele não me liga de volta.

Eu chamo novamente.

A paciente chora mais alto. Ela me diz para cortar o braço dela e acabar com sua miséria, por favor.

Eu ligo para Edward, mas ele não atende também. Não é surpreendente, realmente, considerando que ele está trabalhando e, provavelmente, colocou seu telefone no modo silencioso. Eu o chamo no _pager_ e ele retorna a chamada rapidamente.

Deus abençoe os médicos que retornam as suas chamadas.

"Hei, Edward", eu digo em uma corrida. "Fui eu quem realmente te chamou. Eu preciso do número do celular do seu pai."

Pedido estranho, eu sei. Há um prolongado e desconfortável silêncio em sua extremidade. "O número dele?" ele finalmente pergunta.

"Sim. É uma longa história, mas eu realmente preciso que ele venha ver sua paciente."

"Você não pode chamar o _pager_ dele?"

"Ele não está de plantão."

"Quem está?"

"Por que você não quer me dar o número?" Eu pergunto defensivamente. Ele é o pai do meu namorado, depois de tudo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, não seria assim tão grande coisa.

"Porque eu não quero ter a minha bunda mastigada, é por isso", ele responde simplesmente. "Ele vai apenas te dizer que não está de plantão."

"É muito, muito importante, Edward. Eu prometo."

Ele hesita, mas finalmente suspira. "Tudo bem." Ele recita o número. Eu anoto, agradeço e desligo. Eu chamo o _pager _doDr. Biers mais uma vez, então vou ver a paciente novamente. Ela diz que a dor está pior. Eu tento não pensar no que eu estou fazendo quando pego o telefone e disco o número de Carlisle com as minhas calcinhas de menina grande imaginárias firmemente no lugar. Eu não vou deixá-lo me intimidar – muito menos quando é pelo melhor interesse de sua paciente.

"Alô?" A saudação inicial de Carlisle soa curta e irritada. Eu me sento e tomo uma respiração rápida.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen", eu começo agradavelmente. No final, pelo menos eu posso dizer que eu _tentei_ ser educada. "Aqui é Bella de Harborview. Eu sei que você não está de plantão, mas eu estou tomando..."

"Se você sabe que eu não estou de plantão, então por que está me ligando?" Ele me interrompe. Eu não acho que ele ainda se lembra de que eu sou a garota que Edward levou para casa para jantar. Provavelmente é melhor assim. "Como você conseguiu o meu número?" ele pergunta.

"Isso é importante", eu digo logo, evitando suas perguntas. "Eu estou cuidando da sua paciente, a Senhora, que fez um acesso vascular ontem, e seu braço está muito doloroso e inchado e eu não consigo que o Dr. Biers me ligue de volta..."

"A Bella de Edward?" ele me interrompe novamente. Ele estava me ouvindo?

Hesito. Penso em mentir. "Sim", eu finalmente respondo.

"Bella, só porque você está namorando o meu filho não significa que você pode me chamar para ir ver os pacientes quando eu não estou de plantão." Seu tom é castigado, como se ele estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Eu engulo de volta o meu aborrecimento.

"Dr. Cullen, eu estou tentando lhe dizer que isso é importante", prossigo. "O braço da Senhora Green está extraordinariamente doloroso e o inchaço está aumentando rapidamente".

"Todo mundo pensa que seus problemas são importantes, Bella", ele interrompe novamente. "Infelizmente, eu não estou em casa e não tenho condições de ajudá-la. Sugiro que você chame o Dr. Biers novamente porque é o trabalho dele se fazer disponível para você neste fim de semana."

"Mas..."

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele desliga o telefone. Eu fico olhando para o receptor em silêncio, minha boca aberta como um peixe fora d'água. Emmett balança a cabeça e me bate nas costas.

"Valeu a pena a tentativa, Bolsos", diz ele com simpatia. "Documente essa merda. Quer que eu chame o supervisor?"

Eu me viro para olhar para Emmett furiosa. "Eu acho que sim", eu retruco com raiva. "Ele praticamente me acusou de tentar... Eu não sei... _um tratamento especial_, porque eu namoro Edward."

"Sim, bem, isso não é surpreendente", diz ele. "Qualquer outra garota provavelmente _iria_ tentar."

Errado - qualquer outra garota, provavelmente cortaria os pulsos depois de passar uma noite em sua companhia. Aquele idiota. Emmett, obviamente, não é brilhante o suficiente para entender. Eu bufo e me viro, minha mão imediatamente voa para o telefone novamente. Eu não hesito antes de colocá-lo ao meu ouvido e apertar o botão de rediscagem.

Talvez a distância entre nós esteja me deixando corajosa, mas eu estou totalmente preparada para fazer o que eu deveria ter feito naquela noite na cozinha. Auto-preservação que se dane.

Toca algumas vezes antes de cair no correio de voz. Eu desligo e ligo de novo, mas sem sucesso. Emmett, que é o enfermeiro-chefe neste fim de semana, está no telefone com o supervisor de enfermagem. Eu desligo e o toco no ombro, dizendo-lhe que eu já volto. Eu faço uma retirada apressada para o pronto-socorro local e Edward sentado à mesa, com a mão enterrada em seu cabelo enquanto rabisca em um prontuário.

Eu bato no ombro dele e ele olha para cima, surpreso.

"Hei, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu queria ver se eu posso pedir emprestado o seu telefone celular", eu digo a ele.

"Para quê?"

"Eu preciso falar com o seu pai", eu digo, rapidamente, acrescentando: "Ele não atende as chamadas do hospital e é _realmente_ importante. Você sabe que eu nunca iria querer falar com ele se não fosse." Eu ergo uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o a argumentar com essa lógica. Ele parece pouco convencido, mas finalmente tira o celular do bolso e entrega a mim com um suspiro. Ele não solta quando eu tento tirá-lo dele.

"Você vai me dizer do que se trata?" ele pergunta.

"Eu estou muito preocupada com a paciente dele e eu não consigo fazer com que o cirurgião de plantão vá vê-la. Ele nem mesmo me liga de volta agora."

"O que há de errado com ela?"

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, em seguida, começo a contar os problemas nos meus dedos. "Primeiro, ela está chorando seus olhos para fora por causa de uma cirurgia que normalmente só causa dor leve e nem mesmo a mais forte medicação para a dor que temos está oferecendo-lhe algum alívio. Dois, só se passaram algumas horas desde que começou e quase a totalidade do braço está duro, vermelho, e edematoso. E três, tudo o que o Dr. Biers fez foi receitar um grama de Rocephin, que provavelmente não é sequer eficaz contra qualquer que seja o tipo de inferno de bactéria que ela tem no braço, e isso, obviamente, não tem ajudado em nada".

Edward exala profundamente e libera o telefone. "A pele está ficando roxa ou preta? Talvez como um machucado?" ele pede.

"Não, eu acho que não. Por quê?"

"Eu nunca vi isso antes, mas se está realmente progredindo tão rapidamente, isso meio que soa como fasceíte necrotizante." Eu fico olhando para ele com horror diante dessa informação. Bactéria comedora de carne? "Ela vai precisar de cirurgia se for. Ligue para o meu pai de novo e eu vou chamar o supervisor e ver o que eu posso fazer."

"Obrigada." Eu saio, correndo a mão sobre seu ombro enquanto passo. Eu manobro através da Emergência em busca de uma sala vazia e, eventualmente, encontro uma nos fundos. Eu me fecho lá dentro e imediatamente percorro os contatos no telefone de Edward, procurando o nome de seu pai. Está listado em "Pai" e eu faço a chamada rapidamente, não me permitindo pensar no que eu estou fazendo.

Ele toca e toca, e eu fico mais e mais furiosa com a perspectiva de ele ignorar seu filho.

Um instante antes de ir para a caixa postal, ele atende.

"Se você está me ligando para falar sobre a sua namorada, Edward, então saiba que eu já falei com ela e expliquei que eu fiz todos os..."

"Não é Edward," eu interrompo. "É Bella." Eu não lhe dou tempo para falar, e corro através das minhas palavras com medo de que ele possa desligar na minha cara novamente. "Você não tem que gostar de mim, Dr. Cullen - Deus sabe que eu não gosto de você - mas é seu _dever ético_ cuidar de seus pacientes. Dr. Biers não responde às suas chamadas e eu estou dizendo a você, como alguém com um pingo de bom senso, que A Senhora Green precisa de atenção médica. Isso pode muito bem ser fasceíte necrotizante, e o que você vai fazer? Deixá-la morrer? Perder o braço? Você pode pensar que não é sua responsabilidade desde você não está de plantão, mas você está errado. É sua responsabilidade como um _ser humano_ se certificar de que alguém _que você_ abriu ontem esteja recebendo cuidados médicos adequados. Eu liguei para o supervisor e eu vou deixar que todo mundo saiba que eu tentei entrar em contato com você duas vezes, e eu espero que a Senhora Green processe você _e_ o Dr. Biers por negligência. Você, Dr. Cullen, será uma pobre desculpa de médico se não vir ver o seu paciente. Você está, obviamente, na profissão por motivos errados, e espanta-me a cada dia que Edward seja seu parente. Como ele conviveu com você por todos esses anos e ainda acabou por ser o homem maravilhoso que é."

Faço uma pausa e tomo um fôlego, meu coração está acelerado a partir da descarga de adrenalina. Eu tento não respirar muito forte contra o telefone, mas eu estou corada e a minha respiração sai em rajadas fortes. Meus pensamentos correm esporadicamente enquanto eu tento recolher alguma coisa mais que eu queira dizer a ele.

Leva-me alguns momentos para perceber o telefone está mudo.

Ele desligou na minha cara. Novamente.

_Porra_.

Irritada, eu devolver o telefone para Edward, que franze a testa de preocupação. "Será que você não conseguiu falar com ele?"

"Sim, eu consegui", eu respondo mal-humorada. "Não adiantou porcaria nenhuma, mas obrigada por me deixar tentar." Eu deixo de fora a parte sobre eu ter mostrado as minhas garras. Ele provavelmente vai ouvir sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora eu simplesmente não tenho energia nem tempo para contar a ele.

"Eu falei com o supervisor", diz ele. "Ele disse que irá mandar o segurança até a casa do Dr. Biers e que o Chefe da Cirurgia foi notificado. Um cirurgião deverá estar lá em breve." Seu sorriso é forçado, mas simpático.

"Obrigada", eu digo com sinceridade. Ele balança a cabeça e eu escapo com um breve adeus. Eu pego o elevador para voltar para cima e encontro o supervisor sentado atrás da mesa no posto de enfermagem. Ele é um homem alto, com as costas largas e cabelo selvagem escuro. Ele tem uma coisa de Grizzly Adams*, eu penso, se ele tivesse a barba para completar o _look_.

_*James 'Grissly' Adams (1812 – 1860) famoso homem da montanha na Califórnia e treinador de ursos pardos._

Emmett sai do quarto de um paciente e me vê. "Hei Bolsos, o braço dela parece ainda pior", ele informa. "Collin ainda está tentando entrar em contato com o Dr. Biers ou com o Dr. Cullen. Ele mandou o segurança até a casa do Dr. Biers para se certificar de que ele está bem e fazer com que ele venha."

Eu apenas aceno enquanto passo por ele até o quarto da Senhora Green. Eu posso ouvi-la chorando no corredor. Por mais que eu tenha tido problemas com médicos no passado, eu nunca tive nenhum que só descaradamente me ignorou quando eu insisti que havia um problema sério com seu paciente. Eles podem ser idiotas, mas na maioria das vezes eles ouvem o que temos a dizer.

Emmett estava certo - o braço parece pior. Está mais inchado, e a incisão está drenando o dobro de pus e está se transformando em uma coloração púrpura. Minha mente pisca para o que Edward disse sobre fasceíte necrotizante. Senhora Green está pálida e diaforética*. Eu toco sua testa com a palma da minha mão e percebo que ela está queimando. Ela grita quando eu toco seu braço.

_*Suor excessivo._

Sim, isso definitivamente não é bom.

Eu confiro seus sinais vitais e volto para o corredor, descartando minhas luvas. Tudo está estável, exceto a temperatura, que é 39.2. "Collin, eu acho que talvez seja necessário chamar o atendimento de emergência", eu digo. "Algo está muito errado..."

Eu tento manter a calma, mas internamente, eu estou entrando em pânico. O atendimento de emergência será essencialmente inútil, mas seria bom estar rodeada pelos médicos até que um cirurgião chegue. Eu me pergunto se Collin poderia chamar o cirurgião ortopédico, ou o inferno, talvez até mesmo um cirurgião geral. Cristo, eu até mesmo suportaria a Doutora Ellis agora.

_Respire fundo, Bella. Você está claramente tendo um colapso mental._

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, Collin desliga o telefone e diz: "Eu mandei o segurança até a casa do Dr. Biers para vê-lo. Eu entrei em contato com o Dr. Sanders e ele disse que estaria aqui, logo que pudesse para ver o que está acontecendo, espero que dentro de dez minutos. Mas, sim, vamos em frente e ligar para o atendimento de emergência".

Dr. Sanders é um cirurgião ortopédico, e eu estou aliviada. Eu pego o telefone para ligar para o pessoal da emergência, mas congelo quando vejo Dr. Biers passeando pelo posto de enfermagem em seu ritmo calmo e sem pressa.

Eu bato o telefone de volta no lugar. "Dr. Biers, eu chamei o seu _pager_", eu digo rapidamente. "Eu realmente preciso que você venha ver a Senhora Green..."

"Eu disse que estava vindo", ele interrompe com desdém. "Onde está seu prontuário?"

Collin está com ele debaixo do braço. "Eu tenho, Dr. Biers. Precisamos que você venha ver a Senhora Green em primeiro lugar." Seu tom é final, não deixando espaço para discussão.

Dr. Biers olha Collin com as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas milagrosamente não discute. Eu acho que vale a pena estar em uma posição de autoridade. Ele nos segue para o quarto da Senhora Green e olha para seu braço, nem se preocupando com luvas ou álcool enquanto toca em torno do pus drenando. Ela geme de dor e ele se vira para mim e seus olhos se estreitam de raiva.

"Você não me disse que seu braço estava ficando preto."

"Só começou a ficar com essa cor recentemente e eu chamei você cinquenta vezes", me defendo com altivez. O olhar que ele me dá depois de eu dizer isso é quase letal.

Ops – Será que eu não deveria revelar a sua negligência na frente do paciente? Você queria que eu levasse a culpa em vez disso?

_Desculpe, idiota._

Ele começa a explicar as coisas para o paciente, que está apenas metade ouvindo por causa da dor. Felizmente, seu marido horrorizado está agora presente. Dr. Biers explica que parece que ela tem uma bactéria presente em seu braço que está liberando toxinas e destruindo sua carne, e ela precisa de cirurgia de imediata para remover a infecção. Ele termina a discussão, exigindo que eu faça o marido assinar um termo de consentimento e dizendo a Collin ele precisa de uma sala no centro cirúrgico imediatamente.

Ele quase colide com alguém no caminho da porta, e eu estou surpresa ao ver o Dr. Cullen.

Surpresa do tipo: eu quase cago nas calças.

"O que está acontecendo?" Dr. Cullen pergunta, claramente irritado. Ele olha para o Dr. Biers, que explica a situação e como ele não foi informado da gravidade da infecção da Senhora Green. Collin tenta movê-los para o corredor, mas o Dr. Cullen se recusa a ir, e vai ver a Senhora Green primeiro. Dr. Sanders logo aparece, e de repente, tudo é caos. Dr. Biers se queixando e Collin está tentando explicar a situação ao Dr. Sanders, que parece que não quer nada mais do que sair de lá. Eu consigo o consentimento e dou outra dose de Dilaudid à Senhora Green, e quando eu termino, Dr. Cullen e Dr. Biers estão discutindo acaloradamente no posto de enfermagem.

"_Não_ é aceitável _você_ ignorar o _meu_ paciente quando _você está_ de plantão." Dr. Cullen está além de lívido.

"Eu disse que estaria aqui em breve", Dr. Biers argumenta. "Simplesmente me foi dito que a incisão estava vermelha e dolorosa, o que é perfeitamente normal, com uma infecção de campo cirúrgico e eu receitei Rocephin e uma pedi uma contagem de células brancas."

"Não somos aconselhados a vir ver o paciente? Dr. Biers, você não é tão bonito, as enfermeiras não insistiriam que você viesse até aqui apenas para olhar para o seu belo rosto..."

Jesus Cristo em um totem, o Dr. Cullen está realmente defendendo o meu lado?

"Eu estou ciente disso, _Doutor_ Cullen."

Collin intervém e os interrompe, insistindo que o paciente necessita de sua atenção agora e praticamente exigindo que parem de brigar. Dr. Cullen diz a Dr. Biers que ele vai assumir, e que sob nenhuma circunstância o Dr. Biers irá tocar um paciente seu novamente nessa vida. O rosto do Dr. Bier está ficando da cor do braço da Senhora Green - vermelho escuro e roxo em alguns lugares, e por um momento eu me preocupo que ele vai pirar e começar a jogar os prontuários novamente. Mas ele finalmente sai da ala, sem recorrer à violência física, com apenas algumas maldições murmuradas persistente em seu caminho.

Um técnico cirúrgico trata de vir buscar a Senhora Green poucos minutos depois. Dr. Cullen sai sem falar comigo. Eu não esperava que ele a rastejasse sobre como ele está grato pelo que eu fiz, mas um breve "obrigado" teria sido agradável. Então, novamente, o inferno ainda não congelou.

Collin diz algo sobre fazer um relatório sobre o incidente. Eu me pergunto brevemente o que um médico deve fazer para ser demitido, já que o comportamento do Dr. Biers parece consistir em nada além de merda. E ele ainda está aqui.

É quase hora da mudança de turno. Eu tento seguir com o resto do meu trabalho, mas eu agora tenho uma tonelada de documentos a preencher. Edward passa alguns minutos mais tarde e pergunta sobre a paciente, ao qual eu respondo que seu pai finalmente apareceu e a levou para uma cirurgia de emergência. Dou um breve relato da disputa verbal ocorrida no posto de enfermagem. Edward não fica surpreso, mas o alívio é palpável.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Esta noite não poderia ter sido melhor para beber.

A senhora Green ainda está em cirurgia, quando eu saio do trabalho. Eu aviso Edward que estou indo, e em seguida, vou para o meu apartamento para tomar um banho e me trocar rapidinho. Eu encontro a Doutora Hale e Irina no bar, e nós pegamos uma mesa na parte de trás. Irina rapidamente pede um jarro de margaritas e alguns aperitivos, enquanto reclama que estava precisando desta noite durante toda a semana. Aparentemente, ela teve um dia ruim também. Doutora Hale saiu esta manhã e aponta que poderia muito bem viver em um armário de bebidas por toda a tensão que seu trabalho faz com que ela precise.

"Devemos começar com as doses?" Irina nos pergunta. Seus olhos estão esperançosos de que vamos concordar.

"Claro que sim", diz Doutora Hale. "Não seria uma festa sem as doses."

"Eu não tomo faz um tempo", eu aviso. Eu normalmente posso lidar com álcool muito bem, mas os as doses são uma fraqueza lamentável. Eu nunca consigo me lembrar o que acontece, mas as histórias - especialmente aquelas envolvendo vômito - soam horríveis. A amnésia é provavelmente o ato de misericórdia de Deus.

"Bem, isso está prestes a mudar", diz a Doutora Hale. "Esta noite é para comemorar."

"Comemorar o quê?"

"Estar fodidamente fora do trabalho."

Ela é muito parecida com Emmett, eu acho. Uma versão feminina perturbadora. Eu pego a minha dose graciosamente quando é entregue a mim e cada uma de nós joga para trás e segue com as nossas margaritas. Elas propõem fazer outro, mas eu sei que eu preciso andar sozinha e declino.

Doutora Hale é na verdade muito divertida fora do trabalho. Coloque um pouco de álcool nela e ela nunca mais irá parar de falar. Emmett é citado em um ponto e ela segue em uma tangente sobre como os homens são estúpidos. Sentindo-me corajosa - ou bêbada, é a mesma coisa - eu pergunto se ela realmente fez sexo com ele naquele dia que eles estavam discutindo no posto de enfermagem.

"Foda-se, sim, eu fiz", diz ela descaradamente. "Ele pode ser um maldito idiota, mas o sexo... Pelo menos ele é útil em _um _departamento."

"Pergunte a ela quão grande é o _schlong_ dele", Irina pede diabolicamente.

Os olhos da Doutora Hale se iluminam quando ela começa a medir com as mãos. Eu fecho os olhos, tapo os ouvidos e digo: "Eu não quero saber, não quero saber, não quero saber", A última coisa que eu preciso é uma imagem mental do pau de Emmett queimado na minha memória para sempre. Eu já tenho a infelicidade de ter visto sua bunda estranhamente branca.

"Por favor, Bella. Não há nada de errado com um cara bem dotado. Eu sempre fui curiosa. Quão grande é Edward?" As sobrancelhas de Irina dançam de excitação. Eu engasgo com a minha bebida.

"Eu não vou dizer", eu finalmente falo depois da pulverização caótica.

"Oh, por favor, não seja uma puritana. Mentes curiosas precisam saber."

"Quão grande é Brady?" Eu desafio.

"Vinte centímetros", ela responde imediatamente.

"Você _mediu_?"

"É claro que eu medi, Bella. É uma boa informação para se ter."

Boa informação para se ter? Para quê? Um leilão onde vence o maior pau? Um concurso do pau mais grosso? Devo comprar uma balança digital e pesá-lo, enquanto estou nisso?

"Bem, eu não medi." Eu a informo.

"Pode-se estimar. Seria maior ou menor do que esse pedaço de pão?" Ela segura a baguete que colocaram em cima da mesa e meus olhos se arregalam. Sua expressão está séria enquanto ela aguarda uma resposta.

"Eu não posso... é umm..." Eu começo a gaguejar. Eu realmente não me sinto à vontade de falar sobre isso com elas - com _ninguém_. O que é estranho, porque Lauren e eu uma vez passamos uma noite trocando tamanhos de paus como se estivéssemos trocando receitas. Mas isso era diferente. Isso foi quando eu estava com Alec.

Mas é de Edward que estamos falando, e eu não quero seu pau compartilhado nem mesmo em uma conversa. Eu não quero outras mulheres imaginando como é, e eu certamente ficaria chateada se ele descrevesse o tamanho do meu seio para seus amigos e brincasse sobre se eram ou não suficientemente grandes.

Eu rapidamente peço outra dose e pergunto para as meninas se querem também, e elas aceitam. Irina sente a minha hesitação e, felizmente deixa o assunto morrer.

Nós estamos felizes de estar fora do trabalho, e é o que finalmente começamos a falar. Eu conto a elas sobre a minha noite e como Dr. Biers não veio ver a minha paciente, e como parece que ela tem fasceíte necrotizante. É uma doença rara e temida que imediatamente se torna um assunto de fascinação.

"Você acha que ele será capaz de salvar o braço dela?" Irina pergunta de olhos arregalados.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Eles provavelmente ainda estão em cirurgia."

"Eu duvido que eles consigam salvá-lo", oferece a Doutora Hale. "Eles têm que se livrar de todo o tecido infectado. Se a infecção se espalhou muito eles acabarão tendo que amputar a coisa toda."

"Isso é assustador", diz Irina. "Você poderia imaginar ter um corte de papel e depois ter o seu braço todo cortado? Eu vi uma coisa no programa da Oprah, eu acho, onde uma mulher cortou seu dedo cortando pimentões e ela teve essa infecção e eles tiveram que cortar praticamente todo um lado de seu corpo." Ela me olha com preocupação, e então para a Doutora Hale. "Não é contagioso, é?"

Eu estendo meus braços. Eles estão opacos de tanto álcool. "Nada está apodrecendo aqui ainda", eu digo. "Eu ainda tenho todos os dez dedos." Eu os mexo como prova.

"Pode ser contagioso. Você usou luvas, não é?" Doutora Hale pergunta.

"Sim, mas o Dr. Biers não. Serviria de castigo se ele pegasse."

"É melhor ele não se cortar com papel", diz Irina séria, parecendo com medo.

Nós conversamos e bebemos um pouco mais. Doutora Hale insiste que eu a chame de Rosalie e, bêbada, afirma que melhores amigos não são tão formais um com o outro. Ela também flerta com o barman e recebe o seu número, então acena ao redor e exclama que ela nunca iria passar todo o seu tempo obcecada por um homem, quando ela pode obter praticamente qualquer pessoa que ela quiser. Irina e eu trocamos um olhar, porque, mesmo bêbadas, não acreditamos em uma palavra que ela está vomitando.

Em um breve momento de seriedade - ou tão séria como você pode ser ao mesmo tempo que suficientemente embriagada - Irina me pergunta como estão as coisas com Edward.

"As coisas estão bem? Quero dizer, você acha que ele é... você sabe... o _único_?"

Mesmo bêbada, a minha barriga fica trêmula com a menção de seu nome. Eu desejo que eu estivesse indo para sua casa hoje à noite, em vez de para o meu frio e solitário apartamento.

"As coisas estão muito bem", eu digo. Surpreendendo a mim mesma, eu adiciono: "E eu espero que sim."

Um mês atrás, eu teria ficado assustada com a perspectiva.

Hoje, eu estou morrendo de medo de ser de outra maneira.

Outra dose de tequila depois, e nós temos que entrar com uma intervenção quando Rosalie começa a discar o número de Emmett. No início, ela afirma que quer dizer a ele poucas e boas, depois admite estar com tesão e, finalmente, diz que sente falta dele.

"Nada de chamá-lo só para transar!" Irina canta. Ela faz refém do telefone celular de Rosalie. "Não até que ele tome uma atitude."

"Eu não consigo evitar." Rosalie bate a testa na mesa e geme. "Eu sou patética."

"Sim, você é. Mas é por isso que nós estamos aqui."

Rosalie ergue o dedo do meio para Irina sem nunca levantar a cabeça da mesa.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Você viu o meu crachá?"

"Sim, eu roubei para que eu possa me infiltrar na sala dos Médicos e roubar milhões de dólares em café todos os dias."

"Sério, Bella." Edward está pairando sobre mim enquanto eu tento resistir, com os braços cruzados teimosamente enquanto aguarda uma confissão.

"Eu estou falando sério".

"Eu terei que pagar cinco dólares por um novo se eu não encontrá-lo..."

"Tudo bem, está na minha bolsa. Você deixou na minha cômoda. Você viu meu estetoscópio? Eu tive que usar o de Emmett o dia todo e eu acho que seus piolhos estão me dando uma infecção no ouvido."

"Parece que eu vi debaixo da cama."

"Debaixo da cama? O que ele está fazendo lá embaixo? E por que você não o levou para mim? Eu trouxe o seu crachá, Edward." Meu tom é de quem castiga.

"Eu não sabia que eu estava no comando do paradeiro de seu estetoscópio. E eu pensei que você o tinha levado com você. Eu não olho debaixo da minha cama todos os dias."

"Está vendo? Eu me preocupo com você o suficiente para lhe trazer as suas coisas para o trabalho, mas você ia deixar o meu estetoscópio apodrecendo em seu piso de madeira empoeirado pelo próximo século e meio."

"Você só trouxe o meu crachá porque estava pensando em roubar café", diz ele, de fato.

"Você não pode provar isso."

"Não há necessidade - nós dois sabemos que eu estou certo, e isso é tudo o que importa."

"Não, o que importa é que o seu crachá está sendo guardado em segurança no meu armário. Eu acho que um pouco de humilhação sobre quão certa eu sou está em ordem, se você quiser vê-lo novamente."

"Você está fazendo o meu crachá de refém?"

"Pode contar com isso."

"Eu vou fazer o mesmo com o seu estetoscópio."

"Você pode tentar."

Ele cerra os olhos para mim. "Além disso, algum dos meus jalecos está na sua casa? Eu só consigo encontrar um."

"Eu posso estar fazendo-o de refém também."

"Sério, Bella." Parece que ele está se cansando deste jogo. Eu suspiro.

"Sim, você deixou um lá, então eu lavei no outro dia."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Então eu posso ter o meu crachá?"

Eu bufo e finjo estar incomodada, mas vou até a sala de descanso e o pego no meu armário. Eu o coloco de forma descuidada na gola de sua camisa quando volto e ele me agradece com um sorriso bonito.

"Você vem hoje à noite?" Pergunta ele. _Vir_ é o código para passar a noite, o que eu tenho feito com mais frequência do que não na semana passada. Eu gosto de ter o meu próprio espaço, mas se dependesse de mim, eu dormiria em sua cama todas as noites.

"Eu vou ter que ir para casa pegar algumas roupas limpas. Todas as minhas roupas de trabalho estão sujas, também. Posso lavar roupa na sua casa hoje?"

"Você não tem que pedir, Bella", ele me assegura. "E você deve apenas deixar algumas roupas extras na minha casa, assim você não terá que ir para casa primeiro." Ele diz como não fosse grande coisa, mas com toda a implicação ele pode muito bem ter caído em um joelho e proposto casamento.

Ok, talvez tenha sido um pouco dramático. Me pedir para deixar as roupas em sua casa é uma muito, muito pobre proposta de casamento.

Mas ainda é _algo_. É ainda um ato que nos define como um casal. Minha calcinha estará no espaço dele, uma bandeira vermelha rendada de advertência a qualquer puta que tentar esgueirar-se em sua cama. Não que ele leve essas coisas para casa, é claro, mas agora eu sei que ele realmente não pretende.

Eu mordo meu lábio enquanto tento esconder o quanto isso significa para mim. Ele provavelmente não pensou nada disso do comentário. Para ele, é tudo apenas uma questão de conveniência.

Mas, para mim, é muito, muito mais.

* * *

Referências médicas:

**Fasceíte necrotizante -** Eu acho que isso foi descrito adequadamente no capítulo, mas é comumente referida como "bactéria comedora de carne". Se você quiser ver algumas fotos verdadeiramente terríveis, procure por imagens no Google. Cuidado, porém, as imagens são fortes.

**Enxerto ou Acesso Vascular para Hemodiálise** \- um acesso utilizado para hemodiálise, geralmente no braço de um paciente.

**Hidrocodona e Dilaudid (Hidromorphona)** \- medicação para a dor

**Ativan (Lorazepan)** \- uma medicação dada para a ansiedade.

**Rocephin (Ceftriaxona)** – antibiótico utilizado para tratar infecções bacterianas, incluindo as graves como meningite.

**Contagem de células brancas do sangue** – Exame laboratorial. Um nível alto indica infecção.

* * *

_**Bem, quem quer gritar 'Go Bella'?**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Puta merda, fato**

Sra. Green não perdeu o braço, mas foi por um triz. Eles tiveram que cortar mais da metade do tecido muscular e está previsto que ela terá que enfrentar meses de reabilitação. Mesmo assim, é possível que ela não recupere a função total.

Um cateter foi colocado em seu peito para a diálise e ela foi enviada para a UTI após a cirurgia, onde eles a monitoraram durante toda a semana. Eu vi seu marido na lanchonete e ele me atualizou sobre o seu progresso, bem como suas intenções de processar Dr. Biers. Carlisle está a salvo, no entanto, uma vez que ele acabou assumindo quando não estava de plantão.

Eu conto a Alice durante o café.

"Eles poderiam ter processado ele de qualquer maneira?" ela me pergunta com a boca cheia de bolinho. "Ele não estava de plantão, então tecnicamente não era _sua_ responsabilidade."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. "O inferno se eu sei. A lei age de forma vacilante sobre os nossos deveres, às vezes. De qualquer maneira, eu mereço um agradecimento", eu declaro indignada.

"Eu não prenderia a respiração", diz Alice. "Não depois do episódio do jantar que vocês dois tiveram. Basta ser grata que ele a defendeu do Dr. Biers".

"Ele realmente não me defendeu. Ele estava apenas colocando o Dr. Biers no lugar dele da única maneira que sabia. Eu era mais como... um peão. Aconteceu de eu estar lá."

Ela suspira tristemente. "Meu Deus, por que eu tinha que estar de folga nesse dia? Eu sempre perco as melhores coisas."

"Eu não sei, mas eu estou começando a pensar que eu não sou paga o suficiente pela porcaria que eu aturo."

"Você está _começando_ a pensar isso?"

"Touche. Eu deveria ter sido... uma florista ou algo assim."

Ela me olha surpresa. "Uma florista? Sério?"

"Claro. São só flores. Ninguém realmente se importa se uma flor morre. Esperamos isso, na verdade. E eles não te colocam para baixo ou respondem para você. Se for espetada por um espinho de rosa, você não tem que tomar medicamentos profiláticos para HIV. Ah, e elas têm um cheiro bom o tempo todo! Sem cocô ou fedor de ferida podre. Você não pode imaginar quão relaxante esse trabalho seria?"

"Boa pergunta. Ainda não é tarde demais para mudar", ela diz com conhecimento de causa.

Eu dou a ela um olhar muito sério. "Não me tente."

Alguns momentos de silêncio passam em que ambas saboreamos o nosso café. Alice olha pela janela e bate ao lado de seu copo com o dedo.

Ela diz: "Você ouviu que ele chamou a Doutora Ellis para fazer a cirurgia com ele?"

"Não", eu respondo surpresa. "Eu achei que o Dr. Sanders faria uma vez que ele já estava lá."

"Bem, aparentemente, ela concordou em fazê-lo e Dr. Cullen confia nela."

"Isso é estranho", eu respondo. "Toda essa coisa com eles... é estranho." Eu balanço a minha cabeça e então me inclino mais para perto de Alice. Eu baixo a minha voz, mesmo que ninguém reconheça que estamos presentes e os baristas provavelmente não deem a mínima para as fofocas do nosso local de trabalho. "Você não acha que ele está tendo um caso com ela, não é?"

Alice enruga o nariz em desgosto. "Você acha que ele ia empurrá-la para se casar com Edward, se eles estivessem dormindo juntos?"

"Coisas estranhas têm acontecido", eu lhe asseguro, embora isso _soe_ um pouco doentio. Não faz muito sentido. Se Carlisle gostasse dela _dessa_ maneira, então certamente ele não estaria pressionando o filho para se casar com ela. E de qualquer maneira, Carlisle tem idade para ser seu pai. Que tipo de homem que ele tem que ser para dormir com uma mulher muito mais jovem e, em seguida, empurrá-la para seu próprio filho?

"Eu espero que não_, isso_ seria estranho", diz Alice, sacudindo a cabeça. Mas eu não estou convencida. E se eles começaram a dormir juntos depois que ela e Edward se separaram? Isso é altamente plausível, por mais doentio que possa ser.

Eu tomo um grande gole do meu café e tento não me empolgar com esses pensamentos ridículos. Eu não tenho nenhuma prova. É bem provável que eles não sejam nada mais que bons amigos.

Esme não parece muito preocupada com a proximidade dos dois, eu lembro a mim mesma.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que você está certa", eu finalmente concordo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sr. Lowery está de volta ao hospital, e eu negociei com Emmett para que eu pudesse ser sua enfermeira hoje. Seus exames de laboratório estão bons, o que significa que ele está comendo corretamente e mantendo-se com sua diálise. No entanto, seus raios-x mostraram um caso grave de pneumonia do lobo bilateral.

"Esta é a segunda vez que eu tenho, e eu nem sei como alguém pega pneumonia", reclama, enquanto eu estou abrindo os medicamentos. "Minha filha diz que não é contagioso."

"_Pode_ ser contagioso. Alguém que tenha pneumonia realmente tem que tossir na sua cara, no entanto. Você pode ter um pequeno resfriado que se transforma em pneumonia."

Ele quase não reconhece a minha explicação. "Outra coisa... minha filha teve pneumonia no ano passado, e o médico apenas lhe receitou antibióticos e mandou-a para casa. Por que Edward insistiu que eu fosse internado quando eu poderia ter feito a mesma coisa que ela fez? O dia de Ação de Graças será em poucas semanas, Bella. Eu não preciso de estar aqui."

_Eita_, alguém está mal-humorado esta manhã.

"Primeiro de tudo, você ainda está se recusando a consultar um médico que não seja Edward." Eu o repreendo. Sr. Lowery faz beicinho e pega o copo com os remédios que eu ofereço a ele. Eu entrego-lhe a água. "Em segundo lugar, pneumonia pode matá-lo. Especialmente quando você fica mais velho, para não mencionar os seus problemas cardíacos e renais. Você precisa de antibióticos intravenosos, e é sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar".

"Você não está me vendo, Bella?" declara. "Eu sou forte como um touro. Se uma guerra não pode me derrubar, eu serei amaldiçoado se um pequeno caso de pneumonia conseguir."

"Sim, bem, então não dê a ela uma razão", eu digo. "Você é inflexível sobre Edward ser o seu médico, então você terá que seguir as ordens dele."

"Sim, sim". São cerca de doze comprimidos no total, alguns deles enormes, e ele engole tudo de uma vez. Não importa quantas vezes eu veja alguém fazer isso, é sempre impressionante. "Como vão você e Edward, afinal?" Diz ele, entregando-me o copo vazio.

"Estamos bem". Deixo por isso mesmo.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha enrugada. "Só isso?"

"Sim senhor".

"Bem, vocês têm quaisquer grandes passos? Morar juntos? Comprar uma casa? Ficar noivos?"

Eu olho para ele com choque fingido. "É um pouco cedo para isso, não acha? Tem sido apenas um mês e meio mais ou menos desde que nos tornamos oficial."

"Eu e minha esposa só namoramos por duas semanas antes de nos casarmos", ele argumenta, sua voz assumindo um tom apaixonado. "Foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Fomos casados por 34 anos antes de eu a perder para o câncer." Eu começo a lamentar sua perda, mas ele rapidamente me corta. "Nada disso agora, Bella. Foi há vários anos. Eu já estou em paz com isso. A questão é que, às vezes, quando é certo, é certo. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Você não deve colocar um limite de tempo para algo assim. Se for para ser, então você só sabe disso."

Eu tenho que concordar. Eu acho que ele tem um ponto.

Eu termino e me viro para sair do quarto, mas o Sr. Lowery chama por mim antes de eu ir. "Ele ama você, você sabe?"

Eu paro e olho para ele com surpresa, ignorando a súbita agitação no meu peito. "O que te faz ter tanta certeza?"

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu conheço Edward há um longo tempo", ele diz. "Vocês dois usam seus corações em suas mangas. Vocês dois poderiam muito bem estar carregando um sinal pendurado no pescoço." Diante da minha expressão duvidosa, ele acrescenta: "Às vezes, Bella, se você quer saber uma coisa, a melhor coisa a fazer é perguntar."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward faz o jantar para mim. Não é comestível ou qualquer coisa, mas é o pensamento que conta.

Ele envia uma mensagem me pedindo para ir até a casa dele, depois outra pedindo desculpas - mas pelo que, eu não tenho ideia - e então eu entro em sua casa sendo assaltada pelo cheiro de carne queimada. As janelas estão abertas e a fumaça já se dispersou, mas eu tenho certeza que o fedor está embutido até por dentro das paredes. Há uma corrente de ar na casa por causa das janelas abertas, e eu entro na cozinha para encontrar Edward destruindo toda a comida, com uma careta no rosto positivamente adorável.

Ele realmente parece um pouco culpado quando me vê entrar. "Eu sei cozinhar", ele me diz, como se eu tivesse dito o contrário. Então, ele repensa seu comentário e diz: "Bem... eu sei fazer espaguete. Mas frango não parecia ser_ tão_ difícil."

Eu não consigo parar de rir. Ele tem um pouco de farinha em toda a parte da frente de seu cabelo que se parece com uma mecha de cabelo branco.

"Cheira bem", eu minto. Edward olha para mim como se eu fosse louca, e então eu suspiro. "Tudo bem, fede. Meu Deus, isso fede. Na verdade, estou um pouco grata que a casa ainda esteja de pé, porque eu podia sentir o cheiro no meio da rua e fiquei preocupada."

"Puxa, obrigado." Ele volta para a limpeza, mal-humorado como sempre.

"Por que você estava cozinhando? Eu nunca vi você cozinhar."

"Para você", ele diz, simplesmente, não olhando para mim.

"É doce, mas você não tem que cozinhar para mim."

"Eu queria". Ele coloca o pano no balcão e suspira, e então finalmente se vira para me encarar. Ele se inclina sobre o balcão, as mãos repousando sobre a superfície. "Nós não vimos muito um ao outro recentemente. Exceto à noite, quando estamos exaustos. Eu só queria... você sabe... fazer algo de bom para você."

Eu posso dizer que ele se sente um fracasso total. Está escrito nos ombros caídos e na curva de seus lábios. Toda a situação seria muito engraçada se ele não parecesse tão cabisbaixo.

Eu caminho até ele, parando em frente de seu corpo. Suas pernas estão ligeiramente entreabertas e eu me coloco entre elas. Eu me aproximo e limpo a farinha que está em seus cabelos, e seus olhos se iluminam um pouco.

As palavras do Sr. Lowery voltam para mim.

"Eu _amo_ que você queria cozinhar para mim."

Eu ganho outra pequena careta, mas eu beijo sua incerteza. Eu passo a minha mão em seu peito e pescoço, e me aproximo de modo que ele fica contra o balcão. Eu não me afasto até que nós dois estamos ofegantes.

Seu nariz toca o meu, seus lábios estão muito perto. "Nós podemos sair para comer em algum lugar", ele oferece. "Onde você quer ir?"

"Não choveu nos últimos dias. Podemos ir para aquele lugar no parque?"

"O lugar com a vista?" Ele sorri, obviamente, ansioso pela ideia.

"Sim. E vamos tomar um pouco de vinho dessa vez. Vamos parar e pegar alguma coisa para comer no caminho. Vai ser como um piquenique!"

Ele sorri para o meu entusiasmo, e eu me afasto para escolher um vinho de sua pequena estante de vinhos. Não há muito o que escolher, já que ele nunca a mantém totalmente abastecida, mas há algo tinto e algo branco. Eu me viro para ele e digo: "Vermelho ou branco?"

"Pegue um dos dois", ele sugere. "Eu vou pegar um cobertor."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu troco de roupa e arrumo tudo no carro. Depois de algum debate sobre onde devemos comer - Edward achava que deveria ser em um restaurante italiano, mas eu não queria esperar a comida - chegamos ao parque com um grande saco do Wendy's, duas garrafas de vinho e dois copos de papel. Eu tinha inicialmente sugerido Taco Bell, por isso houve um pouco de discussão, mas eu realmente acho que Edward apenas se cansou de discutir sobre isso. No entanto, eu adoro quando as coisas saem do meu jeito.

Nós fazemos a pequena caminhada pela floresta com as nossas coisas e Edward estende o cobertor no chão. É um dia excepcionalmente seco e a visão não é obstruída pela névoa. Nos sentamos e eu ergo as duas garrafas de vinho.

"O que vai melhor com Wendy's, tinto ou branco?" Eu pergunto, sorrindo.

Edward sorri, divertido. "Bem, você irá comer frango, então eu diria branco." Sua resposta soa mais como uma pergunta.

"Sim, mas é frango _picante_. E você irá comer carne."

"É um hambúrguer."

"Carne é carne, Edward. Colocá-la entre o pão não muda o que é."

"Você gosta de branco", diz com desdém, ignorando a minha lógica. "E você irá comer frango. Me dê aqui, eu abro." Eu entrego a garrafa a ele, grata por ele ter sido inteligente o bastante para trazer o abridor de vinhos. Nós já estávamos no carro quando de repente ele se lembrou dele e correu de volta para pegar.

Ele abre a garrafa rapidamente e derrama um pouco em um copo para mim. Está escuro, então ele liga a lanterna e coloca no chão para que a luz fique apontando para a nossa comida. Não ajuda muito, mas é difícil olhar para qualquer coisa além da vista extraordinária diante de nós de qualquer maneira.

E Edward. É difícil não olhar para Edward, agasalhado generosamente em sua jaqueta grossa e jeans. Mas eu percebo que ele parece bonito vestindo qualquer coisa.

Ou nada.

Nada é o meu favorito.

Nós brindando com nossos copos de papel. "À este lugar incrível", eu brindo.

"À uma bela cidade", ele rebate.

"Ao dia claro, sem chuva."

"À bela mulher que me faz companhia."

Eu mordo meu lábio com o elogio, mas não vacilo. "Ao médico sexy que só sabe cozinhar espaguete, mas que faz bom uso conveniente de drive-thrus".

"Hei, o drive-thru foi ideia sua", ele protesta rapidamente, e eu rio antes de tomar um grande gole do meu vinho. Tem um sabor diferente vindo de um copo de papel.

Edward cava através do saco e me entrega o meu sanduíche de frango e batatas fritas. "Não tem ketchup", diz ele depois de um momento de busca.

"Você não pediu", eu o lembro.

"Eu não deveria. Todo mundo come suas batatas fritas com ketchup."

"Não eu." Eu coloco duas batatas fritas na boca. "Eu sou o tipo de garota que come e dirige ao mesmo tempo. Ketchup faz muita bagunça."

"Você não deve comer e dirigir", ele me repreende.

"Você não deve comer ketchup."

"Isso nem se compara."

"Depende de quem você perguntar."

Ele cerra os olhos para mim, e então rouba uma batata dos meus dedos e enfia na boca. "Eu não estou perguntando. Eu estou dizendo", ele afirma. Eu roubo algumas das suas batatas fritas, em retaliação, só para provocá-lo, e, em seguida, começo a comer o meu sanduíche.

Nós falamos sobre o trabalho enquanto comemos - sobre um paciente difícil que ele teve de lidar no outro dia, sobre a Senhora Green, e até mesmo sobre o Sr. Lowery, que esteve no hospital por quatro dias, devido à sua pneumonia implacável. Eu pergunto a Edward se ele conheceu a neta do Sr. Lowery, a pequena beleza ruiva chamada Carla, e ele afirma que a viu uma vez, quando ela foi visitá-lo no hospital. Ele diz que ela era tão tímida em torno dele que ela se escondeu atrás de sua mãe o tempo todo, mas que o Sr. Lowery parecia absolutamente encantado por ela.

Quando terminamos de comer, jogamos o lixo no saco e deixamos ao nosso lado, juntamente com os nossos copos de vinho vazios. Eu deito entre as pernas dele e descanso as minhas costas contra seu peito. Suas mãos deslizam debaixo de minha jaqueta e blusa, descansando na minha pele nua e eu grito e reclamo sobre quão frias elas estão. Finalmente, eu cedo e o deixo aquecê-las contra mim.

Falamos sobre Carlisle por um momento. "Ele é um cabeça-dura", diz Edward. "Eu sei que ele aprecia o fato de você tê-lo chamado no outro dia, mas ele provavelmente não vai dizer nada. Muito orgulhoso."

Isso é um pouco triste, eu acho. Eu não posso imaginar ser tão absorto em meu próprio complexo de Deus que eu não posso agradecer a alguém ou ser bom para a namorada do meu filho, que, devo acrescentar, não tem sido nada, exceto impressionante. Considerando todas as coisas.

"Será que ele realmente encontrou este local?" Eu pergunto duvidando. É difícil acreditar que Carlisle tem um osso romântico em seu corpo. Eu poderia facilmente imaginá-lo encontrando um local bonito e tentar destruí-lo com a sua feiúra. Talvez por petição para construir uma mina ou algo assim.

"Sim, ele realmente encontrou", Edward diz com um suspiro. "Minha mãe me contou. Eles costumavam vir muito aqui, mas eu não acho que eles têm vindo recentemente."

"Como assim?"

"Ambos trabalham muito. Além disso, eles estão ficando mais velhos. Uma boa noite para a mãe é se sentar na varanda de trás enquanto está chovendo com uma xícara de café e um romance erótico".

Eu suspiro de surpresa. "Sua mãe lê romances eróticos?"

"Meu Deus, esse é o único vício que ela nunca conseguiu se livrar. Eu costumava ser proibido de tocá-los quando eu era criança. Quando eu tinha dez anos, eu roubei um e li no meio da noite, no meu closet." Ele ri e diz: "Foi assim que eu aprendi sobre os pássaros e as abelhas. A conversa nunca foi necessária depois disso."

Eu ri, virando meu rosto para enterrar meu nariz frio contra seu peito. "Eu nunca teria pensado em você como um leitor de romances eróticos, Edward."

Eu o senti se encolher contra mim. "Fruto proibido e tudo isso", ele responde com diversão.

A meu pedido, Edward me diz tudo sobre Chicago, sobre algumas das pessoas que ele conhecia e os lugares em que ele trabalhou. Em troca, eu lhe conto histórias sobre quando eu morava na Flórida, revelando pedaços sobre Alec, aqui e ali, se ele pergunta. Ele fica cansado da nossa posição e, eventualmente, ele se deita de lado, puxando-me contra ele, e ficamos de conchinha sobre o cobertor, enquanto apreciamos a vista da cidade. Sua respiração é quente no meu pescoço, e eu procuro seu calor enquanto suas mãos deslizam para centro do meu casaco mais uma vez.

"Você não sente falta de lá?" Pergunta ele, e eu suspiro.

"Sinto falta da minha mãe. Eu estou feliz aqui, apesar de tudo."

"Você sente falta dele?"

Ele faz uma pausa, como se estivesse surpreso com sua própria pergunta. Ou talvez ele esteja com medo da resposta. Ele não tem motivos, no entanto.

"Não", eu asseguro-lhe. "Foi estranho no começo, me acostumar a estar sozinha novamente. Pensar apenas em mim e não nele também, sabe? Mas... não, eu não sinto falta dele."

Seu nariz desliza ao longo do meu cabelo. "Bom", ele respira aliviado. "Eu sei que não deveria, mas às vezes eu me preocupo... você ficou com ele por tanto tempo..."

Eu procuro sua mão debaixo da minha jaqueta e aperto. "Você não precisa se preocupar, Edward," Eu tento lhe assegurar. "Eu estou com você agora."

"Eu sei." Sua voz é calma, e ele me abraça um pouco mais apertado.

"E eu não vou a lugar nenhum", eu prometo. "Se você não for."

"Eu não vou." Ele beija a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Não sem você."

Eu sorrio e meu coração vibra com a ideia da declaração. Às vezes, quando estou com Edward, eu me sinto tão feliz que eu poderia estourar. Suas palavras doces e toques leves tornam impossível de me sentir de outra maneira. Sua vulnerabilidade, escondida logo abaixo da superfície, me faz querer envolver meus braços em torno dele e segurar firme. E nunca mais soltá-lo.

Ele empurra o meu cabelo de lado e dá um solitário e leve beijo no meu pescoço. Eu suspiro e me inclino contra ele, apreciando a serenidade do momento.

"Bella?" ele sussurra após alguns minutos.

"Hmm?"

"Eu..." Ele hesita, depois diz: "Eu me importo muito com você, você sabe?"

Eu sorrio. "Eu me importo com você também, Edward."

"Eu não tenho feito isso há algum tempo", ele continua. "Foi diferente com todas as outras. Mas com você... porra, eu penso em você o tempo todo. Eu realmente penso. E eu fico morrendo de medo de empurrá-la muito rápido ou demais, mas então você lidou tão bem com tudo o que aconteceu com os meus pais e outras pessoas parecem pensar que eu estou analisando demais as coisas e que eu preciso apenas ir com o fluxo. Mas os relacionamentos devem ser mais do que isso, certo? Não é tão fácil como apenas ir com a porra do fluxo, caso contrário, todo mundo seria ótimo com estas merdas..."

Eu franzo a testa e torço o meu corpo para ficar de frente para ele, o meu coração, instintivamente acelerando com suas palavras. Talvez o Sr. Lowery estivesse certo.

Edward tenta continuar falando, mas eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele suavemente, silenciando o seu discurso.

"Está tudo bem", eu murmuro. "Eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo, também. Mas eu me importo com você mais do que eu me importei com qualquer outro, então... eu estou com você. Nós vamos passar por tudo isso juntos."

Seu sorriso é um pouco tenso. "Então... você iria pirar completamente se eu dissesse que te amo?"

Meu coração para.

E então ele começa novamente. Devagar. Uma pancada rápida e dura ao mesmo tempo.

Que tipo de pergunta é essa, realmente?

"Você está perguntando isso para referências futuras, ou..." Eu deixo a pergunta no ar, esperando que ele volte e elabore. Agora que o meu coração foi reiniciado, ele está bombeando de forma irregular, tentando entender exatamente o que ele está querendo dizer e ao mesmo tempo esperando pelo melhor.

Ele suspira alto e cobre o rosto com uma mão. "Sim, eu apenas completamente estraguei tudo. Sinto muito", ele geme. Mas sua confissão coloca um sorriso no meu rosto. Um sorriso tão grande que dói.

"Não, eu não iria surtar", eu digo baixinho. "_Se_ você me ama, isso é. Será que você iria pirar se eu dissesse?"

Sua mão viaja do seu rosto para o cabelo. Então ele estende a mão e esfrega o dedo na minha bochecha, os olhos suavizando, e seu sorriso largo é de tirar o fôlego.

"Não, não." Ele ri levemente. "Me desculpe, eu estraguei tudo."

"Está tudo bem. Você ainda não disse, no entanto", eu o lembro.

Seu sorriso cai levemente, mas depois ele se inclina para me beijar, um beijo macio e suave. "Acho que eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que você me enfureceu", ele diz, sério. "Você esteve na minha mente desde então. E eu tenho certeza que eu te amo agora."

Eu sorrio, puxando seus lábios para os meus novamente. "Eu tenho certeza que eu te amo também."

"Bom", ele respira contra mim, e um peso é eliminado com o nosso alívio.

Nós nos beijamos um pouco mais, a minha mão corre sobre seu pescoço e pelos cabelos. Eu o seguro para mim, com medo de que este momento perfeito vá escapar no segundo em que eu o soltar. Eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter me sentido tão contente, e eu não posso evitar, além de refletir sobre a fragilidade das relações e como é fácil para os sentimentos desaparecerem.

Eu o seguro firme, rezando para que este seja o nosso 'para sempre'.

Eu finalmente me viro novamente, pressionando as costas em seu peito enquanto ele me segura firmemente contra seu corpo. Nós dois observamos Seattle, a cidade que é cheia de vida abaixo de nós, enquanto o nosso próprio mundo parece ter parado.

O tempo passa. Poderíamos ter ficado assim por horas. Pareciam apenas alguns segundos, já que nenhuma quantidade de tempo com ele seria o suficiente. Ele acaricia a minha perna e eu o ignoro no início, mas quando ele faz isso de novo, eu empurro contra ele.

"Pare" eu levemente o repreendo.

"O quê?" Ele soa confuso.

Ele faz isso de novo, ainda mais alto na minha coxa.

"Você está me fazendo cócegas", eu reclamo. Eu ergo a mão para dar um tapa nele, só para ver a maior porra de aranha na existência subindo pela minha perna, provavelmente se preparando para lançar um ataque e sugar o sangue do meu rosto. É muito escuro para ver os detalhes, mas a maldita coisa é bestial.

Eu não penso - é uma reação reflexa, mas eu imediatamente grito e começar agitar os cotovelos e chutar com as pernas. Eu ouço Edward soltar um "Uff!" atrás de mim enquanto eu dou um pulo no cobertor, dançando e batendo mim mesma e literalmente enlouquecendo. Eu procuro em todo canto pela aranha maldita, mas não a vejo em qualquer lugar. Eu começo a apalpar o meu cabelo, ainda frenética.

Edward está no chão segurando o estômago, parecendo aflito.

"Edward! Saia do chão! Há uma aranha _gigante_ aí! Levante-se, levante-se!"

"Você ficou louc..."

"_Não! Se_ levante!"

Eu dou um puxão no braço dele, e ele desiste e me deixa tirá-lo do chão. Ele dobra-se ligeiramente.

"Você me tirou o fôlego", ele me acusa.

"Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Havia uma aranha _gigante_. A maldita era maior do que minha mão. Eu provavelmente salvei a sua vida!"

"Eu duvido disso", ele resmunga.

"Você poderia ter sido envenenado, Edward. Oh meu Deus, eu não posso nem chegar perto desse cobertor. Precisamos ir para casa e jogá-lo em uma banheira de água sanitária. E se ela ainda estiver no cobertor?"

Edward de repente agarra meu rosto com ambas as mãos, forçando-me a olhar diretamente para ele. Seu aperto é um pouco áspero. "Respire", ele exige com um tom enérgico.

Eu estou ofegante, mas com a cabeça presa eu luto para respirar fundo.

Ele me beija nos lábios. "Obrigado. Você vai ser a causa da minha morte, eu juro."

"Não, se a aranha te matar primeiro", eu digo sério, e ele ri.

"E serei cuidadoso", ele promete. "Se você pegar o lixo, eu vou cuidar do cobertor."

"Ok". Eu timidamente começo pegar o saco de papel e a garrafa de vinho, ainda abalada. Aranhas geralmente não me incomodam _tanto_, mas santa porra, aquela coisa era como um inseto viciado em esteróides. Ele merecia estar em uma exposição - Eu nunca vi nada parecido. E estava _tocando em_ mim.

Eu tremo.

"Hei." Edward me puxa para ele, e feliz eu afundo em seu peito. "Tente relaxar, certo? Ela está com mais medo de você do que você dela."

Eu duvido disso. Se ela tivesse com medo de mim, não teria dançado um tango na minha coxa.

"Eu estou bem", eu digo. "Ela só me surpreendeu por um segundo." Esse é o eufemismo do século.

"Você nunca mais vai querer vir aqui de novo, não é?" Ele parece um pouco decepcionado.

"Não, não, eu vou. Apenas talvez durante o dia por um tempo? E talvez devêssemos começar a trazer uma arma ou algo assim."

"Uma arma?" ele repete surpreso.

"Essa aranha era enorme, Edward", eu reitero entusiasticamente. "Seria necessário mais do que um pequeno chute para derrubar algo assim."

Ele ri alto e diz: "Eu te amo, Bella." Eu fico surpresa com o quão natural essas palavras soam. Ele me beija com força e nem mesmo aranhas gigantes e intrometidas podem perturbar a perfeição desta noite.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Onde você estava?" Jessica me aborda na entrada do posto de enfermagem, com as mãos nos quadris e uma carranca no rosto. "Eu estou te chamando faz quinze minutos. A bomba do 405 está apitando."

Eu reviro os olhos e passo por ela de forma brusca. Ela está azeda desde que Edward mandou me entregar flores aqui há dois dias. Elas eram uma combinação de lírios e rosas cor de rosa, e eram lindas. Para adicionar insulto à injúria, Edward me trouxe café quase todos os dias que estava trabalando e ele ignora Jessica cada vez que ela tenta flertar sutilmente com ele.

Sim, é bastante impressionante.

"Qualquer um poderia ter corrigido isso", eu digo com desdém. "Eu estava fazendo uma IV."

"Todo mundo está _ocupado_."

Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, e isso a irrita ainda mais. Ela ainda está resmungando algo baixinho quando se move para atender o telefone. "Sr. Lowery está pronto para voltar da diálise", ela ferve, logo que desliga o telefone. Uma vez que a unidade de diálise é no fim do corredor, é nosso trabalho transportar os nossos pacientes.

"Chame o técnico."

"Eles estão ocupados."

"Como é que você sabe se você ainda nem ligou?"

"Confie em mim, eu sei."

_Certo_. Isso é realmente animador.

Eu vou consertar a bomba que está apitando. Em meu caminho, eu me deparo com uma técnica e pergunto se ela tem tempo para ir buscar o Sr. Lowery, e ela tem. Eu volto para a distribuição dos medicamentos, e quando o Sr. Lowery volta ao seu quarto, eu verifico sua pressão arterial e me certifico se ele está se sentindo bem após a diálise. Tudo o que ele solicita é uma bandeja de almoço e um copo de gelo.

Edward tomou de costume me mandar mensagens com coisas sujas enquanto estamos trabalhando. Acho que ajuda o tempo passar - Eu sei que certamente me dá algo para ansiar, o que faz tempo passar geralmente mais lento, uma vez que eu estou toda excitada e ansiosa para ir para casa. Mas tornou-se uma forma eficaz de preliminares, visto que mal podemos manter nossas mãos longe do outro quando nos vemos.

Agora mesmo, eu estou tentando ignorar uma mensagem dele. Eu quero ler em particular, não em torno Emmett, nem sob o olhar letal de Jessica. Mas privacidade é difícil por aqui a menos que eu me esconda no banheiro pela décima segunda vez. Ele está ocupado agora, no entanto. Eu já verifiquei.

Emmett provavelmente me acusará de ter um "problema" em breve. Talvez ele vá sugerir que eu estou ingerindo muita comida na cafeteria. Isso deve ser desagradável e embaraçoso.

Estou prestes a tentar o banheiro quebrar novamente quando ouço a voz do Sr. Lowery no interfone.

"Eu preciso de Bella aqui. Rápido!" Ele soa forçado e com falta de ar. Eu altero curso e vou para o quarto dele.

Quando eu chego lá, ele está deitado de costas na cama, sua mão segurando seu peito e os olhos arregalados e em pânico.

"Eu não me sinto bem", ele diz imediatamente. "Eu preciso que você ligue para os meus filhos. Eu preciso ver a minha neta."

Eu fico alarmada. "O que você quer dizer, Sr. Lowery? Você está com dor?" Eu pego uma máquina para medir sua pressão sanguínea. Ele balança a cabeça quando me aproximo dele, mas não briga comigo quando eu pego o braço dele.

"Não, não, não, não, não! Eu preciso ver meus filhos, Bella. Eu estou prestes a morrer. Eu preciso ver meus filhos." Ele está debatendo suas pernas na cama, inquieto. O manguito de pressão arterial está inflando, quando ele me empurra e tenta sair da cama, obviamente angustiado. Eu nunca o vi agir dessa maneira antes, e seu comportamento errático faz o meu coração disparar.

Eu o empurro de volta para baixo. "Eu preciso que você me diga o que está errado, Sr. Lowery. Você está com dor no peito? Você está sofrendo?"

"Eu não posso respirar. Eu preciso ver meus filhos. Preciso ver Carla."

"Aqui, deixe-me ver o seu nível de oxigênio. Você pode precisar de um pouco de oxigênio."

"Eu preciso que você ligue para os meus filhos, Bella!" Sua voz fica mais exigente. Eu luto com ele até que ele me permite colocar o sensor de oxigênio em seu dedo e, em seguida, eu aperto o botão de chamada. Seu nível de oxigênio é de 100% em ar ambiente - provavelmente melhor do que o meu.

A voz maçante de Jessica soa pelo interfone. "Posso ajudar?"

"Ei, eu preciso que você chame o Dr. Cullen", eu respondo rapidamente.

"Para quê?" ela responde com desconfiança.

"Apenas faça, Jessica!" Eu grito.

Eu não a ouço novamente. Sr. Lowery está tentando sair da cama novamente, ainda argumentando que vai morrer. Sua pressão arterial está estável e seu ritmo cardíaco está levemente elevado, embora eu atribua isso à sua óbvia ansiedade mais do que sua suposta sentença de morte. Depois de alguns minutos de tento acalmá-lo, Angela enfia a cabeça na porta.

"Dr. Cullen está no telefone. Há algo que eu posso fazer?" Ela pergunta, e seus olhos estão apreensivos.

"Sim, você pode ficar com ele enquanto eu falo com Ed... Dr. Cullen?"

"É claro." Ela entra no quarto para tomar o meu lugar.

"Chame os meus filhos, Bella!" Sr. Lowery ofega atrás de mim.

Doutora Ellis está no posto de enfermagem quando eu chego. Ela me dá um sorriso irônico - que eu não devolvo - antes de eu rapidamente pegar o telefone e transmitir tudo o que sei para Edward, nem me preocupando com um amistoso 'Olá'. Ele me faz uma rodada de perguntas rápidas: Será que ele está com dor no peito? Qual é o seu nível de oxigênio? A frequência cardíaca? Ele está tossindo? Ele finalmente hesita, como se considerasse, então me diz para pedir uma Varredura de Ventilação e Perfusão juntamente com alguns exames de laboratório e um eletrocardiograma. Ele promete estar aqui rapidamente. Eu os solicito pessoalmente, nem um pouco disposta a colocar qualquer aspecto da vida do Sr. Lowery nas mãos de Jessica, e em seguida, ligo para o departamento para me certificar de que eles estão preparados para ele para que eu possa levá-lo eu mesma para fazer os exames. Nós normalmente temos pessoas para transportar os pacientes, mas isto parece uma situação urgente e eu não tenho paciência para esperar.

Angela parece positivamente atingida quando eu entro novamente no quarto.

"Ele continua me dizendo que vai morrer", diz ela preocupada. Como se eu já não soubesse disso.

"Eu sei. Você pode encontrar Kate para mim, por favor? E eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar a levá-lo para fazer a Varredura de Ventilação e Perfusão".

Sr. Lowery gira ao som da minha voz. "Bella! Você ligou para os meus filhos? Eles estão vindo?"

Porra, eu esqueci.

"Qual é o número, Sr. Lowery? Eu vou ligar para eles agora." Eu pego o telefone em seu quarto e ele dita lentamente um número, parando várias vezes, como se ele estivesse com muita falta de ar para completá-lo de uma vez. O sensor diz que seu nível de oxigênio ainda é de 100%, sua frequência cardíaca ainda somente um pouco acelerada. Ninguém responde à chamada, por isso eu deixo uma mensagem dizendo que o Sr. Lowery quer que o visitem hoje - tentando não alarma-los, já que eu ainda não tenho ideia do que diabos está acontecendo - mas ele grita acima da minha voz que é urgente e que eles têm que vir imediatamente e trazer Carla. Ao mesmo tempo, há um incômodo na parte de trás da minha mente.

O que foi que aprendemos na escola sobre uma sensação de "morte iminente?" Não me lembro agora, e eu nunca tive um paciente que realmente me disse que ia morrer. Está me preocupando como o inferno o fato de eu não me lembrar.

Certamente Edward sabe o que diabos está acontecendo. _Onde diabos ele está?_

"Tudo bem, eu liguei para eles", eu digo calmamente, devolvendo o telefone no gancho. "Nós iremos fazer um exame bem rápido, certo? Você precisa de algo para a dor antes de irmos?" Eu acho que eu posso dar-lhe alguma coisa enquanto estamos empurrando-o pelo corredor, se for preciso. Talvez o ajude a se acalmar.

Ele balança a cabeça de um lado para outro, mas, em seguida, diz: "Meu peito... meu peito está apertado. Dói."

Angela retorna alguns segundos depois com Kate, e eu saio para pegar rapidamente a medicação para dor. Decidimos colocá-lo no oxigênio para transportá-lo, apesar de sua saturação de oxigênio estar perfeita, e Angela se voluntaria para me ajudar a levá-lo. Eu levanto as grades da cama e Angela desconecta a cama enquanto nos preparamos para sair. Kate está conversando com o Sr. Lowery, tentando dar sentido a sua divagação. Ele está repetindo "Eu quero ver a minha neta" e "Senhor me ajude, eu vou morrer" uma e outra vez com uma voz tensa e cansada. Ele finalmente confessa que sente como alguém estivesse sentado em seu peito e que ele não consegue respirar. Kate propõe que parece que ele está tendo um ataque cardíaco. Algo em meu instinto diz que não, mas eu não a questiono.

Eu coloco a cabeça para fora da sala, esperando desesperadamente ver Edward, antes de deixar a ala. Parece que foi uma eternidade desde que eu falei com ele, mas na realidade não foi mais do que alguns minutos. Mas pelo menos eu posso confiar nele para realmente vir.

Eu pego no pé da cama e começo a manobrar para fora do quarto, enquanto Angela empurra. Eu estou de frente para o corredor, puxando o equipamento atrás de mim, quando Angela solta um muito alto e muito atípico "Puta merda!"

Eu me viro para ver o Sr. Lowery deitado de costas sobre a cama, com a boca escancarada e seus olhos rolando na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele está perfeitamente imóvel, sem nem mesmo uma ligeira ascensão e queda de seu peito para indicar que ainda está respirando.

Puta merda mesmo.

Eu não dou a Angela qualquer tipo de aviso, eu grito para o corredor que precisamos do carrinho de emergência, então eu empurro a cama de volta para o quarto com todas as minhas forças e quase a atropelo. Ela pula para fora do caminho bem a tempo, e assim como a cama não está mais bloqueando a porta, eu bato no botão de emergência e verifico o pulso do Sr. Lowery. Ele não tem pulso. Edward entra no quarto no exato momento que eu estou prestes a começar a ressuscitação cardiopulmonar, arregalando os olhos ao ver a forma sem vida do Sr. Lowery, e Kate vem em disparada pelo corredor com um desfibrilador imediatamente depois.

Quem diz que o tempo para durante uma crise está errado. Ele acelera. Ele corre tão rápido que você quase fica para trás, e o caos que se segue é o suficiente para oprimir e assustar. Eu faço compressões torácicas, concentrando-me em minha tarefa solitária, contando na minha cabeça para manter o foco, e Edward late ordens. Ele parece confiante, mas um olhar em seus olhos revela um traço de apreensão que ninguém mais pode ver. Porque no final, ninguém quer um médico que não esteja totalmente confiante em tudo o que faz. No entanto, no final, é o mesmo medo pelo seu paciente que o leva a pensar e fazer escolhas realistas. Escolhas que irão salvar a vida do seu paciente.

No fim das contas, somos todos seres humanos apenas. Alguns de nós são melhores que outros. Para alguns, o trabalho na área da saúde é um estilo de vida, para outros, é uma obrigação, apenas um trabalho em que não encontram prazer.

Edward é o primeiro. E é por isso que, no final, Sr. Lowery recupera o pulso. É por isso que ele preserva seu pulso, forte e constante, por toda a viagem para a UTI. É por isso que seu coração ainda está batendo quando ele é transferido para outra cama e ligado aos aparelhos e a um respirador.

Eu permaneço e ajudo até que as enfermeiras da UTI deixam claro que eu estou em seu caminho. Eu ligo para os filhos do Sr. Lowery novamente, desta vez alguém atende e me informa que já estão a caminho do hospital. Eu digo-lhes para onde ir quando chegaram e lhes asseguro que terão uma atualização de imediato.

Edward está escrevendo ordens, e eu timidamente caminho até ele.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa de mim?" Eu pergunto baixinho. Ele olha para cima, com os olhos cansados e tristes, mas eu penso no relacionamento que ele tem com o Sr. Lowery e não seria de esperar menos.

"Eu estou bem." Seu tom é curto, e ele imediatamente se volta para o gráfico. Sentindo-me rejeitada, eu me afasto lentamente, tentando não deixar que o seu tom machuque. Eu olho para trás uma última vez antes de sair, mas sua cabeça ainda está baixa, com a mão puxando os fios de seu cabelo ansiosamente enquanto ele rabisca algo em uma página.

O resto da noite passa lentamente. Eu nunca li a mensagem de Edward - Eu não quero ela contaminada com sua franqueza do nosso último encontro, mesmo que seu humor não tenha tido nada a ver comigo. Em vez disso, para passar o tempo eu trato de atualizar os prontuários cuidar dos meus outros pacientes, lamentando o fato de que este provou ser outro imprevisível e agitado dia de trabalho. Só que desta vez, uma sensação de mal aparece.

Desta vez, antes da mudança de turno, Kate me chama em seu escritório. Jasper está com ela, sua presença é estranha, seu sorriso forçado apologético. Sento-me numa cadeira e ambos permanecem de pé na frente da mesa. Suas figuras estão nefastas, pairando diante de mim, altos e ameaçadores.

Kate olha para Jasper, claramente esperando por ele para começar. Ele suspira.

"Bella... eu vou precisar de lhe fazer algumas perguntas." Seu sotaque leve não é tão suave como era antes. Há uma vantagem nele, algo que eu não consigo descobrir. "De acordo com nossos registros, às duas e cinquenta e três, esta tarde, você acessou a gaveta de narcóticos, a de Demerol na Pyxis*. Você removeu qualquer Demerol?" Seu comportamento é estranhamente profissional.

_*Pyxis, é uma espécie de armário de remédios eletrônico, automatizado e controlado por cartões com códigos de barras que os enfermeiros possuem, combinado com um sistema de leitura de digitais para poder retirar os medicamentos para administrar nos pacientes. O sistema visa a segurança na administração de medicamentos de alto risco, bem como evitar roubos e desvios, já que cada acesso com o cartão fica registrado, registrando também o medicamento que foi retirado e por quem._

Eu penso por um momento. "Sim... Eu retirei para o Sr. Lowery. Kate, você estava lá quando eu dei a ele." Eu olho para ela, me perguntando o que diabos ele está implicando. Mas seu rosto é uma máscara em branco, e ela ainda olha para o chão, propositadamente evitando o contato visual.

"Bem", Jasper finalmente continua "Ficou registrado que 12 minutos mais tarde você acessou a gaveta, de MS Contin e Vicodin, e ambas as gavetas foram esvaziadas. Há um total de cinquenta e dois comprimidos faltando." A minha mente gira com essa informação - a única maneira de acessar o carrinho de medicação Pyxis com o meu nome é colocar no meu código e pressionar o dedo em um sensor para verificação da impressão digital. Na metade do tempo, a maldita coisa não lê nem a minha própria impressão digital, muito menos outra pessoa.

Então, como isso aconteceu?

Jasper morde o lábio e olha para baixo, mas quando ele ergue os olhos mais uma vez, seu olhar é estável. "O que eu preciso saber é se você pegou as pílulas, Bella." Sua voz é forte e inabalável. Uma parte de mim se pergunta se ele realmente suspeita que eu fiz isso. Se há uma acusação subjacente escondida em seu tom. "Se você admitir agora, as consequências serão menos graves. Caso contrário, vamos ter que abrir uma investigação até descobrirmos o que aconteceu."

Eu fui forte durante a emergência. Eu fui forte durante o breve ataque da indiferença de Edward depois.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez, durante o dia incrivelmente de merda de hoje, eu sinto vontade de chorar.

* * *

Referências:

**Demerol, Vicodin, MS Contin –** Analgésicos poderosos.

**Varredura de Ventilação e Perfusão: **Assim chamado porque esse exame estuda tanto o fluxo de ar (ventilação) quanto o de sangue (perfusão) nos pulmões.

**Eletrocardiograma: **Exame que avalia a atividade elétrica, ou "ritmo" do coração.

* * *

_**E agora?**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Eu não estou assim tão bem**

Eu faço xixi em um copo, e o técnico do laboratório me diz para ter uma boa noite quando eu estou saindo do hospital.

Eu não acho que eu poderia me sentir pior sobre a situação. Eu tive que ficar uma hora a mais, enquanto Kate e Jasper interrogavam Angela, Aro, Jessica, e Shelly, cada um separadamente e por trás da porta fechada do escritório. Eu insisti que eu não retirei os medicamentos e Jasper diz que acredita em mim, mas isso não muda o fato de que eles foram roubados no meu nome. Eu já pensei várias vezes sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, e a única coisa que faz sentido é que eu esqueci de fazer o _logoff_ quando eu peguei o Demerol para o Sr. Lowery.

Outros enfermeiros já esqueceram de fazer o _logoff_. Emmett esquece o tempo todo, mas eu sempre limpo a tela, se eu a vejo deixada em aberto no computador... não que ele esteja definindo um grande exemplo. É tolice, e, obviamente, alguém se esqueceu de estender a mesma cortesia para mim.

Eu entro no meu carro e ligo o ar quente no máximo. Eu tenho uma mensagem de texto perdida de Edward.

_**Vou tomar uma bebida com Emmett - posso vir hoje à noite? Você pode nos encontrar, se quiser. Amo você.**_

Eu equilibrei o telefone na minha mão e olho para a pequena tela. Ela brilha intensamente e ilumina o interior escuro do meu carro.

Por mais maravilhoso que ficar completamente bêbada soe agora, eu não estou com vontade de estar perto de ninguém.

_**Divirta-se**_. _**Nos vemos daqui a pouco. **_Eu respondo.

Eu quero Edward comigo - eu preciso de um forte ombro para chorar - mas ele teve uma noite ruim também, e realmente não é justo eu insistir para ele não sair e, em seguida, preocupá-lo durante toda a noite com o meu drama. Ele merece relaxar, ter um pouco de diversão. A minha festa de soluços pode esperar algumas horas. Além disso, ele provavelmente vai precisar de algumas bebidas no seu sistema para lidar com esta merda. O Senhor sabe que teria me ajudado.

Eu saio do estacionamento e vou para casa devagar. Eu caminho direto para a minha cozinha e abro o meu congelador. Tudo que eu tenho é tequila. Eu tomar uma dose, depois outra, antes de me preparar para a cama disposta a adormecer. Mas eu me viro na cama por mais de uma hora, com flashes do meu dia se repetindo na minha mente que se recusa a me deixar descansar. O arrependimento é grosso e se envolve em torno de mim, me prendendo de forma desconfortável e sufocante. Eu lamento não conseguir trazer Edward para o quarto do Sr. Lowery mais cedo, não ter conseguido trazer a sua família a tempo, e não dizer algo reconfortante para o homem antes que ele desmaiasse. Eu não sei como ele irá acordar, ter uma segunda chance na vida não é nenhuma garantia. Eu também me arrependo de não sair da minha tela na Pyxis quando peguei o Demerol para ele. Lamento ter oferecido o medicamento para dor, para começar. E se foi a gota d'água? E se a dose de Demerol foi o que o empurrou sobre a borda e o matou?

No momento, eu pensei que o Sr. Lowery estivesse ansioso. Algo estava errado, eu sabia, mas eu não achei que ele realmente iria morrer. E eu me arrependo de não acreditar nele.

Eu tomo outra dose de tequila, depois me deito no sofá e assisto a programas de TV antigos. Eles não me dão conforto. Eu sofro por Edward, a necessidade seria embaraçosa se eu não estivesse tão solitária e desanimada.

Eu cochilo por volta das 11h30. À uma e quarenta, eu acordar novamente, me sentindo nada descansada. Meu apartamento está vazio e leva apenas um momento para perceber que Edward ainda não voltou para casa.

Eu verifico se tenho alguma chamada não atendida no meu celular, mas não há nenhuma. Quando eu disco o número de Edward, ele toca e toca até que eu suspeito que vá cair direto para a caixa postal. Mas então alguém atende. No início, tudo que eu posso ouvir é música distorcida e alta no fundo. E então uma voz, mas está tudo errado - o tom, o timbre, a feminilidade.

"Alô?" Diz ela. Sua voz está mais alta já que ela briga com a música. Quando eu não respondo imediatamente, ela repete. "Alô?"

"Quem é?" Eu finalmente forço a sair. Estou surpresa, desagradavelmente, e meu tom denuncia a confusão repentina que aperta o meu peito.

"O quê? Eu não posso ouvir você", ela grita.

"Onde está Edward?" Eu pergunto, levantando a voz para ser ouvida. Eu não tenho certeza, mas a voz da mulher parece muito com da Doutora Ellis. Eu rezo para que eu esteja errada, mas, novamente, eu não consigo imaginar uma única alternativa que ofereça muito conforto.

"Espere, eu não posso... lá fora... Bella..." Suas palavras são quebradas, provavelmente efeito de um sinal ruim. Mas ela sabe o meu nome, por isso ou ele apareceu no telefone dele quando eu liguei ou ela reconheceu a minha voz. Na semana passada, eu peguei o telefone de Edward quando ele não estava olhando e programei o meu nome como _enfermeira impertinente_, junto com uma imagem de desenho animado de uma enfermeira com meias sete oitavos e cinta-liga, mas é muito possível que ele tenha mudado as configurações desde então.

Eu tento esperar pacientemente, supondo que ela vá lá pra fora, onde está mais calmo, mas a linha de repente fica muda. Quando eu ligo outra vez, vai para a caixa postal.

Eu ligo para Emmett, mas vai para a caixa postal também. Alguém sabe como usar corretamente um telefone por aqui? Eu deixo uma mensagem bastante contundente, dando uma bronca por não atender o telefone durante este óbvio momento crítico da minha vida, e em seguida, ligo para Edward de novo, furiosa quando não obtenho uma resposta.

Este é oficialmente o pior dia de toda a minha vida. Mas é tecnicamente amanhã, então talvez seja a pior semana da minha vida? Bem, exceto por Edward me dizer que me ama. Esse foi, provavelmente, um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Que seja. Neste momento, apenas realmente, realmente é uma porcaria.

Eu vou atrás de mais tequila, mas há apenas meia dose na garrafa.

Pior. Dia. _De todos_.

No caminho de volta para a sala, eu bato o meu dedo no rodapé do balcão da cozinha. Dói pra caramba e traz lágrimas indesejadas aos meus olhos, mas eu suspeito que seja efeito residual de uma noite emocionante.

Estúpida-de-merda-horrivelmente-catastrófica noite emocional.

Não há nada na TV, exceto infomerciais e algum teatro de fantoches assustadoramente assustador na rede _Adult Swim_. É horrivelmente perturbador por cerca de quinze segundos, mas então ele me obriga a refletir sobre a natureza corrupta da humanidade por realmente criar este tipo de programa, o que por sua vez, me faz pensar na Doutora Ellis.

Oh como eu _detesto_ a Doutora Ellis agora, com as suas grandes e perfeitas tetas e seu cabelo vermelho perfeitamente glamuroso e estúpido. Ela estava lá durante a emergência. Eu a vi sentada no posto de enfermagem, toda presunçosa e perfeita. Ela provavelmente quer me sabotar, me fazer perder o meu trabalho e a licença para que eu não possa trabalhar com Edward mais. Não é nenhum segredo que ela ainda gosta dele. Ela até disse isso ela mesma.

E daí se _ela_ sorrateiramente entrou na sala de medicação e roubou todos aqueles narcóticos?

Qualquer arrependimento que eu carregava se transforma em raiva, e eu só estou francamente chateada com tudo. Tudo se resume a uma pessoa desconhecida, os narcóticos, a Edward não estar aqui, o meu dedo do pé. Sim, até mesmo o meu dedo do pé dolorido, porque se quem quer que fosse não tivesse roubado todos aqueles narcóticos, talvez eu pudesse dormir esta noite e não teria batido a maldita coisa para começar.

Pode não ser racional e eu posso não ter prova, mas agora, eu me sinto melhor sabendo que tenho alguém para culpar.

Eu começo a caminhar depois de alguns minutos, minha mente correndo com as possibilidades enquanto eu tento encontrar a lógica por trás da acusação. Quando meu telefone toca, eu não hesito em atacar, nem mesmo me preocupando que seja um número que eu não reconheço. Poderia ser Edward ligando de um número diferente ou, Deus me livre, a Doutora Ellis me ligando de seu próprio telefone.

Eu não percebo a familiaridade do código de área até que eu atendo.

"Alô?"

"Bella?" Eu reconheço a voz de imediato. Uma onda de emoção quase me derruba, e eu me sento para que eu possa lidar com... o que seja isso.

A única pessoa que eu não estou preparada para lidar. Agora não. Ele é a única pessoa que eu não ouvi falar em meses, desde que ele acenou para mim de seu apartamento com um olhar piedoso e uma promessa vazia para sermos amigos um dia.

"Alec?" Seu nome é cuspido em descrença.

"Heeey! Como você está?" Suas palavras soam arrastadas, e eu posso dizer imediatamente que ele está bêbado. E por que não estaria? São quase cinco da manhã na Flórida.

"Umm... bem." Eu não elaboro. Eu também não pergunto como ele está, porque, francamente, não há nada no mundo menos interessante para mim do que o seu bem-estar agora.

"Como está a Seattle?" Ele continua. Aparentemente, ele quer fazer conversa fiada. São duas horas da manhã, eu estou estressada e paranoica e recorri a fazer acusações irracionais e infundadas contra pessoas que eu realmente não conheço, mas eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de parar este comportamento lascivo. Este é claramente um teste para a minha sanidade mental e, francamente, o resultado não está parecendo tão quente.

E ele quer saber como Seattle está...

"O que você quer?" Eu francamente pergunto a ele.

"Ai." Ele parece um pouco ofendido. "Tem sido meses desde que nos falamos. Eu estou com saudades de VOCEEEEEÊ." Mais palavras arrastadas. Eu quero vomitar.

"Você está bêbado e são cinco horas da manhã. Porque você sequer pensou que estaria tudo bem em me ligar às cinco horas da manhã?"

"Você se levanta às cinco para o trabalho", diz ele, simplesmente, e meus olhos rolando é iminente. Santa Mãe dos fusos horários, será que ninguém na Flórida sabe que há uma diferença de três horas entre nós agora? Isso está ficando ridículo.

"Não são cinco aqui, são duas horas da manhã. E eu estou dormindo. Então, se não há nenhum ponto para essa ligação, eu vou voltar para a cama."

"Nossa, Bella. Eu não queria deixar você com raiva."

"Então, não me ligue às duas da manhã." Eu estou sendo extraordinariamente mal-intencionada, e posso me arrepender mais tarde, mas nem uma única fibra do meu ser se preocupa agora.

"Então é assim que vai ser?" Ele parece magoado. "Você sabe, eu teria pensado que poderíamos pelo menos sermos amigos um dia."

"Por quê?" Eu pergunto incrédula. "Por que nós seríamos amigos?"

"Nós costumávamos ser _melhores_ amigos."

"Não, nós não éramos. Nós nunca fomos melhores amigos, é por isso que o nosso relacionamento não durou muito." Eu com raiva o informo. "Era o complexo de Deus que você estava começando a nutrir. Ninguém leva a sério residentes de qualquer maneira, Alec. Você não assistiu Grey's Anatomy? Eles correm, e pedem exames de laboratório todos os dias e eles não sabem porra nenhuma, por isso, se você já tinha um complexo de Deus quando era apenas um residente, eu aposto que será um milhão de vezes pior em poucos anos. Você me trair foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, porque eu teria enlouquecido se tivesse lidar com seu ego inflando tão rapidamente."

Alec começa a dizer alguma coisa. Ele está gritando, eu acho, e claramente chateado com a minha piada sobre residentes, mas eu não me importo. Eu desligo o telefone e solto um suspiro de frustração. Quando ele me liga de volta, eu jogo o telefone no rack da TV, atingindo a madeira e fazendo com que o telefone se desmanche em meia dúzia de peças.

Eu nunca fui de quebrar coisas, mas porra, a sensação foi bastante impressionante.

Mas então isso se dissolve com a mesma rapidez. A alegria que eu sinto de quebrar meu celular se transforma rapidamente em desespero. Edward ainda não está aqui. Ele está aparentemente com _ela_, a mulher que pode muito bem estar tramando a minha morte. Eu não posso receber a sua chamada agora - supondo que ele _finalmente_ tente me ligar, claro - mas eu não faço um esforço para tentar montar novamente o meu celular, porque, eu percebo que meio que não quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer mais.

Eu lamento no sofá por um tempo e tento não chorar. Me faz sentir muito melhor, chorar, mas quando eu começo eu nunca consigo parar. Eu fico surpresa quando há uma batida na minha porta, minha reação é imediata, pois todo o ressentimento que eu estava abrigando não me impede de lutar para pular do sofá e eu me apresso para atender. Porque eu sei que tem que ser - a única pessoa que eu estou esperando esta noite.

Eu estou dividida entre a vontade de gritar com Edward, e saltar nele a la Scarlet O'Hara, e quebrar contra seu peito.

Mas ele não está sozinho. Doutora Ellis está com ele, e ele está bêbado, mais bêbado do que eu já vi. Seus olhos estão cansados e sem foco e suas bochechas estão coradas, ele está inclinado na moldura da porta, apoiando-se com uma mão para que não tombe. O geralmente encaracolado e glorioso cabelo da Doutora Ellis está um pouco achatado e ela parece desconfortável, mas de outra forma bastante sóbria.

"Oi, linda," Edward solta assim que me vê. Ele dá um passo em minha direção e planta um beijo molhado na minha bochecha, quase me derrubando com seu peso instável. "Deus, eu senti sua falta."

Doutora Ellis me olha nos olhos e sorri, mas é um pouco triste, como uma careta. "Eu queria ter certeza que ele chegou em casa bem. Além disso, ele uhh... ele disse que queria vir para cá." Soa quase como se ela estivesse pedindo permissão, então ela não deve estar ciente de que eu estive esperando por ele durante horas. E que diabos ela está fazendo, trazendo-o para casa?

"Onde está Emmett?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu não sei. Eu não o vi." Ela parece confusa.

Eu quero interrogá-la – amarrá-la com fita adesiva a uma cadeira, ameaçá-la com pequenos grampos de roupa até que ela me conte tudo – mas Edward está caído contra mim enquanto pateticamente tenta molestar o meu pescoço com a boca. Ele deve ter esquecido que temos público, ou então ele é apenas excêntrico, quando está bêbado. No entanto, eu fico um pouquinho emocionada que mesmo bêbado, ele escolha me beijar e não a ela. Que ele sentiu a_ minha _falta.

Mas quando ele tenta apalpar o meu seio, eu tenho que iniciar uma intervenção. Eu pego sua mão e forço um sorriso para a Doutora Ellis.

"Oh. Bem, humm... obrigada por trazê-lo para casa." Ela acena com a cabeça, olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto para nós. "Você pode esperar aqui apenas um segundo? Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

"Ah... com certeza."

Eu levo Edward para o meu quarto e ele me segue de bom grado, tropeçando uma ou duas vezes e balançando muito. Eu o deposito na minha cama e tento sair, mas ele me puxa para ele, lamentando-se e me implorando para ficar. Eu ainda estou um pouco irritada, mas eu não consigo evitar de brevemente ceder quando ele pressiona seus lábios nos meus e desliza sua língua na minha boca. Ele tem gosto de uísque e conforto. Ele geme contra os meus lábios, seus movimentos são urgentes, mas assim que ele tenta rolar pra cima de mim, eu me afasto.

"Eu já volto", eu prometo. Com as minhas mãos em seus ombros, eu o empurro para baixo na cama, encorajando-o a se deitar. Ele balança a cabeça e eu aproveito a oportunidade para escapar e voltar para a sala de estar onde a Doutora Ellis ainda está de pé perto da porta. Ela parece agitada e se mexe desconfortavelmente, como se quisesse estar em qualquer lugar, exceto aqui. Eu percebo que me esqueci de convidá-la a entrar.

"Obrigada por esperar", eu digo gentilmente, sorrindo através do meu cansaço. Eu não gosto dela, mas posso ser boa se eu precisar. Eu paro a poucos metros dela e digo: "Você ouviu o que aconteceu comigo hoje? Sobre as drogas?"

Eu a observo com cuidado. Ela franze a testa em confusão antes de finalmente sacudir a cabeça. "Não."

"Um monte de entorpecentes foi retirado da Pyxis em meu nome", eu rapidamente explico. "Eu acho que eu esqueci de fazer o _logoff_ ou algo assim. E eu sei que você estava lá quando aconteceu, durante a emergência, então eu só estava me perguntando se você viu alguma coisa."

"Oh." Ela morde o lábio pensativa. Certa vez li na _Cosmopolitan_ que pessoas que mordem seus lábios estão tentando esconder alguma coisa. O artigo dizia a mesma coisa sobre o contato com os olhos, e ela definitivamente não está olhando para mim agora. Eu sei que a _Cosmo_ não é a fonte mais confiável para o treinamento de detetives, mas tudo faz sentido quando você pensa sobre isso. E, além disso, se é boa o suficiente para ajudá-la a pegar um homem que está potencialmente te traindo, deve ser boa o suficiente para ajudá-la a pegar um ladrão de medicamentos.

Será que ela realmente está mentindo agora?

"Não, eu não vi ninguém", ela finalmente diz. "Desculpe, isso realmente é uma merda. Você vai passar no teste de drogas, certo?"

Será que ela _quer_ que eu passe no teste de drogas? Eu cerro os olhos para ela, em busca de pistas. Ela fica meio embaçada, e quando eu aperto os olhos demais, o seu enorme cabelo vermelho desbota até que sua cabeça parece uma gigante abóbora de Halloween. Eu acho que estou delirando, ou seja muito, muito cansada.

"Sim, é claro. Eu fiz um hoje à noite, na verdade", eu digo. "Eu acho que o resultado sai em poucos dias."

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Bom."

Ficamos ali por um momento e nenhuma de nós fala. Mesmo alguns segundos errantes parecem o pior e o mais estranho tipo de tortura.

"Então, uh... Obrigada mais uma vez por se certificar de que Edward chegou em casa seguro", eu digo novamente.

"Oh, não há problema. Desculpe pelo telefonema anterior. Eu ia perguntar se você poderia vir buscá-lo, na verdade, mas, em seguida, a bateria dele morreu e eu não tinha onde buscar o seu número. Ele parecia meio chateado hoje à noite..."

Eu suspeito que o seu comportamento tem muito a ver com o Sr. Lowery. Mas não era segredo que ele estava chateado. Estava escrito em todo o seu rosto ontem à noite, após o ocorrido.

"Eu acho que foi um dia difícil para nós dois."

Outro sorriso triste. Eu espelho sua expressão, levando-a pela curta distância para fora da porta a dispensando.

"Bem, obrigada por esperar. Tenha uma boa noite, Victoria."

"Você também."

Depois que ela sai, eu fecho a porta atrás dela, hesitando apenas um momento. Então eu me viro e desligo a TV antes de voltar para o quarto. Edward está de costas, com o rosto virado para longe e seu peito subindo e descendo uniformemente. Suas inspirações são profundas e pesadas. Ele está apagado.

Eu puxo seus sapatos, e então as calças. Sua camisa fica, porque eu não tenho energia para lutar com ele e seu peso morto. Eu rastejo na cama ao lado dele, mas mantenho distância. Eu ainda não estou confortável com as emoções em conflito pela minha mente - uma parte de mim quer se agarrar a Edward, inconsciente ou não, enquanto uma parte de mim quer apenas um pouco de espaço. Eu fico com a última, abraçando meu travesseiro em busca de conforto.

Mas o meu lado da cama está frio, e o sono não vem facilmente.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward não sai da cama até quase meio-dia. Eu estou de pé desde as oito, limpando a casa e coisas que nem sujas estão. Estou fazendo tudo o que posso para me entreter, para manter minha mente longe das coisas. Eu já estou na minha terceira xícara de café quando Edward tropeça na cozinha. Ele está com os olhos vermelhos, cabelo selvagem e roupas amassadas. Ele geme pateticamente enquanto esfrega os olhos e fica um pouco vesgo com a luz.

"Bom dia", eu murmuro. Eu mal consigo olhar para ele, mas ele está de ressaca e não nota.

"Bom dia. Há mais café?"

Faço um gesto para a máquina de café. Eu fiz e está lá aquecendo por um tempo. Edward se serve.

"O que aconteceu ontem à noite?" Ele toma seu café preto e senta-se na mesa da cozinha de segunda mão. O meu esfregar não vacila enquanto eu respondo.

"Bem, você saiu com Emmett, supostamente, então, não atendeu o telefone por várias horas até que finalmente foi escoltado até aqui, bêbado pela sua ex-namorada." Eu mantenho a minha voz casual, escondendo meu aborrecimento subjacente a todo o calvário.

Edward geme novamente e esfrega os olhos com os dedos. "Eu me sinto uma merda", ele finalmente responde. Eu não digo nada. Ele parece uma merda, também, eu acho, mas apontar isso realmente não vai me fazer me sentir melhor. Pelo menos não à longo prazo. Eu continuo a trabalhar na cozinha, esfregando as bancadas, as pastilhas acima da pia, a porta do forno.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta ele depois de um momento.

"Eu estou bem." Eu estou tudo _menos_ bem.

"O que há de errado?" Ele me conhece muito bem, mesmo de ressaca. Eu suspiro e atiro a toalha para baixo.

"Bem, em primeiro lugar, quando você perguntou se poderia vir para cá, eu assumi que você quis dizer na mesma noite. Não às duas e meia da manhã. Além disso, eu não me sinto bem quando ligo para o telefone do meu namorado e a sua ex atende."

"O quê? Quem atendeu o meu telefone?" Ele parece surpreso. Será que ele sequer ouviu o que eu disse antes? Ele realmente deve ter estado mal ontem à noite... e esta manhã, aparentemente.

"Doutora Ellis."

"Tori?"

"Sim, _Tori_ atendeu o seu telefone. E trouxe você até aqui. _Cuidou_ de você." Eu digo o nome dela com mais veneno do que eu quero, mas a última coisa que eu quero ouvir é ele referindo-se a ela com apelidos fofinhos e nojentos. Não quando ele estava com ela a noite toda, em vez de comigo.

"Deus, eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não sabia. Eu acho que bebi mais do que eu queria..." Seu arrependimento não faz nada para diminuir a minha amargura.

"Onde estava Emmett em, afinal?"

"Rosalie estava lá e eles saíram juntos", explica ele. Ele se levanta e caminha até mim. Eu o ignoro, mantendo os olhos baixos e o corpo afastado enquanto limpo. "Merda, Bella. Eu estou _realmente_ arrependido. Eu nem percebi que fiquei fora até tão tarde. Eu só estava... ontem foi foda, sabe?"

Olho para ele e vejo a dor em seus olhos. Eu amacio imediatamente. Sim, ontem _foi_ fodido. E, em vez de confortar e buscar conforto na pessoa que eu amo, eu estou descontando a minha raiva nele. Eu estou machucando a nós dois.

Eu largo a toalha novamente. "Eu sei, você está certo", eu admito, suspirando. "Você está bem?"

Ele parece aliviado quando me puxa para ele e envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele é quente e confortável e a sensação é de um doce alívio. "Eu ficarei", diz ele em voz baixa.

"Você acha que o Sr. Lowery vai ficar bem? Você sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Ele teve uma embolia pulmonar", ele responde. "Apareceu no exame. Foi feito uma embolectomia de emergência e ele está recebendo diluentes de sangue agora, então tudo que podemos fazer é cruzar os dedos..."

"A forma como ele agiu foi realmente assustadora", eu murmuro. Edward me abraça mais forte e beija a minha testa.

"Eu sei." Ficamos assim por um momento, abraçados e se apoiando um no outro. Ele finalmente beija a minha testa novamente, e então os meus lábios, seus toques são suaves e diz: "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo."

Eu não posso evitar o sorriso tímido se formando em meu rosto. "Eu também te amo."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Após o café, Edward toma um banho. Eu já tinha tomado quando acordei, então eu continuo a esfregar todo o apartamento, enquanto espero por ele. Eu ainda não contei a ele sobre os entorpecentes, pois não queria interromper ao meu surpreendentemente bom, ainda que breve, humor. Mas tem que ser feito.

Eu bato levemente na porta do banheiro, então entro e me sento sobre o balcão. Edward não me ouviu. A água cai em pesada contra o chão da banheira, mas caso contrário, está tudo quieto enquanto ele se lava.

"Edward?" Eu chamo.

Há uma breve pausa. "Sim?"

É agora ou nunca. "Depois que a coisa toda aconteceu com o Sr. Lowery ontem, eu fui chamada ao escritório de Kate e eles me disseram que um monte de narcóticos está faltando e foram retirados em meu nome da Pyxis."

Edward enfia a cabeça no vão da cortina do chuveiro. Ele está franzindo a testa, as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Seu cabelo está escuro, molhado e grudado na pele pálida. "O quê? Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei." Eu dou de ombros, impotente. "Eu posso ter me esquecido de fazer o _logoff_ ou algo assim. Eu não sei de que outra forma teria acontecido."

"O que eles estão fazendo sobre isso?"

"Eu tive que fazer um exame anti-doping. Haverá uma 'investigação', seja lá o que isso significa."

"Não há câmeras naquela sala ou algo assim?"

"Eu acho que não." Eu nunca vi.

"Bem porra, Bella. Eu sinto muito." Ele desliga a água e abre a cortina, em seguida, puxa a toalha ao redor da cintura antes de caminhar até mim. "Eu não atendi a sua chamada ontem à noite", diz ele, de repente, como se tivesse recebido uma revelação. Ele parece incrivelmente culpado.

"Você estava bêbado. E não tinha como você saber", eu ofereço.

"Eu não deveria ter ficado bêbado..."

"Não há nada de errado em ficar bêbado, Edward. Deus, eu não sei como você pode evitar nesta profissão. Todos nós ficaríamos loucos de outra forma."

"Eu acho que sim", disse ele calmamente. Ele está pensativo.

"Aconteceu no momento da emergência com o Sr. Lowery, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava no quarto ajudando e, em seguida, saí da nossa ala para levar o Sr. Lowery à UTI, por isso Kate deu o aval para mim. Esperemos que eles descubram logo."

"Tenho certeza que eles irão." Ele se inclina sobre o balcão ao meu lado, com o braço molhado tocando o meu. Ele olha para frente por um momento e parece estar pensando.

"As únicas pessoas trabalhando lá foram Aro, Shelly, Angela, eu, Kate, e Jessica", eu digo. "Eu não acho que Jessica é sequer inteligente o suficiente para saber como retirar remédios daquelas coisas. Kate e Angela estavam me ajudando, e eu não posso ver Shelly roubando narcóticos. Eu não sei sobre Aro..."

"Angela não estava lá durante a emergência", ele exclama.

"Sim, ela estava" Eu argumento. "Ela me ajudou quase o tempo todo."

"Você tem certeza, Bella? Havia um monte de pessoas no quarto."

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. E de qualquer maneira, a Doutora Ellis estava lá também."

Ele fica confuso. "Doutora Ellis?"

"Sim. Ela estava no posto de enfermagem durante a emergência. Ninguém estava por perto para vê-la... e se foi ela?"

"Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas?" Ele parece duvidoso, e eu fico irracionalmente irritada que ele a esteja defendendo.

"Ela me odeia", eu explico. "Ou talvez ela seja uma viciada em pílulas. Eu não sei. Ela me deu uma olhada."

"Uma olhada?" Agora ele está incrédulo.

"Sim, uma olhada. Eu não posso explicar. Você tinha que ter visto." Deus, eu pareço estúpido. "Eu só tenho um sentimento, Edward," Eu persisto.

"Só porque ela te deu uma olhada não significa que ela roubou os narcóticos. Ela poderia perder sua licença médica por isso."

"Bem eu posso perder a minha licença de enfermagem. _Alguém_ roubou as drogas."

"É preciso mais de dez anos para se tornar um cirurgião, Bella. A maioria dos cirurgiões não iria jogar isso fora por um punhado de drogas..."

Eu pulo para baixo do balcão e encará-lo. "O que, então a licença dela é mais valiosa do que a de um enfermeiro? Eu li sobre uma abundância de médicos que têm que ir para a reabilitação por usar drogas", eu digo acaloradamente. "E _os enfermeiros_ se preocupam com suas licenças também. Pode não demorar tanto tempo para obtê-la, Edward, mas você não pode mais trabalhar como enfermeira uma vez que você a perde. Alguns de nós gostamos do nosso trabalho." Eu abro a porta do banheiro e saio, com Edward rapidamente seguindo atrás de mim. Ele pega suas roupas do chão, enquanto eu me arrasto pelo apartamento.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Bella", ele pede desculpas, e sua voz é sincera. Ele começa a vestir suas roupas amarrotadas bem no meio da minha sala de estar.

"Então o que você quis dizer?"

"Eu só não entendo por que você a está acusando. Por que ela estava lá verificando seus pacientes?"

"Eu não entendo por que você a está _defendendo_."

"Eu não estou defendendo ela, eu realmente não concordo..."

"Você _está_ defendendo ela", eu interrompo. "Não tente adocicar."

"E daí se eu estiver?" Ele está chateado agora, também. "É uma acusação injusta. Se não tivéssemos namorado, você não teria sequer a considerado."

"Provavelmente não, porque então os narcóticos não teriam sido roubados." Um golpe infantil da minha parte. Eu lamento imediatamente as palavras - o olhar é incrédulo no rosto dele - mas eu não posso tomá-las de volta. "Então você acha que ela está tentando incriminar você?" Pergunta ele incrédulo.

"Sim, por que não? Quem mais poderia tê-las roubado? A doce e pequena Shelly? Todo mundo estava ajudando com o Sr. Lowery. E ela ainda gosta de você, Edward. Eu lhe disse isso antes."

Ele veste suas boxers e calças. A camisa não está nem mesmo na sala, mas eu estou muito louca para apreciar a vista. "Ela gosta de você também, Bella", ele argumenta. "Eu sei que ela não as roubou. Ela não é tão rancorosa."

De repente eu me sinto oprimida. Eu estou irritada. Estou irritada que ele esteja defendendo ela ao invés de tentar ver a minha lógica. Eu estou irritada por ele não ter atendido ao meu telefonema ontem à noite, e eu estou irritada porque que ele estava com ela ao invés de comigo. _Eu _precisava dele. E, em vez de me sentir confortada, eu tive que lidar com uma súbita persistência irritante de Alec, que me fez sentir ainda pior quando eu já estava sozinha e angustiada. E ele estava com _ela_.

É irritante.

Há lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas não são lágrimas tristes. São lágrimas fartas, irritadas e exasperadas.

Meu queixo está tenso, e há _muito_ que eu queira dizer a ele. Coisas que irei me arrepender. Coisas que eu não quero dizer. Eu finalmente consigo colocar as palavras certas para fora. "Apenas vá para casa."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalam de surpresa. Ele quase se parece com medo. "Por quê?"

"Eu preciso de algum espaço. Eu mal consegui dormir na noite passada e eu só preciso de um pouco de maldito espaço agora."

Seu rosto é puro aborrecimento, estragando a emoção subjacente: pânico. "Então, eu não concordo com _uma_ coisa e você me chuta para fora?"

"Você está tão ignorante agora, Edward", eu com raiva cuspo nele. Eu passo por ele pisando com força para o meu quarto, e começo a procurar sua camisa. Eu a encontro no chão e jogo em seu peito. "Por que você não vai para a casa _dela_? Você passou a noite toda com ela, poderia muito bem acompanhar de algum carinho e essas merdas hoje." As palavras estão voando para fora da minha boca sem pensar ou sem ter permissão, mas eu não tenho energia para fazê-las parar.

"Eu não quis que isso acontecesse", Edward tenta explicar. "Nada aconteceu com ela. Você sabe disso. Nós estávamos apenas no bar..."

"Eu não me importo agora", eu agarro. "Só _vá embora._"

"Não", ele argumenta com veemência. "Eu não vou deixar que você simplesmente me afaste..."

"Eu não quero você aqui!" Eu grito com ele. "Você não consegue entender? _Eu não quero você aqui_. Eu preciso de algum espaço agora. Vá embora, ou eu vou."

"Bella", ele começa, mas eu o deixo na sala de estar, estupefato, enquanto marcho de volta para o meu quarto e bato a porta. O quarto está banhado em uma tonalidade escura hedionda de cinza claro por causa do tempo lá fora, refletindo o meu humor. Lágrimas escorrem e eu sinto uma dor aguda no meu peito, que corre o risco de rasgar.

Eu mordo meu lábio com força. Silenciosas lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, mas eu não faço nenhum som. Eu quero que ele vá embora. Eu quero que ele bata na porta e venha até mim.

Eu odeio a maneira como ele me faz sentir. Tão insegura. Tão dependente. Com tanto ciúmes.

Eu me jogo na cama e choro desesperadamente contra o meu travesseiro. Eu quero voltar para ontem, quando tudo estava bem e eu não tinha esses sentimentos e a minha carreira não estava em risco. Eu quero que a Doutora Ellis vá embora e eu quero que essa coisa toda nunca tivesse acontecido.

O quarto fica mais claro à medida que o dia progride. Meus olhos finalmente estão secos e os meus pensamentos estão dormentes, tanto assim que me mover exige um esforço consciente. Mas Edward nunca vem.

* * *

**Embolia Pulmonar -** um bloqueio de uma artéria principal dos pulmões por um coágulo. Pode ser fatal e pode causar a sensação de "agonia", como o Sr. Lowery dizia ter certeza que ele estava prestes a morrer.

**Embolectomia** \- cirurgia para remover o coágulo.

* * *

_**Então... o casal brigou. Eu estou do lado de Bella, porque aparecer em casa podre de bêbado arrastado pela Ex não é muito fácil de engolir... quanto ao desaparecimento dos medicamentos... eu tenho recebido muitos palpites, mas... hahahaha.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - A coisa mais importante**

"Você está brincando comigo? Quem roubaria narcóticos? Um bando de porra de viciados em crack trabalham aqui? Eu juro por Deus. Aposto que foi Aro. Quer dizer, merda, você o tem visto ultimamente?"

Emmett é sempre capaz de me animar. Mais ou menos.

"O que há de errado com Aro?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade. Nós dois estamos limpando uma paciente sem mobilidade; Emmett está fazendo uma troca de curativo em seu sacro, enquanto eu o ajudo a mantê-la de lado. É o terceiro dia depois do pior dia da minha vida, e eu não falei com Edward. Mas nós dois estamos trabalhando hoje e ontem foi quando eu pedi espaço, por isso não é surpreendente.

Além disso, meu telefone ainda está quebrado.

"Qualquer homem adulto teria que estar sob efeito de drogas para agir como ele. Ele não é natural." Ele absorve uma gaze em solução salina e começa a esfregar na ferida. Eu prendo a respiração para não sentir o cheiro. Minhas costas estão começando a doer de todo o esforço.

"Eu não acho que foi Aro", eu digo.

"Quem você pensa que foi?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você não suspeita de ninguém?"

"Oh, eu suspeito de algumas pessoas", eu asseguro-lhe. "Mas é injustificado, aparentemente, e dizer em voz alta, meio que me faz parecer uma idiota ou algo assim. Ou então eu resolvi ficar na minha."

Eu pensei muito desde que eu fiz Edward sair do meu apartamento. No final, ele está certo - eu não tenho uma razão sólida para suspeitar da Doutora Ellis, então eu realmente não posso culpá-lo por não concordar comigo. Eu ainda estou brava porque ele estava com ela a noite toda, mas o ressentimento se desvaneceu. Eu me sinto confiante de que posso ter uma conversa adulta com ele hoje, sem dar uma de Russell Crowe e quebrar mais telefones. Inferno, se eu tiver sorte, podemos até ter um ótimo sexo de reconciliação.

Meus dedinhos estão cruzados.

"Bem, nós dois sabemos que eu sou um idiota, então vamos ouvi-la", disse Emmett. "De um idiota para outro."

"Tudo bem. Acho que foi a Doutora Ellis."

"Sério?" Sua reação me faz lembrar de Edward, mas eu realmente não me importo se Emmett discorda de mim. "Por quê?"

"Apenas um sentimento", eu digo vagamente. Isto é verdade. Eu realmente não sinto vontade de explicar as coisas que fizeram com que eu tivesse esse sentimento, no entanto. Ele provavelmente não vai acreditar em mim mesmo.

"Hmm. Sim, eu posso ver isso." Ele começa a rasgar grandes pedaços de fita adesiva e os cola na parte inferior da paciente. "Quero dizer, você roubou o homem dela. Meninas ficam loucas com essas merdas."

Eu reviro os olhos. "Eu estou falando sério, Emmett."

"Assim como eu. Você se lembra daquela mulher que dirigiu por todo o país usando uma fralda? E aqui eu pensando que era algo bobo como Aro roubando as pílulas. Mas a sua teoria é muito mais dramática. Uma mulher desprezada planeja vingança ao tentar sabotar a carreira médica de sua rival. É muito _General Hospital*_ você pensar assim." Ele escreve as suas iniciais e a data do curativo com um marcador permanente preto.

*_Série de drama médico exibido pela rede americana ABC._

"Doutora Ellis não foi 'desprezada'", eu afirmo. "Eles se separaram muito antes de eu chegar." Nós rolamos a paciente de costas e começamos a cobri-la com os lençóis. Ela está deitada encolhida, com os joelhos dobrados rigidamente contra o peito, por isso temos que colocar um travesseiro entre as pernas dela para que ela fique mais confortável. Emmett e eu pegamos um lado da almofada debaixo dela e puxamos para cima da cama. É quase como um relógio.

"Não foi_ tanto _tempo. Apenas alguns meses", ele me corrige.

"De que lado você está?"

"Eu estou do seu lado, Bolsos. Eu acho absolutamente atroz que ela esteja tentando roubar remédios em seu nome e sabotar a sua carreira." Sua zombaria tem o intuito de me provocar, talvez seja até um pouco afetuoso.

"Isso _é_ atroz", eu concordo.

"Você já falou com Edward?"

"Não, não desde ontem. Por quê? Você falou?"

"Sim, eu o vi esta manhã."

"Oh." Eu faço uma pausa. A confirmação de Edward estar no hospital agora é ao mesmo tempo emocionante e enervante. Eu sinto falta dele terrivelmente.

"Ele disse que você não está atendendo as ligações dele."

"Meu telefone está quebrado", eu rapidamente explico.

"Sim, bem... ele me contou como ele fodeu a coisa toda com a Doutora Ellis", Emmett continua. "Mas só para você saber, ela não estava no bar, quando eu estava lá. Edward não sabia que ela ia aparecer, e havia muitas pessoas do trabalho lá... não só ela. Eles são amigos, porém, você sabe? Eu sei que você a odeia, mas eles eram amigos antes mesmo de ficar juntos. Ele estava muito chateado com aquele paciente da outra noite, talvez por isso você deve dar a ele uma pequena folga."

A sabedoria repentina de Emmett é um pouco surpreendente.

"Eu não me importo com o fato de ela estar lá", eu afirmo. "Mas ela o trouxe para o meu apartamento no meio da noite e, em seguida, na manhã seguinte, ele a defendeu quando eu disse algo sobre ela ter roubado as drogas."

"Mas você não tem prova de que ela pegou os narcóticos", ressalta ele. "Você sabe que eu te amo, Bolsos. Mas, de um idiota para outro, essa é uma acusação muito séria."

"Você _acabou _de acusar Aro", eu o recordo exasperada.

"Não, eu _suspeito_ de Aro. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma prova, por isso não irei acusá-lo."

"Não é como se eu tivesse levado a minha suspeita para a administração. Eu estava dizendo algo para Edward, pelo amor de Deus." Eu começo a arrumar o quarto, jogando fora o papel e limpando os restos de materiais do curativo. Emmett esmaga comprimidos e começa a misturá-los na compota de maçã da paciente.

"E você está chateada porque ele não concorda com você? Veja, é por isso que eu nunca entendo as mulheres. Vocês querem que a gente pense por nós mesmos, ainda assim vocês ficam bravas quando temos a nossa própria opinião sobre algo."

"Você está iludido, Emmett. _E_ você está perdendo o ponto. Eu nunca disse que ele tinha de concordar comigo."

"Se ele não tinha que concordar, então por que você está com raiva por ele ter discordado?"

"Olha, não me julgue", eu o advirto. "Você não estava lá. Foi um momento muito emocionante na minha vida. _E_ você não atendeu o telefone na noite anterior, idiota. Bela maneira de apoiar uma amiga."

"Você não queria a mim", ele acusa. "Você queria Edward."

"Eu ia falar com você, como um último recurso. Edward não era o único chateado naquela noite."

"Desculpe por isso", ele diz, mas eu não detecto um único traço de remorso. "Você deve falar com Edward. Ele é muito duro consigo mesmo, às vezes, você sabe? Aparentemente, eles fizeram um _doppler_ no Sr. Lowery e ele tem uma trombose venosa profunda na perna direita que ninguém havia detectado antes. Edward pensa que a culpa é dele por não ter visto."

Eu faço uma pausa, deixando que esta informação fazer sentido. Uma trombose? Mas não havia sinais...

"O quê? Ele não tinha quaisquer sinais de uma trombose venosa profunda", eu protesto, como se Emmett estivesse mentindo. Mas eu sei que ele não está.

"Sim, ninguém percebeu. E de qualquer maneira, você provavelmente deve dizer isso a Edward. Tenho certeza que ele iria gostar de ouvir mais do que eu."

Eu me livro do restante do lixo e em seguida, faço um nó no saco de risco biológico que mantém o curativo sujo. Eu descarto as minhas luvas e higienizo as minhas mãos com espuma de álcool.

"Você tem tudo sob controle a partir daqui?" Eu pergunto antes de sair. Emmett tem uma colher de compota de maçã em sua mão enquanto seu corpo gigante paira sobre a pequena mulher na cama. Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Sim."

Faço uma pausa a caminho da porta. "Emmett?"

Ele se vira para olhar para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Sim?"

"Obrigada."

**XxxxXxxxX**

No meu horário de almoço, eu dou um pulo na UTI para verificar o Sr. Lowery. Não é horário de visitas, por isso ninguém da família está em seu quarto. Está escuro e silencioso, o único ruído proveniente do constante zumbido do respirador. O tubo em sua garganta parece doloroso. Há um bloco de borracha em torno dele, e eu posso ver um pouco de sangue seco no canto do lábio, de onde ele provavelmente mordeu a língua.

Pobre homem.

Eu pego um lenço umedecido da caixa sobre a mesa e me preparo para limpar a boca dele. "Isso vai ser frio", eu o aviso. Ele não responde e a temperatura não tem efeito. Mas acredito, sinceramente, que as pessoas que estão sedadas às vezes podem nos ouvir.

Eu puxo uma das volumosas cadeiras de madeira para perto de sua cama e me sento. Por um tempo eu ficar sentada, pensativa, enquanto desfruto da tranquilidade do seu quarto silencioso.

"Eu fiquei muito brava com Edward na noite passada", eu digo finalmente. "Ele saiu para beber e eu não conseguia falar com ele. Então eu descobri que a ex-namorada estava com ele, mas ele apenas a viu no bar. Eles não pretendiam sair juntos ou qualquer coisa, mas eu fiquei com ciúmes, e nós começamos a discutir e ele ficou do lado dela, então eu o fiz deixar o meu apartamento."

Eu faço uma pausa para reunir os meus pensamentos. Parece bobagem, como se eu estivesse falando comigo mesma, mas é libertador ao mesmo tempo. Se o Sr. Lowery estivesse acordado, ele provavelmente diria algo sábio e opinativo sobre como eu preciso abrir os olhos e deixar de ser besta. Ele me diria que a vida é curta demais para andar por aí com raiva ou ciúmes de coisas que eu não posso mudar, que a cada segundo que eu passo chateada com Edward é um segundo desperdiçado.

Seria exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

"Foi apenas um dia ruim para nós dois, sabe?" Eu sigo em frente. De repente eu estou me sentindo emocional, como se eu estivesse revivendo a noite. Eu não sei por que isso acontece, mas eu paro por um momento para me recompor antes que eu possa continuar.

"Eu me sinto muito mal", eu finalmente continuo. "Quando eu deixei Alec, eu senti como se estivesse finalmente ganhando um pouco da minha independência de volta; que eu estava ganhando essa parte de mim de volta. A parte que poderia funcionar sem um homem. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, eu me pergunto se isso é verdade. Tudo dói e eu estou furiosa e eu _odeio_ me sentir assim. Como se a minha felicidade dependesse da dele. Não deveria _eu_ definir a minha felicidade?"

Eu coloco minha mão sobre a dele. Sua pele está seca, os dedos acinzentados e, eventualmente, eu me vejo pegando o frasco de loção barata ao seu lado e esfregando em suas mãos. Pacientes que fazem diálise têm a pele seca, ele estaria fazendo isso ele mesmo, se pudesse.

"Eu estou provavelmente apenas sendo dramática", eu digo, suspirando. "É só que... eu realmente nunca senti nada tão forte assim por ninguém antes. Eu estava com meu último namorado por conveniência... isso faz sentido? Ele estava lá e era mais fácil estar com ele do que sem ele.

"Sinto muito sobre a sua trombose, também. Estou só... eu sinto muito." Não há palavras adequadas o suficiente para expressar o remorso que eu sinto.

"De qualquer forma, eu provavelmente deveria ir." Eu suspiro novamente. A ideia de retornar ao trabalho é deprimente. Há outras pessoas - uma pessoa em particular – que eu prefiro estar falando, e minha atenção está dividida. "Obrigada por me ouvir, Sr. Lowery. Eu virei vê-lo novamente em breve."

Eu endireito suas cobertas, e em seguida, me viro para sair da sala. A cortina está parcialmente puxada, o que me deu uma falsa sensação de privacidade, e quando eu passo em torno dela, fico surpresa ao ver Carlisle de pé do outro lado. Há uma pequena mesa, quase como um pódio, que bate um pouco abaixo do peito dele. Ele está usando a pequena mesa como suporte para um prontuário, enquanto escreve sem olhar para cima. Eu quase acho que vou ser capaz de escapar sem ser notada.

Claro, eu nunca teria tanta sorte.

"Bella?" ele me chama. Eu de repente paro de caminhar e me viro para encará-lo. Ele está vestido com aventais cirúrgicos e um casaco de laboratório, seus sapatos estão cobertos por propés azul bebê. Eu nunca entendi por que os cirurgiões caminham por todo o maldito hospital vestindo essas coisas. É uma declaração de moda estranha que eu não conheço? Não derrota o seu propósito?

"Sim?" Eu digo educadamente. Eu não o tenho visto desde o incidente com a Senhora Green, mas me recuso a esperar tolamente qualquer tipo de gratidão a este ponto. Com a forma como a minha sorte tem sido ultimamente, ele provavelmente está se preparando para gritar comigo ou me perfurar na garganta com a sua caneta tinteiro azul. Ele não sabe que não deveria escrever em azul*? Aposto que ele está fazendo isso de propósito. Ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que acha que está acima dessas regras.

_*Há algo sobre os hospitais preferirem que os médicos e enfermeiros escrevam em tinta preta nos prontuários dos pacientes por ser mais fácil para copiar. Pelo que eu encontrei na minha pesquisa, isso era por causa das máquinas de Xerox, e hoje como são usadas tecnologias mais modernas, o fato de Carlisle usar tinta preta ou azul seria irrelevante. Mas no hospital de Bella parece ser regra e ela fica feliz em apontar que o sogro é um esnobe e não está nem aí._

"Eu não sabia que você era próxima do Sr. Lowery." Sua voz é quase coloquial. Eu me pergunto se ele ouviu tudo o que eu tinha dito ao Sr. Lowery, enquanto eu estava na sala.

"Eu não sabia que você o conhecia."

"Ele tem sido um de meus pacientes há anos. Eu coloquei sua fístula e eu fiz a embolectomia quarta-feira."

"Oh." Nunca me ocorreu que Carlisle fosse seu médico, também. "Bem... eu acho que nós dois aprendemos alguma coisa, então."

"Você trabalha hoje?"

"Sim." O que me denunciou, eu me pergunto? As roupas, o estetoscópio, meu crachá?

_Seja legal, Bella. Você é melhor do que ele._

Ele também está sendo estranhamente agradável agora. É estranho e nada natural, como ver um peixe em terra seca. Eu quero chutá-lo de volta para a água e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

"Você e Edward estão bem?" Ele continua a escrever enquanto fala comigo, não me dando o benefício de toda a sua atenção. Mas eu entendo - seu tempo é, obviamente, mais importante do que o meu, afinal de contas. Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que ficar por aí de conversa fiada com o insuportavelmente rude pai do meu namorado.

"Estamos bem", eu respondo rapidamente. Eu me pergunto se ele sabe de algo que eu não. "Por quê?"

"Ele não parecia muito bem esta manhã. Eu sempre posso dizer quando algo está acontecendo com ele."

"Oh..."

"Olha, Bella. Eu sei que você não pensa muito bem de mim. E para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco hesitante em conhecer você em primeiro lugar. Mas vejo que Edward está falando sério sobre você e eu prometo tentar fazer melhor."

Eu realmente não tenho ideia do que fazer com essa oferta. Ele promete _tentar_?

Eu olho em volta para me certificar de que não há ninguém por perto que possa nos ouvir. A enfermeira do Sr. Lowery está com a outra paciente, e não há ninguém nesta parte do corredor.

Eu me endireito e me aproximo um pouco mais para que eu possa ser ouvida, sem erguer a minha voz, que detém uma falsa simpatia. "Por mais lisonjeiro que isso seja, Dr. Cullen, você provavelmente deve se poupar do problema. Eu realmente não ligo para o que você pensa de mim." Eu me viro para ir embora e ele ri alto.

"Cada encontro com você é cheio de surpresas", ele comenta.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo:" Eu respondo, parando mais uma vez para olhar para ele.

Ele me olha, por um momento, pensativo. "Você vai ser boa para Edward", ele finalmente diz. Ele balança a cabeça e volta para o seu prontuário. Ele não elabora, mas não precisa.

Esse foi provavelmente, um dos melhores elogios que ele poderia me dar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Eu aposto que se você flertar um pouco ele irá te dar o código para o vestiário do Centro Cirúrgico", Alice diz sugestivamente. Ela ergue os olhos até o Dr. Black, que está com a cabeça baixa escrevendo em um prontuário, completamente inconsciente de que estamos falando sobre ele a meros dez metros de distância.

Eu já contei para Alice tudo o que aconteceu. Ao contrário de Edward e Emmett, ela acha que é totalmente plausível que a Doutora Ellis possa ter roubado os remédios. Todo mundo é culpado até que se prove o contrário, diz ela. Ela também sugeriu que eu deveria fazer um pouco de espionagem por conta própria para tentar descobrir quem é o culpado, porque algumas coisas é melhor deixar para os nossos próprios instintos.

"Por que eu iria querer o código para o vestiário do Centro Cirúrgico?" Eu pergunto, certificando-me de manter a voz baixa.

"Você pode encontrar a bolsa dela ou algo assim e verificar se os comprimidos estão lá dentro."

"Isso é loucura. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria carregar cinquenta comprimidos roubados em sua bolsa."

"Quem diz que a pessoa está no seu perfeito juízo? Agora só temos que descobrir uma maneira de entrar nos armários da nossa sala de descanso. Então você pode verificar as bolsas de Angela e Shelly quando elas não estiverem por perto."

"E Aro?"

"Ele não tem um armário. Ele só deixa sua bolsa no chão. Vai ser fácil de verificar as coisas dele..."

Eu me assusto quando um prontuário é subitamente colocado na minha frente. "Nós vamos precisar fazer uma linha central na Senhora Sheridan já que não conseguimos encontrar uma veia. Você se importa de chamar o hospitalista? Eu já prescrevi a ordem." Dr. Black acompanha o seu pedido com um sorriso amigável.

"Claro, Dr. Black." Eu mantenho uma expressão neutra enquanto pego o prontuário para verificar suas ordens. Uma vez que Dr. Black está fora da linha audição, eu rapidamente me viro para Alice em alarme.

"Você tem que chamá-lo", eu digo a ela.

"O quê?"

"Você tem que ligar para Edward e pedir a ele para fazer a linha central."

"Por que eu tenho que ligar?"

"Eu não falo com ele desde que eu o chutei para fora do meu apartamento. Eu não posso simplesmente chamá-lo agora e pedir-lhe para vir colocar um cateter no pescoço da minha paciente, como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Bem, talvez você devesse falar com ele", ela bufa. "Você vai ter que vê-lo."

"Eu sei disso. Eu vou falar com ele hoje à noite."

"E quando ele vier fazer a linha?" Ela ergue uma sobrancelha inquisitiva. Sim, nós duas sabemos que eu estou fodida.

"Eu vou descobrir o que fazer quando ele chegar aqui, ok? Você pode chamá-lo?"

Ela finalmente pego o telefone e o chama pelo _Pager_. Eu escapo para ver os meus pacientes enquanto espero. Eu não posso evitar sentir uma mistura de nervosismo e excitação – as palmas das minhas mãos estão suando, meu coração está acelerado, e eu estou apavorada e ansiosa como o inferno. Por que eu me sinto assim? Certamente, as coisas vão ficar bem, mas tudo terminou ontem de um jeito tão estranho e azedo que eu não estou totalmente certa.

Eu gostaria de poder falar com ele. Por que eu tinha que quebrar o meu celular?

Ele leva quase uma hora para chegar, o que me dá bastante tempo para me preparar psicologicamente. Eu me pergunto se ele sente o mesmo que eu, sabendo que está prestes a me ver. Eu me pergunto se ele procrastinou ou se estava apenas ocupado.

Ele está de pé no posto de enfermagem. Alice lhe entrega um kit para a linha central, e ele olha para o prontuário da paciente, provavelmente confirmando que eu sou a enfermeira responsável. Mas Alice não se refere a mim, e sua decepção é óbvia. Será que ele acha que eu o estou evitando? Eu acho que faria sentido, visto que eu não tenho atendido ao meu telefone e pedi para Alice chamá-lo.

Eu respiro fundo e entro no posto por trás dele. Alice pede licença para pegar a Lidocaína da sala dos medicamentos. Ela me dá um olhar aguçado quando passa por mim.

Edward dá um passo a frente para retirar o prontuário do paciente do rack. Ele se vira rapidamente, não me dando nenhum tempo para reagir, e congela quando me vê. Por alguns segundos, só ficamos ali olhando um para o outro. Sua expressão é vigiada, com os olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos que ele quase nunca usa. Eu não posso arrancar o meu olhar dele.

Sua guarda é passageira. Sua hesitação e insegurança deslizam através das rachaduras, como uma infiltração de água. Ele se mexe desconfortavelmente, ainda sem saber o que dizer, sem saber onde estamos.

"Oi... como você está? Você está bem?" Ele parece tão incerto. Eu odeio as circunstâncias que nos trouxeram até aqui. Concordo com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Eu estou bem. Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu tentei ligar para você..."

"O meu telefone está quebrado", eu rapidamente explico. "Eu não estou tentando evitá-lo."

Seu alívio é quase palpável. "Não está?"

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. Alice reaparece com a lidocaína e um punhado de seringas. "Aqui está", diz enquanto despeja tudo nas minhas mãos. Os invólucros de plástico ao redor das seringas se dobram ruidosamente. Edward afasta-se com a interrupção de Alice e coloca o prontuário no balcão.

"Ok, eu só preciso verificar a ordem rapidinho", ele diz. "Eu posso te encontrar lá, se quiser."

Concordo com a cabeça. Não é o que eu quero, mas eu não me permito ficar desapontada. Agora não é hora de falar sobre os nossos problemas - de liberar as emoções que poderiam deixar a ambos distraídos pelo resto do dia.

Esse é provavelmente o motivo que namorar um de seus colegas de trabalho é uma má ideia.

Eu vou para o quarto da Senhora Sheridan e lhe digo que Edward está aqui para inserir a linha central. Eu levanto a cama da Senhora Sheridan, que estava plana, e acendo a luz do teto que é mais potente. Edward aparece um momento depois com uma máquina de ultra-som. Nós fazemos contato com os olhos brevemente, então se vira para a Senhora Sheridan e começa a explicar o que ele irá fazer. Eu espero pacientemente enquanto ele coloca o campo estéril no peito da Senhora Sheridan e se prepara. Eu não posso deixar de observá-lo enquanto ele trabalha - a forma como suas mãos se movem através pelas suas fontes, a forma como seus cílios parecem flutuar em seu rosto quando ele está olhando para baixo. Há olheiras visíveis sob seus olhos, e eu percebo que ele parece um pouco cansado.

Quando ele olha para cima e me pega olhando, eu coro e desvio o olhar. É difícil decifrar a reação de Edward desde que metade de seu rosto está escondido por uma máscara cirúrgica. Mas ele olha para mim de novo, e por muitos momentos um olha para o outro quando acha que não está sendo notado.

É tão estranho e óbvio que é quase cômico.

"Você pode abrir a Lidocaína para mim?" ele pede. Eu faço como ele diz, realmente lutando com o envoltório de metal ao redor da parte superior do frasco. Edward espera pacientemente até que eu finalmente o arranco fora, e o silêncio é quase sufocante. Eu sinto saudades das suas provocações.

Eu seguro o frasco para ele enquanto ele enfia uma agulha dentro. Ele tira uma seringa cheia de fluido antes de voltar para a Senhora Sheridan novamente. Eu continuo olhando para ele. A largura do leito nos separa e a distância parece insuperável. Eu anseio para chegar me aproximar e tocá-lo, passar as minhas mãos através de seu cabelo e sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente.

Nossa comunicação está limitada ao seu trabalho - ele me pede para entregar-lhe uma seringa de solução salina, e eu a entrego sem uma palavra. Quando está feito, ele me pede para pedir um raio-x para confirmar a colocação da linha. Eu o agradeço e digo que vou limpar o quarto para que ele possa ir, mas ele fica e me ajuda de qualquer maneira.

Ele me para no corredor. "Você acha que podemos conversar hoje à noite?" Pergunta ele esperançoso.

"Eu gostaria", eu respondo, sorrindo em segurança. O sorriso que ele me dá de volta é genuíno, e eu finalmente sinto que vamos ficar bem.

Eu peço o raio-x e Edward vê seus próprios pacientes, enquanto está aqui. Ele eventualmente desaparece na sala de ditado. O desejo de segui-lo é forte, mas eu não tenho ideia do que diria agora. Não há tempo suficiente para falarmos sobre o que aconteceu ontem, e parece bobo iniciar qualquer outro assunto até que o ar tenha sido limpo entre nós.

Emmett abre a porta e fala com ele depois de um momento. Eu fico com ciúmes, vendo seu relacionamento prosperar tão naturalmente enquanto eu não sou capaz de falar com Edward ou tocá-lo do jeito que eu quero. Quando Emmett sai, os meus pés se movem por vontade própria. Eu entro na sala, puxo o pequeno banquinho, e me jogo para baixo atrás de Edward. Ele imediatamente olha para trás, pego de surpresa.

"Oi", ele respira. Ele se vira para me encarar mais plenamente, e posso dizer que ele está satisfeito por eu ter vindo. "Bella, eu..."

"Eu sinto falta de você", eu falo, interrompendo-o. Seu sorriso de resposta é de tirar o fôlego.

"É?" ele confirma. "Porque eu sinto tanto a sua falta..."

Eu sorrio timidamente, feliz, e então eu me aproximo dele para tocar seu rosto. Eu só quero sentir sua pele contra a minha novamente. Sua respiração engata e os olhos dele se fecham, mas ele se inclina para frente em meu toque.

"Eu ainda estou com raiva de você", eu digo a ele. Seus olhos se abrem e eu posso ver claramente a culpa lá.

"Eu sinto muito", diz ele rapidamente. "Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi fodido e eu..."

"Vamos conversar mais tarde, ok?"

"Posso ir para a sua casa esta noite?" Ele está esperançoso de novo.

"Ok. Que horas você sai?"

"Em breve, eu espero." Ele verifica o relógio. "Eu deveria sair antes de você."

"Eu só posso ir para a sua casa quando eu sair", eu ofereço.

"Claro, isso não importa."

Minha mão ainda está em seu rosto. Eu não quero me afastar dele, perder essa conexão com ele. Foi só um dia, mas parece que a nossa briga já dura um século.

Eu passo meus dedos em seu rosto, em seu pescoço. Eu agarro o colarinho da camisa dele e puxo um pouco. Ele se inclina para frente, hesitando por um momento antes de pressionar suavemente seus lábios nos meus. Seus movimentos são suaves e tímidos, mas assim que eu aumento a pressão ele abre a boca para a minha e afirma meus lábios com um desejo desesperado. Eu suspiro contra ele, e pela primeira vez, durante todo o dia já não dói para respirar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Seu teste de drogas foi negativo", Kate me informa em seu escritório.

"É?" Eu mantenho a minha cara passiva. Eu sabia que o resultado seria, mas ainda é um grande alívio ouvir.

"Sim, mas eu acho que você sabia disso, não é?" Ela sorri com simpatia. Eu concordo com a cabeça.

"Eu sabia."

"Isso deve se acertar em breve, Bella. Alguém que rouba essa quantidade de medicamentos não será capaz de manter isso em segredo por muito tempo."

"Eu acho."

"Eles estão mudando o tempo de _lock-out_ nas Pyxis também. Só irá manter você conectado por um minuto sem atividade agora."

"Oh, bem, isso é bom." Com alguns dias de atraso, mas bom mesmo assim. Eu sorrio para que ela saiba que eu aprecio tudo isso e ela promete me manter atualizada, se ouvir alguma notícia. No meu caminho, eu paro para perguntar a Emmett e Alice se eles precisam de alguma coisa, já que ambos ficarão até mais tarde para colocar em dia os prontuários. Eles declinam. Meu estômago se torce de nervos, enquanto eu caminho para fora do hospital, e eu penso que sobre o que eu vou dizer a Edward.

Eu não vou acusar a Doutora Ellis novamente - não sem provas. Por mais que eu queira que seja ela, para ter algum tipo de justificativa para os meus sentimentos, eu acho que o meu ataque resultou de uma mistura infeliz de exaustão e ciúme. Foi bom ter alguém para culpar pela forma como eu me sentia, mesmo que fosse injustificado.

Eu não estou mais chateada com Edward. Não, na verdade. Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse chegado bêbado como chegou, mas no grande esquema das coisas, ele _tinha_ me convidado para ir junto. A presença da Doutora Ellis é mais do que provável que seja apenas um efeito colateral infeliz de sua existência. Enquanto eu sou grata por ela ter cuidado dele sem tirar proveito da situação, eu tenho certeza de que ele não pediu a ajuda dela.

Além disso, ele não foi o único errado. Eu iniciei uma briga enquanto nós dois estávamos cansados e ele estava de ressaca. Eu o chutei para fora, essencialmente, batendo a porta na cara dele no processo. E enquanto eu estou grata pelo espaço - pelo o pensamento que foi dado ao ser negada a oportunidade de jorrar para fora coisas que eu lamentaria - agora estou pronta para conversar. Eu tive tempo de pensar hoje, de ponderar tudo o que aconteceu, e agora eu estou pronta para que as coisas fiquem bem novamente.

Eu estaciono atrás do carro de Edward na garagem e, lentamente caminho até a varanda. A porta da frente se abre antes de eu ter a chance de bater. Edward está lá, vestindo uma camiseta e calças de flanela, com o cabelo ligeiramente úmido de um banho. Ele morde o lábio para esconder um sorriso, e em seguida, move-se rapidamente para o lado e me tira do frio.

Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim. "Está muito frio", ele comenta. Eu posso ver arrepios em seus braços. Eu tenho um desejo de estender a mão e alisá-los, mas me contenho.

"Sim", eu concordo, mas realmente não me apetece falar sobre o tempo. Eu encaro Edward em seu pequeno hall de entrada e por um momento permanecemos ali, olhando para o outro. Seus olhos piscam para os meus lábios, e então ele olha para o lado e passa a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

O momento foi quebrado. Eu suspiro e dou de ombros para me livrar da minha jaqueta.

"Obrigado por ter vindo", ele diz, sem jeito. Parece formal e eu odeio isso.

"Eu queria vir." Ele toma o meu casaco e eu começo a caminhar em direção a sua sala de estar. Ele coloca o meu casaco em uma cadeira.

"Meu teste de drogas ficou pronto", eu digo a ele.

"Oh. Bem, isso é bom, certo?"

"Sim, é bom."

"Nenhuma notícia?"

"Não."

Estamos perto do sofá e de frente um para o outro. Eu me sinto estranha, sem saber como começar, e o silêncio é insuportável.

"Eu sinto muito", ele finalmente diz.

Eu fico aliviada, mesmo que ele já tenha dito isso antes. "Eu também."

"Eu não deveria ter saído na outra noite. Eu nunca teria se soubesse que iria causar uma bagunça."

"Está tudo bem", eu o asseguro. "Não é crime sair."

"Eu não sabia que Tori estava estaria lá", ele promete. "Eu não tinha pensando em vê-la. E eu _definitivamente_ não planejava que ela me desse uma carona para a sua casa..."

Toda vez que ouço o apelido desta garota eu fico com vontade de vomitar. Mas eu tinha perguntado a Emmett e, aparentemente, ele sempre a chamou assim. Provavelmente não seria tão estranho e doentio se não eu não me referisse a ela tão formalmente dentro da minha cabeça.

"Isso me incomodou um pouco", eu admito. "Mas eu ainda estou feliz por você ter ido."

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. A última coisa que eu queria era fazer você se sentir desconfortável... Eu realmente fodi com tudo." Ele esfrega os olhos cansados com os dedos. Eu me sento no sofá, me abraçando com meus próprios braços, e ele me segue e se senta ao meu lado. Ele está tão perto que nossos joelhos estão se tocando.

"Eu não deveria ter descontado em você", eu digo. "Ou acusado a Doutora Ellis... porque você está certo, eu não tenho provas. Eu estava com raiva por causa de tudo. A primeira vez que eu falei com ela, ela meio que deu a entender que ainda tem sentimentos por você e... eu não sei, isso me deixa desconfortável às vezes."

Edward parece surpreso. "Você tem certeza? Ela nunca disse nada..."

"Ela acha que você não está interessado. Claro que ela não vai te dizer nada."

"Mesmo que ela diga, não importa. Eu _amo_ você, Bella." Ele coloca a mão no meu rosto, me virando suavemente para que eu olhe para ele. "Por favor, acredite nisso. Ela nunca poderia se comparar com você, ok? Ninguém pode."

Eu baixo os olhos e aceno. Ele está certo, é claro, se ele quisesse ficar com a Doutora Ellis, ele estaria com ela. Não há nada que o impeça. Na verdade, várias coisas estão à seu favor.

Talvez eu esteja apenas sendo muito insegura.

"Eu te amo", ele diz novamente suavemente. Meus olhos se erguem para olhar para os dele.

"Eu também te amo."

Sua mão se move do meu rosto para o meu braço, então ele gentilmente me puxa pela manga, pedindo-me para ir para ele. "Venha aqui."

Eu me aproximo um pouco mais - já estamos quase nos tocando - e seus dedos deslizam para o meu cabelo, se colocando na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Seus toques são macios e suaves e seu beijo é suave, lembrando-me de todos os motivos pelos quais eu me apaixonei por ele. Eu deslizo minhas mãos sob a camiseta, arranhando sua pele quente com as unhas, e ele inclina a cabeça e me beija com mais paixão que os meus toques instigam. Eu começo a puxar sua camiseta, até que ele me ajuda a arrancá-la de seu corpo, e depois me livro da minha antes de ficar de pé na frente dele. Ele beija a pele da minha barriga enquanto empurra as minhas calças para baixo pelas minhas pernas, e eu me equilibro segurando seus ombros enquanto ele me ajuda a tirar o resto da minha roupa.

Seus lábios pressionam contra os meus com força assim que eu monto seu colo. Ele levanta os quadris para que eu possa puxar suas calças para baixo, liberando seu pênis. Parece que eu sofri sem ele por uma eternidade. Assim que eu me afundo nele - enquanto seus quadris se deslocam para encontrar os meus e os nossos corpos se movem juntos - parece que é o fim de uma era. E tudo está como deveria ser.

Eu poderia sobreviver sem Edward. Seria difícil, mas eu percebo que seria capaz.

O importante é que eu não quero.

* * *

**TVP** \- trombose venosa profunda. Basicamente, um coágulo de sangue, geralmente na perna ou no braço. No caso do Sr. Lowery, o coágulo se soltou e viajou para os pulmões, resultando numa embolia pulmonar.

**Linha Central** \- basicamente um grande IV que é normalmente colocado em por um médico ou enfermeira.

**Lidocaína** \- medicamento que Edward utilizou para anestesiar a pele do paciente.

**A seringa de solução salina** é utilizada para "desobstruir" uma linha IV. Testar se o medicamento passa normalmente.

* * *

**_E todo mundo respira aliviado porque os pombinhos se entenderam... Carlisle está dando o braço a torcer ou é impressão minha? E o mistério do desaparecimento dos medicamentos continua..._**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - A grande coisa**

"Adivinha o que eu tenho aqui?" Alice cantarolou para mim, enquanto se aproximava. Eu paro de remexer o meu almoço - batatas fritas obsoletas e um cachorro-quente encharcado, ambos sufocados em uma quantidade ímpia de ketchup para cobrir seu gosto – por tempo suficiente para olhar para ela.

"O que?"

"Eu tenho o código para o vestiário do Centro Cirúrgico".

"Alice!" Eu a repreendo. "Eu não irei espionar o vestiário. Há provavelmente câmeras lá. Você não é o maldito _Magnun _aqui."

_*Série de TV americana estrelada por Tom Selleck como Thomas Magnun, um investigador particular vivendo na ilha de Oahu, Hawaii. A série foi ao ar de 1980 a 1988._

"Não, eu sou muito mais bonita. Posso obter informações que _Magnum_ nunca sonharia."

"Por favor, não me diga que você flertou com o Dr. Black..."

"Então? Funcionou, não foi?"

"Deus, Alice", Eu solto em forma de gemido. "O que Jasper acha disso?" Alice entrou no modo de investigador desde que descobriu sobre os medicamentos em falta. Ela diz que o hospital não está fazendo o suficiente e, obviamente, deve haver algum usuário de drogas furioso à solta, mas suas ideias eram anteriormente apenas isso - ideias. Mas agora...

"Isto não é sobre Jasper. Trata-se de ajudá-la. Vamos, Emmett disse que cobriria para nós se fôssemos bem rápidas. Podemos ver se alguém está lá."

"É hora do almoço. Claro que alguém estará lá."

"Depende se houver alguma cirurgia agora. Vamos!"

Eu me argumentei um pouco mais, mas Alice é persistente. Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu a deixo me levar pelo corredor até os elevadores, mas ela os ignora com a simples explicação de que não tem feito ginástica a uma eternidade e seu bumbum está sacudindo como um pote de gelatina em um terremoto. Ela quer ir pelas escadas.

"Nós vamos dar uma espiada", Alice explica enquanto descemos. "Se houver alguém lá, vamos apenas dizer que estamos perdidas e nos virar."

Estamos quase no fim do primeiro lance de escadas quando o meu pé escorrega no quê? Ar? Poeira? Eu não tenho ideia, mas não importa, eu perco meu equilíbrio e dou um passo a frente de cara para a parede sólida de cimento em frente a mim. Aparentemente meus reflexos são uma porcaria, pois eu mal tenho tempo para compreender que estou caindo e atinjo a parede diante de mim. Eu nem sequer chego a tentar me segurar, eu só bato nela como um saco de batatas, felizmente eu volto para os meus sentidos rápido o suficiente para manter os meus braços diante de mim antes de cair de cara no chão de linóleo sujo abaixo de mim.

Eu fico lá de quatro, peito arfando, enquanto Alice se abaixa ao meu lado e imediatamente enfia dois dedos na frente do meu rosto. "Oh meu Deus. Você está bem? Quantos dedos eu estou te mostrando?"

Eu balanço a minha cabeça e cerro os olhos bem fechados. O lado esquerdo do meu rosto pulsa, mas na maioria eu só estou atordoada com o impacto. Eu me movo até estar em uma posição sentada e cuidadosamente toco meu rosto, mas tudo parece normal, além de uma leve queimadura.

"Nós precisamos ir até a emergência", ouço Alice dizer, e eu balanço a minha cabeça novamente.

"Eu vou ficar bem."

"Bem? Essa parede acabou de chutar a sua bunda. Não há nenhuma maneira de eu deixar você ir para casa e morrer enquanto dorme à noite."

Eu tento argumentar, mas Alice está me puxando para ficar de pé com as mãos debaixo das minhas axilas. "Eu preciso pegar uma cadeira de rodas?" Ela pergunta exasperada com a minha resistência.

"Nós estamos na escada, Alice", eu tento mostrar a ela a razão. "Graças a sua bunda molenga e tudo mais."

"Bem, se _eu_ tivesse caído, eu teria simplesmente me virado no último momento e batido na parede usando a minha bunda como uma pista de aterrissagem. Nada teria se ferido, exceto talvez a parede."

Eu sorrio, apesar de tudo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Quantos dedos você está vendo?"

Eu bato a mão de Alice para longe, quase me espetando em um de seus dedos no processo. "Se você me perguntar isso de novo, eu vou sufocá-la."

Ela senta e toca o queixo com o dedo, pensativa. "Lesões na cabeça te deixam violenta", ela observa, como se a especulasse um novo desenvolvimento científico.

"_Você_ me deixa violenta".

"E irritadiça..."

Apesar dos meus protestos, Alice me arrastou para a emergência para fazer uma tomografia computadorizada. O lado esquerdo do meu rosto arde, mas fora isso eu me sinto bem, mas Alice diz que você nunca pode ter certeza. Hemorragias cerebrais são silenciosas, mas mortais e tudo mais. Eu estou em uma grande sala em uma maca dura sem travesseiro - Alice trouxe um cobertor e envolveu em uma fronha que pediu para alguém - e há um cara atrás da cortina ao meu lado que está aqui por causa de um sangramento gastrointestinal que está fedendo o local todo. Alice abana a mão na frente do rosto e, inclinando-se perto de mim, murmura: "Eu espero que esse cara não vá para a _nossa _ala".

A equipe de emergência está levando uma eternidade para fazer qualquer coisa, e com razão, suponho, porque não há nada de errado comigo. Alice discorda.

"Maldição", ela eventualmente bufa exasperada cerca de vinte minutos depois. "Eles vão deixar você morrer de hemorragia cerebral antes de finalmente descobrir o que diabos estão fazendo." Alice é como um daqueles membros da família chato que eu sempre temo lidar quando estou no trabalho.

"Será que eles não lhe disseram para voltar a trabalhar?" Eu pergunto, tentando tirá-la do meu pé. Eu estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, e não tem nada a ver com o meu ferimento.

"Sim, sim. Eu estou prestes a ir. Tem certeza de que você vai ficar bem?"

"Eu vou viver", eu garanto a ela forçando um sorriso para tranquilizá-la.

"Você tem sorte. Há muitos dias em que eu considero ter um ferimento na cabeça para fugir do trabalho". Ela olha para mim com anseio.

Isso deve ser preocupante, mas inferno, eu pensei a mesma coisa uma ou duas vezes em um dia ruim.

Tudo fica pacífico depois que Alice desaparece. Bem, não realmente, a emergência é caótica, atividade girando em torno de mim. Eu assisto com algum interesse uma vez que eles trazem um homem inconsciente, com o rosto um tom natural de lavanda. Cinco membros da equipe giram em torno dele, trotando para acompanhar a maca, e eles latem ordens para o outro enquanto o guiam para seu próprio quarto para que ele possa ser colocado no suporte de vida. A cortina é fechada e eu descanso a minha cabeça no travesseiro improvisado, tentando sintonizar o barulho.

Alguém finalmente chega para me levar para a tomografia computadorizada. Ela comenta sobre o meu uniforme e eu sofro a vergonha de contar a minha literal viagem ao descer as escadas. "Eu sou desajeitada também", diz ela, como se encontrando consolo na descoberta de outro ser de sua espécie. "Eu sou a única pessoa que conheço que pode tropeçar ao caminhar em uma superfície plana."

Meu rosto está latejando, mas eu ignoro, deitada completamente imóvel durante o meu exame. A mesma menina me leva de volta para a emergência, estaciona a maca, e me diz que o médico estará comigo em breve. O cheiro pútrido no quarto é ainda pior agora, e esposa do paciente se queixa a ele que deveriam tê-lo colocado em um quarto privado. Ela não é a única que pensa assim.

Surpreendentemente, o médico não leva muito tempo para aparecer.

"O exame seu negativo", ele anuncia alegremente. Ele é gordo e baixinho com um cavanhaque estranho. Eu não o reconheço dos meus breves turnos na emergência. "Você provavelmente terá um pouco de dor, mas é isso. Eu recomendo repouso hoje, então amanhã você estará nova em folha. Eu pedirei para a enfermeira preencher seus papéis." Ele aperta a minha mão, me deseja sorte, e vai embora tão rápido quanto veio.

O médico pode ter sido produtivo, mas a enfermeira leva uma eternidade. Eu me deito na maca, com o braço envolto em meu rosto para bloquear o brilho das luzes do teto. Eu até já me acostumei com o cheiro.

Eu não estou realmente cochilando, mas estou tão desligada que não presto muita atenção a qualquer coisa acontecendo ao meu redor. Isto é, até que uma voz profunda perto do meu ouvido me assusta. "Encantador encontrá-la aqui, Senhorita Swan."

Eu rapidamente movo o meu braço, piscando com a luz agressiva. Edward está de pé em cima de mim e um canto de sua boca se elevou em um sorriso. Ele está vestindo seu uniforme habitual e jaleco. E óculos, mais uma vez, porque, aparentemente, as lentes de contato estavam machucando seus olhos. Eu adoro quando ele usa os óculos - é o acessório final da minha fantasia 'médico nerd', e ele fica absolutamente adorável com eles.

Eu estendo a mão para ele, sorrindo, e ele aperta minha mão com firmeza na sua. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto. "Você não está trabalhando?"

"Eu deveria _lhe_ fazer essa pergunta", diz ele. "Mas Alice me mandou uma mensagem."

"Oh". Eu posso sentir a cor subindo na minha cara enquanto a imagino presenteando-o com o conto de como eu desci a escada de cara. "Ela te contou o que aconteceu, então?"

"Ela não só me contou o que aconteceu, ela também me enviou isso." Ele pega o celular e busca algo nele por um momento. Então, ele o segura para mim, suprimindo um sorriso.

Eu não entendo o que estou vendo em primeiro lugar. Tudo é branco, exceto, uma mancha bege distinta no centro da imagem. Então, lentamente, eu começo a ver o contorno de grandes tijolos, e... _oh meu Deus!_

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclamo. "Isso é a minha _maquiagem_?"

Edward ri alto com a minha reação. Ele não se move rápido o suficiente para me impedir de lhe bater no estômago, e ele é implacável com o ataque.

"Não é engraçado", eu digo com uma carranca. Eu realmente uso tanta maquiagem assim? Eu não olhei no espelho desde a queda, e agora estou quase com medo.

"É a sua maquiagem juntamente com as cinco primeiras camadas de pele", diz ele, tocando suavemente meu rosto ardendo com o polegar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Alice enviou isso para você. Não, eu não posso acreditar que ela voltou e tirou uma foto! Ela deve ter um desejo de morte", eu resmungo.

A enfermeira entra com os papéis em seguida, com os olhos imediatamente caindo sobre Edward. Sua expressão passa de surpresa à confusão e, em seguida, indiferença forçada, quando considera a nossa proximidade. Edward deixa de me tocar, mas por outro lado não se afasta.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen", diz ela com facilidade. Ela está carregando um copo de medicamento com dois comprimidos cor de rosa e um copo de água. "Terminou o seu turno?" Seu tom é coloquial.

"Quase", ele responde com um sorriso educado.

Ela se vira para mim. "Você precisa de alguma coisa para a dor antes de ir?" Pergunta ela. "Dr. Holland disse que nós poderíamos lhe dar Darvocet, mas Tylenol deve ajudar uma vez que você chegar em casa."

Eu olho as pílulas com algum alarme, e em seguida, agito rapidamente a minha cabeça. "Hum, não. Eu vou ficar bem." Eu não quero drogas perto de mim. Se eu fosse testada mais uma vez, quão difícil seria provar que eu recebi uma dose única de Darvocet na emergência? Eles são pouca coisa mais fortes do que Tylenol, de qualquer maneira, e o meu rosto só está ardendo um pouco.

"Tudo bem", diz ela, obviamente, não se importando de qualquer maneira. Ela rapidamente segue com as minhas instruções - elas são simples, indicando que eu deveria tomar Tylenol para a dor e voltar para a emergência se quaisquer sintomas incomuns, como uma dor de cabeça severa, ocorrer - e me instrui a assinar os papeis.

Edward espera em silêncio até que ela saia, e em seguida, diz: "Eu devo sair em cerca de vinte minutos. Você quer que eu a leve para casa?"

"Estou bem para voltar ao trabalho", eu protesto. Sinto-me obrigada a sugerir isso, mas sinceramente, eu não quero nada mais no mundo do que aceitar sua oferta.

"Dr. Hollands lhe disse para descansar hoje", ele informa, e seu tom não deixa nenhum espaço para discussão. E como ele sabe disso?

"Você estava escutando por trás da cortina?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ele com desconfiança. "Isso é uma quebra da confidencialidade médico/paciente, você sabe?" Eu o castigo.

"Eu sei de tudo", ele responde presunçosamente. "E não se esqueça. Além disso, eles já a cobriram lá em cima. Você retornar ao trabalho só iria complicar as coisas."

"Bem, nós definitivamente não queremos complicar as coisas", eu respondo. O que posso dizer? Ele tem um argumento convincente. Eu ligo para Kate, confirmando isso, e aceito a oferta de Edward de assistir TV na sala de plantão, enquanto espero. Ele me acompanha até o andar de cima, e então me diz que vai pegar a minha maleta e bolsa com Alice, quando terminar seu turno. Atrás da porta fechada da sala de plantão, ele me beija docemente, e seus lábios roçam a pele não esfolada da minha testa antes de suspirar e se virar para ir embora. Ele parece resignado, como se, por vezes, a despedida fosse quase dolorosa.

Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Bella, eu não posso... mmm... você tem que parar."

"Você realmente quer que eu pare?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Não, mas você está me distraindo."

Resignada, eu retiro a minha mão e resolvo voltar para o banco do passageiro do carro de Edward. Ele olha para mim uma vez, e em seguida, faz um barulho de dor antes de esticar o braço e segurar minha mão na dele. Sua outra mão permanece plantada no volante.

Ele leva meus dedos aos lábios e dá um beijo. "Nós vamos estar no seu apartamento em menos de cinco minutos", ele promete, embora eu saiba que serão, pelo menos, mais dez minutos de viagem, se o limite de velocidade for obedecido. Um olhar para o velocímetro, no entanto, confirma as minhas suspeitas.

Parece que nos tornamos mais apaixonados um pelo outro desde a nossa briga. Se é o pensamento de ficar sem o homem ou alívio por estarmos juntos novamente, eu não sei, mas eu simplesmente não consigo obter o suficiente dele. Ele parece sentir o mesmo, espelhando a minha paixão incansavelmente, honrando o meu corpo com toques suaves e carícias, sempre que ele está perto.

Vamos para o meu apartamento para pegar algumas roupas, e então seguiremos para a casa dele, para esperançosamente não fazer nada, exceto ficar um com o outro pelo resto do dia.

Paramos no meu estacionamento seis minutos depois. Eu abrir a porta, e mal tenho tempo para fechá-la antes de a boca de Edward encontrar a minha em um assalto violento. Seu beijo é duro e com fome e eu o puxo para mais perto com a mão em seu cabelo, exigindo mais. A minha mesa da cozinha de segunda mão é a mais próxima; revistas e desordem são jogados de lado, as minhas calças são arrebatadas para baixo, e Edward está dentro de mim um momento depois, nossos quadris se reúnem com força uma e outra vez enquanto ele alega o meu corpo como dele.

Depois, Edward me ajuda gentilmente a deslizar da mesa da cozinha, mesmo que eu conseguisse sem ele. Com toques suaves demorados e eu o beijo duas vezes antes de finalmente me retirar para o meu quarto para trocar de roupa.

Ele fica na porta e me olha por um momento. Seu cabelo está selvagem, os lábios vermelho e as bochechas coradas, e eu penso distraidamente, que ele nunca pareceu mais lindo.

"Você quer parar e comprar um telefone novo no caminho para casa?" ele pergunta. Ele diz "casa" como se eu não estivesse de pé na minha. Como se o meu apartamento fosse irrelevante, como se o único lugar a qual eu pertenço é com ele, onde quer que ele decida ficar.

"Eu pensei que você havia dito que eu precisava descansar", eu brinco. "Ordens médicas." Eu abro a minha gaveta de calcinhas e ignoro o meu vibrador rosa grande em forma de pau com um olhar apressado na direção de Edward. Eu sinto minhas bochechas corando, mas por mais que Edward esteja me olhando, ele não dá nenhuma indicação de que percebeu a minha reação.

"Eu só queria uma desculpa para tê-la para mim o resto do dia", ele responde de maneira uniforme.

"Eu vejo. Usando o seu poder para o bem maior, então."

"Usando o poder do _Dr. Hollands_. Foram ordens dele, não minhas."

"Vocês os médicos todos se unem de qualquer maneira", eu digo, acenando com a mão com desdém. "Foi provavelmente ideia sua."

"Bem, eu não vou dizer que não pensei nisso. Mas com você correndo por aí quebrando a cara nas paredes, eu diria que você conseguiu muito bem sozinha."

Eu me viro de costas para Edward enquanto termino de me despir. De pé em nada mais que o meu sutiã e calcinha, eu vasculho através das minhas gavetas em busca de uma blusa decente. As mãos de Edward de repente estão na parte de trás das minhas pernas, acariciando lentamente, e seu toque é escaldante no frio do quarto.

Eu me levanto lentamente e ele dá um passo mais perto, pressionando nossos corpos, minhas costas contra seu peito, minha pele nua contra o algodão de seu uniforme. Ele empurra o meu cabelo do meu ombro e beija a pele exposta, movendo os lábios lentamente para o ponto sensível debaixo da minha orelha. Eu me arrepio, todo o meu corpo em erupção com a pele arrepiada.

"Frio?" Sua respiração é quente contra o meu pescoço. Eu levo o braço para trás cegamente agarrando o seu cabelo, e então torço o meu pescoço e o puxo para mim até que nossos lábios se encontram para um bem-aventurado, porém estranho beijo. Suas mãos deslizam pelo meu corpo para acariciar os meus seios através do meu sutiã, até que, finalmente, eu me livro de suas mãos e o afasto.

"Você está me distraindo" Eu o castigo da mesma forma que ele fez comigo antes. "Nós nunca iremos sair, se você continuar com isso."

É preciso muito pouca persuasão para fazê-lo sair do quarto. Saciado do nosso encontro na mesa da cozinha – e o conhecimento de que vamos passar a noite toda juntos - ele se retira para a sala para assistir TV enquanto espera. Eu quero tomar um banho, mas eu quero fazê-lo com Edward e ele não tem nenhuma roupa limpa para vestir. Mais um motivo para me apressar, para que possamos voltar para a casa dele e fazer acontecer.

Depois que eu tenho uma mochila cheia, vamos para a loja de celulares em busca de um telefone novo. Desde que eu tenho seguro, eu só tenho que pagar a taxa da franquia, mas o atendente me diz que terei que mandar o meu telefone antigo para eles e um telefone novo será enviado para mim posteriormente. Edward não gosta de ouvir isso.

"Você vai ter que passar uma semana inteira sem telefone?" Pergunta ele, um pouco irritado. "Você não tem um velho que possa usar?"

Eu estou reconhecidamente um pouco irritada também. Este é o primeiro telefone que eu já demoli em um acesso de raiva, eu percebi que eles tinham telefones reserva na parte de trás em algum lugar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", eu asseguro. "Eu posso ficar sem um telefone celular por uma semana."

"Nós poderíamos comprar um novo", ele sugere.

"Eu não posso pagar por um novo. Eu não tenho direito a uma atualização."

"Eu vou comprar para você."

"O quê? Não." Eu descarto essa sugestão com um aceno de mão. "Isso é apenas um desperdício de dinheiro. Eu tenho seguro por uma razão."

"Mas quem é que vai me incomodar com mensagens aleatórias no trabalho agora?" ele choraminga, e suas palavras têm tom de provocação, e eu acaricio sua cabeça com um sorriso, já formulando planos na minha mente. Uma mensagem suja do número de telefone do Emmett seria uma surpresa agradável, mesmo que ele percebesse seu verdadeiro remetente um momento depois.

"Eu acho que você vai conseguir", eu digo vagamente, e com um sutil lembrete do que eu pretendo fazer com ele quando chegarmos em casa, ele me segue para fora da loja.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Posso ter uma testemunha?" Angela enfia a cabeça para fora da porta da sala de medicamentos, que fica do lado de fora do posto de enfermagem. Emmett, que está caminhando na direção oposta do corredor - com a clara intenção de ser a dita testemunha – ergue um punho e imaturo diz: "Amém!"

Eu rolo meus olhos – eu já não tinha ouvido _essa_? - E fico para olhar Angela. Ela segura a porta aberta para mim com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Obrigada", diz ela, enquanto eu coloco o meu código na Pyxis e pressiono o dedo no scanner. Eu espero pacientemente até que a gaveta se abra, então a observo de perto, enquanto ela conta as seringas e tira o que precisa. Quando ela se vira e me vê olhando de soslaio para ela, ela pula, pressionando a mão ao peito, surpresa.

"Você me assustou!" Diz ela e depois ri um pouco trêmula. Eu peço desculpas enquanto ela se move em torno de mim, estendendo a mão para uma seringa vazia, então eu a paro antes que ela saia da sala.

"Você não vai descartar isso?" Eu pergunto, apontando para o frasco na mão dela. Ela parece confusa por um momento - com razão, penso eu, porque nenhum de nós geralmente é obrigado a descartar o que não será usado aqui na sala de medicamentos. Normalmente, ela iria para o quarto do paciente, tiraria a quantidade de medicação que ela precisava para dentro da seringa e eliminaria o restante do conteúdo do frasco. Ou pelo menos é isso que eu acho que ela faria. A certa quantidade de confiança que existia entre nós, infelizmente está agora no passado. Pelo menos para mim.

"Certo, certo", diz ela, apressadamente se recuperando. Há uma pia no canto. Eu a assisto a retirar o restante da Morfina e esguichar o para o ralo. Ela olha para mim incerta, então eu garanto-lhe que estou satisfeita com um sorriso forçado. Ela pega o frasco vazio - para fins de registro no prontuário - e rapidamente sai da sala.

No final do dia, Aro recebe o mesmo tratamento, embora ele não seja tão complacente sob a minha análise. Ele dá uma olhada nos meus olhos suspeitos e astutos e libera sua Naomi Campbell interior com fúria.

Com uma mão em seu quadril ele abana o dedo desocupado para mim, cacarejando a cabeça para trás e para frente como um galo beligerante. "Você acha que _eu_ peguei as drogas? Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe, querida, eu tenho sido um enfermeiro por mais tempo do que você esteve viva e eu _nunca _fui tão desrespeitado por uma de vocês meninas antes. E eu acredito que foi em _seu_ nome que os medicamentos foram retirados não?"

De repente eu entendo por que Emmett não suporta esse cara.

"Eu nunca _disse_ que você pegou as drogas", eu contra-ataco com o mesmo veneno, imediatamente ofendida com a acusação. "Tudo o que eu disse é que eu quero ver você descartar a porcaria do medicamento."

Ignorando-me ele diz, "Então... o quê? Não conseguiu que o seu doutorzinho bonito lhe desse uma receita? É isso?"

Se fosse qualquer outro homem, eu provavelmente o socaria no saco. Como Aro é pouco mais alto do que eu e _definitivamente_ mais garota do que eu, ele provavelmente iria gritar como uma princesa, me acusando de tê-lo atacado, me causando ainda mais problemas.

"Você vai descartar o medicamento ou eu preciso ir buscar Kate?" Eu exijo irritada.

"Oh, é melhor você acreditar que eu irei descartá-lo", garante, como se ele não sonhasse em fazer o contrário. Eu rolo os olhos para o seu absurdo enquanto ele rebola até o balcão e faz o que tem que fazer com gestos exagerados. Depois de esguichar a medicação na pia, ele tem a audácia de ligar a torneira e lavá-lo com água, como se para prevenir de um suposto viciado como eu de raspar o medicamento do ralo mofado.

Ele não diz nada quando sai da sala, mas a hostilidade deixada para trás é sufocante. Eu ouço Emmett dizer algo pejorativo no corredor, e de repente ele e Aro estão brigando, suas são vozes abafadas, porém audíveis através da porta fina.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça e suspiro, e em seguida, pego o meu caderno e retomo meu trabalho.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_**Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa, tirar suas roupas e sentir o seu pau enorme dentro de mim...**_

A resposta de Edward chega apenas alguns momentos depois.

_**Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar Emmett.**_

_**Haverá tempo para conversarmos depois... **_

O telefone de Emmett vibra silenciosamente na minha mão, o nome de Edward aparece na tela. Eu rapidamente escorrego na sala de descanso e atendo com um sorriso satisfeito, aprofundando a minha voz e dizendo "Yo!" na melhor representação de Emmett que eu posso fazer.

"Não é engraçado, Bella," Edward diz imediatamente.

"Bem, eu acho hilário", eu afirmo. "Por quê? Desapontado?"

"Não, definitivamente não desapontado", ele altera. "O que você está fazendo com o telefone de Emmett?"

"Te enviando mensagens de texto sujas."

"Eu vejo", diz ele secamente. "Foi definitivamente... surpreendente." Eu dou com o punho no ar mentalmente, exultante com a minha habilidade de pegá-lo desprevenido, plenamente consciente de que eu secretamente abrigo a mente de um menino de doze anos de idade.

"Vocês estão sem movimento hoje?" ele pergunta.

"Sim, não foi tão ruim. Por quê?" Eu imediatamente me pergunto se ele tem tempo para parar e ficar animado com a ideia.

"Jared foi extubado esta manhã. Ele está acordado, se você quiser ir vê-lo."

"Sério?" Eu pergunto feliz. Eu fiz Edward me dar atualizações sobre o estado do Sr. Lowery todos os dias, e apesar de ter sido visivelmente positivo, este é o maior sinal de melhora até o momento. "Sim, obrigada. Eu vou fazer isso."

"Bom. Eu tenho que ir, te vejo hoje à noite."

"Tudo bem".

"E Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu te amo".

Eu sorrio. "Eu também te amo."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Mesmo que eu saiba que ele está acordado, ainda é uma surpresa encontrar o Sr. Lowery deitado calmamente de volta na cama, folheando os canais na TV, enquanto segura um copo de lascas de gelo. As cortinas estão fechadas, banhando o quarto na escuridão, mas a luz do corredor e da TV lançam o suficiente, ainda que vacilante brilho em suas feições relaxadas.

Estou tão animada por vê-lo acordado e bem que eu não faço nenhum preâmbulo sobre a entrada em seu quarto. Ele não se assusta com a intromissão, já acostumado com as pessoas constantemente indo e vindo de seu quarto, mas seu rosto se ilumina num sorriso agradável quando ele me reconhece.

"Bella!" ele choraminga quando eu digo, "Sr. Lowery!" Sua voz é áspera, mas de de qualquer forma forte e reconfortante.

"Você trabalha aqui hoje?" ele questiona em confusão.

"Não, eu vim te ver." Eu me sento na cadeira ao lado da cama, enquanto baixa o volume da TV. "Edward disse que você estava acordado. Como você se sente?"

"A minha garganta dói como um filho da puta, mas eu vou viver." Ele faz um gesto com o copo de gelo para indicar seu alívio gelado.

"Bem, você me preocupou um pouco", eu admito. O tubo de oxigênio do Sr. Lowery, enquanto corretamente posicionado no nariz, está solto e pendurado em uma orelha. "O oxigênio está saindo", eu digo e me aproximo para corrigi-lo.

"Você não é a única que estava preocupada", confessa ele, virando a cabeça para que eu possa ajeitar o tubo atrás da orelha. "Você deveria ver as cartas que os meus netos me escreveram!" Ele se encolhe um pouco com a ideia, e eu sorrio com simpatia.

"É ruim, hein?"

Ele parece pensar um momento, e então sacode a cabeça como se para esquecer. "Isso me faz sentir bem, saber a falta que eu faria", diz ele. "Isso é provavelmente uma coisa egoísta de dizer, mas é o que é."

"Eu não acho que seja egoísta", eu asseguro-lhe. "Eu acho que faria qualquer um se sentir bem, especialmente se a pessoa chegou tão perto de morrer."

Ele encolhe os ombros, e depois, olhando para a porta diz: "Então, onde está Edward?"

Eu desnecessariamente sigo seu olhar e em seguida me viro para ele. "Trabalhando".

"Ele trabalha muito. Vocês dois trabalham. Ele estava aqui esta manhã quando eu acordei, você sabe, com aqueles enormes olhos verdes bem na minha cara, a primeira coisa que eu vi e me assustei como o inferno..."

Eu caio em gargalhadas. "Parece horrível", eu brinco.

"Bem, não para _você_", ele responde. "Eu suponho que você vê isso todas as manhãs."

"Ele não paira sobre mim enquanto eu estou dormindo, se é isso que você quer dizer."

Sr. Lowery ri, o que se transforma em um ataque de tosse leve. Ele senta-se um pouco, e todo o seu rosto fica com um tom de framboesa brilhante, e o monitor de saturação de oxigênio dá erro, soando quando o seu nível de oxigênio cai para oitenta. Eu vejo a enfermeira encostada no balcão, olhando para o seu quarto, mas depois de ver que é apenas mais um acesso de tosse, ela relaxa e se senta novamente.

O nível sobe assim que a tosse desaparece, e interrompe o sinal sonoro. O carmesim em seu rosto, no entanto, demora um momento a mais para desaparecer.

"Agg!" ele declara, fazendo um profundo e gutural ruído. Ele tenta limpar a garganta.

"Melhor?" Atrevo-me a perguntar, uma vez que ele se estabeleceu novamente.

"Não." Sua voz é amarga, ele está obviamente cansado de estar doente.

"Será que Edward disse quando eu seria transferido de volta para a sua ala?"

"Amanhã, provavelmente."

"Ah, bom. Isso significa que eu vou ter alguém para incomodar durante todo o dia."

"Amanhã é dia de diálise", eu o informo. "Portanto, não _todo_ o dia." Mas os cantos de seus lábios se curvam em um pequeno sorriso, e eu não posso deixar de pensar que ele está ansioso para ser transferido. Voltar à familiaridade, onde uma melhor saúde e a alta parecem ao alcance.

Conversamos um pouco mais, sobre nada em particular. Ele me conta que depois que acordou, alguém, provavelmente seu sobrinho havia deixado a TV na MTV - Deus me livre - e ele não conseguia encontrar o controle remoto, nem encontrar forças para chamar a enfermeira. Ele teve que suportar quase um episódio completo do que parecia ser _Jersey Shore_, com base na sua descrição lasciva, antes que alguém finalmente tivesse misericórdia e mudasse o canal.

Seu jantar chega, e eu acho que provavelmente é hora de eu voltar ao trabalho. Eu me aproximo e dou um aperto em seu ombro como despedida, e ele coloca a mão na minha.

"Edward estará de folga amanhã?" ele pergunta. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu essa informação, mas eu aceno confirmando. "Eu não vou te culpar se você de repente tiver uma febre e precisar ficar em casa, então", diz ele. "A vida é muito curta, você sabe. Este lugar não é tão importante, no grande esquema das coisas." Ele pisca discretamente, mas carrega o ar com a sabedoria de um homem que sabe muito bem como a vida realmente é curta.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Meu novo celular chega no dia seguinte, por isso, depois do trabalho, eu paro na loja para buscá-lo. O meu telefone "novo" é renovado, o que significa que ele é usado e tem arranhões e parece um pouco melhor do que o meu telefone antigo, só que está em uma única peça. Ele liga facilmente e, depois de hesitar por alguns 'momentos' com uma dúzia de chamadas não atendidas e mensagens aparecendo na tela.

Três chamadas não atendidas são do meu pai – duas de ontem e uma de hoje de manhã. Uma delas é de Alec, um mero minuto depois que eu desliguei na cara dele e destruí o meu telefone. Aparentemente, ele recebeu seu juízo, juntamente com sua ressaca, porque ele não tentou entrar em contato comigo novamente. Uma mensagem de Irina da tarde que o meu telefone foi destruído. Uma de Emmett, enviada ontem, perguntando se todos os celulares vão para o céu.

Meu pai parece um pouco preocupado em sua terceira mensagem de voz. "Eu sei que estou ficando velho", diz ele estoicamente "Mas eu pensei que era muito legal para um cara velho. Eu sinto que ouço menos de você agora do que quando você vivia na Flórida."

Eu faço uma careta. Isso é verdade, a última vez que eu o vi foi quando ele entregou a mesa da cozinha - a mesma mesa que Edward e eu fizemos sexo, Deus abençoe sua alma e rezo para que ele nunca descubra isso – e a última vez que eu falei com ele foi há quase duas semanas atrás. Eu não o evitei de propósito, é claro, mas com a minha briga, seguida de reconciliação com Edward e tudo o que se passou no trabalho, o tempo apenas escorregou pelas minhas mãos.

Sentada no meu carro, eu ligo para ele imediatamente e faço planos para ir vê-lo em breve. Ele veio para Seattle na última vez, por isso é justo que eu fazer a viagem de três horas para Forks neste momento. E é hora de eu apresentá-lo a Edward, eu acho. Vai ser difícil, mas não será pior do que quando eu conheci Carlisle. Edward vai me dever para sempre por aquele desastre.

Finalmente, eu leio a última mensagem, a que Edward me enviou apenas algumas horas antes da nossa briga. A que eu nunca tive a chance de ler, a que concluía a nossa paquera via conversa suja por escrito.

_**Às vezes**_, diz a mensagem, _**eu acho que a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida foi me apaixonar por você.**_

* * *

**Sangramento gastrointestinal** é uma hemorragia em algum lugar do trato gastrointestinal. Algumas delas fedem. Muito.

**Darvocet** \- Um analgésico narcótico. Recentemente retirado do mercado, embora essa história se passe antes disso.

**Extubação** – Ato de remover o tubo de respiração .

* * *

**_Estamos chegando ao fim... :( _**

**_Beijo_**

**_Nai._**


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 - A sedutora surge**

"Seu pai tem uma _arma_?" Edward pergunta em alarme. Nós estamos a caminho de Forks, depois de percorrer quase oitenta quilômetros fora de Seattle, com nada além de longos trechos de estrada em torno de nós. Nós originalmente nos entretemos por adivinhar quem canta cada música que surgia no rádio; Edward ganhou esse jogo, mas só porque era uma estação de músicas antigas e ele tem uma assustadora boa memória.

Agora ele quer que eu o prepare, dizendo coisas sobre o meu pai.

"Ele tem quatro, na verdade, mas as mantém trancadas em um armário", Eu calmamente explico. "Se ele decidir atirar em você com uma delas, você terá pelo menos uma vantagem de três minutos, enquanto ele encontra a chave. Agora a arma da polícia, por outro lado..."

"Arma da polícia?"

"Eu disse que ele é um policial."

"Ele está de folga", Edward resmunga, claramente angustiado, enquanto seus olhos repousam sobre a estrada em frente a nós. É um dia nublado, mas seco - não chove há quase uma semana, e as nuvens acima de nós são brancas e não ameaçadoras.

"Chefe Swan nunca está de folga, Edward", eu o lembro.

"Você contou a ele sobre mim, certo? Ele sabe que eu estou indo?"

"Não, eu pensei em surpreendê-lo."

"_Sério_?" Ele parece absolutamente em pânico, e eu rio abertamente, nem mesmo me preocupo em esconder minha diversão. Edward faz uma cara feia e tenta me beliscar, e com a distração, ele puxa o volante e desvia o carro para o centro da estrada. Felizmente, não há ninguém por perto.

Isso não me impede de castigá-lo como se fosse meu filho. "Que diabos, _Bo Duke*?_ Mantenha seus olhos na estrada! Me matar não fará o meu pai menos propenso a atirar em você."

_*Bo Duke era um personagem fictício de uma série de TV americana chamada The Dukes of Hazzard. Conhecido por seu temperamento imaturo e seu talento por se meter em confusão, ele dirigia um Dodge Charger laranja._

"Ele teria que me encontrar primeiro."

"Você claramente o subestima." Eu sossego no meu lugar, tentando acalmar meus nervos em frangalhos. "Você pode encostar na próxima saída? Eu tenho que fazer xixi agora, graças a você."

"Só faltam uns cento e sessenta quilômetros. Acho que você pode segurar."

"Deus me ajude, Edward, é melhor você encostar."

"Ou o quê?" ele desafia.

"Eu vou fazer xixi em seu carro."

"Bem a sua cara fazer xixi no meu banco de couro, Bella."

"Não me tente, Edward."

Felizmente para seu banco de couro, ele para. Eu uso o banheiro, reponho o nosso estoque de Combos* e água e voltamos para o carro, prontos para completar os restantes cento e sessenta quilômetros até Forks. Nossa conversa continua da mesma maneira, com brincadeiras ocasionais e boatos aqui e ali sobre o meu pai. Meu pai começou a sair com uma mulher chamada Sue, uma mãe solteira que costumava ser amiga da minha mãe. Ela e a minha mãe não tem se falado em anos, mas é estranho, no entanto.

_*Petiscos em forma de pequenos tubos que podem ser de biscoitos, pretzel ou tortilla, disponíveis em vários sabores de recheios._

Sue deve vir para jantar esta noite. Bem, tecnicamente, ela está _fazendo_ o jantar. Na casa do meu pai.

Papai parecia tão feliz em ser capaz de nos dar uma refeição caseira na primeira noite, que eu não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco grata por ela. Deus sabe que um homem não pode sobreviver tanto tempo com cereal e bolo seco no café da manhã.

À medida que entramos em Forks, eu começo a apontar vários marcos do meu passado. "Lá era a minha escola elementar", eu digo, "E se você for por esse caminho, encontrará uma área de camping, onde eu e o meu pai costumávamos acampar."

"Sua mãe não ia?" Edward pergunta.

"Não, ela odiava esse tipo de coisa. Ocasionalmente, um dos amigos do meu pai viria, e ele levava o filho de Sue às vezes."

"Quantos anos têm os filhos dela?"

"Seth é apenas dois anos mais novo que eu, Leah era bem mais nova. Ela tinha apenas três anos de idade ou menos, quando eu me mudei para a Flórida. Eu a vi uma vez dois anos atrás, mas Seth vive na Califórnia agora, eu não o vejo... há anos."

O semblante de Edward não muda quando nos aproximamos da casa do meu pai. Eu dou instruções diretas, dizendo-lhe para virar aqui e ali, e logo estamos entrando na garagem. A casa do meu pai é de dois andares, branca com venezianas que acumularam sujeira na borda por conta da chuva constante. O corrimão da varanda foi pintado de branco há muito tempo, mas agora a pintura está lascada, deixando a madeira à mostra.

Não é uma casa feia, mas é velha e precisa de uma reforma. Meu pai é de confiança com seu trabalho, nunca pedindo folga ou perdendo um dia de trabalho, mas eu não tenho certeza que ele teria motivação para arregaçar as mangas e dar um trato em sua casa.

Eu abro a porta e saio. Está garoando aqui, ao contrário de Seattle, e a chuva é espessa e enevoada. Edward passa a mão pelo cabelo e suspira, a única indicação de que ele está nervoso.

"Eu vou pegar as malas", ele diz, me seguindo, e eu o vejo de olho na viatura do meu pai com cautela. "Será que ele dirige essa coisa o tempo todo?"

"O tempo todo não." Eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Meu pai normalmente deixa a viatura na delegacia, usando seu caminhão quando está fora de serviço. Ele provavelmente trouxe a viatura propositadamente, tentando assustar Edward. E a partir da aparência das coisas, está funcionando.

Edward resmunga algo baixinho que eu não posso ouvir. Ele pega as malas no banco de trás e um saquinho vazio de Combos do chão. Ele o amassa, joga de volta no carro e bate a porta fechada.

A porta da casa se abre quando colocamos os pés na varanda. Primeiro a interior, lentamente, e em seguida, a de tela. Ela range, gemendo em protesto, enquanto o meu pai a empurra aberta, segurando a porta para Edward, cujas mãos estão cheias com a nossa bagagem. Meu pai olha para ele brevemente e então sorri largamente para mim.

"Oi, querida. Fico feliz que vocês dois tiveram uma boa viagem." Eu dou a ele um abraço rápido e acolhedor, e em seguida me afasto e me viro para Edward.

"Papai, esse é Edward. Edward, esse é o meu pai, Charlie."

Edward solta uma bolsa na varanda e estende a mão para apertar a mão do meu pai. Seu aperto é firme, ambos tentando impressionar o outro. O meu pai está em pé, ereto, sua altura máxima de um metro e setenta e oito - ainda alguns centímetros mais baixo que Edward - mas sua posição é sólida e segura. Edward não deixa por menos também.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor."

"Me chame de Charlie. Vocês tiveram uma boa viagem?"

"Ótima. Surpreendentemente seca, também, pela maior parte."

Charlie olha para o quintal e a chuva fina. É certamente não seca por muito mais tempo. Mas quando é que não chove em Forks? É ainda pior do que Seattle.

"Bem, vamos para dentro crianças. Sue deve estar chegando em breve. Ela está trazendo sua filha também. Você se lembra Leah, não é Bella?"

"Sim, é claro."

Leah tinha pouco mais de dez anos de idade a última vez que eu a vi. Pequena e magra, e usava blusas do NSYNC e reclamava de estar entediada constantemente. Eu percebo que ela deve ter de cerca de dezesseis agora.

Meu pai vai para a cozinha enquanto eu levo Edward para as escadas. Há fotos de mim na parede, minha mãe as pendurou e o meu pai nunca tirou. Eu com uma fenda entre os meus dentes da frente, eu com um rabo de cavalo torto na terceira série, quando eu não queria nada mais do que ser como Claudia de _The babysitters club. _Com horror, eu percebo que Edward está olhando cada foto que ele passa com interesse divertido.

"Não é engraçado", eu sibilo para ele, mesmo que ele não tenha rido.

Edward sorri. "Não fique tão na defensiva, Madonna. Você era bonita."

"Eu _não_ parecia a Madonna!" Embora considerando a fenda nos dentes, a semelhança _era_ um pouco surpreendente.

_Droga!_

"Se você diz", Edward cede, mas ele mal consegue reprimir seu sorriso.

Eu o levo para o meu quarto e ele coloca as malas no chão. É exatamente o mesmo cada vez que eu visito - paredes amarelas desbotadas com uma faixa atroz florida perto do teto, um gasto e roxo edredom, uma rangente e velha cama que pertencia a minha mãe antes de se casar. A cômoda foi esculpida com uma caneta em vários lugares, frases riscadas, reescritas e esquecidas há muito tempo.

Não há fotos no meu quarto. As poucas que eu tinha foram levadas para a Florida, e as minhas visitas aqui eram tão breves que eu nunca senti necessidade de decorar melhor o local. É simples, como um antiquado quarto de hóspedes com móveis mutilados.

Edward olha em volta com interesse de qualquer maneira, provavelmente tentando discernir exatamente o que eu era quando adolescente. Ao nosso redor, eu aposto que a visão é de uma 'eu' muito chata.

"Eu levei todas as minhas coisas para a Flórida quando eu era pequena", eu digo, agarrando Edward pelo cotovelo. "Vamos lá, vamos lá para baixo."

Edward hesita. "Onde eu vou dormir?"

"Aqui", eu digo como se fosse óbvio.

"No seu quarto? Então, onde você irá dormir?"

"Bem, não no chão", eu respondo com uma pequena risada. "Eu sei que a cama é pequena, mas você vai ter que encolher a barriga por uma noite e fazer caber." Chego para frente e dou um tapinha na barriga muito plana, como provocação.

"Na mesma cama?" Edward parece levemente horrorizado. "E o seu pai?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele não vai querer que eu durma com você."

"Dormir comigo ou _dormir_ comigo?" Eu balanço as minhas sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva e Edward cruza os braços franzindo a testa.

"É a mesma coisa."

"Acredite ou não, o meu pai não é _tão_ à moda antiga."

"_Todos os_ pais são muito à moda antiga. Especialmente aqueles que possuem armas de fogo."

"Por favor. Eu tenho vinte e seis anos. E você acha que ele não deixa Sue passar a noite?"

"Você _acha _que ele faz?"

"_Eu_ tento não pensar sobre isso. Mas... sim, eu acho que ele faz."

"Bem, é diferente. É a casa dele, ele pode fazer o que quiser. Você pelo menos perguntou a ele se está tudo bem?"

Eu reviro os olhos com um suspiro, em seguida saio do meu quarto e desço as escadas, deixando Edward sem escolha a não ser me seguir. "Você se preocupa demais."

Meu pai está sentado no sofá. Quando nos vê ele pergunta se queremos uma cerveja, e em seguida, vai até a cozinha para pegar as bebidas. Quando ele abre a garrafa e entrega a mim, eu ergo uma sobrancelha para Edward como se quisesse dizer: _Vê?_

_Isso não prova nada,_ Edward devolve com uma careta em resposta. _Lembra?_ O meu _pai tentou enfiar uísque na minha garganta no jantar._

Eu bufo e dou um grande gole na minha cerveja. _Que seja._

Edward parece tenso no início, e por um momento eu me preocupo que eles não tenham nada em comum e nada para conversar. Mas, então, o meu pai pergunta a Edward se ele gosta de pescar, e alguma parte desconhecida de Edward - uma parte que costumava pescar com seu tio todo fim de semana até que ele tinha treze anos - desencadeia-se, e antes que eu perceba o meu pai o está arrastando para o garagem para se regozijar sobre o seu equipamento de pesca e eles concordam em fazer uma viagem para o lago na parte da manhã.

Eu mudo de canal do _Sports Center_ para _Tosh.O_, a fim de passar o tempo. Há um vídeo de um cara sujo, dançando em uma sunga quando eles entram novamente em casa.

"Bella! Que diabos você está assistindo?" meu pai grita.

Eu pulo surpreendida, girando para ver o meu pai olhando horrorizado enquanto Edward fica ao lado dele, com uma expressão decididamente presunçosa em seu rosto.

"O quê? São vídeos da Internet", eu digo defensivamente.

"Eu não quero ver esse tipo de vídeos que essas pessoas insanas colocam na internet. E isso não é certamente algo Sue e Leah precisam ver."

Eu não me incomodo em apontar que elas não estão aqui. Eu pego o controle remoto e começo a navegar, bebendo a minha cerveja em silêncio, enquanto o meu pai leva Edward até a cozinha para mostrar-lhe os bifes que ele irá grelhar hoje à noite. Edward o segue com ombros relaxados, e eu imagino que ele esteja apenas grato que a arma não fez uma aparição.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sue e Leah chegam pouco depois das cinco horas. As apresentações são feitas, e Sue me abraça calorosamente enquanto exclama que eu não mudei quase nada. Leah fica em torno desajeitadamente no começo, enquanto eu a conheço toda a minha vida, a maior parte do tempo que passamos juntas foi quando Leah tinha três anos de idade e era jovem demais para reter memórias.

Ela realmente preencheu como uma adolescente. Não é mais desengonçada, o peito já é maior que o meu e os quadris têm um toque mais amplo, dando a ela uma figura curvilínea, feminina. Seu cabelo é loiro e ondulado, caindo a quase a metade de suas costas, e seus olhos azuis cristalinos são como um dia claro, sem nuvens sobre um mar cintilante.

Estes olhos de mar cintilante estão ligados a Edward, observando tudo enquanto ele ajuda a arrumar a mesa e conversa entretido com o meu pai e Sue. Quando estamos todos sentados, e sua hesitação inicial desapareceu, ela fala sem parar com uma voz juvenil que trai sua juventude.

"Então você é médico?" Ela pergunta, olhando ansiosamente através da mesa para Edward.

"Sim", ele responde educadamente, alheio à paixão que está sendo jogada para ele.

"Então você, faz... RCP* e outras coisas?" Ela faz a pergunta com ar sonhador, como se imaginando Edward fazendo RCP estivesse em primeiro lugar no ranking de suas pequenas fantasias adolescentes, e Sue e Charlie trocam um olhar.

_*RCP – Ressussitação Cardio Pulmonar, ou CPR em inglês._

"Algumas vezes", ele diz a ela. "Apesar de que Bella provavelmente fez mais."

"Você nunca teve que beijar um cara velho, não é?"

"Nós não fazemos respiração boca a boca mais", eu a informo, na esperança de desencorajá-la do ataque de luxúria que ela está atualmente tendo sobre a mesa. "Temos máscaras no hospital que fazem isso para você."

Leah parece surpresa por isso. "Máscaras? Mas e se alguém cai e desmaia no shopping? Você não terá uma máscara lá."

"Você deveria fazer apenas compressões torácicas. Colocar sua boca em um estranho é anti-higiênico."

Sue balança a cabeça vigorosamente em acordo.

"E eu?" Leah exclama, ofendida. "Eu não sou anti-higiênica. Você simplesmente me deixaria morrer em vez de fazer boca a boca?"

Eu quase me lanço em um discurso sobre como as compressões torácicas são normalmente mais eficazes sem a respiração de qualquer maneira, mas antes de eu ter a chance Edward suavemente diz: "Claro que não, Leah. Abriríamos uma exceção para você." Ele termina esta afirmação com um dos mesmos sorrisos tortos que usou impiedosamente enquanto me conquistava.

Leah acena positivamente para ele.

De repente, eu tenho a sensação que Edward sabe _exatamente_ o que está fazendo. Eu discretamente me movo e o chuto na canela, fazendo-o dar um pulo e me atirar um olhar de advertência.

"_O que_?" ele balbucia para mim.

Sue fala antes que eu possa responder. "Leah, já que você está tão interessada, talvez, ser médica é algo que você gostaria de pensar."

Leah parece imperturbável por esta pergunta, e pensa sobre isso com cuidado por meio segundo. "Os médicos não têm de ficar na faculdade por dez anos... ou algo assim?" Ela dirige a pergunta a Edward.

"Algo parecido com isso", ele responde vagamente.

Ela imediatamente sacode a cabeça, franzindo o nariz em desgosto. "Não, seria mais fácil simplesmente me casar com um."

Os olhos horrorizados de Charlie e Sue quase saltam de suas cabeças. Edward engasga com a bebida, e eu dou tapinha nas costas dele, cobrindo o meu riso com uma enorme garfada de purê de batatas.

Leah continua a comer como se nunca tivéssemos falado.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sue e Leah ficam por um tempo depois que a louça do jantar é limpa. Quando Leah ouve que Edward irá acompanhar o meu pai em uma viagem de pesca, ela convida-se para ir também, para grande desgosto de Charlie.

"Eu te convidei uma dúzia de vezes para ir pescar comigo e você sempre recusa", ele a repreende.

"Você não me convidou ultimamente!"

"Eu desisti! E você age como se o mundo estivesse chegando ao fim cada vez que eu trago os peixes para casa."

"Você espalha escamas em toda a pia! É _nojento_!"

Isso me dá uma pequena sensação de nostalgia, vê-los brigar. Embora eu nunca tivesse tido que aturar escamas de peixe - minha mãe sempre fazia o meu pai limpar o peixe do lado de fora, com a mangueira - nós costumávamos discutir incessantemente sobre as iscas. Eu o ajudava a desenterrar minhocas por horas quando era criança, mas eu nunca, em nenhuma circunstância, lidava com os grilos que o meu pai gostava tanto de usar. Toda vez que você os espetava eles meio que vomitavam em seu dedo, e a sensação de suas pequenas pernas pontiagudas em sua pele era pouco abaixo do horrível.

Edward lida com a adoração de Leah com uma paciência incansável. Mas, uma vez que elas saem, e estamos fazendo a curta caminhada até as escadas, eu posso dizer que ele está feliz por estarmos sozinhos.

Nós dividimos o banheiro, escovamos os dentes lado a lado, e há um silêncio fácil, confortável entre nós. Mas ele hesita do lado de fora da porta do quarto, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria prosseguir.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta novamente, cheio de cautela.

Eu o agarro pela mão e praticamente o arrasto para o quarto. "Se você continuar me perguntando isso, eu vou expulsá-lo para dormir no seu carro."

Ele acena timidamente e fecha cuidadosamente a porta atrás dele. O meu pai já se retirou para seu próprio quarto, do outro lado do corredor, e Edward e eu decidimos fazer o mesmo apenas alguns minutos depois. Tem sido um longo dia para nós dois. Eu tiro a minha calça e sutiã e rastejo na cama em nada mais que a minha camiseta e calcinha. Eu me arrasto até a ponta para abrir espaço para Edward, e ele se despe e desliza atrás de mim em nada mais que suas boxers. Sua pele é quente contra os lençóis frios, e ele envolve seus braços em mim por trás, me aconchegando em seu calor.

Ele beija meu ombro levemente, em seguida, mas permanece imóvel. Seu pênis, que está parcialmente duro, está pressionado na minha bunda. Eu empurro meus quadris para trás contra o dele e sinto seu corpo tenso atrás de mim.

Quando eu faço isso de novo, seu aperto é quase doloroso.

"Pare com isso", ele me repreende.

"Parar com o que?" Eu faço de novo. Edward se afasta de mim, colocando alguns centímetros de espaço entre nós na cama. Suas sobrancelhas - o pouco que eu posso ver na escuridão - são reunidas em uma careta.

"Você sabe o que."

"Oh, vamos lá." Eu rolo em direção a ele, para sua consternação, ele suspira e faz um esforço muito determinado para me impedir de tocá-lo, especialmente quando a minha mão começa a viajar para o sul.

"Bella", ele sussurra. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Por que eu estaria brincando com você?"

"Nós não vamos fazer sexo com seu pai do outro lado do corredor."

"Ele está dormindo. Ele nunca vai saber."

"Eu não me importo."

"Nós vamos ficar quietos."

"Você nunca fica quieta."

"Eu sou muito quieta!"

"Pare de me tocar eu disse não!"

"Pare de agir como um maricas!"

"Então pare de tentar me forçar! Não significa não!"

"Deus, você é tão dramático!"

Eu caio de costas de mau humor, deixando a minha frustração aparente. Edward imita a minha posição, deitando ombro a ombro comigo, enquanto passa a mão pelo rosto. Ele cai pesadamente para o lado.

Meu semblante só _exala_ desagrado, e eu espero que a qualquer momento ele vá cair em si e desistir. Ele é homem, afinal de contas.

Mas então ele suspira e rola, ficando de costas para mim. "Boa noite", ele resmunga.

Eu faço uma careta e dou um empurrão nas costas dele, quase derrubando-o da pequena cama.

"Covarde."

"Isso é _chamado de_ autopreservação", ele atira por cima do ombro.

"Não tente se esconder atrás de uma palavra bonita, covarde."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu suspiro. Então é assim que ele quer? Ótimo. Eu não preciso dele para gozar. Hesitando apenas um piscar de olhos, eu deslizo minha mão na minha calcinha e tentar limpar minha mente, movendo os dedos lentamente, mas não discretamente. Eu _quero_ que Edward saiba, para ver o que está perdendo.

Eu levo um minuto para entrar no clima. Eu nunca me masturbei onde alguém pudesse me ver antes e não percebo quão estranho seria. Mas é tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. Eu não quero desistir.

Devo fazer barulhos? Isso seria demais?

Eu decido que provavelmente seria mais natural e, eventualmente, solto um pequeno gemido, apenas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Edward. Ele fica tenso ao meu lado, mas não rola.

"O que você está fazendo, Bella?" Ele pergunta, hesitante.

"Hmm?" Eu continuo movendo os dedos e posso, finalmente, sentir um pouco de pressão se construindo. "Deus, o que eu não daria para ter você dentro de mim agora."

Edward cautelosamente olha por cima do ombro e solta um palavrão sob sua respiração. "Porra, Bella. O que você está tentando fazer comigo?" Ele se vira e arregala os olhos, mas não me toca. Em vez disso, ele atravessa o braço atrás da cabeça e observa.

Eu lhe permito alguns momentos de espetáculo ininterrupto. Tão logo sua respiração começa a ficar acelerada eu estendo a minha mão para a dele. Surpreendentemente, ele não recusa enquanto eu o guio para mim e coloco-a sob a minha, exatamente sobre o meu clitóris. Isto foi quase fácil _demais_.

Ele respira de forma irregular quando eu guio os dedos dele sobre minha pele lisa, abrindo as pernas para permitir maior acesso. Seus dedos começaram a imitar os meus movimentos e eu solto sua mão para puxar minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, tirando-as do caminho. Edward se apoia em um cotovelo para que possa me alcançar facilmente, e seus dedos deslizam para baixo, abrindo a minha pele e, eventualmente, um desliza dentro de mim.

Ele se inclina e beija meu pescoço, então desce e acaricia suavemente os meus mamilos com os dentes. "Você vai ser a minha morte absoluta, Bella", ele murmura.

Eu solto um gemido em resposta, levantando meus quadris para seguir seus movimentos. "Eu preciso tanto de você", eu choramingo.

Eu viro meu rosto para Edward e ele geme, pressionando sua boca contra a minha e enfiando a língua entre os meus lábios entreabertos. Sua língua acaricia a minha deliciosamente, imitando os movimentos que estão sendo executados na metade inferior do meu corpo. Eu dou puxão no ombro dele, mas ele quase não precisa de um convite antes de rolar para cima de mim e com a mão livre puxa a cueca para baixo. Ele não a retira completamente, apenas remove a mão do meu centro aquecido e substitui com algo longo e grosso.

Ele desliza facilmente dentro de mim, me alongamento e me enchendo, e nós dois gememos juntos. Ele se afasta até que apenas a cabeça permaneça em mim, antes de empurrar de volta novamente. Eu tranco minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, sentindo cada centímetro quente, e jogo a cabeça para trás desfrutando.

Assim que ele aumenta a velocidade e a força de suas investidas, a cama geme com raiva, resistindo ao movimento. Os rangidos rítmicos são altos o suficiente para acordar os mortos.

Ou meu pai.

Edward congela quase que instantaneamente, seu corpo fica rígido em cima do meu. Nós dois ficamos imóveis, tentando identificar algum movimento no corredor, mas não há nada além do silêncio.

"Porra, Bella." O sussurro de Edward é frustrado.

"Não é _minha_ culpa", eu imediatamente argumento.

"Assim diz a sedutora."

"Vamos para o chão."

"Sério?" Ele parece duvidoso, mas me olha com leve interesse enquanto eu o empurro de cima de mim e rastejo sobre o tapete. Eu tiro a minha camiseta, liberando meus seios, e eles parecem servir como atração porque Edward me segue para fora da cama.

Eu fico de quatro e suspiro quando Edward empurra em mim por trás. Ele está apoiado em um joelho e a outra perna ao lado do meu quadril, e seu corpo ligeiramente paira sobre o meu. A posição lhe permite ir muito fundo que eu tenho que morder minha mão para não gritar.

"Oh Deus, Bella", ele sussurra. Suas mãos esfregam as minhas costas carinhosamente em primeiro lugar, e em seguida os meus quadris, até que ele está me agarrando com tanta força que quase dói, usando seu domínio como uma âncora enquanto ele puxa e empurra para dentro com força crescente.

O gemido que se segue é muito alto para abafar com a mão; Edward permite que o primeiro escape, mas depois do segundo, ele se inclina para frente e coloca sua mão sobre a minha boca, ainda bombeando em mim com um mesmo ritmo, sem pressa.

"Shhh", ele diz em voz baixa.

Eu cerro os dentes, amortecendo meus gritos. Quando eu me viro para olhar para Edward, o vejo mordendo os lábios, as sobrancelhas cerradas em concentração, enquanto o luar da janela banha seu corpo em um leve brilho perolado.

É uma bela vista.

Sua mão, agora folgada, ainda permanece na minha boca, como se ele estivesse pronto e esperando para o próximo gemido escorregar. Eu beijo os dedos dele e digo: "Eu te amo tanto."

Seus olhos se concentrar nos meus, enquanto seu polegar acaricia o meu lábio. Em seguida, ele puxa os meus ombros, fazendo com que o meu corpo fique na posição vertical, minhas costas contra o peito dele. Meus joelhos cavam no tapete e eu tenho um sentimento que é provável que eu tenha uma queimadura para ostentar mais tarde, mas esse pensamento é apagado assim que Edward torce o meu rosto e me beija com uma ferocidade que me deixa sem fôlego.

"Eu te amo", diz ele contra os meus lábios. "Só você. Sempre."

Seus dedos encontram o meu clitóris, sua língua invade novamente a minha boca, e eu gozo quase que instantaneamente.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Meu pai acorda Edward cedo para a sua viagem de pesca. O sol está começando a nascer, e eu mal posso ver o cabelo desgrenhado de Edward e ombros nus enquanto ele se esforça para puxar as calças na penumbra do quarto. Há um baque quando ele choca seu dedo na cômoda, seguido por um palavrão, e então ele me beija na testa e murmura sua despedida.

Eu passo mais de uma hora na cama, não realmente dormindo, antes de chutar para longe as cobertas e tropeçar lá para baixo para tomar meu café da manhã. Há waffles congelados e cereais e eu decido pelo primeiro, colocando-os na torradeira e cobrindo-os com calda antes de me sentar na frente da TV em busca de algum entretenimento estúpido. Quando eu termino de comer, eu lavo a louça, bebo um café, e volto lá para cima para tomar banho.

Há um telefone tocando quando eu entro no quarto, e reconheço como o toque de Edward. Seu celular está descansando na mesa de cabeceira, esquecido nas primeiras horas da manhã. Eu vou até ele, dizendo a mim mesma que vou apenas ver quem é. _Mãe_ pisca na tela, e o toque para antes que eu possa tomar uma decisão sobre se deve ou não atender.

Há duas chamadas não atendidas, ambas dela. Eu fico imediatamente preocupada, em parte porque ela sabe que Edward está em Forks comigo e em parte porque é muito cedo. Eu cavo meu próprio telefone da minha bolsa, procuro o seu número no telefone do Edward, e ligo de volta.

"Alô", ela diz, atendendo rapidamente.

"Esme? É Bella. Está tudo bem?"

"Bella! Eu estava esperando que pudesse ser você. Só me ocorreu que eu não tenho o seu número."

"Sim, eu vi que você ligou para o telefone de Edward. Ele está pescando com o meu pai."

"Ah, bom! Ele sempre amou pescar quando era mais jovem. Então, eles estão se dando bem?" Não há urgência em sua voz, nenhum aviso de que algo esteja errado.

"Sim, meu pai realmente parece gostar dele."

"Isso é bom, isso é bom. Bem olha, Bella, eu só estava ligando porque Carlisle foi internado no hospital esta manhã." Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer tipo de exclamação, ela facilita a minha preocupação, dizendo: "Eu não acho que seja nada de grave, mas ele estava tonto e desmaiou esta manhã, enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho. Eu o fiz ir ao pronto-socorro e sua pressão arterial estava baixa e ele está anêmico. Ele será internado para uma transfusão de sangue e para fazer alguns outros exames. Ele está bem agora, apesar de tudo."

Eu dou um suspiro de alívio. "Ok, bom. Fico feliz que ele esteja bem. Vou dizer a Edward assim que ele voltar."

"Obrigada. Eu não queria preocupá-lo enquanto vocês estão longe, mas eu não quero que ele volte e descubra que eu não disse a ele o que estava acontecendo."

"Eu entendo. Eu vou me certificar de que ele fique sabendo."

"Obrigada. E eu ligo se alguma coisa mudar."

"Ok".

Edward e meu pai ficam fora por mais uma hora e meia. Eu me pergunto se Edward está se divertindo, amontoado em um pequeno barco por tanto tempo apenas com o meu pai como companhia. Porque eu realmente duvido que Leah tenha acordado cedo o suficiente para ir.

Seu regresso para casa é um choque, no entanto. Leah entra primeiro com suas roupas molhadas, seu cabelo loiro grudado na pele pálida e úmida. A maquiagem está espalhada ao redor de seus olhos e ela parece com raiva suficiente para cometer um assassinato. Edward é o próximo, igualmente molhado, igualmente descontente, e o meu pai parece exausto demais para ter passado um dia relaxante no lago.

"_Isso_ é porque eu não vou pescar com você", diz Leah com veemência. Ela passa marchando por mim em direção as escadas, provavelmente para o banheiro ou atrás de uma toalha.

"Certo. Porque fui eu que te mandei pular na água."

"_Eu não pulei!"_

"Eu vou dizer para a sua mãe o que você fez", o meu pai diz com raiva, que fica sem resposta. Apenas a porta do banheiro batendo no andar de cima.

Edward tira lentamente o casaco molhado, parecendo ainda mais pálido do que Leah. "O que diabos aconteceu?" Eu exclamo, olhando dele para o meu pai. Não há peixe, mas poderia estar no caminhão.

"Leah caiu no lago", meu pai explica furioso. "Eu disse a ela para não se inclinar para o lado, mas ela nunca me escuta! A água estava congelando! Então ela gritou como uma alma penada e puxou Edward para a água com ela. Se ela não estivesse usando um colete salva-vidas, Deus me ajude, ela teria se afogado."

Ela apenas _caiu_ na água? Eu sorrio, pensando que seu cérebro prematuro provavelmente queria uma demonstração pessoal da técnica RCP de Edward. E olhando para o cara todo molhado e perturbado ao meu lado, eu não posso culpá-la.

Então eu vejo que ele está ficando um pouco de azul ao redor dos lábios e decido que é hora de levá-lo para um banho quente. Rápido. Antes que _eu esteja_ fazendo RCP.

"Nossa. Vamos, Edward", eu digo, agarrando a mão dele. Está fria como gelo. "Você está congelando. Você provavelmente deve tomar um banho e trocar de roupa."

"Ele pode usar meu chuveiro se Leah estiver no banheiro", o meu pai oferece, e eu aceno com a cabeça antes de levar o meu homem congelado pelas escadas.

O banheiro do meu pai é apenas um pouco maior do que o do corredor. Eu ligo a água para Edward enquanto ele tira as roupas molhadas, e o banheiro começa a se encher de vapor quase que imediatamente. Ele está tremendo, sua pele pálida está arrepiada quando eu o coloco sob o jato de água quente.

"Deus, isso é bom", eu o ouço gemer enquanto me inclino contra o balcão.

"Parece que você teve uma manhã emocionante."

"Se ser simultaneamente molestado e mergulhado em um lago congelante é emocionante, então sim, eu acho que eu tive."

"Soa muito emocionante para mim."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me deixou sozinho com aquela garota. Ela estava dez vezes pior do que na noite passada."

"Bem, o fato de que ela acordou cedo já é bastante impressionante. Aparentemente, eu não dei a sua obsessão crédito suficiente".

"Sim, obrigado", ele diz secamente.

Eu dou de ombros e em seguida digo: "Eu falei com sua mãe hoje."

"Ah, é? Sobre o quê?"

"Ela estava tentando falar com você. Seu pai está anêmico e teve que ser internado no hospital."

Ele coloca a cabeça do fora da cortina do chuveiro. Um leve rubor de cor voltou ao seu rosto. "Sério? Ele está bem?"

"Ela disse que ele estava bem. Ele irá receber uma transfusão de sangue e fará alguns exames adicionais. Ela só queria que você soubesse."

Ele parece considerar isso, acena com a cabeça em seguida, e lentamente e desaparece por trás da cortina de novo. "Ele provavelmente tem uma úlcera péptica", ele diz severamente. "Ele teve uma há três anos."

"Talvez", eu cedo. Não seria surpreendente, dada a forma como estressado é o homem. Além disso, ele bebe com frequência. "Podemos voltar mais cedo, se você quiser", eu ofereço.

"Eu odeio fazer isso. Acabamos de chegar..."

"Meu pai vai entender. E podemos sempre voltar outro dia."

"Sim, eu acho que é verdade."

Eu fico no banheiro um pouco mais. Edward diz que está fedendo a lagoa, então eu pego uma toalha limpa para ele se esfregar. Então eu ando pelo corredor até o meu quarto para pegar roupas secas.

Há alguma compulsão desconhecida que me leva a verificar o meu telefone enquanto eu estou lá. Eu recebi uma mensagem de texto de Alice - uma imagem da mancha na parede onde eu quebrei a minha cara, só que agora há letras escuras onde se lê _**BELLA SWAN esteve aqui **_escrito acima da mancha com marcador permanente com a letra maluca de Emmett.

Eu vou matá-los.

Esquecendo completamente que Edward ainda está no banheiro do meu pai, nu e abandonado, eu disco o número de Alice com toda a intenção de dar uma bronca nela. Só que eu não tenho a chance.

"Não, Bella, a foto não é importante agora", ela imediatamente me interrompe, e o tom de sua voz é alarmantemente sério. "Você nunca vai adivinhar o que _acaba_ de acontecer."

"O que, Alice? Apenas me diga."

"Eu descobri que roubou os comprimidos."

* * *

**Até que enfim descobriram! Quem quer saber quem era? Ok, brincado. Todo mundo quer saber. Última chance para fazer uma aposta! kkkk**

**Eu já fui para o chão porque a cama fazia barulho. Quem mais? Hahahaha.**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – Apenas nós**

É raro eu ficar realmente surpresa. Com tudo o que acontece regularmente no meu trabalho, e com todas as recentes surpresas da minha vida pessoal, eu cheguei a conclusão de que tudo é possível. Espere o inesperado e tudo mais.

E mesmo que Alice estivesse acusando a Dr. Ellis, a única pessoa que eu originalmente suspeitei o tempo todo, ainda é um choque ouvir, ter alguém que você conhece e confia alegar essa pessoa com tal confiança.

Talvez seja como Edward se sentia. Ou talvez ele sinta mais, ou se sinta pior, uma vez que ele conhecer realmente o culpado.

"Espera... então ela confessou?" Eu rapidamente pergunto a Alice. Estou tentando envolver a minha cabeça em torno exatamente do que aconteceu. Eu quero saber como ela chegou a essa conclusão.

"Bem... não", ela responde com cuidado.

"Então, como você sabe?"

"Eu a vi com os comprimidos."

"O quê? Você _viu_ os comprimidos? Por que você não disse a alguém?"

"Porque eu não poderia provar", ela explica, um pouco defensivamente. "Eles estavam em um frasco de medicação, sem rótulo. Mas eu sei o que vi. Ela se debruçou o balcão e o frasco caiu de seu bolso e rolou pelo corredor. Eu tentei pegá-lo para ela, mas ela o agarrou tão rápido que eu achei que ela ia arrancar a minha mão."

"Sim, isso não prova nada", eu concordo levemente irritada. A evidência é fraca, tanto quanto eu estou preocupada.

"Sim, é verdade. Eu vi os comprimidos. Eles eram pequenos e redondos e pareciam exatamente com MS Contin."

"Você não pode saber com certeza."

"Quando eu perguntei a ela, ela ficou toda nervosa e não me deu uma resposta direta. Finalmente disse que eles eram vitamina C. _Certo_. Por que alguém iria carregar no bolso vitamina C em um frasco sem rótulo?"

"Como é que eu vou saber? Talvez seu frasco de vitamina fosse enorme e ela precisava de um recipiente menor para trazer um pouco para o trabalho."

"Sim. Ou talvez ela seja uma viciada."

"Alice..."

"O que?"

"Deus, por favor, me diga que você não fez nada estúpido. Você não a acusou, certo?"

"Eu pareço uma idiota? Claro que não, isso é uma grande alegação. Temos que ir para a administração. E você deve falar com Edward."

"Não. De jeito nenhum eu irei tocar nesse assunto de novo. Não sem uma confissão escrita e assinada."

"Bem, quando você volta para casa? Eu acho que devemos falar com Kate. Certamente eles podem testá-la ou algo assim. Ah, e você ouviu que internaram Dr. Cullen na nossa ala?" Ela pergunta, seu déficit de atenção fazendo uma aparição repentina. "Emmett está cuidando dele e o Dr. Cullen o irritou tipo... dez minutos depois de estar aqui. Foi hilário."

Eu ouço a voz de Leah pelo corredor e me lembro de repente da minha tarefa original. Pegando a primeira roupa que eu posso encontrar na mala de Edward, eu faço um caminho mais curto para o corredor e me fecho no quarto do meu pai.

"Sim, isso soa engraçado. Podemos voltar para casa amanhã. Olha, Alice, eu tenho que ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde."

"Tudo bem. Vou manter meus olhos abertos para atividades mais suspeitas."

"Você pode fazer isso."

Eu encerro a chamada e entro no banheiro. Edward parece um pouco assustado ao ver a porta aberta, mas imediatamente relaxa quando ele vê que sou apenas eu. Há uma toalha enrolada na cintura dele e o ar no pequeno cômodo está grosso de vapor. Ele parece desocupado, como se estivesse apenas esperando.

"Eu pensei que você tinha me abandonado", ele meio que lamenta, pegando as roupas da minha mão. "Você ainda levou as minhas roupas velhas."

Eu afasto os pensamentos da conversa por telefone da minha mente, determinada a mantê-los para mim por enquanto. "Estava com medo de Leah te pegar?" Eu provoco, mexendo as sobrancelhas maliciosamente. Edward me dá um olhar sujo.

"Isso não é engraçado."

"Oh, relaxe, _Nick Carter_. Eu irei te proteger."

Ele não recebe bem a minha piada.

Eu dou a notícia a meu pai de que iremos embora mais cedo. Ele fica decepcionado, mas entende, e para o jantar ele arranja para que possamos ter alguns dos melhores pratos de comida chinesa que Forks tem a oferecer. Ele deseja que tivéssemos peixe, que é uma das poucas coisas que ele sabe cozinhar, mas aparentemente eles não tiveram tempo de pegar nenhum antes de Leah ter uma queda livre do barco. Sue e Leah não se juntam a nós, e eu tenho a sensação de que é porque o meu pai me quer só para ele por pelo menos uma noite. Edward vai dormir mais cedo, dizendo que vai arrumar as nossas coisas, e o meu pai e eu passamos o restante da noite apenas conversando e recuperando o atraso.

Na manhã seguinte, tomamos o café da manhã no restaurante local com o meu pai e partimos perto das dez horas. Edward acaricia a minha mão com os dedos pela maioria do percurso, seu é toque suave, e a viagem passa rapidamente.

Paramos no hospital primeiro, para que possamos visitar Carlisle. Quando Edward entra na garagem imensa, arrastando o carro através dos andares sombrios em busca de uma vaga, eu não posso deixar de perguntar por que ele apenas não usa sua vaga de estacionamento de médico. Porque eu _sei que_ ele tem sua própria vaga, como eu sei que ele recebe comida e café e alguém para limpar a sua bunda se ele quiser.

"Eu não estou trabalhando hoje, Bella", ele responde com a paciência praticada.

"Então?"

"Então, podemos estacionar na garagem como qualquer outro visitante."

"Você não está fazendo um favor a ninguém. Você está tomando uma vaga de estacionamento de nós, gente comum e agora temos menos lugares para estacionar. Isso não é como se pudéssemos estacionar em _sua vaga._"

"Pare de fazer isso", diz ele, enquanto estaciona em uma vaga.

"Parar de fazer o que?"

"Se colocar em um nível diferente do meu."

"Eu não estou fazendo isso. É exatamente como as coisas são."

Ele estaciona o carro e desliga o motor. "Eu não gosto que você pense dessa forma", diz ele, pegando a minha mão e beijando os meus dedos. "Porque não é verdade. Um bom enfermeiro vale o seu peso em ouro para um médico. Eles não seriam tão bem sucedidos sem eles."

Eu gosto da maneira como ele diz _que 'eles'_ e '_eles'_. Não '_nós'_ e '_vocês'_. Porque ele está certo, no nosso caso, somos só 'nós'. Não médico e enfermeira e não 'eles' e 'eu'.

Ele me beija antes de sair do carro, e eu sigo seu exemplo, de repente, um pouco nervosa. Embora não tenhamos necessariamente tentado esconder o nosso relacionamento, parece que visitar seu pai juntos, enquanto ambos estamos de folga, é uma enorme proclamação de que somos um casal. Já para não falar que estamos indo para a ala onde eu trabalho.

Alice não está trabalhando hoje, por sorte, eu não estou pronta para ela deixar suas suspeitas escorregarem na frente de Edward. O fato apoiaria a minha acusação anterior e tudo, mas Edward está certo; eu não tenho provas. Apenas ciúme mesquinho que não ficam bem em ninguém.

Nós atravessamos a entrada principal para chegar ao elevador que irá nos levar para o quarto andar. Pessoas que eu não conheço cumprimentam Edward, e eu sinto que eles estão me olhando, mas não é nada mau ou inesperado. A primeira pessoa que vemos no nosso andar é Jessica, que está sentada à mesa com o telefone aninhado entre a orelha e o ombro. Ela nos vê, faz uma pausa, e então, tenta fazer contato visual com Edward, mas ele sequer olha em sua direção. Ela respira fundo antes de baixar novamente os olhos e fingir que não existimos.

Eu mentalmente faço um 'high five' com Edward, só porque eu adoro irritar Jessica e porque foi secretamente incrível.

Passamos por Kate no caminho do quarto de Carlisle, que nos cumprimenta com uma fria familiaridade. Então por Aro, que diz oi para Edward e me ignora, tal como esperado. Finalmente por Angela, que está se dirigindo para um quarto no fim do corredor. Ela sorri e dá um rápido e cauteloso aceno à distância.

Chegamos ao quarto de Carlisle e Edward bate, e é aqui que eu percebo que eu não tinha nada para me preocupar.

"Entre!" Carlisle grita de dentro.

Bem, a não ser isso.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nossa visita a Carlisle não é nada menos do que eu esperava: ele está mau humorado, com fome e impaciente de ficar sentado o dia todo sem trabalhar, o que aparentemente é muito difícil para algumas pessoas. Quem diria?

Carlisle está sentado na cama, vestindo um pijama de botão, em vez de um dos nossos vestidos maltrapilhos e Esme está sentada rigidamente em uma das cadeiras duras de encosto reto que está contra a parede. O esgotamento é evidente em seus olhos, e depois de dizer um rápido olá para Carlisle, eu dou a volta para falar com ela.

"Eu implorei ao Dr. Handler para dar-lhe algo para nocauteá-lo", ela sussurra para mim cerca de um minuto após a nossa chegada. Carlisle está falando besteira com Edward sobre uma cirurgia cardíaca que ele tem agendada para a manhã e não está prestando atenção em nós. "Se fosse uma mulher, ela teria sido mais simpática."

Eu secretamente concordo, mas acho que Emmett teria feito de bom grado se ele tivesse a licenciatura.

"Você sabe quando ele vai poder ir para casa?" Eu pergunto encostada na parede ao lado dela.

Quanto mais cedo melhor, eu acho, e de preferência antes de eu voltar ao trabalho.

"Ainda não. Eles irão fazer uma endoscopia na parte da manhã, então eu acho que vai depender do que eles encontrarem. Mas o exame para hemorragia voltou positivo, então ele está definitivamente sangrando em algum lugar." Ela olha para Carlisle de repente e diz com uma voz muito cansada "Carlisle, você sabe, o nível de álcool no sangue era normal."

"Bella", Carlisle resmunga se afastando de sua conversa com Edward. "Você pediria um exame de nível de álcool no sangue de um homem às oito e meia da manhã? Ou eu pareço tonto e cambaleando como um bêbado para você?"

Eu sou pega de surpresa com a pergunta. "Eu acho que depende ou não se ele parecesse bêbado", eu respondo com cuidado.

"Está vendo? Até mesmo ela sabe que não deveria solicitar o exame."

Eu cerro os dentes e tento realmente difícil não abrir a minha boca para ele na frente de Esme e Edward.

"Você estava tonto e cambaleando, Carlisle", Esme o interrompe impaciente. "Você _parecia_ bêbado."

"Eu trabalho aqui há vinte anos. O mínimo que eles poderiam fazer é saber se ou não eu sou um alcoólatra."

"Será que realmente importa pai?" Edward pergunta razoavelmente.

"É claro que isso é importante. Eu não irei pagar a essa piada de Emergência por testes que eu nem sequer preciso."

"É o hospital, o lugar onde _você_ trabalha. Não apenas a Emergência."

Carlisle olha para Edward com impaciência desmascarada. "Será que ninguém nunca te falou sobre orçamentos? Cada unidade neste hospital tem o seu próprio orçamento que eles têm que gerir..."

Eu zoneei para fora da conversa depois disso, rapidamente desculpando-me para ir ao banheiro. Se eu tivesse sorte, eu poderia demorar tempo suficiente até que Edward estivesse pronto para sair e, a julgar pelo olhar irritado em seu rosto, ele não iria demorar muito.

Que confusão. Isso me dá toda uma nova apreciação pelo tipo de homem que Edward se tornou, porque eu não posso imaginar ter que lidar com Carlisle por qualquer quantidade de tempo prolongado. Na verdade, eu provavelmente o teria esfaqueado na garganta com uma caneta sem ponta e ficaria presa por assassinato por pelo menos um terço da minha vida adulta.

Eu agradeço a Deus por Charlie Swan. Eu realmente deveria enviar-lhe um cartão de agradecimento ou algo assim, agradecendo-lhe pela minha liberdade e por meu registro de livre de crimes.

Depois de usar o banheiro, eu fico no postinho de enfermagem por alguns minutos, conversando e me perguntando o que diabos eu vou fazer sobre a situação das drogas. Eu não vi a Doutora Ellis, mas acho que ela provavelmente está em cirurgia. E o que é que eu vou fazer quando eu a vir? Confrontá-la? Perguntar a ela?

Mike está trabalhando no nosso andar hoje e passa para conversar, me perguntando como eu estou e quando eu estarei trabalhando novamente. Ainda estamos conversando quando Edward se aproxima, e Mike recua de repente, lembrando-se que tem um monte de coisas importantes para fazer.

Edward não parece feliz de nos ver conversando, mas eu coloco a maior parte da culpa de sua cara feia na conversa com seu pai. "Você está pronta?" Pergunta ele irritado.

"Sim, deixe-me dizer tchau para seus pais."

"Ok." Ele recua obviamente não ansioso para pisar na cova do leão novamente.

Quando volto eu lhe pergunto se ele está se sentindo bem.

"Só cansado", diz, avançando para pegar a minha mão. Ele entrelaça seus dedos com os meus e dá um pequeno aperto, e em seguida se inclina e me beija abaixo da minha orelha. "Eu sinto muito por isso", ele sussurra.

Eu sorrio levemente e aperto sua mão em troca, porque sim, Carlisle é um pé no saco. Eu me sinto ainda pior por Edward, na verdade, porque ele tem que aturar o seu comportamento com mais frequência do que eu.

Mas apesar de tudo, Edward não estaria aqui sem ele. Pé no saco ou não, eu sou grata.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Edward e eu voltamos a trabalhar no dia seguinte, e eu ainda não estou mais perto de descobrir qualquer coisa relacionada às drogas.

Alice ainda acha que devemos conversar com Kate, mas eu estou em cima do muro sobre a ideia. Doutora Ellis está aqui a mais tempo do que eu e nenhum hospital em sã consciência vai querer correr o risco de perder um de seus bons cirurgiões. E eles não me demitiram ou qualquer coisa assim, então eu não acho que necessariamente deveria entornar o caldo sem uma boa razão.

Eu apenas estou observando e esperando. E cuido do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, é claro. Mas isso é só porque Emmett está no comando e que ele quer ser 'engraçado'.

É meio da tarde quando eu entro no quarto de Carlisle e o encontro com um pacote de salgadinhos e uma barra de Snickers.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu berro com raiva, e seus olhos se arregalaram assim que eu começo a avançar para seu esconderijo. "Você sabe que está uma dieta de líquidos para o exame de amanhã. Onde você conseguiu isso?" Felizmente, o salgadinho não tinha sido aberto, mas a barra de chocolate estava quase no fim. Eu arrebato o salgadinho da cama, mas ele mantém o doce fora do meu alcance.

"Você está louca se pensa que eu vou ficar deitado aqui e deixar vocês me matarem de fome", ele retruca argumentativamente.

"Me dê essa barra de chocolate."

"Não."

"Eu vou dizer ao Dr. Handler o que você está fazendo."

"Bom, e aproveite e ligue para a cozinha e diga para eles me mandarem um hambúrguer."

"Eu acho que você não quer fazer seu exame amanhã. Acho que você gosta tanto de mim que quer ficar mais um dia."

"Ha! Prefiro cair morto."

"Então, por que não morre? Ah, certo, porque você quer tornar a minha vida miserável primeiro."

"Se eu fosse Edward, eu te colocaria sobre o meu joelho e te ensinaria a falar com seus superiores."

"Se eu fosse Esme, eu te sufocaria com um travesseiro enquanto você estivesse dormindo."

"Se _você_ fosse Esme _eu_ me sufocaria com um travesseiro!"

Eu rasgo o saco de salgadinho e viro de cabeça para baixo sobre o lixo, deixando-os cair como gotas de chuva salgadas. Então eu jogo o saco longe e saio marchando para fora do quarto, certificando-me de deixar a porta aberta só porque ele gosta que fique fechada.

Eu não ouço falar dele por mais de uma hora. Então, mais tarde, quando vou vê-lo, eu vejo os restos da barra de Snickers no lixo.

Ele não pede desculpas por seu comportamento. Eu também não. Mas ele fala comigo como uma pessoa normal, não sua subordinada, e eu percebo com uma pequena sensação de triunfo que eu posso finalmente ter descoberto como lidar com o grosseiro pai de Edward.

Estranhamente, essa nova relação parece funcionar para nós.

Um pouco mais tarde, eu vou para a sala de descanso em busca de algo para fazer um lanche. Angela está lá esquentando alguma coisa no microondas, e Emmett segue em meus calcanhares, ansioso para saber que tipo de comida eu possa ter.

"Não é nada que você estaria interessado", eu digo a ele. "Só iogurte e amêndoas."

"Amêndoas cobertas de chocolate?" Pergunta ele, esperançoso.

"Uhh... não. Apenas do tipo bruto e simples."

"Foda-se, mãos ao alto."

Eu jogo o saco Ziploc para ele e tiro o meu iogurte da geladeira lotada. Com a boca cheia de nozes, Emmett diz, "Alice me contou sobre a Doutora Ellis."

"Sim. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que é muito conveniente. Parece que ela quer que ela seja ela tanto quanto você." Ele finalmente engole, e então parece pensativo. "Mas... não faria mal levar o assunto até a Kate. Ela é legal e se ela não concordar, vocês podem simplesmente esquecer a coisa toda."

"Eu não vou fazer isso." A geladeira velha chocalha quando eu a fecho. "Não há nenhuma prova, e eu não quero criar um monte de drama, se eu estiver errada."

"A pessoa que roubou as drogas criou o drama. Não você."

"E se não foi ela? Eu a estaria acusando sem uma boa razão."

"E se _tiver sido_ ela? Francamente, eu não quero que os meus pacientes sejam operados por uma cirurgiã dopada. Além disso, ela não tem que saber que você disse qualquer coisa. Poderia ser anônimo."

"Nada é anônimo por aqui." Eu me dirijo a Angela, que está pegando a comida do microondas. "O que você faria, Angela?"

Ela parece surpresa por ser abordada. "Eu, uh... eu não sei." Ela tem uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos, eu percebo, e ela começa a mexer um ritmo acelerado quase que imediatamente. "Talvez você _devesse_ dizer alguma coisa."

"Viu?" Emmett diz presunçosamente.

"Eu ainda preciso pensar sobre isso."

"Pense rápido. Antes das drogas saírem de seu sistema."

"Sim, pai", eu digo secamente.

Ele acena com a cabeça em aprovação. "Boa menina."

Esme vem visitá-lo cerca de uma hora mais tarde e traz duas caixas de biscoitos amanteigados de outra de suas receitas do _Barefoot Contessa*_. Ela oferece uma para o pessoal da nossa ala, como um agradecimento por cuidar de Carlisle, e a outra ela me dá para levar para casa para mim e Edward. Ela teria dado a ele, diz ela, mas todos nós sabemos como os homens são volúveis e ela não queria envergonhá-lo na frente de todos os seus enfermeiros e amigos médicos.

_*Programa americano de culinária._

Emmett devora metade da caixa quase que imediatamente e insiste que eu só estou autorizada a comer biscoitos de minha própria caixa, e não da que ela deu para o pessoal, porque senão eu só estou sendo gananciosa. Mas ele concorda em compartilhar um biscoito da caixa do pessoal se eu prometer conversar com Kate. Eu me agarro aos meus próprios biscoitos e não considero uma grande perda.

Esme fecha a porta do quarto de Carlisle, e eu acho que uma vez que ela está aqui eu posso finalmente obter um indulto dele por um tempo. Eu verifico meus outros pacientes antes de perceber que tenho uma mensagem perdida de Edward. Ele está querendo provavelmente saber como eu estou me segurando com seu pai. Ele passou esta manhã para me trazer café e me dar olhares simpáticos, então veio mais tarde com alguns daqueles biscoitos de chocolate da sala dos médicos que eu tanto amo. Tenho certeza que ele se sente mal, sabendo o que eu tive que lidar o dia todo.

Ele só passou para falar com Carlisle uma vez, e apenas por alguns breves minutos. Sortudo.

Eu vou para a sala de descanso para que eu possa verificar a minha mensagem. Não há ninguém lá, então eu me sento no topo da mesa, descansando os pés no assento de uma das cadeiras. Eu estava certa - Edward está simplesmente perguntando como eu estou. Eu rapidamente digito minha resposta, verifico as horas no meu celular, contando os minutos até que o meu turno acabe e possa me aconchegar ao lado dele no sofá. Talvez eu possa fazer beicinho por causa de Carlisle e conquistar sua simpatia em forma de massagem nos pés.

Algo vibra alto no balcão, perto do microondas, e eu olho para ver o telefone de Angela, de face para baixo sobre o laminado de madeira. Eu ignoro no início, mas quando ele vibra duas vezes mais só alguns momentos mais tarde, eu pulo fora do balcão para pegá-lo, pensando em levar para ela para que ela possa verificar suas mensagens.

Quando eu o abro e olho para a tela, no entanto, a mensagem me chama a atenção.

_**Olá? Você está aí? Se eles não suspeitam de você, então por que você iria dizer alguma coisa? Não aja como uma estúpida.**_

Eu leio uma vez, duas vezes, e a minha pulsação acelera automaticamente enquanto meus pensamentos giram desgovernados. Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com as drogas? Será que _Angela_ as pegou? Ou talvez eu esteja apenas sendo paranoica e tirando conclusões precipitadas. Não seria a primeira vez.

Eu fico olhando para o telefone na minha mão, e depois olho para a porta da sala de descanso e repito a operação. Do telefone para a porta.

_Foda-se._

Eu clico na mensagem, abrindo toda a conversa. A tela fica brilhante com as palavras que aparecem em um mero instante com o simples toque de dedo. Eu as leio, começando com as mais recentes, até as mais antigas. São mensagens que respondem todas as minhas perguntas, colocando as alegações anteriores de Alice para descansar. Mensagens que fazem o meu coração trovejar contra o peito com tanta força que eu tenho certeza que a metade do hospital pode ouvir.

A porta da sala de descanso se abre de repente, rangendo nas dobradiças, e eu fico tão assustada que eu deixo cair o telefone. Cai no piso, protegido por sua case, e aterrissa de face para cima para eu e para o intruso ver.

Angela congela com a mão na maçaneta da porta, os olhos arregalados grudados seu telefone caído. Ela parece não respirar, mas então, nem eu.

Eu dou um passo cauteloso para trás enquanto ela corre e agarra o telefone do chão. Ela olha para a tela, como se buscasse a confirmação de que eu vi, e, em seguida, olha nos meus olhos com medo.

"Você leu as minhas mensagens?" ela diz de forma acusadora.

"_Você_ roubou os comprimidos?" Eu me oponho.

Emmett entra na sala, preguiçosamente mastigando um biscoito. Ele nos olha com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O peito de Angela fica vermelho, então seu pescoço e, finalmente o rosto, tudo isso enquanto ela luta com as palavras.

Ela finalmente responde caindo em lágrimas.

Emmett olha de mim para Angela, com o biscoito pendurado a meio caminho de seus lábios e seus olhos se arregalaram em alarme.

"O que você _fez_ com ela?" Ele me pergunta e sua voz está inquieta. Ele parece totalmente atordoado com a visão de uma mulher soluçando histérica.

Angela começa a limpar os olhos, tentando falar, mas as palavras não são perceptíveis. Eu me viro para Emmett e digo: "Eu acho que nós vamos precisar de um minuto."

Ele não precisa de qualquer convite para fugir da sala.

Angela balança a cabeça e tenta segui-lo dizendo: "Eu não posso."

Eu me movo bloqueando a saída. Mesmo que Angela seja mais alta do que eu quase cinco centímetros, ela é magra e eu tenho quase certeza que posso obrigá-la a ficar, se tiver.

"Precisamos conversar primeiro, Angela", eu digo com firmeza. "Você pegou as drogas? _Foi você_?" Quando ela não responde, eu jogo minhas mãos para cima e exclamo: "Pelo menos me diga o porquê!"

"Eu tive que fazer isso, ok? Você não entenderia."

"Você está certa, eu provavelmente não entenderia. Roube-os em seu próprio nome na próxima vez", eu digo rudemente. Eu posso ver a dor em seus olhos, mas agora eu não me importo. Eu estou furiosa - absolutamente indignada com o que ela fez comigo. O que quase me custou o meu trabalho, minha carreira, e possivelmente até mesmo o meu relacionamento com Edward.

Porque um médico respeitável gostaria de ter um relacionamento com uma enfermeira que perdeu a licença por roubo de narcóticos? Esse é um medo que eu não queria enfrentar, um medo que eu subconscientemente tranquei, optando por enfrentá-lo somente se chegasse o momento. É possível que nada disso teria acontecido - que toda a situação teria explodido e fosse esquecida com o tempo - mas a chance, ainda que pequena, que _não_ acabasse assim era o que me preocupava e me incomodava.

Angela tenta sair de novo, mas mais uma vez eu a bloqueio. "Eu espero que você esteja pensando em ligar para Kate quando sair daqui."

Angela faz uma careta e diz: "Não é como se você tenha ficado em apuros." Mesmo que as lágrimas ainda caiam, fica claro que a raiva está substituindo sua histeria inicial.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que o mesmo irá acontecer com você." Ela olha para mim, com o rosto molhado e seus olhos frios. De repente, ocorre-me que ela pode tentar negar. Será que ela passaria em um teste antidoping? Ela está sob o efeito de pílulas agora?

O telefone ainda está na sua mão, e eu meço quão difícil seria para arrancá-lo dela, para mantê-la refém, até que ela confesse tudo. Ou, se necessário, entregá-lo como prova. Foi estúpido da minha parte permitir que ela o pegasse de volta para começar, mas eu estava tão chocada que não estava pensando claramente.

"Você sabe, eu pensei que tinha sido sempre boa para você", eu digo, com esperança de chegar até ela com uma boa dose de culpa. "Eu te defendi e tudo mais. No meu segundo dia."

"Sim, e isso funcionou bem para você, não é?" Ela diz com uma risada arrogante, provavelmente pensando em como Edward e eu estamos juntos agora. Eu dormi com o inimigo, por assim dizer. Ela rapidamente limpa o nariz com as costas da mão e, infelizmente, acrescenta: "Mas você _era_ boa para mim. Sinto muito, eu não te isolei ou qualquer coisa assim."

Talvez isso fosse para ser reconfortante, mas eu percebo que não importa. No final, Angela não significa nada para mim. Mas me o que quase custou, sim.

Ainda pesando minhas opções, eu ergo a minha mão e digo: "Eu posso ficar com o seu telefone?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela agarra ainda mais o telefone. "O quê? Não."

"Só até que você chamar Kate."

"Eu posso chamar Kate sem te dar o meu telefone."

"Eu não confio em você."

"Sinto muito, mas não."

"Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-la agora. E você pode contar tudo a ela." Eu puxo meu próprio telefone celular do bolso e procuro o número dela. Angela permanece estoicamente imóvel, e quando Kate atende eu coloco a chamada no viva voz.

"Alô" Kate responde e sua voz fácil enche a pequena sala de descanso. Eu ouço um barulho que parece ser de vento, como ela estivesse dirigindo, o que é plausível - ela saiu do trabalho mais de uma hora atrás.

"Oi, Kate, é Bella. Angela está aqui e ela tem algo para te dizer." Eu empurro o telefone para Angela, pedindo - não, _exigindo_ \- que ela confesse. Ela pega o telefone com as mãos trêmulas e os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente, mas minha adrenalina está correndo demais para permitir qualquer simpatia.

Com a voz trêmula e algumas lágrimas escorrendo, Angela confessa tudo.

* * *

_**Angela! Quando dizem que as mais quietas são as piores... parabéns a quem acertou! Confesso que foi a minoria, já que as minhas queridas leitoras queriam embarcar na neura de Bella e culpar A Doutora Tori. Kkkk**_

_**Quem além de mim queria ser enfermeira para cuidar de Carlisle? Eu daria um laxante 'daqueles' para ele... hahahaha.**_

_**Beijo!**_

Nai.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 - Oh, que coisa gloriosa temos**

"Você estava certo". Eu me livro da minha maleta, bolsa e jaqueta, e em seguida, começo a esvaziar meus muitos bolsos. Eles estão cheios de apetrechos na forma de canetas, tesoura, fita adesiva e compressas com álcool. Edward ainda está de uniforme, já que saiu pouco antes que eu e olha para mim com confusão.

"Eu estava certo sobre o que?"

"Foi Angela. Angela pegou os comprimidos." Eu arranco meu estetoscópio do pescoço e jogo na bolsa, e então me jogo no sofá ao lado de Edward. Meu orgulho está consideravelmente machucado agora, mas eu aguento. Essa é a maneira que Edward teria sentido se eu estivesse certa.

Mas eu não estava certa. Nem perto disso. Anos luz de distância, para falar a verdade.

Eu realmente tinha acusado a Doutora Ellis, simplesmente porque estava com ciúmes? Agora isso parece absurdo.

Para crédito de Edward, ele não diz "Eu te avisei", ou me faz sentir pior de qualquer forma. Em vez disso, seu rosto parece surpreso e sua excitação é impossível de disfarçar. "Você está falando sério? O que aconteceu?" Ele pergunta. "Será que ela admitiu ter roubado?"

"Eu vasculhei o telefone dela", eu digo assumidamente, ignorando a sobrancelha de Edward arqueada em uma pergunta silenciosa. "Ela enviou mensagens para o namorado dela falando sobre isso. Então ela me pegou espionando e eu a confrontei."

"O que fez você bisbilhotar? Eu não achei que você pensava que fosse ela."

"Eu não achava." Eu sigo contando a ele como eu vi a mensagem incriminadora chegar a seu telefone, o que me levou a ler o resto delas. Eu também digo como ela ligou para Kate e confessou tudo, o que obrigou Kate a voltar ao hospital para ter uma conversa privada, pessoalmente com Angela em seu escritório. Angela foi convidada a sair mais cedo em meio a lágrimas, e Emmett, Shelly e eu tivemos que dividir e tomar conta dos pacientes dela pelo restante do turno.

Ao todo, foi um dia muito longo.

"De qualquer forma", eu concluo, inclinando-me para roubar um beijo de Edward antes de deslizar para fora do sofá: "Eu vou tomar um banho. Emmett chamou o pessoal para beber em sua casa novamente e eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir." O Senhor sabe que eu poderia desfrutar de pelo menos cinco bebidas agora.

"Tudo bem, mas eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã", diz Edward, já de pé e me seguindo para o banheiro. Ele retira suas roupas enquanto eu tiro as minhas, e eu discretamente o aprecio através do espelho grande. Então ele me pega olhando e sorri torto, e eu desajeitadamente escondo um rubor, porque ele _ainda_ tem esse efeito sobre mim.

"Isso significa que você pode ser o motorista designado." Eu evito com sucesso o fato de ter sido pega admirando seu corpo nu, focando minha atenção no ajuste da temperatura da água.

"Motorista designado, hein?" ele diz enquanto eu pulo para o chuveiro. "É só para isso que eu sou bom?"

"Uma das poucas coisas", eu brinco.

Eu me coloco debaixo do chuveiro de muitas duchas de Edward, deixando a água quente bater em meus ombros e cabelos, suspirando enquanto lentamente me livro de todas as preocupações do meu dia. Edward se aproxima de mim por trás e pressiona os nossos corpos juntos antes de dar um beijo no meu pescoço. Ele passa os dedos levemente pelos meus braços, e em seguida pela minha bunda, e finalmente para no calor entre as minhas pernas.

Eu gemo baixinho e me inclino para trás contra ele, permitindo que a sua força me apoie.

"Eu estou feliz por você, baby", ele murmura baixinho no meu ouvido. Eu me viro e envolvo meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, pressionando o meu peito contra o dele. Ele sorri para mim, e então me dá um beijo molhado, enquanto as duchas ao nosso redor criam uma condensação espessa que se transforma em gotas e escorre sobre sua pele intocada pelos múltiplos fluxos de água.

"Eu também", eu digo depois de outro beijo doce e persistente. Só de senti-lo aqui com os braços em volta de mim, sabendo que eu serei apoiada não importa o que a vida jogue no meu caminho, faz com que os acontecimentos deste dia e os que estão por vir, remotamente toleráveis.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós chegamos na casa de Emmett às nove e quinze. Sua vizinhança está calma, e as luzes da rua lançam um suave brilho amarelo através das ruas e casas. Do exterior, seria fácil supor que um casal de idosos vive aqui, que se aconchegam na cama tão logo o sol se põe atrás da casa de dois andares com persianas do outro lado da rua.

Ninguém jamais pensaria que essa é a casa de Emmett, o enfermeiro bocudo com uma atitude do tamanho do Kansas e orgulho suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército.

Enquanto caminhamos até a porta lateral o dedilhar constante de música é finalmente ouvido, eu brincando com Edward lembro que este foi o lugar onde eu desencadeei pela primeira vez o poder das minhas 'meninas' sobre ele.

"O poder das suas meninas?" ele questiona com diversão. "Foi isso o que aconteceu comigo nestas últimas semanas?"

"Elas são tão poderosas que nem mesmo o meu sutiã maltrapilho de trabalho não conseguiu retê-lo."

"É... o que aconteceu com aquele sutiã, aliás?"

"Hmm? Oh, é uh... Eu acho que está no meu apartamento em algum lugar", eu digo evasivamente, não querendo dizer a ele que o destruí logo que ele apareceu e eu poderia transar novamente. Eu nunca teria usado o danado se eu achasse que havia uma chance no inferno dele vê-lo. Agora meus sutiãs de trabalho consistem em coisas extravagantes, de renda e armações dolorosas que espetam o meu peito, mas fornecem uma ampla quantidade de decote. Porque quem precisa de conforto quando há a perspectiva de um encontro espontâneo na sala de plantão?

"Devemos bater ou simplesmente ir em frente?" Eu pergunto, rapidamente mudando de assunto. A música parece alta na porta, e eu não tenho certeza de que eles nos ouviriam, mesmo se batêssemos.

"Vamos entrar." Ele empurra a porta aberta, levando-nos em linha reta até a cozinha. E para várias formas de garrafas de álcool no balcão, atualmente solitárias. Todas as vozes e música flutuam a partir da sala de estar.

Jasper, Alice, Irina, Mike, Eric do transporte, e outro cara que eu não conheço estão lá. Sentado no final de um sofá está Emmett, e ao seu lado, usando saltos e uma jaqueta elegante, está Doutora Hale.

Ela é impossível de não notar. Sentada rigidamente, quase como se não estivesse disposta a se permitir ficar confortável, ela está totalmente fora de lugar entre o resto do grupo. Eu achei que ela e Emmett não estavam se vendo mais, mas esse status mudou tantas vezes que é difícil acompanhar. E ele nunca foi exatamente aberto sobre seu relacionamento - ou a falta dele - com ela. A última vez que ouvi, ela estava saindo com outra pessoa.

Talvez ela ainda esteja, mas seu joelho toca o dele de uma forma tão óbiva que me faz pensar.

Seus olhos brilham quando ela nos vê, e eu suponho que seja provavelmente porque Edward é uma das poucas pessoas que ela realmente conhece aqui. Saudações são dadas de todos os lados, e Emmett se levanta para me fazer uma bebida forte como celebração, anunciando a todos que eu, sozinha, eliminei um ladrão de drogas de entre os nossos funcionários.

Eu bato no braço dele para calá-lo. Angela pode ter saído mais cedo hoje, mas isso não significa necessariamente que ela se foi para sempre, e mesmo assim, ainda é muito grosseiro da parte dele dar uma celebração.

"O que?" ele diz defensivamente. "Você _se_ livrou de uma ladra de drogas."

"Oh meu Deus, Bella", Alice disse, explodindo na cozinha atrás de nós: "Eu _não_ posso acreditar que era ela. Você sabia? Eu teria apostado ambos seios e um ovário na Doutora Ellis."

"Acalme-se, Alice", eu a calo, de repente sobrecarregada com a atenção que estou recebendo por isso. Só se passaram três horas, mas, aparentemente, isso é muito tempo para Emmett fazer um anúncio público para todo o hospital. "Não sabemos nem por que ela os roubou."

"_Acalme-se_? Eu estava preocupada por sua causa, Bella. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito se tivesse acontecido comigo. Na verdade, você sabe o quê? Acho que eu teria dado um soco na cara dela quando descobrisse".

Alice está muito excitada, e não há raciocínio com ela. Eu tomo meu copo de Emmett e engulo a metade da bebida ali na cozinha - quase engasgando, porque Deus Todo Poderoso - é forte – e então volto para a sala para encontrar Edward e a Doutora Hale em uma discussão profunda sobre um paciente em comum.

Alice, Irina e eu conversamos sobre o trabalho, e em seguida sobre um pequeno e fantástico restaurante que Irina descobriu que nem Alice nem eu conhecemos. Concordamos em ir lá juntas em breve, porque já faz muito tempo desde que nós saímos. Então falamos de fazer exercícios, remoendo porque nos tornarmos preguiçosas e prometendo a nós mesmas que iremos fazer melhor a partir deste fim de semana, e depois passamos para outros assuntos igualmente irrelevantes.

Eu faço outra bebida enquanto Mike e Eric iniciam um torneio de Xbox, ambos sentados no tapete felpudo de Emmett, sem dúvida sujo. Doutora Hale me pergunta como eu estou, e começamos uma breve conversa, um pouco desajeitada sobre o trabalho, o pai de Edward, de todas essas coisas.

"Você teve que ser enfermeira dele?" Ela bufa, um traço característico de seu ar frio e equilibrado. "Isso é épico. Você o fez comer o pão que o diabo amassou por todos nós?"

Eu não me incomodo em esconder a minha surpresa. "Você não gosta dele?" Ela é médica, depois de tudo. Eu teria pensado que eles se dariam bem só por isso.

"Gostar ele?" Ela está confusa. "_Você_ gosta dele?"

"Bem... não. Mas ele não me dá a mínima por eu ser uma enfermeira."

"Exatamente. Eu nunca tive tolerância para isso", diz ela, dando de ombros. "Minha mãe é enfermeira, sabe? Ela tem sessenta e dois anos de idade e ainda é uma das melhores que existe."

"Sério?" Eu pergunto surpresa. "Isso é ótimo. Qual é o seu pai faz?"

"Meu padrasto é contador. Meu verdadeiro pai nos deixou quando eu tinha três anos, então minha mãe criou a mim e ao meu irmão sozinha. Trabalhou e foi para a faculdade enquanto ela estava grávida dele." O orgulho na voz dela é inconfundível.

"Sua mãe trabalha no Harborview?" Eu pergunto, me perguntando se eu já a vi em algum lugar, mesmo sem conhecê-la.

"Não, ela mora no Oregon. Eu sou de Astoria."

"E você?" Eu pergunto com curiosidade. "Você sempre quis ser médica?"

Ela toma um gole de sua bebida de forma deliberada, de repente imersa em pensamentos. "Sim, eu realmente queria", ela finalmente diz. "Mesmo quando eu era pequena. Eu pensei em ser enfermeira, mas mencionei me tornar médica uma vez e a minha mãe sempre me incentivou a fazer o curso de medicina depois disso. Acho que ela sempre teve um medo secreto de eu acabar como ela... solteira e lutando para criar seus filhos. O que é ridículo, porque ela fez um trabalho incrível. E eu nunca quis ter filhos." Ela franze o nariz enquanto a toma outro, drenando a taça.

Emmett estatela-se ao lado dela no sofá, mais uma vez, sem tocá-la, exceto com a proximidade discreta de sua coxa. Edward senta ao meu lado e pega a minha mão, enrolando meus dedos com os dele. Ambos acabam de voltar da cozinha e Emmett entrega à Doutora Hale com um copo cheio, que ela aceita com um sorriso agradecido.

É estranho vê-los. No entanto eles são confortáveis em particular, um constrangimento sutil os rodeia na presença de companhia. Como se quisessem estar mais perto, mas resistindo. Como se ele quisesse segurar a mão dela também, mas abstém-se por qualquer razão ou desculpa que possa dar hoje.

Eu me pergunto se ele sabe que a mãe dela é uma enfermeira - que é a pessoa que ela respeita, não sua ocupação.

Outra bebida mais tarde e eu faço o meu caminho para o banheiro. O do corredor está ocupado, então eu lentamente faço o meu caminho para o quarto de Emmett, decidindo usar seu banheiro da suíte rapidinho - eu estou tonta e impermeável à sujeira estilo casa de homem solteiro que estou prestes a enfrentar.

Depois de fazer o meu negócio, eu abro a porta, me apoio pesadamente na moldura da porta por um momento e faço uma pausa.

Um currículo para a Universidade de Seattle repousa sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, e o logotipo da _Escola de Enfermagem_ capta a minha atenção e eu me aproximo. Eu tento lutar contra a minha bisbilhoteira interior, dizendo a mim mesma que serão duas vezes em um dia, mas eu acho que posso dar só uma olhadinha, ver se é o que eu acho que é, e nunca falar sobre isso com ele nem ninguém. Eu posso fingir que nunca vi nada e esperar pacientemente até que ele esteja pronto para dividir seus planos.

Eu chego mais perto até que eu possa ler a parte superior do documento, esticando o pescoço para que eu possa vê-lo corretamente.

É para o programa de Pós Graduação em Enfermagem.

_Eu sabia_.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Eu salto ao som da voz de Emmett, então me viro para encará-lo. Ele se aproxima de onde estou e arrebata o currículo para fora da mesa. Por um minuto, eu fico preocupado que ele vá amassá-lo e jogá-lo fora, mas ele simplesmente abre a gaveta e enfia lá dentro.

"Isso é o que eu acho que é?" Pergunto escondendo um sorriso.

"Não é nada."

"Eu estou muito feliz por você, sabe? Eu ainda não acho que seja necessário, mas sei que irá te fazer feliz a longo prazo."

"Bem, é um pouco cedo para dar uma festa do caralho", ele resmunga. "Eu ainda não fui aceito. E eu apreciaria se você não abrisse sua boca sobre merda que nem sequer aconteceu."

"O que você quer dizer? Claro que vai acontecer."

Ele se vira para mim, e seus olhos azuis estão estranhamente sérios. "Olha... eu só não quero que as pessoas saibam se eu for rejeitado, ok?"

Eu entendo o que ele quer dizer, embora eu saiba que ele não dá a mínima para o que as pessoas pensam sobre ele.

Exceto ela.

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo", eu prometo, fingindo fechar meus lábios. "Embora eu ainda ache ótimo. _Quando_ você for aceito, poderemos fazer uma festa!"

"Não segure a respiração", ele resmunga e passa por mim para ir ao banheiro. Autodúvida rola dele em ondas, mas ele esconde com cuidado atrás de uma expressão irritada e ombros retos e definidos. Se eu não o conhecesse, eu pensaria que ele estava apenas sendo o hipócrita e mal-humorado de sempre. "Agora sai do meu quarto e pare de espionar através das minhas merdas." A porta do banheiro bate atrás dele, efetivamente me trancando para fora.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Angela foi oficialmente demitida. Nunca foi anunciado nem nada, e Kate não irá falar sobre isso, mas eu ouvi pelos corredores e desde que ela não trabalhou nenhum dos seus turnos na semana passada, eu tenho certeza que isso é verdade.

As coisas não parecem muito diferentes com ela longe, com a notícia de que o ladrão de medicamentos foi pego. Eu pensei que me sentiria diferente - mais feliz, mesmo - sabendo que eu não sou mais a suspeita, mas ao invés disso eu repito cada conversa com Angela na minha cabeça e tento ver os sinais sutis que eu possa ter perdido. Sinais de que ela é uma viciada em drogas.

Edward acha que os sinais são evidentes, mas eu acho que ele nunca gostou dela, para começar. Ele pode ter um ponto, porém, especialmente quando pergunta coisas como se ela não trabalhava horas extras ou se os pacientes não estavam reclamando de dor não aliviada. Ela fazia muitas horas extras, mas eu realmente não me lembro de seus pacientes reclamando excessivamente. Houve o choro, é claro, mas eu gentilmente lembro Edward que ele _foi_ um idiota com ela naquele dia.

Não é até o dia de pagamento, uma semana depois, que eu recebo a minha resposta.

Estive no trabalho por três horas quando percebo que eu deixei meu telefone no carro, o que não é divertido, porque isso significa que eu não posso enviar mensagens sujas para Edward. Hoje eu não estacionei na garagem, mas no estacionamento aberto dos fundos, o que é ao lado do prédio de recursos humanos. Eu gosto de estacionar aqui, mesmo que seja uma caminhada mais longa, porque às vezes, quando eu fico presa atrás de um motorista cauteloso, pode levar o dia todo para rastejar para cima ou para baixo dos seis andares da garagem. E quando você está correndo para não se atrasar para o trabalho, os minutos e até os segundos contam.

Eu faço a caminhada para fora e recupero o meu telefone. E e quase esbarro em Angela quando estou passando pelo prédio dos recursos humanos.

É óbvio que ela está confusa por me ver. Ela alisa o cabelo atrás das orelhas, duas vezes, e em seguida, enfia seu salário na bolsa e se afasta. Eu acho que é isso, mas eu ainda não posso deixar de notar que ela parece saudável, não sem dormir ou carente de um vício incontrolável.

Assim que eu me viro para entrar no hospital, sua voz me impede. "Eu sinto muito, ok?"

Eu faço uma pausa. Há poucos metros de espaço entre nós agora, mas ela está de frente para mim, com o rosto um pouco tenso, mas controlado.

"O que?"

"Eu não deveria ter pego os medicamentos sob seu nome", ela esclarece. "Mas eu vi uma oportunidade e não tive escolha."

"Sim, eu não tenho certeza se eu entendo..." Eu digo em dúvida. Você tem escolha. Você sempre tem uma escolha.

"Eu não espero que você entenda!" ela continua em exasperação. "Você não sabe como é, o que eu aturo! Todos vocês podem continuar me julgando, mas isso não muda nada. Que eu sou uma _boa_ pessoa!" Ela aponta para si mesma com a última declaração, reiterando seu ponto.

Ela marcha para fora antes que eu possa formular uma resposta, e percebo que provavelmente nunca saberemos ao certo por que ela pegou as drogas. Mas eu tenho quase certeza de que não eram para ela, que ela está carregando um peso maior sobre os ombros do que qualquer um de nós imagina. Eu nunca me preocupei em conhecê-la, _realmente_ conhecê-la, e se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim, eu sei que significa que eu nunca estarei a par do fardo que ela carrega. E talvez ela prefira assim.

Eu quero vê-la ir com indiferença. Ficar feliz por me livrar dela. Fazer uma festa e comemorar como Emmett.

Mas ela está desempregada e está sofrendo, e tudo o que consegue é uma dose certamente indesejada de piedade.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu penso muito nas semanas que se seguem.

A maior parte é sobre as relações que eu abrigo - a que eu tenho comigo mesma e a com Edward. Quando me mudei para cá da Flórida, eu estava preocupada com definir a mim mesma como pessoa. Eu queria ser solteira, independente e descobrir quem eu realmente era, e não o reflexo de mim mesma causada pela minha dependência de outras pessoas. Eu não queria me perder em um homem.

Eu tinha feito isso uma vez, e por um tempo eu considerei aquilo anos desperdiçados. E talvez fosse. Mas isso me trouxe onde eu estou hoje - me fez a pessoa que eu sou, definindo as minhas decisões e levando-me a assumir o controle da minha vida. Me trouxe para Seattle, para Edward. Me obrigou a me avaliar e descobrir o que me faz feliz.

Eu descobri que a independência total não me fez feliz. A "liberdade" de ser sozinha, de enfrentar todos os dias sozinha, não me fez feliz também.

Compartilhar a vida com a minha outra metade é o que me faz feliz. Saber que ele estará lá para me apoiar, para segurar a minha mão quando eu precisar de garantia ou para discutir comigo quando eu precisar de perspectiva. Saber que ele não irá me julgar pelos meus erros e que ele irá aprender comigo, crescer comigo, e me guiar. Saber que ele vai estar lá quando for eu dormir e sempre, sempre quando eu acordar, seja pressionado contra as minhas costas ou através de uma mensagem de texto ou chamada telefônica. Mesmo quando brigamos, mesmo quando ele me irrita, eu sei que eu não mudaria uma única coisa.

Eu não me sinto perdida. Sinto-me descoberta, completa, como se Edward tivesse me ajudado a atingir o meu potencial como pessoa, ao invés de alguém que gira em torno de si mesma tentando encontrar o seu caminho. Eu posso não ter estado preparada e o tempo pode não ter sido conveniente, mas a vida tão raramente é.

Eu não ouvi falar de Alec novamente desde o telefonema bêbado. Falei com Lauren uma vez e ela foi vaga, aludindo ao fato de que ele finalmente seguiu em frente. Que ele mal se lembrava daquele telefonema e estava mortificado, mesmo que não tenha tentado se desculpar. Mas eu estou bem com isso, porque ele é parte de uma vida distante que eu prefiro deixar de ir, e a desconexão entre nós torna isso mais fácil.

Eu penso um pouco sobre a Doutora Ellis. Edward não falar sobre ela, e tanto quanto eu sei, o relacionamento deles tem diminuído. Eles trocam sorrisos educados no corredor, mas por outro lado mantém distância. Eu acho que Edward ainda se sente mal sobre a noite em que ela o trouxe para casa, especialmente quando finalmente eu expliquei e perguntei a ele como seria se Alec me trouxesse para casa depois de uma noite de bebedeira em um bar. Foi um cenário que ele não parecia apreciar, e a discussão não foi mencionada novamente desde então.

Eu me sinto mal, mas o pensamento dele sair com ela, rir e talvez até inconscientemente paquerar um pouco, me faz sentir infinitamente pior.

Estou sentada atrás de um computador na sala das enfermeiras olhando os resultados de exames de laboratório quando a Doutora Ellis passa, desaparecendo na sala de ditado. Eu reajo sem pensar, fico de pé e sem hesitação a sigo. Ela acaba de abrir o prontuário que carregava e se vira com o som da porta se abrindo. Quando vê que sou eu, ela sorri com força, então se vira e começa a folhear as páginas.

"Bella", ela diz cordialmente, retomando seu trabalho, e eu fico ali por um momento, enquanto me perguntando que diabos eu estou fazendo. O que diabos eu planejava dizer. Porque tudo de repente fica branco.

Eu limpo minha garganta. "Doutora Ellis...". O uso de seu nome formal paira no ar, destacando a barreira emocional entre nós.

"Você precisa de algo?" Ela pergunta, sem olhar para trás.

Eu olho para a pia, me perguntando se posso simplesmente fingir que eu estava vindo lavar as mãos. Doutora Ellis olha para a seção de exames de imagem e começa a ler um relatório de Tomografia Computadorizada como se eu nem estivesse ali.

"Na verdade, uh, sim." Eu não me incomodo em me sentar, porque não planejo que isso demore. "Eu queria dizer que sinto muito."

"Sente muito pelo que?"

"Eu acho que eu nem sempre fui boa para você. E se eu fui, bem... Eu não estava sempre pensando em coisas agradáveis. E você não fez nada para mim... bem, além de insinuar que ainda gosta de Edward... "

"Edward é um cara ótimo", diz ela em tom de conversa com os olhos ainda grudados na mesa na frente dela. "Qualquer garota seria uma tola por não gostar dele."

"Certo".

"Está tudo bem se você não gosta de mim, Bella."

"Eu quero gostar de você. Por Edward."

Ela me lança um olhar por cima do ombro. "Por que desperdiçar seu tempo?" Seu tom é duvidoso, ainda que curioso.

"Eu não estou. Bem, lembra quando alguém roubou as drogas em meu nome? Eu pensei que tivesse sido você. Eu não tinha uma boa razão para pensar isso, eu estava apenas sendo uma espécie de mesquinha, eu acho. E eu... É só que... eu não quero ser esse tipo de pessoa. Além disso, eu posso entender se duas pessoas são melhores como amigas do que namorados. E se você gosta da _amizade_ de Edward..." Eu pontuo a palavra "Tanto quanto ele gosta da sua, então eu realmente gostaria de tentar ficar bem com isso. Então, sim... é por isso que eu meio que quero gostar de você. A menos que você queira roubá-lo de mim ou algo do tipo, nesse caso eu vou continuar a te odiar."

Doutora Ellis se vira totalmente, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços. Ela me olha com olhos penetrantes. "Você está falando sério?"

Eu não tenho certeza se deveria me sentir insultada. "Sim".

"Então, você realmente _gosta _dele, não é?"

"Eu o amo."

"Bom". Ela sorri e, com seu cabelo vermelho, pele clara e leve, olhos profundos, ocorre-me que ela realmente é uma mulher bonita. E ainda assim eu já não me sinto ameaçada por isso. "Eu estou feliz que ele esteja com alguém que o ama o suficiente para fazer o que você está fazendo. Porque nem todo mundo faria."

"Sim, obrigada."

"Eu estou saindo para almoçar depois. Será que você... Eu não sei, você quer se juntar a mim?"

A pergunta é difícil, como é toda a situação, mas eu sinto uma pequena sensação de alívio, no entanto.

"Claro", eu digo e minha tensão diminui. "Isso seria muito bom."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós comemos na lanchonete perto de outras pessoas. A conversa é forçada e tensa - tudo o que eu esperava que fosse - mas com outras pessoas por perto, cada um engajando-se em suas próprias discussões, o silêncio entre nós não é tão sufocante. É desconfortável, mas suportável.

Falamos sobre a comida por um tempo. Meu peixe foi cozido até obter uma consistência seca, tipo papelão, e eu faço uma anotação mental de nunca comer peixe aqui novamente. Emmett ficaria horrorizado ao saber que eu fugi do padrão hotdog e batatas fritas ocasional. Doutora Ellis tem uma tigela de salada de taco e a gordura brilha sobre a carne como uma capa brilhante entupidora de artérias.

Uma conversa sobre o Dr. Biers vem a seguir. Doutora Ellis não gosta dele também. Vai entender.

Finalmente, recorremos a conversas sobre o clima. Que é molhado.

Edward nunca vem à tona.

Quando nos separamos, não é com um verdadeiro sentimento de satisfação. Eu não sinto que fez muita diferença no nosso relacionamento, e eu não tenho tanta certeza se vou pensar de forma diferente da Doutora Ellis a partir de agora. Mas agora, pelo menos, temos uma desculpa para ser civis. Ela sabe que pode conversar com Edward no trabalho sem se preocupar em me ver espreitando nas sombras com um bisturi enferrujado e uma seringa cheia de veneno. E enquanto eu não pretendo dizer a Edward sobre a minha vã tentativa de salvação, espero que, pelo menos alguns benefícios do que eu tentei fazer.

Isso é realmente o máximo que posso esperar.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Um mês depois, Alice me para na sala de descanso a caminho do trabalho.

"Você ouviu o que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta, cheia de emoção.

"Não, o que?"

"Dr. Biers não tem mais privilégios aqui. Ouvi dizer que ele está mesmo sob avaliação a respeito de sua licença médica."

"_O que_?" Eu sorrio, minha euforia com a notícia recuperando uma manhã de outra forma monótona. "O que aconteceu? Ele irritou alguém vezes demais? Tentou matar outro paciente?" Eu gostaria de poder dizer que o último comentário foi dito em tom de brincadeira.

"Ambos. Bem, de certa forma", ela responde casualmente. "Aparentemente, ele discutiu com o pessoal sobre o local certo durante a cirurgia. Aquele idiota ia operar o braço errado! Você pode acreditar nisso?"

Inferno, sim, eu posso acreditar. Eu só estou desapontada que ele não tenha sido demitido mais cedo, e que precisou que ele quase cometesse outro grande erro para a administração do hospital abrir os olhos e tomar medidas.

Quando eu digo isso, Alice simplesmente balança a cabeça em concordância. "Pelo menos ele já se foi. Isso é uma bênção para o dia."

Eu coloco as minhas coisas no meu armário e sigo Alice para o posto de enfermagem. Emmett está orientando uma novata para substituir Angela, uma menina de vinte e poucos anos que me muito me lembra: ela se mudou para cá vinda do Oregon, após um divórcio rochoso, e enquanto nós somos diferentes no fato de ela ter um filho de três anos de idade, ela veio para cá procurando o que eu procurava - a independência, a libertação. Uma nova vida.

Mike já deu em cima da recém chegada duas vezes. Ela corou quando falou com ele, mas quando eu perguntei a ela sobre isso, ela afirmou que não está pronta para um novo relacionamento.

"Eu estou apenas tentando me adaptar, sabe?" Ela me diz. "Além disso, eu acho que gosto de estar sozinha. Agora eu posso olhar _e_ tocar. Além disso, não há ninguém para me encher o saco quando eu chego em casa. Nada além de paz e tranquilidade", ela conclui sonhadora.

Eu não discuto, porque eu me sentia da mesma maneira até certo ponto. Mas nem sempre você pode escolher a ordem da vida. As coisas acontecem, e quase sempre por uma razão, mesmo que você tenha que cavar fundo para encontrar.

A vida é imprevisível, raramente segue o caminho que você pretende tomar. No entanto, se você abrir sua mente e seu coração, os resultados podem ser gloriosos.

* * *

_**Bem amadas, esse foi o último capítulo! Estou triste já, pois Docward e Nursella foram tão amados por vocês... Haverá um epílogo e outro Doc virá logo, logo (tão fofo quanto esse, senão mais). **_

_**Os beijinhos e agradecimentos ficarão para o Epílogo.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo – Cinco anos depois…**

"Quer mais gelo?"

"Não."

"Eu acho que você precisa de mais gelo. Sua testa está ficando toda brilhante."

"_Deus_, Alice, me deixe em paz."

"Não fique toda irritadiça, eu só estou tentando ajudar."

"Edward..." eu lamento. "A faça parar, _por_ _favor_, Deus, faça-a parar."

"Alice", ele a repreende em tom de aviso, sua voz soando da minha direita, e os dois entram em uma discussão abafada que termina com ela bufando e dando a nós dois um olhar assassino. O que é perfeitamente bom para mim, porque pelo menos ela não está mais falando.

"Eu tenho certeza que se Esme quisesse que ela tivesse gelo, eles a trariam gelo", minha mãe diz razoavelmente do outro lado do quarto. Ela está sentada em uma pequena cadeira dobrável, parecendo fora de lugar com seu bronzeado, capris brancas e chinelos de dedo.

"Claro que trariam", meu pai concorda. Ele está de pé perto da parede, muito ansioso para se sentar, e verifica o relógio, possivelmente, pela milésima vez. "Onde ela está, afinal?" Seus olhos fazem uma varredura pelo quarto, como se esperasse que Esme saísse das sombras em um dado momento. Eles param em Edward. "Ela não deveria estar de volta?"

"A enfermeira irá chamá-la quando Bella estiver pronta", Edward explica.

"E se ela não chegar a tempo? Será que a enfermeira sabe fazer um parto?"

"Pai, está tudo sob controle", eu digo cansada. "Pare de se preocupar."

"A esposa do meu chefe teve seu bebê no carro, Bella. Apenas explodiu a coisa para fora como uma panela de pressão. Claro que eu devo me preocupar."

"Charles!" Minha mãe parece escandalizada, mas aparentemente não o suficiente para impedi-la de acrescentar, "Edward e Alice estão ambos aqui. Entre um médico e uma enfermeira, eles nunca deixariam Bella se tornar uma panela de pressão."

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que devemos estar preparados para o pior", afirma o meu pai.

Mamãe e papai começam a brigar, como nos velhos tempos, e Alice bate o pé no chão em uma velocidade rápida, participando ativamente com um de seus hábitos mais irritantes. Edward esfrega a mão no meu antebraço, evitando a intravenosa, e diz no meu ouvido: "Eu posso expulsá-los, se você quiser."

Ele tem sido assim desde a gravidez: atencioso e presente, sempre certificando-se de que eu tenha o que preciso, garantindo que eu nunca carregue nada muito pesado ou que eu não fique de pé por muito tempo. Eu queria trabalhar até a data do parto, apesar dos protestos de Edward, mas no meu terceiro trimestre, Esme ficou do lado de Edward e eu fui vencida.

É engraçado como ela permaneceu como minha médica depois de tudo. Eu tentei mudar para outra clínica, mas eu tinha um amor verdadeiro pela dela - pela a cachoeira, a música suave, o café - que eu fui simplesmente proibida de me relacionar depois. Quando eu tentei fazer a minha próxima consulta com o Dr. Cooper, Esme deve ter roubado o meu arquivo, porque eu fui forçada a suportar outro exame desajeitado sob seu escrutínio.

Eu não tive coragem de dizer nada desde então. Especialmente desde a gravidez, o que trouxe lágrimas de alegria para seus olhos. Ela está tão entusiasmada com a ideia de fazer o parto do nosso bebê.

Acho que Alice estava certa sobre algumas coisas. Mas pelo menos agora eu não vou ter que escolher entre permitir Esme ou a minha mãe na sala de parto. Alice ficou francamente alegre sobre esse detalhe quando eu mencionei, exclamando: "Eu _te_ _disse _que deixar Esme ser a sua médica tinha suas vantagens!"

A enfermeira chega e faz com que todos, exceto Edward saiam do quarto para que ela possa fazer um exame interno. Ele segura a minha mão, esfregando meus dedos com o polegar, e ela anuncia que estou com sete centímetros de dilatação antes de checar a minha intravenosa e sair do quarto.

Carlisle entra com o resto da tripulação, vestido de uniforme cirúrgico de azul-bebê com uma touca harmonizando na cabeça.

"Sete centímetros?" Eu ouvi dizer. "Você está _tentando _se segurar, Bella? eu tenho que fazer um reparo de válvula em uma hora."

"Você pode voltar quando terminar, pai", Edward diz cansado, respondendo por mim.

"O que? E ser a última pessoa a ver o meu neto?"

Carlisle assumiu que é menino desde que anunciamos a gravidez, mesmo que tenhamos decidido não descobrir o sexo até o nascimento. Ele disse uma vez que eu estou carregando a criança da mesma forma que Esme carregou Edward, seja lá o que isso signifique. Esme sabe o sexo, é claro, mas eu a fiz jurar sobre o seu amado _Barefoot Contessa_ que ela não diria uma palavra para o marido.

"Oh, você descobriu que é menino?" Minha mãe diz entusiasmada.

"É claro que é um menino", Carlisle exclama em voz alta. "Olhe quão grande ela está!"

Um horror abafado cai sobre o quarto, e então todos o repreendem ao mesmo tempo. Eu só balanço minha cabeça, completamente surpreso.

Algumas coisas nunca vão mudar. Carlisle e eu continuamos com a brincadeira de insultar, para tentar obter o melhor do outro. Edward nunca entendeu, e ainda assim ele está sempre submetido a um absurdo de seu pai, aturando os insultos sutis de Carlisle e os absorvendo como um saco de pancadas. Mas eu há muito tempo descobri que isso só torna seu comportamento pior.

Carlisle me defendeu uma vez. Dois anos atrás, eu recebi a repreensão da minha vida de um médico sobre uma prescrição que não foi concluída no dia anterior. O médico culpou os enfermeiros em geral por nossa incompetência e insistiu para que eu ligasse para o supervisor e explicasse por que o paciente ainda tinha que fazer uma recuperação completa. Carlisle testemunhou o evento, levou o médico de lado, e logo em seguida eu recebi um breve pedido de desculpas do médico com a certeza de que ele iria cuidar do próprio problema.

Pode não parecer muito de uma pessoa normal, mas o breve ato de bondade de Carlisle provou que ele gosta de mim. Só um pouquinho.

Talvez.

O sentimento é mútuo, seja ele qual for.

Poucos minutos depois, Esme entra para me examinar e então é chamada para outra coisa. Carlisle diz a enfermeira para trazer-lhe uma xícara de café, e quando ela se recusa, ele desaparece para o refeitório. Emmett e Doutora Hale - Rosalie - aparecem meia hora mais tarde, apenas a tempo da enfermeira entrar e limpar a sala novamente.

Eu estou com nove centímetros de dilatação.

"A qualquer momento", diz ela alegremente enquanto descarta as luvas.

Eu estou nervosa e a minha boca está seca, mas não há nenhuma maneira de dizer nada para que Alice tente enfiar mais gelo na minha garganta. Eu achava que estava preparada para isso, que com as aulas de _Parto e Nascimento_ que eu tive na faculdade e de ter me forçado a assistir novamente a cena sangrenta de parto do filme _Grávida_. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo horas e horas de sangue e coroamento poderiam me preparar para este momento da minha vida.

Assim que me trouxeram para a sala de parto, eu peguei Edward por sua camisa de manga comprida e disse-lhe para me dar uma maldita epidural o mais rápido possível e que eu não ligava para o que ele tivesse que fazer para consegui-la. Eu teria virado os olhos para qualquer coisa se fizesse a dor parar. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça dar a luz sem essa forma milagrosa de manejo da dor, especialmente porque as contrações me destroçavam de dentro para fora e ameaçavam dividir as minhas costas no meio.

Agora, eu mal posso sentir nada da cintura para baixo e as contrações não são nada, uma pressão indolor e maçante, cada magia indo e vindo com uma consistência cada vez maior. No pequeno monitor acima da minha cabeça estão os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, mais rápidos do que os meus, e eu pego Edward olhando para ele com frequência, os olhos deslocando para cima e suas características relaxam com cada olhar tranquilizador.

Eu disse a Edward que ele não tinha que assistir o parto - que eu não ficaria ofendida ou qualquer coisa - mas todo o processo de nascimento não pareceu incomodá-lo. Ele tem sido moderadamente calmo durante todo o calvário, mesmo quando as contrações começaram antes da minha bolsa estourar. Provavelmente tem algo a ver com o fato de ele ser médico, e você acha que eu estaria da mesma forma, sendo uma enfermeira, mas o pensamento de ter deu pênis rasgando e um bebê humano emergindo de lá faz minhas entranhas querer ter espasmos e morrer. Eu apenas assumi que ele se sentiria da mesma maneira.

A equipe aparece de novo, mas parece que apenas alguns minutos passaram e a enfermeira está conduzindo-os para fora, mais uma vez, aparentemente agindo com algum tipo de instinto vaginal. Ela faz um exame final e anuncia que eu estou totalmente dilatada e que irá chamar Esme.

Apenas o pensamento do que está por vir me faz suar um pouco. Edward vem em meu auxílio, me dando gelo, sem eu sequer ter que pedir, e acaricia o meu cabelo suavemente. Se eles permitissem, e se houvesse mais espaço, acho que ele até se deitaria na cama comigo.

Minha mãe é a única pessoa que eu irei permitir na sala de parto com a gente. Esme entra e faz outro exame interno - que não é mais estranho neste momento - e ao seu comando, as pessoas começam a desmontar a cama. Meus pés são colocados nos estribos e a luz do teto, que é tão grande quanto o sol e possivelmente ainda mais brilhante, é apontada diretamente para a minha vagina.

Esme aperta a minha mão para me tranquilizar antes de começar. "É isso! Você está pronta?" Ela pergunta animadamente, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é dar uma careta em troca.

_É isso._

Edward segura a minha mão, o aperto é firme, e eu me penduro nele como se ele fosse o meu suporte de vida. Duas pessoas - uma em cada lado – empurram os meus joelhos em direção as minhas orelhas, e me ocorre que foi exatamente assim que eu me meti na minha situação atual. Menos Esme e a luz do tamanho do sol, é claro.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Você está pronta? Quando eu disser, eu vou precisar que você empurre com tanta força e por tanto tempo quanto puder."

Eu concordo com a cabeça rapidamente, concentrando-me na minha respiração como ela me ensinou a fazer. Inspira pelo nariz, expira pela boca. Inspira pelo nariz, expira pela...

"Ok, vamos dar um grande empurrão! Vamos, Bella! _Empuuuurreeeeee_!"

Além de uma quantidade desconfortável de pressão, nada dói como eu pensava que seria. A epidural é uma dádiva de Deus. Eu percebo um pequeno brilho de suor na minha testa, mas atribuo isso mais pelas ondas de calor saindo do holofote acima de nós do que pelo trabalho real que estou realizando. Edward age imediatamente, no entanto, esfregando uma toalha molhada na minha testa, tentando ser solidário ao mesmo tempo lutando para apreciar todo o show. Apesar do meu medo, o entusiasmo dele é contagiante, e tudo que eu posso pensar o tempo todo em que estou trabalhando para dar a luz ao nosso filho é como eu sou sortuda.

Esme me guia, me dizendo para empurrar, e então empurrar com mais força. Edward aperta a minha mão, então o meu pé, e se eu não estivesse tão preocupada eu provavelmente riria. Minha mãe fica respeitosamente perto da minha cabeça observando tranquila.

A pressão é enorme, e de repente desaparece em um alívio rápido e repentino que me deixa ofegante. Há um borrão de movimento, enquanto todo mundo entra em ação, e tudo o que eu posso ver é um pequeno pacote gosmento nos braços de Esme.

Ninguém me diz o sexo e eu quero perguntar, mas há tanta comoção e barulho que de repente eu me sinto exausta demais para levantar a voz para que eu possa ser ouvida. O bebê solta um choro sufocado antes que o cordão umbilical seja cortado e é levado para uma mesa do outro lado da sala.

Poucos minutos depois, Esme retoma sua posição atual, dizendo-me que não terminamos ainda. Ela fala rapidamente, com determinação, me treinando através da expulsão da placenta, que vem facilmente depois de vários minutos, mas distrai o meu foco de tudo que ocorre na sala. Há absorventes – muitos absorventes - enfiados debaixo de mim por alguém que parece ser um técnico de enfermagem. Em seguida, a cama é remontada e as minhas pernas são reposicionadas, e tudo o que eu quero saber é onde diabos está Edward e porque ele me deixou em um momento tão vulnerável. Meu peito fica apertado, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu experimento o esmagamento, a sensação avassaladora que me deixa me sentindo irremediavelmente sufocada com tudo o que está acontecendo ao meu redor.

Em seguida, a partir do nada, seus lábios estão nos meus, seus polegares limpando o suor em meu rosto enquanto ele me beija brevemente e ainda com propósito. "É um menino, Bella", ele sussurra, e depois Esme está ao meu lado, colocando o pacote pequeno em meus braços.

Eu nunca tive muita experiência com bebês, mas este se instala perfeitamente no meu peito, é pequeno e tem o corpo quente e macio e é tão incrivelmente frágil. Seu cabelo é fino, escuro e está emaranhado contra sua cabeça, com as pontas logo acima dos olhos, que estão bem fechados.

A sala enche-se de pessoas por um período de tempo indefinido, todos arrulhando e falando carinhosamente sobre o menino nos meus braços. Está tudo muito barulhento e lotado e eu estou me sentindo egoísta, e só quero que todos vão embora, para ter este momento perfeito só para mim. Quando a enfermeira começa a chutar todos para fora, exceto Edward, tudo é ruído de fundo contra o pequeno e a acolhedora existência que nos rodeia.

Edward beija a minha testa, e quando eu viro a minha cabeça ele beija a minha boca.

Quando somos só nós e a enfermeira na sala, a realidade da minha sorte pesa sobre mim, sua presença tem um forte contraste com a ansiedade que me sobrecarregou apenas momentos antes. Pela primeira vez desde o meu casamento, eu choro lágrimas de alegria.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Graças a Deus, o cabelo dele não é loiro, não é Bella?" Alice sussurra em voz alta, inclinando-se contra a minha cama para que eu possa ouvi-la claramente. "Você pode imaginar se ele viesse ao mundo parecido com Carlisle?"

Jasper levemente a bate no braço por mim, horrorizado com sua declaração, mas eu não posso deixar de abrir um sorriso. Ela está _tão _certa.

Após a enfermeira ter chutado todos para fora da sala, ela me ajudou com minha primeira mamada, que levou algumas tentativas. Em seguida, ela deixou a nós três sozinhos, e logo em seguida eu fui transferida para um quarto na maternidade. Um berço para o bebê foi colocado no quarto com a gente, que está mais uma vez transbordando de familiares e amigos.

Emmett segura o bebê, manipulando-o com cuidado, e o menino parece pequeno e frágil contra o seu tamanho iminente.

"Eu acho que ele tem cara de Emmett" ele anuncia criteriosamente. "Não é, pequeno E? Oh merda, desculpe, quero dizer porcaria, ele abriu os olhos! Ele gosta do nome!"

Meu pai, que é provavelmente a única pessoa que não o viu de olhos abertos, quase cai sobre uma cadeira para ver.

Nós ainda não decidimos o nome. Edward e eu debatemos alguns que nós gostamos, mas no final decidimos esperar até que víssemos o bebê para ver se "encaixava". O que pode ser ridículo, mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Até agora, quase não tivemos um momento só nosso para ver o que ambos pensam.

"Ele parece aterrorizado", eu ouço Edward dizer.

"Não, cara, ele está fodidamente em êxtase. Quero dizer ele está pirando em êxtase. Desculpe."

"Você não pode dizer _pirando,_ também", diz Rosalie.

"Por que não? Não é um palavrão."

"É inapropriado. Eu não quero que você diga isso em torno dos nossos filhos."

Dois meses atrás, Rosalie confessou que quer começar a tentar engravidar logo após se casarem. Eles estão noivos há um ano, logo depois que Emmett começou a trabalhar como enfermeiro chefe em uma clínica de emergência. A data do casamento está marcada para novembro, um pouco mais de três meses a partir de agora.

Lembro-me de como anos atrás, enquanto estávamos sentadas na sala de estar de Emmett, ela me disse que nunca quis ter filhos. Então, novamente, estar com a pessoa certa pode mudar as coisas.

Uma batida na porta gira as cabeças de todos, e a Doutora Ellis - que eu comecei a chamar por seu nome preferido _Tori_ ao longo de três anos, surpreendendo muito até mesmo de mim - entra no quarto, com os olhos imediatamente se fixando no pacote que Emmett tem nos braços.

"Desculpe, eu estou tão atrasada", ela pede desculpas, rapidamente dando um passo à frente para me abraçar e a Edward. "Eu tive uma cirurgia complicada. Oh meu Deus, é este o nosso homenzinho?" Ela exclama, movendo-se rapidamente para o lado de Emmett e falando encantada com o bebê.

As coisas ficaram estranhas entre a Doutora Ellis e eu por muito tempo. Apesar do almoço tranquilo que compartilhamos, tornar-se amigas próximas não foi tão fácil - eu ainda não confiava totalmente nela, e acho que ela percebeu o meu desconforto. Ela continuou a manter distância de Edward até que eu finalmente a convidei para um churrasco na casa de Emmett. Depois de todos terem derrubado algumas bebidas e realmente ter a chance de falar, a tensão pareceu sumir, e o muro entre nós, lentamente, mas seguramente, começou a lascar nas bordas.

Tori está namorando alguém há um ano, embora seja ainda incerto se eles são muito sérios. Ela é vaga com os detalhes, e quando perguntada se ele é "o único", ela responde timidamente: "Eu acho que nós vamos ver."

Como se vê, ela teve um momento difícil com as coisas - com a vida em geral. Ela não é próxima de seu pai, o ex-senador, apesar de como Carlisle fez as coisas parecem, e sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha quatorze anos. Ela está dentro e fora de antidepressivos desde que tinha vinte e quatro anos, e eu descobri mais tarde que os comprimidos dela sem identificação que caíram no corredor tantos anos atrás eram Trazadone.

Ela supostamente não está tomando os comprimidos agora, no entanto, tem feito bem sem eles.

Ao longo dos anos, ela manteve sua estreita amizade com Carlisle, e quando eu finalmente perguntei a ela sobre isso, a resposta foi surpreendente: "Bons amigos são difíceis de encontrar", ela disse com um encolher de ombros. "Carlisle pode ser um pouco grosseiro, mas ele cuida das pessoas com quem se preocupa. Acredite ou não, ele é às vezes mais difícil com as pessoas que ele mais ama."

Eu penso em Edward e espero como o inferno que seja verdade.

"Qual é o nome dele?" Ouço Tori perguntar a Edward.

"O bebê gostou de Emmett," Emmett diz prontamente, como se resolvesse a questão.

"O bebê não gostou de Emmett."

"Vocês podem seguir rota das celebridades", brinca Jasper. "Coco (coco), Seven (sete), Apple (maçã)..."

"Apple é nome de menina", Alice interrompe.

"Apple é o nome de uma _fruta_", Emmett argumenta.

"Touche".

"Bem, pessoalmente, eu gosto do nome Mango (manga)".

"Muito feminino. Eu gosto de Avocado (abacate)".

"Butternut". (noz nativa dos EUA e Canadá)

"Bacon".

"Filet mignon".

"Baked potato". (batata cozida)

"Estamos pensando em nomes ou o que queremos para o jantar?" O meu pai interrompe. "Porque eu poderia desfrutar de um filé".

Em breve, o bebê começa a se agitar e a enfermeira vem para fazer todo mundo sair. Está ficando tarde, então eles nos dizem que vão nos deixar descansar um pouco e voltar para nos visitar novamente pela manhã.

A enfermeira me auxilia com outra lição de amamentação e depois calmamente sai do quarto, permitindo-me a terminar por conta própria. Eu assisto o bebê por um momento, tocando o narizinho suave com a ponta do meu dedo, e ele olha para mim com olhos sonolentos, verdes acinzentados. Assim que Esme viu, ela alegou que o cinza iria desaparecer os olhos dele ficariam verde claro como os de Edward em apenas poucos meses.

Edward está sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, observando-nos silenciosamente. Eu aceno para ele e ele se aproxima com cautela, deslizando ao meu lado lentamente, de modo a não perturbar o bebê.

Quando o bebê termina de mamar, eu o entrego a Edward para fazê-lo arrotar, observando com admiração como Edward lida com ele de forma fácil e com cuidado. Eu estou exausta - eu sinto que poderia dormir por semanas - mas os meus olhos estão colados à cena ao meu lado, não querendo perder sequer um único momento.

Depois que arrota, o bebê sossega, ficando pacífico nos braços de Edward.

"Acho que ele está cheio", Edward murmura baixinho. Ele se vira e olha para mim. "Você está cansada, Bella? Eu posso ir para a cadeira para que você possa dormir."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, me virando de lado e me aninhando contra o peito de Edward. Ele muda o bebê para o braço direito e envolve o esquerdo em torno dos meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto.

Meus olhos ficam pesados quase que imediatamente, especialmente quando Edward começa a acariciar o meu braço com os dedos. Especialmente quando ele se vira e beija a minha testa, seus lábios sem pressa, seu nariz roçando o meu cabelo enquanto ele inala profundamente.

Eu conheço o sentimento. Abraçando os dois com força, não querendo perder um momento sequer dormindo, eu me seguro por tanto tempo e com tanta força quanto posso.

_Isto é a perfeição_, eu penso antes de cair no sono. E eu seria louca de deixá-la escapar.

**FIM**

* * *

**Eu nem sei por onde começar a agradecer o carinho que recebi de vocês com essa tradução. Eu sempre fui louca por Doctor's Orders, mas não pensei que vocês iriam gostar tanto assim dela. Obrigada pelo carinho, pelos cometários, por marcá-la como favorita, por segui-la. **

**Obrigada minha Beta LeiliPattz. **

**Ok, chegou a hora de mais uma vez pressionar o botão 'completa', mas antes... que tal dar uma espiadinha no nosso próximo Docward? Sim, claro, não podemos ficar sem assistência médica não é mesmo? Hahaha.**

_"Bella é uma parteira no hospital de Forks. Ela conhece o novo obstetra Edward Cullen e a atração é poderosa e instantânea. A vida na maternidade é cheia de altos e baixos..."_

**'Babies on Their Mind' será mais uma parceria com a minha querida Ju Martinhão e logo logo deverá fazer a sua estreia. Espero vocês!**

**Beijos e até!**

**Nai.**


	29. Outtake 1

**Aqui está o motivo de eu não ter pressionado o botão 'completa'. Serão 4 outtakes, todos no ponto de vista de Edward. Enjoy!**

**Outtake – capítulo 1**

**Edward POV**

Puxa, eu estou fodidamente cansado.

Apenas mais duas horas. Duas horas e, em seguida, eu terei o dia todo de folga amanhã. É o meu quinto turno de catorze horas, e as minhas costas doem, minhas pernas estão cansadas, e pensar é quase doloroso. Eu não posso esperar para ir para casa e dormir por um dia inteiro.

Eu só tenho mais um paciente para ver antes de terminar com todo o meu trabalho. Então, enquanto não há emergências, eu posso pegar uma xícara de café e me concentrar em ficar acordado pelo resto do meu turno. Não que uma emergência não fosse me acordar, mas porra, eu rezo para que não haja uma.

Na ala, eu procuro o prontuário do paciente. Eles são sempre tão difíceis de encontrar - nunca estão no rack, isso é uma porra de certeza. A secretária se joga em mim enquanto eu estou procurando, o que não é incomum. Ela é bonita do tipo Mary-Kate e Ashley. Ela ainda é muito jovem e ri muito, mas ela sempre me ajuda a encontrar os prontuários que eu preciso, então eu sou grato.

Peço à enfermeira para fazer a ronda comigo; isto faz com que o atendimento ao paciente seja mais suave, enquanto a enfermeira recebe a informação que precisa para cuidar do paciente e não estará me chamando uma hora mais tarde para esclarecer uma ordem. Eu vou para o quarto e espero que ela me siga em breve. Eu estou muito cansado para esperar - eu só quero que o dia de hoje termine.

Senhora Benson é uma paciente doce que sofre da primeira fase de demência. Ela tem um caso grave de osteoporose e não consegue caminhar muito bem e ainda assim, não importa quantas vezes seja dito, ela sempre tenta andar em torno de sua casa, sem o andador ou qualquer outra forma de assistência. Ela caiu duas vezes, e na última queda fraturou a coluna.

A enfermeira está no quarto agora. Eu olho para ela. Ela deve ser nova, porque ontem foi o primeiro dia que eu a vi. E eu costumo me lembrar bem dos rostos, então eu tenho certeza que a minha memória não está falhando.

Ela fica me olhando, de braços cruzados, e espera pacientemente.

Senhora Benson aperta a minha mão, implorando por algo mais forte para a dor. O Darvocet não está funcionando.

"Eu vou mudar o seu medicamento para dor para Vicodin", eu digo. "Você poderá tomar de um a dois comprimidos a cada quatro a seis horas, se você precisar, ok? Basta pedir a sua enfermeira. Você precisa de algo para a dor agora?"

Ela acena com a cabeça. Eu me viro para a enfermeira. Eu esqueci o nome dela e seu crachá está virado, a parte de trás voltada para fora. "Senhorita, um..."

"É Bella", ela diz agradavelmente. Mas a doçura de sua voz é falsa, como o seu sorriso.

Eu franzo a testa. "Bella. Você pode buscar para a Senhora Benson algo para a dor, por favor?"

"Eu realmente não acho que a sua escolha de medicação contra a dor seja uma boa ideia."

Surpreso, eu faço uma pausa, me virando para olhar para ela, e vejo que ela está completamente séria. Eu já posso sentir a minha irritação aumentar. _Porra_ – será que ela vai ser uma _dessas_ enfermeiras? As que pensam que sabem tudo e questionam cada maldita ordem, porra?

_Uma hora e 26 minutos para eu ir embora. Uma hora e 26 minutos..._

Minha próxima declaração provavelmente sai mais dura do que precisa. No momento, eu não me importo. "Oh Bem, infelizmente para você, você é apenas uma enfermeira, _Bella_ . Você não pode discutir isso."

Seus olhos se estreitam. Ela normalmente seria muito bonita, mas agora ela está de pé firmemente entre mim e a minha sanidade. Pelo lado positivo, eu estou de repente muito mais alerta.

"Eu estou apenas cuidando do interesse da minha paciente, Dr. Cullen." Ela se vira para a Senhora Benson. "Você gostaria que fizéssemos isso, não é Senhora Benson?"

E o que há de errado com a minha recomendação? Eu o prescrevo o tempo todo. É comum.

Então, eu pergunto a ela. "Por favor, me esclareça, _Bella_, por que motivo você acha que a minha escolha de medicação para dor é uma má decisão."

Ela respira fundo, obviamente, preparando-se para um discurso pesado. "Bem, _Dr. Cullen_, a Senhora Benson foi admitida com a coluna fraturada, o que faz com que ela se queixe de dor quase constantemente. Podemos _supor_ que ela seja aliviada pelo Vicodin, mas com base na minha experiência anterior com fraturas e osteoporose, eu duvido. Supondo-se que não fique aliviada, ela estará solicitando a dose máxima de dois comprimidos de Vicodin a cada quatro horas, o que são 1000mg de Tylenol a cada quatro horas. Isso acaba sendo 5.000 mg de Tylenol por dia. Parece um pouco demais para uma mulher de 80 anos de idade, você não acha?"

_Você tem que estar brincando comigo._

"_Bella,_ eu defino os parâmetros por uma razão. É o seu trabalho como _enfermeira_ monitorar seu consumo e garantir que ela não entre em uma overdose."

"_Dr. Cullen_ , você pode tentar se justificar durante todo o dia, mas a realidade é que a próxima enfermeira irá dar a ela o medicamento para dor quando for devido, se a paciente estiver com dor. Da forma como _você_ ordenou. E isso irá colocá-la em perigo de insuficiência hepática."

Eu estou chateado. Lívido, mesmo. Eu terei sorte se a senhora Benson não solicitar um novo médico - supondo que ela se lembre disso em dez minutos, é claro. Mas isso foi além do ponto.

"Nós vamos terminar de discutir isso lá fora", eu cerro os dentes. Neste ponto, eu imagino que o meu rosto esteja provavelmente ficando vermelho. E eu estou aliviado e ainda irritado quando Bella se vira e praticamente corre para fora do quarto.

"Eu vou me certificar de lhe dar algo para dor, Senhora Benson", eu digo calmamente, e ela balança a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Eu ando às pressas para fora do quarto, ansioso para pegar Bella antes que ela fuja. Eu não esperava que ela estivesse esperando na porta, e eu estava certo - ela já está indo para o corredor.

"Bella!" Eu a chamo, mas ela me ignora. _Maldição_. Tão irritante, porra.

Eu a alcanço facilmente - ela não é tão rápida quanto provavelmente pensa que é - e eu agarro seu braço para detê-la. Ela gira em torno e fica de frente para mim, com os olhos arregalados e em chamas.

"O _que_ você pensa que está fazendo?" Eu sibilo. Eu não quero que todo o hospital ouça, mas porra, eu vou esclarecer essa merda agora. Me questionar na frente do meu paciente não foi apropriado.

De repente, ela puxa o braço para fora do meu controle. Eu nem tinha percebido que a estava segurando.

"Só protegendo a minha paciente de erros médicos prejudiciais", ela diz com raiva.

"Há hora para discutir essas coisas, e não inclui o leito dela. E definitivamente não na frente da minha paciente", eu digo friamente. Eu não me preocupo em ser muito duro; Ela precisa entender a linha que acaba de cruzar.

"Sim, bem, há hora para discutir suas queixas com uma enfermeira, se você não gosta do que ela está fazendo. _E definitivamente não na frente do paciente_."

Agora eu estou confuso. Tenho certeza de que esta é a primeira vez que eu falo com ela. "Do que você está falando?"

"Estou falando de você humilhar Angela na frente do seu paciente no outro dia."

Eu suprimi um gemido. _Angela_. Ela pode ter boas intenções, mas eu juro que ela testa minha paciência. E você não pode olhar para ela de forma errada sem ela começar a chorar.

Mas eu não tenho ideia do que isso tem a ver com Bella. "O que aconteceu entre mim e outra enfermeira não é da sua preocupação. Você deveria ser sábia para se preocupar consigo mesma, _Bella._"

Ela enfia o dedo no meu peito. Na verdade, isso seria um pouco engraçado se eu já não estivesse cansado e irritado. "Bem, eu acho que é um pouco difícil quando a minha amiga está morrendo de chorar no banheiro por causa do que você fez!" Ela sussurra.

Eu não queria fazê-la chorar. Honestamente, eu nem sabia. Mas eu não posso pisar em ovos durante todo o dia.

"Talvez a sua amiga precise desenvolver uma espinha dorsal. O mundo é sujo, Bella. Nem todo mundo vai segurar sua mão e ser bom para ela."

Ela se empurra para longe da parede. Seu olhar pode acabar com um exército.

"Chama-se humanidade", ela cospe. "Cortesia comum. Não faça coisas ruins a seus colegas de trabalho. Somos uma equipe, _doutor_. Não seus escravos."

Ela não espera que eu responda. Ela pisa duro de volta para a estação das enfermeiras, deixando-me sozinho no corredor. Eu corro uma mão frustrado pelo meu cabelo enquanto a vejo se afastar.

Ninguém jamais se impôs a mim dessa maneira. Eu tive uma enfermeira ou duas questionando as minhas ordens, mas elas constantemente se acovardam quando os médicos entram em seus humores. Enquanto eu normalmente tento ser legal, eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu sempre fico enérgico quando a situação necessita. Mas as enfermeiras sempre recuam. Sempre.

Eu estou frustrado. Eu estou com raiva. Mas o mais surpreendente de tudo isso é que eu estou intrigado.

* * *

_**Será que ainda tem alguém por aqui? Rsrs**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	30. outtake 2

**Outtake - Capítulo 4 - Cena do Monopoly**

**Edward POV**

O rosto de Bella está ficando com vinte tons de vermelho. Eu não tenho certeza se ela vai chorar, desmaiar ou ambos.

"Eu não vou tirar a minha blusa", ela finalmente disse. Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito, em desafio. E minha cabeça está girando, porque eu sou simultaneamente aliviado e desapontado.

Eu só quero que ela tenha que tirar a blusa. Eu quero que ela a tire. E ainda assim eu não quero todos aqui a vejam sem blusa.

Egoisticamente, eu não quero que ninguém a veja, exceto eu.

E é estranho. Tudo é estranho.

Eu devo estar olhando engraçado para ela, porque de repente ela se inclina para mim. "O quê?" ela sibila defensivamente. "Você já tem noventa por cento das casas nesse jogo estúpido."

Um sutiã não é diferente de um biquíni, certo? E iria tornar o jogo mais interessante...

Eu não sei por que eu me importo tanto.

"Nós temos, Bella." Eu tento ser convincente. "E vamos para a dominação. Uma vez que tivermos essa propriedade seremos capazes de acabar com Jasper e Alice em um momento."

Ela franze os lábios, e eu tenho certeza que ela vai me dizer para me foder ou algo assim. Mas ela bebeu durante toda a noite e eu estou de repente, me perguntando quão sóbria ela está.

Ela inclina-se para mim de novo. "Você me deve, se eu fizer isso", ela sussurra, e enquanto suas palavras atingiam os meus ouvidos, os meus olhos travaram com Newton do outro lado da sala. Ele está com os olhos arregalados e em expectativa, com quem sabe o que está para acontecer, e o pensamento faz o meu estômago embrulhar. Isso me faz querer dar um bote nele do outro lado da sala, ou então atirar o meu corpo na frente de Bella para que eu possa agir como um escudo humano.

Ela está alheia a tudo isso, é claro. Ela facilmente arranca a blusa e joga para Emmett, que está assoviando e continua da forma mais desagradável.

Seus olhos estão pesados. Ela está embriagada. E eu tento realmente com todas as minhas forças manter o meu olhar de ir até _lá_, mas ele segue para o sul por vontade própria. Eu aprecio seu corpo - seus seios fartos e cintura fina - e eu literalmente tenho que me forçar a desviar o olhar.

Minhas calças jeans estão um pouco mais apertadas. Isso não é bom.

Esta foi uma má, muito má ideia.

"Que porra é essa, cara?" Emmett de repente grita. "Parece que você nunca viu um par de mamas antes."

Minha cabeça se ergue e eu vejo Mike se remexendo no sofá, parecendo envergonhado.

"O quê, homem? Eu não estava fazendo nada." Mas o rosto vermelho trai suas palavras.

Eu nunca me importei com Newton, embora eu nunca tenha o odiado. Mas, de repente eu me pego querendo infligir dano corporal ao homem, não importa quão irracional o sentimento possa ser. Não importa quão louco isso me faria parecer.

Mas o sentimento é apenas isso: irracional. Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre Bella. Eu nem sei ao certo se ela gosta de mim ou apenas me atura, e nós não nos conhecemos o suficiente para que isso realmente importe.

E então eu me recupero, e o sentimento de embrulho no estômago é substituída por outra coisa. Algo mais leve. Algo que parece... bom.

Eu furtivamente me inclino para ela. "Gosta do que vê?" Eu murmuro, e percebo quão insanamente perto estamos sentados e usando tão poucas roupas.

Bella cora por ter sido pega. "Gosta do que você vê? Eu vi você verificar os meus bens."

Meus olhos inconscientemente caem para tais 'bens' de novo, e estou mais uma vez forçando-me a desviar o olhar. A última coisa que eu quero é parecer com Mike, porém agora há uma imagem de seu peito queimado em meu cérebro, que é bem-vinda e que provavelmente nunca mais sair de lá.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", eu minto.

* * *

_**Uau! Não é que vocês estavam por aqui mesmo? **_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	31. Outtake 3

**Outtake – O primeiro beijo - Capítulo 6**

**Edward POV**

Eu dou um passo mais perto de Bella; quando se vira e me vê ela engasga, saltando para trás em alarme.

"Oh!" Ela exclama, com sua mão pressionando o peito. Ela olha para mim com os olhos arregalados e assustados. Meu olhar cai instantaneamente para seus lábios enquanto eu me pergunto, mais uma vez, qual seria a sensação de tê-los pressionados contra os meus. Eu venho observando-a a noite toda - o jeito que ela ri, sorri e cora; a forma como o seu nariz se enruga em desgosto quando vê ou ouve algo que não gosta. Eu não tenho certeza do que se trata, mas eu ansiava por sua presença desde o dia fatídico que ela me enfrentou no hospital. Parece que nada chama a atenção de um homem como uma firme e inabalável oposição.

Eu me aproximo um pouco mais, esperando que ela se afaste, mas ela mantém sua posição. Seu olhar nunca deixa o meu.

"Eu sinto muito", eu finalmente digo, e seu rosto se transforma em uma carranca.

"Pelo que?"

Assumindo o risco, eu me inclino para frente, pressionando suavemente os lábios contra os dela. Eu não deixo de perceber a maneira que seu corpo fica tenso, surpresa com a minha decisão ousada. Nós nos tocamos apenas por um breve momento antes de eu me afastar, com medo de um dramático tapa na cara ou um bom palavrão. Mas nenhuma coisa nem outra acontecem. Seus olhos escuros se fixam nos meus e em seguida, caem para os meus lábios, e de repente estamos unidos, nos beijando mais uma vez. Cada toque suave é mais forte do que o último, enquanto sua mão se adianta puxando quase dolorosamente o meu cabelo. Entusiasmado, eu pressiono seu corpo contra a parede, colando nossos peitos. Suas mãos me seguram com força, me puxando para mais perto, e eu fico excitado em saber que ela quer isso tanto quanto eu.

Seus lábios finalmente se abrem para os meus e nossas línguas colidem com força. Eu sinto sua respiração na minha boca enquanto nos perdemos um no outro. Mas então de repente ela empurra o meu peito, me pedindo para se afastar. Eu só me afasto o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, ansioso para saber o que ela deve estar sentindo.

Sua expressão é torturada, mas alguns segundos depois, ela está puxando meu rosto para o dela e me dá mais um beijo leve. E com a mesma rapidez me empurra de novo, seus movimentos são suaves, mas decididos.

"O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto, sem fôlego. Ela fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça lentamente.

"Eu não sei." Respirando fundo, ela descansa a cabeça contra a parede. Eu tento dar o tempo que ela precisa, mas a reação dela me deixa nervoso. Eu estou preocupado que ela vá se afastar - afirmar que isso foi um erro ao insistir e que ela nunca queria sair comigo, para começar.

"Eu não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso," ela finalmente sussurra.

Estou acho que sei o que ela quer dizer, mas eu pergunto de qualquer maneira. "Fazer o quê?"

"Isso", diz ela, e eu vejo o medo no fundo de seus olhos. Ela não sabe o que está fazendo, e tem medo de me deixar entrar. Eu desejo mais do que qualquer coisa que ela confie em mim, e entenda que o que sentimos agora é uma coisa boa.

"O que?" Eu pergunto novamente, pedindo a ela para revelar esses medos. Eu quero saber exatamente o que ela está pensando. "Beijar?"

"Não. Quero dizer... Sim. Quer dizer... eu não estou pronta para _isso_." Ela aponta entre nós. "A coisa toda de namorado-namorada. As brigas, o relacionamento, o compromisso. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento cerca de um mês atrás. Eu não estive sozinha nos últimos anos. Na verdade, eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar de estar sozinha." Ela dá uma risadinha sem graça, sua expressão é cansada.

Eu nunca parei para pensar sobre um ex-namorado. É por isso que ela se mudou para tão longe? Para esquecer alguém? Eu dou passo longe dela, suspirando baixinho, e rezo para que ele não seja um assunto tão complicado. Talvez ela só queira respirar novamente - eu posso apreciar plenamente a forma como me senti ao ser solteiro depois da minha relação longa e desastrosa com Tori. Era uma briga após a outra, um tumulto emocional após o outro, e a separação final foi um doce alívio.

Mas, claro, isso foi há meses. Eu não tive um interesse real em ninguém em um tempo, e só parece apropriado que a única garota que me atrai seja aquela que insiste em se tornar emocionalmente indisponível.

Eu tento aliviar o clima com humor. "Bem, em minha defesa, eu nunca pedi para você ser minha namorada", eu tento fazer piada.

Ela não sorri com a minha tentativa idiota. Em vez disso, os olhos derrotados caem para o chão. "Eu sei".

Eu me sinto um idiota instantaneamente, e ergo seu rosto de volta para o meu com um dedo em seu queixo. "Hey", eu digo suavemente. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. Mas eu não estava tentando... _apressar_ um compromisso esta noite. Eu não estava propondo, ou até mesmo pedindo para você ser minha namorada." Eu removo o dedo para esfregar minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto, frustrado e nervoso. Ela poderia muito bem se recusar a me ver de novo depois desta noite. E enquanto eu deveria simplesmente aceitar esse tipo de decisão - enquanto eu deveria apenas dar um passo atrás, dar-lhe espaço, e seguir em frente - eu não acho que sou forte o suficiente para me permitir fazer isso. Ela está na minha mente há dias, e deixá-la ir embora não vai mudar isso.

Mas ela não permanece em silêncio. Ela não rejeita estas palavras, ou me faz ir embora. Ela não me diz que sairmos hoje à noite foi provavelmente um erro.

Em vez disso, me ela oferece esperança.

"Eu gosto de você também."

* * *

_**Mais um e encerramos os trabalhos por aqui... :'(**_


	32. Outtake 4

**Outtake - Quando Edward confronta Bella no capítulo 8**

**Edward POV**

Eu brinco com o meu telefone enquanto espero nos degraus de concreto do lado de fora do apartamento de Bella. Eu ligo para ela de novo, mas isso não ajuda em nada. Ela está me evitando por mais de um dia. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu fiz para fazer de repente ela se distanciar, mas é incrivelmente irritante que ela esteja escolhendo me ignorar simplesmente em vez de me dizer o que está errado.

Ela não estava aqui quando eu cheguei, mas eu acho que posso esperar por ela por um tempo. Parece que um confronto total é a única maneira de levá-la a falar comigo.

Quase vinte minutos passam antes de eu vê-la se aproximando do prédio. Sua cabeça está baixa, com os braços carregados com uma dúzia sacolas de comida. Ela olha para cima e captura meu olhar, e eu imediatamente corro para ajudá-la.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta com cautela, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Ela não oferece resistência quando eu retiro as sacolas de seus dedos.

"Eu estou tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo com você", eu respondo com um suspiro. Ela flexiona os dedos, levando-os à testa com uma pequena careta.

"Nada está acontecendo comigo", diz ela casualmente. Besteira. "E eu posso carregar isso." Ela tenta pegar as sacolas, mas eu rapidamente as afasto dela.

"Eu levo", eu resmungo. Eu estou irritado. Irritado por ter ficado sentado em seus degraus por meia hora, porque ela não atendia ao telefone; irritado que ela não me respeita o suficiente para simplesmente falar comigo.

Nós andamos até a frente do prédio dela. Sua postura é tensa. Ansiosa.

"Então, você não está me ignorando?" Eu pergunto não me preocupando em manter a irritação da minha voz. Seu rubor imediatamente a entrega.

"É complicado", ela tenta explicar. "Você provavelmente não vai sequer entender."

"Tente", eu peço. Nós nunca saberemos se vou entender se ela não falar comigo, porra.

"Não há nenhuma regra que diga que eu tenho que atender todas as suas chamadas de telefone, você sabe.", diz ela na defensiva. "Nós não estamos namorando."

Eu gostaria de poder colocar algum sentido nessa garota. Os sinais mistos estão fazendo a minha cabeça girar. Em um minuto ela está me beijando, me incentivando, enquanto no minuto seguinte está se escondendo com o rabo entre as pernas. É verdade que ela disse que não quer um relacionamento agora, mas isso não dá a ela um ingresso grátis para me ignorar completamente. No mínimo, eu nos considero amigos.

"Sim, bem, é uma coisa muito sacana de se fazer, Bella", eu digo, exasperada, e ela estremece quando pressiona o botão de chamada do elevador. "Se você decidiu que não quer mais falar comigo eu gostaria, pelo menos, de ter recebido um pequeno aviso ou um motivo. Quero dizer, um dia você me beija e no próximo você nem mesmo fala comigo."

"Você me beijou", ela me lembra. É como se eu a tivesse forçado ou algo assim. Como se ela não tivesse gostado nada.

"E você me beijou de volta. Eu _nunca_ forcei você", eu respondo com raiva, minha voz subindo. Bella olha em volta ansiosamente, mas há apenas outra pessoa no lobby. As portas do elevador de repente se abrem e damos um passo para dentro.

Quando ela não fala, eu digo: "Então você vai me dizer do que se trata?"

"Não é nada", ela responde ainda tensa. "Eu não estou chateada com nada."

Ela se agita suspeita, e é óbvio que ela está mentindo. Dolorosamente óbvio. Sem mencionar que eu já falei com Alice, que me contou tudo o que Bella disse. Ela me contou como Bella parecia com ciúmes, que coincidentemente tinha me agradado no momento. Mas eu nunca esperei que ela se retirasse completamente.

"Você está mentindo", eu indico.

"Não, eu não estou."

"Alice disse que você me viu com Victoria."

Os olhos de Bella se alargam um pouco por ter sido pega, e depois se estreitam. "Quem é Victoria?" ela exige, e suas palavras ciumentas causam em mim a mesma sensação de triunfo. Eu quero que ela sinta ciúmes. Eu quero que ela se importe. Mas eu quero aproximá-la de mim, não afastá-la.

"Desculpe, Doutora Ellis", eu digo.

Eu vejo a mandíbula de Bella cerrar. "Então, quero dizer, sim, eu vi vocês juntos. Porque isso iria me incomodar?"

Sua atitude defensiva, indiferente está realmente começando a me dar nos nervos. As portas se abrem e saímos no andar de Bella.

"Você é uma mentirosa terrível, Bella."

"Eu não estou mentindo", diz ela, enquanto abre a porta, e eu sou de repente empurrado sobre a borda.

Sabe, eu realmente não entendo você", eu digo, irritado. "Você diz que não quer ser mais do que minha amiga agora, o que está tudo bem. Eu continuo esperando você mudar de ideia sobre isso, mas entendo se você tem suas razões para não querer se envolver com ninguém agora." Eu jogo as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha e me volto para ela, tentando manter a minha raiva controlada. Mas, francamente, essa situação toda está me irritando. "O que eu não entendo é por que você iria parar completamente de falar comigo só porque eu falei com uma colega de trabalho. Especialmente desde que você insiste em sermos 'apenas amigos'."

Eu olho para ela, esperando por uma explicação. Seus olhos se arregalam por um momento antes de começar a ficar úmidos. Ela se vira rapidamente.

E eu me sinto o maior idiota do planeta.

Eu não sei se devo tocá-la ou não. Se seria inapropriado. Mas eu não posso deixá-la ficar lá e chorar porque eu desfilei em seu apartamento e confrontei-a como um idiota.

Ela está confusa. Ela acabou de se mudar para o outro lado do país depois de deixar seu namorado de longa data. Ela está sozinha, pela primeira vez em quem sabe quanto tempo.

Eu preciso tentar entender, mesmo que isso não seja o que eu quero ouvir.

Colocando a mão em seu ombro, eu tento vira-la de modo que ela esteja de frente para mim. "Bella, olhe para mim", eu digo baixinho.

Ela se vira lentamente, seus grandes olhos arregalados meu encontram. Eles estão molhados, mas felizmente ela não está chorando. Eu instintivamente ergo a mão e passo o dedo debaixo de seus olhos, tentando remover qualquer vestígio de umidade lá.

Por favor, não chore. Não chore, não chore, não chore.

"Eu não estou tentando incomodá-la, Bella", eu digo baixinho. "Eu só não consigo descobrir o que diabos você está pensando."

Ela balança a cabeça e baixa os olhos. "Eu não sei o que eu estou pensando também."

"Bem... pelo menos eu não sou o único", eu brinco, tentando amenizar a situação. Ela não diz nada. "Você disse que gostava de mim no outro dia," eu sigo em frente. "Você pode não ter sabido no que você estava se metendo na época, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu levei a sério. Você vai ter um inferno de um trabalho para se livrar de mim agora."

Ela não sorri, mas ergue os olhos para mim novamente. E isso é um começo.

"Sinto muito por ter ignorado você", diz ela com sinceridade. "E gosto de você. É por isso que tudo é tão confuso para mim agora."

Ela já tinha dito isso antes, mas cada vez me afeta como se fosse a primeira. Um pequeno lembrete de por que eu estou aqui.

* * *

**Então é isso. Agora é o momento que eu pressiono o 'completa' e encerro de vez essa história tão amada por vocês. Eu só tenho a agradecer o apoio, o carinho e o reconhecimento que recebi mais uma vez. **

**Quero pedir também que vocês não me percam de vista, que me sigam porque eu estou preparando uma tradução que eu chamaria de BOMBÁSTICA. É uma das minhas favoritas, foi excluída, mas a autora gentilmente me permitiu traduzir. E adivinhem! Se trata de um mafioso implacável e poderoso que se apaixona pela irmã virgem e inocente de seu 'funcionário' Jasper. Eu nunca trouxe um mafioso para vocês, mas já digo logo de cara: esse foi escolhido a dedo. Aguardem!**

**Beijos e mais beijos para o nosso Doutor amado e para a nossa Enfermeira durona! **

**E para vocês, claro!**

**Nai.**


End file.
